


[综英美剧] 完美闪避作死指南

by Anonymous



Category: Deadpool - Fandom
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, F/M, M/M, OMC - Freeform, 原创女性角色, 未完结, 死侍 - Freeform, 综英美剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 325,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 我是来念书的不想被迫在超级英雄和反派打架中躲避附加伤害，我是来念书的不想在鬼魂怪物吸血鬼追杀下降低自己生存率，我是来念书的不想被连环杀手恁死，我是来念……哦豁，主角们又双叒叕要拯救世界了。死侍-韦德-话唠-威尔逊：“没错哟~”（疯狂暗示.gif“我要健身锻炼买保险以从战损中保命，”米拉叹气，“非常想吐槽啊。”韦德给了她一个同情的拍肩，“来吧辣妞~”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Mira/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 我郑重宣布一切都很正常

**Author's Note:**

> A. 原本发文ID是“假装很正常”，然而这篇文不算很正常.jpg  
> B. 其实这篇是游戏之作，各种瞎几把放飞（而且还坑了）  
> C. 我真的懒得再注册一遍账号了反正这篇是个原创女主  
> D. 此文未完结，且不再更新，嘻嘻嘻嘻

拖着行李箱刚出机场大门的米拉懵逼了。  
她回头看了一眼机场内部，非常正常，高矮胖瘦各种肤色衣着的人拖着行李来来回回，没有任何人穿着奇装异服——那种明显就只有漫展才会穿出来的紧身衣头盔面具什么的。她又看向机场大门外，刚刚在人群中跑过去的是两个星战白兵，是吧？是吧？？？  
手里还拿着星战枪，身后追着——米拉盯着他们看——星际迷航的红衫X2，蓝衫X2，其中一个蓝衫还明显化了外星人妆五官不大一样。白兵在前面跑——顺带一提跑得还不怎么快，红衫蓝衫在后面追，双方不时互相哔哔哔发射光束。  
一个红衫被击中了，倒在米拉双脚前50米距离。  
周围行人要么漠不关心要么都拿出了手机疯狂拍摄。  
机场门口被征用成拍摄现场大概没毛病。  
于是米拉掏出了手机查看地图，要去学校报道还得把行李安置好，她的两年留学生涯正式开始。  
xxx  
有一个有钱且慷慨的亲戚姨妈确实省了很多事，特别是这姨妈在大学城附近有几幢楼房的时候——米拉得以在一幢带电梯的投资公寓楼中得到一间位于顶层的单人公寓，一室一厅厨卫俱全还带保安——普通中产家庭的米拉一边在心里羡慕嫉妒这些有钱亲戚一边和保安确认了脸和身份，谁叫在大部分外国人眼里中国人都长得一样呢。  
米拉刚把行李放下还没来得及好好欣赏一下这间现代简洁风格的小公寓，就听到天花板上一声巨响，感觉整幢楼都震了一震，天花板掉下了不少墙皮碎屑，紧接着又是第二声巨响，米拉眼看着小公寓的落地窗玻璃从裂纹到碎裂，三分之一的天花板轰然砸下，原本的封闭阳台彻底变成了露天阳台。  
站在客厅并幸免于难还满身尘土的米拉：“……”  
手机响了一声，米拉还没从刚进未来两年留学生涯的住所被毁了小半这一事实上回过神来，下意识地举起紧握着的水果手机，屏幕满是刚刚被波及的灰尘。她用袖子抹了抹，一份中文邮件跳了出来：  
亲爱的XX街XX号XX公寓住户你好，鉴于XXX事件造成对此公寓的破坏，斯塔克集团已将公寓买下并将根据破坏程度进行赔偿，请住户向这个邮箱提交自己的住址与联络方式与收款账户巴拉巴拉巴拉——  
哦斯塔克集团。米拉默默看着这条消息想。  
等等难道不是中文发消息更有槽点吗？！虽说美国这个国家大学遍地有留学多如狗，但下飞机就到处都是英文好伐，虽然有中文指示什么的但还是英文和各种语言为主，中国留学生人数也十分多但美国仍然是一个英语国家，留学还是要考托福雅思来着。  
好吧看来现代化公寓管理系统真先进。米拉默默地补充了想法。还有斯塔克集团，美国原来也有钢铁侠集团啊哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
等等那就是说这公寓不再是亲戚的而是斯塔克集团的了，为姨妈心疼30秒哈哈哈，这个买买买的画风怎么跟超英电影里那几个土豪辣么像。  
辣鸡邮件吧喂。  
仍然灰头土脸的米拉又抹了抹脸，虽然说公寓在她刚进门就被毁了一小半天花板，但落地窗那儿被毁坏的也只是客厅靠近阳台的那部分，厨房浴室卧室都还完好无损。因此米拉拍了几张损坏照片以备赔偿需要，拖着行李箱进入卧室，收拾东西，放好大学需要的课本之类，正准备去清洗一下满身灰尘——那位几分钟前还拥有这幢公寓楼的姨妈打电话来了。  
“米拉你怎么样？”姨妈劈头盖脸地问，“我刚刚收到消息说斯塔克买下了我这幢楼！”  
“什么那不是垃圾邮件吗？”米拉反问，二脸懵逼.jpg  
“全美国只有斯塔克才会干这种买买买的事情OK？哦还有韦恩那个傻子高富帅。”姨妈不屑一顾地说。性格爽利慷慨的姨妈在得知米拉要来美国念XX学院的艺术专业立刻说自己有几幢公寓楼出租给学生和小白领，住所不用担心，于是爹妈放心地把米拉送出了国。“房子被毁了没？姨妈给你打点钱住旅馆吧？”  
“哦还好还好，”米拉又看了一眼落地窗，毕竟自己家里经济条件也没好到可以在国外买房的地步。“我收到邮件说斯塔克集团会赔偿。”  
“那你把情况拍点照片发过去，赔偿一般一周内到位。”姨妈信誓旦旦地说，“你拍惨点儿，还有修理工来上门维修呢。”  
米拉用一堆保证让姨妈放了心，还发了微信给父母报平安——当然得报平安了到国外第一天就出事这也太可怕。在一楼向安保人员登记时米拉就注意到这幢楼有十二层，住户还不到一半，特别是顶层只有米拉一个人住一间小公寓，安全问题暂时不用担心。  
什么你问米拉为什么不直接让姨妈打钱住旅馆？  
留学很贵的好吗，生活费不多好吗，老麻烦亲戚很有面子吗三连发，米拉就决定忍一忍，反正现在是9月底还不算冷，离开学还有几天，她自己也得倒时差熟悉环境什么的……跟楼下的保安大叔用门边的可视电话讲明情况后，那位胖乎乎的黑人大叔还夸奖她中国人好像能在任何地方生存……的样子。  
并不想的_(:3)∠)_都是被逼的。  
况且米拉刚坐了十几小时飞机时差还很混乱，一落地就遇到这么多事，累得已经快睁不开眼……反正公寓没有断水电网络，她撑着洗完澡就栽倒在还算完好的卧室大床上，为了安全还把所有私人物品都收进了卧室，拖了个矮柜子抵在门上。  
……然后睡死了的米拉半夜又被一声巨响给吵醒了，这声音像是某个重物砸上了客厅地板。  
困困困。  
虽然睡了几小时但还是觉得时差很乱怎么破。  
十二楼又有什么响声啊这已经是顶楼了客厅厨房浴室都没有任何值钱的东西谢谢。  
大概是天花板又掉下来一块，确切的说大概是楼顶水泥。  
哐啷！啪叽！嘭嘭嘭！  
吵死了这建筑质量真渣。  
米拉翻了个身继续睡。  
六小时后米拉自然醒，抓起手机看了一眼时间，美国凌晨两点——倒时差就是很苦逼啊叹气。她顶着一头乱七八糟的长发从床上坐起来，浴室在客厅，想去上厕所她就得走出卧室。  
因此，米拉——像任何刚起床的人那样，奋力拖开了抵着卧室门的柜子，刚要开门时她顿了顿，抬头看了看卧室天花板——没有任何裂缝什么的，很好，卧室这个建筑空间仍然安全。  
米拉拧动门把手向外打开卧室门。  
米拉猛地把门关上了。  
客厅一片狼藉，如果说楼顶被毁带来的是落地窗附近全是掉落的水泥块什么的，客厅的小沙发咖啡桌还完好无损——起码米拉入睡前还完好无损就是落了些灰尘，现在客厅就是个溅满血迹的凶案现场。  
而且。被迫开放式的阳台瓦砾/血迹/残肢堆里。躺着一个穿红衣服的肢体奇怪扭曲的人……大概是个人……的尸体。  
这景象从破案电视剧里看还成，真出现在眼前，米拉直截了当地关上门已经算自保能力MAX了，美国是不是该打911来着！她抓起手机……等等那是个尸体吧？没道理突然有个尸体出现在十二楼阳台对吧？更没道理有人刻意爬上十二楼的阳台然后在那里嗝屁对吧？  
再看看情况嗯。米拉在心里给自己打气。我是社会主义接班人我接受的是唯物主义教育我是个无神论者。她在行李里找了找……【哔——】没武器，粗口自动消音，我是个好孩子。  
没武器咋办？米拉还穿着稍厚的长袖睡衣睡裤，于是她拿起了一只小皮鞋——不要笑，卧室里没有折凳，除了小皮鞋就是行李箱笔电手机还算硬物了，这是非常符合逻辑的武器选项。理智派米拉淡定地握紧手机并在腋下夹好小皮鞋，她再次小心地，慢慢地，尽量不发出声音地打开卧室门，一手举着鞋子预备攻击，一手握紧拨好911的手机，谨慎地踩上客厅地板。  
客厅墙上真的是有很多飞溅的血迹还有肉沫（不不不，不要去想那是什么）墙纸被划得一塌糊涂，双人小型矮沙发被刀划开了，里面的海绵翻了出来，咖啡桌翻倒在地还折断了腿，旁边还有一把武士刀？？？幸亏客厅没电视，不然肯定保不住，连木质地板也被掀起了不少，露出了底下的……应该是地暖管子。  
越靠近水泥瓦砾堆血迹就越多越分散，从血迹的飞溅形状看……米拉把看多了罪案剧的脑洞推开，然后她看到了切断的戴手套的手指……从小腿切断的一只穿靴子的脚……说实话真的很想吐槽好伐，因为看起来实在太奇怪了反而不觉得惊恐恶心什么的……瓦砾堆中肢体骨折扭曲的一大坨穿着红色黑色但是脏兮兮又全是血的尸体。  
……入侵者还穿着死侍制服。  
……制服还跟电影里不大一样，但那个头套还是一样的所以很好认。  
……现在连尸体掉在别人家阳台也要COSPLAY吼？！  
米拉还举着鞋子和手机，尸体的脑袋在这个角度差不多正对着米拉的脸，这死侍面罩质量不错，一看就不是便宜货，两块黑色区域缝得还挺好。  
突然死侍睁开了眼睛。  
米拉一僵，抓紧了手机和鞋子。  
死侍眨了眨眼睛。  
米拉一动不动，说实话她觉得自己惊吓过度已经不会有反应了，电影里那些尖叫都是骗人的！  
“你911已经拨出去了亲爱哒。”死侍说。


	2. 你要相信都是平行宇宙的错

“Hello？Hello？？？Nine-One-One.”911接线员在电话里说。“Do you need help?”  
“Sorry, wrong call.”死侍回答。  
米拉盯着死侍缓慢地……自我修复，是挺慢的，死侍这会儿也只活动了一下脖子，四肢还是乱七八糟地扭曲着，哦他还缺了左小腿和一根手指。  
于是米拉结束了911通话，好在留学前她恶补考托福，英文还成，只要不碰上口音浓重的人听力没啥大问题。  
“嘿baby？”死侍用刚刚恢复了些的右手打招呼，右手还缺了中指。  
不知道为什么这有点滑稽。  
“恢复起来好像没有电影里那么快……”米拉，仍处于震惊中以至于大脑有点当机，盯着死侍的肢体慢慢扭回正确形体，小声哔哔了一句。  
死侍脑袋左边突然出现了一个黄色方形框框：“这个妹子知道我们的电影哎！”还自己读了一遍，声音比死侍本人年轻点儿。  
马上死侍脑袋右边出现了一个白色方形框框：“没错没错！”这声音比死侍本人老一点儿。  
死侍面罩上的白色眼睛瞪大了：“HOLY 【哔——】【哔——】哥是又突破了次元墙吗？！等一下！作者！你真打算这样中英文混用？！哦这是又一个平行宇宙设定又很随心所欲？那么哥面前这个一看就是亚洲妹子的妞就是【哔——】”  
黄色框框：“显然你不能说出剧透，这是规则。”  
白色框框：“听起来很有道理。”  
“你们得慢点儿，我读全大写的英语句子没那么快。”米拉说。  
黄框和白框都抖了抖，米拉面前突然爆炸般出现了四五个黄白框，里面是各种惊叹号还有超大字体的“有人能看到我们！”“终于！！！”“总算有个作者有良心把我们也写进同人文里了！”“这篇是PG-13还是NC-17？？？”  
要不是米拉英语还可以，这一堆突然爆出的框框都能把她给淹没。  
“真的？框框？”死侍继续对着这一场景外的作者吐槽，“能都换成读者熟悉的语言不——哦已经换了，看着是英文读起来是中文，还有黄白盒子不叫框框，在漫画里它们就叫box，黄盒子和白盒子。”  
“我看过点儿欧美漫画，”米拉说，现在她确信世界已经发生了改变。“我还看过你的R级电影和一点儿死侍漫画，所以你……是死侍本人。”  
黄盒子和白盒子：“对对对。”  
“你还看得到盒子们！”死侍语调超级兴奋，“【哔——】哥这回恢复怎么这么慢！”  
“作者故意的？”黄盒子说，白盒子插嘴：“而且我们又失忆了欸。”  
“现在你们显示出来的句子都是中英双语了。”米拉说，“你们居然自带汉化。”  
黄白盒子又兴奋地爆了几句“我们没有”“可能是作者的锅”“就是作者的锅”“可能我们真的自带汉化”。死侍用长好的手臂朝米拉挥了挥以示打个招呼——没错现在他看着不扭曲了，四肢（三肢半？）在一点一点地恢复正常角度，但伤口什么的都还没愈合，这位反英雄仍然瘫在瓦砾堆里。  
“那个啥。”死侍说，“哥也想帅气地出个场来着，但请问这位漂亮妞儿有没有看到我的——”  
米拉从灰尘水泥块里指出了断指和左脚。  
“她很镇定欸。”黄盒子说。  
“看过电影和漫画呗。”白盒子说。“看过就知道我们是标配好吗。”  
“而且看到哥除了开头吓了几秒钟也没有尖叫。”死侍补充。  
“我听得到。”米拉说。“我是直接拿给你还是擦一擦拿给你？”她放下皮鞋并把手机放进睡衣口袋，在手指和脚旁边有点犹豫——断肢沾满了灰尘，血还凝固了。  
“而且还能流畅地接上哥和盒子们的台词。”死侍愉快地说，“哥不挑，没有中指的生活让哥的乐趣降低了30个百分点，没有左脚让哥的【哔——】生活有至少59个姿势都做不出来巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉——”  
米拉走到厨房——这公寓是开放式厨房，就在正门左侧，右侧是浴室与卧室。她拉开几个抽屉柜门，找出了未开封的餐具刀叉清洁剂刷子之类的东西，还有橡胶手套。于是米拉找了个大量杯接满水，拿了一副手套走回来。  
“哦哦哦！全套服务！还带清洁伤口！亲爱的我要和你结婚！”死侍高呼，在瓦砾堆里挣扎（并没有让他的痊愈速度快一点）。“亲爱的你叫什么名字？身高体重年龄血型！哥对身材不挑的不管是妹子还是汉子！哥是超赞的情人还有哥的【哔——】能力超级赞的！（以下省略大量消音词与句子）”  
米拉戴着橡胶手套的手把手指和左脚捡起来，用水冲了冲断肢的伤口，在两个盒子的声音指挥下装回死侍身上。手指重接起来还挺快的很快就自己黏上了，左脚花了点时间，米拉半跪在瓦砾堆里帮忙稳住左脚，好一会儿才看到肌肉什么重新长回去。  
“天辣天辣盒子们你们看到了吗甜心她还帮我稳住了一直到我的脚长好！”死侍眨巴着面罩上白色的眼睛，“你到现在还没告诉我你的名~~~~字~~~~？？？”  
“米拉。”米拉在确定死侍的脚长回去后，拍了拍膝盖上的尘土。“米拉-杨，英文发音听起来像年轻的那个young，我觉得是作者懒得起名字随便想了一个。”  
“青春小女神也懂四次元的梗！”“她也超懂我们！”盒子们插嘴。  
拍过膝盖后睡裤上还是留下了脏兮兮的尘土印子，米拉放弃地叹了口气，在周围的水泥碎块中看了看，找了块比较大又平整的坐在了上面。“你不会杀掉我，对不对？”她还是有点儿紧张的，不过仍然尽量把口吻放得温和了些，反正英语非母语说起来八成有口音，也不算她的锅。  
死侍又眨巴眨巴眼睛，“哦你这可爱的辣妞儿，哥可不是那么没良心的侍！”随着每一秒过去他都在恢复，速度在缓慢加快，米拉观察他伤口恢复的状态，看起来挺像那种电影特效来着，而且确实不恶心，可能严重的伤恢复起来很慢，小伤口恢复起来快些。“哥不会杀掉一个对哥又善良又友好的妹子！就算哥又双叒叕失去记忆也一样！”  
“那好吧。”米拉稍微蜷缩了一点，9月的美国还是蛮冷的，她皱着眉。“我想知道这是个什么故事，电影？动画？漫画？我之前好像在盒子上看到了同人文。”  
“是同人小说！”黄盒子听上去可兴奋了，白盒子也说没错没错。  
“那你们能告诉我这是在故事的开头还是过程中？”米拉追问。  
“我们不能说！”“这违反了规则！”盒子们争抢着回答，“作者不让说！”  
“那么……”米拉想了想各种可能性，从我是主角还是配角，这个世界一直都有超级英雄存在吗，我在这个故事里戏份有多少，主角是死侍还是谁等等想法全都过了一遍之后，选了一个问题：“你还记得的最后一件事是什么？”  
死侍想了想，“哥不记得了。”他沮丧地垮下肩膀，“哥睁开眼睛就看到一个小辣妞儿拿着一只鞋子和一个拨号911的手机。”然后死侍的口吻重新变得欢乐，“哥觉得哥对你一见钟情了！！！盒子们也这么觉得！！！”  
黄白盒子还配合地点头——看到浮在半空中两个颜色框上下晃了晃，感觉真是谜之酸爽 by 米拉。  
（又及：任何女性在被夸赞外表好看或者什么类似的词儿之后都会心情愉悦，米拉现在已经很想对死侍来个微笑了，不行她得稳住，现在她还没搞清楚这个世界的状况）  
“那你恢复之后……”米拉又看了看死侍身上被切割得破破烂烂的制服，和电影里有点不一样没错但看着还是非常利落的一身行动装备，非常深的切割伤捅伤还有一个看起来像炸开皮肉的开放性伤口还在愈合中，左小腿的肌肉大概只长回了一半。“要找回你的记忆吗？”  
死侍点头点头点头点头，点头的频率米拉估计他能把脖子给摇断。  
米拉又想了一小会儿，死侍的伤口继续恢复中。  
“你知道多少个平行世界，死侍先……生。”米拉想来想去还是得回到没有超级英雄出现的现实世界去，结果死侍马上发出了受伤的哼唧声：“亲爱的你都知道平行世界和次元梗！那你肯定知道我是谁！不要叫我先生，听起来冷漠得我的自愈因子都要罢工——”  
“韦德 威尔逊，韦德。”米拉及时阻止死侍跑偏，“我确信我来到了一个平行宇宙。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *欧美漫画里对白都是大写字母，超英和普通剧情漫画都是一样的全大写。


	3. 米拉的世界

这章标题应该叫楚门的世界。  
不，你知道为什么。  
好吧好吧，但是你得更多地展现哥的全方面360度无死角英俊帅气贴心情人画风。  
你一点也不英俊，电影和漫画里你都像辐射过的沙皮——  
那你得先把语言bug给哥解决了，哥是挺喜欢中餐来着，但哥的话唠也让很多热爱哥的非英语读者头疼。  
行行行，全体翻译成中文，快回去走你的剧情！  
xxx  
“哥跟作者谈好啦。”死侍说，活动了一下终于恢复正常的四肢，上上下下检查破烂的制服，然后从屁屁后面拔下了一只已经被挤压得扭曲变形的针筒，玻璃碎片还卡在那个完美的，特别吸引人视线的【哔——】上卡得就跟北斗七星似的。“【哔】【哔】【哔】！！！哥就知道这回恢复慢是有原因的！”死侍边骂消音词边从打开一个制服口袋把针筒收起来，“肯定是这玩意儿减慢了哥的自愈！哥非得找几个疯狂科学家把这玩意儿的成分搞出来不可！”  
米拉冷静地等着死侍飞快的语速还把大量信息给哔哔完，死侍接着就跑回了原先的重点：“小辣妞儿，作者说这就是一个同人小说故事！而且接下来的剧情哥也不知道！”  
“好吧。”米拉叹气，“那我现在就是个小说人物，还不知道自己拿的是主角剧本还是配角剧本，更不知道自己是正派还是反派——这真的很尴尬了。”心里还给自己配上了尴尬表情包。  
一阵隆隆巨响。  
死侍低头看了看自己发出巨响的腹部，之前大半夜都在缓慢自愈中，破损的制服上有弹孔有刀口，现在恢复后除去八块，不对，十几块被各种疤痕扭曲得不行的腹肌外皮肤状况极其糟糕，要不是米拉已经成年这肚子肯定得打上马赛克。  
“哥好饿饿饿饿饿饿饿！卷饼！”死侍揉着肚子蜷成一只死侍龙虾，白盒子尖叫着“墨西哥玉米卷！！！！！”而黄盒子很不冷静地补充“我们去抢一家卷饼店！我们能吃下一家店的卷饼！”  
“呃……订个外卖？”米拉提议。在电影和漫画里看到死侍和在真实生活中看到死侍的差别不大，好在死侍不是个无差别攻击任何人的反英雄，最多算个语言行为都十分夸张的哥们儿。哪怕这真实生活其实不存在也一样。  
“辣妞！你是哥的生命之光！”死侍冲米拉竖起两根拇指，立刻从另一个装备口袋里掏出一个手机——屏幕大概在昨晚的某种打斗中阵亡了，还沾满了干涸的血渍，他用力戳了戳屏幕，骂了一句消音脏话。米拉从睡衣口袋里掏出手机递给他。  
死侍道了谢就用她的手机拨打了一个外卖电话，订了一大堆米拉知道以人类的胃口绝对吃不完的墨西哥玉米卷。他把手机抛回给米拉，冲她抛飞眼儿：“哥可不是那种忘恩负义的蠢蛋，哥请你吃这个世界上最——好吃的玉米卷！”  
“你和电影里很像嘛。”米拉忍不住好笑地吐槽。  
“电影就是根据哥的漫画拍的好吗！电影当然像哥！电影里实际上还删掉了95%的脏话暴力血腥镜头不然分级还得往上调，而且电影预算太太太少了，高层都是傻逼，傻逼！！！”死侍大声抱怨了一通，冲某个方向竖起中指，从瓦砾里走出来踩在了米拉的废墟客厅地板上。“【哔——】！！！哥是不是把你的家毁了！瞧瞧这屋子！哥会赔钱的，你这么善良温柔脸好看身材棒【哔——】的辣妞不能住在这么难看的房子里！”  
“说实话不是你，”米拉在死侍飞快的语速里插嘴，“我觉得是斯塔克的锅。”  
“那个飞天铁罐？”死侍啐了一口，“那哥是直接砸到这一堆水泥里了？”  
“……就我所看到的，一点没……错？”米拉想起昨天拍的照片，马上把手机相册打开给死侍看之前的惨状，还有拍摄时间可以证明。“我还收到了赔偿通知。”  
“哥还以为哥能砸碎半幢房子，”死侍径直走向了米拉的厨房，顺手还捡起了自己的刀，四处看另一把刀在哪（米拉也没看到，她还看了眼瓦砾堆，除了血渍脏污外没有另一把长刀的踪影）。“有的平行宇宙里哥的超能力还会有点儿变化，看来这个世界里哥还是和以前一样既没当成罗根又没当成浩克——哦浩克还在诸神黄昏里面来着。罗根在最后一部电影里挂了，哥哭得跟个傻逼一样，结果罗根还说那就是个电影他才没那么容易死，还因为哥把鼻涕哭到了他身上戳了哥一爪——”  
“金刚狼没死？”米拉突然抓住了重点。  
“当然啦这个同人小说平行世界还是宇宙什么的全——都是超级英雄，哥知道，哥就是那个打破次元墙的存在。”死侍拉开米拉的冰箱门，被里面空得连只蟑螂都没有的惨状给惊得吸了一大口气，扭头看了看米拉，又看了看空荡荡的冰箱内部。“辣妞你是靠空气生存吗！！！你的冰箱里为什么一根毛都没有！！！”  
“冰箱里怎么可能会有毛啦！”米拉哭笑不得，死侍这种随时随地不正经十分能感染别人——呃可能只有她，反正她已经不知不觉地跟着死侍不正经起来顺带还跟着吐起了槽。“我昨天才搬来！一进门就被那个铁罐给轰了房子，倒时差睡醒后你就在那堆废墟里了，我怎么知道怎么回事，我还想回去正常次元呢，在那里你们都是电影和漫画角色。”  
“NO NO NO，你已经在这个故事里啦辣妞，”死侍把冰箱门关上，“不走完全部剧情估计你脱离不了，我们都是这个宏大宇宙的一滴滴小的部分。”  
“如果我是个配角呢？如果我马上就被某个反派给恁死了呢？？？”  
黄白盒子配合地给出了“……”和“……”十二个点点。  
“哥也不知道欸，”死侍挠头，“哥连接下来的剧情也不知道，不过哥不受作者控制随时能打破次元。可以肯定的是你绝对不是个路人角色，大部分路人连台词都没有，而辣妞你有人设有背景，至少也是个三四类配角级别，而且哥还被消音了不能随便猜测剧情。”  
“那我就得坚持活到故事结尾才行，”米拉想了想，“如果我是个炮灰配角，大概在说完台词走完剧情后就得死，不是死于反派手里就是死于正邪大战。如果和主角熟悉起来，说不定还会成为主角变成英雄或者变成反派的催化剂，蜘蛛侠的本叔都成了梗，还有蝙蝠侠的爹妈——这世界有哥谭不？我之前还看到星战和星际迷航的白兵红衫干架。”  
死侍点头：“还有各种英美剧的角色，哥干活时还得避开FBI，CIA，还有POI的那个机器，实在是麻烦透顶。哥虽然失忆了但这个世界的基本规则还是很清楚滴。”  
“如果我是主角的朋友——”米拉看了看死侍，“你也不知道自己是不是主角。”  
“哥在哥的永生还有漫画还有电影里就是主角，在别人的故事里当配角也没毛病！”死侍宣布，双手叉腰，‘可把哥给得意坏了于是叉会儿腰’表情包十分贴切。  
“如果我是主角的朋友，”米拉接着推理，“要么我就得助攻主角，不管这是个爱情故事还是剧情故事，我大概都是个助攻。如果我是个反派的朋友……我大概还得把反派给推向邪恶那一面。”  
“非常逻辑！辣妞你真的不是侦探吗我觉得作者很会写聪明妞，智慧可是最新型号的塞克西。”死侍冒出了爱心，噗噗噗地从他头顶上冒出来向米拉飘了过去。米拉挥了挥手把小心心给赶开，拍上去还挺有质感的，像在拍暖呼呼的果冻。  
“如果我是主角，”米拉继续推演，“那我大概怎么折腾，在故事结束前都不会死。”  
“辣妞你千万不要尝试！！！”死侍扑过来跪地抱住了米拉大腿，“万一你把自己弄死哥就再也没有人能聊天了！！！盒子们也再也没有人能聊天了！！！至少在这个世界不要自杀！！！”  
“你先把脸从我肚子上拿开啦！！！”米拉推开趁机埋肚皮（……）的死侍脑袋，“我的睡衣！！！”  
漫画和电影里死侍都是身高一米九，米拉……一米七，但谁能猜到死侍如此地不要脸（不不不他本来就没有脸）……米拉的睡衣上本来就沾了水泥墙皮之类的灰尘，现在又被死侍满身血污给蹭了个遍，在脖子以下的不可描述部位（……）再往下的肚子一直到拖鞋上，此刻都被蹭满了更加不可描述的血渍皮肉弹药碎屑什么的，还有更多的灰尘。  
大门边可视通话机那儿响了一声：“墨西哥菜外卖！”外卖小哥听起来还挺精神的。  
米拉试图挣脱但悲催地失败了，死侍一边蹭她（的睡衣睡裤）一边还在往外冒爱心，把暖和果冻质感的小心心们从死侍头顶上赶开还挺麻烦的，虽然它们的确是小心心，但一连串果冻朝你的不可描述部位与脸飘过来……  
“玉米卷？”米拉戳了戳死侍头套上面的小揪揪（并再次挥开几个小心心）。  
“玉米卷玉米卷玉米卷！”黄盒子大声吼叫。  
“现在几点？”白盒子突然说了一句。  
米拉的双手没被死侍抱紧，她下意识地看了看阳台——天空微亮，要不是屋子里没断电她大概在黑暗中看到一坨乱七八糟的死侍会被吓得更惨，但的确还没天亮。她挣扎着拿出手机看了一眼，凌晨三点四十五。  
“死侍，这位侍，韦德！”米拉又戳了戳小揪揪，死侍还没撒手，蹭她蹭得还发出那种更加需要马赛克的声音。“好吧，是你逼我的！”此处应有一个‘是你逼我的.jpg’表情包。她抓住死侍的头罩面具往上扯，“你再不松手我就要脱掉你的面具我敢打赌你面具底下没有戴休杰克曼的纸板脸——”  
死侍撒手了并在一秒钟里保全了他的头罩的尊严。  
“没人在凌晨三点四十五还有精神。”死侍抽出他唯一那把刀。  
“肯定是剧情开始了。”米拉吐槽。


	4. 首先这是一篇生存指南

米拉看了猫眼，外卖小哥戴着餐厅帽子穿着餐厅制服，左手拎着好几个塑料袋，帽檐遮住了他大半张脸。  
“身材怎么样？”死侍在门边低声问，顺手还在破烂制服上下摸索，但没摸到……“【哔——】我居然没有带枪！！！哥的枪肯定丢在某个地方了！干！又重复了死侍1的没预算！”  
“有肌肉，肯定经常锻炼身体。”米拉描述，“看上去非常清醒，右手背在身后。”  
“没关系就算没有枪哥也能搞定一切。”死侍深呼吸，示意米拉开门。  
“总共68美金。”外卖小哥在帽檐下打量了米拉（睡衣上下脏兮兮的样子竟然没让他表情有变），把塑料袋递了过来，米拉后退了一步，死侍伸出手要接。外卖小哥突然抬头，大概没想到门边还有人，背在身后的右手动了动，米拉眼尖地看到了一点点武器的边角——死侍已经一把上前把他的右手拧住，顺手把外卖袋子扯下来塞进米拉怀里。  
“深夜抢劫？”死侍把那把黑色的枪给夺了下来，卡进自己腰带。“还是用哥挚爱的墨西哥菜当掩护！哥不能忍！哥要把你戳成筛子！”  
“但是这篇同人文是个PG-13啊这位侍。”黄盒子说。  
“你看连【哔——】都不让写。”白盒子说。  
“总可以打擦边球的嘛，”米拉抱着一大堆墨西哥菜外卖说，“毕竟我来的地方根本就没有分级你们懂的啦。”  
“可是擦边球超超超无聊！”黄盒子说。  
“而且你一出场除了刀连一把黑色的，可以shoot金属小子弹的手持型15到20发杀伤性武器都没有。”白盒子说，写作枪读作【哔——】。“多没可读性啊这位侍。”  
外卖小哥认出了死侍，正被吓得屁滚尿流中。  
“你打算把他戳成什么形状？”米拉抱怨，“要不就威胁一下得了，戳死他我们后面就得被各种调查，我可不想被FBI还有机器关注，POI真的很坑啊韦德，我觉得你肯定一直是机器的重点关注对象。”  
“辣妞你是打算低调吼？”死侍扭头，“见鬼了这味儿太好闻了哥能啃掉一头牛！”  
“你有办法处理尸体的话就……”米拉耸肩。“戳死他。”  
外卖小哥尿裤子了。  
“辣妞你这个思想很有问题啊，”死侍眯起眼睛，“不过哥喜欢！”  
“在我真变成反派之前把他恁到不成威胁行不？”米拉说，“你的肚子咆哮得快盖过我们和盒子的对话了。”  
“好主意辣妞。”死侍掏口袋掏了一会儿，把几张钞票拍在尿裤子外卖小哥脸上。“永远，永远不要提起在这里发生过什么，懂？你就是来送个外卖，拿了钱，拿了小费，结束。否则哥就把你戳成浴室花洒，听懂没有？”  
外卖小哥猛点头，死侍把他松开他就立刻朝着电梯狂奔。  
“玉米卷！”死侍扑了过来。米拉在地板上坐下，把玉米卷拿出来——死侍要请客，她才不会阻止这事发生。死侍剥开包装纸，把面罩拉到鼻尖上开始大嚼。  
“我认真地宣布这玉米卷非常好吃。”米拉啃了一个分量十足的玉米卷后说。  
“哥的选择永远是最好的！”死侍赞同地开始嚼第三个。  
“辣妞和我们的口味非常一致。”黄盒子说。  
“我们喜欢！还有为什么盒子不能吃玉米卷！”白盒子哀嚎。  
玉米卷确实非常好吃，在听过了诸多留学党的“国外中餐全是酸甜口”“美国食物只有分量足”“美国食物很难吃”“什么都没有腐国食物难吃”后，米拉早已做好了难以下咽的准备，没想到出国后第一餐……勉强算是第一餐吧，还是死侍请客。  
也有可能在N小时惊心动魄和充满【哔——】的剧情搞得她也十分饥饿之后，什么都好吃……  
外卖袋子里除了玉米卷还有小零食什么的，还有一大瓶汽水，米拉找了两个杯子和死侍分享汽水，就坐在脏兮兮的地板上大吃大喝。  
“如果刚刚那个外卖小哥是一个剧情点的话，可能他就是一个随机选取受害人的杀人犯。”米拉吃了一个玉米卷后就觉得差不多了，在零食盒子里戳了个小号炸鸡块吃。“那我就是个可能在这个时间点挂掉的倒霉配角。”  
“那笨蛋不是连环杀手，”死侍一边嚼第四个玉米卷一边说，吃得满下巴都是酱汁和碎屑，面罩下的脸部皮肤坑坑洼洼，比任何满是痘印痘坑的脸都更加马赛克，比电影版还要糟糕（但是看两眼也就习惯了 by 米拉）。“连环杀手不会被哥吓尿裤子，他打算抢劫，可能还要对你【哔——】你懂的。”  
“想到了。”米拉撇嘴，在外卖小哥被赶走后她想了想就明白了，顺带还有一身冷汗。“如果我是一个人住这里并在深夜订外卖，也有可能被某个反派或者连环杀手盯上，相当飞来横祸了。”  
“是的辣妞，你肯定是个剧情需要的角色！”死侍喝了大半杯汽水，打了一个超响的饱嗝。“你如果想避开剧情点，哥绝对接受委托！”  
“……保镖哦？”米拉也端着杯子，看着死侍抹了抹嘴把面罩拉回原位，“演你的那个演员还出了个新片叫《杀手的保镖》来着，跟演神盾前局长兼王牌特工反派的演员对手戏。”  
“瑞安雷诺兹本来就像哥！”死侍宣布，“哥在癌症之前长得比他还帅！”  
“……哦。”米拉接着喝汽水，“那啥，死侍先生——”  
“韦德！！！”  
黄白盒子跟着喊：“我们有名字的！！！”  
“我有问题要问呗。”米拉摊开双手，“我觉得这个‘死侍先生’差不多就是我要问你一些关于这个宇宙的问题的预警了，差不多就这个意思。”  
“哦哦哦暗号！哥懂！但是除此之外千万千万不要再叫哥死侍先生，听起来乱恶心一把的。”  
“行行行，韦德韦德韦德？”米拉在死侍——好吧韦德挥手强调后跟上了节奏，死侍的幽默感还挺好懂的，除了文化背景不同导致的流行梗可能接不上之外，大部分对话都很好玩，米拉这会儿的幽默感（？）大概已经逐渐被带得有点跑偏。  
“辣妞辣妞辣妞！”韦德马上接茬，“米拉米拉米拉……？跟哥交换个电话号码呗——【哔】！”他在地板上蹭得离米拉近了不少距离，摸手机才想起来手机屏幕碎得无法开机。  
米拉眼看着韦德从腰带上一个口袋里摸出了……一只尖叫鸡，然后是一个彩虹圈，接着是一个捕鼠夹（还夹在韦德的手指上，看起来就很疼，韦德不以为意地把捕鼠夹拔下来丢到一边），最后是一把小锤子。他把手机放在地板上用小锤锤拳你胸口……哦是砸自己手机，把手机卡抠出来。米拉把自己的手机卡也抠出来（用的是韦德掏出来的一个针线包，话说早拿出针线包不就解决了吗？这是一个谜）换上韦德的卡，等着开机完成。“你的号码一直都是这个？”  
“还有一大堆别的号码！”盒子们说，“除非我们被再次爆头否则我们会一直记得这个号！”“但这个号码是固定的一个，固定的好几个号码之一。”“有这个号就能找到我们！”  
米拉存了自己的手机号，写名字的时候还想了一下，最后存了“认识盒子们的米拉”，把屏幕给韦德看，韦德面罩上的白色眼睛瞪得滚圆，双手捧着脸：“辣妞你怎么这么有脑子！这个备注让哥能把你从一大堆【哔——】妹子里认出来！哥的朋友都有固定的代号但是只有辣妞你一个人能看到盒子们！！！非常好认了！哥绝对不会误删这个备注！哥要【哔——】你！！！”  
“噫，好黄哦。”米拉嘶嘶吸气，“这是个PG-13文啊死侍先生，克制一点不然你整个人都要被作者打上马赛克了。”  
“哥这就去捅了作者让她把分级改成NC-17——”韦德嚯地站起来要往某个方向冲又猛地顿住，慢慢扭头看向米拉：“辣妞你成年了没有？哥虽然不是个好人但是哥绝对百分百不搞未成年！就算你拿【哔】和【哔】指着哥的脑子威胁哥也不搞！”  
“二十二了韦德！”米拉捂脸，“我是来留学的！留学！我来念研究生！！！留学两年！！！”  
“噢噢噢哥解脱了！”韦德长长吐出一口气，“成年了！辣妞能开车能喝酒能【哔——】！！！”  
“冷静一点不然我就要用更多问题爆你的头。”米拉吐槽，好了她彻底被带偏了。  
“哥绝对不会反抗的问吧~”死侍不知从哪摸出了两片夸张的彩虹色假睫毛黏在面罩上，冲着米拉忽闪忽闪，假睫毛还带碎钻，看上去简直闪瞎眼。米拉用韦德的卡打给自己的号，再把韦德的卡抠出来还给对方，把自己的卡装回去，开机把韦德的号给存了。“我想起来了！”之前话题已经飞得有点远，“我还有两个问题，这个世界的超级英雄长得跟电影里一模一样吗？”  
“没有没有，他们都和电影演员不一样，辣妞你可以放心。”韦德把卡装进另一个口袋里。“但很多人长得都很像，毕竟演员就是照着他们的样子来选的呗，就像瑞安雷诺兹演了哥，这样那些超级英雄本人走在街上最多被当成明星索要签名合影什么的。”  
“哦哦哦懂了，那么……”米拉这回想了想，“在这个故事——而且还是个同人小说完结之前，我打算保持不死，不管我拿的是主角还是配角剧本我都打算这么干……”她又默算了一下留学以来的费用什么的，“韦德你最近有工作吗？”她试探着问。  
“哥为了你可以推掉所有活儿！”韦德立刻欢快地起誓。  
很好这很死侍，米拉翻了个白眼：“如果作者安排给你别的剧情？如果这些剧情让你不得不去行动？”  
“啊啊哥没想过这个问题……”韦德皱眉，双手在膝盖上托着下巴。“哥现在就思考一下。”  
“有了！”米拉想到了，“反正这是个同人宇宙，肯定有很多能自圆其说的部分，我觉得可以这样——等斯塔克企业的赔偿金到我账上的时候，我把钱转给你——这样，一旦我遇到危险，我就通知你来救我，这个交易行吗？”  
韦德眨巴着眼睛：“辣妞你是要雇佣哥当保镖吗？”  
“不不不，是紧急情况下需要你救场，毕竟你和我可能是这个宇宙里唯二知道自己是虚构人物的存在了。”米拉解释，“剩下的时间里，作者要安排你干嘛你都可以去干，我也可以想干嘛就干嘛，怎么样？”  
韦德伸手戳了戳米拉的脑门儿：“哥真怀疑所有的亚洲辣妞都有这么个可怕的逻辑脑子。”  
“成绩不好的人没有逻辑脑，成绩不好又没有钱的亚洲学生出不了国的好吗。”米拉揉着被戳的脑门。  
“哥什么钱都赚！”韦德继续眨巴着假睫毛，“成交了辣妞儿，那在没有危险的时候哥能约你出来吗？”这回韦德用了夸张的撒娇口吻，头顶上冒出了一个相当大的……小心心。  
电影里你明明爱的就是凡妮莎漫画里你爱过的人更多了好吗还有你的好基友小蜘蛛，米拉在心里飞快地吐槽，算了谁不知道死侍就爱嘴炮呢……而且死侍虽然非常随心所欲但是从不强迫别人，他只用嘴炮就能把人恁倒。“行啊没问题，我们还可以发发短信。”  
“哦YES！”韦德握拳。“哥绝对会保证你的安全哒！”  
“你又不知道剧情走向。”米拉推开他凑过来要亲亲的脑袋。


	5. 其次这个宇宙很有问题

事情就这么敲定了，韦德还特别开心地给米拉留下了一半剩下的外卖，宣布米拉的冰箱需要墨西哥卷的洗礼。  
不我的冰箱需要所有食物的洗礼。米拉吐槽回去，把蹦跶的韦德给一路送到了电梯边，韦德与盒子们都污七八糟地说着段子还嘟囔着等他再弄个手机就给米拉发短信。米拉跟韦德挥手道别又回到了刚住进来就被毁了阳台的公寓，对着惨状思考了一会儿……  
“行吧，反正已经这样了该干的还是得干。”米拉自言自语地叹了口气。“不管这同人小说有没人在看，读者们我先说一句，我是个从正常三次元进入这个平行世界的妹子，不是每个妹子都会卖萌打滚哭唧唧的好吗，现实生活中看到超级英雄什么的也不是每个妹子都会尖叫晕倒——我他哔的在说毛线，得面对这一切的是我又不是作者和读者。”  
阳台仍然透着风，毕竟已经强行开放了，不算太……冷吧。  
阳台外面附近还有几幢12层15层的建筑，和这幢被毁的楼房互相呈某个角度分布，各自互不阻挡阳光。在死-话唠-侍终于想起自己要再去撸个手机时已经彻底天亮了，阳台采光不错，除了一堆水泥瓦砾十分混乱以外被打斗波及的客厅墙壁地板也是很惨。米拉认真地思考了一会儿，从无神论到平行宇宙到这他哔的都是什么鬼再到我是谁我在哪儿这又在搞什么，先回卧室换衣服。  
先把被蹭得非常糟糕的睡衣给换下来，过来留学她就拖了一个最大号行李箱，带了少量衣物，出行前爹妈还硬塞了不少钱让她直接在当地买新衣服，以及壕姨妈也强行塞了一些生活费——这在原本的正常世界是很令人高兴的没错，但是平行宇宙这只能让人觉得是作者随手写的设定……还充满了“作者一点也不认真”的槽点。  
“反正有钱就行。”米拉换上了牛仔裤夹克外套和之前企图自救的小皮鞋，对着镜子——浴室里有个很大的半身镜，她打量了一下自己，嗯身高一米七+（在超英多如狗变态到处有的平行宇宙里总比一米六要好些，欧美人种都更高，仰视十分痛苦），长得还不错（然并卵有钱的留学党也有很多美人还有钱整得更美，长得好看的留学党也大有人在，米拉不是最漂亮的），钱钱不算多（马上还要给死侍钱），身材还行，身体素质……普通。  
怎么看都是配角设定啊喂。  
主角设定的话估计很快就会遇到各路超级英雄帅哥们然后开始人人爱我我爱人人的路线，反派设定的话估计很快就会卷入被迫搞事然后要么被人救要么试图感动反派要么和反派一起搞事（……）  
要不试试能不能回去正常世界得了，这样也能避开更多后续事件，万一这个世界也有个正常的米拉即将被正派爱死或被反派恁死，那都是这个世界的逻辑，跟米拉这个外来者没关系。  
做好决定后，米拉打开笔记本电脑上网查起了昨天的机场——一切都是从她走出机场一脸懵逼开始的，星战白兵和红衫蓝衫，非常SW和ST，当时她还以为是COSPLAY。  
（不，网页是英文的，留学生能看不懂英文吗？就算作者给汉化了咱也看得懂 By 米拉）  
谷歌第一条消息：XXXX机场昨日毁于XXX与XXX激战，民众因及时疏散没有死亡，仅有X人轻伤。  
配图是昨天她下飞机的机场被夷为废墟的现场照片，还一连配了十七八张。  
……居然还有现场视频。  
米拉点开视频，果然看到了几艘小型穿梭艇在机场上空互相biu biu biu发射光束互相伤害，机场群众迅速抱头蹲下并在地勤指挥中撤离，刚撤离完就有两艘飞艇撞上了机场建筑引发大爆炸与火灾……  
米拉：我需要一个捂脸扶额表情包。  
行吧，她回不去了，估计不走完剧情就回不去。  
所以现在咋整。  
米拉环视卧室，简约风黑白灰大床床头柜书桌衣柜网线，这就是全部了，很适合生活。这幢12层公寓楼在斯塔克企业战损买下之后楼下的安保系统也没变化，只要保安没乱放人进来，她就暂时安全——当然了外卖小哥是个抢劫犯就是另一回事了。  
在原本的正常三次元世界，到了一个新地方自然要做功课，了解一下当地的风土人情——去旅游还要看一下当地景点和天气状况旅馆价格呢。  
米拉开始在网上搜超级英雄星球大战星际迷航之类的各种消息，谷歌老老实实地给出了海量搜索结果：斯塔克企业崛起也就从二战到现在几十年什么的，X战警也差不多在八九十年代崛起（变种人也是二战前后开始有官方记录），超人在大都会蝙蝠侠在哥谭，网上有很多小丑狂笑着宣布要毁灭世界的视频，哥谭反派视频也不少。还有很多金刚狼捅人的视频——打了马赛克的没有露脸，顺带一提真正的金刚狼和漫画设定差不多，身高一米六多点，可能还没米拉高（电影里的休杰克曼一米九哈哈哈哈哈哈米拉看到这个的时候捶桌狂笑了十分钟）（还有金刚狼3那部电影，X战警还发了个官方声明说这个剧本写得很不错）。  
爱荷华州有星舰基地（认真的？企业号USS Enterprise，NCC-1107正在进行五年任务，倒是和米拉出国前看的星际迷航重启电影时间线同步，AOS时间线嘛）那么也就是说这个宇宙和瓦肯人已经合作开拓宇宙边疆了。星球大战时间线倒是已经走到了续集三部曲那儿，比隔壁星际迷航时间线要早得多。  
米拉接着拓展搜索，既然有DC和X战警的超级英雄那么……复仇者大厦在曼哈顿没错，超级英雄注册法案……这新闻是有的，和她出国前看的美国队长3也同步，复仇者联盟3和4还没上映，平行宇宙也没这些故事情节。雷神3她考完研究生各种考试和准备作品集之后才在出国前补看了，目前这个宇宙里还没雷神索尔的最新消息，新闻停留在复仇者上一次集结打奥创那破事儿上。索尔本人比演员克里斯海姆斯沃斯还要更加高大英俊（演员选得很贴切了），也没有浩克的消息——大概和电影一样还在外太空搞事。美国队长失踪了，猎鹰与鹰眼还有绯红女巫也失踪了，肯定在黑豹的家乡瓦坎达没跑。  
“我之前还看了点吸血鬼日记邪恶力量什么的……”米拉接着拓展搜索，在昏天黑地准备研究生申请学校的时候也能一边放松一边练习无字幕的听力。底特律曾有大规模恶魔事件记录，全美也不时有奇闻怪谈事件，鬼魂杀人之类的小道消息，超自然网站也很多。“按照这个逻辑，温彻斯特抓鬼兄弟也肯定存在。”  
几个月前除去刷那些老友记之类的听力专用剧，为了缓解留学考试压力米拉还刷了不少奇奇怪怪的剧（当然也没看完很多但还是了解了不少知识），接着搜索下去她就发现波特兰有格林和怪物，童话镇也存在。甚至没错，还有断头谷小镇，里面肯定还生活着那位从南北战争时期穿越现代的伊卡伯德-克兰与艾比-米尔斯警官，还有约翰-康斯坦丁——这位大名鼎鼎的驱魔神探的零星消息。  
再往更多的方向搜索，FBI有犯罪心理小组，巴尔的摩有威尔-格雷厄姆的大学授课记录，米拉还搜到了汉尼拔-莱克特的心理医生资格……但这个宇宙并没有汉尼拔电视剧，这就非常让人不安了.jpg  
至于POI……米拉只搜到了亿万富翁芬奇的少许新闻，也没有电视剧，想必这位亿万富翁的日常就是带着特工里瑟在机器帮助下拯救生命。  
再往下越搜线索越多，除了超级英雄们授权好莱坞拍了些电影外，刑侦破案类没有电视剧能帮助米拉回忆那些海量的案件细节（如果她真的遭遇连环杀手那怎么破！）  
手机响了一声短信提示音，米拉拿起来一看，韦德发了一连串小心心和卷饼和彩虹过来，接着下一条是“哥搞了个新手机！！！亲亲表情X10”。  
米拉回他一个笑脸表情和“我正在搜这个宇宙有多少超级英雄和连环杀手”，韦德秒回“哥绝不会让你被捅死的！彩虹表情卷饼表情小心心X5”。  
米拉：吐舌头表情X3  
韦德：亲亲+彩虹+拥抱+冰淇淋表情  
米拉干脆打了个电话过去，感觉再不打电话韦德能用短信把她的手机塞爆。  
“辣妞你肯定超级思念哥的幽默感了MUA MUA MUA~”韦德说。  
“不我只是觉得你能用短信把我的手机给爆了，”米拉流畅地吐槽回去并按了免提，继续在谷歌的知识海洋中遨游。“我只看到了超级英雄电影电视剧，犯罪心理之类的破案剧都没有，这个情况显然就是预备着让人成为连环杀手的目标……噫！”她接着猛敲键盘好弥补更多知识，“给点生存建议？”  
“开心享受一切！”韦德在电话那边说，听背景音似乎是在大街上。“哥在知道自己是个漫画角色后还屠杀过整个漫画宇宙，但是一点卵用都没！”  
“韦德你是一个不会死的角色好伐！”  
“辣妞你是一个和哥一样知道自己是个角色的辣妞欸！”  
“但是我不想死啊啊啊！”  
“在死之前把敌人打倒就好了啦啦啦！”  
“都市版荒野求……不对，丧尸生存哦？”  
“哥就是这个意思啦~”  
“说得好轻松哦，”米拉冲着手机做鬼脸吐舌头——然后她才想起自己根本没跟韦德视频，对方那个二逼也完全看不到她的表情——她真是被韦德带坏惹。“看起来我要准备一堆生存装备还得避开各种剧情点，一个非常不幸的消息就是：我现在想不起来多少剧情，我觉得我的生存几率降低了99个百分点了韦德！”  
“嗯……”韦德那边似乎陷入了思考。“哥觉得不会欸——哦小蜘蛛！”  
“啥情况？”米拉立刻听到了韦德那边发出的少女追星式尖叫。“等等我看看这个世界……蜘蛛侠电影！托比虫还是加菲虫还是荷兰虫？”  
“这个宇宙是未成年小蜘蛛！”韦德一边尖叫一边小小声地对米拉解释，“所以哥不能对小蜘蛛这样那样这样那样，哥还画了一堆哥和小蜘蛛的同人图，在网上可受欢迎了！”  
“我炒鸡不意外的，”米拉朝手机的反方向挪了挪，韦德那边的尖叫实在令人发指。“你可以拍点小蜘蛛的照片自己舔屏。”跟韦德说话实在很像网友聊天，只不过互扔表情包变成了互相嘴炮……这种谜之顺遂感只能说是米拉内在的吐槽属性被韦德激发了，谁叫她在这个世界第一个聊天的非正常对象（咦）是嘴炮雇佣兵……  
“哥已经拍了！哥还录了像！”韦德在那边啊啊啊啊啊小蜘蛛我爱你看那可爱的臀线啊啊啊啊啊迷弟模式开启。米拉在国内也偶尔看点同人图什么的，学艺术专业的好处就是不光可以自己画还会认识同人大手巨巨……等等她电脑里好像还存了点同人图。  
打开文件夹找到了曾经存的死侍X小蜘蛛的贱虫同人图，米拉刚要问韦德邮箱怎么拼写，公寓大门又被摁响了门铃。  
……等等这啥情况？平行宇宙谁会来找她？


	6. FBI说我们要和你谈谈

米拉跟韦德要邮箱后就结束通话让他继续自由地去当蜘蛛侠迷弟，鉴于昨晚的外卖小哥事件，米拉看了看周围……还是没有什么防身的玩意儿能用。  
等会儿她就去沃尔玛Costco这类大型超市买个球棒之类的带着，留学生又不能申请合法搞点武器……  
说得好像她在这种到处都是两米肌肉壮汉的世界就能熟练运用一根球棒一样。  
但他哔的还是得去开门，因为门铃已经摁到第五声了。米拉只好垂头丧气地从电脑前起来，手机也设置好随时拨号给韦德……想想都得加钱给雇佣兵，万一又来个谜之连环杀手怎么破……  
米拉看了看可视屏幕与猫眼，外面站着两位穿西装的……呃一男一女，看起来很眼熟啊？这又是一个谜。  
“米拉-杨小姐？”那位西装女士开口，和西装男亮出了证件：“FBI.”  
米拉：！！！！！  
咋了她和韦德没杀人啊！这年头口头威胁也要被调查吗……  
米拉战战兢兢地开了门，两位探员再次亮了证件。“我是艾米丽-普伦蒂斯，这位是大卫-罗西，我们有几个问题想问你，可以吗？”黑发女探员温和地询问。  
……更耳熟了。米拉想了想，让他们进了门，困惑地打量两人：普伦蒂斯年轻些，男性探员罗西人到中年，还留了点儿胡子，注意到她打量的视线后对她微微一笑。  
“……喔，”普伦蒂斯一进门就看到了客厅的惨状，米拉觉得她能控制住没露出震惊脸算她情绪控制好了。毕竟墙纸地板崩坏加血迹飞溅还有新鲜出炉的水泥废墟风开放式阳台，怎么看都很不对劲。“我从没见过……”她欲言又止，看向米拉。  
“从没见过这种装修对吧？”估计是真给韦德带跑了，米拉忍不住吐槽。“两位探员有什么要问我？现在才——哦快中午12点了，见鬼我上网上了太久。”她看了眼手机，似乎不是什么大情况，就退出了给韦德的拨号。  
“是这样，”罗西探员观察着她的表情——被人盯着当然会有所察觉，米拉内心弹幕。“你认识这个人吗？”他将手里的照片给她看。  
“恶，他是昨天送外卖的那个混蛋。”米拉一眼就看出这是外卖小哥，企图抢劫的那个傻逼，“确切地说是凌晨三点多也就是今天。”  
“他给你送了外卖，是吗？”  
“对，”米拉点头，“FBI找上我……他不会是死了吧？”  
“正确，”普伦蒂斯说，“根据记录，他最后出现的地方是这里。”  
这种情节实在是有点耳熟。米拉老老实实地回答问题：“哦，我知道了。”  
罗西接着观察她的反应：“能问问你们聊了什么吗？或者——你有没有发现什么不对劲的地方？”  
“说来话长，”米拉看了看一片狼藉的客厅，反正沙发是不能坐了，而且还没有餐桌椅，显然她不能请这两位FBI坐下。“这环境我也没法招待你们。那我就简单点，让我看看——”她在手机里找到了昨晚的通话记录，快三点时拨出的电话，韦德还存了个“超好吃玉米卷”的备注。  
等等还有个问题，FBI会不会把她和死侍扯在一起？毕竟这个世界有星舰有超级英雄，说不定还有魔法，她还没去搜腐国有没有霍格沃茨呢。  
“你们……认不认识死侍？”米拉试探着问。  
“雇佣兵，X计划，通缉名单上有他。”普伦蒂斯露出了有点困扰的表情，“FBI和X人类分属两个部门，他昨晚在这里？”  
“他叫的外卖。”米拉调出手机里昨天下午拍的阳台废墟照，时间戳帮了大忙，这照片真是拍得太有用了。“昨天我刚下飞机就到了这里，这是我姨妈的投资公寓，然后非常不凑巧地——斯塔克。”她指了指阳台惨状，向两位探员解释。“我倒时差累得要死，接着就知道斯塔克集团把这地方买下了，所以我就去睡觉。半夜醒来——我不大记得几点了但我拨过一次911……”手机通话记录显示是两点多，“因为我被客厅的声音吵醒了。”她示意墙纸地板沙发被划开的状况。“我想这场面是因为死侍出现在了这里。”  
两位FBI探员理解地点点头，罗西好奇地问：“然后死侍就叫了外卖？”他大概在忍笑。  
“睡到半夜被吵醒真——的很头疼，”米拉只想叹气，“我还以为有小偷，但我就在水泥堆里发现了死侍。”她指出半夜死侍出现的位置，“他当时大概是……死了，看到他复活时我吓了一跳。”  
“如果是我我也会吓一跳。”普伦蒂斯撇嘴，那使她的表情看起来还有点可爱。  
“死侍还……挺好，”米拉艰难地承认，毕竟是一个同样理解米拉处境的难兄难弟嘛。“除了话多以外他好像不会对无辜的人出手。在等他完全恢复正常的时候，死侍用我的手机叫了外卖，接下来的事就有点诡异了。”  
两位FBI听得很认真这种事是不会对米拉造成什么影响的尽管这个平行宇宙早就坏掉了。“外卖送到的时候，他的声音很有精神，听上去一点也不困。”  
“他按响门铃的时候，你就发现了这一点吗？”罗西追问。  
米拉耸耸肩膀，“我平时也看破案剧，韦德也觉得凌晨三点通常没几个人会很有精神。可能我以为来的会是个困得不行的外卖员？但这个人不对劲。”她模仿了昨晚外卖小哥的举动，“我和韦德从猫眼看到他像这样戴着帽子，右手背在身后。”  
接着她详细描述了发生什么事，对方被韦德一把缴获武器还吓尿了裤子（米拉隐瞒了她和韦德说脏话威胁对方，不过两位探员表示理解）  
“那之后他就走了，是吗？”普伦蒂斯问。  
“是的。”米拉回答，“他是在……那之后死了吗？”  
“我们正在调查。”罗西说，对她微笑（您根本没有说啊喂by米拉）。“感谢你的合作，如果还有问题我们会继续和你联络。”他掏出了名片，普伦蒂斯也掏出了名片，米拉接过来看了一眼，“我的联络方式楼下保安那里就有，估计你们FBI也查得到很快我就要去念大学研究生——咦？”  
Behavioral Analysis Unit.   
这……词组……长得……有点……陌生……啊。米-母语不是英语-被托福考试虐得死去活来-拉盯着两张名片艰难地在脑子里扒那些记忆里乱七八糟的单词们，汉化失败了吗作者？不过这么久英语也不是白学的，很多英语词组都有个简写，WTF或者OMG什么的，那……B……A……U……  
卧槽犯罪心理小组啊我去！米拉内心咆哮，行为分析小组啊我勒个去！  
根本就不能安生过日子了啊我去！平行世界第一天认识韦德第二天就被犯罪心理小组给盯上了啊啊啊！  
“怎么了？”罗西问。  
记忆这种事只要一根线就能串起一溜故事来，米拉这会儿想起来了，这位罗西就是从第三季开始替代小组内最为年长的吉迪恩的智囊大叔，而普伦蒂斯这位女探员就是那位艾米丽啊啊啊啊。  
“没……我——听说过BAU小组，”米拉艰难地试图挽回形象，该死的作者汉化！该死的“真正的角色长得跟演员很像但又不一样”！要不是这样估计她能第一时间认出BAU小组成员，虽然那位高智商瑞德小博士和巧克力摩根更好认一点就是了。米拉在心里猛捶当初刷剧根本没看完犯罪心理的自己（剧太长不看），“听说你们都在解决，呃，连环杀手之类的案子。”  
罗西和普伦蒂斯似乎都觉得这挺好笑的，安慰了米拉几句并重复说有情况就打电话给他们，这才离开公寓。米拉感觉背后都出了点儿冷汗，根据穿越小说定律——穿越平行世界也是穿，只要你穿，就一定会遇到有人搞事，区别也不过是女主女配炮灰反派，反正搞事始终存在不要妄想逃开这些锅。这些世界中原本的主角会因为各种原因找上你……米拉仔细回想了一下自从抵达这个平行世界后自己的言行和各种事件细节，嗯嗯没毛病，随便拖一个三次元妹子进来也不会做得比她更好处理得更理智了。咱是个成年的二十二岁辣妞，独自留学念艺术，本来应该是摸清大学课程安排逛逛这个城市吃吃美食搞点自拍交些外国朋友什么的，结果现在变成了我曾经看过的漫改电影科幻奇幻电影都是生活中真实存在的事件我有一个嘴炮雇佣兵保镖大概能在紧急时刻过来救我的小命而且我很可能被卷进了一起连环谋杀案。  
银河系漫游指南的第一句话是：不要惊慌.jpg  
大写加粗字体版。  
WTF. 这个宇宙你逗我。  
真想变成海豚跟这个世界告别然后谢谢你们的鱼。  
送走了犯罪心理探员两名，米拉又回到了电脑前——开玩笑资料还没查完，万一开启腐国剧本怎么破……毕竟那位卷毛侦探和助手军医还有一堆英剧都如此有名。笔电屏幕上还停留在邮箱和文件夹页面上，韦德已经把邮箱地址发了过来，还毫无必要也非常死侍地附加了很多表情符号。  
她之前打算干什么来着……？哦对她要给韦德发贱虫同人图。  
听起来就有种尴尬感。  
米拉把电脑里的同人图给韦德发了一份，接着扫了一圈腐国新闻……毫不意外地看到了咨询侦探的网站，还看到了一条神秘失踪的蓝色电话亭新闻。行吧，比较有名的英美剧都上线了，说不定她没看过的英美剧角色在街上随便闲逛都能遇见。  
这种“全世界只有我知道我走错地方”的感觉真是太酸爽了，米拉扶额，鉴于破案剧的谜之定律，很有可能连环杀手真的会找上她——谁知道她拿的是什么剧本呢……  
新邮件又跳了出来，学校邮件还有韦德的回信，话说在这样一个世界里上了学难道她回去之后还得重新上一遍课吗……想想都头痛。米拉自暴自弃地点开韦德的邮件，里面各种大写和语无伦次和脸滚键盘asdfghjklpoiuytre这种谜之字体非常充分地表达了韦德的激动之情，在狂热兴奋后韦德好歹稍微正经了两句话问米拉还有没有别的CP同人图什么的，最好再来点同人文，附件了一大堆蜘蛛侠在纽约上空飞来飞去的照片还有个小视频。  
从不少照片那个兴奋到模糊的手抖程度是很好理解韦德的迷弟之心了.jpg  
这要在现实生活中，韦德大概就是那种日常就兴奋过度仿佛哈士奇的网友/已线下见面的基友，本来在网上就一见如故每天不互扔个两百遍表情包不算完，到了线下估计也瞬间毫无距离接着……聊，算是吧。  
米拉在自己收藏夹里扒拉了点儿网址回邮件，顺带问了问韦德FBI找上门还有昨天那个傻逼不幸遇难怎么破。  
韦德大概这几天都很闲（估计此刻正在舔同人图因为那边好安静的）很快又打了电话回来：“辣妞你说那个【哔——】死了？”  
“犯罪心理小组都来了你懂的。”米拉回答，韦德在电话里语速也飞快，真是太考验听力了（幸好有作者给力的汉化，虽然也在比较谜的地方掉链子）。  
“作者果然是要搞点事，”韦德说，“通常我那些编辑为了搞个大新闻都会让哥去干点什么耸人听闻的事情，比如屠杀漫威宇宙什么的，不过哥本来就很想搞一遍了所以也没什么大区别啦。”  
“我觉得我应该把你的死侍漫画都给看一遍，不然我接不了你的梗。”米拉吐槽回去，韦德在那边哈哈哈哈乐成傻侍还说马上就给她订个电子版全集，嗓音原本还挺亮的韦德在电话里听起来稍有低沉，挺好听来着，X因子大概唯一没改变的就是他的嗓音。有韦德这么一个（更加）了解这是怎么一回事的存在，哪怕米拉本来就十分镇定理智充满逻辑地处理好各种事宜，也觉得松了一口气。每个人（其实就是她自己）都需要get一个朋友，就算没有朋友也需要一个了解你的敌人，再不济你也需要一个能和你毫无顾忌互开玩笑的存在——绝对减压。  
“说不定连环杀手下一个目标就是我。”米拉好笑地说，“等一下这话说得好有flag。”  
“等打完这仗就回老家结婚这个梗已经用烂了辣妞，”韦德在那边愉快地反驳，“至少也来个膝盖中箭或者蛋糕是个谎言嘛。”  
“后面那个梗我得查查，文化差异，韦德，绝对是文化差异——我这就给斯塔克集团写邮件要赔偿，账户给我。”米拉被这个flag提醒了，赶快把手机连上电脑导进阳台照片，写好邮件发了过去，坐等赔偿。期间韦德全程没挂电话，开始给米拉普及各种西方流行文化梗。米拉听得就没停过笑，幽默感（和二逼感）真是居家旅行穿越平行宇宙必备。  
“嘿辣妞，”韦德聊了一大堆之后突然说，“哥带你游览这里？哥知道哪里有最好吃的墨西哥菜还有最棒的风景，还有那些超级英雄超级反派的巡逻路线！”  
……离开学还有好几天，反正米拉从昨天抵达这公寓后就没出过门，有个免费导游当然好了。  
“没问题。”米拉立刻就答应了，“在哪见面？”  
“约会！”韦德在另一边大叫。“哥约到了一个妹子！”  
“这不是约——”米拉还没反驳完韦德就挂了电话，很快发了个地址过来。好吧这仍然很死侍……扶额X2  
她还得再买点什么东西，比如球棒，学校挺近的毕竟这是大学城附近，她可以不用开车（在这儿她还得去考个驾照什么的挺麻烦），可能还得去重新买个沙发顺便再给冰箱里塞点应急食物……米拉在导航地图上标注出路线，看了看天气，把过肩长发绑了个马尾，拉好夹克带上钱包钥匙手机下楼。  
乘电梯前她还看到顶层其他房间——还有三间，都没人住，走廊里还有监控摄像头——也就是说犯罪心理小组可以通过调用监控录像知道昨晚这里发生了什么事，比如韦德把外卖傻逼戳上走廊墙壁什么的。米拉没撒谎估计也打消了他们的……怀疑。  
走出公寓时米拉还和保安黑人大叔打了招呼，手机导航显示是出门左转过两个十字路口再右转的一家咖啡店……  
“哦，对不起。”一个好听的男低音说。他和米拉对面走过时不小心互相撞上了肩膀。  
“没关系。”米拉回答。这个男人挺年轻，按欧美人种的外表来看大概快三十岁了，穿着件深色拉链外套与牛仔裤，长相……还不错，应该是个混血，明显的白人与拉丁裔混血感。  
米拉只看了他一眼就继续向前，她的手紧紧握着钱包塞在口袋里，另一只手抓着手机继续看路线图……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这个“海豚说再见and谢谢你们的鱼”也是银河系漫游指南的梗。  
> *“蛋糕是个谎言/The cake is a lie”是《传送门》系列的梗，其在西方的流行程度可以参考“膝盖中箭”，是已经突破亚文化壁垒进入主流文化的一个梗（也就是说已经用烂……我觉得差不多相当于星战的“我是你爸爸”这种感觉）（今儿才从没品笑话看到的，顺手就……）


	7. 如果有人盯着你

这里的街道道路很长，还长得有点年久失修的画风，米拉走了好一阵子，顺便在脑子里列需要买的物品清单。可能近期就是开学季，一路上看到的大部分人都十分年轻，很多人都拖着行李箱，估计是在找自己的住处地址，本地住户也对大学新生老生们十分友善，还有人对新生打招呼。  
之前出门时米拉还看了看楼顶的毁损情况，非常不幸的是，就她那一幢楼，就她那一处公寓遭受了最惨烈波及——大写的倒霉。一幢现代化钢结构玻璃外墙建筑顶上塌了一角，剩下的还有半幢楼玻璃碎裂，都是在阳台区域，似乎没什么人员伤亡。不过看着还是挺惨的，维修费用肯定不低，斯塔克集团买下来后想必修整不成问题。  
抵达那家咖啡店门口时韦德还没有到。米拉看了看周围，路况良好，行人不多，她发了个消息说自己已经到了。韦德回得飞快：“辣妞哥正在飞奔而来！哥都好——久没有约过会了！亲亲小心心亲亲彩虹冰淇淋甜甜圈表情包”  
“这不是约会（中指表情包）没有人在刚认识第二天就出来约会啊啊啊！”米拉努力赶上对方的手速打字回复，在打下一句“是你说出来当导游的我以为我们可以当个朋友”打到一半韦德的第二条消息发了过来：  
“哥懂，亚洲妞都要经过超级漫漫漫漫长的相处才会同意第一次约会”  
“不不不韦德这真的不是约会”米拉为了赶上韦德飞快的手速也跟着加快了自己的手速，连标点符号都省了：“亚洲妞的约会方式和欧美不大一样”  
“那辣妞你以前的约会是什么样；）”还是没有标点符号，倒是有小表情。  
话题又被带跑了，不过这也很好玩儿，反正在这个平行宇宙里估计爹妈姨妈各路亲戚朋友同学都不一样了，可能从她踏出机场的那一刻她就和原本世界断了联系。就算告诉韦德，死侍又能告诉谁？小蜘蛛吗？小蜘蛛也不会把她的人生故事登报纸。米拉回想了一下大学期间几次短暂且惨烈的约会——都没成，于是她打字回复：“蠢男生向我要社交账号，然后就开始发消息问我有没有空吃饭。”标点符号正确，发送。  
“噫，听起来非常社交废柴。”韦德回复。  
“非常非常废柴。”米拉同意地打字，“他们完全可以当面邀请我。”  
“那你接受了没？？？”韦德连发了三个问号。“哥就是个会当面约人的社交达人，哥毁容之前可擅长社交惹~”  
“有的接受有的拒绝，”米拉回复，“吃饭的那几次也很无聊。”  
“哥的闺蜜电台随时倾听！”  
“全程尬聊，极其尴尬，超新星爆炸级别的尴尬。”米拉打着字，“你能相信大部分大学男生都没什么兴趣爱好吗？反正约我的那几个都是。”  
“哥听说亚洲学生都忙于学习没空培养爱好……”韦德回了这一句，下一句迟迟不来，米拉等了一分钟，抬起视线看看周围——她还站在咖啡店门口，出门前已经快中午，快四点时才吃了第一餐，这会儿挺适合吃个午餐什么的，不过和韦德发短信的话大概又是墨西哥卷。有不少人已经开始往咖啡店这儿来排队买咖啡了，还有三明治之类的简餐。  
没人真的在注意她，但还是有个视线盯着她，感觉有点儿诡异……  
也许是她的亚洲脸比较少见？并没有，同校的亚洲学生日韩东南亚都有还有美籍华人，一路上她起码看到了五张亚洲脸。  
“嘿辣妞！”突然韦德在身后拍了她的肩膀，米拉条件反射地“啊”了一声。  
“你吓了我一跳。”米拉说。  
然后她发现周围有更多视线关注了这里——估计是死侍在她背后暗搓搓站了一会儿的缘故。韦德没穿制服，但还带着标志红头罩和手套，穿了身普通的连帽拉链运动衫和牛仔裤系带高帮靴，看起来……忽略死侍头罩这个加拿大汉子的身材真是不错……  
“没错哥的身材爆好来着，一向有人对哥的身材流口水唷。”韦德双手叉腰十分得意，“男的女的都有唷~”头罩上他还抬了抬眉毛，那黑红相间的面罩能表达的情绪也相当丰富。  
“我必须承认你们欧美人种的健身狂热非常养眼。”米拉摸着她不多的良心承认，“我那儿还没普及健身这种美德。”刚说完她就看到街上走过了一个胖子，非常，非常胖的那种，仿佛一个长脚的球体。“好吧我收回这句话，哪个国家都有不注重身材管理的人。”  
“这是事实，”黄盒子说，“辣妞之前的生存环境一定缺少美人。”  
“我们在毁容前也只睡美人的！”白盒子抗议。  
“毁了容之后哥就只剩身材这一项优点啦。”韦德双手拍了拍自己的胸肌，还捏了捏，“和美国队长比还是差了一点，但是你要知道哥的【哔——】还是相当【哔——】的！”  
“停你又黄了，”米拉乐了。死侍的嘴炮风格是官方设定，对于看过电影又看了点死侍漫画的米拉来说很容易适应，真正生活在这个世界的普通人和超级英雄超级反派们可能只觉得这个嘴炮佣兵烦人到爆炸。“其他人难道不觉得你这样更像是骚扰吗？”  
“大部分人都没有辣妞你这么好的品味。”韦德对她眨了一只……眼罩上的白色眼睛。  
“我确信小蜘蛛还是有这种好品味的，还有凡妮莎。”米拉在韦德伸手要揽她肩膀的时候竖起一根手指：“NO，这不是个约会，就是两个刚认识的人出来玩儿。”  
“啊嗷噢……”韦德收回了手，整个儿音调沮丧了三十个百分点。“哥在这个宇宙和凡妮莎分手了，嘤嘤嘤嘤。”他不知从哪儿抽出一张粉色手帕擦了擦眼角，隔着面罩根本就没有眼泪好吗。  
“啥情况？电影里你还用一张休杰克曼面具跟她来了个happy ending，再过几个月你的第二部电影就要上映了，凡妮莎还在演员表上！”米拉震惊了。“小蜘蛛未成年不能开车，但你本来就有女朋友的好伐！”  
“漫画宇宙里凡妮莎本来会是个变种人，哥的前女友本来会是模仿猫！电影为了上映做了一大堆修改，其实哥应该是NC-17分级来着，不过R级能争取更多观众，反正光是暴力血腥什么的也没意思，观众们热爱哥的话唠。”韦德垮着肩膀，盒子们也附和着解释说凡妮莎在不停有人来追杀死侍或者韦德接个雇佣兵活儿就一跑几个月不见踪影后……他们的爱情败给了动荡的生活。  
更多的路人看了过来，实在让人不大自在。米拉戳了戳韦德的胳膊（嘿呀这肌肉真赞），示意他们别傻站在咖啡店门口又不买东西了，而且死侍头罩真是谜之显眼。韦德拖着脚步跟着米拉朝旁边走，正是午餐时间，大部分餐馆和咖啡店什么的都在排队取餐。  
“哥和凡妮莎努力过！但她现在决定自己寻找新生活或者直接戳个X因子好变得更强，”韦德比手画脚地解释，“她说我们都该冷静冷静，她实在不想每个月都被傻逼们抓走一次了，哥超尊重她的，而且我们又可以想睡谁就睡谁了，哥超爽的！”  
米拉仔细听韦德噼里啪啦的语速，倒真没听出……伤心？“听上去你们……和平分手？”  
“当然了！哥从不在有女朋友或者男朋友的情况下撩别人！”韦德强调，“哥不是个英雄，但哥不劈腿！”  
“行行行我对你的感情生活就止步于对电影情节的好奇了。”米拉止住了韦德的话唠，“说不定第二部里你们还是相亲相爱的好情侣来着。”  
“我们不能剧透第二部！”黄盒子说，“我们只能说第二部真的是超——爽的！”  
“还有电索（Cable）！！！辣妞你看了漫画就知道电索是个大好人！”白盒子补充。  
“反正我现在够年龄可以看第二部，”米拉回嘴。路人不时偷瞄他们这一对奇怪的组合，不过想想这也不算真实世界而且另一个国家也没人真的认识米拉这个存在，她就坦然了。盒子们还在不停地插嘴，感觉更像一个人同时在和三个人聊天。“我猜其他人看不到盒子们。”  
“当然看不到啦，”白盒子说，“和我们一样能打破次元壁的人，辣妞是第二个。”  
“之前我们超——无聊的！”黄盒子有点兴奋。  
“我那儿的网络小说比你们这里发达，”米拉说，“有个很流行的梗叫穿越，和你们那些逆转未来之类的梗很像，回到未来嘛，500年后的地球之类的。”  
“哥不一样，”韦德说，走路左摇右晃，一米九再加个靴子直接快两米，米拉不得不仰视这个二货，就算她身高还可以但也实在比不过欧美人种的身高优势。“哥戳了X因子后就知道哥活在漫画小说电影里，还有同人里，哥从没看过其他世界。”  
“从没活在一个没有超级英雄的世界？”米拉问，“你屠杀过漫威宇宙，那就没有超级英雄了。”  
“还屠杀了编辑部，结果超无聊，哥还是不能去另一个世界晃荡。”韦德说，“漫画里有写！哥这就给你买漫画！”他一指前面的……电子产品商店。  
“等等！等等！韦德！我自己就能买！”米拉连忙阻止，但韦德身高腿长已经狂奔出去好远，等米拉跟着冲进店里，韦德已经抓起一个平板电脑，而且收银员手速极快地刷完了卡。  
“最新版斯塔克平板电脑！超薄超清内存超大防水防摔！”韦德还从口袋里——这身普通衣服居然还有隐藏口袋——掏出了一张贴纸（认真的？）——死侍贴纸，啪地贴在了平板背面。“这是最适合看死侍漫画的平板！哥试过各种平板，还是那个飞天铁罐的产品最适合看漫画，色彩还原超~级棒。”  
“不不不韦德我不能收你的礼物，我们亚洲的社交方式没有刚见面就收礼物这一条！”米拉被强行塞了个平板，但韦德-他哔的-威尔逊已经握住她肩膀把她转了个身强行推出店门外——力气小真吃亏啊啊啊。  
“放心哥超有钱的！前段时间哥接了几个报酬特别赞的活儿，有好一阵子哥都能在窝里打游戏吃外卖什么都不用想巴拉巴拉巴拉……”韦德继续话唠，米拉……不得不抱着平板被戳着走，韦德在用手指连环戳她肩膀。  
“呃……至少让我请你吃饭？”米拉好不容易在韦德加盒子的三重哔哔下找到空隙插嘴。  
“墨西哥鸡肉卷！披萨和咖啡？”韦德开始点餐，指了一个方向。这会儿他们已经走过了大半条长长的街道，路人不时用奇怪的眼神看向他们，米拉只得继续硬着头皮抵抗那些视线。如果韦德没毁容戴头罩估计没人会多看他们一眼，与众不同显然要付出很多代价。  
“前面那家银行右拐就有一家超好吃的——”韦德刚说到一半卡壳了，前方十字路口刚刚有两辆车追尾，发出一声巨响，后面那辆车的车顶开始泛起诡异的蓝色电弧……  
“……是作者又搞事还是这个宇宙的日常？”米拉盯着那看起来跟法拉第笼很像的电弧，直通地面形成了一个奇怪的电网，车内乘客还卡在座椅间艰难自救。路人们有的拿起手机拍摄有的隔电喊话问他怎么样，乘客回答还好就是没法从这种诡异漏电中出来。  
“当然是日常了，”韦德双手比了一个取景框，前面那辆车还贴了个“车内有婴儿”标签，小婴儿在这车祸中大声哭泣，此刻那位年轻的母亲不敢下车，向周围人求救。“哥敢打赌前面那辆车里有变种人。”  
“咦？为什么？”米拉第一时间被韦德半遮挡地隔在背后，视线倒没被阻挡。  
“后座的小宝宝在哭，前座的妈妈根本没有抱它。”韦德平静地说，“这乱放电的现状大概就是那个小宝宝的变种能力。”  
“对欸。”米拉被提醒了。前面的车辆里那位母亲只顾和路人求救让他们找点不导电的东西过来帮忙，完全没去管后座的婴儿。  
“你是死侍——对吗？”旁边有个路人说。米拉和韦德看向他，这是个年轻的大学男生，他紧张地看向车祸现场和乱放电的车厢外壳，路人们想帮忙也根本没法靠近。  
“哥是唷~”韦德回答。  
“你不能……救救他们吗？”这个大学生在韦德的身高体格压迫下有点紧张。“我是说，你是个超级英雄，你难道不应该拯救——”  
“哥会被电焦的唷~”韦德第二次回答，“而且哥是个反英雄，反英雄这种时候没大开杀戒算你走运你这爬虫脸，而且哥什么装备都没带，过去也只会被那个变种人给电成一滩烤肉巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉……”  
“有这个时间听他说话不如快点找东西阻止那些电流行吗！”米拉提高了声音。  
“我也会，会被电到，”对方支支吾吾，“而且那看起来不正常，可能是什么新的变种能力——”  
韦德撩起袖口看了一眼手表（跟电影里一模一样的那块），“很快X战警就会来救人。”他说，“X教授会感应到这里的危机，派几个变种人过来帮忙。”他转向米拉，“我们在这里也帮不上什么，该吃午饭啦！我们去大吃一顿！”  
其他路人纷纷报以鄙视的眼神，韦德回以中指：“别装得好像你们没有偷偷看表！你，你，还有你和你，肯定等会儿就得回去工作！”韦德用中指指出了好几个人，“别假装这种事会让你们心痛了！哥看到你们用口型骂【哔——】！你们都在说这两辆车阻碍了交通！”  
路人们开始议论死侍果然是个反派什么的，韦德毫不在意地催促米拉动身。米拉想了想他们在这里除了被电成一坨翔外也真帮不上什么忙，就跟着韦德继续去找餐厅。  
顺便承认一句，被众人以“你冷漠你无情你根本不是一个好人”这种视线盯着，米拉感觉浑身都不对劲，更别提还有“这么个陌生脸孔居然跟死侍混在一起，这个世界没救了”这类眼神。如果不是韦德在旁边哼着歌，米拉可能就落荒而逃了。  
被盯上实在是一件诡异的事，看在路人纷纷手机上传视频的份上，估计她和死侍“冷漠旁观”的视频也很快就会出名了。


	8. 薛定谔测不准道德困境

米拉跟着韦德找到那家店——又破又旧招牌又油腻的一家餐厅，在这午餐高峰期食客也不多。老板娘似乎和韦德很熟，对他带来的米拉也只看了一眼就问是不是老一套。  
韦德把米拉领到一个角落座位。“你确定X战警很快会过来解决问题？”米拉想把平板放在桌上，但桌上还有谜之污渍，只得把平板放在腿上。韦德从旁边纸巾堆里抽出一张，很快叠成了一个古怪的形状。  
“当然了，”韦德把纸巾折来折去，“变种人都有个什么奇怪的机制，一旦有问题很快就会被找到。”他指了指自己的脑袋，“除了哥，X教授试着脑过哥，结果被哥的脑子吓跑了。”  
“年轻的那个还是年老的那个？”  
“年轻的那个，麦卡沃伊版本，已经秃了的那个。”韦德解释，双手撑着下巴，在狭窄的小桌边看着还谜之逗比。米拉哭笑不得，对于看过电影又了解死侍是个什么画风的人来说，韦德这个脾气并不讨人厌，再说了电影把他的反英雄之路说得很清楚了，喜欢他和不喜欢他的人都有一大把，米拉是个超英路人粉，于是她就把这感想给韦德说了。  
“路人粉，就是那一类有电影会去看，周边看情况买一买但不会狂热追星？”韦德歪着头，头罩看着比电影里薄一点儿，然而还是看着十分不透气的样子。“这非~~~~常好！这个宇宙里有超多脑残粉，每次飞天铁罐美国队长还有镭射眼出现的时候那些少女——哥必须得指出还有男人，直男粉的尖叫能把屋顶都给掀了。”  
“在我那个宇宙里也有超~~~级多的狂热粉丝，美国队长3上映的时候社交网络炸了。”米拉点头，“钢铁侠粉和美国队长粉没法谈话。”  
韦德的脑袋向左歪又向右歪：“哥就不管这些，电影只是电影，制造冲突和话题才能赚钱。”  
“那你站哪边？”米拉用手掩着嘴小声问。  
韦德也用双手掩着嘴：“当然是队长，他和冬兵的基情超~~~~感人的，哥在电影院哭得面罩里全是鼻涕。”他还伸手把米拉这儿的斯塔克平板给拿走了，在上面操作了几下关了什么，才继续小声哔哔：“哥还超~~~级不喜欢飞天铁罐，他给小蜘蛛做了战衣！凯伦事超多！搞得哥根本没办法好好给小蜘蛛展现哥的幽默感！”  
“理解理解，”米拉点头，就韦德这个狂热的小蜘蛛迷弟（漫画电影里还有显著的金刚狼迷弟和美国队长迷弟）来说，最新版小蜘蛛电影里面的蜘蛛战衣确实是一个追星阻碍，合情合理。她看了看韦德在平板上的操作：“你干嘛？”  
“关了斯塔克监控系统。”韦德说，“斯塔克平板性能超赞，但贾维斯能根据平板定位与程序追踪到一些奇奇怪怪的信息。”  
“这不是违背，那啥，你们的人权宣言？戳人隐私？”米拉眯起眼睛，“听说这儿还是个灯塔国度什么的。”  
“这个宇宙里鬼知道隐私是什么。”韦德随随便便地回答，又在平板上戳了几下，“辣妞你只用这玩意儿看漫画就绝对没问题，哥已经给你买好啦！”他把平板转向米拉，屏幕上塞满了……DC和漫威的漫画，看那个四位数的数量韦德大概把电子版漫画都给买全了。  
“我绝对不会用这平板做看漫画之外的任何事。”米拉庄严宣誓。  
韦德给了她一个眨眼：“哥就知道你懂。”  
老板娘给他们端上了午餐——披萨和饮料还有油炸食品，看着极其不健康但闻起来香极了。米拉一起床就遭遇FBI又跟韦德围观了十分那啥的车祸，这会儿早饿坏了。韦德把面罩卷到鼻尖上大吃大喝，酱汁飞溅，看着非常不雅观。  
幸运地坐在飞溅位置之外的米拉：“……要不是我先看过电影和一点漫画，韦德你这样是睡不到妹子的，哦还有汉子。”  
“哥知道，”韦德说，“编辑们就爱写哥遭遇各种挫折。”  
黄盒子和白盒子大概有点儿无聊，开始你一句我一句地闲聊段子，倒是非常逗乐。米拉笑得都快呛死在餐馆地板上了，还得韦德过来拍拍她的背好让她把食物碎屑咳出来。  
餐馆电视里播着新闻，本来还在讨论这一次川普搞的经济策略（呵平行宇宙也有这位总统）很快插播了刚才的车祸消息：“X战警已抵达现场并顺利救出变种婴儿，交通已经恢复，此刻我们的新闻记者正在现场采访X战警的镭射眼队长与这位XXXX女士——”  
米拉边吃边看，盒子们十分知趣地弹出了“？？？”的反应，韦德也边吃边看新闻。  
“我与几个学生在附近超市采购，刚好能赶过来。”镭射眼面对采访十分冷静，戴着一副普通款式的红色墨镜，穿的也是日常服装。“我们会与XXXX女士讨论她的变种孩子的问题，X战警的律师将会接手后续事件与赔偿问题。”  
“老版X战警电影里我还挺喜欢镭射眼的，”米拉又拿起一块披萨，“可惜他的故事没能展开讲述。”  
“那是因为萨默斯看着就是个老古板，他的原版人设基本就是一个变种人美国队长，”韦德说，“不过萨默斯脑子超级棒，一点儿也不像漫画里那么死板。”  
“我还记得有一次不小心点开了一个镭射眼金刚狼和琴格雷的三人同人文……”米拉抖了抖，“十分辣，褒义的那种。”她小声说，店里的顾客偶尔有人看向他们这个韦德和亚洲妞的古怪组合，再引人注目的话就麻烦大了。  
“哥有空的时候也会画点哥和小蜘蛛的同人……没有开车，绝对没有开车。”韦德竖起手指低声发誓，“哥的节操所剩不多但哥绝对不开未成年车——”  
“——我想把这个孩子交给变种人抚养。”那位XXXX女士说，刚从车里被救出来还惊魂未定，但表情并没有犹豫。“我知道变种基因通常在青春期才展现变化，但这孩子六个月就……”  
接下来是记者试图引导这位孩子母亲多曝点料，又引起了关于变种人人权的讨论，镭射眼小队长全程冷静：我们的律师会与您商讨这个问题，不，无可奉告，如果（记者）想知道更多消息请与变种人公关部门联系，这件事不在车祸赔偿范围内，律师会处理相关细节——  
米拉端起了饮料杯，“镭射眼人真不错。”  
韦德刚咽下最后一块披萨，捂住心口倒在靠背椅子上。“哥受伤了！”  
“因为我看脸哦？”米拉开起了玩笑，“看脸的话才不会和你坐在这里吃午饭。”  
“哥伤心的是你这么快就移情别恋了！哥好痛苦，哥要回自己的窝看《黄金女郎》马拉松还要连吃两桶冰淇淋！”  
米拉又和韦德还有盒子们打趣了一会儿，时间过得飞快，直到韦德的手机响了一声。  
“嘿威瑟！”韦德接了电话。米拉想了想，回忆起这名字是电影里那位酒吧老板，这词不是鼹鼠吗什么人会叫这名。  
“你这蠢货又被拍了而且你居然勾搭了一个亚洲妞。”威瑟说。  
好吧实际上不是威瑟说，是黄白盒子尽职尽责地把这对话复制了一遍给米拉看。  
“点击率多少？”韦德居然第一句话问的是这个。  
“天啊你当你是无上装美国队长吗，”威瑟说，“我要问的是你刚和凡妮莎分手还没有一个月，别搞未成年亚洲妞，虽说亚洲妞都很辣什么的——这儿又开了一个赌局赌你一周就分手，还有两天和十天的。”他压低声音说，“给我点提示。”  
韦德又冲米拉眨了眨眼，把手机递到她耳边。  
“我二十二了而且我决定跟着下个注。”米拉特别配合地加了一句。“一个月。”  
“天辣你居然真勾搭上了！”威瑟在韦德把手机拿回去时嚎叫，“老子这就去下注！”  
电话被挂断了，韦德耸肩，“辣妞你可以说短点儿。”  
“哦别这样，”米拉笑了，“如果你答应那些赌金评分的话，我不介意假装一下你的女朋友。”  
“像那些胳膊糖果一样？”韦德抱着一杯饮料吸溜出响声，整个人都陷入了“突然兴奋.gif”的状态。可能是作者汉化翻译出了点问题，不过米拉还是从“胳膊糖果”这个字面意思上大致猜出了意思。“没关系，”韦德继续吸溜，“哥知道你对哥这张马赛克脸没兴趣。”他很是坦然地摆了摆手，“偶尔哥能钓到几个不在意这张脸的人，他们都得在黑暗里才能【哔——】而且完事后他们都溜得比后头有一头老虎追着跑还快。”  
听起来超惨的。米拉忍不住反驳：“看脸是不对的。”  
“不不不，看脸写在人类的基因里。”韦德吸完饮料后就拉下了面罩，把钞票夹在食物托盘下面，跟米拉一起走出餐厅——事实证明在没什么人雇佣死侍与米拉还没开学的情况下，这两人直接进入了“无事可做”的状态，刚吃完饭又不适合去看电影什么的，于是米拉提议……去购物，韦德立刻就同意了——话说你这个反英雄这样随便真的好吗 by 米拉内心的弹幕。“人人都爱帅哥美女，辣妞，哥在毁容前勾搭谁都能成功，哥说过哥长得比瑞安雷诺兹还帅吗？没说过现在就给你形容一次——唔。”  
“你说过了，还有盒子们也闭嘴。”米拉伸手捂住韦德（面罩下）的嘴，韦德僵住了。  
盒子们显示出了“（沮丧）”和“（悲伤）”两个带括号的词组。不过米拉倒略有震惊地感觉到死侍的面罩布料质感以及那之下坑坑洼洼的皮肤（给这震惊程度打个百分比的话应该是……10%），可能是癌症和自愈因子相互作用的缘故，韦德体温挺高。  
“……”盒子们现在显示出了省略号。  
韦德眨巴眨巴眼睛，米拉松了手：“是癌症和自愈因子……？”  
“哥的体温？”韦德还看了看周围，路人们大多一脸“卧槽居然有妹子真的跟死侍聊天”“这妹子还智障地和死侍肢体接触”“这妹子怕不是个傻的吧”“这妹子怕不是个变种人吧”这类的表情，米拉也扫视了一圈路人……路人继续以眼神表达怀疑。  
“对，绝对比一般人高。”米拉倒挺高兴韦德一秒接上了自己的话题，“冬天肯定很暖和，夏天你怎么办？”  
“夏天哥就套个头罩，”韦德解释，“哥找到了一种透气材料！跟你说这种材料又轻又软巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉……”他蹦跳着继续走，更多路人侧目而视，一旦米拉看过去他们又假装没有偷看，马上移开视线看天看地看手机。  
很快韦德就带着米拉到了最近的巨型超市——严格来说这超市离米拉那公寓还不算远，但米拉也因为走了很长一段路而有点脚底酸痛。  
韦德拖了一辆购物车，冲米拉小声邀请：“你要坐进去吗？”  
“你要推着我到处跑吗？”米拉看过有些大人把小孩塞进购物车推着走，当然那仅限于小朋友——米拉这个体积并不小，就算这个国家的超市购物车长得很大也……  
“如果你不坐哥就要坐进去了。”韦德更加小声地承认。  
啊一想到她要推着一辆装了贱贱的购物车去买买买……哈哈哈哈这画面太棒了必须尝试一下。  
于是米拉就推着坐在购物车里的韦德进入了巨型超市，韦德还有个长得不得了的清单（话说你出个门为什么会带购物清单这也是个谜）指挥米拉先去买卷纸。  
……卷纸？？？一提20卷的那种卫生纸？？？  
今天的购物之旅肯定也很酸爽。  
米拉推着韦德牌购物车去了有卷纸的货架那儿，超多卫生纸卷儿累积在那边，这一天不是休息日，顾客不算多。  
韦德从货架上一路看标签，最后拿了一个牌子的卷纸，超大包，米拉也给自己买了一大提，推着（韦德）购物车绕过另一个年轻姑娘的购物车时，对方停下来好奇地打量他们：“……死侍？”  
韦德从那长长长长的购物清单上抬起头：“嗨小淘气。”  
米拉这才注意到这姑娘戴着长长的肉色手套，如果不是手套上没指甲米拉可能都看不出她戴了这种过肘薄手套，还有这姑娘相当漂亮，前额一缕白发颇有特色。  
米拉花了几秒钟才再次反应过来“这个宇宙的超级英雄和电影演员长得不完全一样”这个梗，哦等等，刚才新闻里说X战警们在附近购物……见了鬼了世界真小。  
“你好我是玛丽，代号小淘气。”她大方地伸出手与米拉握手，米拉在能想起来“这是那个能吸人力量的小淘气！”就握上了，手套触感和皮肤还是不一样的。  
“米拉。”米拉自我介绍，下意识看了看她购物车里的东西，大多是一些生活用品还有卫生棉……条。还不如不看。  
“你是韦德的朋友？”小淘气问，又反应过来不对，自己就笑了，“我忘了韦德不会和陌生人一起购物，更别提还坐在陌生人的购物车里了。”  
“这个聪明辣妞就是哥这两天新认识的预备女友，”韦德又开始不着调了，“跟镭射眼儿说一声近期别找哥出任务，上回罗根把哥戳了十五个洞哥非得跟他冷战两星期不可。”  
“那是因为你先惹毛了他。”镭射眼手里还拿着商品从旁边的货架尾端冒出了头。


	9. 连环杀手的目标选择

米拉现在内心只剩下了“天辣撸X战警们都长得好帅好美”这么一句弹幕反复刷屏，韦德已经半秒都没停顿地和镭射眼开始吵起金刚狼为什么把他给戳了十五个洞——米拉还心算了一下按金刚狼的三爪画风是戳了韦德五下。  
……什么仇什么怨欸这两个超英。  
等米拉琢磨死侍和金刚狼那些不能说的小秘密时，小淘气在一旁看她脸上表情变幻莫测，邀请她一起购物。  
“我等他们吵完。”米拉耸肩示意还坐在购物车里的韦德，“反正他也不能自己推车，现在他只有五岁。”  
韦德从和镭射眼互相嘴炮（镭射眼嘴炮起来也相当厉害）中回头挥手：“宝宝能照料好自己~十分钟内哥就能解决问题。”  
那好吧。米拉就说自己一会儿回来，一边在手机里查自己的购物清单。小淘气是个性格不错又友好的姑娘，闲聊中米拉不光知道了她还在和那个能搞出冰块的X战警谈恋爱，X学院近期又因为谁和谁打了一架（小部分是金刚狼和镭射眼又干架了，大部分是万磁王和X教授又惹到了某个反派结果联手把人恁了回去顺带毁掉了不少学院建筑）  
“那么你呢？”小淘气除了不能碰触他人皮肤外就是个普通姑娘，看着和米拉差不多大——但这问题问得很让她尴尬了。  
“呃……让我想想。”米拉想了想，“我从一个没有超级英雄的世界抵达了一个有超级英雄的世界，第一天入住房子就被钢铁侠毁了，死侍是唯一了解我的处境的人……没了。”  
小淘气瞪大了眼，米拉又想了想，“对，没了。”  
“听起来很……”小淘气大概在斟酌着找个什么话来回答，“你不是个变种人，对吗？”  
“如果我是一个变种人，这个年纪我肯定至少在X学院念了好几年书。”  
“……哦我懂了。”  
“你没懂。”米拉好笑地看着她一头雾水，“你可以说我来自另一个世界。”  
“我很难想象没有超级英雄的世界是什么样的。”小淘气承认。  
“我很难想象有超级英雄的世界，尽管我现在在这儿。”米拉也承认，“很多事情与我所知道的不同，而且我是来这个国家念研究生，没兴趣参与其他事。”  
小淘气似乎仍然不明白米拉说的是什么，大概米拉在她心中和韦德一样疯——死侍在大多数人眼里都很疯。  
于是小淘气换了话题，问米拉在这儿念什么专业（服装设计）生活如何（很快会得到斯塔克集团的赔款然后她就会给韦德佣金）还有米拉平时的兴趣爱好（呃，到这里来大概得换一换了），互相交换了社交账号后，米拉也顺带稍微了解了一点儿小淘气的……20出头年轻女性的烦恼。  
实际上小淘气的烦恼和一般大学女生没什么两样：功课，打扮，家长（X教授和其他年长X战警与教师）管得太严，和男朋友的感情时好时坏，再加上一个超能力……  
米拉听着，但渐渐不耐烦了起来，小淘气的问题她本来就在国内大学经历过了一次差不多的，到了研究生这个时期基本已经把自己当成年人看待（然而还没有经济独立也是一个问题，但留学的话也算一个原因）于是听着小淘气讲述那些生活琐事就没特意记住——反正她们俩的人生轨迹完全不同，接下来的生活也不会一样。  
韦德和镭射眼吵完后，镭射眼站在原地看着只有五岁的死侍（这么一想镭射眼仿佛在带孩子哈哈哈哈真的很好笑了），小淘气和米拉转了两个货架各自又买了些东西往回走的时候，米拉一眼就看到韦德………………不知从哪儿摸出一个婴儿帽子，就是卡通上那种婴儿戴的荷叶边帽子戴在头罩外面，可怜兮兮地等着米拉这个“妈咪”回去照顾“宝宝”。  
“我觉得我今天幼稚了五十个百分点。”米拉没忍住笑，最后发展成扶着购物车笑得停不下来。镭射眼看着挺平静的，在手机上大概回复着什么人的消息，小淘气大概从没见过有人真能被死侍逗乐，在他们之间看来看去。  
韦德还嘬起了手指，隔着面罩布料做出吸手指的动作……他也只能吸到布料味儿了。米拉笑得更厉害了，和两位X战警告别，推着购物车和宝宝韦德向另一个货架走：“你要继续装宝宝的话妈咪就给你买一个奶瓶。”  
“你送什么礼物哥都会好好保存！”韦德眨巴着眼睛用装出来的甜腻声调说。  
“行。”米拉笑坏了，听说国外婴儿用品不便宜，货架倒是离卫生纸挺近，她真的去买了一个最小号婴儿奶瓶给了韦德（价格她也能接受）。韦德双手捧着小奶瓶十分兴奋，在购物车里老老实实地坐着假装宝宝，还把自己的长长长长购物清单给了米拉，让她边推车边买买买。米拉一路买了些毛巾牙刷做菜调料大包芝士之类的东西，和韦德继续互相嘴炮。  
戴着婴儿头罩的韦德还不断地往购物车里塞各种零食和膨化食品，很快购物车里就堆得只剩下一个脑袋，推起来也不费力。米拉正在思考是买超大包意大利面好还是买个中包，韦德突然在购物车里动了动，抱着一堆零食从车里爬了出来。  
“咋了？”米拉眼看着韦德把东西都放回车里，把婴儿头罩收了起来，看向周围……的超市摄像头。  
韦德清了清嗓子：“你正在被做成……”  
“懂了。”米拉也跟着看向摄像头，韦德穿越次元远比她有经验得多，摄像头小红点正一闪一闪正对着他们，想也知道对方电脑上他们俩被圈在了黄色小框里。“但我什么都……没做？如果房子被轰塌算是危机的话。”米拉想了想。  
“辣妞你已经被FBI关注了。”韦德挠了挠头，“可能变态连环杀手盯上了你，你知道连环杀手有很多人是随机选择目标下手。”  
“听起来真是极其炮灰。”米拉连槽都懒得吐。  
韦德的手机响了一声，他打开看了一眼，未知号码发来了消息：一个月内米拉都将处于危险之中。  
“所以我真被盯上了？”米拉跟着读了一遍，“看来芬奇和里瑟两人觉得你可以充当保镖。”  
“辣妞你从到这个世界再到今天，遇到的所有事，按顺序说一遍。”韦德紧张起来，“哥从不滥杀无辜所以不会是哥带来的问题，你肯定被哥盯上了。”  
“反英雄也是个英雄，韦德 威尔逊。”米拉对韦德第一反应就是要保护她这个无辜（？）群众的行为倍觉欣慰……听着像“自家孩子长大啦”这种诡异感，可能就是刚才韦德假装小宝宝的锅。她拍了拍韦德的肩膀，一边继续买买买一边和韦德聊起之前遇到的所有人和事。  
“目前和你说过话的人，除了哥和FBI，就剩下你的公寓保安和那个跟你擦肩而过的人——外卖傻逼已经死了，剩下的可能性就是那些连话都不会和目标说，还暗中观察的反派。”韦德不知从哪儿掏出了一个烟斗和猎鹿帽假装侦探。“哥决定接下这个案子，委托人你可以放心。”  
“难道不是因为你最近没接雇佣兵的活儿吗？”米拉好笑地问。  
“哥随时可以休假！”韦德强调。  
米拉的手机也响了一声，是斯塔克集团的赔偿款到账了，数额挺大，维修工人大概在这两天到，刚好开学前能全部解决。她给韦德转了雇佣金，韦德也愉快地接下了保镖工作。  
“哥曾经接到个超级有趣的活儿，”韦德接着买买买，“一个小男孩攒了二十一美金要哥帮他把被继兄弟抢走的玩具车抢回来。”  
“你抢回来了没？”米拉问。  
“哥保证完成雇佣任务！”韦德敬了个礼。“哥当然抢回来了，哥还教他怎么打赢那两个继兄弟……”之后又是一大串话唠，直到武器区域，韦德又买了不少子弹和不可描述的杀伤性武器。  
“哥现在已经是你的保镖啦，当然要武装到牙齿。”韦德往已经很满的购物车里塞盒子，还给米拉展示了外套下面的腰带。“有这腰带哥就能瞬移到想去的地方，就是这腰带经常出错，比如把哥瞬移到敌人面前什么的。等会儿哥就把这些东西搬到你的公寓隔壁，之前哥的临时公寓有几个被炸毁了巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉——”  
“等等，等等，韦德。”米拉听出了不对劲，“你要搬到我隔壁？”  
“哥出现在你阳台是深夜。”韦德开启了解说模式，还帮米拉挑了根球棒——上面画着自杀小队（也就是有小丑女哈莉的那个小队……其他人都是谁来着？米拉一时想不起来）的变体字母，相当反派风格。“在我们愉快的初遇之后哥就带着那根针管下了楼，先去找哥的公寓——顺带一提哥的双刀少了一把，不过别担心哥已经贴出了悬赏。”  
“尽管我们都失忆了但是我们不光有电话本我们还有备用手机卡。”黄盒子说。  
“然后我们就找了X战警的蓝毛毛野兽研究药物之后就买了新手机。”白盒子补充。  
“哥的公寓地址还在哥随身的Hello Kitty小本本上，”韦德继续解说，“哥的武器被偷走了还被炸了公寓，哥的游戏存档！！！”他哀嚎，“哥的独角兽！哥最爱的小蜘蛛抱枕！这个隐藏敌人一连炸了哥三个住所！”  
“这个反派很可以啊。”米拉一向觉得死侍虽然不着调但还算和英雄沾点边，“炸别人独角兽相当于抢走一个饿的要死的人嘴里的披萨。”  
“就是！”盒子们附和。  
“等会儿哥还要去玩具店。”韦德认真地宣布。  
“反正你有瞬移腰带咯。”米拉对此也无妨——总之只要韦德没打算挤进她那顶层小破公寓就没差。买买买的预计时间从两小时一直拖到了下午各商店关门之前，等韦德启动瞬移腰带还抓着大堆购物袋加一个米拉瞬移成功的时候，两人成功抵达了……那幢公寓楼的楼顶上。  
冷风嗖嗖地刮。米拉只有“……”这个感想。  
……然后他们在屋顶上找到了韦德另一把长刀，和各种格斗痕迹。  
“哈！谜底解开了。”韦德捡起自己的刀，直接走到米拉的崩塌阳台边缘，把刀和购物袋连续丢了下去，转身对米拉做出一个公主抱的手势。  
“你认真的？”米拉哭笑不得。“我现在相信你在毁容之前很受欢迎了。”  
韦德面罩上的眉毛部位扭动着朝她使眼色。  
她还能怎么办？当然是趁机被公主抱啦，韦德抱着她稳稳地跳下了阳台，完美落地，打十分！  
“我感觉自己像被幻视公主抱的猩红女巫。”米拉从韦德胳膊里下来，死侍的高体温使他的胸膛格外结实温暖。“我帮你把东西搬到隔壁……这层楼还有三间小公寓，你打算住哪间？”  
“哥会把三间一起租下来。”韦德拿出新买的笔记本电脑很快就敲定了租约，米拉对这个宇宙的不合逻辑已经不想吐槽了，大部分时候还是很符合逻辑的，少部分不合逻辑的地方已经全在超级英雄星际旅行魔法故事上呈现。  
隔壁三间都被韦德租下来后，米拉就看到韦德各种瞬移……每次出现的地方还都不一样，可见这个瞬移腰带谜之不靠谱，但好歹还是出现在了这一层或者楼顶上。韦德陆陆续续搬来了些莫名其妙的东西比如蜘蛛侠周边，漫画书，超大平板电视，一整个衣柜数量的小裙子（是真的小裙子！大码女装，粉色芭蕾舞裙什么的！）各种武器（楼下保安大叔可能会心脏病发），等米拉把之前的墨西哥卷重新加热还煮了意大利面，叫韦德吃晚餐的时候，她隔壁那一间公寓已经被韦德塞满了东西，另外两间公寓……空着。  
（“这能最大限度地避免有人想打探消息。”韦德这么说。）  
所以现在她隔壁住了个雇佣兵保镖，POI提醒她已经被人盯上，FBI还说有事可以找他们——可以了，非常有事了。  
韦德抱着一只独角兽玩具穿着小蜘蛛睡衣过来蹭晚饭（……墨西哥卷还是他买的蹭就蹭吧），盒子们继续弹幕，米拉把一大盘意面端上桌，手机响了。  
“找到你了。”这个匿名短消息说。


	10. 隔壁雇佣兵邀你组队

米拉把短信给韦德看。韦德抱着新买的独角兽眨巴眨巴眼睛：“……报警？”  
“我也这么觉得。”米拉把手机放在桌上——韦德还顺带把他新公寓里的餐桌椅子都搬进了米拉的公寓，餐桌还带着谜之污渍，椅子也晃晃悠悠。鉴于米拉从住进这间公寓就没享受过沙发和矮桌什么质感，加上阳台那些水泥垃圾还在……没事，反正她那脆弱（？）的小神经在这不到两天的时间里已经被锻炼得无比坚强镇定。  
什么都难不倒一个在超英世界里拿到荒野求生剧本的米拉.jpg  
“哥总是在各种剧情里看到自己搞死自己的角色。”韦德边吃边说，独角兽放在腿上，盒子们附和“这都能写个《西部的一百万种死法》了”和“那片不怎么好看”。韦德的浅蓝色小蜘蛛睡衣上印着圆形Q版小蜘蛛脑袋，拖鞋倒是蓝色恐龙爪款式，颜色居然还谜之搭配。“遇到危险的时候，第一时间应该拨911。”  
米拉卷着意大利面，“在这块大陆上信号可没我的祖国普及，你们的运营商不怎么够劲——一旦在荒郊野外没有信号，那就只剩下烂俗恐怖片了韦德。”  
“这个问题很容易解决。”韦德说，“查查当地的信号塔，一旦远离信号塔的范围，就准备个定位装置，定时发射你的所在地点到信号塔上——”  
“普通市民没这个钱，我猜？”  
“那他们在故事里就是红衫。”韦德继续大嚼玉米卷。  
“星际迷航粉丝得哭晕在厕所，”米拉叹气，“或者那些慢吞吞的白兵，总是最先倒下的那一拨。”她接着戳面条，“那我在哪里才能买到这种定位装置呢？”  
“你得像汉赛尔与格莱特，一路留下面包屑做记号。”韦德用手指模拟出小人走路的姿势。“这还会让敌人顺着面包屑找到你，每个超级英雄首先得是个隐藏大师。”  
“……还得先保护好自己的秘密身份？”米拉泄气地说，“除了你。”  
“哥又不会死，哥无所畏惧。”韦德穿上睡衣就没再戴手套了，手指上到处都是粉色或者深色的旧伤疤，看上去就知道受伤的时候肯定很痛。  
“我没想到当个普通人这么难，”米拉吃完后和韦德一起把盘子送进洗碗机——国外标配的洗碗机十分省事，可能也是什么都用盘子一装的缘故。“现在想想，我得学习防身术，避开监控，躲避神秘杀手……我还得上学，可能我连睡觉的时间都没了。”米拉一头栽倒在桌面上，完全忘了桌上还有食物残渣和谜之污渍。“真是一个大写的惨。”  
韦德罕见地没说话，在旁边有点歪歪扭扭的椅子里摸独角兽绒毛玩偶。  
“……我以为这种时候你会开启话唠模式说上一大堆。”米拉从桌面上抬起脸，“你这么安静让我有点毛毛的。”  
“哥觉得以辣妞你的脑子很快就能想明白。”韦德又冲她眨了眨一只眼。  
米拉有点儿意外，韦德这句话意有所指，盒子们在旁边小声吐槽“她能想明白吗？”“她当然能想明白。”地来回切换。这让她思考了起来——  
“目前的状况是……有人盯上了我，不知道是敌是友。”米拉使用了分析剧情技能，“这是一个故事，肯定得有正义一方和邪恶一方，尽管现在还有很多读者爱看那种亦正亦邪的角色，但这些角色也都有底线——比如不杀小孩，或者从不强【哔——】别人，强哔这个就没法洗白了。”  
韦德在旁边抱着独角兽点头，就算戴着面罩也能看出他脸上有个大笑的形状。  
“实际上还有家暴哟。”黄盒子小声补充，白盒子加了一句“家暴就是利用体力或者精神层面上的不对等压迫别人来着。”  
“从这几个反派定义来看，我应该属于偏向正义一方的角色，要么是炮灰，要么就是配角，主角也无所谓——反正没有主角不死定律，我不相信从12楼跳下去后我还能生还。”米拉继续分析，韦德又点了点头，和盒子们互相小声交换“我就说她很聪明对吧”这样的低语。  
“通常连环杀手这一类的反派都会等到目标落单时才下手，”米拉思考了一会儿后宣布，“除非这个反派是一个黑客高手，已经通过某种不知名的程序窃取了我的手机号和社交网络账号。”  
“那么你该怎么办呢？”韦德这回双手再次托着下巴，然后又驳回了黄盒子提议的“马普尔小姐！”并赞同了白盒子提议的“布莱切利四人组之一！”，“我觉得你更像个艾琳-艾德勒。”  
“麦哥魔法特版还是盖里奇版？我得说腐国版的艾琳角色故事线没塑造好，但我又不大喜欢另一版的故事情节。”米拉回想了一下两版著名的“改编福尔摩斯”电视剧版，“艾琳的故事线不该是个围绕福尔摩斯转的陪衬。”  
“那还是布莱切利四人组更好些，或者妙女神探？那部剧超级有梗。其实哥更推荐基本演绎法的华生哟~”韦德示意白盒子在这次提议中赢了，“既然你发现了问题，那么你就得找出解决方案。”  
“没错，”米拉点头，“首先，我不能落单。”她抓起手机写了一个备忘录，“落单且周围没有监控的时候，就是我容易被袭击的时候。”  
“这是针对各种意外袭击和连环杀手的应对方案。”韦德继续期待地看着她列清单。  
“其次，如果凶手不止一个人呢？”米拉问韦德，“如果你既打不过个子更高的壮汉，也抵抗不了那些戳得让自愈因子无效的药剂，韦德，你怎么解决这个问题？”  
“相当好的问题欸，”韦德一边摸独角兽一边挠了挠头，“哥的确遇到过那样的情形，多半是因为有人想要哥的自愈因子……变种人里总有比哥强壮的家伙，比如钢力士，或者石头人。”  
“电影里你的惨状我见到了。”米拉忍着笑，“打不过就跑？”  
“或者剧透一下127小时。”韦德想了想，“很多连环杀手都挑那些比他弱的人下手，哥接到要干掉这些坏人的雇佣时都得花很长很——长的时间跟踪他们，还得摸清他们的喜好，还得阻止他们再找新的目标……”韦德打量了一下米拉，“哥得说，你真的不够强壮。”  
“我知道，女人的上肢力量大概是男性的六成左右。”米拉坦然地说，“我把消息发给FBI了，那位艾米丽刚刚说他们已经跟进——说真的我还不知道他们这是什么案子，犯罪心理我又没看完，完全想不起来细节。”  
“不过哥知道他们肯定会跟进这条短信。”韦德说，“在连环杀手找上你之前，你得自保——除非哥和你24小时绑在一起，但哥这里的麻烦可能比你秘密杀手更多。普通人类再聪明也不可能一个人砸毁一幢楼，他只能杀死一定数量的人。”  
“你用了‘他’。”米拉乐了，“难道男人不会觉得这是性别歧视吗？”  
“哥也不知道为什么，也许是这个世界对男性的教育出了错——直接导致连环杀手中男性占据了绝对数量？”韦德耸肩，“哥要来杯热巧克力。”他把独角兽夹在胳膊下去米拉的冰箱里摸出了饮料粉，还给她也做了一杯。  
结果就是一人一侍捧着杯热巧克力窝在椅子里，毕竟这会儿他们没有沙发。“严格来说我不应该放一个认识两天的男性进入我的房子，不过，我知道你是死侍，所以没问题。”米拉想了想，“如果我认识了一个自称是某种权威职业的男人比如警方或者律师，而我又把他放进屋子——结果这个人要袭击我，那我大概是没法活下来了。”  
“所以哥觉得是这个世界对男性的普遍教育出了问题，”韦德肩膀上扛着那只雪白的独角兽玩具，十分逗比。“瞧，一个女性在看到一个陌生男性的时候，第一个想法是‘我能不能保护自己？’——这就等于说男人都在把妹子当猎物。”  
“可能是因为这是相当一部分男性的真实想法。”米拉坦然地说，“身为一个妹子，当然得先保护好自己。我得承认我不会黑客技术，完全不知道该怎么查这短信的来源。”她表示在这一点上完全无能为力。“但我有FBI替我查。”  
“适当使用外援是合理的自保行为。”韦德对她做出了一个OK手势。  
“那我要解决的问题就是在袭击中生存下来。”米拉分析现状，“尽量不落单，避免被陌生人带跑，有些连环杀手会和你亲近之后再给你一针麻醉剂之类的，这听上去太可怕了——我现在希望大家都能有芬兰人之间的礼貌距离了。”  
“哦芬兰人之间的距离差不多都有半英里那么宽才是礼貌。”韦德立刻接上了梗，“实际上只要超过一臂距离就行啦。”  
“真实生活中哪有那么多机会创造一臂距离。”米拉叹气，“看来只能往妖艳贱货方向走了。”  
“……这形容在哥的英语里似乎有点高级。”  
“很多连环杀手都挑那些好掌控的人，看起来性格不坚定，个子小又瘦弱的人下手。”米拉列举在破案剧里那些受害人的共同点，“相反的，那些看起来不好惹，每天化妆打扮的女性似乎受害的几率低一些……可能是因为她们把自己打扮得更显眼，一旦失踪就更容易被发现？”  
“那些穿得显眼时髦的妹子一样会成为下手目标，特别是凶手多于一个人的时候。”韦德指出这一点。  
“我知道，像欧洲那些集体袭击官方还不肯用“那个词”来说凶手是谁一样。”米拉也是看各路新闻长大的，“欧洲姑娘们简直是飞来横祸，我想她们只是没想过那些危险会真的出现在自己身上。白左过了头就是自己倒霉了。”  
“辣妞你已经在我见过的妹子里警惕性排前三了，”韦德继续眨巴眼睛安抚她，“不用担心保镖问题，哥永远是你忠实的后盾——”  
韦德忽然皱起眉，转向某个方向：“认真的？这会儿给哥来个雇佣电话？”  
米拉看了看他的小蜘蛛睡衣，口袋里没放手机，那电话铃声……“电话铃声在漫画里都是RRRRRRRing的字体，哥看得到。”韦德指了指自己新公寓的方向，长长地沮丧地叹了口气，“哥去接个电话。”  
“去吧~”米拉把他送出门，继续在自己的手机备忘录里写清单：A，锻炼身体，办个健身房卡。B，随时保持手机有电并注意信号。C，一旦遇到危险……  
可能她得备一只肾上腺素针剂什么的……如果遇到抢劫？强哔？或者几个人把她弄上车掳走？POI的机器都提醒了她有危机，紧急情况能用得上吗？  
正思考着要不要多备点电击枪什么的，公寓门又被敲响了。  
“有个活儿跟哥有点联系，”韦德这回换了一只新的小蜘蛛抱枕抱着，“我觉得这活你也能干。”  
“……什么活？”米拉一脸懵逼。  
“去接近魔形女瑞雯。”韦德说，“X教授最近又和万磁王起了争执，瑞雯也因此又双叒离开X学院出去乱晃了。”他小声对米拉说，“报酬有……这么多。”  
“壕娶我！”米拉忍不住脱口而出，“教授真是太慷慨了，找个人都给十万美金！”毕竟斯塔克集团给的房屋损坏赔偿她转给了韦德当雇佣金。“……等等我没见过魔形女啊！她随随便便都能变个样子！我怎么认出她！”  
“罗根给的消息，”韦德继续小声劝说，“听说瑞雯这次发誓要体验一下普通人类而不是变种人的生活，她打算一直维持着一个外表上点正常的学校什么的。”  
米拉为这谜之熟悉的感觉眯起了眼睛：“……听起来非常像‘主角身边总会发生各种事遇到各种人’的梗。”  
“哥可没那么主角，”韦德说，“这篇同人小说充满了不着调，可能这是一个新的剧情点。”他更加小声地解释X教授已经定位了魔形女现在的落脚点。  
“……别告诉我我得接近她然后劝她回X学院或者万磁王那儿。”米拉无言以对。“她是不是就被定位在这大学附近了？”  
“老梗，是不是？”韦德也相当无言以对，“哥觉得这活计你比哥更合适。”  
“我接，”米拉说，“说不定我还能弄点钱改造一下这幢楼的安保什么的。”  
“哥就知道你懂。”韦德一蹦三跳地回隔壁，还给她抛飞吻。  
米拉关上公寓门之前看了一眼走廊里的摄像头，小红点仍然在尽职地闪烁着。


	11. 你无法理解他人的脑子

如果说开学前两天都在买买买和修补房子中度过的话，米拉大概是有史以来第一个穿进超英宇宙就得先修房子的普通人。  
斯塔克集团……派来了两个机器人修理米拉的阳台，工作进度比人工快多了。因为米拉的阳台顶端有大片屋顶直接被轰了下来，连带客厅也也部分天花板遭殃。建筑机器人直接把毁损得差不多的屋顶周围给重新修整了一下，搬运了新型材料——反正米拉看着像是轻质玻璃什么的，直接把客厅的一半和阳台重新装成了玻璃花房风格，顺带还给米拉安装了遮光窗帘，这样附近的高层建筑就没法透过阳台玻璃窥视什么了。  
阳台修好后米拉第一时间就是在宜家网站买了新的沙发，给公寓里添加更多生活必需品——至于为什么选网购，当然还是因为悬在头顶的邪恶之人仍在追踪她，于是米拉直接网上订了家具，宁可花钱也不单独出门去宜家那种全是顾客的地方了。  
还有一件事就是得试探一下这个平行宇宙里的爹妈亲戚，卡着时差和父母与壕姨妈聊了聊之后，米拉确认这也不是她的父母——一，这个宇宙的父母在她一抵（穿）达（越）后就夫妻双双去旅游，宣布每个月定期给她打生活费，米拉只需要定期报个平安，over，她原本世界的爹妈是那种宁愿宅家种种花看看电视打死都不肯去旅游的类型。二，壕之姨妈不光知道斯塔克集团，还更加豪气地给米拉又打了点钱……我们并没有那么熟啊姨妈，您这样让人略有尴尬（虽然钱并不尴尬……）  
简直就像任务完成后立刻消失的配角们。  
“可能这个世界的米拉已经失踪了。”米拉在韦德强行——确实是强行把高清平板电视装上她曾经一塌糊涂的客厅墙面时说。鉴于原本的墙纸已经被毁，地板也毁了不少，韦德自告奋勇加急订购了一些新墙纸和地板替换装……反正这屋子不是米拉自己毁的，谁搞砸谁修理咯。看着死侍套着一身黄色生化服在那里修补地板贴墙纸也很逗趣，黄色连体生化服的绝命毒师梗也十分好笑。  
“也许这个宇宙的米拉已经完成了炮灰配角的使命。”韦德修补好地板重贴完墙纸后，不顾米拉的拒绝抗议，强行搬了个高清平板电视装上沙发对面的墙壁。“也许那个盯着你的反派之前就盯上了另一个你。”  
“也许这个宇宙的我已经死在机场，这很可能更符合逻辑。”米拉抗议无效后，只能默默看着韦德把电视装好，还从隔壁拿来了一整套游戏机设备……“韦德-【哔——】-威尔逊。”  
“干啥？”韦德连好各种接线，在电视上试了试游戏手柄。  
“你干嘛把电视和游戏机搬到这里来？”米拉双手叉腰。  
“有些游戏不适合一个人玩儿，辣妞，小蜘蛛还没成年有些游戏没法玩哥也没法找其他小伙伴来这个12层高的公寓……”韦德拍了拍胸口，“放心，哥是一个很好的游戏搭档。”  
“实际上我没玩儿过需要手柄的游戏。”米拉犹豫地说。  
“来嘛！！！”韦德在沙发上滚了半圈，一头栽在小蜘蛛抱枕上哼唧，“哥一个人玩超超超无聊！”  
………………结果最后一人一侍在沙发上玩儿超级玛丽，一点也没有成年。  
好歹还是玩过超级玛丽的，米拉一边熟悉手柄一边继续和韦德讨论这个“超英宇宙的米拉”出了什么事，鉴于都是留学生，谷歌出来的结果可能也和米拉本人的网络一模一样，调查起来显然十分麻烦。  
“一个可能性是，这个世界的米拉已经死了，但还没找到尸体。”米拉操纵路易顶碎砖块，韦德表示自己制服是红色的所以他要用马里奥。“另一个可能是，米拉失踪了，还很有可能在机场那会儿就失踪了，连环杀手发现世界上又出现了另一个我，决定一抓抓两个。”  
“但你出机场到进入这间公寓的过程什么问题都没有。”韦德吃掉了一个蘑菇。  
“也有可能我就是这个世界的……我。”米拉想了一会儿决定放弃，“鬼知道作者是什么设定……我明天再想。”  
XXX  
韦德：X教授说他定位了你的位置  
米拉看了眼手机短信，研究生开学第一天……两小时英语理论课，无聊.jpg。再加上她现在自带汉化，反而更像大学理论课了……更加无聊.jpg  
米拉：我没感觉到脑子里被教授入侵？？？  
韦德：教授只是定位了你的意识所在地，蓝皮妹子和你隔了一个教室  
米拉：给我一个她的外表描述？  
韦德：教授没入侵她的脑子  
米拉：所以没有外表提示，那我只能在午餐时间找找看她在哪了  
第一节课后米拉也适应了这所大学的上课节奏，午餐时大学生纷纷去食堂或者吃起自带的食物。鉴于米拉从电影版了解到魔形女瑞雯是个……怎么说呢，很想融入人类世界但是因为外表不被接纳，于是就自暴自弃了，X教授想要挽救她，万磁王想要拉拢她……反正电影就给米拉这么一个印象。（什么你说漫画动画电影功课都没做全就贸然接触本体？忘了这个宇宙的角色和电影不完全一致了吗？）  
米拉给韦德发消息：推理脑告诉我瑞雯会选择一个人吃午饭  
韦德：（拇指X3表情）  
午休时间一小时，教授已经提醒了瑞雯和她所在的教室就在隔壁，那么午餐时间她应该不会离开教室太远——除非下午换教室。米拉拿着自己的午餐袋子在这层楼走廊上找了找，同时还和韦德实时更新讯息，很快她就确定了瑞雯的所在地点——这层楼的自动贩卖机边有一个棕发姑娘正在犹豫买什么。  
周围没有其他人，就是她。  
米拉一边给韦德回消息问是不是接近了魔形女的位置，一边拎着午餐袋子走过去打算也买点什么好作为搭讪的开端。  
韦德：教授说你和她的意识正站在一起  
米拉：行动开始  
把手机放回裤袋，米拉看了看这位……变形成一个长相还可以，棕发，乍一看有些不起眼的大学生的魔形女瑞雯，而不是她常有的金发美女外表，看上去相当低调。她正皱着眉思考要买哪一种零食。米拉看了看她又看了看贩售机，开口询问：“你介意我先买……？”  
“你买吧。”瑞雯耸肩，随意地说。  
米拉付钱，买了一包薯片。瑞雯还在犹豫。  
“没想好吃什么？”米拉问了一句。  
瑞雯又耸了耸肩。  
“三明治或者咖啡？”米拉建议，“膨化食品吃不饱，现在天气也比以前冷了。”  
“我还是比较想吃薯片之类的东西。”瑞雯最后说，还是买了好几包膨化食品。米拉对此没什么意见——别人爱吃什么并不关她的事，初步接触已经达成，她就带着自己的薯片和午餐找了个地方开始吃，瑞雯拿着自己的薯片也走开了。下午的第一节课是服装配饰设计，米拉吃完午餐就带着自己的书包去找新教室，给韦德发消息通报进展。  
米拉：和她说了两句话没交换名字  
韦德：欸欸欸欸欸？？？  
米拉：？？？  
韦德：哥以为你和蓝皮妹成了好朋友  
米拉：哪有那么快的！  
韦德：难道你不打算和她做个朋友吗哥听说妹子们之间很容易成为朋友  
米拉：你会和认识的每一个人成为朋友吗  
韦德：哥没那么多时间  
米拉：妹子们也一样啊  
韦德：哥以为你会和她做朋友然后劝她回X教授身边或者万磁王身边  
米拉：哦（面无表情的一个表情包）  
韦德：（睁大无辜双眼的表情包）  
米拉：不觉得很像那种剧情吗？？？  
韦德：主角剧情？？？盒子们说这更像推动剧情的配角剧情走向  
米拉：你觉得我把她向哪个方向劝更好？  
韦德：哥觉得是X教授，教授一直希望她能回X学院，万磁王也挺好，电影里蓝皮妹子干成了很多大事  
米拉：你不觉得我无论把人推向哪边都会被另外一方打击报复吗？？？  
韦德：………………（省略号三连发）  
韦德：哥懂了  
韦德：但是那笔报酬怎么办啊啊啊啊啊！  
米拉：我得花点时间才能和她交朋友，我觉得她可能真的想融入普通人类社会  
韦德：喔喔喔她不会的，就像哥一样，当你有能力的时候你怎么会隐藏呢对不  
米拉：所以她也不会隐藏很久，大概也就这段时间想换换心情？？？  
韦德：辣妞你是打算追踪她的动态？  
米拉：如果她打算近期以普通人类的样子出现，那就……不去管她  
韦德：我听到了有人在骗钱  
米拉：可能她还需要时间找出自己想要什么  
韦德：（学士帽表情包）  
米拉：其实是我担心接近她之后我会被变种人盯上……万一我死于剧情……你懂  
韦德：（披萨X3）哥懂，狙击之前要先观察目标的位置和生活习惯……  
米拉：友情狙击  
韦德：魔形女即将中标  
米拉：把这对话删了以防她发现问题  
韦德：已经删了  
米拉：我也删了，我打算暗中观察一阵瑞雯的生活，如果她自己决定投靠万磁王……我就装不知道  
韦德：她如果自己决定投靠教授？领她过去领报酬？  
米拉：……  
米拉：我突然想起我没和X教授详细签订合约  
米拉：口头协定有卵用  
韦德：哥就不常签纸质合同，哥有电话录音  
米拉：（太阳表情）懂了  
韦德：辣妞你为啥不怂恿她投向某一方？  
米拉：她是个成年人啦她有脑子  
上课铃响了，还是音乐铃，米拉发了条上课啦的消息给韦德，自己跑去上课——课程本身没什么好说的，有趣的是，下课后她又看到了瑞雯，还是那副不起眼的人类外表，朝和她差不多的回家方向走……似乎有戏。  
大学城意味着除去大学校园外周边建筑和商业多半是围绕这个大学所建立的，一路上不少学生踩着滑板穿着溜冰鞋骑着自行车开着自己的小车朝各条路上走。米拉趁走路这会儿观察了一番瑞雯，和任何一个普通大学生没两样，可能她在这里只是旁听——而从她的衣着（连帽衫，牛仔裤和板鞋）来看也并不奢侈。  
瑞雯拐了个弯，米拉继续前进。  
拐角处米拉突然被人拉了进去，她在能惊叫出声的瞬间就被一只冰冷的手捂住了嘴。  
……救救救救命啊啊啊！  
瑞雯力气相当大，死死扣住米拉的身体让她不能动弹。米拉的心脏正在疯狂蹦迪。  
“你为什么跟踪我？”瑞雯压低声音逼问。  
米拉没出声。  
“说话！”瑞雯威胁，压在她肋骨上的手劲更大了。  
米拉指了指自己嘴上的手，瑞雯挪开了，改为摁住她的喉咙——更加呼吸不畅了，简直酸爽。  
“我没跟踪——”“撒谎！”  
米拉翻了个白眼：“我真没跟踪你，我住的公寓也在这个方向。”  
瑞雯怀疑地盯着她。  
米拉不得不报出自己的公寓地址，瑞雯……松开了手。  
“我以前被人盯着的时间太长。”她不情愿地说，硬邦邦的，一点也不像道歉。  
“我懂，家长监视，对不？”米拉揉了揉脖子，真是被吓死了，还以为要遭遇那种常见的抢劫强哔戏码呢。“在这儿大家都是成年人了，家长跟不了这么远。”  
瑞雯指出了方向，“我就住你隔壁那幢楼的六层。”那是幢十五层公寓楼。  
“我住顶楼。”米拉说，“我叫米拉。”  
“瑞雯。”瑞雯还梗着不大愿意软下态度，“我回去了。”  
“下回打招呼请别掐喉咙。”米拉忍不住吐槽，只能郁闷地回家去了。  
韦德在隔壁大敞房门，于是米拉走出12楼电梯的时候就被震耳欲聋的音乐声给轰炸了。  
“韦德！【哔——】！威尔逊！”米拉大吼，居然还没能盖过重低音的声响，“你要是把那堆【哔——】给震到爆炸可没有人给你付钱！”  
“哥装了隔音垫！”韦德在房间里大吼回来。  
四间公寓都不大，一间门上贴着歪歪扭扭的蜡笔写的“武器”，一间贴着“煎饼粉小蜘蛛金刚狼独角兽彩虹小马……”挺长的一张纸，韦德和米拉的房门上贴了死侍贴纸和写着“米拉”，反正很好认……顺带也没人会来到这12层做客。  
要不是看在你是个超级（反）英雄的份上老娘就打911了。米拉把文件夹笔记本什么的丢回自己房间，韦德在自己的房间里……做锻炼。  
“伙计，”米拉看着韦德只穿了T恤短裤在地板上做俯卧撑，还是戴着头罩。“我以为自愈因子能让你永葆青春和体型来着。”  
“那哥就不会有这么多疤了。”韦德继续用拳头做俯卧撑，露出的手臂和腿上疤痕交错，烧伤砍伤子弹伤到处都是。光看着就能想象得出当时有多疼。  
“那音乐能小点儿不？”  
韦德把音量调小了。  
“瑞雯以为我跟踪她。”米拉汇报情况，“她就住隔壁那幢楼。”  
韦德停手趴在了地板上，“哥跟她交过手，她非常厉害，特别适合当间谍。”  
“她那个变形技能确实很适合。”米拉说，“但除了那个技能……她还有什么生存本领吗？”  
韦德摊在地板上成了一张死侍饼：“你说啥？赚钱的技能吗？她有教授付生活费。”  
“就电影宇宙来看她在被教授家里收养之前应该过得挺辛苦。”米拉想了想，“但那之后……她上学成绩怎样？有信托基金吗？她一辈子都打算做些什么？”  
“辣妞你听上去像那些人生导师。”韦德在地板上挪了挪，汗湿的T恤紧贴在他全是疤痕凹凸形状的后背上。  
“我又没有教授那么有钱，我的思考模式更接近麦克斯而不是卡罗琳。”米拉撇嘴，“而且我也不会做小蛋糕。”她马上制止了韦德的段子，“别拿胸开玩笑。”  
韦德刚像海豹那样抬头想说个段子现在他又摊回去当死侍饼。  
“我猜她可能就是想静一静，独立生活一会儿……生活费大概还是教授出。”米拉想了想，“只要她没干坏事估计就没问题。”  
“哥觉得你不怎么在乎蓝皮妹子想什么欸。”  
“我是不在乎，那是她的人生又不是我的。”米拉耸肩，“韦德你也不能完全理解女人的想法呗，我也没法完全理解你们男人在想什么。”  
死侍从地板上弹起来：“蓝皮妹子肯定和家长沟通出了问题——想想报酬？”  
米拉想了一会儿：“韦德你有过叛逆期没？”  
“哥的叛逆期就是加入了雇佣兵。”韦德稍稍缩了缩肩膀，颇为防备地说，接着他夸张地张开手臂：“结果发现这是最适合哥的工作！”  
“我也有过，叛逆期通常都劝不动，”米拉摊手，“得等她冷静点儿再考虑要不要劝说她回去。”  
“哥觉得你当收费心理医生肯定能发财。”  
“都是经验，还有一个善于分析的脑子。”米拉也叹气，“晚上吃什么？我今晚要做作业然后玩会儿使命召唤——不准给我提示！”  
韦德举起双手：“哥保证不提示！”


	12. 当有人超出正常范围之外

平行宇宙之生活还得继续。上课，米拉自己做饭或者韦德买外卖，做作业，继续服装设计课程进修，开始健身房锻炼……  
期间韦德接了两次需要跑到另一个地方的雇佣兵活儿，提醒米拉把手机设置成快捷拨号。韦德的原话是“哥也不知道这有没有用但只要辣妞你别跑去没信号的地方哥就能瞬移回来”。鉴于米拉最近的生活的确两点一线——公寓学校来回跑，只要她没被某个人从黑暗中拖走一切就没问题，所以米拉战战兢兢小心谨慎地度过了几天没有保镖的日子后也放松了些——因为真的没有人盯着她嘛。  
搞得好像之前的神秘短信只是恶作剧一样。  
米拉把那个发来“找到你了”这句话的陌生号码存成了“伏地魔”，在那个短消息后这号码就彷如空号，非常伏地魔了。FBI那边也销声匿迹毫无消息，仿佛一切真的只是错觉。  
然而并没有什么鬼用，米拉也不知道POI的机器上是不是还有她的号码……话说留学生是跳出学号还是怎样？而约翰-里瑟先生也没有出现——这位执行任务的人没有电视剧里那么帅但一看就很温柔可靠，如果他不出现那也就意味着米拉暂时还是安全的。  
学校的教学楼和餐厅商店还有停车场健身房米拉都摸清了，公寓离学校不算远，她没有车，也没有坐过同学的车——有些热情好客的同学呼朋唤友一起开着辆小破车去喝酒开派对，甚至还有人吸烟叶，对的就是那种刚刚被总统下禁令的叶子。  
在国内还没去过健身房，在学校健身房里米拉倒是成了常客，下课后就去运动个四十分钟一小时什么的，有万能的网络她看到了不少免费教健身的小视频，从拉伸到基础力量和耐力训练实际上还是花了些时间适应，在放学路上她还把这当成慢跑训练，一路跑回公寓楼，测试过自己的极限速度——肯定没有逃命时快但一般人估计不会想阻拦一个正在跑步的女孩来着。  
就这么过了风平浪静的大半个月，米拉今天在健身房把小哑铃重量加到了10磅，差不多4.5公斤，毕竟从崇尚白瘦美的地方突然到了人人都爱小麦肤色和健身狂魔的地方，总得花点时间从手无缚鸡之力适应一下——结束后浑身是汗，学校健身房的水似乎都不是很热，大部分学生和老师也不在学校里冲澡。  
米拉用毛巾擦了擦身上的汗，做了一会儿拉伸，收拾完东西准备散步回去。穿上外套与长裤，背上包——包还是韦德推荐她买的，有好几个搭扣（仿佛又一个美队3的巴基逃亡背包）一旦遇到什么紧急情况跑起来不会拖她后腿。大部分课程在有个平板或者笔电后就能解决邮件之类的问题，米拉在韦德送了斯塔克平板后自己又去买了个学习用平板方便随身携带。服装设计类的课程有个相当麻烦的地方就是剪裁布料的机会很多，往往身上还会沾满碎线头什么的，看上去还挺邋遢。  
邋遢又怎样呢……如果邋遢能减少被人盯上的几率，估计人人都愿意邋遢。然而就算套上罩袍也不能阻止咸猪手，反而越文明的地方，衣料越少。米拉随便绑了一下头发扎了个丸子，一路往公寓走，维持一个匀速，顺带看看手机回点短信邮件。  
同学A：啊啊啊啊笔记借我一份！  
老师B：作业XXXX，下周三交，要求XXXX  
韦德：哥回来啦！！！急需清洁剂！！！  
韦德这消息是她还在健身锻炼时发的，米拉立刻打了回去，对方响了三声接了：“嘿韦德。”  
“嘿，哥还在长肌肉和肠子。”韦德听上去有点儿闷闷的，换成谁在被砍成几块之后估计都有点闷闷不乐。“哥大概把沙发和地毯毁了。”  
“我好像还没看过你在漫画之外的惨状，”米拉下意识地就想吐槽，跟韦德聊多了就会这样。“你是不是弄得到处……都是血……”她看了看这个十字路口，附近没有死角，藏不了任何可能突然冒出来袭击她的人，头顶上还有摄像头，安全。  
“差不多啦。”韦德回答，“哥还很饿。”  
他们俩成了同层室友（勉强算是）后就变成了轮流做饭，韦德现在估计处于自愈中做不了饭，于是米拉问他想吃啥，韦德毫无意外地说了煎饼——和漫画一样，死侍热爱煎饼。  
“行。”米拉同意了，那间门上贴着超长清单的公寓里塞满了韦德的小蜘蛛周边金刚狼周边还有煎饼粉，就是那种加水或者加牛奶就能做出金黄煎饼的粉。“我快到啦。”她挂了电话，正好变成了绿灯，穿过路口再走个五分钟就到公寓了。  
保安大叔正在吃炒面——不得不说美食的力量特别大。“嘿，Ms Young，有人给你送花。”他放下快餐盒，从桌下拿出一个挺大的盒子，透明盖子下面是一束粉色玫瑰，包装得还挺浪漫。  
“没人追求我，这是谁送的花？”米拉接过盒子，就在保安的桌上检查了一番，花朵经过保鲜还没蔫掉，也没什么奇怪的地方，捆扎花束的是大红缎带，没有卡片。  
“没人追你？那可是他们的损失。”保安大叔继续吸溜炒面，“说不定你有一个秘密爱慕者。”  
“感觉有点怪怪的。”米拉皱着眉，抱着花盒乘电梯上楼，这幢楼还没住满，平时也很少碰到其他住户，今天电梯里也只有她一个人——还有摄像头。  
知道机器也在分点儿关注给她真是让人放心了。  
顶层电梯一开门就彷如车祸现场，地板上长长的拖拽血迹什么鬼，还有超级浓烈的血腥味和尘土机油的混合味儿……米拉立刻丢下玫瑰捂住口鼻，她需要口罩，立刻马上！  
然而她公寓里有橡胶手套有围裙有清洁剂就是没有口罩，完了。  
“韦德！”米拉小心翼翼地跨过地面上的血迹，在自己公寓里翻找了一番后冲向韦德门前敲门，“你有没有口罩！”  
“在隔壁哟。”韦德听起来还是有点闷闷的，像是在脸上闷着个枕头还要大声说话。“千万不要把血弄到哥的抱枕上！”  
“知道啦！”米拉喊回去，拉开了死侍储藏公寓的门——韦德的三间公寓都没锁，心大到让人撞墙。她不得不再次小心翼翼地避开地面上的血迹，刷鞋底很麻烦的——在韦德堆积如山的周边和煎饼粉盒子里找出那些被归类为COSPLAY装的衣服，包括但不限于：粉红芭蕾舞裙，女仆装，连体青蛙睡衣，美国队长山寨制服，雷神的锤子加山寨制服，水手服短裙……最终米拉刨出了一套黄色连体装还有防毒面具与靴子，很好这很绝命毒师。  
套上连体装和防毒面具后，她这回终于能拿起清洁喷雾和刷子开始擦洗地板了。  
碎肉屑这种东西看啊看啊就习惯了，就像那些菜市场里剁的骨头和肉渣，米拉一边擦洗血迹一边还得把走廊上的各种丁零当啷的小玩意儿给收拾一下，比如子弹壳，比如吃到一半的饼干碎屑，比如……米拉还捡到一枚雕刻复杂的金戒指，看着是男性的，旁边还有根断手指……肯定不是韦德的因为这手指上没有疤痕。  
……这种东西真的看啊看的就习惯了。  
“韦德我捡到一根手指和戒指。”米拉敲了敲他的公寓门，血迹一直延伸到关着的门下面，一路渐渐变少，明显是自愈因子痊愈的证明。“我能进来吗？”  
“进来呗，哥只有下半身动不了但嘴和双手还是能找乐子。”韦德回答。  
米拉推开门，韦德瘫在沙发上看电视，死侍头罩卷到了鼻子上面，上半身啥也没穿但抱着一个超大蜘蛛侠抱枕，露出的坑洼疤痕皮肤上没多少血迹，周围地上胡乱丢着几条沾血的毛巾……  
“那是你新长出来的……脚……吗？”米拉忍不住盯着韦德右腿小腿一半以下的……粉色迷你脚。沙发前面的地板上的血迹已经不多，看这情况韦德是用自己的长刀当拐杖一路挪回了自己窝里的沙发，然后就摊在了上面等待脚重新长出来。  
“对哒。”韦德挥了挥手向她打招呼，左脚还穿着制服靴子，当然制服裤子已经破破烂烂了。米拉还在韦德脖子到肩头到胸前看到了一大片痊愈中的粉色皮肤，可能伤到了咽喉，所以死侍说话声音才这么闷。“你得给哥几小时把右脚长出来，不过放心，这里被哥装了很多【哔——】一旦有人侵入就会触发【哔——】！”  
“这消音词肯定不是什么好事儿。”米拉叹气，把捡到的手指和戒指给韦德看。“这手指还有用不？看着像那种切下来摁指纹用的手指头。”  
“哥用这指头摁开了目标的保险箱。”韦德的声音的确闷了些，听着还像感冒和漏风，“哥还把目标搜刮来的钱财还给了那些人，今天的死侍是一个英雄死侍！”他冲米拉竖起了双手拇指。“那戒指你可以留着，哥这儿还搜刮了一大堆他抢劫来的珠宝……”他的手机就搭在沾了血的沙发扶手上，另一边扶手搭着那条瞬移腰带。韦德把腰带上那个次元口袋朝外抖了抖，先掉出了一个辣眼睛【哔——】杯。  
米拉在防毒面罩后面翻了个更大的白眼儿。  
韦德僵了僵，“刚才的五秒钟删掉？”他迅速把哔哔杯又塞回口袋里，伸手进去掏了一会儿，又掏出一团织到一半的毛衣，橙色和紫色条纹搭配，更辣眼睛了，然后是一包吃了几口的麦片，两只毛团儿（毛团？看着像星际迷航的犸梵毛球），一把波点雨伞……终于掏出了一个丝绒布的袋子，袋子里鼓鼓囊囊还挺重。  
米拉接住了这个抛过来的袋子，打开一看……全是黄金手镯戒指珠宝项链什么的，有男款有女款，各种花纹风格都有。  
“估计还能卖点钱。”米拉看了看又把这些珠宝放在一个柜子上，还得把上面放着的小玩意儿给挪开点——等等这好像是一整套南方公园的娃娃。“反正今晚吃煎饼，我大概还会做点儿薯条什么的搭配着吃，冰箱里有什么？”  
“哥有买超级新鲜的牛肉和猪肋排~”韦德在米拉开始用吸水拖布擦洗血迹的时候配合地抬起了一正常一小两只脚。上回他出任务回来后是深夜，瞬移回来后直接出现在了米拉的公寓阳台（没错又一次，而且腰带不靠谱到每次都有点小偏差）而且再次附加了一大堆血迹，把米拉给吵醒了。但那周轮到韦德打扫卫生，韦德直接把米拉赶回去睡觉并且第二天就把她的阳台给打扫得无比干净，一大早起床准备去学校的米拉还目瞪口呆无言以对地被一个穿着女仆装的死侍给喂了煎蛋吐司橙汁早餐。  
“我待会儿看看有没有食谱？”本周米拉打扫卫生，吸完地板上的血迹还是有点印子，她朝地板上又喷了些强力清洁剂，把毛巾收拾起来泡进韦德的浴室水槽，同款公寓各个房间的位置都是一样的，预装的热水器也一样。  
韦德表示要在他那份牛肉上加超多的辣椒酱，煎饼上则要加上超多的枫糖浆，这两样库存里都有。在米拉擦掉喷完清洁剂的地板血印时，电视里一段广告播完，放出了犯罪心理小组的那位公关员。  
“我们已经抓住了凶手，凶手出生于XXX，自幼遭受虐待导致性格扭曲……”金发的公关女士阐述了凶手的犯罪动机和谋杀的人数。米拉停下了擦地板，转头看向电视，凶手是一个看起来就很……不起眼的中年男性，走在路上估计没人会多看他一眼，但凶手体格挺强壮。受害者是他刻意挑选的一些人，死者多少有些小毛病，比如爱撒谎，刷爆信用卡满足虚荣心，赌博，偷家里钱，或者抢劫——就是送披萨的那个傻逼，正是凶手的倒数第二个受害者。最后一位受害者被及时解救，并没有受伤，出于隐私保护新闻没有公布受害者的信息。  
“看来我的连环杀手威胁解除了？”米拉看着新闻播报完毕又变成新的美剧介绍，韦德在沙发上继续抱着小蜘蛛抱枕，肩膀和胸前的伤疤已经又痊愈了一部分，从粉红色的新疤痕变成了和其他疤痕一样的旧伤颜色（还一样坑坑洼洼）。  
“如果你还没遇到什么不正常的事情的话……”韦德提醒。  
“收到了一束花。”米拉清理完地板，只等韦德恢复后让他自己刷一刷沙发上溅到的血迹了。她把防护服帽子和防毒面罩脱下来，这衣服穿着还有点热。公寓里现在都是清洁剂的柠檬薄荷香味，总比之前的血腥机油好多了。“你是掉进机油桶里了还是在机油上滑倒了？你的制服呢？”  
“被泄露的机油喷得没法穿，”韦德耸肩，嘴张成了一个O型——这会儿没有面罩遮住他的嘴，这画风特别金凯瑞——“花！！！哥的情敌出现了！哥要捅死那个小子！或者说妹子——辣妞你喜欢哪个性别？”  
“都喜欢，”米拉大笑，“漂亮小姐姐和英俊小哥哥是多么可爱啊。”她配合韦德给了个眨眼。“但我还没在学校里有什么熟识的朋友，瑞雯这几天也没什么新动静，还没人知道她就是魔形女来着。”  
“她不会习惯于当一个普通人很久，哥敢打赌，赌一百美金。”  
“为啥？我赌了。”  
“蓝皮妹子就没当过普通人，没被当成一个人类对待过。”韦德切换了一个肥皂剧频道，“她不改变外表就不被当成人类，你知道2000年前后这个超级英雄圈子还是白人统治天下，主角都是白人，大部分还是——”  
“——白人男性。”米拉把防护服脱下来一起丢进韦德的浴室，浴帘直接就是瑞克和莫蒂的浴帘，特别宅。“懂了，她没被正常地对待过——那种普通社交和各种生活小事都会有很多不便，就像我们没法知道盲人在生活中会遇到多少Bug。”  
“很好你懂了，”韦德揉捏着怀里的小蜘蛛抱枕，“哥在毁容前还是有过一段儿正常生活的，教授那里的生活最多能算是特别有钱的圈养人生，生活还是需要让小孩来点正常社交——蓝皮妹子没经历过这些。”  
“她要是想经历正常点的社交，就得变成一个普通人。”米拉走到韦德的冰箱边拉开，果然塞满了新鲜牛排还有猪肋排，她拿出一大块肋排出来解冻，这儿处理猪肉都不放血，腥膻味特别重，必须先小煮一下才能进行后续烹饪。“这不就像那些LGBT一样吗？想谈个恋爱得先出柜？”  
“对哒。”韦德说，“所以她会不适应‘正常人类’的生活，不是每个变种人都像哥一样什么都不怕，也不是每个变种人的能力都足以自保。”  
“我懂了，一个变种人就和一个LGBT一样，除非他们抱团儿，否则单独出行都有可能被人打死在小巷子里。”米拉开始煮肋排去腥，从柜子里拿出煎饼粉。“你的煎饼要混合多少牛奶？浆果要吗？我看到你冰箱里还有新鲜浆果和树莓。”  
“还要加香蕉片。”韦德点餐，声音渐渐恢复了正常。米拉回头看他一眼，韦德把下巴卡在小蜘蛛抱枕的圆脑袋上，面罩重新拉回平时的位置。  
“不知道她什么时候会因为受不了这种需要隐藏自己的‘正常生活’而爆发。”米拉想了想，“人们还是对LGBT不太友好，更别提变种人了。”  
“哥觉得对LGBT不友好的人都是智障。”韦德在沙发里懒洋洋地换了个姿势，“LGBT的伙计们又没跑到那些‘正统异性恋’家门前的草坪上乱搞，你说对不？哥可不觉得那些宗教说的对——辣妞你是无神论者，对吧对吧对吧？哥可是在有宗教的国家长大，无神论者对这是怎么想的？变种人？LGBT？超级英雄？”  
米拉一边用大碗调煎饼面糊一边想，“呃……我们用不着每个礼拜去一次教堂？一天五遍祷告？不用吃素？佛教徒吃素，你知道。”她用打蛋器搅着糊糊，“我们没有宗教，但我们还有文化上的常识，五千年的文明积累下了一大堆常识你懂，不过现在毛熊家又重新开始回到东正教的老路子上，可能我那儿是唯一一个主流无神论的国家了。”  
“我听说你们那儿很保守。”韦德抱着抱枕好奇地问，“哥就没接过你们那儿的任务。”  
“你一到那里就会被地铁里的人潮给挤死，给春运出行的人数挤死，而且你的武器根本过不了安检好伐。”米拉大致给他形容了一下家乡的环境。“关于变种人和LGBT，我觉得我那儿也很保守，LGBT大概是舆论和后代的问题，毕竟现在还没有人造孕育小孩的发明，变种人的话……就像很多普通人说的，他们的能力会带来危险，所以普通人对他们的态度更谨慎。”  
“教授一直试图走和平路线，但变种人法律这么多年倒还没完全制定。万磁王觉得变种人必须争取更多权益，更激进一点儿。”韦德给她科普了一下漫画两方的阵营观点。“不过他们都觉得哥被戳了X因子，不是天生的变种人，所以除非有什么他们搞不定的活儿，否则是不会叫上哥一起执行任务……咋了辣妞？”  
米拉刚把平底锅放上炉子，听到这句话转身看向韦德——面罩阻隔了韦德的更多细微表情变化。“你是说他们不认为你是一个变种人？”  
“咋了？哥算是改造的变种人，神奇四侠和美国队长都可以算，镭射眼儿和美国队长还有点意见不合……咋了你这个反应让哥的小心脏有点儿扑通扑通？？？”韦德捂住心口。  
“这宇宙比我预想得还要混乱。”米拉忍不住扶额，“所以我躲过了连环杀手剧情线后，下一阶段就是变种人剧情线吗？”  
“很有可能，说不定两方为了争取蓝皮妹子要找上你？”韦德提醒，“锅已经热了，还有你脸上沾到了面~粉~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *韦德的“那些LGBT没跑到正统异性恋家门前草坪上乱搞”出自b站号3463016的视频~


	13. 生存还是生活这是两个选项

煎饼与烤肋排都十分好吃，米拉和韦德边吃边聊旁边还有电视，黄盒子和白盒子附加吐槽。  
如果米拉的手机没再响起“伏地魔”的消息就完美无缺了。  
“看来你很喜欢我送的花。”——这个不知名号码的短信写到。  
米拉瞪了短信一会儿，韦德趁这个时机把她盘子里最后一块肋排偷走了。  
“连环杀手剧情线没结束哟。”黄盒子说。  
“我们好几章都没出场了。”白盒子抱怨。  
“我又没见过这傻逼。”米拉发现自己的肉被偷走了，毫不客气地戳走了韦德盘子里的最后半块煎饼。“这谁？花还放在电梯门口呢，没有卡片，很奇怪——我没和男孩儿们多说话，女孩儿也没有，上课就很忙了。”  
“如果没这消息的话哥也觉得这是个暗恋者。”韦德嚼嚼嚼，“有这消息作为证据，这蠢蛋就是个跟踪狂。”  
“在我的国家，这会被当成爱情。”米拉嘲讽，“还会有人劝这个女孩接受对方的‘爱’来着，我觉得这很让人不舒服——如果这人想和我交往完全可以直截了当地对我说出来，他是觉得自己配不上我所以才不出现还是怎样？”  
“也许那个蠢货觉得自己太丑不敢露面？”韦德说。  
米拉听出了韦德在大嚼之下的一点紧绷——这位就就是个想治癌症结果毁容的经典案例，附赠脑子不正常大礼包。于是她想了想这该怎么回答：“我觉得这不是关键。”  
“哥听过小蜘蛛的‘不能以貌取人’，但哥还没听过妹子们是怎么想的。”韦德用欢乐的语调说，双手托腮等着答案。  
“他超紧张的。”黄盒子说，白盒子补刀：“他的心脏扑通扑通跳得飞快。”  
“你见过有些美女嫁给又老又丑的富豪，对吧？”米拉试探着问。  
“当然了这是他们双方的选择。”韦德语速飞快。  
“各取所需咯，”米拉说，“我们都知道，人人都爱美女帅哥。”  
韦德点头。  
“我们也知道这个世界本来就是不公平的，有人天生漂亮有人天生就丑。”米拉想了想，“从美女配丑男的这个比例来看，除了经济利益以外，爱情肯定是存在的。”  
“绝对数量可不多。”韦德小声咕哝。  
“我觉得人们对爱情的看法可能也很混乱，”米拉挠头，“人们是不是觉得爱情就像结婚誓词那样，无论贫穷富贵疾病健康都彼此相爱？”  
“差不多咯。”韦德做鬼脸，只有下半张脸吐了个舌头。  
“这很困难好伐。”米拉看了看韦德的狗窝——或者说死侍窝，混乱度比她公寓高一点儿，哪儿哪儿都有武器和子弹，好在都拉上了保险，还有小刀，拆到一半的糖果薯片什么的，水槽里倒没几个碗——有洗碗机，看起来在超负荷工作。至少还有个平板在一个角落，靠着一个美队盾牌抱枕，而且还不是斯塔克平板。米拉拿过那个平板打开谷歌，给他搜出了关于恋爱时人类大脑产生的各种化学物质与激素相关资料。“你看，恋爱中人体会合成苯基乙胺，多巴胺和去甲肾上腺素之类的，严格来说我们的人体是一个生物学上亿万万个细胞组成的精密仪器——细化分下去还可以是分子和原子。”她给韦德解释这回事，“这是不是说明，如果没了这些化学物质，人们的恋爱就无法感受到那些情感？”  
韦德一脸？？？，盒子们也？？？  
“我是想说，我觉得爱情在一定程度上是可控的。”米拉斟酌着用词。“不是完全可控，人体比宇宙还复杂，潜意识和直觉也是，如果双方都有那么点儿意思——那么爱情的成败是可控的。”  
韦德眨巴眨巴面罩上的白色眼睛区域：“所以……辣妞你的意思是，外表不重要。”  
“不是最关键的‘重要’部分。”米拉下定义，“你知道现在很多人在网上认识，也许会用个什么奇奇怪怪的图片当头像——如果这样的两个人从未见面，但彼此相爱——外表就不是特别重要了。”  
“这个伏地魔给你送了花，但他自己没有出现。”黄盒子说。  
“这不是网络交友，这是单方面示好。”白盒子说。  
“对了，”米拉对两个盒子竖起拇指。“刚刚话题有点歪，我是想说——感情是相互的。你知道很多情侣第一眼就对对方有好感，那种肥皂剧情节里一开始就互相讨厌但最后成为情侣的人，在真实生活中很少。”她又谷歌了一些分享自己恋爱婚姻故事的推特或者网页，“我原先为了学英语看了很多奇怪的东西，其中就包括看别人的爱情故事。”她给韦德看那些网页。“你和凡妮莎？”  
韦德耸肩：“哥和凡妮莎算是一见钟情。”  
“我在读这些爱情故事的时候，发现这种一见钟情之后又延续了很长时间的恋爱与婚姻占大多数，往往这些伴侣在多年后也仍有热情。”米拉说，“综上所述，我认为这个送花的人并不是一个好的恋爱人选。”  
韦德四处看了看，抱怨了一句哥的法官假发不在附近，就假装法官敲小锤锤：“请原告阐述。”  
“人类有第一印象，”米拉清了清嗓子，“第一印象可以改变，这是毋庸置疑的。每个人会根据自己的人生经历积累一套看人的直觉——他人给自己的‘感觉’大部分是潜意识在零点几秒就做出了判断。很多人第一印象不好，就算事后努力扭转了局面，随着时间推移，还是会让他人往不好的那方向想。人类的直觉很强而且非常准确，这是一个科学的未解之谜。”  
“无神论者大多是实践派？”白盒子插嘴。  
“是‘发现问题然后想办法收集资料进行研究与实验最后解决问题’派。”米拉回答。  
“那为什么有神论者对你们不满？因为你们否定了神？”黄盒子抱怨。  
“神存不存在待会儿再说。”米拉回到了这个送花伏地魔的话题上，“这个伏地魔的问题在于——他没给我面对面的第一印象。”  
“想要发动潜意识，当然就得这个人站在你面前，用你的五感和潜意识来判断这个人。”韦德手肘还撑在桌子上，现在情绪比之前好点儿了，米拉感觉得出。“小蜘蛛总说哥跟踪他时他的蜘蛛感应就响个不停！”  
“跟踪是不对的。”  
“小蜘蛛受得了。”韦德随意地挥了挥手，“超级英雄被超级反派跟踪是常有的事，哥是个反英雄，又不是超级反派。而且哥是迷弟，最多开开嘴炮不会动手。”  
“你们俩的情况可能是超级英雄的普遍现象……这么想想蝙蝠侠太可怜了，整天被一大堆反派追在披风后面。”米拉对哥谭守护者摇了摇头。“这个伏地魔在试图引起我的注意，还送我花，可能是好感，也可能是警告。”  
“哥更倾向是一个警告。”韦德手指间夹着一柄叉子上下翻飞，“哥杀过跟踪狂，有不少人都是求爱不成最后谋杀了那个倒霉蛋。”  
“这个人让我觉得不舒服。”米拉对着手机皱眉，“如果他喜欢我，我更愿意看到他当面说出来，而不是这样发短信。”  
“这个人肯定有不可告人的目的。”黄盒子说。  
“他成功引起了我们的注意。”白盒子说。  
“FBI没查出什么来？”韦德问。米拉把之前收到的短消息给他看，FBI说这个号码是不记名手机——国外那些在触屏手机兴起后，老款键盘小屏幕手机就变成了便宜货，随便谁都能买。而且两次发信息的地点都不同，离米拉这里也超过了10英里范围。  
“哥现在开始怀疑这个人了。”韦德继续玩叉子，“犯罪心理电视剧说连环杀手的第一起案子，多半是从自己住的地方扩大到几英里的一个圆形范围内下手，因为那大概是开车一小时左右的车程什么的。这个家伙肯定不是第一次。”  
“还有可能是因为网络扩大了作案范围？”米拉思考着，“也许这个人是从网上看到了我。”她又打开平板上的谷歌，找了找自己从机场出来时的视频——因为第二天就发现机场被外星交战给炸了，也许白兵红衫的对峙也被拍了下来。  
找了一会儿，果然有一个网友视频拍到红衫倒地，附近没多少人，不小心入境的米拉拖着个大行李箱一脸懵逼。  
“艹刚下飞机发型和脸真是不能看。”米拉捂脸。  
“关注重点错啊小姐姐。”白盒子说。  
“哥觉得他不是想追求你，”韦德看着两条信息，“找到你了”和“看来你很喜欢我送的花”，间隔差不多快一个月。“哥会找人查一查这消息。”  
“谢了伙计。”米拉道谢。  
“现在我们可以来聊一聊无神论和有神论了？”黄盒子提议。  
XXX  
米拉剪裁好布料，开始把布片钉在假人身上，手腕上的针垫戳满了针，一点点地把布料按预想的效果给摆弄出形状。  
等她把这条裙子的裙摆给做好，刚好下课音乐铃也响了，她用手机绕着半成品走一圈，拍了一个视频同步到自己的平板记录里，正好这样也可以避免抄袭还能记下进度。接着把针垫什么的收好，用磁铁吸了吸那堆碎布确认没有遗漏的针后，收拾好自己的背包下课。其他同学也在做一样的事情，大家互相告别。  
米拉背着单肩包，在手机上回复韦德发来的短信——死侍真不愧为话唠，路上看到一只抢游客食物的鸽子都能拍下来发给她……不过照片还是很好笑就是了。接下来她要去健身房缓解一下两小时围着布料和模特假人造成的腰酸背痛，巧合的是，在路上看到了瑞雯。  
“嗨。”瑞雯打了招呼。米拉回了句嗨。之前打探的消息是魔形女学的课挺杂，文学艺术和历史，听着就是那种有钱人家小孩会学的专业。而米拉没刻意接近她这一点似乎也给对方留下了好印象，魔形女这次的外形是个普通女孩儿，并不起眼，光从这个变形外表来看也能猜得出魔形女并不想被人过多关注。  
“几乎每次看到你你都在和人互相发消息，男朋友？”瑞雯好奇地问。  
“朋友，是个话唠。”米拉把韦德那张鸽子抓拍给她看，瑞雯被逗乐了：“是个有幽默感的话唠，你要去健身房？”  
米拉点头。瑞雯有点儿好奇了：“我也经常看到你去健身房。”  
“我从没看过你去。”米拉回了句玩笑，假装打量她的身材：“看来你保持得够完美了。”  
“我没觉得有必要练出肌肉。”瑞雯说，更加好奇了，“除去那些健身狂魔外，你学服装设计……为什么你要去健身房锻炼？我觉得你最多需要一些瑜伽伸展和慢跑就足够了。”  
可能瑞雯想和普通人类一样试试交朋友，好现象——米拉心里这么想，嘴上倒是说了真话：“为了保护自己。”  
“这儿很安全。”瑞雯困惑地说，“犯罪率挺低，到处都有摄像头，也没人在路上兜售叶子。”  
“你敢在晚上一个人出门吗？”米拉反问，“不开车，路灯时好时坏的环境下。”  
瑞雯摇了摇头。  
“在我的家乡就可以，至少大城市可以。”米拉说。这是真的，反正像她这样的留学生不少。  
“食物也很好吃。”瑞雯倒是同意这一点。中餐确实很受欢迎。  
“所以我要学着保护自己，”米拉说，“你来吗？”虽然不知道变种人是否需要健身举铁……  
瑞雯想了想同意了，米拉和她一起去了学校健身房，换好鞋子和运动装后，瑞雯好奇地看着她进行一番拉伸，开始举小哑铃。  
（说真的，米拉眼看着瑞雯在旁边围观她锻炼……这感觉谜之尴尬）  
哑铃，踏板跳，俯卧撑，每一样锻炼差不多都有20分钟，然后拉伸。瑞雯在旁边假装伸伸腿扭转胳膊，看着米拉锻炼到流汗：“你看起来很累。”  
“确实肌肉发酸。”米拉在这段时间的锻炼下已经初有成效，身体线条变得紧实了一些，日常的高热量食物还让她体重增加了，不过她不太担心这一点。  
“这能保护你吗？”瑞雯看着她完成了最后的拉伸放松肌肉，在旁边的椅子上一边玩手机一边说。  
“不一定。”米拉承认，之前因锻炼增加的心率和呼吸频率都渐渐减缓，她进行弓步练习以拉伸小腿与脚踝来塑形。“但能增加我的耐力，让我在危险情况下能跑快点儿。”  
“你为什么要去危险的地方呢？”瑞雯似乎觉得这很好笑。  
“不是我要去危险的地方，而是这个世界本来就有各种意外。有超级英雄就有相应的超级反派，不是吗？”米拉完成了最后一组拉伸，伸展手臂，拿起旁边椅子上放着的水瓶补充水分，把毛巾搭在肩上擦汗，手机和水瓶放在一起，这会儿她也拿起手机想看看有没有韦德的新短信。“我搬过来的第一天就被钢铁侠轰了半边公寓，我可不相信超级英雄的误伤几率。”  
瑞雯皱眉，刚要说点什么。突然有一股巨大的冲击波震碎了健身房的……所有玻璃，米拉下意识地蹲下抱头，周围其他锻炼的学生老师也一样保护自己，好在健身器械稍微挡了点儿玻璃碎片的冲击。  
顾不得检查自己有没有擦伤，众人又在接下来第二波冲击下勉强才保住自己。这股冲击波感觉不大像爆炸，但震得耳朵嗡嗡作响。  
“音波？”有其他健身的学生咕哝，“变种人？”  
米拉看到配合地抱着脑袋的瑞雯紧绷起来。  
“我们学校里有几个变种人但是没人有这能力啊？”又有其他人说。“当普通人类真倒霉。”  
然后健身房外传来嘶吼声，听着像恐龙电影的特效……接着米拉就看到了一头真恐龙穿过了健身房外的草皮空地上，小头长脖子有点儿像鸡，浑身上下鳞片还有点儿迷彩画风。第二头和第三头也冲了过来，米拉……一脸懵逼。  
“没听说过我们学校搞时间机器啊？”又有人抱怨。“那是恐龙吗？”  
“先躲起来？”米拉稍稍提高了声音跟众人说，出声了才意识到自己的声音发着颤——她真没自己想象中镇定。其他人中已经有人朝健身房的浴室之类的地方撤退了，剩下的人在一愣之下跟着撤退，米拉和瑞雯跟着小心翼翼地，尽量不出声地后退，米拉还一把抓起了自己的水壶。  
更多的大小恐龙从那个方向外走了出来，被墙阻挡着也不知道那个方向发生了什么，反正米拉一个恐龙种类都不认识……恐龙听力还成，有几只发现了健身房这里蠕动的人群，向这里快速奔来。  
米拉在那些人惊慌失措的撤退跑走时跟着退，瑞雯反应比她快得多，大力扯着她躲到了一台综合健身器旁边。  
“——这就是‘安全’的世界？”在心脏狂跳的砰砰声中米拉对瑞雯抱怨，那几头鬼知道是什么品种的两脚恐龙迈进了毫无玻璃遮掩的健身房，顶翻了几台跑步机椭圆机动感单车。  
米拉一手抓着手机一手抓着水瓶肩膀上搭着毛巾，可笑的是这就是她目前全部的武器了。瑞雯手里只有手机，在这种情形下她大概还不能变形以曝光身份。  
恐龙东嗅嗅西嗅嗅，迈着悠闲好奇的步子走近了一个躲在墙边的学生，那个人吓得抖个不停，恐龙凑上去嗅他的脸，他连躲都没地方躲。  
另一头恐龙尖啸了一声，把旁边一个盆栽边躲着的学生给吓得不小心碰倒了盆栽，这个女学生呼吸一滞，在恐龙凑上来的时候没有尖叫，把手里的小哑铃丢了出去，正中恐龙的鼻子。这显然激怒了恐龙，它们开始攻击这些倒霉的学生老师。  
行吧，看来必须打架了。米拉根本来不及吐槽，有一只恐龙迈着步子朝她和瑞雯这个方向过来了啊啊啊啊啊！


	14. 带上毛巾并且不要惊慌

面对一只真实的恐龙你应该怎么做？  
1，逃跑。2，攻击。3，试图驯服恐龙并和你的小伙伴谈个恋爱。  
以上是电影里给出的选项。  
恐龙似乎不算饿，非常走运地凑过来只嗅了嗅米拉的……头……发…………就挪开去嗅瑞雯的脸，瑞雯没像米拉一样不自觉地颤抖，但也僵着没动。  
几只恐龙四处嗅了嗅，好奇地到处蹭鼻子，除去它们身上的泥土植物味儿加上不知道吃了啥的腥臭味儿以外还算友好。  
……反正总比被啃要好。  
米拉心脏狂跳了一阵，让她都有点儿胸闷气短了，在恐龙嗅完她嗅瑞雯嗅完瑞雯去嗅隔壁锻炼用金属架的时候稍微回了点神。  
瑞雯估计也被吓了一跳，这会儿在恐龙扭头开始啃一个小杠铃时紧张地用眼神瞄了一眼米拉。  
米拉：颤抖.gif  
瑞雯看到了她手里的水壶肩膀上的毛巾另一只手里的……手机。  
米拉在恐龙注意力移开后好一会儿终于注意到瑞雯在对她使眼色，然后才注意到自己手里还握着手机——手机！！！  
但她脑子还卡着还没转过来。  
“打电话给X战警。”瑞雯低声说，大概意识到自己这个第一反应有点不妙，又补充了一句，“或者复仇者。”  
米拉：……等一哈我似乎有个保镖。  
她小心翼翼地拨了快速拨号，在按下通话键之前又想起来韦德是个话唠，接通一定会开始哔哔，恐龙估计马上就会被吸引注意力。  
于是她不得不暗搓搓发了短信：学校有恐龙救命！！！  
韦德没回，米拉在健身房已经把手机调成了静音，倒没担心韦德马上就会回个电话什么的——她环视四周，好在不止她一个人手里有手机，在恐龙好奇地嗅完他们后，似乎暂时还没打算把人类啃成渣渣。有手机的人都互相用眼神和点头示意“我报警了”“我懂我也是”“我打出去了”之类的暗号，米拉悄悄松了口气。  
瑞雯在旁边自然看到了她手机上韦德的名字，正不解地看向米拉——恐龙又回来了，在健身房里四处随便撞翻什么——唯一被啃掉的就是之前那盆盆栽，旁边吓傻的人被恐龙啃得他们上全是血痕，但没人骨折也没人昏迷过去。  
……草食性恐龙吗？真是万幸。  
健身房的所有人都战战兢兢等着恐龙的好奇心过去，米拉还不知道韦德看到短信没有——毕竟话唠侍也有自己的生活偶尔也有电话短信占线这种事发生。坐以待毙是绝对不行的，这会儿几只草食性恐龙就把众人吓得不能动弹，万一来个肉食性恐龙那刚才几位满胳膊血痕的倒霉蛋这会儿应该已经死了。  
再说了就算超级英雄接到消息马上赶来，也是需要时间的，这才是现实生活。  
真是货真价实的都市版荒野求生啊这个故事。米拉暗暗吐槽，手里除了手机就是水壶，这水壶设计的是挤压壶身喷水的设计，可以减少拿起水壶到仰头喝水这个步骤，直接拿起水壶朝嘴里挤就行——当恐龙啃完杠铃发现不好吃又挪回来之后，米拉朝恐龙伸过来的大脸挤了一发。  
……滋出来的水挺少的，尴尬。  
恐龙倒是没想到还会被喷一鼻子水，甩了甩脑袋，又凑过来嗅她们——米拉又滋了恐龙一鼻子水。如果这种长得很像长腿蜥蜴的生物有表情的话现在大概是十分懵逼。米拉把水壶夹在拿手机的胳膊之下，抽下脖子上的毛巾猛抽了一下恐龙鼻子，啪的一声还挺响。  
瑞雯一脸震惊，米拉这毛巾抽得出其不意攻击力也低，恐龙被连续低端攻击了三下鼻子大概没了兴趣，扭头朝别的地方迈步，米拉和瑞雯这里的危机解除了。  
果然漫游银河系必须要带上毛巾。这回米拉松了一小口气，庆幸起自己看过银河系漫游指南那电影。其他人也没坐以待毙，手边有些什么也尽可能地把恐龙驱赶走，除去最开始那两个被啃了胳膊的人以外没人受重伤。  
众人和恐龙僵持了漫长的半个多小时，大部分人都没空去关注健身房外发生了什么，除去偶尔能听到外面的嘶吼和撞击声外，似乎没发生什么大事。  
“……有点冷？”瑞雯低声说，呼出了一团白雾。  
“我也觉得。”米拉也觉得周围骤然下降的温度有点古怪。  
健身房外打进来几束冰柱，恐龙们突然就被冻上了一层冰。众人松了一口气，接着恐龙冰雕们被一阵小龙卷风给……悬空挪出了健身房的落地窗框外。  
气温在慢慢回升，健身房里的众人终于能从没什么鬼用的锻炼器材边爬出来，惊魂未定心有余悸。米拉内心大翻白眼，连忙又挤了点水喝平复一下情绪。  
X战警们都穿着制服，还都及时赶到了。一位米拉不认识的年轻女孩（穿着X战警制服）抱着医疗箱走到健身房碎了一地的玻璃窗边，告知大家已经安全了恐龙刚刚被控制住，有没有人需要医疗帮助。被啃了胳膊的人互相搀扶着走出去，米拉和瑞雯也终于能从刚才的紧张气氛里走出来。  
走出健身房，外面的校园草坪已经一塌糊涂，被打倒的数条巨型恐龙躺在翻起的泥地上，有一幢教学楼被毁了大半，看着就跟废墟现场差不多。无辜群众正在被聚拢救助，瑞雯紧紧抓着米拉的手臂，但她的手很稳并没有一丝颤抖，和还不时抖一抖的米拉差别颇大。  
“我没想到人类在遭遇惊吓时会抖得这么厉害。”米拉断断续续地承认。  
“所以他们总会给受害人发毯子就是这么回事。”瑞雯安慰。米拉跟着去普通人类所在的地方等着接受帮助——来杯热茶也行，回头去看还在和恐龙打架的X战警们。  
镭射眼小队长正在用镭射红光击昏还在挣扎的恐龙们，暴风女奥罗罗用风暴卷起小些的恐龙送进……学校草坪那儿开了个类似虫洞入口的玩意儿，恐龙正在被送回去。还有一位把恐龙冻成冰雕的大概就是那位冰人了，以及几位跑来跑去应该是新的X战警出来跟队练手的年轻人，还有个不断瞬移的……突然这位瞬移的X战警就出现在了米拉和瑞雯旁边，落脚点可能没把握好，吓得米拉一激灵。  
“哦对不起！”对方惊慌地说，整个人的皮肤都是蓝色的，还有一条长长的蓝尾巴，说话带德语口音。他举起双手连连道歉，马上又瞬移走了——顺带一提他每只手只有三根手指。  
米拉在脑子里翻X战警电影里的角色，这位应该是夜行者科特？就是那位小蓝魔，外形十分显眼，还和电影里一样挺有礼貌。  
排队领到了一纸杯热茶，这茶包没啥滋味，但热饮让米拉放松了下来，瑞雯也捧着纸杯没说话。米拉和其他人看着X战警控制现场局面，把恐龙送回他们来时的地方。  
过了好一阵子，这场侏罗纪公园现场秀才算结束。普通人类都在唉声叹气，比如自己受伤了或者耽误了回家时间，还有个被恐龙追着跑的倒霉女大学生，穿着高跟鞋跑不快又绊了一跤，被恐龙啃断了腿，已经被一个有治愈能力的X战警新人给治好，正在赌咒发誓这辈子再也不穿高跟鞋了。  
“我就说新版电影里根本不符合逻辑。”米拉低声抱怨，“穿着高跟鞋怎么跑得过恐龙。”  
“你说得没错。”瑞雯小声附和。  
“我讨厌花瓶女性角色。”米拉叹气，“真想看那种全是女性重要角色的戏，男演员负责当花瓶。”  
“如果你有钱的话可以投资一部。”瑞雯看她一眼。“拍电影可贵了。”  
米拉刚想接着吐槽，就听到了熟悉的话唠：“那边全是恐龙！有五层楼那么高！哥差点被踩成肉泥——”她朝时空虫洞（？）那边看，正看到韦德从虫洞那边爬回来四处张望。奥罗罗让韦德让开点儿她得把一头昏迷的恐龙送回去，韦德站开了几步，浑身都是泥土草屑还有点儿血和伤口，制服破烂程度不高。  
她朝韦德挥手，韦德看到了她，兴奋地挥了回来。不过他们俩中间还隔着几头小点儿的昏迷冰冻龙，韦德还得“翻山越岭”才能过来。米拉反正也没受伤，放下纸杯就要走过去和韦德接头顺带吐槽一下这个突发战况，瑞雯拉住了她。  
“你刚刚是在跟死侍打招呼吗？”瑞雯不敢相信地问。  
旁边其他……同校的同学和老师或者路人都看了过来，一瞬间米拉成了注意力中心。  
“对啊。”米拉大大方方地承认了。众人都露出了“这姑娘脑子瓦特了”的同情脸。  
“刚刚你——”瑞雯压低声音，“发消息给死侍？”  
“对啊。”米拉承认，有啥不能好承认的对不对，不过保镖这事还是得低调点。“我被连环杀手盯上了，所以我雇了韦德调查。”她小声和瑞雯咬耳朵。“不过韦德人不错于是我们成了朋友。”  
瑞雯脸上也露出了“你是不是傻”和“什么？！连环杀手？！”的两种反应交织，至少米拉现在没再被拽着了，她就朝韦德的方向小跑过去——被一群同学盯着感觉也毛毛的。  
“嘿呀辣妞！”韦德终于爬过了最后一只栽倒在草坪上的恐龙，从恐龙背上滑下来，落在翻起的草皮上。“看起来你没受伤，哥真是松了好大一口气。”韦德摆出拥抱的手势，米拉被逗乐了，摆手示意不要抱抱，抬脚假装踢了他一脚，韦德见好就收放下了双臂。“健身房？”  
米拉还穿着健身装，包括之前运动的汗渍和被恐龙嗅来嗅去沾上的怪味很不好闻。不过韦德更惨，看起来刚刚在泥地里滚过一样，双刀和各路武器也都装备得满身都是，制服有些小破口和划痕，总的来说不算惨。  
“对啊健身房，”米拉看了看其他人，不少缓过来的同学老师路人都偷偷关注着他们这里的聊天，瑞雯眼睛瞪得老大，她不得不小声问：“到底怎么回事？这里又不是侏罗纪拍摄现场。”  
“哥也不知道，可能是电影宇宙之间来了个交错碰撞，嘭！”韦德两只手握拳互相撞了一下又分开。“就像大陆漂移那样。”  
“那看起来是个虫洞，你爬过去看到了什么？”米拉问。  
“恐龙时代呗。”韦德耸肩，“一大群有几层楼高的大蜥蜴，很干燥的森林环境。镭射眼说哥等会儿得去做个检查以防把远古病毒和孢子什么的给带到这个宇宙——糟了哥这会儿身上沾的花粉什么的可能已经传染到你身上了！嗷！”韦德双手拍在了脸上，摆出名画《呐喊》的表情。  
“我想我们这些人等会儿也是会被全方位消毒来着。”米拉听到这一类善后工作，反而稍微放下了点警戒。“毕竟没人想被远古巨噬菌给感染而死。”  
“巨噬菌这个词长得有点深奥欸。”韦德吐槽。黄盒子和白盒子已经开始你一句我一句地开始给米拉介绍恐龙世界长啥样了（感觉像同时和三个人说话，还挺赚的，交死侍一个朋友还送俩……）米拉一放松下来就跟着韦德开始话唠，七嘴八舌指手画脚地开始聊恐龙在这现代社会能造成多少破坏了。  
X战警的黑鸟战机停在不远处的学校停机坪，到天黑的时候，野兽被小蓝魔科特给传送了过来，还搭建了一个很大的临时医疗帐篷供给每个无辜路人进行消毒。  
消毒等于这校园的草皮和倒塌建筑物加上所有路人都得被喷上强效消毒液——至于这消毒液是不是真的有用，米拉不大清楚，反正让喷就喷。穿着衣服进消毒帐篷，里面架好了机械喷头，仿佛淋浴那样先从头到脚被喷一遍，然后得把衣服脱下再被喷一遍。  
“我的健身装完蛋了。”米拉消毒出来时裹着医护人员给的病号服说，至少这不是后面绑带子的那种而是套头衫长裤，光着脚踩在医疗用一次性拖鞋上。瑞雯比她早点儿，已经穿好病号服在医疗帐篷里的隔间等着她了。“他们是不是会把我们的衣服给销毁？”  
“看来是。”瑞雯看着刚刚被消毒还烘干了头发和水汽的米拉说。“你和死侍是朋友。”  
“怎么了？”米拉看回去。  
“他不是个好人。”瑞雯低声说。其他路人站得离她们稍远，不时有人小心地看向米拉这边，米拉也感觉到了那些目光，那种探究的目光让人十分不爽。  
“……我觉得他人不错？”米拉怀疑地反问。“他也没滥杀无辜？”毕竟漫画世界里死侍是个反英雄，反英雄就是有反派的缺点但又具有英雄气概或干成了英雄的事儿，虽说反英雄与反派之间的界限有时模糊不清——光是死侍除了嘴炮玩笑外相当尊重米拉的行为举止就能看得出他人不错了。大部分漫画里韦德都是杀坏人（屠杀漫威宇宙那个故事另计……）走在路上也没见韦德突然拔刀捅普通人。  
瑞雯现在看过来的眼神仿佛米拉已经被远古病毒搞坏了脑子。他们的手机之类的电子产品还在另外一个隔间里进行消毒，男女自然是分开隔间，所以这会儿米拉也看不到韦德在哪——但按韦德的画风，估计不会在一群普通人中间摘下面罩。  
“但他的确杀人。”瑞雯皱眉。  
“坏人不该死吗？”米拉反问。  
“他们应该经由法律审判。”瑞雯说，“死侍是在法外搞破坏。”  
“但那些坏人坐牢期满后出来继续杀人，受害者就该死吗？”米拉继续反问。  
“但死侍这样和那些凶手有什么区别？”瑞雯追问，“凶手也是人类。”  
“凶手对受害人下手的时候，一定是把受害人当成了仿真模型。”米拉反驳。“你这么说没道理。”  
“没想到你是这样的人！”瑞雯声音变高了，“没想到你和川普一个样！”  
总统：？？？  
“关总统什么事。”米拉皱眉，“不要动不动就把话题扯到总统身上，你看不惯你去干那工作？”圣母们动不动就扯凶手人权问题混淆焦点太烦人了。  
“你在转移话题！”  
“你先开始的！”  
“一个英雄不该杀人！！！死侍不是超级英雄！”  
“被凶手杀死的受害者就该死吗？！”  
“凶手应该被关起来！”  
“抱歉啊你们这儿的法律还没健全到这个地步，逃狱的超级坏蛋太多了。”  
“没人能决定他人的生死！”  
“看来你是反对安乐死的那种类型咯，”米拉被激起了争执的情绪，“凶手就决定了受害人生死，不是吗？”  
“你在强词夺理！”瑞雯大声说，眼睛隐隐闪过一丝橘色。噫这大概是她变种人身份的一个小证明。  
“你这话可以跟受害人家属说去。”米拉没好气地反驳。“看看哥谭就知道了，治安在阿卡姆精神病院建成后有变好吗？完全没有。”  
哥谭守护者蝙蝠侠：？？？  
瑞雯喘着气，“杀人是不对的。”  
“我也没说杀人正确。”米拉说，忍住翻白眼的冲动，这会儿她要是表现出白眼估计能被已经在旁边偷听了好一会儿的其他人给吐槽一顿。“这个世界不是非黑即白，瑞雯，为了阻止更坏的事发生，我认同有时候得采取激烈的手段处理一些问题。”  
“你——”瑞雯还想反驳。隔离间外面有人高声询问：“哪一位是米拉-杨？”  
“是我。”米拉回答，又看向瑞雯：“如果有更好的解决方案，我当然希望没人会死。你有解决方案吗？”然后懒得等她的回答就走到隔离间门口，“什么事？”  
“他们叫你过去。”全副武装穿着生化服的医护人员说，将她引导到一个临时搭建起来的……满是塑料布的隔离通道里，还有透明的部分可以看到外面除路灯外全黑的校园环境，看着就很像防治传染病的那种画风。米拉沿着通道走了一段路，结果发现自己到了X战警的黑鸟战机门口。  
“又见面了。”镭射眼对米拉笑了笑，米拉内心弹幕了一阵哇靠萨默斯队长真的很帅了就被白色头发的暴风女奥罗罗给拉进战机机舱内。“你好，”奥罗罗嗓音十分温柔（不过没有哈莉贝瑞漂亮但她也很漂亮了而且肤色更黑）。“你知道刚刚和你吵架的是……魔形女吗？”  
“知道。”米拉承认，反正撒谎也没好处。“我们算得上认识。”要说好友还真算不上，最多是个比较熟悉的同学？“刚刚她情绪激动的时候我还看到她眼睛变橙了一秒钟。”  
奥罗罗看起来也松了一口气的样子，对镭射眼点点头，镭射眼走到一边去打电话。米拉看了看其他探头探脑好奇的年轻X战警们，蓝魔科特小心翼翼地朝她挥了挥手。她也小小地回了个挥手，问奥罗罗：“死侍呢？”  
“在那里，”奥罗罗指向黑鸟战机内部一扇门，又一脸好奇地打量她：“看来你们真的是朋友。”  
是啊所以那又怎么样呢。米拉耸耸肩膀，走过去敲门，在战机内部挺大的空间里又一次被X战警们目视……这真的很尴尬了。  
门开了，穿着白大褂的蓝毛毛学者……噫都被韦德带坏了，是野兽汉克正在一个小型实验台上看着显微镜，和她友好地打了个招呼。韦德在旁边也套着身病号服等着，制服只有头罩还戴着，看到米拉进门就蹑手蹑脚地走过来把她拉到实验台边：“嘘，蓝毛毛发现了远古病毒。”  
“你是想给我看病毒吗？”米拉哭笑不得。  
“还有X教授想和你见面。”韦德拉着她的小臂力度很轻，这行为相当有礼貌了，真的。还有韦德满是疤痕的手掌也非常温暖。  
啥情况。米拉目瞪狗呆，她还没把瑞雯劝回变种人队伍呢。韦德按了旁边一个什么按钮，一块屏幕上就弹出了一个视频窗口。  
……噫X教授的头好光啊。米拉在看到大名鼎鼎的X教授脑内第一个弹幕是这句话，教授长得和电影老教授挺像的，一看就是一位意志坚定性格和蔼的老绅士。  
“你好。”X教授说。  
“……您好？”米拉有点紧张，“您……找我有什么事？”


	15. 能力越大也越不负责

“不用紧张，”X教授的声音也非常平和，听着就格外可靠，“我知道你最近和瑞雯交上了朋友。”  
勉强算是吧。“可能在刚刚的争执中就不算朋友了。”米拉不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。  
“争执不代表友谊不存在。”教授说，面带微笑，反正从米拉这个角度看这微笑非常真诚，杀伤力惊人。“我很高兴瑞雯交到了朋友，她很少和变种人以外的人多说话。”  
“我觉得不管她是不是变种人，交朋友这事都是一个需要学习的技能。”米拉想了想，“大部分技能都是可以学的，学到什么程度才是看天赋的时候。在我来的国家有句话说的是‘以大多数人努力的程度来看，还不到拼天赋的程度’。”  
“很有道理。”教授赞同地点头，“我从韦德那里得知，有人企图伤害你的人身安全。”  
“差不多，”米拉解释，“就是连环杀手那些破事，放心好了我不会牵连到瑞雯的，我估计她也能逃脱。”想一想也知道魔形女能变个样子及时脱身。  
教授大概被逗乐了，“不考虑找X战警帮忙？”  
“我记得你们通常都在拯救世界？”米拉挠了挠头，被消毒又烘干的长发也不过刚到胸口，这会儿还有点头皮痒痒的感觉，消毒水味儿也很让人难受。“没事，FBI会追踪凶手的，连环杀手我觉得麻烦程度比世界末日低一点，而且韦德也在帮忙调查。”  
韦德在旁边嗨了一声，还凑在野兽旁边试图看远古细菌长啥样。  
“如果需要帮助，可以联系学院。”教授说，又叮嘱了一些瑞雯的性格特征和日常生活的喜好，鼓励米拉继续接近她——“请暂时先别劝她回到变种人的环境里，我认为多多接触不同的世界对她有好处。”  
米拉答应了，视频结束后才觉得……欸好像答应了X教授当瑞雯的人类生活导师？Excuse me? 所以她现在是给魔形女推广“如何正确当个普通人类”吗？教授你这样万磁王会不高兴的，反正你们俩一直在电影里争取魔形女的帮忙，路人如米拉也不是很懂这个画风。  
答应就答应吧，真要走故事剧情线米拉也不一定躲得过。野兽性格温和，见米拉和教授聊完就给她看这次发现的恐龙时代微生物和各种奇形怪状的细菌什么的……以及被强行科普了一大堆生物知识和远古历史，韦德听了一会儿就开始打瞌睡，米拉还不得不拍醒他好几次。  
在野兽的滔滔不绝科学家模式全开状态下，奥罗罗敲门简直是救星。  
“你的手机和平板已经被清理过了。”她把手机与平板还有钥匙钱包什么的递给米拉，又看向刚刚被戳醒，正一脸懵逼的韦德：“你送她回去，是吗？”  
“哥有瞬移腰带！”韦德立刻说。  
“所以衣服毛巾什么的得被销毁？”米拉接过东西，不禁心疼起了自己的运动装备，那水壶还转移了恐龙的注意力呢。奥罗罗遗憾地表示的确如此。  
我的钱啊啊啊。米拉内心咆哮，但这又能怎么办呢本次恐龙危机不是任何人造成的意外，于是没人负责，这世界也没有这种超自然意外伤害险，只能吃亏，太惨了。  
韦德的装备也早就消过了毒，他开始收拾武器双刀和腰带，穿着一身空荡荡的病号服还挺好玩的。米拉和X战警们告别，那些年轻的X战警们要她的社交账号互相关注，因为按他们的逻辑就是“能和魔形女相处融洽那你就能和任何人相处融洽”，米拉甚至都来不及跟他们解释自己刚刚跟瑞雯吵了谜之一架……不过交换社交账号也无所谓就是了。  
又及，镭射眼小队长还在和人发短信，自从米拉认识镭射眼萨默斯之后已经看到好几次了……工作电话暂且不提，但是短信狂魔画风就比较少见。韦德在旁边收拾自己武器的时候米拉忍不住多看了两眼小队长，镭射眼脸上戴着副一看就很高科技的黑色眼镜，头毛在之前的恐龙战斗中还有点乱。他注意到米拉的视线，不好意思地笑了笑。  
“女朋友？”米拉小声问。  
镭射眼摇摇头，继续手指飞快地发短信。  
“……男朋友？”米拉想了想，又小声问。  
“呃，不，只是罗根。”镭射眼顿了一顿，有点儿尴尬地解释。“如果是琴她就只需要在我脑子里来点心灵感应就行。”  
琴格雷嘛，凤凰嘛我懂。米拉表示理解，“看来你们这分歧挺大。”她进战机的实验室之前镭射眼在打电话，就当是工作电话好了，走出实验室和年轻变种人们交换社交账号时他还在发短信——之前那个帮忙把健身房里的人救出来的女孩儿还对她暗示“一直在发短信中间没停过”，这就很谜了这位队长。  
镭射眼露出了无奈的表情，话说只有下半张脸还能表现出无奈这也很厉害。米拉也只是随口一问，没想到旁边奥罗罗也一脸好笑地用手掩着对她做口型：没错男朋友。  
米拉：……我是该保密好还是该围观好。  
其他年轻X战警也都是一脸“我们很懂，我们经常被喂狗粮”的不忍直视脸，看向战机内部的天花板地板座位墙壁自己的手机。镭射眼皱着眉发短信，看这情形和金刚狼还是有点日常不和日常互恁日常冷嘲热讽互相干架（真是和电影里一模一样啊你们两位，但这个宇宙里金刚狼一米六这件事米拉觉得自己还需要消化一下，与之相比谁跟谁交往关她鸟事）  
“嘿~”韦德把各种装备都给捆好，米拉走到他旁边，韦德有点儿小心翼翼地揽过她的肩膀。“给哥一个抱抱？”语调颇为不确定。  
除去狂发短信的镭射眼和忙于科研的蓝毛毛野兽，每个X战警都一脸的“八卦！”紧紧盯着韦德和米拉的一举一动。  
噫尴尬。  
米拉忍住了叹气，一手抱住韦德的肩膀和后背另一只手抓住韦德那一大捆武器包，就隔着薄薄一层病号服……等等她现在才意识到所有衣服都已经被销毁了，病号服下每个人都是啥都没穿OTZ，这就更尴尬了。  
好在韦德这腰带虽然不靠谱但还挺快的，感觉晃了一下米拉和韦德就瞬移回了公寓顶层的走廊。  
韦德松开了手把米拉放开。从战机内部暖烘烘（韦德也暖烘烘还各种凹凸不平）的环境一秒瞬移到温度更低的走廊，米拉登时觉得中央空调必须开启，反正也快冬天了这是迟早的事。“嘶好冷。”米拉抱怨，“他们也给你消毒了吗？”  
“把哥的制服消毒了唷，幸亏哥还带了备用头罩。”韦德把武器包朝旁边堆积武器的公寓里一丢，只拿着他的长刀朝贴了死侍贴纸的公寓走。米拉搓着胳膊走到自己公寓门口，韦德连晚安都没说就关上了门。  
……韦德有小情绪了吗？米拉有点怀疑地看了看他的房门方向。  
好吧谁还没有小情绪了，韦德想独处就独处呗。米拉回了自己公寓，之前消毒那一遭实在让皮肤难受，于是她打算简单地再冲个澡什么的。刚找出替换衣物，就听到韦德那边一声巨响，像是一个重物砸在了地板上。  
死侍这个逗比有时会把音乐开大声，偶尔有些什么声响也实属正常，但这声响特别大，仿佛轰隆一声听上去又不像爆炸，有点儿奇怪。  
除非又来个什么反派否则韦德应该是能搞定情况的。米拉想了想还是拿起球棒过去小心翼翼地推开了死侍的房门。  
韦德……坐在沙发上，下巴到头顶开出了一个血洞，后面的墙面上爆开一大片血渍混合骨头碎片还有脑浆啥的，非常后现代艺术风。  
韦德-威尔逊自杀了。  
死侍把自己爆了头。  
米拉震惊地瞪着韦德仰头倒在沙发上，下颚骨上的巨大血洞慢慢愈合，血肉生长时是无声的，蠕动着慢慢合拢，留下一个开过洞的疤痕。  
“嘶……每次都好疼哦。”黄盒子说。  
“但这样就没烦恼啦。”白盒子说。  
韦德猛吸一口气从沙发靠背上抬起了脑袋。“噫辣妞！”他眨巴眨巴眼睛，“你想现在玩棒球？”  
米拉这才意识到自己一直攥着球棒，韦德把自己从沙发上撕开——字面意思上的撕，大量的血和混合脑浆之类鬼知道什么人体组织把他大半给黏在了沙发上，胸前背后的病号服都浸透了血。  
“……没，”米拉最后说，“你为什么……”她指了指韦德还抓在手里的那啥。  
“这个？”韦德摸了摸下巴上开的洞，现在那儿只剩下疤痕了。“哥有时候遇到想不明白的事就来一发，嘣一下烦恼全消！”他站起来扭了扭身体活动了两下，“每次爆头之后哥都超级饿，辣妞你吃夜宵不？”  
“……吃？”米拉这一天经历了超多刺激，现在她觉得自己有点儿受不住。  
于是半小时后米拉和韦德一边看深夜节目一边吃烤过的速冻薯角和死侍版煎饼。  
“韦德，”米拉猛塞了一阵之后才想起来下午被恐龙搞过晚上又被韦德吓得半死之后她还没吃晚饭，就算胖死她现在也要多吃点好维持体力。“你……愈合的时候会疼吗？”  
“什么？哦不会，”换了个新面罩的韦德胡吃海塞中，“受伤的时候当然会疼，剩下的就是癌症，哪儿哪儿都疼，愈合反而没什么感觉，最多会痒痒。”  
“那你为什么……”米拉想问问韦德为什么自杀，虽说漫画里死侍也无聊起来爆个头什么的，但真实见到也是冲击力巨大……可怕。  
“爆头？哥无聊了呗。”韦德耸肩，“哥心情不好，哥很无聊，哥最近没啥好玩的活计，哥最近还没看到小蜘蛛。”韦德沮丧地趴在了桌子上，病号服上的血渍还没干透，桌子上现在也沾了血。  
“你自己爆的头自己擦血渍。”米拉忍不住抱怨，“我可不打扫这烂摊子。”她想了想今天发生的所有事，最重要的估计就是恐龙问题。“……你收到我在恐龙出现后的短信了对吗？”  
“当然啦？”韦德从趴趴状态抬起头，“哥本来是要过来找找你的位置，X战警一出现就把哥给扔到了时空虫洞里，超伤心！”韦德哀嚎，“辣妞你带个定位器什么更好点儿，哥这次都没有当英雄的机会！哥超擅长砍怪兽的！”  
“行下次我带个定位器。”米拉观察韦德身上坑坑洼洼的各种疤痕，这些疤痕全都是梗……呃不，全是历史，韦德经历过什么看得出来。“你有小型定位器的话我可以把它做成个项链之类的戴在身上。”韦德点头同意，米拉想了想又说，“在这里我有一个稍微不那么正经的感谢要传达给你，现在我欠你一次啦。”  
韦德：？？？  
米拉：“……我还以为你没来帮忙？于是我自救了一会儿，没被恐龙啃。”  
韦德敲桌抗议：“哥来了的！哥马上就套好制服过来了！制服穿起来有点费劲，X战警又马上把哥扔到了虫洞另外一边！哥好无辜！”韦德捂脸嘤嘤嘤，又从指缝里看米拉的反应，米拉假装严肃地点头认可：“所以，谢啦。”  
“哥的职责！”韦德拍拍胸口，“哥受到召唤就会变身前来！”  
“还会骑着彩虹小马。”米拉接梗。  
“没错！”  
“所以你的小情绪是怎么回事？”  
“噫。”韦德又眨巴眼睛，“……哥不喜欢X战警？”  
他们不是英雄吗所以这是咋回事。米拉跟着眨巴眼睛：“……呃为毛？”  
“他们又不让哥加入X战警，因为哥的脑子不稳定什么的。”韦德指了指自己的头，“然后有些脏活儿，比如必须杀掉某些坏人什么的，就会召唤哥过去收拾烂摊子，复仇者也一样。”  
“听起来有点儿歧视啊。”  
“哥也这么觉得。”韦德戳着盘子里的煎饼，“人人都对哥的交友品味指手画脚，哥想跟谁交朋友就跟谁交朋友，想跟谁睡就跟谁睡只要对方也同意——”  
“打住，不要污。”米拉阻止后半截，“我今天跟瑞雯吵架了。”  
韦德一脸懵逼——没错戴着那个头罩他也能一脸懵逼：“啥啥啥？”  
“瑞雯知道我们是朋友，然后她就一副我脑子有坑的表情看着我。”米拉翻了个巨大的白眼，“我是一个成年人，我有判断力，交什么朋友我也有脑子。”  
“没错没错就是这样。”韦德点头赞同，“那如果你交到不好的朋友捏？或者更麻烦点，遭遇一个家暴丈夫什么的？”  
“我知道有很多人都有这些情况，”米拉想了想，“这就是谷歌和维基百科存在的意义了，既然有这么多人都遭遇了差不多的困境，肯定有人写解决方案并PO在网上——我只需要在遇到困扰时多搜一搜，就OK了。”  
“网络能解决很多社交问题。”韦德再次赞同，“辣妞你说的好像网络能解决任何问题一样。”  
“并不，生病了还是应该看医生而不是看网上的疾病症状……但是没错，社交问题的确可以上网找答案。”米拉说，“知道的越多，就越不容易陷入困扰，你懂的。”  
“知识就是力量！”韦德举起了牛奶杯子。  
“法国就是培根！”米拉也举起杯子和他碰了碰，“你在你自己的漫画里还是那个反英雄，你懂的。”  
“哦哦哦，你是说他们不喜欢哥你也喜欢哥！”韦德兴奋起来。  
这么说让人略有点尴尬还有点走感情线的嫌疑……不过是的没错，差不多吧。米拉点头。  
韦德兴奋到敲桌，黄盒子和白盒子接着开始说段子，他们毫不正经地讨论了“别人对你交的朋友很嫌弃你咋办”这个问题，结论是“随便啦”，具体问题具体分析，如果交了个满身坏毛病的朋友那还是听一下他人言比较好，对于米拉这种穿越平行宇宙党不适用——特别在这个朋友是死侍的情况下就更不适用了。  
“我知道你是一个好人，韦德。”米拉在去睡觉前拍了拍韦德的肩膀，“他们不知道是因为他们没看过你的漫画，也不了解你的故事——我相信他们了解你之后也会是你的朋友哒。”  
“哥知道，”韦德少见地叹了口气，“这就是漫画宇宙的荒谬之处惹。”  
“在这个世界，我觉得我除了自保就是围观了。”米拉也跟着叹气。  
“哥也围观。”韦德塌着肩膀，“哥还不会死，生活就只能找乐子了。”  
“我懂我懂。”米拉拍拍他，“把你弄得满屋子的血洗干净我们就来玩点儿新游戏，塞尔达荒野之息？听说这游戏评价很高来着，我去买？”  
“好咧~”韦德把满血级别的病号服直接从头上拽了下来丢进浴室，开始找清洁剂洗血渍。米拉在经过一下午的恐龙对抗和晚上的吵架加上被教授安利了新活儿，这会儿又吃饱了，但肾上腺素让她还没那么困。她溜达回自己的公寓想看看怎么买游戏，手机亮起的屏幕上有两个未接电话。  
是姨妈，那位移民的壕之姨妈的号码。  
米拉打了回去，半天才有人接，但对面什么声音也没有，米拉等了好几秒才听到一阵嗡嗡声还有呼吸声，恶作剧电话吗？怪怪的。  
那顺便再看一下学校作业好了，她拿起平板看了下作业进度，之前拍下的衣服设计进度已经被老师检查过了，学校还顺便放了所有人一周假期好修复恐龙带来的问题——这个宇宙显然已经很习惯各种奇怪事件导致生产与生活节奏的停滞。  
手机上的社交账号还有不少新消息，年轻的X战警们和米拉互相关注后也一样七嘴八舌，好多人问她怎么和死侍认识的还有他们是不是男女朋友……果然八卦不分任何人。  
“韦德学校给我放了一周假！还有X战警们问我们什么关系，要按照之前你和威瑟打赌说的那样假装男女朋友吗？”米拉拿着手机又溜达回韦德的房门口，韦德光着全是疤痕的上半身正在擦洗墙上的血（没错还套着一个围裙）。  
“哥能分多少赌金？”韦德用暗示的语调小声问。  
“我看看能不能让他们打赌……啧又来了。”米拉刚看向手机就发现姨妈又打了电话来，“Hello？”  
对面还是没有声音，米拉又问了几句，“姨妈被人盗用了电话线吗？好奇怪啊。Hello？？？”  
电话那头传来一声刺耳的尖叫，米拉条件反射地把手机拿远了点儿，“卧槽怎么回事？！姨妈？？？姨妈你还好吗？”  
韦德把下巴搁在拖把头上：“看来又有新剧情点了唷？”


	16. 都市生存剧本超艰难的

电话那一头尖叫之后就平息了，再次沉寂，米拉懵逼地看着手机屏幕一直显示通话中。  
“听起来不太妙欸。”韦德说。  
“也不知道是什么剧情模式，先看看吧。”米拉报了警，警员表示自己会去看一看后，她检查了一下手机——早知道该设定个自动录音模式来着，只能希望姨妈那边有这个功能了。  
“辣妞你到这个宇宙后和人见过面吗？”韦德继续擦洗血渍。“你懂的，那些和你自己的宇宙一样的人。”  
“呃……没有。”米拉回想了一番，当初为了确认自己穿越平行宇宙也只和爹妈还有姨妈各自通了电话，除去明显的性格偏差外这三位的说话方式都很NPC。毕竟米拉和爹妈生活二十二年爹妈什么性格爱好她还不清楚吗，姨妈则是很少联系，本来她就是位移民，长辈之间的唠嗑也不大关她这个小辈事儿。“如果有情况我还是得去看一看。”  
“哥也觉得你该去看一看，”韦德点头，“把那个抹布递过来。”  
接下来两天在写作业打游戏中度过，韦德接了个活儿说得去酒吧一趟，就那个雇佣兵酒吧——米拉当然放他走了，毕竟他们也就是一个随随便便的保镖-被保护人加上基友关系。第三天下午米拉正对着菜谱想试试看搞点什么有意思的晚餐时，来了个陌生电话。  
“你好，我是XXXX的警官XXX。XXX女士是你的姨妈对吗？”  
“……请问有什么事？”米拉懵逼地反问。  
“XXX女士已经失踪超过48小时，我们立了案，想询问一下你最近是否有和她联系……”  
姨妈失踪了！米拉一一回答警官的问题，又答应尽快赶去当地，电话结束后她就发了消息给韦德，韦德秒回：“等等哥再过两小时就回来了！先别一个人去！”  
米拉：知道，感觉这事很悬  
韦德：说不定又是什么电视剧的梗  
米拉：那我先看一下机票？  
韦德：你确定咩？不用哥的瞬移腰带？  
米拉：姨妈住在中西部欸她还买了个农场，我觉得她那儿没多少超级英雄梗  
韦德：哥也是可以坐飞机的哟  
米拉看着短信乐了半天，韦德相当尽责了，显然必须带他去看看姨妈失踪案怎么回事。中西部相对保守点儿，姨妈还信了基督……呃这听起来更迷幻了。  
米拉：或许伪装一下  
韦德回了个他有超多COSPLAY装的短信。米拉接着做菜，成品稍微有点焦但还是很好吃的，等韦德扛着一包鬼知道是什么东西的包裹瞬移回来就到了晚餐时间。韦德把笔电挪到了米拉这儿查机票，加急机票只有商务舱了，好在只需要两小时不到就能抵达那里。  
“看来还得订个旅馆。”韦德敲着键盘，“啊哈刚好还有两个房间，哥订好了！”  
米拉凑过去看了一眼旅馆信息，“刷我的卡。”她摸出了钱包。  
“哥刷好了，下次再刷你的卡。如果还有下次一起旅行的话……”韦德挤眼睛，“这家旅馆长得很破欸，还不提供早餐。”  
“那你搜搜看附近有什么好餐厅？听说中西部牛排超级赞。”  
韦德一边看当地旅游推荐一边接着吃，这情景很平和——就一个朋友来你家蹭饭兼玩耍的日常。饭后他们又玩儿了一阵子游戏，韦德说完一个段子后突然想起问了一句：“这两天蓝皮妹子好像没联系你？”  
“也没把我拉黑。”米拉操纵着自己的角色在掩护后蹲下，等着攻击敌人，韦德的角色和他本人毫无二致，总是随随便便地蹦出来大杀特杀。“可能她还需要点时间想想。”  
想想也是，难得想和“普通人类”多聊聊结果就吵了起来，估计魔形女也是十分懵逼。  
当晚随便收拾了点换洗衣物装了个小运动包，米拉带上了自己的笔电以防有突发情况需要上网搜点什么——别提手机了手机屏幕辣么小打字又超级累，看个网页也不一定能看全，也就只能看看邮件，啥都没有正经大屏幕电脑好用。  
第二天上午米拉就和韦德上了飞机，韦德除了头罩和四次元口袋以外居然什么武器都没带，除去上机前各种检查相当耗时外……全程都正常得让人惊讶。路人们各自看手机听音乐，也没几个人关注这边有一个死侍。  
“哥经常搭飞机。”韦德在他们终于坐好还扣好安全带后说，“各大航空公司都认识哥。”  
“那你的武器咋办？”米拉还没坐过如此短暂的飞机旅程，内心就当是个长途大巴只不过是会飞的那种。  
“哥在哪都有认识的人，”韦德解释，在空哥（咦不是空姐）向众人解释机上安全守则时小声哔哔，“任何地方哥都能弄来武器。”  
“哦那就行。”米拉懂了。飞机很快起飞，在韦德和盒子们的话唠X3中一点也不无聊，等他们下了飞机出了机场叫了辆出租开到旅馆……米拉这回知道新剧情点是什么了。  
“这车还真漂亮。”韦德抱着手臂说。  
“是啊。”黄盒子说。  
“实际上这车耗油耗得要命。”白盒子说。  
“我觉得这车肯定被改装过。”米拉说。  
普通双层旅馆旁边停车场停了好些小车车，其中有一辆特别显眼，黑色的雪佛兰Impala，1967年版，连通的前座，内部空间超大。  
“我深深怀疑这次剧情是鬼魂或者怪物搞事。”米拉面无表情地吐槽，“瞧这温彻斯特兄弟俩的爱车。”  
韦德穿着连帽衫牛仔裤，帽子戴在头罩上看着还有点儿逗比，在办理旅馆入住手续时那个登记员大叔盯着他猛看。  
“辣妞你闭几秒眼睛？”韦德示意米拉，满是伤疤的双手没戴手套，比起日常制服来说今天陪她来看失踪案的韦德看上去还挺脆弱——穿着制服的韦德更有种无所不能的感觉。  
“他很不想暴露自己的牛油果脸唷。”黄盒子说。  
“不过预定旅馆还是要刷脸的唷。”白盒子说。  
于是米拉闭紧眼睛，就听韦德那边窸窸窣窣一点儿声响，等韦德让她睁开眼睛，登记员大叔脸色很难看，直接刷了他们的卡。  
“见过哥的脸大多是这个反应。”韦德倒对此很习惯，一蹦一跳地跟着米拉走到自己房间门前。“辣妞你知道要准备点儿什么吗？”  
“既然是捉鬼梗，那就要准备盐和铁制撬棍什么的。”米拉在房间门前说，“我们得去这儿的超市先买点。”  
“好咧。”韦德点头，他们放下行李（当然笔电这种贵重物品还是随身带着的）。中西部给米拉的第一印象就是……什么东西都很大，地域宽广又是大平原什么的，没车简直寸步难行。好在商店离得不算远，但也走了快一个小时才到。  
“早知道就租辆车了。”米拉一边走一边唉声叹气。  
“也可以买个滑板。”韦德提议。  
“行吧，滑板车也OK。”米拉在商店里找铁质的东西——没有，这是家杂货店，能有点食物就不错了，韦德已经买了一包牛肉干还有几包洋葱圈，盐倒是有，还是薯片一样罐装的。  
米拉抱着三罐盐还有一些零食，问了店员哪儿有五金工具店和租车行之类的店铺后，又和韦德长途跋涉了大半小时才找到撬棍和壁炉用烧火棍，以防万一米拉还买了一把工业剪刀，反正看着长得很像铁产品的样子……还有个手柄，应该能对付一下妖魔鬼怪。  
这是个类似工业城镇和农场的混合城区——米拉一路上还给韦德解释了自己原来世界的姨妈是和老公在国外做生意赚了些钱于是买了个农场养老，其余事情她就不熟了，因此她也不知道姨妈是不是和这个平行宇宙一样把农场买在了这里。街道很宽，建筑比较老旧但还挺漂亮的，没啥大超市和流行店铺，没大城市那些乱糟糟的人群。  
好处是看着还挺民风淳朴，坏处……不够开明。  
就光米拉在路上没看到一个在城市里能看到的奇装异服和LGBT人士就知道了，光是大学城里就有打鼻环眉钉的，画哥特妆的，日常COSPLAY的，染五颜六色头发的，一看就是基佬的汉子和爷们儿风妹子的……在这个城里，没有。  
还有一个隐藏的好处……没大胡子和包头巾的。唉事物都有两面性。  
韦德收到了比平时更多的注目礼，抱着一堆东西在街上走时，还被拦下来了一次。  
一位看着就很虔诚的胖阿姨握着韦德全是疤痕的双手，“可怜的孩子，”胖阿姨画了个十字，“你是烧伤幸存者对吗？愿天父赦免你的罪……”  
韦德：？？？  
米拉：？？？  
“哥得去工作了不过还是……谢谢？”韦德很不自在地抽回了自己的手，和米拉加快了脚步，走远之后才松一口气：“哥才不需要别人赦免！”  
“非常虔诚的信徒都……这画风。”米拉同情地拍他肩膀，“我们买完就去警局。”  
“好咧~”  
XXX  
警局接待的是位胖乎乎的女警官，登记了米拉和姨妈的亲属关系，以及之前的尖叫电话——姨妈用的是座机，还有录音功能。米拉的及时报警也非常有用。  
“其实我们之前从来都只是网络电话见个面，我从没去过她家。”米拉解释，“如果有线索请联系我。”  
女警官同意了，记下米拉的手机号，提醒她这两天可能还会联系询问之类（显然飞过来是正确的）。米拉走出警局，韦德在门口抱着一堆买好的防鬼装备和人话唠，还和对方分享牛肉干。  
“目前还没消息。”米拉摊手。  
“有什么和你原来的世界不一样的地方咩？”韦德嚼着牛肉干，把袋口朝向她，米拉也拿了一片：“当然有，在我的世界姨妈还有老公和孩子，这个宇宙里的姨妈只有她一个人——老公孩子去年都出意外死了，非常诡异。我出国前才和姨妈联系过所以肯定出了差错，本来还商量好要在假期去她家玩儿的——现在她也失踪了，不知道是连环杀手还是鬼魂搞事。”  
“哥觉得咱们能搞定。”韦德说着伸出了一只手。  
“我也觉得咱们能搞定。”米拉和他来了个击掌。  
“哥找到卖滑板的地方了。”韦德领着米拉在这个城镇上走，果然很快就找到了运动商店，米拉没玩过滑板，顺带买了头盔护膝护肘手套以防摔出问题。  
回旅馆后米拉就和韦德把房间布置了一番，门边窗边都撒了盐，撬棍放在伸手可及的地方——反正有捉鬼兄弟就肯定有鬼魂在附近，他们简直是行走的人形杀器美剧中的柯南……等等好像那些侦探也是行走的柯南吼。  
布置好了米拉就给韦德解释自己看过的超自然美剧英剧的剧情，一般情况下防止鬼魂怪物来搞事需要什么准备：盐和铁器，可能再来点护身符什么的，至于护身符长什么样子看剧情和运气。  
“如果有吸血鬼——反正在我的记忆里，像吸血鬼日记那样全员谈恋爱的暂且不提。他们还是找到了法子在阳光下行走，不同的剧里怪物设定也不一样。”米拉关好窗子，还找了两条胶带把窗框给贴牢了。“反正他们要是想搞事，那怎么都能搞事——比如撒了盐还会被厉害的怪物搞点小微风把盐给吹跑什么的。”  
韦德对着那些盐粒想了想，“那他们为什么不把盐做成盐砖呢？这样就不会被吹散啦。”  
“有道理欸。”盒子们说。  
米拉想了想：“那岂不是用盐砖垒成一个圈就不会被鬼魂吹倒了？”  
韦德挥了两下撬棍，非常嫌弃，“没哥的小刀刀好用！”他抱怨。“要是按辣妞你说的那样，鬼魂会被银器还有铁器伤害，那为什么这些人平时不戴点儿银首饰呢？”  
“我也不知道，可能他们没想过自己会被鬼魂恁死？”米拉想了想，“如果戴戒指不方便活动，其实也可以戴银项链手镯或者脚链？”  
“不会被银和铁伤害的怪物又该怎么办？网上似乎总有神奇的解决方案——至少电视剧里都那么写。”韦德撒完盐就坐在米拉房间的椅子里，双手托腮加好奇宝宝。  
“……实际上我也不想知道，”米拉唉声叹气，“也不知道这个宇宙的姨妈怎么样了，是被怪物抓走还是被连环杀手抓走都不是好事，再加上她还有点儿钱，谋财害命就更可怕了。”布置完房间，她也郁闷地在椅子上坐下，和韦德一起双手托腮。  
一人一侍无聊地在房间呆了一会儿，反正来都来了，虽然这个城镇不算发达但好歹是个城市路又宽阔（也不算平整）。韦德就提议教米拉怎么玩儿滑板——死侍自己从次元口袋里掏出一个死侍滑板（和一大堆莫名其妙的别的东西你们懂，还把米拉的笔电收进去以避免被盗）跟着她一起滑，这个白天就这么被耗掉了，晚餐时他们随便挑了个看起来不错的餐厅。  
餐厅里客人不算多，服务生一脸紧张地盯着死侍……的面罩，米拉不得不在韦德提醒下再次闭上眼睛让服务生看一眼牛油果脸好打消疑虑。  
显然韦德的脸和面罩在这个城镇都奇葩极了，连带着米拉也被服务生用同情的眼神看了一会儿，被领到的座位虽然偏僻附近也还坐了几桌客人。“今天的特选是新鲜腰眼牛排和厚切牛排，配菜是……”服务生有气无力地报菜名，似乎韦德的体格一直让他紧张（看起来这男人似乎中年失意还很穷，不然为啥做服务生呢）  
米拉和韦德点了菜，大概要半个小时才能上。滑板X2放在餐桌底下，头盔之类的护具也解下来放在了滑板上。米拉擦了擦一整天运动下来出的汗：“我可算知道为什么人人身上都喷除臭剂止汗剂了，太容易有体味……可怕。”  
其实很多除臭剂止汗剂的味儿都相当浓烈，米拉刚开学时几乎天天打喷嚏，后来也习惯了，自己也喷点儿和别人互相伤害。  
“哥以前干完活也浑身汗臭。”韦德跟着吐槽，盒子们补充起以前雇佣兵生涯的趣事。米拉听着好笑又问了更多问题。刚刚那个服务生又领着两个人过来了，两个一看就像公务员（西装和大衣都好廉价啊看着有点怪怪的）的男人坐在了他们隔壁桌。  
鉴于米拉学服装设计，别人身上的衣服质感与剪裁好坏她还是看得出来的，于是她免不了多看过去两眼。韦德在餐厅里也没摘下连帽衫的帽子，因此他的面罩还被帽衫完美隐藏，并且背对着隔壁那一桌。看米拉多看了两眼，韦德也扭头看了一眼。  
对方本来在低声讨论着什么，聊着聊着注意到米拉和韦德的好奇视线，其中一个留着稍长头发的男人皱了皱眉（还挺帅的，米拉心里想），两秒钟后：“……死侍？”他认出了韦德。  
另一个留着短发的男人也扭头看向他们（这位也挺帅的），他看向同伴：“……什么死池？”  
多亏了汉化，毕竟死侍的dead-pool原本是死亡和池子的意思。  
“嘿。”韦德挥手，又看向米拉：“这两人谁？”  
“不是，我就是觉得他们和衣服不符。”米拉说，“不像坐办公室或者出差的人？西装太便宜了，外套也是。他们俩还都很高，更高的那个得定做……卧槽。”最后一句她压低了声音。  
长发的那位正在纠正自己同伴：“漫画角色，你知道，他还有个电影。可能这是位……粉丝。”他艰难地解释。  
“我又不看漫改电影，你个书呆，”短发的那位抱怨，“我饿死了。”  
“……温彻斯特兄弟？”米拉小声问，再次在心里吐槽“演员和真人长得不完全一样这个设定什么鬼”一万遍。  
那两位捉鬼兄弟都僵了一秒钟，还是长发的那位先走过来，露出个友好的微笑：“萨姆-温彻斯特，这是我哥迪恩。你认识我们？还有这位死侍——”他压低声音。  
对啊没错我还看过你们俩抓鬼吵架家庭问题下地狱上天堂跟天使恁跟恶魔恁不小心死了好多亲友但就你们兄弟俩怎么死都能复活的美剧连看了好几季，剧情还不复杂，可适合下饭了。  
米拉在心里吐槽完，跟萨姆握了握手——这位和演员一样相当高，估计和韦德差不多，但体格没韦德强壮，迪恩长得更帅点儿一脸痞笑，还跟米拉眨眼，更让人想吐槽了。  
“我知道点儿天使和恶魔的事，还有鬼魂，但我不是恶魔猎人。顺带说一句你们俩太有名了……想不认识都难。”米拉小声说，毕竟不能直说自己看人家兄弟捉鬼当下饭剧看了好久连套路都懂了。“韦德-威尔逊，我朋友，和我一起来这里看情况，我姨妈失踪两天了。”她向兄弟俩介绍韦德，韦德在旁边和迪恩互相打量，迪恩满脸怀疑。  
萨姆一听就马上进入状态：“是不是XXX女士？”  
“糟。”米拉一听姨妈的名字就感觉药丸，“她是第一个受害者吗？你们查到了什么？”  
萨姆和迪恩互相看看，“等会儿再说。”迪恩看了看周围，餐厅毕竟是公共场合。“你们住哪个旅馆？我们私下谈这事。”  
“就住你们那个旅馆。”米拉吐槽，“要不是看到你们的爱车我还想不起来留心你们俩。”  
萨姆看了他哥一眼，眼神颇为嫌弃，迪恩看回去：“怎么了？Impala baby是我们的标志！”  
“哥觉得自己可能帮不上什么忙了欸。”韦德在旁边对手指。  
“没事，我估计也帮不上什么忙。”米拉叹气，“我又不懂捉鬼，只能围观他们俩干活了。”


	17. 凶案现场只有一个规矩

晚餐还是相当不赖，非常值得，米拉这辈子还没吃过烤得如此鲜嫩的牛排……果然新鲜食材加上现烤就是好吃。  
饭后米拉和韦德坐上了温家兄弟的爱车后排，韦德摸着座椅皮革，小声对米拉说：“哥敢打赌车后座上发生过不少【哔——】。”  
“猜到了，电视剧里也有这梗。”米拉也小声回应。前面迪恩怀疑地扭头看了一眼他们俩，启动了车子。萨姆已经开始进入工作模式：“那么，你是昨天接到警方电话，发现她失踪了。”  
“你们弄到了警方录音吗？姨妈的电话录音里有个尖叫。”米拉把自己的线索给出去，“是鬼魂还是怪物？有那种搞出一声尖叫就把人掳走的怪物吗？”  
“呃，”萨姆有点不好意思，“我们白天只在警局询问了一下线索，之前也有两个失踪者，在那些房子里找到了鬼魂讯号，但还没抓到那个鬼，可能是个恶魔之类的，或者变形怪。”  
“之前的失踪者到现在还没找到，都是普通人。”迪恩一边开车一边补充，从后视镜打量米拉和韦德，更多注意力放在韦德身上。“嘿伙计，我觉得你跟军队有点关系。”他挑衅地说。  
“哥当过雇佣兵，”韦德在后座摊开手脚，“不过这次不是哥的领域，哥只是这个小辣妞的保镖，毕竟这世界满是危险，驱魔人。”  
“是恶魔猎人。”迪恩反驳。  
“差不多啦。”韦德随随便便地说，米拉坐在旁边思考这失踪案。萨姆接着分享线索：“如果是十字路口交易恶魔，他们多半会留下尸体，或者直接穿着契约者的皮囊继续生活。迪恩，或许我们该叫一个出来问问。”  
“克劳利？他每次都话多。”迪恩反对，“我们得晚上再去找找。”他看了米拉一眼，“跟我们去你姨妈家看看情况？”  
“我当然要去，我还没去过呢。”米拉同意了，“但你们东西都带齐了吗？”  
“驱魔装备？别小瞧我们，你知道点儿驱魔知识不代表你就有经验了。”迪恩恁她。  
“迪恩，我觉得她不是在问驱魔的东西。”萨姆对他哥翻了个白眼。  
“去案发现场需要鞋套和防护手套，电视剧里都这样拍，韦德你那套黄色防护服带了吗？”米拉转头问。  
“哥当然带了，哥不怕在现场留下脚印但辣妞你可不能留下案底。”韦德冲她眨眼。  
“那就行。”米拉说，“我还得带个银戒指什么的，等会儿我得看看自己要不要带防护面罩……反恶魔侦查得做点准备。”  
萨姆现在一脸的“我们为什么不这么干”地盯着他哥，迪恩被盯得有点毛：“干嘛？”  
“我们从没试过穿防护服去驱鬼。”萨姆说，“还有恶魔附身那事，我刚刚想到也许防毒面具能……”  
“闭嘴。”迪恩说，“那是生化危机。”  
“伙计，生化危机才不是这样！”萨姆皱起脸。  
“我是你哥，我在炼狱摸爬滚打的时候可没有防毒面具那破玩意儿！”  
“炼狱又没有恶魔附身！”萨姆更嫌弃了。“我是说防附身的护身符或者别的什么，比如面具……”  
兄弟俩在前座开始吵了起来，米拉连槽都懒得吐，盒子们说应该有一包爆米花才适合看戏。开车去姨妈家的路程还不短，到了后面米拉和韦德倒是在后座上聊起了天——反正有温彻斯特兄弟在，一般情况下受害人都不会死（反正兄弟俩就不会死），真死了……也是NPC，而且就算米拉死在驱魔现场说不定都是剧情需要，各种意义上的没毛病。  
只要她够小心，还有韦德在旁边盯着，估计存活几率还是挺大。  
如果她真挂在了这里……说不定还能回去现实世界，那就更没毛病了。  
（唯一的期望值大概就是如果死亡才能回到现实，希望给个痛快）  
（这想法似乎和韦德的日常还挺像）  
“哥可不会死。”韦德补充，“肉体折磨的那种死法最麻烦了。”  
“我觉得我在这些剧里都是某些案件中的当事人，读作当事人念作负责提供情报的NPC，说不定就得是促进主角某种交流的催化剂。”米拉接着吐槽，“我在电视剧里可是看到很多那种破了某个案子然后主角因此想通了某个bug，比如不好好交流导致任务出错……然后他们就在片子的最后五分钟冰释前嫌。”  
“一点儿没错，NPC都是为了剧情需要而存在。”韦德摇头晃脑地补充，“哥在X战警的故事里永远都只能给他们干脏活儿。”  
“说不定我们还得死一死好完成主角的成长故事。”米拉吐槽。  
前面萨姆略带怀疑地看了他们一眼。  
“超级英雄电影影迷。”米拉指了指韦德，又指了指自己：“电视剧迷，我们就聊聊而已。”  
“听起来你对姨妈的失踪不怎么关心。”迪恩开着车试探。  
“A，我从没和她在可视电话以外的情况下见过面。B，我从没去过她家。C，她就相当于一个有血缘的陌生人。”米拉才不要解释一整套平行宇宙梗，“你想看到什么？对一个陌生人忧心忡忡？”  
“辣妞你可以假装一下的。”韦德假装小声说，其实一点也不小声。  
“装不出来啊。”米拉叹气，“电视剧里那些惊慌失措的家属们我真的怀疑有假，因为我自己就很冷静啊。”  
迪恩在前座一脸的“那似乎也没错”，萨姆则是一脸好笑。  
XXX  
等他们终于开车到了米拉姨妈家的郊区住宅，米拉第一个反应就是“卧槽好大”。  
是真的大，长得像个小庄园，可能占地好几英亩了，中西部房子真是大到离谱，乍一看起码有七八个房间还是双层的，更别提还有一整个相当大的花园了，打理得很精心，就是什么花园路灯都没开，整个大房子看着跟鬼屋似的。  
“韦德，韦德，”米拉一把抓住韦德的胳膊，本来不害怕的，现在她有点儿紧张——陌生环境必须提高警惕，这就是各路恐怖片生存第一要素，心大的人都早死了。“等会儿千万不能分开行动，我还想多活几天……”  
“放心放心，”韦德像拍小宝宝一样拍了拍米拉的脑袋，“哥带了双刀唷。”  
“次元口袋？”米拉问。  
“当然啦，”韦德回答，“什么武器都能装进去。”  
“难怪你坐飞机一点问题都没有。”米拉接着把韦德的胳膊当拐杖（手感真是不错还很暖和就是隔着连帽衫也能感觉出伤疤的凸凹不平）。兄弟俩从车座底下捞出那些法兰绒衬衫和帆布衣裤下车换装准备调查，米拉自觉地下车转向这个庄园，一边打量外观，一边套上一整套黄色连体装，又扣上了防毒面罩。  
“嚯，这可真绝命毒师。”迪恩套上绿色外套时看到米拉的全副武装。  
“……你还看这个？”萨姆怀疑脸看他哥，迪恩翻了个白眼：“我又不是天天在网上看亚洲妹——无意冒犯。”  
“我什么都没听见。”米拉套上这一身其实还有点热，但为了不留下破门而入的痕迹也没辙——毕竟他们没经过警方允许就来查鬼魂了，真追究起来也很麻烦。“现在只能期望这鬼魂或者怪物或者恶魔什么的没法穿过这防毒面具了。”她拍拍防毒面具的呼吸过滤器。  
“哥觉得有点悬。”韦德在旁边认真地评论。  
“我也觉得，希望我别被附身。”米拉同意。  
“你认识猎魔人？”迪恩在撬开大门锁时问，“没听说过我们这儿有人认识亚洲妞。”  
“你们有官方小说，”米拉拿剧里的梗扯谎，反正不能说看了很多季你们捉鬼。“主要是我认识的人里有被猎人救过，所以我私下调查了一番。”  
“如果所有受害人都有点鬼魂常识，那就没我们什么事了。”萨姆咕哝。  
“哥也这么觉得。”韦德顺从地被米拉挽着手臂（不然还能怎样？手牵手吗）跟在兄弟俩身后进入花园，树木灌木丛什么的都修剪良好，就是一盏灯都没有，全靠兄弟俩的小手电。韦德从口袋里掏出了一只小手电帮忙照亮道路。  
“感觉有点怪怪的，”米拉在黄色防护服的走动摩擦音中也察觉了不对劲。“韦德？”  
韦德的死侍状态也十分警觉：“这里没有虫子的声音。”  
“没错，”迪恩赞同，“现在还没到冬天，肯定会有点风或者虫子声。”  
他们身后打开的大门突然猛地自动关上了，在这寂静里咔嚓一声简直巨响。米拉被吓了一跳，韦德回头看了一眼：“鬼魂大概还在这屋子里。”  
萨姆几大步走过去摇了摇雕花铁门，没用。  
（不过他比韦德还高一点儿这事米拉就不打算再吐槽了）  
“看来我们得在屋子里找找有什么问题了。”迪恩耸肩。  
XXX  
屋子里当然没断水断电，各种家具陈设还都挺漂亮的，在手电照射下也一样。  
“我以为亚洲移民都会在家里挂灯笼，家具都是深色又硬邦邦的那种。”迪恩一边探索一边说。  
“刻板印象。”米拉反驳。“灯笼是节日才挂的。”  
萨姆在旁边憋着笑，迪恩抓起个什么东西砸向他弟，被萨姆躲开了。  
客厅里到处都有十字架，也都倒了，明显是一个不怕十字架的怪物搞的鬼。萨姆按了下电话答录机，果然有好几个两天前拨给米拉的电话。重放时只有一声尖叫和其中的寂静。  
“我们分开行动，你们俩呆在这里，不要乱跑。”迪恩说，“受害人家属被怪物抓住受伤这事儿我们见得太多了。”  
“保证不乱跑。”米拉隔着防毒面具敬礼，和韦德在客厅的宽敞沙发里坐下。兄弟俩探索房间去了，韦德在沙发里蹦了蹦：“这房子不赖。”  
“是不赖，姨妈是个壕。”米拉说，看向墙上挂着的不少照片。“瞧，她丈夫和孩子去年意外身亡，在我的世界他们可好着呢。这个平行宇宙就变态多如狗怪物遍地走，谁知道他们的死亡有没有隐情呢。”  
“哥如果一个人来的话大概会四处看看，反正没几个鬼魂想附身哥这具肉体。”韦德说，在沙发里紧挨着米拉。“恐怖电影里那些傻蠢主角团都会分开行动，然后就一个一个死。”  
“我可没这么蠢。”米拉说，“可惜没带点零食在防护装里面吃。”  
“那样哥就吃不到了！”韦德抱怨，“吃独食超邪恶！”他拍了米拉一下以示抗议。  
温彻斯特兄弟俩离开了大概二十分钟，一点声音都没有。米拉和韦德聊着自己看过的恐怖片，约好这事结束后回去看《林中小屋》。  
“捉鬼兄弟好像迷路了？”韦德怀疑地说，“或许我们该去看一看情况。”  
“我们不知道他们去了哪儿。”米拉根据看剧的经验知道一般情况下兄弟俩都能搞定，所以十分淡定地呆在这里当布景板。“最好不要乱跑，乱跑的配角就是会死的配角。”  
“有道理。”韦德说，“当初我看那些超自然剧的时候……”  
他们又聊了差不多半个小时，整个房子忽然亮了起来——所有的灯都自动打开了，屋子里立刻变得正常又温馨，从窗户往外看还能看到花园里的地灯也亮了。  
兄弟俩拖着脚步手里提着砍刀还有圣水之类的驱魔物件回归，两人都灰头土脸，估计可能撞在家具还是地板上，反正满身都是灰尘。“给它逃了。”迪恩抱怨，“不过我们已经定位了这个怪物，估计再来一次就能砍死它。”  
“受害者呢？”米拉想起最重要的问题。  
萨姆脸上出现了“我很遗憾”的表情……米拉叹了口气：“都死了？”  
“差不多什么都没留下。”迪恩也没法解释，擦了擦脸上蹭到的估计是怪物留下的黏性物质痕迹。“嘿萨姆，我们最好也搞一套这玩意儿。”他指了指米拉的全套防护服。  
“我从以前就想问了，”在他们终于能顺利离开这座庄园后，米拉在车后座上边脱防护服边问：“捉鬼的时候需要用盐，厉害点儿的鬼会把盐圈吹散……你们有没有考虑过用盐砖？”  
温彻斯特兄弟：？？？  
韦德在旁边帮她收拾防护服，在后座上挪来挪去，迪恩咆哮着让他少磨蹭点儿车内装饰，韦德很快就和迪恩……嘴炮了起来，真是十分日常。米拉把防护服塞进韦德的次元口袋，萨姆在前座捂脸扶额，在迪恩拔出刀子试图和韦德互恁的时候赶快把住方向盘让他们没开进沟里，一路格外混乱（还消音词满车厢）地开回旅馆，下车之后迪恩表示要和韦德“单独谈谈”，韦德跟米拉眨了下眼。  
“这位温彻斯特是普通人类，”米拉才懒得观战，毕竟她就是个配角型NPC。“别把人打骨折了。”  
“认真的？”迪恩抱怨。  
“韦德有分寸。”米拉对在一旁也一脸懵逼的萨姆说，“我们回房间等他们打完？”  
“辣妞你可真懂哥。”韦德和迪恩走到一边开始“交涉”去了。米拉和萨姆进旅馆时还忍不住回头看了看——没真打，但比划了几下，消音词特别多倒是真的。  
萨姆和剧里一样脾气温和，问米拉对这事的看法还问了她知道多少鬼魂怪物知识，然后讨论起了盐砖。萨姆认真地考虑着盐砖还有盐子弹的可行性，米拉试探了一下剧情线，发现兄弟俩已经走过了第十季的剧情（要不是这剧剧情比较简单好懂米拉也不至于吃饭时随便看一看就看了辣么多季……）大部分剧情已经不记得，但走过了炼狱和该隐故事线之后兄弟俩基本各种人生bug导致的隔阂都说开了，日常也就打打怪捉捉鬼什么的，这回跟踪这个怪物也是日常剧情没啥大事。  
没大事就好，就怕我自己是你们主线剧情上的路人甲随便就会被恁死，日常剧情死亡几率不大。米拉内心暗搓搓吐槽。萨姆是兄弟俩之中更爱读书的那个，开始给米拉解释这个怪物大概来自苏美尔时期，民众试图召唤神明结果因为某些原因导致神明变成了一个恶魔，不光隔段时间需要祭品，祭品逃跑后还会追踪祭品的血脉——也就是如果姨妈被盯上后逃跑，就会追踪住得更近的米拉而不是跨越大洋去追踪其他血缘有联系的人。  
“所以这就是我会接到电话的原因。”米拉猜测。  
“但它还是……找到了你的姨妈。”萨姆艰难地解释。  
“我理解。”米拉叹气。走廊上韦德和迪恩愉快地出现了。  
“哥喜欢你们！”韦德宣布，“哥下次有活儿一定找你们！”他从口袋里掏出一个小本本，“之前哥有个朋友遇到过一些怪事，最后他少了条腿，哥觉得这是你们俩的领域。”翻找到某一页后，韦德撕下来交给迪恩，“交给你们啦！”  
“我们会查查的。”迪恩说，“回见。”  
萨姆现在和米拉一样满脸都是“卧槽你们刚刚发生了啥”，但迪恩已经拍着弟弟的后背说自己得订个外卖再吃点儿什么，萨姆反驳他已经不是那种能消化掉一切高脂肪食物的年纪。韦德看了看自己的房间又看了看米拉的房间：“介意哥在你房间打地铺不？”  
“怕鬼吼？”米拉有点儿乐。  
“稍微有一点儿怕怕。”韦德假装抖了抖。  
“行。”米拉说，“还能省点儿盐。回去后我觉得得在我们公寓里都弄点盐块什么的，或者在门边挖一条凹槽把盐嵌在里面？”  
“哥有一个问题想不明白。”韦德先打开他的房间门，里面其实啥都没有——米拉的行李袋就在她的房间里而韦德有次元口袋等于没有行李，他抓起了床上的枕头和毯子跟着米拉迈进撒盐的房间。大床上的床单枕套都是朴素的乡村格子风，房间里甚至没有电视没有咖啡机，只有空荡荡的衣柜和浴室，实在无聊得要命。  
“啥问题？”米拉把换洗衣物准备好，韦德从口袋里掏出了滑板护具还有米拉的笔电，让她能把笔电放在床上打开上个网。  
“既然在门边和窗边撒盐能驱魔，水泥墙和木头墙大概也能驱魔？还有石头墙。”韦德把毯子铺在米拉床边的地板上。反正她晚上不会关灯再睡了，起码今晚不行，毕竟有怪物来着。  
“那我们普通人怎么进房子？”米拉想了想就知道韦德的脑回路bug在哪儿了，“爬烟囱吗？水泥房子和石头房子只要没有缝隙应该很难潜入，木头房子脆弱点儿，怪物也不想在水泥上撞成傻逼啊韦德。”  
“鬼魂恶魔从通风管进去？”韦德在毯子上摆出了一个……谜之姿势，就是死侍电影海报那个妖娆侧躺，米拉使劲忍着笑。韦德眼看着米拉走进浴室换睡衣：“那空调公司是不是该加强他们的空气滤网？”  
“说不定有可能？本公司的空调滤网超细密，污浊颗粒大于多少微米就会被拦截……专业驱魔空调，很有市场潜力。”米拉在浴室迅速换好长袖长裤睡衣——方便睡到半夜遇到什么危险还能随时起身逃跑，真是一个武装加警觉到牙齿的自己。米拉走出浴室，坐在了软软的床垫上，把笔电拖到面前连这里的WIFI，撬棍就放在床头柜上，伸手就能摸到。  
韦德想了想，突然从毯子上蹦了起来，拖了把房间里的椅子爬上高处，拆下房间里的通风扇朝里面的管道撒了点盐……聊胜于无吧。接着韦德把最后剩下的一点儿盐在浴室里也撒了点，包括浴缸内部和马桶周围。  
米拉被他这一系列举动搞得十分好奇，但跟着韦德发现这么一个死侍在马桶周围撒了一圈盐就很逗了：“你是觉得有怪物会从下水道出来吗？”  
“便便的时候从马桶里伸出来一只手多可怕。”韦德认认真真地布置好所有的盐圈儿，跑回自己的地铺边抱着枕头还有撬棍，以及他还从次元口袋里掏出了独角兽玩偶抱着睡。  
米拉忍笑忍得大概有点内伤，“行，我懂了。”她尽可能冷静地说，“睡吧睡吧，灯就留床头这一个？”  
韦德点头，抱着枕头和独角兽裹好了毯子躺下了，衣服完全没换。  
米拉把大床上的枕头堆了堆，拉起毯子裹着自己，打算刷一会网再睡。  
过了一会儿，韦德郁闷的声音从地铺上传来：“哥睡不着。”  
“因为没带小蜘蛛抱枕。”黄盒子说。  
“彩虹小马也没带。”白盒子补刀。  
其实……说实话，为了防鬼防怪物这一晚不关台灯这件事多少还是会有点儿影响睡眠，米拉看了看面前电脑上的搞笑段子又看看地铺上的韦德毯子卷。  
“那……你上来和我一起刷网？”米拉犹豫地提议。韦德-威尔逊是个好人，和人相处时挺有礼貌也懂各种安全距离，和妹子相处也从没有那种直男癌的尴尬情形出现……大概是可以信任这个侍……？  
……再说了这是个反英雄不是反派，英雄不会强行撩妹这是肯定的。  
韦德居然犹豫了！！！嘴炮佣兵居然犹豫了！！！米拉瞪着韦德在地铺上忸怩——没错是真的扭动身体以表达不好意思——“哥听说亚洲妞都把这种事放在婚礼晚上。”  
米拉翻了个白眼：“不是要睡你！还有不准睡我！是在这个又大又软的床垫上刷网！”  
韦德一秒萎靡：“哥萎了。”  
“上不上来？不上来你就继续在那里失眠？”米拉哭笑不得。  
韦德抓起枕头和独角兽和撬棍蹭到了另外半张床垫上，重量相当沉，床垫都被压下去不少，还和米拉隔了一点儿距离，非常有礼貌。既然这样那就可以看油管搞笑视频了，米拉接着在笔电的小触摸板上滑手指，问韦德想看什么……结果韦德想看小马宝莉……非常死侍。  
看了一会儿突然笔电就黑屏了，与之相同的，是床头那盏台灯瞬间熄灭，房间一秒陷入昏暗。  
“什么情况？”韦德拍了拍米拉的笔电，“哥记得你这电脑还有40%的电来着。”  
“大概是鬼魂或者怪物。”米拉呼出了一口白雾，标准鬼魂降临时的前奏，她立刻抓起了床头柜的撬棍准备迎战。


	18. 恶魔，平行宇宙与交叉碰撞

韦德在次元口袋里找了找，掏出了一把七彩荧光棒掰亮，之前黑下来的房间瞬间就又有了光。  
“……这是不是你追小蜘蛛时用的？”米拉握紧撬棍，看韦德很快把几根荧光棒掰成手环形状，在米拉手腕上套了好几个，自己手腕上也套了好几个。  
“没错，哥也没想到这能派上用场。”韦德说，“看这情形鬼魂和怪物都会在电力上下手，还有水和火什么的。”他看了看紧张的米拉，“有没有考虑过捉鬼敢死队？”  
“呃是那个满身装备的动画片翻拍吗？”米拉这会儿脑筋没平时灵光，但比上一回恐龙来袭好些，看来预防各种袭击这事儿，多多经历也是有效的。“就那个全女性版本的电影？剧本不行但锤哥很帅的那个？”  
“对啊但是哥还是觉得老版比较好看。”韦德爬上来刷网时没脱鞋，两脚悬在床边，这会儿下地站着自然更没问题。“你说这些怪物会怎么出现？”  
“看运气，有的是突然冒出来，有的是先来点诡异声效什么的。”米拉等着。有荧光棒作为光源，房间里就没那么让人不安，当房间一角像投影一样闪现出一个半透明鬼魂时，米拉还有心情吐槽：“这看着死状挺惨？”  
“哥觉得这不是你姨妈欸。”  
“当然了这是个男的嘛。”  
韦德看了看门窗边的盐保护线，“那这个家伙是怎么穿过盐圈的？”  
米拉瞪着那个看起来浑身都在往下滴水的男鬼，“他看起来像是淹死的……等等他没穿衣服吗？卧槽辣眼睛！”她还不能闭眼，毕竟谁知道对方会怎样呢——那个男鬼正茫然地打量这个房间，似乎完全搞不清楚发生了什么状况。  
韦德那边则是爆出了一连串消音词，一半都是评价对方的丁丁大小和身材。这个男鬼花了好一阵子才反应过来，立刻双手遮住了自己的尊严并试图搞清楚状况，但他说话完全没法被听见，好像他和米拉韦德这儿隔了一块消音玻璃一样。  
米拉什么都看光了，现在假装矜持也太虚伪，这会儿也有点胆量观察这个鬼：中年男，啤酒肚，光着，还秃……怎么看都像个普通男人意外溺水死亡的样子。  
鬼魂意识到自己说的话没法被听见后闭上了嘴，相当尴尬地继续用手遮掩自己，在房间里不知道该怎么办。  
“我们去叫捉鬼兄弟？”韦德等了一会儿发现鬼魂没有伤人的意思，提出建议。  
“我们现在是不是不应该离开盐圈的保护范围？”米拉还有点紧张，但鬼魂的尴尬状态反而让她放松了下来。“你在佣兵生涯中如果遇到类似情况，你会把人戳对穿吗？”  
“哥不戳平民，”韦德解释，“但雇佣哥的人让哥干掉谁，哥就干掉谁，不废话。”然后他又补了一句，“不过哥不杀小孩。”  
“自爆分子呢？有些是被洗脑的小孩？”米拉想到了一个意外状况。  
“哥会找个什么冷冻装置把对方控制住。”韦德想了想，“噫，真出现这种情况也很麻烦……邪教事真多。”  
“意外状况永远不会停止。”米拉承认。  
鬼魂听他们这么聊估计也搞明白了，除了尴尬地看天花板看地板看墙壁外假装自己不存在。  
“行吧，看起来没啥大事。”米拉挪下床穿好鞋子——不管怎样要面对未知事物时穿上鞋子总比光脚要好，万一要逃跑也更方便。她站在床边哆哆嗦嗦地搓了搓手臂，睡衣太薄，房间里又因为闹鬼而降温，实在难熬。  
韦德把米拉的外套递了过来，在房间里走来走去检查了一会后，踱到那个倒霉鬼魂身边时，鬼魂明显对撬棍的靠近缩了缩。韦德就开始用撬棍戳戳戳，鬼魂左躲右闪，还得分出双手遮掩自己所剩无几的男性自尊，扭动得像在跳一种谜之舞蹈。  
套上外套暖和了一些的米拉：……能吐槽吗。  
“他好像被固定在这个房间里了。”米拉也走近了鬼魂，检查他周围的地板——有点儿小盐粒什么的，难怪这鬼魂躲了半天都没挪动半点距离。  
于是韦德用鞋底扫了扫地板上偶尔散落的小盐粒，鬼魂像是被突然解除了禁锢一样，立刻猛窜了出去，挥舞双手逃跑，韦德在后面追着用撬棍捅他，每次被捅到鬼魂就好像因某种疼痛缩一缩。  
韦德：超好玩！  
鬼魂：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊（无声尖叫挥手）  
目睹鬼魂遛鸟和死侍戳鬼的米拉：……………………  
鬼魂还被盐圈关在了这个房间里，所以只能上蹿下跳躲避被戳，米拉现在十分想要个爆米花围观：如果你~追到我~我就让你~嘿嘿嘿……的现场。  
更别提韦德还套了满胳膊还有脚踝的荧光棒了，数量累积起来还是挺亮的，鬼知道这是啥类型的荧光棒，照得比一般演唱会荧光棒范围更大，简直居家旅行驱魔捉鬼必备。荧光棒还都是彩色的，米拉就在这儿静静地看着七彩斑斓的各种圈儿在房间里晃出N道彩虹。  
房门外突然传来了抓挠声，像是有只猛兽咆哮着狂抓门板。这连续几声利爪抓门的声响让米拉和韦德同时一惊，鬼魂也一惊，马上贴着墙边惊恐交加地继续捂住自己已经不存在的尊严，房间门外仍然在咆哮着，门板的木头被抓得嘎吱作响。  
“艹这啥声？”韦德抓紧了撬棍，“罗根抓门可不会这么慢，所以这是啥？”  
看了好几季温彻斯特兄弟捉鬼电视剧的米拉眼尖地发现房门口的地板上那条盐做的阻碍线开始被门外的某种力量给吹散，盐粒一点点地向房间内推进。  
抓挠声更响了，门板突然被刨破了下半部分，接着是狗叫声，听起来非常愤怒。  
“地狱猎犬。”米拉握着撬棍的手指关节都发白了。  
被刨破的门板在被大力抓挠，破得更厉害了，但门外什么都没有，走廊一片昏暗。韦德骂了一句，走过去就想用撬棍打几下，米拉喝止了他：“韦德！”  
“地狱猎犬不是三个脑袋又喷火的家伙吗？哥在死亡女神那里见过它们，说不定还闻得出哥的味儿。”韦德停下了脚步，但没离门太远，仍全副警戒着随时准备打狗。  
门板最终被撞毁了，房门外空无一物，但门边的盐线被更快地向内吹散了，仿佛那只看不见的地狱猎犬呼出的气息在把盐线吹跑。门外地板上出现了更多爪痕，米拉抖得自己都控制不住，她咬紧牙。  
“等等，男孩儿。”一个英式口音的指令开口。  
咆哮声停下了，地狱猎犬呼呼喘着粗气。突然房间里出现了一个个子不算高的男人，米拉一看他就放松了点：“克劳利？”  
这位倒是和电视剧里的演员外表别无二致，可能恶魔能找个差不多的形体……反正这个宇宙没捉鬼电视剧可看。  
“乖点儿，男孩。”地狱之王对着门口说，猎犬的喘气声小了点儿，似乎在门口徘徊了起来。克劳利转向了米拉：“我们见过吗？”  
“在另一个世界见过。”米拉承认。“你好，十字路口之王。”  
克劳利看起来很是轻松：“我喜欢有礼貌的年轻人，只要不是像那头麋鹿还有他哥一样只会指使我干活就行。”他甚至还给米拉挥挥手行了个不知道从哪来的礼节，中长款黑色大衣黑西装银色领带，看着相当有趣。  
“我和温彻斯特兄弟今天刚认识，”米拉向克劳利解释情况，“死者之一是我的姨妈。”  
“我知道，还有你站那儿别动。”地狱之王冲米拉抬起了眉毛，他对墙角的鬼魂说了一句，转回来盯着米拉看了几秒钟：“你的灵魂归另一个区域掌管。”他又看了眼韦德：“你的灵魂不归任何人掌管。”  
“哥知道，哥又不会死。”韦德耸肩。“哥没在死神那里见过你。”  
“超级英雄——这是你们那儿的称呼，在我们地狱不这么叫你们，不管是超级英雄还是超级反派。”克劳利说，颇为平静。“在我们那儿，你们被划分为有大麻烦的那种灵魂，有专门的部门负责你们这帮人的接收处理。”  
米拉在旁边想起来另外一件事，“你们那儿的死神是个男人，韦德见到的死神是个女人。不止一个死神对吗？”  
“当然了，还不止一个宇宙呢。”克劳利随随便便地说，看了看房间周围的盐线和两人手里的撬棍。“如果每个人都有你们这警戒心，很多蠢事就能避免了。”  
“恶魔们也有蠢的？”米拉忍不住问。  
“蠢到你难以想象。”克劳利翻了个巨大的白眼，“我就是过来看看什么让我的好男孩这么焦躁，盐线会让它不安。现在我也看到了，你们俩反正也不归我管。”他耸耸肩，“如果有什么事，我还是可以提供点儿恶魔交易的。”  
“等价交换？”米拉在剧里看到过不少克劳利的剧情，不光熟悉这位非常遵守交易规则的恶魔的画风，甚至还熟悉他那位爱尔兰红发女巫老妈罗威娜。  
“一旦我们做了交易，那你的灵魂就能归我。”克劳利解释，“我还没收集过其他宇宙的灵魂，现在也是个好开始。”  
“我懂了，那么如果要召唤一个十字路口恶魔……”米拉试探这询问。  
“现在我们也用高科技。”克劳利说，“在午夜的十字路口拨打666.”  
“懂了。”米拉点头，“也许会用得上。”  
“我有预感你们超级英雄还是反派什么的也用得上，”克劳利说，“等你们电话。”  
就跟来时一样，克劳利突兀地消失了，门口徘徊踱步的看不见的地狱猎犬也消失了，爪痕倒是还在。隔壁温彻斯特兄弟猛地撞开了他们的房间门，估计之前也是被无形的力场困住了，萨姆和迪恩冲了过来，又在米拉和韦德的房间门口停下了脚步。  
“盐线和撬棍？准备倒是不错。”迪恩冒出了一句。整个房间的电力恢复了，床头灯和电脑屏幕都重新亮了起来。  
“克劳利刚才在这儿吗？”萨姆问。  
“他已经走啦，”米拉回答，“地狱猎犬被盐线干扰了，他过来看了看情况。”  
“你们俩没和他做交易吧？”迪恩追问，“千万别和恶魔做交易，还有墙角那儿站的是个鬼魂吗？还什么都没穿？”  
“我们没。”韦德终于开口，在之前的米拉和克劳利对话中一直保持安静估计挺不容易的，也可能只是在观察情况。  
“没受伤？”萨姆追问。“没什么奇怪的事发生？”  
“没。”米拉现在放松下来了，“你们和他聊了聊天？”  
“一些地狱和鬼魂的事情，”迪恩没多说，萨姆已经走近那个鬼魂询问他情况。鬼魂张嘴回答但没发出声音，萨姆念了几句咒语，鬼魂终于能交流了，也松了一大口气：“我洗澡时摔了一跤折断了脖子。”  
“伙计这可不是个体面的死法。”韦德插嘴。  
“我知道，”鬼魂继续用双手遮掩自己的尊严。“我被困在这旅馆至少一年了，今天我还没法走出这个房间。”  
“克劳利刚刚无视了他？”迪恩问米拉。  
“是的，可能这种意外死亡的鬼魂不是什么有意思的鬼魂。”  
“你想解脱吗？”萨姆问鬼魂，“你可能会上天堂，不过现在天堂出了点问题。我能做个仪式……”  
米拉努力回想电视剧的超长剧情……等等第八季末尾好像就是天堂崩溃（所以你们捉鬼兄弟的电视剧宇宙是有多乱OTZ）接下来反正也是兄弟俩的业务范畴，韦德蹭到了米拉身边：“所以现在没事了？”  
“差不多，现在是他们的领域了。”米拉承认，松懈下来后才觉得之前自己一身冷汗，手握着撬棍握得都几乎松不开。韦德看了看米拉一点点努力松开手指试图把撬棍丢在地上：“……要哥帮忙不？”  
“我的手有点僵硬。”米拉更加小声地承认。  
韦德把自己的撬棍放在地板上，伸出双手握住了米拉僵硬的手指。韦德暖呼呼的体温在揉搓手指皮肤时也非常舒服，满手的各种疤痕看着有点儿怪怪的，甚至还有手指被切断又接回去的切口痕迹。一米九的韦德自然手比米拉大，手指暖和起来后感觉就灵活多了。  
韦德把撬棍从米拉手里撬出来（字面意义上的撬），揉搓揉搓揉搓，米拉活动了一下双手手指，“复活啦。”她点头。韦德在旁边得意叉腰.jpg  
迪恩斜眼看了他们一眼：“呕。”  
“这反应一听就知道你没有女朋友。”韦德说。  
迪恩翻着眼睛走开去检查盐线和屋内防御，翻白眼真是一个万事尽在不言中又自带吐槽的情绪表达技能。米拉看着好笑，萨姆动作很快，那个倒霉鬼魂在小仪式完成后就消散了。  
“你认识克劳利？”萨姆让那鬼魂升仙后过来接着问米拉。  
“呃……我有我的消息渠道。没和他做交易，只是知道他的存在。”米拉没说实话，反正不能说你们兄弟俩捉鬼已经拍到第十五季……虽然她没看完就是了。  
“你的防御做得都很不错，”萨姆对她微笑，“如果以后有情况，联系我们或者我们联系你？”  
“没问题。”米拉同意。兄弟俩回去休息了。米拉这房间门没法修，韦德在门边用鞋底把被吹得有点儿散的盐线给勉强扫回原来的位置。“现在你打算怎么办？”韦德问，“鬼魂恶魔什么的不是哥的领域。”  
“我觉得鬼魂事件差不多……结束了。”米拉猜测，“瞧，我又是个NPC配角，全程没我们什么事啊。”  
“哥在其他漫画里也这样，负责嘴炮和砍几个人。”韦德说，“哥回去就在公寓里改装盐线。”  
米拉摸着下巴思考着……  
“辣妞你咋了？”韦德好奇地追问。  
“我在想这些电影和电视剧宇宙之间的区别。”米拉说，“看来今晚要动脑子了。”  
韦德又蹦到了床边拍拍床垫，米拉也挪了过去坐下，韦德像小朋友一样晃着两只脚。米拉竖起一根手指：“从那位恶魔克劳利那里，我们知道这个宇宙不止一个死神。”  
韦德点头：“没错哟。”  
“不同的电影电视剧有不同的死神和宗教改编故事，”米拉竖起第二根手指。“温彻斯特兄弟俩是一整个捉鬼故事的宇宙。”  
“哥也觉得差不多。”  
米拉拿过重新恢复的笔电放在腿上，“我来这里之前杂七杂八的电视剧看了相当多，不少剧都是看了个开头不喜欢就弃了，或者是因为念书很忙没补完，捉鬼兄弟还是因为比较下饭才看得稍多了些。”她搜索起洛杉矶的酒吧，很快找到了一家非常有名的大酒吧：LUX，意思是光之吧。  
“这酒吧的主人是路西法，”米拉解释，“有个电视剧，主角是路西法与一位叫克洛伊的女警官日常破案。对没错，就是你想的那位路西法-晨星（Moringstar），和温彻斯特兄弟知道的那位路西法不一样，我猜这是一个平行宇宙交叉的混合世界。”她看着韦德一脸噫感觉比哥的脑子还乱的反应，接着搜索纽约，找到了夏洛克-福尔摩斯和乔-华生。“在腐国有演绎法网站，纽约也有这位著名侦探。”她给韦德看搜出来的线索，“腐国那对更腐点儿，纽约这对更正常点儿还是个女版华生。”  
“通常一个宇宙里不会出现两个死侍，”韦德晃着脑袋，“要哥帮你杀掉他们吗？”  
“啥？不需要，存在即合理。”米拉拍了拍韦德的胳膊，“我还看过一个女主角是僵尸又是法医的电视剧，这块大陆上没有大面积丧尸对吧？”韦德点头，“那就暂时没有行尸走肉剧情了，这是个人类对抗全球丧尸的剧，目前丧尸病毒大概就在这位叫丽芙的法医和那个我已经记不得名字的制造商那里，我也不记得这剧的故事地点在哪，只要那个剧的宇宙还没崩溃，就暂时不会爆发全球丧尸问题。”  
“辣妞你记性比哥好！”韦德双手捧脸，“哥连喜欢的电视剧剧情都记不住，当然也有可能是哥经常被爆头什么的。”  
“我考托福雅思的时候必须狂背单词，没法子，背单词句式太痛苦的时候就刷剧，这才记下了很多东西，再过几个月估计我也会忘掉很多剧情细节的。而且我经常刷那些破案剧，为了避开有考试单词的生活情景喜剧我也刷了很多超自然故事。”米拉继续啪啪啪输入更多的线索又给韦德解释：“我现在觉得每个剧或者电影的所在环境是相对独立的，你没看过温彻斯特兄弟的剧估计你不知道，那剧绝大部分闹鬼的地方都是相对空旷的中西部地区，乡村或者小镇，极少出现大城市。而光之吧的路西法本人就在大城市，两者之间估计互不干扰。”  
米拉挠了挠头，“中西部有鬼魂和怪物还有天使恶魔，范围不小。”她打开地图给韦德比划了一下大致范围。“超级英雄在曼哈顿，纽约有福尔摩斯和华生姐。波特兰别去，那里有格林和童话故事里的怪物，路人如我肯定非常容易被弄死。沉睡谷别去，那里是一个怪物聚集地，还出现过天启四骑士——我得跟你解释一下，温彻斯特兄弟也见过天启四骑士，没错就是圣经故事里面的那些。”  
韦德眨巴眨巴眼睛：“听起来这些怪物很忙啊。”  
“噗。”米拉乐了，“被你这么一说，怪物们真的很忙，不知道有没有加薪和剧组盒饭。”  
“哥也是在各个宇宙到处跑。”韦德耸耸肩膀，“有些很有趣，有些很无聊。”  
“我大胆地猜测一下，目前的状况是——乡间小镇或者荒郊野外老房子之类的地方，出现鬼魂和超自然怪物的几率比较大，交给那些主角就行。”米拉深吸一口气，“大城市或者郊区，偶尔也有乡间小镇，会出现很多谋杀案，总得给那些破案剧发生案子的地点呗。超级英雄聚集的几个地点稍微注意一下别被他们的干架波及就行，哦还有星舰基地那边应该是外星人聚集地。”  
“哥懂了，”韦德点点头，继续在地板上晃着鞋尖。“在不同的地方要准备不同的应对策略。”  
“反正日常生活中防备着突然被谋杀准没错，毕竟破案剧真的是主流剧，说不定哪天我就不幸被连环杀手盯上了，现在我也只躲过了第一波连环杀手而已。”米拉又拍了拍韦德的胳膊，“虽然你不会死，但被鬼魂附身的话也不好玩儿。”  
“普通人类的生活看起来相当艰难欸。”韦德承认。  
“这就是人生咯，毕竟我没有不死基因嘛。”米拉叹气，“明天大概要赔房间门的钱。”  
笔电上跳出一封新邮件，来自……魔形女瑞雯。米拉打开了，瑞雯发了句相当硬邦邦的问候，还问她有没有被恐龙给吓得发高烧什么的，最后祝她早日康复。  
……您不提我都差点忘了前两天还被时空穿越的恐龙给吓个半死这回事呢。  
……还有吵架，好吧三观不同吵就吵了吧没毛病。  
韦德在旁边看了整封邮件，一共就三句话，非常硬邦邦的尬聊。“回一封？”韦德用一根手指轻轻戳了戳米拉的手臂，“看来你们的友谊还能继续保持，哥听说不吵架的朋友很少，哥也经常和威瑟互飚脏话。”  
“我也觉得。”米拉开始回邮件，回信的口吻自然也要软化一点儿，她解释了自己这两天在干嘛，还有她打算继续和韦德做朋友，大不了友尽（喂）。写完邮件发送后，米拉突然灵光一闪：“啊等等！”  
韦德：？？？  
米拉：“还有一部剧！刚刚说到普通人没有不死基因对吧？还有一部法医故事的剧！就叫不死法医，这位男主角每次意外身亡后都会复活！”  
她看向韦德：“他的复活和你不大一样……也许他是个变种人？”  
“如果是个变种人的话，哥基本在各种变种人故事里都串过场了，”韦德说，掏出了手机，“哥要查一查这情况。”  
“这些剧的主角都挺低调，别把他们的秘密暴露。”米拉接着搜索纽约的法医，“也许我能问问情况。”


	19. 假定你必须尽可能存活下来

搜了一阵后米拉还真找到了那位活了两百多年的不死法医亨利-摩根的一点消息，但近期似乎没啥案子，连僵尸法医丽芙最近也挺闲来着。两位都没有自己的社交网络页面，可能是出于低调保密的缘故也没有网络照片，只在一些警方破案的新闻页面上提及了一点他们的名字与帮助。  
“辣妞，”韦德在看她停下来时吱了一声，“你找他们干嘛？”  
“我不是这个世界的原版米拉，”米拉耸肩，看着韦德在旁边狂发短信——和威瑟互飚emoji，讲真比起国内网上的表情包这些emoji全是小case。“我的日常生活到处都是危险，提高自己的生存几率非常符合逻辑。”  
“没错，斯波克大副。”韦德抛出了星际迷航梗。  
“走开，你这个红衫。”米拉吐槽回去，“我想看看能不能找点让我能更好的治疗伤口或者干脆不那么容易死的方法，万一被误伤我可没有你的自愈因子。”  
“被吸血鬼咬一口？”韦德边发短信边提议。  
“代价也很大，我还想晒晒太阳和接着吃美食。”米拉继续查，“变种人？”  
“那你得加入变种人权益协会。”韦德说，“教授和万磁王都会拉拢你，如果你的变种人能力比较弱的话，街头帮派会试图拉拢你。”  
“我只想安静地过原本的生活，”米拉翻了个白眼，“我是个普通人类好吗韦德。”  
韦德放下手机，托腮作可爱状想了想（其实只有谜之效果并不辣么可爱）：“就没想过拯救世界咩亲爱哒？”  
“我连这宇宙长什么样都不清楚，拯救个毛线，而且这宇宙很明显运转良好完全没有崩溃的样子。”米拉搜起了吸血鬼狼人之类的消息，“卧槽还真有暮光之城？爱德华竟然还有社交账号，这头像可比演员帅多了。”  
“恋爱脑青春期咯，他们的宇宙没啥好玩的。”韦德继续托腮看她搜索，米拉顺手还搜了搜巫师……没错有霍格沃茨，但是她早就过了儿童时期也并不想成为巫师，韦德在旁边碎碎念说想长生不老就只能伏地魔，米拉手机里还有一个真的跟踪狂伏地魔来着，那也很烦人。  
“我觉得巫师世界逐渐衰落是有道理的，没有手机没有网络，竟然写字还用羽毛笔，带个钢笔或者签字笔也行啊……”米拉搜着搜着就发散了，内容也愈发偏离主题，韦德在旁边还跟她补充吐槽，等他们从搜不死之身到吸血鬼狼人到霍格沃茨到……最后他们在网上看搞笑视频，直接看到天亮。  
等温彻斯特兄弟俩退房打算回他们的窝里去——传承者地堡（Men of Letters，名字很直男癌了，出现在第八季第12集），离开前要和韦德还有米拉打招呼时，就看到他们俩挤在床边看搞笑视频。  
温彻斯特兄弟俩：……心真大。  
米拉这才注意到他们一晚上被吓又充满了槽点结果没睡。双方道别后，米拉困劲上来了频频打哈欠。本来他们还打算坐飞机回去，韦德干脆又调整了一下瞬移腰带把他们带回了大学城，这次的落地点离公寓有点远，差不多直接降落在了之前的恐龙破坏完毕的草坪上。  
“嘿！”监工修复草坪的工人大声抗议。  
“意外，意外。”韦德对他们挥手，戳着已经困到行动迟缓的米拉又瞬移了一次，这回他们出现在了公寓楼旁边的一条路上。米拉回到公寓房间后倒床那一秒钟就快要失去意识，鞋子都没脱，挣扎着把鞋子蹬掉又把口袋里的手机拿出来后就睡着了，睡前最后一个意识还是亮起的手机屏幕，反正这会儿不管是谁来电话都得等她睡醒再说。  
……所以等米拉睡醒发现已经下午四点，第一个反应就是“糟！晚上要睡不着了！”  
熬夜和时差这种事就是很麻烦，总有几天睡眠不足和时间不对。  
然并卵生活还是得继续。  
于是米拉爬起来洗把脸去找韦德——什么你说为什么要找韦德？魔形女的友谊副本还在读条修复中再说了她学校的同学们也没那么熟，也就韦德理解这种活在一个不对劲世界里是什么感受了。  
韦德在……缝衣服，看颜色不是制服。“嘿呀辣妞，”他冲米拉打招呼，继续用缝纫机把几块布料拼在一起。“哥的电影出新预告惹！”  
“哦我来了！”米拉跳上韦德的沙发，对面的高清超大电视就是爽——沙发换了个新的，上次的爆头沙发估计是被韦德扔掉了。韦德一边用缝纫机dedede地戳出响声搞衣服，顺手就把电视调好，果然出了死侍2的预告。  
米拉看着新出场的那位中年硬汉帅哥Cable——欸是该翻译成电索还是锁链来着，管他呢就电索吧反正她还在补漫画。瑞安雷诺兹在吐槽机械手臂（还吐槽了DC家正义联盟电影把超人的胡子P掉那梗，那是啥梗？等会儿她得去搜搜电影相关，毕竟评价不咋地米拉就没看），电索肥肠硬汉，肥肠够劲儿，第一部电影里的角色都在（连司机小哥也在哈哈哈哈），之前的几个第二部预告米拉也看了，估计会有很多打斗场面和爆炸场面。  
“电索那胳膊看起来让我想起冬兵欸。”几分钟的预告后米拉托腮思考，电视上接着放其他片子的预告和广告中。“第二部预算肯定比第一部充足啦，放心，我现在只希望你的电影剧情能好一点儿。”  
“哥知道第一部剧情有点弱，不过哥的看点有很大一部分是嘴炮和打斗。”韦德继续搞制服，“第二部就会有更——多的嘴炮和打斗啦。”  
“……我仿佛听到了剧情还是不咋地的暗示？等等我要去看一下导演编剧是谁！”米拉找到了韦德的平板电脑搜了一下，编剧的话第一部原班人马还在，多了一位叫德鲁-高达的……这谁？她去看了下IMDB，“嘿这是林中小屋的导演！”  
“注意乔斯-韦登哟。”韦德用相当凉的语气说，还充满了暗示。“林中小屋他还是编剧来着。”  
“尾灯？”米拉皱眉，“复联2难看毙了好吗还不如预告片好看！正义联盟我还没看但是听说尾灯在里面特别直男癌，连我这个路人都听到DC粉丝抱怨尾灯利用神奇女侠搞直男视角了。”  
“DC家电影总是特别迷幻，哥也觉得很奇怪，明明DC家的作品更加深刻粉丝也更多来着。”韦德缝得差不多了，从缝纫机那儿举起了一条……小裙子，浅紫色的，上面钉了个死侍小图标在腰带上。“你觉得再钉点儿亮片怎么样？哥听说红色和浅紫很搭，辣妞你是学服装设计的嘛给点意见。”  
“这裙子看起来很显胖……”米拉觉得有点辣眼睛，“你在腰两侧多裁两块黑色好了……有其他布料吗我给你做个示范。”  
结果这变成了现场剪裁小裙裙教学，米拉还拿来了自己的平板画示意图给韦德看，讨论了一阵后韦德继续裁这个蓬蓬裙，米拉在旁边双手托腮看他裁。“我好像还没在这个世界看到电索？”  
“阿内在忙着拯救世界呗。”韦德缝啊缝，“过段时间会回来的，反正他一传送哥就得被迫跟着传送，简直各种意义上的难解难分，给给的。”  
米拉一脸懵逼，还得顺手在平板上查一下这个“阿内”是怎么回事，结果是因为电索本名是Nathan-Christopher-Charles-Summers，哦这位叫内森，韦德管他叫Nate，结果汉化就成了阿内……噫这昵称更加给了（顺带一提“给给的”就是非常gay了）。  
“……萨默斯吼？”米拉瞪着官方漫画资料，“等等他是萨默斯的儿子？他娘是谁？他怎么看着比萨默斯还老……哦他出生就被送去了未来，你们的时间线真乱。”  
“哥也这么觉得哟，他娘是琴格雷。”韦德大概缝得差不多了，把身上的T恤一扯开始套裙子比对哪儿有问题，话说客厅里多了个全身镜也是很迷幻。“阿内宝宝时就感染了科学器官病毒，那玩意儿能把人体机械化，于是他左半边身体都是金属，连蛋蛋都【哔——】但是哥还没看过阿内的【哔——】！”  
“我觉得我知道得太多了，这么基的事，”米拉面无表情吐槽回去，“他的能力……镭射眼加心灵感应加念力控制……还有自愈？看着仿佛X教授万磁王合体技能，还有狼队琴大三角关系，真是一个可怕的挂，隔壁幻视要发来贺电了。”  
“阿内很厉害，不过哥的宇宙他已经改变过一次未来了，这会儿他应该是在平行宇宙搞事情。”韦德说，“电影里讲的是他和哥第一次相遇的故事，当然还是有不少改编的剧情啦，关键是要好看，其余的事情不重要。”  
“肯定还有很多的基情。”米拉猜测。  
“非常非常基情。”韦德打包票，“哥和阿内的基情是经典剧情……哥绝不剧透。”他假装拉上了嘴上的拉链。  
“到时候我肯定会去看，反正我成年好几年了嘛。”米拉继续在平板上看电影相关讯息。“刚刚话题跑偏了，本来是在说导演的时……等等死侍2的导演是大卫雷奇？……哦他拍了疾速追杀，就基努里维斯那个‘你杀我的狗我杀你全家’的John-Wick故事。”米拉接着往下看，“有他的话那打斗场面可以保证了……但是这位的履历表有点危险，之前没啥特别出彩的片子我猜，女巫猎人评价似乎一般……卧槽！”  
韦德抬起头：“咋了？”  
“他拍了极寒之城！”米拉捂脸，“这片太可怕了，配乐吵，女主全程都是‘我很牛逼很硬汉话很少’，配角不出彩，剧情想玩深刻没玩到位……看完我对角色都没印象，还有一段全无必要的妹子动作片……虽然动作片很辣就是了。”她叹了口气，“我现在只希望死侍2的剧本合格，毕竟导演拍动作戏出身，剧本估计是弱项，希望他把握得还可以……极寒之城是我这几年看到的‘有一手好牌但是成品很尬’的片子前三名，演员都是好演员然并没有卵用。”  
“听你这么一说哥也紧张了【哔——】！哥的电影！哥这就去威胁他——”韦德立刻丢下小裙子，抓起双刀和一堆武器就要冲出去。“哥晚饭前回来！”他冲米拉敬了个礼，启动腰带瞬移了。  
“很行动派啊这位侍。”米拉摇摇头继续在韦德的沙发上刷平板，电视上还在放广告。“……之前我们要聊啥来着……这话题发散也是没谁，哦对了自保策略！”她已经搜过了意外不死的法医们，吸血鬼狼人，变种人里还没有能永生不死的存在……吧？……大概还没有，除非米拉自己被戳个自愈因子否则她还是那个弱鸡菜鸟普通人类血肉之躯。  
……也许戳了自愈因子她也会满身疤痕，说不定脑子会和韦德一样脑细胞疯狂增长变得疯疯癫癫。  
显然这问题仍然无解。  
米拉叹了口气，不过她现在大概也不能单独出门，谁知道是不是出门后会碰上超级英雄和反派打架然后被波及……先把该干的事解决了接下来再考虑其他问题，比如作业。  
米拉放下韦德的平板，回自己公寓去拿自己的手机和笔电。韦德之前就把买的一堆东西还有米拉的笔电什么的放回她餐桌上了，她拿起手机看到了几条未读消息，一个来自学校同学说现在他们做的那件衣服想跟米拉借点样板图片学着做装饰，一个来自魔形女瑞雯，说她这几天打算去看个电影问米拉要不要一起去，口吻仍然相当别扭。  
能修复友情进度条当然要去，毕竟X教授的十万赏金在向她招手——而且当个酒肉朋友不是问题，真正深交的朋友本来就很少，能当个比较熟的“朋友”其实已经算不错。  
米拉回了两个同意，正等着笔电开机把样板图片发给同学，手指往下滑屏幕发现了两条广告短信，还有一条来自那个跟踪狂“伏地魔”。  
跟踪狂：看来你和死侍是朋友。  
米拉皱眉，看了下时间，正好是她和韦德瞬移回来后她倒床睡着的那个时候。这跟踪狂很可能看到了他们瞬移到了公寓附近——由此可推理，跟踪狂要么住得有点近，要么就能黑进附近的摄像头来捕捉米拉的行踪。听上去很有点儿POI的风格啊。  
至少这把跟踪狂范围缩小了，米拉在网上找了找私家侦探……等一下，韦德就可以干这个欸，不过韦德这种半超英半反派可能不太擅长干侦探的活儿，而且严格来说米拉也没有生活费外的很多钱能用来雇人。把跟踪狂报给FBI的话，大概不是连环杀手他们也不怎么受理（反正剧里都是连环杀手案就是了，或者十分紧急的连环失踪案）。  
米拉查自己账户余额的时候韦德回来了，之前没穿制服的韦德这次瞬移回来时身上大概被泼了咖啡，T恤长裤和拖鞋（真的穿着拖鞋就去威胁导演了？？？）都有谜之深色污渍。  
“……咖啡？”米拉怀疑地问。  
“咖啡！”韦德兴高采烈地宣布，“导演说他会好好干活，哥今晚要好好大吃一顿还要【哔——】！”  
“哦晚上吃啥？”米拉追问。  
韦德开始思考点什么外卖，米拉看了看手机，还是把伏地魔的消息给对方看了。  
“见鬼！”韦德骂了一声，“这混球肯定黑了附近的摄像头，要么就住在附近！”他抱怨着掏出了手机，“哥要找外援！”拨了一个号。  
反正韦德在调查坏人这事上肯定比米拉靠谱多了，于是米拉开始看外卖有什么好吃的，附近好像有个评分很高的烤肉店就是需要预定位置。  
“嘿鲍勃，”韦德说，“九头蛇最近怎么样？”  
啥情况？九头蛇不是被美国队长给恁得差不多了吗？米拉刷地从笔电上回头瞪他。韦德竖起手指示意她噤声，接着和九头蛇的鲍勃聊天，还按了免提，对方的小声哔哔传来：“不是时候啊韦德，这会儿在宣传呢。”背景里的确有人在集体喊“九头蛇万岁”的口号。  
“想赚外快吗？”韦德也配合地小声说，“哥这边最近有个活儿需要你们的监控网络搞一搞。”  
“没问题韦德，还是之前的价？”鲍勃一口答应。  
韦德就把米拉手机里的短信消息拍了照片传了过去，然后就愉快地瘫在了米拉的餐椅上：“九头蛇可比FBI效率高多了，也比普通侦探效率高——洞察计划没彻底销毁嗨爪们，你懂的。”  
“这么说美国队长2那电影里只是干掉了三艘天空母舰是吧。”米拉想吐槽但是看电影里拯救世界那么辛苦的份上还是不吐了，毕竟九头蛇当时派 出了大杀器冬兵，还抱着打不过队长就同归于尽的念头，所以队长就被找回老友分去了一点儿注意力，等冬兵猎鹰队长三人组队后他们估计就能恁翻九头蛇了。  
“一下子就被干掉的反派不叫反派，”韦德宣布，“那叫炮灰反派。”  
“哦，听起来很有道理。”米拉语气平平。“伏地魔现在也知道我们很熟了。”  
“那么哥最近走哪儿都得带着你还有你走哪儿都得带着哥，我们绑定啦，”韦德双手叉腰，“保持在对方视线范围内！”  
“洗澡上厕所怎么办？”米拉更想吐槽了。  
“除非反派变态到会从厕所袭击……”韦德戴着头罩的脸还是能做出“噫噫噫好恶心”的表情。“反派们还是要面子的，如果总是从厕所偷袭的话那就只能叫厕所侠……”  
“其实说实话，我真的觉得反派们应该在厕所和浴室发起攻击。”米拉下一秒就被带跑了。“这是多么私人还没有保镖的环境啊，目标肯定毫无防备，一击即中。”  
“噫~”韦德抖了抖鸡皮疙瘩，“这样那些超级英雄电影还有什么看点？所有剧情都发生在厕所和浴室里——又屎尿屁又黄暴。”  
“厕所里说不定也能发生点精彩的打斗，比如正义一方抄起马桶盖打破了反派的头……”  
“那点儿空间不够打，除非在公共厕所……这就是谍中谍6的预告剧情了。”  
“厕所清洁工将成为超级英雄的最新隐藏身份。”米拉猜测，“等等这是不是《高玩救未来》那部剧？我本来想看来着但是前段时间比较忙所以没来得及补。”  
“哥看了点片花，这剧绝对是个好剧，哥和你一起补？”韦德继续双手叉腰，他的肚子发出一阵咆哮的轰隆声，韦德揉了揉肚子。  
“听起来你肚子里面有头史前怪兽。”米拉把笔电转向韦德，“晚餐吃烤肉？”  
“吃！”韦德过来看了看网上的评价，这会儿再订位有点来不及了，韦德立刻沮丧了五秒钟，然后他重新兴奋起来，在网上搜了另一个地点。  
“修女玛格丽特酒吧？”米拉看着地图，“这不就是电影里你和威瑟聊天打屁的那家……”  
“拜托了这个国家起码有五十个这名字的酒吧OK？哥是让你看这里。”韦德指了指酒吧隔壁大概隔了几幢房子的一个地点“星期五不打折餐馆”，上面的评价是各种一星：“超烂！”“周五客流最多的时间居然涨价！”“食物烂到家！”“侍者会泼你一身酒水！”  
“评价这么烂这家餐馆居然还存在？”米拉怀疑地看向韦德。  
“因为在在这家餐馆吃到好吃的食物，你需要有正确的身份。”韦德冲她眨了眨一只眼睛。  
XXX  
这回韦德带米拉瞬移到了离酒吧和餐馆几条街的地方。其实他们完全可以搭个地铁或者叫个出租车，但韦德说各种交通工具常常是被偷袭谋杀的高发目标，再说了多搞一搞他的瞬移腰带好歹也能适应这种传送出岔子的日常，这样在关键时刻再被不小心传到敌人面前他的小情绪也能好受一点。  
……根本就是这个腰带谜之不靠谱是不是，反正瞬移经常有偏差这事米拉已经习惯了，想不习惯都不行。被韦德搂肩膀搂背后互相搭个胳膊也习惯了，至于搂腰……还是有点尴（怕）尬（痒）所以他们双方都还是互相挽着胳膊瞬移比较多。  
这会儿已经是天色渐晚到基本全黑，也算是晚餐时间，这条街乱七八糟，挺多垃圾，路灯有好有坏。相当多路人都是看着比韦德更像雇佣兵……可能这附近都是流浪汉或者雇佣兵的地盘，米拉还是头一次来这种地方，颇有“跟着小混混到他的势力那儿暗中观察”的既视感。  
“在这里哥得罩着你，”韦德示意他得一胳膊搭在米拉肩膀上假装他们搞在一起……好吧这不止有一点尴尬，朋友假装一对儿之类的。“这儿有很多妹子是，某种工作，你懂的。”  
“……凡妮莎？”米拉猜测，毕竟死侍电影就讲了这么个爱情故事。  
韦德做了个撇嘴的表情以示默认。  
“没事儿，我懂。”米拉被韦德搭着肩膀，一米九的韦德大概是……米拉头顶到他下巴附近，这还是米拉没穿高跟鞋韦德没穿雇佣兵厚底靴子的正常比对。幸好她长到了一米七，如果一米六那真的就是韦德照顾小朋友的级别，欧美人种的身高大部分还是很高的（米拉大概只能傲视那位真正的金刚狼……）（更别提很多超级英雄和反派都超过185这种让妹子心痛的事了）  
韦德一如既往地体温过高十分暖烘烘，还有很棒的体格和肌肉，搭肩膀也搭得很礼貌。“哥悄悄告诉你，星期五不打折餐馆里面的厨子就像破产姐妹里面的奥列格。”  
“……又黄又嘴炮？”米拉顿时对食物质量没了信心。  
“他心情好菜就好吃，心情不好就给你端一坨烤焦的派或者炸过头的薯条。”韦德摇头晃脑。“想在里面好好吃上一顿，你得是个干过大事的家伙，还得有钱。”  
“……有多贵？”米拉更加抖了。  
“非常非常贵。”韦德加强餐馆的神秘感，带着米拉走过这几条街，其他雇佣兵还有奇奇怪怪的人（还有长得更加奇怪的变种人）向韦德打招呼，没人跟米拉这个陌生脸打招呼，韦德一一回敬，直到他们进了餐馆大门——这家店光线也不怎么滴，有灯泡还在闪烁，餐桌油腻腻，卡座皮椅背破破烂烂，肯定在这家餐馆里发生过不少打斗。  
“嘿奥列格！”韦德进门就冲一个端着盘大概是寿司的胖子厨师打招呼（这位也叫奥列格真是迷幻by米拉）。“哥今天要吃烤肉！”  
“韦德-【哔——】-威尔逊！”奥列格回答，扑过来和韦德来了个熊抱，“你有段时间没来了，新的妞？”  
“哥也不知道。”韦德挠挠头，“新室友。”  
“哦……”奥列格满脸暗示“你们有点什么”的表情。“烤肉今天没心情做，我把炉子搬过来给你自己烤。”  
“没问题。”韦德说，带着米拉找座位坐下，隔壁大概坐着个正在用笔电上网的老烟枪，烟雾浓厚缭绕呛得米拉咳嗽了几声。韦德伸头看了一眼：“……约翰？”  
老烟枪回头，一头乱七八糟的金色短发还有点儿沧桑皱纹的帅哥，米黄色风衣看得米拉非常眼熟……“韦德？”老烟枪上下看了韦德一遍。“你还没死？”  
“哥当然没死。”韦德吐槽，指了指米拉。老烟枪约翰摁灭了烟头，看了米拉一眼又看了看韦德，“最近刚见过鬼？”  
“差不多。”米拉回答，还没摆脱那种熟悉感，总觉得这位相当眼熟。  
韦德这会儿暗搓搓地靠近米拉耳朵：“约翰-康斯坦丁。”  
“……噢！”米拉恍然大悟，米黄色风衣衬衫领带老烟枪康斯坦丁啊喂！捉鬼兄弟电视剧里的天使形象还是照着他的衣着山寨了一下……“我就觉得在哪儿见过你。”她又低声和韦德耳语。“我看过电影和电视剧。”  
韦德点头回了句超低音的“哥懂”，看了看这餐馆墙上钉着的小风扇，戳了戳把它打开了，一股油腻味儿的凉风吹散了约翰-康斯坦丁身边的香烟味儿。  
“对了！”韦德突然灵光一闪——米拉真的在他头上大概10厘米的空中看到一个亮起的灯泡。“约翰可以帮我们找伏地魔！”  
康斯坦丁的反应只是抬了抬眉毛：“有活给我，love？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *康斯坦丁我看了基努里维斯电影版和电视剧版13集，剩下的官方细节什么的靠搜索，不过文里的老康走的是电视剧版（因为更还原点儿）坑人小分队老康……  
> *乔斯-韦登………………非常迷幻的导演和编剧，非常想吐槽他by作者我。他拍片细节非常丰富，也非常假女权.jpg（有时粉丝观众简写的时候就写成了尾灯←因为输入法顺手）  
> *死侍2预告片的Cable哈哈哈哈哈哈（毕竟作者我是一个欧美圈的存在，I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING……（终结者脸）  
> 微博关于电索的科普：https://www.weibo.com/1707755147/DhkuwwAje?type=comment#_rnd1518673466965  
> 死侍漫画除了LOF的人贱人爱汉化组外，网上也可以搜到《死侍与锁链》（目前应该更新到了44？）还有《死侍与锁链：争分夺秒》（但不要先看这个，这个算结尾篇了）  
> 微博有个贱贱漫画阅读顺序：https://weibo.com/p/1001603710242851562508  
> 贱贱和电索算是官方好基友惹（另一个好基友是小蜘蛛你们也懂）只不过阿内国内知名度不高的样子（噫）估计电影2网盘上映后大家就会熟悉这位灭霸（喂）版电索了（你够）  
> 找了个官博文对于贱贱和阿内关系的介绍（里面有阿内的背景资料哟）  
> https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4594994908  
> 港真我是个互攻党，我对上下没有特别爱好……你们感情好就行（。）


	20. 没有什么地方绝对安全

米拉耸肩，“我被一个变态缠上了，FBI不受理这案子。见鬼是前几天还见过温彻斯特兄弟，一个怪物干掉了我的姨妈。”  
康斯坦丁端起桌上的酒杯一饮而尽，“我收费不低。”  
“哥知道，哥就想让你找出那个傻逼。”韦德插嘴，“然后哥就能把他大卸八块。”  
康斯坦丁伸手请他们坐在了对面，米拉把手机给他看，康斯坦丁翻了翻伏地魔的短信：“给我两百我就给你定位，还有你付这顿酒。”  
“成交。”米拉同意了，韦德在旁边无聊地玩起了自己的手机。康斯坦丁伸手拔了米拉一根头发（有点儿疼）低低念了句咒语后，头发自己烧了起来，很快就在康斯坦丁手指间烧没了。  
米拉看得一头雾水，康斯坦丁又要了她的名字，从风衣口袋里掏了个笔记本撕下一张纸，写了她的名字还有一个类似咒语圈的图案。“得等到下一次他试图联系你时，这个咒语才能启动，”他解释，“这个咒语能找出对你有恶意的人，love，如果这个人想杀了你，那就一定能显现在这纸上。如果这个人是那种跟踪狂又没打算对你怎么样，或者心怀那种‘爱慕’，这咒语就不起作用，懂了吗？”  
“也就是说下次这个人发短信给我的时候，这个咒语会启动。”米拉接过那张纸，折好放进自己外套内侧的口袋里。“我不觉得这个人是那种诡异的跟踪狂暗恋者，当然这也不是完全不可能……这是能定位对方的位置，还是能显现出他或者她的名字？”  
“位置，”康斯坦丁解释，从风衣口袋里掏出一张名片递给米拉，“所以如果你有很多敌人，love，这张纸会自己烧成灰烬引领你找到那个凶手。”  
“……听起来非常不安全啊。”米拉忍不住说，“跟着一撮飘荡的灰尘找到一个隐蔽地点什么的。”她看到了名片上康斯坦丁的名字和电话（404）248-7182，头衔是驱魔师，鬼神专家，和黑魔法大师。“黑魔法大师挺好，有些人不相信这些，估计会觉得你是个骗子。”在现实生活中尤其如此。  
“不相信也无所谓，”康斯坦丁随便地说，向后靠在破烂的椅背里，“信仰的力量来自信徒，现在信教的人比以前少了很多，没有足够的信徒那些驱魔咒语的威力也在降低，而恶魔没有变弱。都是人们自找的。”  
“听起来像是无神论降低了咒语的力量？”米拉想了想，觉得这是一个挺大的Bug，西方国家宗教信徒较多，所以那些关于驱魔的电影电视剧也挺多，无神论者太多的话，那些故事大概就没法玩了。  
“只是一部分，但更多的还是靠咒语本身。”康斯坦丁说，“我倒希望这世界没有恶魔，但相信恶魔存在的人远比信神的人更多。”  
“难怪这几年驱魔电视剧越来越多了。”米拉和韦德小声哔哔，韦德相当同意地点了点头。  
“当这张纸上的咒语有反应时，打电话给我。”康斯坦丁点了新一支烟，伸手向米拉要钱。“现金和支票都行。”  
米拉倒还真带着支票簿（出门的日常物品是手机钥匙信用卡支票簿），毕竟在这个国家可以从ATM上取个20美金什么的，机器也接受汇票，比起信用卡这更靠谱一些。写好后她撕下来给了康斯坦丁，韦德就催促她坐回之前的位置等着吃烤肉。  
过了一会儿奥列格端着一个迷你烤肉架和看起来相当新鲜的两盘牛排还有蔬菜什么的过来了。美式BBQ烧烤起来满屋子香味，其他餐馆里的顾客在他们烧烤时还会走过来摸走一两条牛排切成的条，顺便和韦德打招呼，有不少人好奇地打量米拉：“普通人？看起来像个普通亚洲妞。”  
“时空穿越者。”韦德介绍，“亚特兰蒂斯，星际之门，你们懂的。”  
……这么形容米拉的现状严格来说也没错就是了。  
“我知道一些人的命运走向和大事件，可能会有点偏差也可能不，你们知道有平行世界存在，这会导致细节偏差。”面对这些陌生人米拉这么解释，“但我不知道未来。”  
隔壁的康斯坦丁朝他们这里看了一眼：“时空穿越？韦德，你可没跟我说过她是个时空穿越者。”  
米拉正在嚼刚烤好的嫩牛排，韦德更是吃得满脸酱汁，听到这话韦德赶快把满嘴食物咽了下去：“她又不知道未来？在她的那个世界里超级英雄都是漫画角色，你也一样。”  
“看过我的漫画没？”康斯坦丁干脆从旁边拖了张椅子坐到他们桌边（也顺手摸走了点烤肉烤蔬菜），把笔电放在了韦德椅子旁边——这肯定没人会想着偷。  
“确切地说是电影和电视剧。”米拉承认，用眼神问韦德“这样剧透真的没问题吗？！”，韦德只回给她跳动的眉毛……剧透就剧透吧。“你……就是一位驱魔大师？”她不太确定地说。  
康斯坦丁对此倒无所谓，“有没有什么特别的细节？比如某一天我突然发了财什么的。”  
……呃就电影和电视剧而言这位驱魔师经常处于坑人和被坑之中，毕竟是青年漫画加上更加现实的剧情走向就没有那么傻白甜……  
康斯坦丁观察米拉的欲言又止：“行了，我猜没有。反正命运不是一成不变的，也不是什么大事。”  
总的来说晚餐还是吃得很愉快，一堆不认识的人和韦德聊天，米拉专心吃。康斯坦丁加入了晚餐，也没聊什么揪出伏地魔的方法，倒像是那种没什么话题的老熟人，聊与不聊都没什么尴尬的地方，晚餐后韦德付了钱——这一顿差不多五百块，米拉给康斯坦丁垫酒钱也差不多两百块……这餐馆真坑。不过为了安全付钱总不是件坏事，再加上在这个宇宙里米拉的生活费还能凑合，忍忍也就算了。  
晚餐后康斯坦丁就带着笔电去干自己的事。韦德带米拉进入后厨一道暗门里，下面是一条类似于防空洞的地下通道，走了一阵后，米拉发现他们到了和电影里差不多的雇佣兵酒吧里——仍然是地下防空洞级别的环境。  
“嘿韦德。”“嘿死侍！”“嘿你这疤脸！”各种长相的雇佣兵在韦德搭着米拉肩膀穿过人群时打招呼，人们多少会看一眼米拉是谁——米拉在一大堆肌肉又汗臭还不时打量她的高个男人中间也相当紧张，这是本能反应，很难克制住。  
“还行？”韦德在米拉耳朵旁边小声哔哔，“哥觉得你很紧张欸。”  
“我的非蜘蛛本能在警铃大作。”米拉承认，紧紧拽住韦德的外套下摆——韦德外套下全是武器她也不敢乱抓。在这周围一大堆人里她只认识一个，要装出我很牛我很厉害这种事……那特么得真的很厉害好伐！旁边刚刚走过一个边走边搡开旁人的大块头，他的体格有三个韦德那么宽大概还比韦德高大半个头，简直凶悍版巨人。小说里都是骗人的，在一大堆有威胁可能的人面前，本能早就让人抖如筛糠惹。  
“没事没事没事，”韦德拍拍她的肩头，“哥很厉害，他们能看出你不是个雇佣兵，只要你别离开哥的视线就没问题啦。”  
“我真谢谢你啊。”米拉吐了个没什么杀伤力的槽，“难道你是想把我带到这里被雇佣兵同行围观一圈吗……”  
“哥是要带你找两个线人，约翰那家伙找人没问题，但辣妞你也知道这个宇宙是个多重组合，”韦德继续小声哔哔，在旁边人看来他们大概还挺熟，米拉日常也就扎个马尾没怎么化妆（呃画两笔眉毛算不？太忙了没空化妆再说第一次见死侍也是素颜呗），这会儿韦德的小声哔哔还附加呼吸的暖度让她耳朵有点痒痒，隔着头罩一样有点儿热。“哥的线人有别的法子，万一这个伏地魔是个外星人那就不是约翰能找到的结果了，也有可能是个克苏鲁的手下……”  
“克苏鲁？！”米拉使劲努力才能把一阵大笑给憋回去，“我不知道你还看克苏鲁鬼故事。”  
“毕竟按编剧的逻辑每一个出场又有名字的角色肯定有故事线。”韦德耸肩，“哥在各种故事里串场也知道了一大堆污七八糟的东西，不过每次爆头还是会失去不少记忆哒。”他另一只手戳了戳自己的太阳穴。  
“如果你没有失去太多次记忆，可能现在已经是一个满脑子知识的大师了。”米拉被韦德带到一个座位边和一群雇佣兵聊天，将手机里的伏地魔消息散布出去，韦德还悬赏了一些重型武器比如某种火箭炮什么的（“那是哥以前一个雇主抵债用的，完全不要钱”韦德这么跟米拉解释），有几个雇佣兵大概也挺闲，同意帮韦德和米拉找出这个匿名短信跟踪狂。  
吧台那边调酒的那个看起来非常宅的眼镜男正是威瑟，经常和韦德互飚短信的那个老友，在看到韦德把米拉带到吧台边时吹了声口哨：“哟呵看起来是个正经姑娘？”  
“闭嘴威瑟，给我来两杯。”韦德竖起两根中指，又问米拉想喝点什么。  
“呃……随便什么不烈的玩意儿？”米拉想了想，反正成年了可以随便喝（只要最后能安全到家就行），于是威瑟给她拿了瓶啤酒，给韦德拿了一瓶烈酒加一罐带喷嘴的奶油。雇佣兵们玩着台球很快打了起来，闹哄哄的，好在防空洞地下空间很大，没波及到吧台那边——威瑟一看打架就过去下注了，米拉也看到了死侍电影里那块写着“死池”的黑板，给韦德下注的人也不少，鉴于韦德死不了，他的赔率后面就写了三个问号。  
韦德在吧台边卷起面罩下半部分，啜饮他的酒，一边随随便便地背靠着吧台，就跟那些电视里在酒吧享受生活的人一个样。米拉拿着啤酒瓶也没事可做，于是转了转椅子也背靠吧台，喝了一会儿之后酒精开始让米拉放松下来，喝酒时韦德倒不话唠了，可能每个成年人在遇到酒精时都得先喝几杯才开口吐露点什么，米拉先前的紧绷也渐渐被酒精抚平。  
“我想过别的可能性。”米拉在啤酒喝到一半时承认。  
“啥啥啥，你想的是啥？”韦德的酒已经干掉两杯，他抓起酒瓶倒了第三杯又喷上点奶油接着喝。  
“如果我进入这个世界就像别的主角一样有超能力，或者直接是个变种人，那生活会好过很多。”米拉也喝了一口。  
“Well，你没觉醒超能力。”韦德耸肩摊手。“哥也想当普通人来着。”  
“普通人的你得了癌症，还是靠X试剂你才治愈了癌症。”米拉说。  
“对啊，”韦德跟米拉碰了碰杯子和瓶子，“哥永远也普通不起来，哥就是一光芒万丈的死侍。”  
“没错。”米拉赞同，“我倒是愿意来点超能力，至少我不用担心怎么保护自己。”她冲防空洞的天花板——水泥顶翻了个白眼，何以表达唯有白眼。  
“那你就是杰西卡琼斯了辣妞。”  
“我和她的人生没啥共鸣所以我没看那剧。”米拉这回叹了口气，“至少我不酗酒，我更喜欢汽水果汁，酒这玩意儿我总觉得没那么好喝。”  
“酒精能让每个人都忘记烦恼。”韦德一边懒散地看人堆里互相揍成一团，一边接着喝。“酒精本身就没那么好喝，所以才有各种各样掺酒的喝法，比如螺丝起子就是橙汁兑伏特加，哥向你保证那完全喝不出一丁点儿酒味。”  
“……真的？”米拉有点上头，虽说她到了法定喝酒年龄但喝酒的次数可没那么多，自然无法抵抗一定量酒精造成的微醺感。“回去之后我肯定要试一试。”  
“超多蠢蛋用这个勾搭妹子，”韦德边喝边接着吐槽，“那些混合鸡尾酒？辣妞我跟你港，你都几乎喝不出酒味儿-嗝-哥很快就能把这些酒精代谢掉。”韦德又给自己倒了一杯，有一点儿舌头打结。威瑟那边干架已经分出了胜负，眼镜宅男蹭过那些大块头又挪回了吧台。“嘿威瑟，”韦德拧着身体向老友要求，“给这个辣妞来一杯螺丝起子。”  
“嘿，嘿，我可不在不安全的地方喝醉，”米拉抗议，“我知道你们国家里喝醉之后容易发生什么，在我的国家也一样，而你们这还更不安全。”  
韦德已经从兜里找出了一张卡，大概是不知道哪个客户给他的，丢给威瑟：“今晚还有房间不？”  
“当然有，”威瑟手忙脚乱地接住了卡刷了酒钱，在韦德和米拉间打量了非常意味深长的一眼。“你是打算……等等韦德，这是犯罪，你不能搞未成年，哦等等我把酒卖给了未成年！”  
“哥自从变成这样子后就很难喝醉了OK？哥还没那么无聊。”韦德冲他扒下自己一只眼皮，吐出舌头prprpr了几声反对这个暗示。米拉也镇定地喝了一口宣布自己已经达到法定饮酒年龄，威瑟松了一口气，从吧台下面摸出一把钥匙丢给米拉：“如果韦德对你做了什么，我还是能找到几个能揍翻他的家伙——你真的成年了？”  
“呃，亚洲人长得年轻？”米拉也无话可说，毕竟欧美人种长得老是非常常见的事儿。  
“反正我也不懂造物主的神奇。”威瑟耸肩，“动静别太大。”  
韦德面罩上的白色眼睛部分眯了起来：“螺丝起子呢？”  
威瑟翻着白眼给米拉调了一杯，一半橙汁一半伏特加，米拉看着那瓶子标签上的俄文……看着还是进口的。  
韦德端起那杯调酒，从她手里拿了钥匙，米拉的啤酒也喝得差不多了，就帮韦德拿奶油罐子和那瓶烈酒，跟着韦德绕过一堆又开始打架的雇佣兵——大部分人自己喝酒打牌打台球，没人注意他们俩走向防空洞酒吧的墙边，那儿有几扇铁门关着，每扇门上都有透气开口。  
“……我现在真心希望你没喝醉。”米拉在韦德开门时低声说，这些房间门口可没多少客人挤在这里，但也站着几位衣着让人能猜出职业的浓妆女性……这就很尴尬了啊。  
“哥当然没喝醉。”韦德面罩下半部分还卷在鼻尖上，“塔-哒！”他向米拉展示房间里的陈设。米拉如果刚喝了一口什么这会儿大概会喷出来，因为房间里塞了个相当巨型的充气城堡，墙角有个脏兮兮的折叠床，还有用挡板隔开的简易厕所与盥洗水池，怎么看都像是随便用水泥搞了个大号空房间然后往里面塞了个充气城堡啊！还是儿童乐园里那种充气城堡，人踩上去可以蹦蹦跳跳那种。  
……智商呢？节操呢？反正后一种韦德没有，米拉和韦德混了这么久现在也是经常会飚消音词了。  
“来来来，”韦德把酒杯放在一张小桌上，墙角竟然还有折叠桌椅，破破烂烂的，倒是没倒。“在这里就可以尽情地发酒疯啦。”  
“我开始怀疑你是故意想看我这么严肃正经的人失去理智了。”米拉乐了，顺口就接着吐槽。  
“哥经常在这边睡，有三个房间是哥的常住地！”韦德说着还打了个嗝。“哥喝多了之后瞬间传送更容易出岔子，哥可不能冒把我们俩都劈成两半的风险。除了这个城堡房间，另外两个哥超喜欢的房间是旋转木马和毛绒玩具，超级多毛绒玩具，你可以拿它们【哔——】和【哔——】还有【哔——】……”  
“……我猜到了。”米拉跟韦德一起脱鞋子爬进城堡里，充气城堡体积大，踩着各种……起伏还挺好玩的，保持童心是件好事——骗鬼呢就是想玩而已。韦德开始蹦跶，米拉一开始还有点放不开，没多久就跟着韦德一起开开心心地蹦跶了起来。  
……毕竟玩乐是人类天性根本憋不住，朋友又是这么不着调的人，瞬间学坏.jpg  
“我原来世界的爹妈估计会觉得我疯了。”米拉跳的时候还不时会撞到充气城堡的充气边框，幸亏防空洞高度足够，否则还能撞到脑壳骨折。玩了一会儿还有空喝酒（没错螺丝起子就是橙汁味儿，可怕的鸡尾酒）韦德边蹦跶边朝嘴里挤奶油：“现在他们可不在这里……？”  
“没错，”米拉承认，酒精加玩乐逐渐降低理智线之后她喝得更多了，韦德的烈酒巨难喝，加了奶油也没好喝到哪里去，她喝光了那杯橙汁伏特加后更加酒精上脑，和韦德勾肩搭背一起蹦跶。“韦德我跟你缩，到国外念书这事儿就像监狱里的放fu-放风，我都有点口齿不清了卧槽，不是你自己赚的钱，用起来就不舒坦，你懂伐？”  
“懂懂懂，”韦德蹦跳的同时跟米拉一起东倒西歪地撞充气墙壁。“哥在加入雇佣兵之前就是这么惨，有钱了之后哥才开始各种享受，至少你现在还算是有钱啦辣妞？”  
“又不是我的钱，我就不能随便花啊。”米拉抱怨，蹦跶得马尾辫都散了，又蹦了一会儿，可能踩得有点失去平衡，结果两个人就随随便便地瘫倒在了城堡“地面”上。“这还不是我的人生呢，我还是被迫开始应战来着！”  
“但是现在这就是你的人生啦。”韦德四肢摊开躺平，“哥变成这副恐怖片脸之后也一样自暴自弃过，随便了呗，不用在意。”  
“对啊，”米拉也躺平，盯着水泥防空洞穹顶。“所以为什么我突然就被扔进了受害者的环境啊卧槽，凭什么啊，这简直不可理喻。”  
“问作者咯。”韦德挠了挠脑壳，隔着面罩的挠挠。  
“你知道刚进这酒吧我是什么反应不？我感觉随便来个人，只要他想，他就能捏死我，为所欲为的那种。”米拉吐槽，“大部分妹子在这个世界上都是这感受，这就更不可理喻了，我还没说那些连环杀手大多找女性下手呢，就因为我们力气不够大一时间无法挣脱。”  
“哥懂，哥小时候也打不过哥那个暴力老爹。”韦德伸手拍了拍米拉的头顶（在他们都躺平的情况下这真是一个谜之安慰动作），“所以辣妞你之前做的各种准备和反应都是正确哒，该做的你都做到了，接下来就是那些在紧急情况下的临场反应，只要你没吓到僵在那里动不了，你就有胜算。”  
“这个世界真是危险得让人不想活。”米拉吐槽。“人生真没意思。”  
“哥喂自己子弹的时候想法也差不多。”韦德说。  
“就没啥安全的地方吗？”米拉挪了挪，侧躺着盯着韦德的下半张脸看，比起塑料制的充气城堡触感，韦德-威尔逊可暖和了，面罩下的下半张脸坑坑洼洼，就跟长满了巨型痘痘又全部爆裂留的疤一样惨，米拉早就看习惯了，那些疤疤还经常因为韦德的活计有所变化，就像自带特效化妆那样长得各种不同。  
“野生动物的世界有安全的地方吗？”韦德从看天花板扭头看向米拉反问了一句。米拉眨巴着眼睛，想象起了面罩底下瑞安雷诺兹的脸（反正漫画里韦德也说他们俩长得像）和眼睛，欸突然有点想看韦德现在什么表情怎么破。  
“呃……”米拉想了想曾经看过的动物世界。“我觉得没有。”  
“人类也是动物咯，人类社会也就比动物世界复杂点儿。”韦德撇嘴。噫他嘴唇上也有疤疤。  
“是不是那些超级有钱的亿万富翁就算住在全副武装的地方一样会被暗杀？”米拉追问。  
“哥接过不少这样的单子，费了点劲，但报酬都不错。”韦德在城堡地面上蹭了蹭调整自己躺得更舒适，磨擦出奇奇怪怪的声响。  
米拉叹了长长的一口气：“看来我永远不会安全了。”她沮丧地承认这一点，“而且很显然不可能有人永远保护我，姐必须自己保护自己。”  
“这是事实唷。”韦德又拍了拍她的头顶。  
“而且我很可能永远达不到变种人的身体素质。”米拉又叹气，“或者雇佣兵的身体素质。”  
“后一项练练还是可以的啦，”韦德说，“你又没有自愈能力，在紧急情况下能冷静一点儿就已经达到正常水准了。”  
“我已经面对过恐龙了，还有鬼魂，谁知道接下来我要面对什么。”米拉说，“天灾吗？”  
韦德嘘了一声，“你这么说作者会认真考虑的！”  
“我不在乎，反正都要经历一遍。”米拉翻眼睛，翻白眼真是一个充满了吐槽怨念的表达方式。“韦德。”  
“啥情况？”  
“你碰到过那些让你很痛苦的情形不？难受到还不如死了的那种？”  
“碰到过哟，”韦德回答。米拉忍不住打了个哈欠，酒精开始催促她的大脑关机了。“但是哥又死不了，哥有什么办法？只能扛下来。”  
“我对你的同情犹如海啸一般汹涌。”  
“哥接下了。”韦德说。  
“在这种生活里最大的烦恼是什么？”米拉随便想了个问题接着问。  
“嗯……”韦德这回想了一会儿，米拉眼皮快睁不开了，入睡前韦德又拍了拍她的头顶。“大概是一个人玩起来不够带劲？没人跟哥分享那些乱七八糟笑话是挺无聊的……”


	21. 先将自己武装起来

“……醒来发现自己在充气城堡里睡了一晚上真是谢谢你啊。”米拉顶着一头乱毛说，又喝了几口水。  
“哥想吃鸡翅和肉汁土豆泥。”韦德在外卖单上找喜欢的食物，然后拨了电话订餐。米拉醒酒后就看到韦德在玩手机游戏，看起来似乎是在等她睡醒……这感觉有点怪怪的，然后韦德启动腰带把他们瞬移回去，这回又瞬移上了楼顶，冷风直接把米拉吹清醒了。  
等他们最终挪回顶层公寓后，韦德嚷嚷着饿死了开始找外卖菜单。  
……大概接下来只能等康斯坦丁和雇佣兵们把伏地魔给翻出来。只。能。等。  
米拉抓了抓头发，一晚没洗就乱七八糟，虽然是天然黑长直，但长发打理起来总是不方便。一边喝水缓解醉酒后的口渴，米拉一边顺手打开电视新闻。韦德格外淡定地叨叨叨说这个想吃那个也想吃，跟背景音差不多。米拉酒醒了之后也懒得思考自己居然喝多了这种蠢事，谁没犯过蠢呢是不是。  
瘫在客厅小沙发里的米拉看到韦德打电话点了第二家外卖。“韦德你看起来很饿欸。”  
韦德转向米拉并用他的肚子咆哮了一声挺大的咕噜咕噜给她听。“哥本来就饿死了。”  
“我想换个造型。”米拉说。  
韦德眨巴眨巴眼睛，“玛丽莲梦露造型？”  
“不是，”米拉想了想，“是剪头发，还有更新衣柜。”  
“现在这个样子不好？”韦德又眨巴眨巴眼睛。“哥觉得辣妞你没问题欸？”  
“以前看的片子里总有坏人拖着女人的长发把人拖走。”米拉也是突然想到，就这么说了出来，“谁知道以后我会遇到什么反派呢？”  
韦德放下外卖菜单，一步蹦到了米拉的沙发旁边，双手捧着他自己的脸：“但是哥觉得你已经够警惕了，没必要为了还没出现的敌人改变自己的喜好。”  
“我也觉得，”米拉思考着，“但根本防不住啊，你看恐龙，谁能预料到恐龙突然出现呢？还有连环杀手，我怎么知道自己戳中了对方的哪个点？毕竟连环杀手的逻辑总是莫名其妙就选中了受害人嘛，还有鬼魂，我就更不知道我哪里戳中了鬼魂的点了。”  
韦德挠了挠头（罩）：“哥听说姑娘们想换心情的时候都会先剪个头发。”  
“……这个逻辑也没错？”米拉掏出手机看了看自己的账户余额，这段时间因各种原因她的存款飞速下降，好在之前姨妈给她打了点钱还勉强凑合可以用。“下午我就去买买买加理发！”  
韦德欢呼：“哥也要去！”  
“你没活儿？”米拉已经很习惯韦德的心血来潮了，“我记得你的雇佣兵活儿挺忙的。”  
“在这本书里估计比较少，反正哥很有钱。”韦德不在意地摆手，“哥带你去最好的理发店——”门边的通话设备响了，自从那个外卖小哥被杀事件之后叫外卖都只送到电梯那儿，韦德欢呼着奔出去接了一大堆食物过来。  
愉快地吃了一顿后，韦德和米拉换了身干净衣服——毕竟酒吧沾染了一身烟酒味，为了便于等会儿买衣服换装，米拉套了便于更换的拉链运动衫和牛仔裤还有小皮鞋，平底的那双，也就是韦德掉进她家阳台的那双，啊这么一想这鞋子真是多灾多难.jpg  
韦德也列了个清单，各种小裙子还有一些护手手套以及战靴之类的衣物需要采购。“哥的袜子都穿破了，这宇宙就没有几个穿了不会破洞的袜子！”韦德一边写手机清单一边抱怨，“哥干活经常会有战损，鞋子磨损可以换一双，但是根本就没蹭到袜子！哥的袜子老是破洞！”  
“你买的是什么牌子？”米拉想着得添一些便于活动又不至于太像运动装的衣服，万一再碰上点什么事情逃跑起来也快。韦德报出了一个米拉没听过的牌子……可能这些宇宙里连著名的牌子也不一样。  
买买买这种事不大适合老是瞬移，韦德只带着米拉出现在了一条街道，不过看两边维护良好的道路和精心修剪的树冠，加上道路两边都是奢华精品店，这看起来就相当尴尬了。  
“你要在这里买裙子吗？”米拉问。  
“这里的裙子不够可爱，”韦德指着几个大牌店铺的橱窗说，米拉一看确实是那种晚礼服式的艳丽裙子，韦德这种穿蓬蓬裙的画风估计是不会买。“哥是要屯润肤霜。”  
“你伤没痊愈？”米拉惊了，死侍的自愈因子痊愈起来超级快，怎么都打不死才是死侍。  
“没啦，”韦德解释，一边把米拉领到一家看起来就非常高端的美发店门前，双手搭着她的肩膀推她进去。“哥这身皮肤时不时还会因为癌症和疤痕发痒，得用好点儿的润肤霜，不然哥就痒得睡不着。”  
“这样说的话……”米拉还没说完就被韦德摁进理发椅子里了，韦德指了一个理发师过来，米拉不得不应付起理发师的询问。“哥待会儿回来！”韦德挥着手跑走了。  
“你想换什么发型呢小美人？”理发师自己染了头粉色大卷儿，还打了鼻环。  
“剪短，”米拉干脆地说，“但别太短了，我需要——”她比划了一个长度，“剪得酷一点儿，我就想要个不会被人抓着头发拖出门的发型，但我自己偶尔还是能做做造型的那种。”  
“好咧。”理发师嚼着口香糖，对着米拉的脑袋打量了一会儿，又捏了捏头发的质感，思考一阵后才开始剪。米拉的长发虽然不算长但也足够做些造型，这回几剪子下去就非常短发帅气小哥哥了，理发师还给她的脑袋两侧剃了点青皮纹路出来，相当英俊，一个小姐姐剪短发能有多英俊米拉现在就有多英俊。  
剪完才给她洗了头吹蓬松，讲真米拉还没想过自己可以从小姐姐变成英俊的小姬佬呢。  
理发师抓了抓米拉的头发，这回不是那种一把能抓起还能拽着暴力对待的长度了，又给她叮嘱了点日常打理细节后把围布解下来。韦德还没回来，米拉发了个短信给他后问多少钱，毕竟在国外理发挺贵的。  
“180美金。”理发师说。  
米拉倒吸一口凉气，默默摸出支票签单，这么一想国内七八百一般是连剪带染带吹的价格就释然了，再加上这里一看就是土豪店就更牙酸了……唉跟韦德混久了花钱大手大脚起来这个月要吃土了卧槽。  
剪完头发变成帅气小姐姐的米拉在镜子里照了照，觉得自己应该化个妆什么的……毕竟她经常上网还是知道全球流行审美的，短发需要经常修剪或者造型，虽然好看方便但也不及长发容易打理。一时兴起把头发剪短之后还是需要发蜡发泥或者经常预约修一修，所以她还是拿了理发店的名片，问店员最近的化妆品商场在哪。  
店员指了个附近很贵的店，米拉：“……”  
还是去买开架化妆品吧，顺带买好看的新衣服，这么帅气的发型不配上一点妆容和漂亮衣服实在很对不起这张脸——虽然她没有欧美人种那么好看但是日常街上的欧美东西方人种也不都像电影明星那么漂亮，中东妹子还都头巾或者全身黑袍十分吓人，顺带米拉自己长得……还可以吧，反正跟韦德混估计谁都把她当小仙女看待。  
背锅的韦德回短信了：哥买好了很快过来！小心心小披萨小彩虹  
米拉回了个我就在理发店门口，果然没多久就看到韦德提着一堆购物袋过来了。  
“HOLY 【哔——】！辣妞你这个发型！”韦德的购物袋掉到了地面上，飞扑过来抱大腿。“辣妞【哔——】我！！！哥有那种可以穿戴的【哔——】你可以穿着【哔——】哥的【哔——】！！！”  
米拉被韦德这个雇佣兵体质加上飞扑抱大腿的速度给扑得猝不及防，但后面一连串的消音词足够她猜出韦德在说啥了。幸好这一天还是恐龙之后的学校特赦假期，其他学校估计都在上课，这会儿除非那些有钱有闲的人出来逛街，路上也没多少人在逛这些壕之店铺。  
米拉推了推头上狂冒小心心的韦德：“放开我的腿，我这造型还得稍微化个妆再换身衣服……”  
韦德狂蹭了大概三十秒米拉的腰侧才放开，要不是米拉已经熟悉韦德就是这个画风，这行为就非常不可描述了……韦德把购物袋塞进自己的次元口袋里，冒着小星星直接把米拉推进了附近的超级商场——这可不是大学城级别的便宜货商店，从一般的衣服品牌到一线牌子这个商场里都有。逛街的大部分是衣着非常漂亮的女性，看起来还都是豪门主妇级别，她们对米拉和韦德的出现采取了礼貌的无视态度。韦德首先就把她拉进了几家运动装商店。  
“恐龙那事之后辣妞你说过要买运动装的！”韦德宣布，把米拉推进店门，米拉挣扎着抗议：“我这个月要吃土了韦德！我没钱再买很贵的——”  
“哥买单！”韦德马上说，双手还搭在米拉肩膀上把她往里推。  
“等等！”米拉继续挣扎，“我不能老是让你请客啊啊啊韦德！吃饭什么的可以互相请但是买衣服这个就太奇怪了！”  
“那你要去哪里买？二手商店？”韦德把米拉转了半个圈，戴着红黑面罩的脸凑上来。“哥知道你需要运动装，这种经常要穿还方便活动的衣服哥觉得买贵的更有用，剩下的就可以随便买买啦巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉……”  
听韦德哔哔半天大致意思就是女孩子的日常衣物不足以支撑运动时的各种晃动所以需要更好的装备，听着是没毛病，米拉的钱包很有毛病。当然再遭遇一个不达目的能把人说晕的韦德基本就是完败……最终米拉还是掏钱买了更好的运动装，还买了新的运动鞋。  
“我这个月没钱吃饭了。”米拉哀叹。  
“哥做煎饼给你吃！”韦德拍胸，“你不是还答应X教授要找回蓝皮妞？”  
“哦我忘了，十万！”米拉马上想起这个，“等回去上课后我接着看瑞雯什么时候想通。”  
“这才是正确的走向，辣妞，现在跟哥一起去淘二手小裙子。”韦德拽着米拉继续扫街……  
XXX  
等扫完后米拉简直累到走不动路，普通人的体质和雇佣兵体质完全是两个宇宙。  
韦德把他们瞬移回去后就开始从次元口袋里掏购物袋，把米拉买的东西放下后掏出了之前米拉看过的那些购物袋。刚把鞋子踢掉瘫在沙发上的米拉顿时想起之前韦德去买了润肤霜：“那啥，韦德？”  
“咋了辣妞？”韦德把一大堆新买的小裙裙掏出来（备注：二手商店和变装皇后店铺的，只有那里有适合韦德的尺寸）  
“我能看看你的润肤霜么？”米拉想了想最后这么问了一句。  
韦德从购物袋里摸出个盒子扔给了她，米拉接住了，看了看牌子不认识，干脆拿手机上网查了一下价格，然后被价格给惊了，一瓶六千多美金是什么概念！米拉家里也只算有点小钱，老妈撑死用点海【】之谜，雅【】兰黛什么的就已经顶破天，看韦德的几个印了LOGO的购物袋起码他买了二十盒这样的润肤霜。  
“好贵！”米拉忍不住小声哔哔，小心翼翼地把盒子又放回购物袋里。韦德已经把衣服给理好了，过来把一堆润肤霜给拎回房间：“这个价格还好啦，哥最喜欢这个牌子。”  
“是皮肤疤痕的原因吗？”米拉终于问了出来，理发前她就想问了。“总是有各种各样的疤痕出现？”  
“是磨擦啦，”韦德随随便便地解释，拉开了米拉的冰箱，这会儿还有点午餐剩下的外卖存货，他又抓了几个鸡蛋出来打算做煎饼。“新长出来的疤痕总是和制服磨擦起来痒痒的，这个润肤霜是哥用过感觉最舒服的。”  
米拉看过电影里的毁容脸，不过那是演员造型，真实的韦德在面罩下露出的下半张脸比电影里要惨点儿。“我觉得你可以在屋子里脱下面罩，你知道，我们都这么熟了，你懂的。”  
韦德一边往大碗里倒煎饼粉打鸡蛋一边说：“哥觉得不太好欸。”  
呃。  
“……我知道你面罩下面长什么样？”米拉试探着说。  
“哥有一张马赛克脸欸。”韦德搅拌煎饼面糊，不知为什么米拉觉得韦德搅拌得有点大力。“哥可不想让你吃不下晚饭。”  
“不会，”米拉承认，在沙发上揉着自己的脚底板。“变成这样又不是你的错，我最多惊讶一下就完了，面罩肯定没有什么都不戴更透气。”  
“哥知道，”韦德果然在大力搅拌面糊，听起来相当闷闷不乐。“哥有一大堆【哔】友都好奇哥面罩下的脸，但哥一脱掉面罩就全吓跑了。”  
“威瑟和凡妮莎就没跑啊。”米拉指出Bug。  
“威瑟跟哥就是酒保和顾客的关系，凡妮莎是哥的前女友！哥现在可没有新女友，阿内还没回来呢，哥才不要脱掉面罩。”韦德搅完煎饼糊打开炉子，往上面丢了个平底锅，发出哐啷一声。  
这一声让米拉有点紧张，“……我又没打算和你绝交。”  
“再提这事哥就和你绝交。”韦德哼哼唧唧地开始做煎饼。“今晚只有枫糖浆！没有巧克力酱没有奶油没有蜂蜜，只准用枫糖浆！”  
米拉撇嘴，“讨厌你知道我喜欢加巧克力酱和奶油的！”  
“哥心情不好，巧克力酱和奶油没收！蜂蜜没收！”韦德做着煎饼，把锅底铲得哐哐响，今天之前米拉还不知道自己的平底锅能发出那种惨叫。  
于是米拉只能郁闷地窝在沙发里看韦德在煎饼上搞事。  
过了一会儿韦德端着一大盘摞起来的煎饼丢在了沙发前的咖啡桌上，然后相当暴力地丢下一大瓶枫糖浆，自己端着另一盘煎饼嘭地一声在米拉的沙发另一端坐下，摁着遥控器打开电视。  
米拉：显然现在我只能吃吃吃了基友生气了怎么破。  
电视上播了点儿广告后插播了一条新闻，哥谭市的阿卡姆疯人院又双叒被里面的疯子们突破了，反派们在电视镜头上哈哈大笑宣布他们要统治世界而不只是一个哥谭。  
米拉嚼着松软的煎饼：“这个时候出现哥谭新闻，我有种不好的预感。”  
“可能是作者捣的鬼，”韦德大嚼他自己那盘煎饼。  
米拉忍不住抓了抓裤袋，总觉得不太对劲。电视里估计记者们远远地架着摄像机拍摄，所以画面不是很清楚。小丑长得比自杀小队里那位更英俊，披着个皮草披风对着摄像机说亲爱的我马上就来接你，其他反派们各种宣布宣言，场面一时间……挺傻的。  
米拉咽下煎饼倒了碗玉米浓汤，午餐剩下的，塞进微波炉。“韦德你要玉米浓汤吗？”  
“要，哥还要吃午餐剩下的炸鸡。”韦德一边大嚼一边说，听上去恢复了日常情绪。  
米拉拿出炸鸡又放进烤箱里设定了十分钟，热了两碗浓汤端过来。“为什么每次反派出场都要宣布自己打算干点什么呢？他们先干了不就好了？”  
韦德接过碗吹了几口，“因为这样就没有大新闻？反派不让全世界知道自己做了什么事哪里能叫反派，所以哥只能算一个反英雄咯。”  
“这个小丑很像我在自杀小队里看到的那位，哈莉超级可爱，那部电影除了哈莉谁都不可爱。”米拉坐在沙发里奇怪地很不舒服，她掏了裤袋，结果摸出了康斯坦丁给的咒语纸片，那个咒语正在发烫。“卧槽！”  
韦德也凑过来看，这个咒语不光发烫还闪着红光呢，一看就很邪恶。  
米拉看了看手机，没有伏地魔的短消息进来。“……不是伏地魔？”  
“谁对你有恶意？”韦德皱着眉，在面罩上也能看出他的眉毛皱在一起。  
“我也不知道，瑞雯现在肯定没恨我到这个地步，我在这个宇宙里除了你没什么熟悉的朋友。”米拉耸肩，继续喝汤。“明天我就继续锻炼，我觉得得学点防身术了。”  
“哥教你！”韦德拍胸口。“哥是格斗大师！”  
……刚才你还为了面罩禁止我在煎饼上加巧克力酱和奶油呢。米拉无言以对。虽然这两个不是一回事。  
“那我先发消息给康斯坦丁。”米拉发了消息。电视上新闻还在播放，哥谭反派们还在哔哔，其中一个穿西装的男人拿着个笔记本电脑走了出来，半边脸十分英俊正派，半边脸是被烧伤毁容的狰狞模样，连他的西装也是一半正式，一半是疯魔一样的涂鸦。  
“双面人出场咯。”韦德听到烤箱叮的一声，立刻蹦起来去把炸鸡拿出来吃。  
双面人抛了次硬币，他走到阿卡姆疯人院门口设立好的话筒面前——不要问，反正经常有人越狱，反派们还总是会哔哔，于是疯人院门口一直设置好了提供反派向全世界宣布自己邪恶计划的扩音话筒还有安全区域的摄像机。  
……怎么想都是市民们放弃了随便反派搞事的画风啊！哥谭真是民风淳朴。  
韦德又蹦回了米拉的沙发，沙发发出痛苦的抗议。米拉喝着汤看双面人来了一通正义邪恶的辩证和自己驳倒自己之后，双面人又抛了一次硬币。  
“反面。”他自言自语地看了眼硬币正反，将笔记本电脑放在了话筒旁边的台子上。“这段时间的监狱生活让我想通了一个问题，”他打开电脑，将屏幕转向摄像机方向。“那就是，普通人在面对正义与邪恶的选项时，只要筹码足够高，大部分人还是会选择邪恶的那一面。”屏幕上的内容被摄像机镜头拉近了，上面是随机的各种名字和社保之类的账号，一直在跳动。“如果邪恶那一面的选项能给一个普通人类带来足够大的好处，那么没有人能抗拒成为一个坏人。”  
“嚯，这不就是‘按下按钮就给你一百万然后随机死一个你不认识的人’么。”韦德啃着炸鸡，还递给米拉一个炸全翅，米拉正认真听着双面人哔哔呢，下意识接了过来啃了一口才反应过来。“卧槽热量爆炸了我会胖死！”  
“不会啦哥会训练你。”韦德边啃边拍了拍米拉的肩膀。  
“因此，”双面人宣布，还带有那副曾经的正义之士特有的腔调。“我决定随机选全国的十个人，让他们亲自面对正义与邪恶的道德困境。然后，你们就会知道我是正确的。”他停了停。“我一直都是正确的。”  
“这个演讲的节奏感拿捏得很好啊。”韦德点点头。  
“重点错啊你。”米拉啃着鸡翅吐槽。  
双面人按下回车，屏幕上跳动的名字和社保或者驾照号停止了跳动，稳定下来。他侧身看了看读出上面每一个名字：“……亨利-霍华德，瑞塔-琼斯-安德鲁，米拉-杨，格兰特-休斯，贝蒂-奥罗拉。”  
“康斯坦丁是不是说这个咒语能找出对我有恶意的人？”米拉已经懒得吐槽了，一件事搞定马上又来一件事。  
“对欸。”韦德抓起米拉的手机又给康斯坦丁发了个信息，还给米拉看：快看哥谭反派新闻！“很快约翰就会来了。”  
“……我不是很想和蝙蝠侠打交道。”米拉头痛地扶额。“他在所有电影里都是那副‘滚出我的哥谭’画风，看着很不亲切，我宁愿面对斯塔克。”  
“说得好像斯塔克不烦人一样。”韦德吐槽，又拍了拍米拉肩膀：“接下来双面人肯定会找上你，哥这段时间会跟你形影不离，当然上厕所和洗澡的时候哥不会偷看的啦~”  
“我谢谢你啊。”米拉捂住了脸。


	22. 抵抗或顺从这是一个问题

“我们进入了新的一章，这章非常适合双面人搞事。”韦德说。  
米拉已经开始搜DC漫画和电影里关于双面人的资料了，“为啥？我们在剧情的哪一章？”  
“第22章，双面超级喜欢数字2。”韦德在沙发里摊开手脚，“而且他绝对会根据硬币正反来决定你会不会死。”  
米拉边查资料边翻白眼，“我的内心就这表情，我对这种命运就这表情。”  
“哥的保镖还有效唷~”韦德挥了挥一只手。  
“上学之后说不定我还会被围观。”米拉快速浏览着细节，“哥谭这事之后警方会保护我吗？”  
“会先调查你。”韦德说，“FBI和CIA会把你上网记录都给翻出来。”  
“好不意外哦。”米拉看得差不多了，“我猜双面人大概会把我抓起来，或者在我身边制造点什么奇奇怪怪的事情，逼着我选正义或者邪恶的一方。”  
“黑暗骑士电影里不就是这样嘛。”韦德随随便便地说，“抓住一个倒霉蛋，然后用他的家人或者特别看重的东西威胁他，他就屈服惹。”  
“这么说来，英雄都没啥家人似乎是个基本设定。”米拉思考着可能性，“再怎么说蝙蝠侠也是一个失去父母于是发誓要解决犯罪的普通人嘛。”她看了看手里的笔电，“说不定这里的各种网络都已经被侵入了，我们的聊天内容正在蝙蝠侠的地堡大屏幕上实时显示。”  
“毕竟蝙蝠侠漫画也卖得不错。”韦德说，“辣妞你有什么想法不？”  
“呃，既然他们是用每个人最在意的东西来威胁这个倒霉孩子比如我，”米拉皱眉，“我在这里除了你还没什么朋友呢，瑞雯也还没熟到那个地步，最好还是别把她扯进来了。”  
韦德在沙发上朝她挪了挪：“哥还没想到有什么是你特别在意的玩意儿……辣妞你跟哥一样知道我们活在漫画电影宇宙，不过这帮DC的家伙们可不知道。”  
“这倒是，”米拉吐出一口气，“既然我们自己就是一部作品中的角色，肯定不会在现在死，才22章嘛，我等着就行了。”  
韦德伸出手，米拉跟他击了个掌。  
“感觉有点像游戏通关，之前都是小打小闹，现在的双面人算是第一个小BOSS，或者大BOSS。”米拉把笔电合上，“担心也没有用，担心又不能阻止对方搞事——反正我已经把该做的防护都做得差不多了，只要不——我还是别说出来，说出来感觉太像flag，得给自己留点儿预警。”  
“反正哥随时有空，除非X战警复仇者还有阿内需要哥帮忙。”韦德拍了拍米拉肩膀。  
XXX  
学校那些草皮重新铺好并重新开始上学后，米拉又回到了服装设计教室继续做之前那个小裙子，这裙子占了期末成衣的1/3分数呢。  
同学们也跟平时一样互相打打招呼，没多说话，除去小组合作外米拉没跟任何人在课后出去逛街买买买派对喝酒，独来独往——除了瑞雯。  
午餐时间瑞雯又在自动贩售机那儿买了点什么，米拉口香糖吃完了正好也要买，这碰面也不算巧合。瑞雯看了她一眼：“发型不错，我看到了新闻。”  
“哦。”米拉把纸币送进机器里，按下了薄荷口香糖的按钮，啪地掉出来一小条。  
“死侍给你当保镖？”瑞雯低声问。  
“我雇了他。”米拉回答，耸耸肩膀，“所以我不是很担心，而且我在这个国家唯一的亲人已经死了。”  
瑞雯停了停，那副伪装外表下的表情估计也有点惊讶：“你觉得你没有弱点？”  
“肯定有吧，但没临到那个关头我也不知道自己的弱点是什么。”米拉剥了一条口香糖开始嚼。“说不定还能让哥谭犯罪者觉得我有点棘手呢。”  
“别高估自己了。”瑞雯吐槽。  
“没，”米拉嚼着说，“反正我也没什么朋友，而且我很怀疑在别人生命受到威胁的情况下，我会不会舍弃自己的生命。”  
瑞雯犹豫了一会儿终于选了罐装饮料，嘭咚一声罐子落在了出货口。“你是说，如果你和某个人被双面人抓住了，他让你们决定谁能活下来，你会毫不犹豫地杀掉对方？”  
“我猜会，”米拉想了想，“如果时间不足的话。”  
瑞雯更紧地皱起眉：“……我还以为你是个好人。”  
“我倒觉得这是本能反应，”米拉也想了想，“在生死界限来临的时候，相当一部分人都是自私的，”她看了看周围，这会儿没其他学生在附近闲晃，估计被人听到她会被当成反派打出学校。“我想我只是对自己更诚实些，我肯定会为了生存干点什么。她看向瑞雯，“你不能指望每个人都一心为他人考虑，那是X教授的性格，可不是我。”  
大概还趁这机会给瑞雯刷了一把教授的好感度，虽然这个例子举出来的时候还有点怪就是了……  
“……所以你会跟死侍混在一起。”瑞雯一脸怀疑。  
“我又不是个英雄。”米拉说，“我只是个普通人类。有可能我会为了正义牺牲自己，也有可能我会为了活下去牺牲别人，不到那个时刻我也说不准自己的选择会是什么。”  
瑞雯没再说什么，拿着饮料就走了。  
米拉继续回去上课做小裙子，下课去学校重新装上外层玻璃的健身房锻炼。下了些健身视频学习后，米拉的日常锻炼内容是热身后数项练习轮换着来：踏板跑跳，深蹲，俯卧撑，高抬腿跑跳，跳绳，哑铃，仰卧起坐——话说健身房那个仰卧起坐躺板相当好用，其间还要进行拉伸，这些内容每天选个三项左右轮流练习一小时到一个半小时，一周还有一天休息，让身体放松些。大部分健身房里的人都这么干，米拉还没进展到能练习杠铃的程度，目前先练身体的灵活性，反正比刚到这个平行宇宙要好多了。  
过了一周平静的生活……  
“没听说哥谭找出的那十人名单被双面人抓住了啊？”米拉从电梯里走出来，手机订阅了哥谭新闻，一点消息都没有，哥谭日常新闻也就是布鲁斯韦恩花天酒地到处投资，哪个犯罪狂魔又搞事了，哦对了小丑和小丑女消失了，大概是去度蜜月。  
“哥觉得挺好哒，”韦德今天带了个小纸箱回来，“他们很可能会在同一时间抓住你们十个人，放心，哥会全程盯着你们的。”  
“请在关键时刻救我的小命。”米拉冲他竖起拇指。“知道自己在一个故事里因此而暂时不会死亡感觉真是古怪。”  
“说不定你就是女主角了，”韦德拆开纸箱拿出了一些东西，大概是他订购的稀奇古怪的玩意儿。“接着。”将一个小东西朝米拉丢过来。  
米拉接住了，看着细细一圈像是运动硅胶手环，上面还有个小小的死侍标志。“这是什么？定位器吗？”  
“没错，这样哥就能在出任务的时候定位你了，然后哥就能瞬间传送回来。”韦德说，“一般这类玩意儿都会在磁场屏蔽或者魔法屏蔽的时候失效，哥去找了奇异博士。”  
“所以这是个魔法定位器，还有时间魔法在上面。”米拉把书包一扔鞋子踢开，手环戴上左手手腕，它自动扣到了合适的大小，韦德冲这边眨眼：“完全防水防摔，还不会磨伤辣妞可爱的小皮肤~”  
“什么叫可爱的小皮肤啊这形容怪怪的。”米拉被逗乐了。  
“跟哥的烂脸比起来谁的皮肤都又可爱又细嫩~”  
“那酒吧里那些糙汉子呢？”  
“那是粗糙的小皮肤~”  
米拉拉开冰箱，最近花钱太多只能吃点意大利面或者速食什么的，韦德做了超多煎饼还把米拉的冰箱塞满了，看着满冰箱的煎饼米拉也很头痛。  
“唉不是很想吃煎饼，”米拉叹气，又看了看手机余额，“我想吃牛排……”  
“哥带你去！”韦德立刻兴奋.gif  
“偶尔吃一次牛排的钱还是有的啦。”米拉又叹了一口气，“走吧我们AA？”  
韦德垮着肩膀拖着脚步跟米拉出门找了家餐馆，点了牛排和薯条等上菜。米拉剪短了头发之后变成帅气小姐姐，加上从学校健身房回来一身运动装就更帅气了，路上居然还不时有人回头看她。  
“我在国内都没人这么在路上盯着我，”米拉把手机放在桌上，万一有点什么新消息也不会错过，她单手撑着下巴。“没想到一个昂贵的发型提升了颜值。”  
韦德还在手机上按按按，咔嚓一声米拉才反应过来被韦德拍了：“韦德-威尔逊，不要乱拍。”  
“哥没有乱拍，跟着小蜘蛛到处乱跑之后哥也学会了不少拍照技巧好吗。”韦德把照片发给了米拉手机，“辣妞你怎么不弄个社交账号？推特或者Instagram都有很多人玩。”  
“国内不让上这几个网站，连谷歌都不让上。”米拉看了照片，嘿居然还真拍得不错，掩饰了她亚洲脸没有欧美人种立体的缺点又显得很好看，差不多算是她优点的集大成了。“这倒是我在镜子里能找到的最好角度了。”  
“就说哥很厉害了。”韦德得意叉腰，“你可以弄一个账号玩玩，发点照片什么的还有定位，社交网络某方面来说让犯罪变得很难藏起来。”  
米拉想了想，“你是说，各种自拍还有地点定位让罪犯的跟踪也变得困难了？因为我在的地方，袭击我的人肯定也在？”  
“就是这个逻辑。”韦德点头，今天韦德还是穿着运动衫牛仔裤，面罩卷到鼻子上，正嘬着冰饮料吸得哗哗响。“而且即时上传现场视频也很重要，肯定有助于破案。”  
“很有道理，”米拉打开社交网站看了看一些明星的账号，也看到了下面的各种评论。“卧槽下面的评论除了正常的还有黄和侮辱？网络喷子看来全世界都一样啊……”  
“这种时候就要用《再造淑女》的台词来说了，有黑你的人才说明你红了哟，你看那些黑子花了他们人生中宝贵的几分钟——有不少黑子还会花几小时翻你的INS来找你的缺点喷。”韦德双手撑着下巴继续作可爱状。“你看他们花那么长的时间来找你的缺点，说明他们非常嫉妒你的成功~~~”  
“所以我还要对他们说谢谢吗？”米拉抬起眉毛。  
“说谢谢反而证明你不在乎他们黑你，因为你比他们牛逼还比他们过得好，”韦德哼着小曲子，在这个餐馆角落里也没什么人关注他们。“来嘛来嘛哥也有INS我们互相关注~”  
“你说的好像推特不流行了一样。”米拉咕哝，注册了INS，把韦德刚刚拍的美照发了上去（多少都有虚荣心嘛……）还定位了地点，跟韦德互相关注后把手机放了回去。侍者把牛排端了上来，他们开始吃，韦德边吃边继续叨叨今天他干了啥事又遇见了什么人（去游戏店买了新的体感游戏还在小蜘蛛的圈子里晃了一下，但小蜘蛛的战衣警告韦德不能靠太近……未成年就是这么不好玩）  
本来吃得挺愉快的，餐馆外面停下了一辆SUV面包车，下来了四个手持杀伤性武器还戴着黑色头套的一看就不是好人的男人，占据了餐厅大门还闯了进来。  
每个人都被吓到了，这几个坏人看着非常像雇佣兵——米拉和韦德还在咀嚼着牛排。  
“谁是米拉-杨？”一个头套男大声说。“双面人要求你今晚就抵达哥谭！”  
“否则我们就干掉这里所有人！”另一个头套男威胁其他食客。“哦嗨威尔逊。”  
“接这种活儿就不能挑个好点的时间吗伙计？”韦德又往嘴里叉了一块牛肉，跟他们挥了挥时候。“哥在跟辣妞吃饭！等我们吃完再去行不？”  
“你知道那些哥谭反派嘛，都是疯子，还要求我们吓一吓其他人你懂的。”这个跟韦德互相认识的雇佣兵抱怨，“各位普通市民不用担心，我们就是接了个需要威胁一下你们的活计。”  
众食客纷纷露出WTF脸，个个都在翻白眼：“又是哥谭。”“又来了又来了。”“就不能少来点威胁嘛每次都要吓人一跳。”  
“就哥谭那双面人，你们知道的，随机选了十个普通人要强迫他们选择点什么。”头套领袖跟众人解释，还清了清喉咙。“他哔的我真该带个扩音喇叭，这种反派宣言太费嗓子了。”  
“我跟你们去，但能不能先让我把晚餐给吃了？”米拉也又切下来一块牛肉。  
“没问题，反正等会儿有直升机送你。”头套小分队放下了武器。“这餐馆看起来不错啊我们干脆也吃个晚饭得了。”他们互相聊了几句后就朝米拉韦德这个角落小桌走过来，其他食客纷纷端着食物挪开。头套四人组占了张桌子点完晚餐，武器就放在他们腿边，还有空跟米拉韦德搭讪：“说真的，哥谭那群疯子绝大部分都是在随机搞事，你这小姑娘怎么这么倒霉，就被那种随机程序给抽中了呢？”  
“我怎么知道。”米拉才吃到一半，“有这运气我更想中个彩票……”  
“我们也觉得，等会儿我们几个也去买彩票。”头套四人组互相推搡了一下达成协议，把头套卷到鼻子上面等着吃。米拉观察了一下他们头套下的下巴……最终承认超级英雄和超级反派只要不留胡子还是挺难分辨的。  
于是他们接着吃，吃完米拉还有空检查了一下邮箱和刷一会儿网，没想到韦德的基友威瑟还有几个X战警关注了她……当然也包括了小淘气，感觉有点儿奇妙。  
晚餐后米拉就被头套雇佣兵四人组客气地请上那辆车，附带一个韦德-威尔逊一路开到最近的一个高楼大厦，顶楼停机坪上确实停了一架直升机。  
“没想到第一次坐直升机是这个原因。”米拉上直升机后笑了半天，鉴于知道自己暂时不会在故事里挂掉，因此也没什么压力……这样是有点儿对不起认真搞事的反派，但是就跟读者看剧情一样，稍微上帝视角一点，就觉得各种傻逼层出不穷。  
坐直升机还得戴隔音耳罩，不然那引擎的轰鸣声也太响了，米拉好奇地贴着窗户看城市夜景，旁边开直升机的头罩四人组还大声哔哔米拉是不是和韦德一样是个脑子不正常的——还没见过有人在即将被带去哥谭当受害人还是这么淡定的……  
抵达哥谭已经半夜了，鉴于漫画里的哥谭是仿照了现实中的芝加哥，而这个多元混合宇宙真的有一个哥谭，离芝加哥还挺近，看着长得就有点哥特风格，韦恩大宅在山上看着有点儿阴森森的。  
“在这个城市生存肯定很艰难，不知道那些市民为什么不搬离这里。”米拉在直升机降落的时候说，看着哥谭市还挺灯火通明的，谁知道这里是犯罪率最高的城市之一呢。  
“可能他们没钱搬家？”韦德在旁边说，“哥带了次元口袋唷，紧急情况还是能搞定的。”  
“没，我就是哥谭人，”一个头套绑匪雇佣兵说，“我懒得搬，总觉得搬家就是对哥谭失望又屈服了，我才没打算屈服于这里混乱的犯罪率。”  
“毕竟一个城市里最重要的是市民嘛，”另一个雇佣兵插嘴，“市民齐心协力搞好，哥谭就能好，那些疯子我们也没辙。”  
“哥在暗处盯着你。”韦德戳了戳米拉手腕上的细手环，和雇佣兵四人组互相兄弟式拍拍打打互相问候，看韦德和他们的交情大概也没人会为难米拉也没人会阻止韦德的暗中盯梢了。  
“韦德你是不是谁戴面罩都认得出来？”米拉问，毕竟全程四位雇佣兵都没有脱下面罩。  
“哥能认出熟悉的人，像小蜘蛛那样没见过脸就不行了。”韦德在雇佣兵把米拉一路送到双面人交易的目标地点这路上回答，手里还按着手机。“双面人找了十个倒霉蛋，哥觉得应该要两三天？”  
“哦对了，我得请假，不然算旷课……”米拉在雇佣兵的“关注”下给老师发了邮件通知自己被反派盯上了，虽然是深夜发消息估计上新闻这种事老师肯定也会知道，只要不算旷课就行——这么想想这个宇宙的普通平民活得好累啊，真希望有个超级英雄战损赔偿公司——似乎有个剧但是被砍了。  
“走吧。”雇佣兵戳了戳米拉的肩膀，“地点在哥谭市中心的一个花园里，全球直播。”  
米拉对天翻了个白眼，“我真不想靠这种方式出名。”


	23. 寻求公正的电车难题

双面人算得上哥谭罪犯里高智商的人之一，另一个大概是穿得很那啥的谜语人——反正漫画里都很傻，双面人好歹日常出场还是西装革履来着。  
米拉被客气地请到了哥谭市中心的一个广场上，和另外九个人被摁在十把椅子上，双手捆在背后双脚捆在椅子腿上。面前一大堆架好的摄像机镜头，旁边还有几个拍摄用的灯光灯罩。  
“感觉像个真人秀现场。”米拉左边的一位黑人小伙说。“这不就是哥谭版逃出绝命镇嘛。”  
“十个人呢，伙计。”米拉忍不住插嘴，默默把逃出绝命镇这片加到看片清单上，之前林中小屋那类恐怖片都忘了和韦德一起补了，毕竟这些日子谜之忙碌。“不知道轮到我们是不是得等上两小时。”  
“我能去上个厕所吗？”米拉右边那位年纪很大的老奶奶说。  
等各种细节都安排好之后，米拉和另外九个九脸懵逼的普通市民面对着一堆摄像头，附近还有很大的投影幕布（大概是为了省钱，总比大屏幕便宜）全方位无死角地展示着这十个倒霉蛋是怎么被双面人给摁到哥谭这堆椅子上的惨状。  
米拉：摄像机镜头下我脸好大！亚洲骨架真是吃亏，不过这个发型真的值了180不是白花，勉强上镜。  
双面人站在一条线排开的十个人质椅子背后，对着镜头抛了个硬币：“晚上好，哥谭，晚上好，全世界。”  
米拉清楚地看到幕布上他们这帮人质里有一半都露出了“快结束吧我好累”的表情。  
双面人没毁容的半张脸长得很正派，一看就是个正直的汉子，毁容的那半边就非常可怕，看着比韦德的各种疤疤还惨一点。米拉以她对服装设计的敏锐度还能看出双面人一身拼凑的西装不是阿玛尼就是TF高定，没想到高定连反派的制服都接……呃，可能是因为钱还是得赚，或者是被逼的。  
“我们为这次出场准备了很久，”双面人对着镜头说，“这十个普通人，将面临他们一生中最大的考验……”  
米拉在脑子里回忆双面人的资料，漫画设定什么的还是很好记的，就算反派们真实存在也和漫画资料差别不大——韦德说的。像双面人因为经常内心善恶两面挣扎还管自己叫“我们”呢。  
接着是反派惯有的正义与邪恶长篇大论哔哔。米拉被灯光烤得有点热，她的位置比较偏，离灯光已经很近了，黑人小哥离一个巨型大灯最近，已经被高温烤得满脸是汗。忍了一会儿之后双面人终于哔哔完了，摄像机镜头前轻飘飘地落下了一个黑影。  
“立刻放了他们，哈维-邓特。”蝙蝠侠说。  
哦活的蝙蝠侠欸！米拉内心鼓掌，这个沙哑的嗓音绝对是变声器搞的鬼，还有那制服，披风看起来好大，一看就知道打斗中很阻碍活动……还是漫威那些超级英雄省事，大部分都没什么披风，有披风的都是外挂级别的能力。  
脑内一边思考DC漫威两家超英的细节差异，米拉一边打量蝙蝠侠……不行那个下巴她认不出来啊啊啊！完全不知道是贝尔版蝙蝠还是大本版蝙蝠，反正贝尔版蝙蝠她也就跟风看了黑暗骑士，大本版蝙蝠……她还没看BVS那个谜之口碑的片子呢。亨利卡维尔版超人十分英俊了，不过出国念书前有个热爱打游戏的小姐妹吐槽说DC粉丝觉得本蝙还原是因为本蝙的动作设计和游戏版基本完全一致……所以才被认为比较还原。  
等回去后她还是跟韦德吐吐槽好了，主要是本阿弗莱克这位长得实在不花花公子……唉毕竟不是铁杆粉丝，只能希望布鲁斯韦恩长得更英俊点儿了。  
蝙蝠侠和双面人互相哔哔了一阵正义与邪恶什么的又打了一会儿，非常套路，米拉这边的十人组等了一会儿（并现场观摩了蝙蝠式打斗和双面人式干架）后，双面人拿出了个小型引爆装置对蝙蝠侠说：“我们在这十个人最在意的地点安装了定时炸弹。”  
蝙蝠侠：………………  
双面人手里举着一个非常反派的带红色大按钮的引爆器，非常漫画风。  
包括米拉在内的十个人质：好不意外哦.jpg  
米拉开始回想自己有什么特别在意的地点，可能也就顶层小公寓？要是再被炸一次估计韦德能把双面人给切成十六块。  
……呃可能切完了之后还要被蝙蝠侠追杀，人才辈出的阿卡姆反派们杀不起，杀不起。  
双面人一挥手，估计有个负责配合的小喽啰就把十个不同的短片依次投射到幕布上，都是家人住的房子内部之类的偷拍，现场直播级别，米拉清楚听到其他人质倒吸了一口冷气。  
轮到米拉的倒数第二个短片，却是……米拉念书的大学。  
米拉：？？？  
教学楼被装了炸弹这事已经很WTF了，几个镜头之后，是米拉所住的公寓楼，基本每天都会打招呼的胖乎乎保安，其他住客出入的画面，倒是没有韦德-威尔逊。  
但这已经够让米拉抓狂，大概双面人稍稍研究了一番，打算用其他人的生命来让米拉下个注逼她就范。屏幕上放到了她身边那位黑人小哥的家人镜头，小哥骂了一声。  
众人都看过了短片后，双面人冲蝙蝠侠晃了晃手里的遥控引爆器。  
“我们都被小丑耍过一次，”双面人说，又掏出那一枚硬币，抛抛接接地跟蝙蝠侠聊天。虽说这里是犯罪现场，但这种聊天气氛看起来非常日常。“他曾让你选择救我还是救瑞秋，你选了瑞秋——但他调换了我们的被困地点，你救下的是我，蝙蝠侠。”  
米拉：好棒棒哦，我感觉到了你的怨念。  
“你只有那一次，一次，”双面人强调，“选择了你的私心，你并不是像你自己声称的那样，不是铁面无私的英雄。”他又抛了一次硬币。“小丑正是利用了你的弱点，和我们的弱点控制了我们，使我们走向现在的局面。”他示意十个人质。“在阿卡姆疯人院里我们想了又想，我们确信在这种情形下，每个人——每一个人类，都会选择自己的私心。”  
双面人举手做了个手势，幕布上出现了一个倒计时，“这就是我们给你们这些普通人的选择题——你们会选择让哪一部分人活下去？”他看向人质们，“你们家人朋友中的哪一个？哪几个？”  
幕布上像POI一样锁定了那些画面里的人脸，每个人质的影片截图都有，到米拉就是学校老师同学和公寓其他住户——学校里的人用白色锁定框，公寓住户用绿色锁定框。  
“你们只能让一半人活下来。如果我中途被射杀，所有人都得死。”双面人说，“给你们十分钟。”  
幕布上倒计时开始读秒。  
米拉：【哔——】！！！  
看来是黑暗骑士那个二选一梗了，要选让学校的人活下去还是让公寓邻居活下去……非常想掀桌.jpg  
这个逻辑明显不公平啊，把别人的生命交到像米拉这样的路人手上，米拉这还算好一点，陌生路人多少有些距离，但那些要被迫在亲人之间选择让谁活下来就太残忍了点。有几个人已经哭了出来，投影幕布上倒是有些变化，其中一个画面突然失去了联络，，十个直播变成了九个。从双面人宣布要让他们二选一时就一直沉默的蝙蝠侠开口了：“蝙蝠小队已经就位。”  
双面人只随意地看了看失去联络的那部分影像，“你救不了所有人，蝙蝠侠。”他又抛了一次硬币，“如果是反面，我就杀了他——”他从西装里抽出了一把枪指向那个失联屏幕对应的人质，是个看上去普普通通的中年男人，此刻他已经吓尿了，在枪口之下紧紧闭眼浑身抖个不停。  
蝙蝠侠扑了上去和他干架，那把枪掉落在地上被踢开，人质们一边紧张地盯着幕布一边更加紧张地盯着蝙蝠侠双面人现场真人搏击秀，遥控器被踢到了一边。  
好在双面人在堕落之前也就是一个律师，跟身经百战日常活动就是干架和各种与美女“切磋”的蝙蝠侠兼花花公子布鲁斯韦恩相比弱了不止一个档次。随着幕布上一个又一个画面的失联，蝙蝠侠与双面人的干架也打到了关键时刻……  
米拉：很紧张是没错但是就没有一波FBI或者CIA迅速抵达监控现场找出双面人装的炸弹吗！！！毕竟我们这帮人质也不想家人朋友邻居挂掉的好吗！！！  
并没有鬼用，还在打。  
米拉旁边的黑人小哥：“啊我那块投影失联了。”九个画面合并成了八个直播现场。  
“也许是已经爆炸全死光了。”米拉另一边有个人质补刀。  
黑人小哥叹气：“全死光了的话那我们能找保险公司补偿一大笔钱，毕竟人人家族里都有几个死于超英和反派干架的倒霉蛋。”  
“你们就不能表现得紧张点吗？！”先前那个吓尿——是真吓尿，裤子湿了一大块——的中年人质抱怨。“反正蝙蝠侠永远不会杀掉反派们，我们配合一下等他把双面人抓住就能救出家人了。”  
“这又不是漫画情节，”米拉也忍不住吐槽，“谁知道失联的那边到底有没有特工把炸弹给拆了。”  
“我可不信你们在被挑中后没上网搜双面人的犯罪历史。”黑人小哥翻了个白眼，鉴于他肤色深这白眼就格外地白和显眼。“就算被FBI保护起来也一样能被哥谭反派们给拎到这里，听说幕后有个特别有钱的富豪在资助反派们搞破坏。”  
等等，米拉没被保护起来……哦她身边老是晃着一个死侍。  
“我忍受这事已经几十年了。”一位年纪颇大的老奶奶抱怨，“作为一个在哥谭住了一辈子的老家伙，有时候我真希望蝙蝠侠把反派们给杀了。”  
“那不符合蝙蝠侠的英雄设定。”黑人小哥吐槽，米拉已经感受到了他的话唠程度只比韦德低一点点。“超级英雄不杀人。”  
“然而阿卡姆疯人院根本关不住反派。”老奶奶接着抱怨，“反派一次又一次越狱，每次都得再死几个无辜的人……我可真怀念有死刑的日子。我年轻的时候还能去亲自观摩上电椅。”  
蝙蝠侠和双面人打架翻滚撞翻了黑人小哥旁边用来打光的投射大灯，灯罩一翻在地那股大灯烘烤的热量就消褪了很多，黑人小哥长出了一口气顺便还能努力把椅子朝米拉这边挪挪：“我都快被烤熟了，这大概是为了让我在灯光下显得不那么黑。”  
蝙蝠侠和双面人在一排人质的椅子背后接着干架，米拉和其他人一起扭头观看现场MMA综合格斗对打。  
“这会儿那些哥谭警长戈登和其他FBI或者CIA什么的大概都在就位拆炸弹了。”中途有人看了眼幕布，除了米拉那一块都失联黑屏或者变成了雪花点……米拉内心WTF了一遍。  
“最后剩下的那个是你的……学校？还有公寓？”黑人小哥问。  
大概学校里的炸弹比较难找，公寓里也得每层搜索。米拉点点头，其他人质都已经不再像先前那么紧张了，就剩米拉一个人得面对双面人的人性考验。  
幕布投影上还在倒计时，这会儿还剩下一分钟多点，双面人在打斗中占了上风——“我就知道那个披风会碍事！”黑人小哥吐槽——双面人用披风勒住了蝙蝠侠的脖子并试图把他窒息搞死，蝙蝠侠被打倒在地，双面人膝盖抵着这位哥谭英雄的后背，大概是贝恩折断过他脊椎的缘故，蝙蝠侠一脸……好吧半脸疼痛，挣扎着想要呼吸。  
“看来就剩下你了。”双面人看了看幕布上飞快倒数的秒数，又看向了米拉。“我今晚的选择可不是为蝙蝠侠准备的盛宴。”他从因干架而破烂的西装内袋里重新掏出了那枚硬币，叮地一声抛向空中，又用手接住。“选吧，”他完好的右眼和没眼皮只剩烧伤疤痕与向外凸出的左眼紧盯着米拉。“选你的学校能在爆炸中幸存，还是你住的公寓楼能幸存？”  
大概米拉拿到的就是必死的炮灰剧本……米拉看了一眼幕布，只有她的那一小块现场直播放大到了全屏还在播放，能看到FBI已经封锁了现场，防爆拆弹小队正在搜寻炸弹。  
倒数50秒，49，48，47……  
双面人又抛了一次硬币，叮地一声轻响，又接住了它。  
蝙蝠侠看起来快要窒息和第二次被压伤脊椎了，正挣扎着掏出了某种武器——他割开了自己的披风，双面人也没心情继续打，任由蝙蝠侠努力吸取氧气。  
硬币第三次抛起，又被双面人接住了。  
43，42，41，40，39。  
“你的硬币两边一样重吗？”米拉开口时发现她几乎发不出什么声音，眼前还发黑，但一开口说啥她就意识到自己刚刚无意识屏住呼吸了好久，大概和蝙蝠侠一样差点窒息而死。被自己的紧张给窒息而死也是非常没出息的人质画风。  
“我没听清。”双面人把那枚硬币在手指间翻转来翻转去，一面是正常的样子，一面上面满是划痕。  
“你……”米拉清了一下嗓子，把声音提高了，她没说什么话声音就哑了，的确非常没出息。“你的硬币。”  
“它帮我做出了很多决定。”双面人又看了一眼倒数，“你如果做不出决定，我就用硬币帮你公平合理地决定谁去死。”  
还有不到20秒。  
“你的硬币，”米拉的声音还是有点过度紧绷，“是，是两边一样重吗？”见鬼了还结巴了一秒。  
双面人手指间翻滚的硬币停下了，他怀疑地盯着米拉。  
10，9，8……  
“两边的重量，”米拉坚持把她脑子里的话说完了，“对半切开这枚硬币，两边一样重吗？如果这枚硬币没有两边一样重，那它的概率……”  
双面人看向了自己手指间的硬币。  
“你的硬币，两边应该不是各站50%的概——”米拉坚持说完了，幕布上早已走到了数字零，拆弹小分队冲镜头竖起了拇指，整块幕布的投影全部黑屏。  
旁边的黑人小哥再次吐了一口气：“搞定了。”  
双面人紧皱眉头——现在他只剩一半眉毛了，盯着自己的硬币。  
“没想到数学能干翻反派，”黑人小哥补了一句，“亚洲妞你竟然靠数学拖延了时间！”  
“亚洲人数学真是不赖。”老奶奶也兴奋地说。  
蝙蝠侠大概从面罩下接收到了某个汇报，现在呼吸也恢复了，在双面人紧盯着手里的硬币时过来把他给控制住……大概又会被扔回阿卡姆疯人院。  
所以这就完了？有惊无险？米拉看着用眼神研究自己硬币的双面人被蝙蝠侠拎走，这个绑架威胁案相当虎头蛇尾啊……  
这时哥谭警方就终于从各个角落出来开始解救人质，米拉还没缓过来，一个低着头拿着一卷橘色毯子的警员过来解开了她的双脚，然后绕到她背后把双手给解开，但那双戴着手套的手没放开米拉背在椅子后的手腕。  
其他人质刚刚被从椅子上放开，还被警员们各自扶着离开直播现场，只剩下米拉和……她背后的这个人。  
“看来这随机程序挑中了一个有点脑子的人。”这个男人在她耳边低声说，声音并不年轻，应该是个中年男人，但他的语调十分清晰稳定。“你很适合当我的下一个实验品。”  
谁？？？米拉被他挟制着从椅子上扶起来，还被裹上了橘色毯子……非常神探夏洛克101画风。这个在她身后乔装改扮的警员力气很大，用毯子裹住米拉的肩膀并掩饰住她仍然被钳制着不能挣脱的事实。  
米拉被跌跌撞撞地带离了现场，本来是向着不远处一辆房车走去，其他人质都上那辆房车休息去了（车身上还有韦恩企业赞助的标语）。但这个神秘人在背后突然用力压了米拉一下，米拉猝不及防弯下了腰，神秘人拍着她的后背，假装安抚她并不存在的呕吐状况，把她朝旁边僻静的角落半扶半拖，很快把她带离了众人视线。  
……哥谭真乱啊随便都有人搞事。米拉不得不屈从，被带到了附近一间……公共洗手间里，还是男洗手间。神秘人打开了地面上一道暗门，露出了下面的楼梯。  
……只能就这么被掳走了她还能怎么办呢。  
“你是谁？”在米拉被迫下到了哥谭市地底后，这个神秘人放开了她背后被困住的双手，走到米拉面前撕掉了伪装用假脸面具，手里拿着把枪对着她。呃，确实是中年人，光头亮度和X教授有一拼，还有胡子，看着非常……聪明？  
而且这个男人比韦德矮一点儿。  
米拉在地下通道的低温里裹紧了毯子，接着她意识到了一个细节：之前韦德给她定位用的运动硅胶手环还在手腕上。  
死侍能找到她，可能这会儿她就得等着哥谭守护者蝙蝠侠或者死侍来拯救她了。  
“我可没那么有名，你叫不出我的名字也很正常，反正人人都认识小丑双面那几个。”这个光头胡子男笑了，眼光落在米拉裹紧毯子时手上的小动作。“你的疯子雇佣兵伙计也在我的狩猎范围内。”  
艹这个反派是故意的，刚刚他在米拉背后解开绳子时就没把那个有小小死侍标志的手环给拿走。  
“我还知道这个定位无法被屏蔽。”光头反派继续愉快地说，“跟我来，过一会儿你的雇佣兵就能跟上来了。”


	24. 论知名度的重要性

米拉不得不跟着这位光头反派沿着哥谭地下通道走了一段七拐八拐的路，哥谭下水道显然长得很符合反派口味，除去到处都有灯和路标外居然还很干净，某方面来说哥谭的反派们还挺给力……吧。  
光头反派带着米拉沿着另一条楼梯抵达一处地面上的居所。这似乎是个小型庄园，有看起来一点也不安全的落地窗和看着非常正常的沙发桌椅书柜厨房，窗外有大片小花园的灌木丛和树篱。此刻已是深夜，他把米拉带进了一间会客室，落地窗外可以看到远处山顶上仍然亮着灯光的韦恩庄园，尖顶建筑看着真挺哥特风格，大概蝙蝠侠把双面人关进阿卡姆后回去接受管家疗伤了。  
“请坐。”这位光头反派示意了一下沙发。“通常我会给客人端上咖啡和小点心，但我认为你并不会这么快信任我到愿意吃下我提供的饮食的地步。”  
这个句子很长还挺有逻辑。米拉在这个多元宇宙里听到的大多是短句，一句话里也就一两个重点，就算现在有了汉化，类似这样的一长句逻辑清晰的话也不常听到。  
米拉裹着毯子坐进了沙发里，之前在各种摄像机和大灯和其他人质互相吐槽后，还没缓下来就又被带到了这个地点……真是非常倒霉了，就算知道韦德会根据定位找到这里也一样。  
反派也坐进了对面的沙发里，屋子里光线柔和，布置得宜，显然经过精心设计还有良好的品味。米拉裹着毯子等自己稍微镇定一点才能让脑子继续转动。反派一言不发地等待着，等米拉缓过来后才平静地开了口：“我是雨果-斯特兰奇。”  
“……谁？”米拉脱口而出。  
反派翻了个白眼，“斯特兰奇。”  
“……斯特兰奇博士？”米拉想了想，“显然你不是奇异博士，就那个……呃，史蒂芬-斯特兰奇。”  
“蝙蝠侠那些愚蠢的漫画里面管我叫雨果博士。”他回答，在沙发里一脸受够了的表情，“不怎么关注超人和蝙蝠侠这边的电影和漫画？”  
“呃，华纳兄弟干得不大好呗。”米拉想了想，柔软的沙发和相对高一些的室内温度让她的身体跟着放松了一些（环境的确能增加情绪buff）。“请做一个简短的自我介绍？”  
“心理学家，前精神病学教授，”雨果博士说，在沙发里颇为自在地双手搭在扶手上。“进行了一系列非法基因实验后，被认定为是一个邪恶的人。”  
“……哦。”米拉听完了，不过还是想不起来这位是谁，算了反正她也没有那么熟各大漫画……死侍漫画还是韦德强行让她全补了来着。  
“好在你没把我推理成莱克斯-卢瑟。”雨果博士在沙发里叹了口气，“很多人直接就把我和那个天才混为一谈，卢瑟可没有胡子。”  
“……可能是你知名度不高的缘故？”米拉一放松就好像有点管不住嘴，或者是跟韦德混太久的缘故，有点儿习惯性嘴炮……“也有可能是卢瑟太有名了，超人的宿敌嘛，超人又经常和蝙蝠侠一起玩耍，误认也不奇怪？”  
雨果博士这会儿还穿着伪装制服，他叹了口气正要接着说点什么，此刻，这个会客室门外响起了敲门声。  
米拉忍不住看向那扇门。“请进，威尔逊先生。”雨果博士说。  
韦德开门，手里还拿着个大概是追踪信号用的小显示屏，一看到米拉他就呼出一大口气：“嘿辣妞。”  
“嘿韦德。”米拉条件反射地回答，又看向雨果博士。“怎么回事？”  
韦德两步就跨到了沙发边，在米拉旁边一坐，拉开毯子看了看发现米拉没被捆住手脚就把毯子又盖回米拉肩膀上了。“好啦，哥来了，快说快说。”  
“现在才是适合端上咖啡点心的时机。”雨果博士说，“电脑，给我们咖啡和甜点。”  
沙发中间的矮咖啡桌下传来一阵机械响动，这突然的声响吓了米拉一跳。她和韦德坐在一张三人沙发上，背后是挂着抽象画的墙面，斜边单人沙发里坐着雨果博士，中间的小咖啡桌像一个简洁现代风的盒子设计，很快桌面上就打开了一个口，升上来一盘放着三杯咖啡和糖罐奶罐搭配小曲奇的组合。韦德先伸手端起一杯开始往里面加料，米拉怀疑地看了看已经放松下来的韦德又看了看雨果博士……好吧她还能怎么办呢？估计韦德是不会被毒药放倒的，要是能放倒他那随便一个反派就能解决了，于是米拉也端起了一杯往里面加糖加奶。  
雨果博士端起最后一杯，加进配料。米拉端着有点烫的杯子看向对方，又看了看整间会客室：一面墙是书架，还有办公桌椅，三人沙发正对着巨大的落地窗，韦恩庄园挺好看的，但就这个毫无保护措施的窗户来看，外面有人扔块石头这里大概就得嗝屁……  
“好啦好啦，快解释。”韦德摸着小曲奇边吃边说。  
“这次阿卡姆疯人院的集体越狱是一场精心策划的行动，”雨果博士宣布，“小丑会带着小丑女到别的城市搞事，谜语人要去弄点新谜题，企鹅人要搞他的事业，毒藤女被猫女带走了，再往下那些反派都不算出名，包括我在内。”  
“哦。”米拉还没完全放下戒心，捧着咖啡杯给了个回应，没喝。  
除了哦还能说什么？您就这么把反派们的动向都给宣布了没问题吗……  
“对我来说，出名不是那么重要，但有名的人总能募集到更多资金——我一直在进行更多的基因改造，变种人的X基因也是我的目标之一。”雨果博士说，“愿意为反派的科研还有破坏提供资金的人不在少数，但像我这样的三线名声，通常都没什么资金来源。”  
“你可以加入九头蛇。”韦德已经吃到了第五块小饼干。  
“我和九头蛇是合作式，我不用天天跟着他们重复九头蛇万岁，他们也不管我干出了什么别的。”  
“签合约分成那种？”米拉忍不住问。  
“九头蛇的商业头脑相当不错，”雨果博士点头，“如果你有兴趣当个超级英雄，我建议你从切断反派的投资开始。”  
“没，哥很超级，但哥可不是个英雄。”韦德插嘴。  
米拉耸肩：“不了，没兴趣，我又没学金融专业。”  
“大部分人会试图向好的方向发展，或者对我说他们会全力支持超级英雄事业。”雨果博士看着捧杯子没喝的米拉和吃吃吃的韦德，“我就知道和死侍有交情的人思维模式和常人不同。”  
“当然了哥品味好嘛。”韦德说，拍了拍米拉裹着毯子的肩膀，差点把咖啡碰洒。  
“哈维-邓特那个家伙满脑子都是公平，”雨果博士说，“从一个人的行为特征能推断出他经历过什么，邓特的童年都在被他父亲欺骗，用那枚两面都是头像的硬币狂揍。”他看向米拉，“你当时在想什么？为什么你会想到邓特的硬币？”  
米拉：………………我能怎么办我就是看到他抛硬币扔了一次又一次就这么脑子抽风了？  
雨果博士观察了一会儿米拉的反应：“看来这是你的应激反应，不一定是你的大脑在运转分析，而是你的潜意识帮助你进行了一番思考了，并在关键时刻帮助你拖延了邓特的行为……”米拉听着他继续哔哔，雨果博士又叫出了电脑：“播放之前的实况录像。”  
一面墙上机械运转出一块巨大的电视屏幕，转向他们沙发的方向，这个会客室墙壁里大概满是科技装备。米拉看到了十个人质在双面人宣布要进行人性的考验时，摄像机镜头给了每个人大脸特写……  
“辣妞我看到你脸上有个痘。”韦德已经把桌上的小曲奇给吃完了。  
死侍一说话米拉就觉得之前的紧张感消散了不少，大概这种毫不正经的嘴炮画风总能把那种正经严肃给人带来的心理上压迫感给降低一些。“我觉得亚洲人的骨骼太吃亏了，你看我脸好大。”米拉回嘴。  
“通常一个人在特殊情境下会有两种反应，战斗，或者逃跑。”雨果博士又对电脑说了一句‘进行面部分析’，屏幕上电脑就重播了一遍双面人要求他们选择时每个人的面部表情，播放速度放慢了数倍，紧接着屏幕上标出了每个人质的瞳孔放大，心跳与呼吸加速，以及远程热源监测发现的体温细节变化。“在邓特说出他的要求后，人质们的第一反应是惊讶，”雨果博士说，指出屏幕上一些数据峰值（当然了米拉没看懂）。“之后的数据才是区分出不同的关键，注意看其他人的数据。”  
米拉看到其余九个人质的身体数据远程监测在面临选择时，仍然维持着高心率，呼吸急促，身体绷紧和瞳孔放大的持续反应。只有米拉的数据在初始的惊讶后最先回归平静，心率和呼吸比平时稍快一点点，但绝没有其他人反应那么强烈。  
“人体的本能反应从不撒谎，”雨果博士露出了把米拉带到这里后第一个微笑，“这说明两点，要么你确信这场真人秀里自己不会死，要么你没把那些人的性命放在心上。”  
米拉没说话。  
“哦那是因为辣妞和他们都不熟。”韦德随便地说，把咖啡喝掉了一半，看到米拉没喝就又戳了戳她：“没事，咖啡没问题。”  
于是米拉喝了一口咖啡，相当好喝，现在已经不烫了，温暖的咖啡让她也更缓过来了一点。  
“人们总是不承认自己心怀冷漠与恶意，”雨果博士在米拉缓了点儿后说，“像我这样的人被称作反派，除去做了那些违法的事以外也没有什么。相反的，我更了解人性，人性天生就有阴暗与残酷的一面，社会规则只是千百年来人类聚居并为了更好地生活下去所形成的一系列默认条款。”他是沙发里将手指指尖互相抵在一起，像个金字塔一样。“就像是婚姻，人类群体从母系社会到父系社会时，婚姻的一夫一妻制正是保证了父亲可以通过掌控妻子来验证孩子是自己的血脉，这是一个确保遗传自己基因的策略。”  
“我觉得你把我和韦德都弄进这里，不是为了跟我解释人类社会习俗的。”米拉说。  
韦德没有了小曲奇吃，看了看米拉又看了看雨果博士，开始无聊地用两只脚在沙发前的地板上跳起了幅度很小的踢踏舞。  
“没错，”雨果博士承认，“我找上你正是因为你的反应更接近于本能。”  
“……不觉得我冷漠无情？”米拉问。  
“在邓特那个程序挑选出你们十个人的时候，当然对你们也做了些调查。”雨果博士说，“其中有两个人质和你一样，”他让电脑放大两个人质的面部表情和数据分析，“他们也被要求在不算熟悉的人中选择谁生谁死，但他们的真实身体数据和那些担忧家人的反应差别不大。”  
“……也许他们担心选择了其中一部分人的生命后更担心双面人不遵守约定？”米拉想了想，“我知道双面人还算是一个比较遵守自己规则的反派，但他靠硬币来决定杀不杀人随机性太强了。”  
“所以这就是你的潜意识最后问出那个问题的原因，”雨果博士点了点头，让电脑记下来。“你在被选中后就研究了邓特的档案。”  
“看了点漫画还有他之前的现场直播。”米拉承认，“他总是靠硬币来决定最后要不要让人质死亡，可能那个时候我的脑子就想起来了这个细节，说实话我根本就不记得当时在想什么。”  
“你做了相应的准备，加上适当的紧张感与肾上腺素，你的潜意识试图自我保护，帮助你做出了决定。”雨果博士说，“刚好我在研究反派们和超级英雄的心理，我需要从人群中快速挑出有两者倾向的人来进行思想引导，如果能再来点基因改造就更好了。”他看向了韦德，韦德已经无聊了好一会儿：“轮到哥了不？你们反派总有长篇大论要说，哥都快睡着了。”  
“不同的超级英雄互相有自己的巡逻区。”雨果博士说，“我在对你做背景调查前没过多关注死侍。”  
“毕竟大部分超级反派都觉得哥脑子有洞，实际上是脑子有癌。”韦德在话题终于转到他身上后在沙发里摊开手脚。  
“关注了之后才发现你们俩有相似的解离状态。”  
“……啥状态？”米拉和韦德同时说，互相看了一眼后韦德伸出手，米拉和他击了个掌。  
“解离，就精神类疾病而言是身份识别障碍，心因性失忆症，以及多重人格障碍——不过在你们俩身上的表现又有所不同。”雨果博士为他们解释，“我认为你们俩有相同的思维模式，你们都认为自己所处的世界不是现实世界，还认为这个世界有许多不合逻辑的地方——我调查了你之前参与姨妈死亡的案件细节。”  
米拉又和韦德互相看了一眼，韦德小声（一点也没有小声）说：“那个抓鬼案件？”米拉点点头。  
“鬼魂只在特定区域出现，而你们在那起案件中的反应也相当不同寻常。”雨果博士阐述，“在今晚的人质案件中证实了我的观点。”  
“……我来自平行宇宙？”米拉想了想问出口，“你是因为我们身上有谜团才把我们弄到了这里？”  
“我还没见过平行宇宙来的人，在亲自验证前我认为它不存在。”雨果博士说，“我认为你比起那种被社会规则制约的普通人来说，更接近于一个反派的思维模式。”  
米拉……又喝了一口咖啡。  
韦德在旁边耸肩：“正派人士也不喜欢哥，这年头超级英雄都得有些缺点才能让观众有好感。”  
“你想拉拢我？”米拉问。  
“这次哥谭直播全世界都看到了，”雨果博士对电脑说了一声，“你的父母在环游世界，还对你漠不关心，这也影响了你的思考模式。接下来至少两周，网络都会讨论你用临时提出的问题拖延了邓特的设局，估计还会有脱口秀节目找你采访。”  
米拉皱起了脸：“呃，我成名人了？”  
“他们会给你很多钱钱的唷辣妞。”韦德说。  
“你们俩的……”雨果博士想了一想挑了个词，“……‘友谊’也会是这些媒体与网络的重点关注对象。”  
“你想要什么？哥的价码很高。”韦德开口，之前他一直处于旁听状态，米拉也对这个突然掳走的模式非常懵逼，这会儿韦德大概开始控场了。  
“我要变种人的基因样本。”雨果博士说，“我知道你们俩都认识X战警。”  
“弄点血液不是什么问题，”韦德说了个天文数字，对方同意了。  
“另一个要求是，我要你接近蝙蝠侠。”雨果博士对米拉说。  
米拉：？？？  
“……我根本就没见过蝙蝠侠。”米拉现在想翻白眼了，“要不是双面人那个随机抽人质的程序选中我，我根本就不会来到哥谭！”  
“蝙蝠侠是我见过的最完美的人类，”雨果博士说，“而哈维-邓特是他曾经选出的‘光明骑士’，邓特因遭受打击变成双面人之后，蝙蝠侠一直试图挽救他。”他看向米拉，“你这次提出的问题一定会让邓特头痛，他肯定会想方设法测算那枚旧硬币的概率，而且他一定会再次找上你。”  
“蝙蝠会盯梢那个半脸疤，懂了。”韦德说，用手遮掩着对米拉小声提醒（实际上仍然并不小声）：“这个人是蝙蝠迷弟。”  
“……哦我也懂了。”米拉现在总算搞清楚雨果博士绕了这么大一个弯子后的重点所在。“别告诉我你要我去戳蝙蝠侠一管血液。”  
“他不会让你戳针管的，”雨果博士摆了摆手，盯着米拉的脸。“我要你接近布鲁斯-韦恩。”  
米拉：………………  
雨果博士第二次笑了：“我就知道你的本能反应骗不了任何人。你知道蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯-韦恩。”  
“有可能是我告诉她的？”韦德插嘴。米拉叹了口气：“你又从我的某些微表情之类的反应上看出什么来了。我可不觉得这个人会让我接近。”  
“他会的。”雨果博士回答。  
XXX  
最后被这位反派客气地送进附近一家旅馆时米拉仍然一脸懵逼。  
“他不会是想找个人表达一下他的心理分析技能吧？”她挠着头发，现在已经深夜三点，她又累又饿，但因为之前过度紧张而一点都不困。这个旅馆房间是两张单人床，雨果博士显然没打算给他们两个多花点钱。  
“哥这个活儿只要随便找几个没被收进X战警的变种人就行。”韦德发了几条短信出去，跟米拉挤在同一张床沿坐着。“反正哥知道半脸疤疤那个家伙这次搞事情，蝙蝠一开始就做好了很多准备，除了最后他掏出枪威胁你们以外，这就是个电车难题。半脸想证明其他人在面对这个情况时一样会自私——哥觉得每个人都很自私！这根本就不需要证明！”  
“也就是让我们掌控其他人的命运呗。”米拉撇嘴，“如果不是因为双面人要搞事，我们这十个人质根本不用选择让谁活下来。”  
“其实电车难题有个挺不错的解答。”韦德说，“两条轨道都绑着人，你又站在岔道口可以控制铁轨，只能选一条道的话，只要把铁道扳到人最少的那部分，然后冲过去把人解开就行。”  
“……多数人的需求高于少数人的需求？”米拉想了想，“如果来不及跑过去呢？”  
“能救多少救多少咯？”韦德随随便便地说，“而且你自己被撞飞的话，就没有人谴责你了嘛。完美解答。”  
“道德困境好难做出选择啊。”米拉吐槽。  
“大部分道德决策都是……”韦德在手机网络上搜了一遍，“都是根据‘为最多的人提供最大的利益’这个原则做出的。这是维基解释的功利主义观点。”  
“看来我当时脑子里的突发奇想非常有效，”米拉乐了，“我把难题又还给了半脸……靠我被你带跑了，反正双面人现在肯定要纠结他那枚宝贝硬币到底是哪一面落地的概率大点儿。”  
“所以后面半脸疤肯定会再找到你问个清楚。”韦德宣布，“哥觉得我们需要再吃点什么垃圾食品庆祝一下劫后余生。”  
“我很好奇你在我当人质那会儿干嘛去了。”米拉说。  
“拿着一把巴雷特在远处随时准备狙击。”韦德比划，“半脸疤打算喂子弹的时候哥也准备好了喂他一颗子弹，哥可是个神射手。”  
米拉想了想：“然后刚才那个光头反派就给你打了电话？”  
“没错。”韦德拿起旅馆外卖菜单，“你想吃什么？有炒面和寿司还有披萨……”


	25. 反派们的正确逻辑

鉴于哥谭闹剧非常符合漫画逻辑地……反派双面人被正义的蝙蝠侠打败了，众人质被解救，米拉可能是唯一一个顺带还被光头反派雨果博士大写的蝙蝠侠迷弟告知要去接近蝙蝠侠。  
“接近蝙蝠侠然后呢？”米拉在韦德点好夜宵后挠头，“啊这次被带到哥谭没带换洗衣服怎么破？”  
“旅馆洗衣机和烘干机又没坏。”韦德说。  
哦她又忘了外国是不让晒衣服的，有专门的洗衣店还有烘干机，每家旅馆和公寓都配备这些东西。  
常识性错误让米拉叹了口气，“好吧，我觉得可能是今晚为了拯救我自己的小命实在杀死了太多脑细胞，现在我的脑子都不转了……等吃完我就要大睡一场谁都不能阻止我。”  
“蝙蝠侠也不能阻止你咩？”韦德眨巴着面罩上的白色眼睛。  
“被蝙蝠镖插脑我都不会起床的。”米拉瘫在其中一张单人床上，“这房间长得很像SPN里兄弟俩住的小旅馆房间啊。”  
“哥的次元口袋里有法兰绒格子衬衫哟。”  
“别，我真的不想再面对一次捉鬼事件了……”米拉继续瘫倒，没多久她就睡着了，穿着皱巴巴的运动装。等韦德开门拿到外卖时被食物的香味及时唤醒……她打着哈欠拆着外卖纸盒。  
“等等等等等等，先拍个照片发上INS！”韦德突然阻止。  
“啥情况？”米拉是挺饿的，显然脑力风暴后人的消耗属于贼大那一级别。  
之前刚刚注册了INS呗。许久不见的白盒子说。  
难道不该发个照片庆贺一下脱离人质现场吗。黄盒子说。  
“我好像有一段时间没看到盒子们了。”米拉看着在韦德脑袋附近晃了晃的盒子们，伸手戳了戳它们——像戳肥皂泡一样只不过没有啪一声破掉，盒子们又晃了晃自己消失了。  
“它们好多章没出场了，哥要加个滤镜……”韦德把外卖摊在床上拍了张照片发上网，米拉也拍了张照片，然后想起来她和韦德发了同样内容角度不同的照片大概死侍的粉丝会很疯，打开手机后发现她已经有差不多两千的粉了，再一看基本都是死侍INS摸过来的。  
“非常名人效应。”米拉吐槽，发了调过色的照片上去。  
吃了一大堆夜宵之后米拉也缓了下来，韦德直接把运动衫外套一脱就摊在床上开始大睡特睡，睡着了也不脱面罩——非常死侍。一时间她也没能马上睡着，翻了会儿手机网络——哥谭WIFI不怎么行啊OTZ，基础设施到现在都没完全架设好，或者也有可能是反派们搞的事。哥谭市民如果得不到最新新闻陷入恐慌，可能就会发生更糟的事……这么一想就稍微懂了点那种“必须不惜一切代价让人们情绪稳定”的状态了，毕竟混乱的人群非常容易……被煽动……然后搞事？  
噫这么一想突然觉得孤军奋战的反派们挺不容易的，抱成团的反派们大概就……九头蛇那样的，二战时搞大事美队2时搞大事，现在转入了地下继续活动搞小事。相较而言孤军奋战的单独反派们非常适合出现一两个超级英雄来各个击破。  
米拉刷着INS点赞了一些喜欢的明星或者歌手，顺带关注了DC漫威一些超级英雄的官方号还有X战警官方号，又关注了一些美食账号什么的，打理了一会儿社交网络后总算困倦上来，手机一丢就睡。等她睡醒的时候旁边床上的韦德已经不见了，床单枕头都皱巴巴的。作为一个成年人她当然能万事自理（不然怎么能愉快地留学念书呢对不），用旅馆提供的超级粗糙的牙刷简单刷牙之后，她对着镜子检查牙齿，顺带发现自己又长痘了……大概是最近肾上腺素狂飙又被迫熬夜的锅。  
身上的衣服经过昨晚的惊心动魄后仍然有汗馊味儿，但临时被拖来哥谭她也没有替换装，穿着就穿着吧，钱包还在身上，于是她发消息问韦德人在哪。  
韦德：再给哥十分钟  
米拉：好咧  
看了十分钟旅馆房间的小电视（没播报昨晚的现场直播，大概是哥谭市民已经麻木，只说了一句昨晚的阿卡姆疯人院已重新收监双面人，人质均未受到伤害就开始播天气和最新的什么建筑进展……），韦德瞬移回来——嘭的一声撞上门板。  
“嚯方向失误，”韦德揉着（头罩）脸转向了米拉，手里拎着一个医疗用保温箱，把一个小罐子丢给了她。“体香喷雾。”  
米拉照着自己身上衣服上狂喷了一阵，一股薄荷柠檬味儿，好了，汗馊味不存在了，完美。  
“哥要把变种人的血样拿给那个光头胡子，”韦德说，“他大概还会让你尽快接触蝙蝠侠。”  
“只要他不威胁我或者规定时限，我觉得没什么大问题。”米拉想了想，皱着眉思考起来……韦德在她眼前挥了挥手：“辣妞你在想啥？”  
看她眉毛皱起了小揪揪。白盒子说。  
迅速适应了反派模式。黄盒子说。  
“对我来说这里很多东西都属于平行世界好吗，”米拉对盒子们吐槽，“知道自己是个同人小说里的角色感觉可不怎么好，现在我怀疑我是个又有配角功能又有主角功能的角色了，毕竟昨晚那么烦人的现场直播我都没死。”  
韦德眨巴眨巴眼睛：“……所以呢？”  
“有人要我做点事，我是不是该要求报酬？”米拉试探地问。  
“当然啦，一个反派要你去干活，如果没拿性命威胁你或者用什么别的把柄搞事情，索要报酬是理所当然的~”  
“我要去问问雨果博士他想要我干嘛，最好具体到细节。”米拉确定了接下来的行动方向，韦德带着她瞬移到了对方那里。  
雨果博士已经起床，穿着件条纹睡袍喝着咖啡，胡子肯定没打理，一团乱地蓬在下巴那儿，和他反光的脑壳对比有那么一丁点滑稽。  
看到两人瞬移出现在昨晚的房间里他表情没变，放下咖啡杯：“血样已经拿到了？”  
“X战警是拿不到了，那些地下世界的变种人拿到了不少，还有一批哥得过两天才能给你。”韦德把便携保温箱递过去，雨果博士打开箱子，里面是大概20多只试管装的血液，每个上面还贴了姓名和能力标签。米拉在旁边好奇地看着，上面的字体还挺歪歪扭扭，一看就是韦德的笔迹。  
“有不少没能加入X战警，又没法和人类和平共处的变种人愿意提供血样。”韦德对米拉解释，“哥还得去买一堆一次性针头消毒剂，还有很多人酗酒磕【-】，等他们醒酒后我再弄点血样给你。”  
“我近期会用这些血样做点研究，”雨果博士说，“X基因似乎和人类基因组一样，生成的能力和这个变种人的基因本身相关，不同的基因偏差对能力的展现也不同。”他大致解释了这个神秘的X基因对变种人的影响，米拉觉得作为科学家哦不哪怕不是专业的基因学家这个反派也非常合格。  
“哥不想知道你要用这些血样干嘛，有人出钱，哥就干活。”韦德随便地说。米拉倒是有个问题：“你是想分离出X基因改造自己还是干点别的？”  
雨果博士一点也没意外，“你的问题在我预料之中，我打算降低X基因的影响力，尽可能地打造超级人类——我的梦想就是变成蝙蝠侠那样完美的人，除去金钱和足够的训练外，基因所占的比重也很大。有些变种人成为了X战警，有些变种人只能住在下水道里。”说着他看了一眼死侍。“如果X基因试验只让你拥有了不死的愈合能力，那你现在肯定拥有另一种生活。”  
韦德想了想：“那听起来像个人生赢家？”  
“那不就是不用吸血不用躲太阳的吸血鬼么。”米拉插嘴。“而且你肯定还有头发。”  
“现在哥洗头可比以前快多了。”韦德朝她脑门上弹了一下，米拉揉了揉脑门。  
“X基因是公平的，拥有一项能力，就得失去一些东西。”雨果博士说，“你们也可以说我是在重现40年代的超级士兵计划。”  
“……美国队长？”米拉指出这个梗。  
没想到DC和漫威居然能在这方面联动。黄盒子说。  
反派们干的事情好像都差不多。白盒子说。  
米拉对盒子们点点头，雨果博士看不到盒子，正在检查血样（看到米拉的动作说不定又要来点什么精神分析了）：“我有两件事得跟你讨论，博士，接近布鲁斯韦恩这事你有没有时间范围？如果影响到我的学业那就很难说了。还有如果我干成这件事，你得给我点报酬。”  
“一个月内，报酬三千美金如何？”雨果博士秒答。  
听着不赖，“成交。”米拉说，“我需要收集布鲁斯韦恩的什么消息？顺带说一句不包括亲密行为，他肯定有一大堆女性投怀送抱。”  
“我需要你与他接触时全程带着一个小型摄像头和收音器，”雨果博士检查完血样，“正常与他接触，经过这次人质事件我留意到你的观察能力和潜意识判断比常人稍高几个百分点。比起雇佣有心灵感应的变种人来刺探布鲁斯韦恩的内心世界，我更倾向于收集普通人对他的观感。”他一脸认真，“我会成为下一个蝙蝠侠，所以我必须尽可能收集资料。”  
……听起来相当刻苦用功啊.jpg  
“这两天内双面人一定会找你再次讨论硬币概率相关，你可能会被直接弄进阿卡姆疯人院。”雨果博士说，“我推测你会先见到蝙蝠侠。”  
“我也不觉得布鲁斯韦恩会半夜出现在阿卡姆疯人院。”米拉说。  
“随便买一个市面上最好的小摄像头和收音器就行，”雨果博士让电脑给了米拉一张名片，“记得把购物单给我，我会给你报销这笔钱。”  
xxx  
结束了这个“为期一个月”和反派的交易合同后，米拉把雨果博士的号码输入到手机里，韦德在旁边蹦跶着走路。  
“没想到反派比我预想得还要礼貌。”米拉吐槽，“韦德你怎么看？”  
“用暴力威胁让人屈服的都是最低级的反派，基本上只能算打手。”韦德也在手机里噼里啪啦写日程表，“等那帮变种人把酒精和药物代谢完毕起码也要一周，哥还得再买些更粗的针头和消毒剂。”  
“更粗的针头？”  
“有些变种人身上都是鳞片和装甲之类的玩意儿，普通针头根本戳不进去。”韦德从自己的次元口袋里掏出了一个笔记本，在附近——他们大概是逛到了一个别墅区的小花园之类的地方（这么一想雨果博士看来在哥谭还是挺有钱的毕竟住得起别墅区），找了张长椅，韦德就坐下来用笔记本电脑订购了一些工业用的针头和机械用相关的东西，还是走的地下交易，在旁边全程围观的米拉发现这些东西比一般的价格贵上不少。  
“我有点好奇，你跟雨果博士要求了那笔报酬，有多少得用在购买这些东西上？”米拉问。  
“三分之二，”韦德下了订单，“哥认识的地下变种人团体相当多，哥自己被戳过X药剂，知道这些乱七八糟的消毒取样流程。这一单算得上省时省力，哥能赚个大概两万左右。”  
“雇佣兵挺赚？”  
“非常非常赚。”韦德合上电脑，“接下来辣妞你打算干啥？半脸疤疤可能随时会找人把你再弄进阿卡姆疯人院研究那个硬币。”  
“我现在的第一个想法是‘如果我没有借助你的瞬移腰带可能我就得被迫退学’。”米拉想了想说了这么一句，“那些其他被拎来做人质的人肯定只有比我更惨。”  
“Well well well，哥以前在雇佣兵时期就想过这件事。”韦德在长椅上向后靠还摊开手脚，“无数个宇宙都遵循一个非常简单原始的定律，人生没有公平。哥是说偶尔有几个宇宙强行公平，共产主义未来社会相当和谐，但绝大多数宇宙的本质还是弱肉强食。”  
“也就是说我能活到现在，除了我运气好，努力也有一点帮助？”米拉挠头，一晚上没洗头感觉有点怪怪的。  
“大部分时候努力没什么用，少部分时候有用。”韦德说，附加盒子们的更多附议，“看你的运气，看你知道多少东西，看你的肢体反应速度，还看各种意外情况。”  
这么想想，整个世界的运转逻辑相当令人绝望？“……那我是该感激现有的一切，并继续努力咯？”米拉猜测。  
“哥通常不会灌心灵鸡汤，不过没错，这个逻辑是正确的。”韦德点头，在地面上晃着两只脚。“简单地说，人类为什么要努力——因为人类想过更舒爽的生活。为什么人类想更爽——因为大家都很懒不想24小时种地打猎只想吹空调看达人秀。”  
黄盒子蹦跳着插嘴：为什么人类能搞出工业革命还搞了几次大战？因为一部分人爽的基础是建立在压迫另一拨人的基础上，所以另一拨人就非常不爽肯定要搞事。  
白盒子也晃了晃：所以共产主义仍然有很多人支持。  
“我知道，不过目前全世界还在搞资本主义的事情。”米拉翻眼睛，“想要达到共产主义是很困难的好伐，你们突然红色洪流了起来我有点方。”  
“就像大选时基本所有媒体都在狂吐槽川普缺点，结果川普还是赢了。”韦德指了指自己的太阳穴。“那些资本‘喉舌’可没想过，很多人都处于说出真正的想法就会被恁的环境下，于是他们就用自己唯一能说真话的选票反击。”韦德晃着脑袋，“人们可能智商不高，但人们知道自己需要什么。”  
“我感觉再说下去这对话就要全是马赛克了。”米拉叹气，“人们需要干净的食物饮水，安全的居住环境和保障生活需求的工作，但这些实施起来相当困难。”  
“没错，”韦德说，“哥当雇佣兵的时候见过不少事，有些记忆在哥的癌症脑子重组好几次后消失了，有些破记忆是怎么都不会消失的，比如，”韦德掰着手指跟米拉举例：“打仗的时候很多人完全没有底线，他们什么都干得出来，但也有人尽量帮助他人——而这两种情况一旦对上，好人往往会先死。”  
“正派玩不过反派？”米拉吐槽，“超级英雄们总是陷入被动挨打的局面？”  
“嗯嗯嗯你理解了，”韦德掰第二根手指，“而那些没啥底线的人，往往能在混乱的局面里攒下一堆财富，说不定还能用点手段搞到一些小弟。”  
“盗亦有道行不通吗？”  
“得看当时的环境，”韦德解释，“看这个混账头领用什么控制手下，威胁和把柄常常比这个头领的道德更加有效。就像邪教用恐惧控制信徒一样，还让信徒互相揭发，信徒因此完全不敢反抗。而且头领完全可以假装很有道德感，然后找个没人的地方把不听话的手下干掉……”  
“噫，听起来坏人很容易搞出大事。”米拉皱眉，“像小丑那样的？”  
“像电影里的小丑那样的，”韦德说，“在我们这个多重宇宙里，小丑要是想像黑暗骑士里那样搞事，先得弄到手几亿现金才能雇到足够的人搞出那些电影剧情。”  
“我看电影时也是那么想，”米拉撇嘴，“小丑手下没有个五十人小分队很多事根本搞不出来，而且我不相信小丑就能预先搞清楚哪些人是被威胁的，哪些人会偷偷反抗。”  
“这是非常重要的一点：很多雇佣兵单打独斗就是因为——除非你在军队里完全服从命令，否则在雇佣兵工作中你就会发现：人们的行为是无序的。”韦德愉快地继续解释，“你很难预测其他人的下一个举动，哥曾经有一次围观一个目标搞事，那个目标拿人质的老婆威胁他，说如果他不给自己搞什么什么，就干掉他老婆。”  
“然后呢？”米拉追问。  
“然后这个人质说：太好了，请马上干掉她。”韦德说，“哥就躲在集装箱上面围观！那个人质说他不光愿意为哥的那个目标做事，还希望目标马上干掉老婆，最好做干净点假装是个意外。”  
“……这个人质是不是想和老婆离婚很久了？”米拉怀疑地皱眉。“又或者他买了些巨额保险等老婆一死就能拿钱？”  
“差不多就是这样的剧情啦。”韦德说，“于是哥出场跟双方解释了一下前因后果，最后哥把收的定金给退回了雇主，难得看到这种双方合作的愉快场面，还挺有趣的。”  
“我们的话题有点飘远了啊韦德。”  
“哥的老伙计，九头蛇鲍勃还说他们出任务时有一次碰到个想自杀的中年男被九头蛇绑架，当九头蛇威胁要干掉他的时候，他可真是超级愉快啊，还跟对方说请打准一点。”  
“显然大部分情况下，一个人可以模糊预测他人的行动，但正常人的思考逻辑并不总是那样。”米拉也在长椅上摊开手脚，“我猜想雨果博士那样的心理学家，应该更容易推断出别人的行为模式，像我们这样的就属于意料之外情理之中？”  
韦德耸肩，“是这样。”  
“这么想想黑暗骑士还是有很多细节Bug，”米拉对于话题的发散性也没啥别的想法，反正他们的日常就是各种闲扯。“不是每个人都会屈服于小丑那样的威胁，也不是每个人都会做出那种符合大众的‘正确’选择。”简单地说大概就是世界之大无奇不有不需要太紧脏。  
“所以遇到任何事都很平静并疯狂吐槽反而更有趣，”韦德说，“哥的人生就掌控在编辑和作者手里，也可以说哥的人生毫无意义，所以还能干点什么呢？当然是愉快地玩耍了。”  
“按照这个平行宇宙的画风，我的人生也差不多了。下次再遇到超级英雄或者超级反派，我觉得我可以试试选一些并非电影电视剧里的‘正确’选项。”米拉说，“不过首先我得回学校把接下来的作业给做完。”  
“半脸疤疤再找你的话……”韦德晃了一下自己的手机，这提醒也太明显了。  
“我要给阿卡姆疯人院那边留个我的电话号码还有邮箱，找我也得等我先把作业做完。”米拉说，“这样双面人再找我搞事我就可以抽出合适的时间了，毕竟没必要强行把我给劫走，这更符合逻辑，而且我也不相信反派们会故意不让我继续上课。”  
“大部分反派还是挺有自己的一套逻辑的，”韦德说，“只要人质配合，反派们一般也不会强行杀人。”  
“强行杀人的那些都在监狱里，不会在疯人院里。”米拉说，“我这就去留电话然后回公寓和学校，如果你不介意再带我瞬移一两次……”  
“要请哥吃饭。”  
“没问题。”  
“……既然我也处于这个毫无意义的平行宇宙人生里，那我为什么还要继续念书？显然我还会遇到很多奇奇怪怪的……事？”瞬移到阴森森的阿卡姆疯人院门口时，米拉又想起这个梗来了。“听说很多同人的主角们日常生活完全被打乱了，当然那都是人生赢家模式，我这种配角模式好像差别也没有很大。”  
“因为辣妞你穷，”韦德一秒吐槽，“你没有遗产也没有工作还只有每个月的留学生活费，你不继续念书很快就会穷死。”阿卡姆疯人院大门那边有电子门锁和高科技屏幕，米拉做了个访客登记，输入自己的手机号邮箱号，被韦德一胳膊搂着瞬移回去了，韦德还继续吐槽：“等辣妞你念完书拿到学位，服装设计学位对吧？裁缝这个活儿时间挺灵活，超级英雄和反派们搞事再波及到这边的时候你还可以抽出时间处理那些屁事然后再回来工作，挣到的钱可以付房租买买买打游戏，这是一个符合配角生存模式的正当雇佣裁缝职业。”  
“有一点儿像雇佣兵生涯的自由职业？”  
“只有一点点啦~”  
“我想也是，首先我得拿到这个学位。”米拉这回和韦德瞬移到了离公寓还有半条街的位置上，这会儿没什么路人，不过非常巧合的是正好出现在一个摄像头下面，摄像头转向了他们俩，小红灯一闪一闪，韦德冲摄像头敬了个礼。  
“我希望自己没有被做成表。”米拉想着POI的梗，看了看周围也没有约翰-里斯那位英俊大叔，可能韦德就相当于半个保镖了。  
“谁知道呢，这个故事里什么都有可能发生。”韦德笑嘻嘻地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *雨果博士说的“部分变种人成了X战警，部分变种人只能住在下水道里”这个梗出自1992年《X战警》动画第一季第5集（B站有de~）（虽说动画是90年代的画风很老惹不过公认是剧情非常好（且狼队性格比较好←什么重点）


	26. 符合常规和打破常规

“首先，这他哔的是条裙子。”米拉说。“长裙，礼服裙。这个颜色和剪裁都和你的肤色不搭配。”  
“嗯哼。”魔形女瑞雯挑起了一边眉毛，还穿着那身不起眼的学生外壳伪装。  
“其次，这是我的作业，我刚做完，还没完全缝好细节，肯定还有一堆针头在上面。”米拉抱着手臂，“你不能试穿，得等老师打完分数才行。”  
“所以？”瑞雯现在这个外表的确和这裙子风格不搭。  
“要试得两天后。”米拉说，“这颜色会衬得你皮肤又黑又脏，不是每个人都适合这个颜色。”  
“行吧。”瑞雯说，“打完分我就来试穿。”  
“某些边角崩线头可不能怪我。”米拉警告。  
达成了协议后米拉就把穿着裙子的假人模型放到了其他服装设计系学生的假人们中间（反正制作过程全程手机拍摄流程，没人会偷设计），收拾好工作台那里的碎布针头之类的玩意儿，把身上沾的各种布料线头用个滚筒滚上一滚，结束。  
“听说你前两天被弄去哥谭当了人质？怎么样？”瑞雯在和她一起走出教学楼时说，听起来漫不经心。“蝙蝠侠救了所有人？”  
“是啊。”米拉回答，“就和往常一样。”  
“蝙蝠侠人还不错，就是老那副‘滚出我的哥谭’的脸。”瑞雯说，“基本上人质只要听话不挣扎就没问题，那些反派们也不会对你们怎么样，除非他们一开始就打算杀掉你们。”  
“那我肯定会拼死反抗，”米拉承认，“不过那些亡命之徒一般还是会多说几句，这就是个能很好地分辨出想干掉我还是想利用我的区别了。”  
瑞雯上下看了米拉一眼：“你还算有点脑子，除了特别偏执以外……”  
没错她们俩三观不合。可能像米拉这样能和瑞雯当面吵架的人类不是很多，偶尔瑞雯还来找米拉吃个午饭或者过来蹭她的服装设计课，鉴于X教授的悬赏米拉也不时问问瑞雯要不要吃个饭或者这次的服装作业设计什么比较好，算不上亲密朋友，大概也就是个稍微熟悉一点的大学（不同专业）同学。  
“但是我诚实啊，”米拉说，非常自豪地拍胸口，“我可以表现得很有礼貌我也可以虚伪，我只是懒得这么干。”毕竟只要一个人不是太挫，基本的社交技巧还是有一丁点的，被霸凌的不算。  
“这有什么好得意的。”瑞雯不屑脸。  
“我觉得这种社交模式属于‘我们之间没什么利害冲突，所以我懒得对你伪装’模式。”米拉想了一想，“面对敌人我大概会装得害怕一点，或者直接屈服，或者直接反抗，我这是教科书级别的墙头草。”这么一说还有点像SPN里面的女巫罗威娜也就是太后殿下。“如果我有求于你，那你认识的我就是个性格好脾气好的好姑娘了。”严格来说她的利益冲突在X教授那边，如果实在不能把瑞雯劝回去那就……拉倒。  
“我不会为你的诚实感激的。”瑞雯翻了个大白眼。  
“我想也是。”米拉吐槽回去。她们俩这个社交关系互相斗嘴斗得还挺厉害。“你不和其他同学聚会吗？”  
“没什么好玩的，就是天天开派对，偷偷喝酒，然后那些人互相乱搞，就跟绯闻女孩吸血鬼日记那种电视剧一模一样。”瑞雯斜她一眼，“他们还总在死线之前赶作业，国家的未来栋梁都是这样，特别没救。相较而言你至少还有诚实这么一个小优点。”  
“确定不是因为我没去参加大学派对吗？”米拉也想翻白眼了，大学过得像高中生一样忙碌也是很烦人的，好在她这专业属于艺术系，动手的机会比写论文的机会多多了。  
“80%是因为你不去派对。”瑞雯吐槽，“其他姑娘们还想扩大社交圈，或者把我拉去凑个数，因为我不怎么打扮，可以衬托出她们的美貌。”  
“毕竟大家是年轻人，”米拉说，把单肩挎包的带子往上提了提，“这个年纪正是交配的季节——哦我看到韦德了，明天见？”  
“明天见。”瑞雯也看了那边一眼，死侍靠在一根路灯柱上玩手机，那鲜明的头罩隔老远就能认出来。她不情愿地挥手道别，米拉一边对她挥手一边跑向了韦德。此刻正是大学下课时间，不少学生抱着书本走了出来，无数视线投向了死侍和……跑过去的米拉。  
如果不是平行世界，米拉估计会超级尴尬，毕竟顶着无数已经有交集未来可能有交集的路人视线这种事压力非常山大，不过跟韦德混久了那些视线基本就没什么杀伤力——绝大部分路人就算看到了什么自己觉得不爽的事情，也不一定会出声提醒。举例有人抽烟，别人很厌恶烟味但不一定会要求那人把烟掐了——米拉脑子里想着这个逻辑跑到了韦德面前：“嗨韦德~”  
“嘿，”韦德头也没抬在手机上继续玩，“再给哥两分钟这关就过了！”  
“好咧。”米拉说，健身这种事每周是得有一两天休息才更合理，否则不小心肌肉拉伤就需要更多时间恢复，这一两天的假期也是让肌肉能放松放松别绷太紧。于是她掏出了手机和平板开始检查目前的作业进度，今晚还得赶个作业，两周后要交个小论文又有一大堆需要读的材料（有汉化能让阅读速度加快不少，米拉还直接把电脑调整回了母语模式，交上去的论文作业居然也没毛病，这个平行世界坏得相当彻底了）  
等她把时间表安排好又检查了邮件后（哥谭还没新邮件，双面人大概也还没解决硬币逻辑问题），韦德终于通关了这个小游戏关卡，把手机塞回裤袋后一胳膊揽着米拉的肩膀就拖她前进。“哥干完活啦！哥今天上午去盯梢了一个——”飞快的语速加上一些米拉其实并不懂的流行文化笑料（还是很好笑）后韦德解释完了从昨晚到今天他的失踪，一个雇佣兵活计，伴随着血浆四溅和嘴炮，还有韦德解释时的指手画脚。其他路人多少还是离得远了点儿以防被一个兴奋的死侍给不小心扫到，又和往常一样对米拉投以怜悯的“这姑娘脑子坏掉了”视线。  
被看啊看的想不习惯都难，无视掉那些视线后反而更加放飞自我，比如当街跟韦德突然唱起某个电影主题曲游戏主题曲，或者韦德蹦跶两下连带着米拉也蹦跶了几下，跟小朋友一样幼稚。  
幼稚就幼稚。黄盒子说。我们高兴怎样就怎样。  
而且他们不光看不惯我们，还懒得提醒我们做错了。白盒子说。旁观者效应呗。  
“旁观者效应不是那个责任分散吗？”米拉被韦德搭肩偶尔还会有点东倒西歪，不过健身让她的平衡感好了很多，一人一侍在路上可能晃得像两个醉（傻）汉（子）。“就是一群人看到有人袭击弱者，反而会以为其他人都打了911而自己什么也不做？”  
“我们在人群里也一样。”韦德说，摸出自己的购物清单。“哥要补芝士圈和啤酒，上次罗根推荐了两款啤酒特别好喝，哥敢打赌你也会爱死那口味。还有煎饼粉还有意大利面还有沙拉酱。人们看不惯哥但又懒得提醒哥做得不对，这就是旁观者效应啦。”  
米拉顺手拿出手机搜了这个责任分散的定义，周围人越多就越不会有人出声制止他们的出格行动（他们也没有大声喧哗好吗最多偶尔蹦跶两下）：“我就喜欢这种别人看不惯我还懒得纠正我的架势。”  
“哥昨晚这个活计，”韦德说，跟盒子们讨论晚上吃什么，“是要干掉一个家族企业的一个私生子。那个私生子从小就被家庭教师盯得很紧，超级超级在意别人对他的看法，辣妞你猜他现在是个什么样子？”  
“呃……以女性的角度来说我有点理解。”米拉想了想，“作为一个妹子，差不多从很小的时候就会被各种叮嘱：你这样不像个女孩子，你的裙子太短了，你的头发太短了，你的衣服颜色搭配不好看，你的举止不够淑女……我打赌那个私生子不是自暴自弃就是相当优秀。”  
“答对了！”韦德打了个响指，“那个私生子超超超级优秀，又聪明又是常青藤学生，还超超超有礼貌，哥都没见过这么好的年轻人，而且这孩子几乎没什么缺点，除了他特别害怕别人说他出错。”  
“啊，完美主义者，”米拉点了点头，“从小就被评论个没完没了的话确实很容易做到这样，当个继承人毫无问题啊韦德。”  
“哥也是这么想的，所以哥反水了，”韦德得意叉腰，“哥不光退了钱还保护这个年轻人在今天的继承会议上的安全，现在那个完美的私生子也分到了一部分遗产还得到了公证，其他继承人不能继续打压他的未来咯。”  
“这挺不错，”米拉拍了拍韦德在她旁边的肚子，有腹肌没错但没绷着的时候也是软的。“你经常反水，我知道死侍是个非常随心所欲的雇佣兵——所以你想加入X战警是真的咯？漫画里写了。”  
“哥还想加入复仇者！不过他们没同意。”韦德说，“他们说哥不可控，哥知道他们更想要个听话的士兵而不是死侍，不过脏活还是会找哥来做。”  
“你是编辑和画师们随心所欲创造出来的角色嘛，当然随随便便了。”米拉理解地又拍了拍他，韦德揽着她的肩膀她也没法来个“同情的兄弟式拍肩拍背”只好拍肚子了。“屠杀漫威宇宙那漫画系列其实我看得有点懵，屠杀完了之后你好像还是存在于各种混乱的次元和平行宇宙，换成别人肯定沮丧得不得了。”  
“哥是很沮丧，但哥的沮丧只持续了这——么久。”韦德用两根手指比划了一丁点距离，“他们都以为这个世界是真的，完全不知道他们做出的每一个决定，遇到的每一件倒霉事，都是编剧们安排好了折磨他们，凸显出他们的英雄气概，呃或者反派气概。”  
“不知道自己的人生被控制感觉真是很古怪。”米拉叹气，“我想吃蛋糕但又不想吃太甜的口味，我还想吃薯角，大概再来点奶油南瓜汤……这么想想，我们也是同人里的角色，现在我们所说的每一句话都是作者写的，可能还不如那些超级英雄超级反派还有NPC们认真生活来的好。”  
“不不不，辣妞你这样就会变成和其他人一模一样的角色了，那就是真正的配角，或者更倒霉，直接变成炮灰或者NPC，瞧你的姨妈从你一到这个宇宙就挂了，你的NPC父母也完全不关心你刚被半脸疤疤绑架过——他们绝对不会相信你现在的脑子，说不定还会把你扔进阿卡姆，反正阿卡姆是这整个宇宙里最厉害但又老是被突破的精神病院了。”  
“还有另一个呢，吃人狂魔汉尼拔蜀黍的精神病院。”米拉抖了抖，“哪一个我都不想进！”  
“哥觉得你记得的电影电视剧梗越多，作者就会越随机抽点什么来写新的剧情。”韦德挠头罩，“别忘了这是个三流同人小说。”  
“总比什么都不记得更好。”米拉回想了一下，“当发生一件事的时候，尽可能做点准备显然很符合逻辑不是吗？这让我想起那些灾难自救课程了，这一大堆平行宇宙里我觉得应该有个‘遭遇反派绑架自救课程’。”  
“大部分人不会这么干的，他们工作已经忙到回家只想瘫在那里，再加上各种账单，孩子，夫妻吵架，第三者吵架……”韦德继续掰手指，“根本没空处理工作和生活之外的任何事，他们都累死啦。”  
“这么想想也不是他们的错。”米拉仰头看了看韦德的……头罩，“他们累到什么别的都不想学了，只想看真人秀放空大脑？这好像就是大部分普通人的生活。”  
“这就是NPC的生活。”韦德说，“所以那些聪明人才能赚NPC的钱，九头蛇才能掌控世界，超英英雄们才能把大部分时间精力放在抓反派身上——”  
“等等，等等，你要说像九头蛇一样的超级反派利用人性弱点什么的我同意，超级英雄因为这些普通人的反应把时间精力——解释一下？”  
“哥就这么举例：一个普通人走在路上，突然被反派搞的爆炸波及。”韦德已经开始四处乱看寻找今晚的餐馆了，“你觉得这个普通NPC会怎么想？”  
“呃……希望有超级英雄拯救我们？”米拉怀疑脸。  
“Nope.”韦德摇头，“那是电影和漫画世界里的NPC想法，想想你在真实生活和这个混乱多重宇宙里看到的反应。”他指了街对面一家卖披萨炸鸡热狗还有冰淇淋的综合餐馆，“晚上吃这个？”  
“吃吃吃。”米拉同意，韦德搭着她寻找斑马线——他们得往回走一点儿再过马路。“从上次的侏罗纪事件来看，正常的反应都是第一时间自保，没几个人有空发消息要求超级英雄来解决恐龙。”  
“这回的半脸疤疤咧？”  
“其他人质也挺镇定的，大概都上网搜索了一点相关消息，或者问了点周围的人？里面还有几位年纪挺大，估计有亲友可以问。”米拉想了想，“我猜双面人第一时间搞事之后，蝙蝠侠那边的超级英雄们就开始商讨应对策略了，然后等到那一天双方都有一堆办法……这么一想，这种犯罪预告还有点蠢？”  
“大部分反派不会搞犯罪预告，也只有半脸疤疤这样的会考虑到公平问题。”韦德跟米拉迈进餐馆的门，这会儿正是饭点，大部分桌子都有客人，一部分在等外带。“看来只能外带了。”  
“那就外带呗。”米拉同意，“一个披萨我们俩分着吃？再来点炸鸡翅和热狗薯条，还能当明天的早饭？”韦德立刻补充“要全是肉的！香肠和培根！”，这简直就是垃圾食品日常，要不是米拉坚持健身绝对胖到衣服穿不下，反正她已经比留学前重了不少（虽然有一部分是肌肉重量）。  
排队的人们在看到韦德的面罩会稍微躲开点儿，然后更多的怀疑米拉脑有洞的视线就更加明显了……还挺主（配）角待遇的。总之他们俩每次集体（？）出门都要来这么一遭，迟早她会完全习惯这破事。  
“我在想这个问题，韦德。”排队过程中米拉说，“假设是个这样的情况，比如像我们这样排队买晚饭，突然冲进来一个反派宣布今晚他要搞事——我没性别歧视的意思但大部分反派的确都是男的——就像超级英雄似乎也是男人比女人多很多一样。你觉得我们这群NPC会怎么想？”  
前后排队的路人都肉眼可见地稍稍紧张了一丁点儿，应该是听到米拉这个举例顿时觉得很容易乌鸦嘴……  
“哦，那人们会表面上说OMG和WTF还有一堆惊恐脸，”韦德看了眼他萌萌的手表，“但是他们内心在想什么就五颜六色咯，这个世界上圣人特别少，大部分人都是脸上笑嘻嘻内心哔哔哔，哥就是脸上哔哔哔内心也哔哔哔，哥这才叫坦率。”  
比如脸上很震惊实际脑子里想着太好了今晚迟回家不用忍受老婆的唠叨。黄盒子插嘴。港真话，这实在太虚伪了，肥肠虚伪。  
或者脸上很害怕实际脑子里想着可以用反派搞事当借口把作业往后拖延个两星期再找医生开个心理障碍证明。白盒子也插嘴。其实他们完全可以直接说出‘嘿你们反派搞事害得我工作泡汤了WTF’。  
“我觉得也是。”米拉撇嘴，“就像我饿的半死马上就要拿到点餐的时候，突然反派搞了个大的，打翻了我的晚餐，那我绝对满脑子都是【哔——】。”  
“哥也一样啊，哥肯定会抽出哥的大枪管对准反派的【哔——】好好地【哔——】！”韦德比划着自由的那只手，“噫，这么一消音感觉更黄……”  
“是更黄了，比R级更高一层，带颜色的NC-17级。”米拉好笑地说，“毕竟超级反派们确实干扰了别人的生活嘛，NPC也是人类，谁要是让我毕不了业我就要借用你的枪对准他们的脑子来一发子弹了。”  
简单来说，人们都会把干扰自己生活的人看成反派。黄盒子说。超级英雄首先就是把这些威胁别人生命的反派给抓住的人或者其他生物，所以才被人们喜欢。  
更简单地说，人们都喜欢为自己带来好处的人。白盒子说。现代文明就建立在这种互惠互利的基础上。  
“我感觉这个话题走向已经开始往原始人部落再往人类社会的形成这种方向上发展了。”米拉做鬼脸，“别，研究人类发展史不是我的菜，我们还是回到超级英雄和超级反派上面吧。超级反派的各种搞事相当干扰正常生活，害得我作业都迟到了，还被迫熬夜，黑眼圈这种东西相当顽固啊。”  
队伍已经到了柜台前，韦德点了餐，米拉也摸出了钱包AA，然后站到一边等外带。“回到超级英雄和超级反派身上，也就是说他们的搞事让很多人很想抱怨，不过大家就抱怨抱怨反派，最多是这样，很少听到他们抱怨英雄们。”韦德说。  
“复联2电影了解一下。”米拉翻眼睛，“索科维亚那破事忘了吗？”  
“哥就不提那是个虚构电影了，索科维亚根本就不真实存在好吗，”韦德说，“电影里面那些毁于战火，被超级英雄打架搞得很惨的城市居民就是真实的NPC，对他们来说车祸火灾或者来点抢劫什么的，都不是大事，超级英雄？最好别出现。”  
“你不主张这世界有超级英雄变得更好吗？考虑到你是一个反英雄？”  
“哥是雇佣兵，给钱哥就干活，而且哥经常随心所欲。”韦德还一胳膊搭在米拉肩膀上，唉谁叫这个家伙真的有一米九呢米拉也很无奈。“如果这个世界上没有超级反派，自然超级英雄也就不会出现了——但人们爱看超英电影，辣妞你得知道，人们就爱看英雄和反派乒乒乓乓干架，好莱坞的套路和套路和套路，然后英雄再抱得一个美人儿，连哥的电影第一部都不能免俗，哥得说那真的真的真的真的很老梗，评分不高都是这套路的错！”  
“啊这我倒是很清楚，这种老梗确实非常无聊。”米拉摇头，叫号叫到了他们，领到一大袋食物后他们走出了餐厅，韦德拍着自己的瞬移腰带，今天腰带似乎有点bug，发出奇怪的嘶嘶声，于是韦德就和米拉一路走回去（顺便吸可乐）。“超英电影，”韦德继续说，“影迷就爱看正邪双方干架干得炸掉摩天大楼翻几辆车再搞点感情戏，实际上超级英雄们的生活充满了无聊的训练，作战会议，互相协调和更多麻烦。”  
和明星们也没两样。白盒子说。英雄们训练，保持巅峰状态，有反派搞事就出动集结……  
要不是各国的人力和科技都打不赢那帮反派你觉得超级英雄还能存在？毕竟各国首脑领袖们都希望人民肥肠可控。黄盒子说。简单一点解释，就是《文明》那游戏。  
“我听说过这游戏但还没玩过，留学很忙的你们懂，”米拉想了想，“我看看这几天有没有空玩一玩。”  
“哥有steam账号，这游戏玩起来特别耗时得找个假日才行，等哥谭任务通关后再一起玩。”韦德说，拍了拍米拉的肩膀。“我们还没补恐怖片，也还没看《林中小屋》。”  
“刚交了作业，今晚就看！”米拉竖起拇指。  
“没问题。”韦德竖起拇指回应，“你得知道，因为我们加起来台词超多，光闲聊我们都能聊一整章情节，哦等等，这章没什么情节。”  
“这是个同人好吗，还是个女性作者的同人，”米拉说，“如果是男性作者写你的同人，大概会有很多【哔——】和【哔——】还让你在剧情里和漂亮妹子谈个恋爱什么的，还有更多的【哔——】镜头。”  
韦德严肃（半）脸点头，反正那个头罩让他的严肃脸和不严肃脸看上去也没什么区别。“哥知道，男性作者总是很难想象出一个正常女性角色该有的样子，大多都是单薄纸片人没什么深度。想写好女性角色，就得把女性角色当成一个正常的人类而不是性的符号来写，各种LGBT还有种族歧视问题都是这个原因。”  
“这倒是，首先我们妹子是个人类，然后才是种族和性别……那是万磁王吗？”米拉吸着可乐吸管杯，他们快走到公寓楼了，隔壁瑞雯的公寓楼下面停了辆豪车，下来一位西装革履的中年男人，看着特别像有钱佬包大学生。  
至于米拉为什么第一反应是万磁王，因为这位头发浓密（感谢她尚未近视的好视力！）的中年男人虽然只给他们一人一侍自己的背影，但这位有钱佬穿着的是紫！色！西！装！这颜色换谁穿都尬，紫色本来就很难穿，对方还穿得如此基！佬！紫！  
“补漫画的时候我注意到万磁王各种紫色衣服披风，还很爱搞大场面，毕竟是个场面人。”米拉小声哔哔，“他大概是来找瑞雯……韦德，瑞雯的戏份在电影里那么重确定不是因为片方想捧詹妮弗劳伦斯也就是大表姐吗？”  
“哥怎么知道。”韦德耸肩，跟米拉一起不明真相吸阔落群众，面罩卷在鼻尖上。“韦恩斯坦那新闻出来后实在让人不得不想更多啊。”  
“也难怪我对瑞雯的性格总感觉奇奇怪怪，”米拉说，眼看着万磁王进入那幢公寓楼，豪车里下来一位一看就是变种人的手下在旁边等着，讲真，变种人制服太显眼了，特别魔幻，超级英雄的制服就没几个能日常穿出来的……“电影里她很容易就被说服跑去帮万磁王了，又好像很容易地回来帮X教授，充满了槽点。”  
韦德：吸阔落里面的冰块吸得哗啦哗啦响。  
米拉：“我在想要不要发个消息给X教授之类的。”  
韦德：“发给萨默斯更好点儿，有他号码吗？没有就发给罗根……哥都有。”  
韦德摸出了手机拍了个照片发给了金刚狼还转发给了X战警小队长。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章米拉和韦德和盒子 的“世界上没啥圣人”来自于这个单口：  
> 黑人小哥Patrice O'Neal：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av5539636  
> *《文明》我正在玩5和6……6漂亮一点不过好玩性目前稍低于5（作者你暴露了什么）


	27. 不同过去与不同选择

发完照片当然就没他们啥事了，想也知道万磁王是过来劝魔形女加入自己的阵营……米拉吸着可乐：“回去看电影？”  
“看看看！”韦德愉快地跟她一起进入公寓大门，那位胖乎乎的安保兼管理员和他们打招呼，手里还在玩手机游戏。  
等电梯门打开迈入顶楼走廊就彻底放松了自我X2。韦德的公寓里日常杂乱，米拉这儿稍微好点（虽然也堆满了韦德的游戏光碟毛绒玩具还有米拉的零碎布料裁到一半的衣服设计）。韦德蹦着回自己公寓换上居家服很快又吧嗒吧嗒走回来——这回的拖鞋是小兔兔拖鞋，走起来还挺响，米拉对他的小蜘蛛睡裤已经很熟了，T恤上印着几个大写的【哔——】词语，对韦德来说相当正常。  
米拉也迅速换上了家居服，其实也可以不换，不过家居服一般都很柔软舒适总比裹牛仔裤要好，反正她在韦德面前基本没什么形象，死侍对她也毫无要求，这个相处模式十分迷幻又很符合逻辑：双方都知道自己在一个故事里，剧情点随机掉落，当个配角安静如鸡地围观加尽量避免把自己搞死，差不多就成了，再吐吐槽，反正也不能突破次元壁，那还不想干嘛就干嘛？  
吃瓜群众当得也是很愉快，毕竟生气也不能改变现状，而且这混乱多元宇宙也不算难以忍受，那么享受生活就更符合逻辑了。  
这个想法有点瓦肯。黄盒子说。非常逻辑。  
不知道我们什么时候遭遇星际迷航剧情掉落。白盒子说。  
韦德在米拉的沙发上摊开手脚，面罩还卡在鼻尖上，从外卖里拿出披萨盒子。米拉在网飞上找到了林中小屋，这个“一起看电影”的约定早就有了，没想到温家双煞之后又是一堆奇奇怪怪的事情居然拖到了现在。  
“没看过这部电影的读者们，哥是会剧透的哟。”韦德说，拿起一片披萨开始啃。米拉点了播放，也拿起一片披萨靠在沙发里开始看电影。开篇就是一堆工作人员在吐槽最近的工作，各种大屏幕监控，里面就是恐怖片剧情，喝咖啡聊天日常以及大学生五人组的出行计划。  
“这位女演员（工作人员）不是POI里的根妹吗？”米拉啃完披萨拿起一个鸡翅开始啃。  
演员都很棒棒唷。盒子们说。  
韦德：嚼嚼嚼，吸吸吸。  
大学生五人组互相聊了聊，确定了去林中小屋度假。米拉抓起可乐吸两口，看着工作人员互相吐槽说现在恐怖片也没啥好梗，屏幕里的角色们战胜了怪物们皆大欢喜。  
“所以这是双剧情线咯？按影视剧的逻辑，一部好片里肯定没有一个浪费的镜头。”米拉把杯子放回去，“我有个大学同学学了影视专业，还有修一点儿导演课和剪辑课，她说一般每个镜头和每句台词都是为塑造角色和走剧情服务的。”  
“像这种双剧情线最后肯定会合二为一的啦。”韦德抓起一把薯条嚼嚼嚼。  
“我跟你说，被那个妹子解释过之后很多片子都没法让我震惊了。”米拉边看边吐槽，大学生五人组开车出发去了林中小屋，中途有只老鹰……撞上了无形的力场。“哦看这个！”  
“剧透暗示咯。”韦德说，“一看这个林中小屋就是被监控的，肯定还是被那帮工作人员盯着。”  
“这五个人大概就是要挂，然后绝地反杀。”米拉说，“自从知道一部片子都是开头埋梗后面爆发之后，这种好莱坞经典桥段再也不能让我惊讶了，连诺兰都不让我吃惊。”  
“诺兰拍片……哥觉得还好？星际穿越哥看睡着了。”  
“我是觉得他被夸过誉了，”米拉啃着鸡翅继续看，这会儿开始走日常剧情，大学生五人组开始聊天打屁，工作人员围观监控小屋中。“他应该很擅长搞那些需要动脑的设定……比如盗梦空间？反正我当初看盗梦空间觉得这个故事没那么厉害，第一遍就看明白了逻辑。”  
“然后？？？”韦德反问，“盗梦空间被夸得直接上了经典？哥觉得没那么经典。”  
“是没那么经典，全片我也就注意了一点盗梦设定，看完之后回想剧情时我竟然对里面的角色没啥印象……”米拉皱眉，“想当初黑暗骑士被夸的时候，我就觉得有一个大问题，主角是蝙蝠侠，双面人也算主角，毕竟这就是个黑暗骑士和光明骑士的梗嘛，结果大家都在夸小丑？小丑是反派啊？那这片不应该叫黑暗小丑吗？”  
“啊哈！”韦德用手指了指她，米拉配合地指了回去。“哥也觉得电影里的蝙蝠侠没什么印象，半脸疤疤倒是更让哥感同身受，哥超懂他的心情，不过哥没有那么光明。”  
“那会儿我还没出来留学，网上铺天盖地都是夸这片拍得多好。”米拉皱眉，“我觉得没那么好，一部片子主角的存在感还不如配角们，这片很失败啊。”  
我们也这么觉得。盒子们一起说。我们的电影就是死侍绝对主角，跟某个名字叫内战剧情被一大堆角色占戏份的片子完全不是一个画风。  
米拉把鸡骨头放回矮桌上又抓了一个鸡翅开啃，“所以看完黑暗骑士之后我就没怎么看诺兰的电影，后来盗梦空间被狂吹了一波……我当时太年轻于是又信了网友吹捧。”  
“然后捏？”韦德也拿起一个鸡翅开始啃，电影正放到了五位主角在林中小屋尬聊，此段十分无趣，两人都看得心不在焉。  
“我看了啊，完全没有各种粉丝的虎躯一震既视感。”米拉说，“这个词大概就是震惊到麻木或者震惊到【哔——】，你懂的。”  
“哥不会对着盗梦空间摸自己。”韦德语调十分平稳，这在死侍画风里就是很无聊了。  
“好看的话还行？”米拉回想了一下，“但没牛逼到那个程度，很多厉害的推理小说也可以翻拍得很不错，盗梦的视觉效果挺好。”她又想了几秒钟，电影还在播放。“其他的就没什么特别印象了，除了每下一层时间都会减慢很多以外。”  
韦德的回应是耸耸肩膀。  
“我只能说各有所好，很多人喜欢不代表我就喜欢。”米拉下了个结论，继续啃鸡翅。“就是超多人吹捧看着有点怪怪的，后来才想明白，这就是吹复联2那时候的画风嘛，结果复联2………………我觉得像个群像MV，奥创还不如预告片里让人有印象呢。”  
“哥觉得最厉害的电影，是靠口碑卖票房的那种。”韦德说，又拿起一片披萨，“比如哥的电影，比如……处刑人？还有很多有意思的票房黑马。”  
“这么想想……疯狂的麦克斯4？前段时间我还看到一个《屏住呼吸》和《忌日快乐》，小成本大回报，狂暴之路那片就是命途多舛大投入拼命拍出的成果，起码节奏剪辑我觉得比盗梦好点，盗梦后半截我看得很疲软……其他的就是小成本大赢家，要靠精妙的剧本和爆点来吸引观众注意力。”  
韦德呱唧呱唧鼓掌赞同，米拉解释她的影视系同学还努力科普过一番相关知识。  
电影终于走到了不太对劲的情节，当五人组打算按正常逻辑寻找出路的时候，监控的工作人员开始强行扭转他们的脑回路走那种傻乎乎俗套恐怖片剧情。米拉和韦德边吃边看，主角努力逃生又被一次次拧回俗套剧情线上。  
“这片好像是尾灯写的剧本？”米拉问韦德，韦德点头：“他和导演合写的林中小屋，也不知道为什么他就能把复联2拍那么难看，明明吸血鬼猎人巴菲就还可以，萤火虫还是个经典来着。”  
米拉顺手抓起手机搜了下导演新作，“导演还参与了死侍2，可以保证了，很好很好。”  
“哥知道，哥给导演寄了一大堆现金。”韦德说，“不知道这个混合宇宙他能不能收到。”  
他们吃喝着又看了一会儿剧情，在怪物们开始攻击主角时还愉快地聊起了是怪物啃人更痛还是反派打人更痛（“当然是怪物啦辣妞，”韦德说，“反派通常都是先来点子弹，再来点拳头，最后再上针管，还能中途给你点休息时间，怪物们经常是啃你的同时还有腐蚀性液体消化你的胳膊腿什么的。”）  
主角们开始一个接一个地惨死，直到那位日常磕嗨的男主之一从重伤中清醒过来——米拉和韦德都拍着大腿说卧槽他居然没死我还以为之前的flag立得稳稳的！死一个倒霉主角仪式里就get一个人的血，被安排为fool的幸存者和被安排为……一个处？？？的女主角重新碰面，互相都惊魂未定。  
“等等等等，如果她是处的话，那开头那段对话里明显是她的教授搞上了她还邮件分手了？不是说不给搞师生关系吗？”米拉在经过了“无聊的砍杀——幸存——砍杀——幸存again——最后活下来的二人组妥妥是主角”这个老套剧情模式后终于被吸引得专注于下一步剧情走向上，连披萨都忘了吃，紧紧攥着手里的饮料杯。“那她就不是了个处了啊？而且演雷神的那位帅哥演员明显也不是运动健将没脑子的男主啊？”  
“这仪式肯定是把主角五人组强行安排了符合仪式逻辑的死法，”韦德这会儿也没吸可乐，“他们之前做出逻辑正常的举动后马上就被那种迷雾给搞得强行走恐怖片傻缺剧情了不是吗。”  
“果然还是搞师生关系就犯法，权利不对等的关系的确有问题没错了。”米拉咕哝，接着两位幸存主角连滚带爬逃进了两面透明的电梯，她和韦德齐齐屏住了呼吸——两位主角终于看到了电梯周围四处都有的怪物，被精心操纵的圈套，怪物手上的启动机关。  
“……我们选了。”女主角说。  
“什么？！什么？？？”男主角刚被怪物吓了又一跳，又转头被吓了一次，把脏话憋了回去。  
“……那些怪物是我们自己选出来的，”女主角说，盯着对面防爆玻璃隔开的怪物，怪物手里是他们五人住进林中小屋时触碰过的一样小玩意。“他们让我们选了自己的死法。”  
米拉和韦德盯着电视屏幕，看着主角在一大堆怪物面前崩溃，监控他们的工作人员仍打算遵循仪式逻辑让他们按顺序死一死。主角反抗，逃跑，验证真相，被人类小分队追杀躲进了一间监控室，启动了开关。  
“这巧合也太大了点。”米拉忍不住说，“这么刚好就逃进了能打开所有怪物笼子的控制室。”  
“所以接下来就是电影的最后大招。”韦德又开始吃薯条。怪物们撕扯工作人员的剧情倒是在预料之中，除去视觉上的刺激，看着也很爽外也没什么更多的高能了。  
“这让我想起了——”米拉刚想说下去，剧情又走到了下一个高能，“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈这个梗！”  
韦德在旁边喷出了薯条。  
最终主角还是面对了最终BOSS，韦德小声哔哔说这位演员西格尼韦弗演了异形还有阿凡达还有什么什么片，BOSS开始解释来龙去脉，米拉吐出一口气：“最终大魔王一开始解释来龙去脉这故事就要结尾了。”  
果然大魔王开始解释他们这个组织一直在寻找合适的人选来血祭上古魔神，就为了全人类能继续生存下去巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉，只要女主按照仪式顺序干掉幸存下来的男主再放点血就能完成这一切……  
“我赌她不会干掉男主，当然干掉男主就是神片啦。”米拉说。  
“哥也觉得不会，战友情可是最牢靠的纽带，看看美国队长和冬日战士就知道了，战友情还能超越很多人乱七八糟的恋爱关系。”韦德说。  
“换成星际迷航的解释就是T’hy’la——朋友，兄弟，爱人，严格来说应该是兄弟姐妹吧我猜？”米拉说，“这种情感超越时空，很好懂的。”  
然后大魔王挂了，男女主开始等死，上古魔神爆发。  
“呵这结尾！”米拉大笑，韦德看她一眼，米拉拍着大腿连可乐都撒了出来，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！很好我喜欢！！！”  
辣妞突然疯魔了。黄盒子说。  
没有没有这就是看到一个好片后的结果。白盒子说。  
韦德……又抓起一个鸡翅开始啃。  
片子放完，米拉抓起遥控器问要不要再来个什么电影，韦德戳了一部火爆动作片。在刚才的高能后半截剧情后动作片有点儿味同嚼蜡。他们也终于能好好吃完刚才忘记的晚餐。  
辣妞刚刚想说啥？白盒子突然冒出来。  
看片忘了之前的聊天存档不代表我们也忘了。黄盒子补充。  
米拉当然看得到冒出来的盒子们，伸手把盒子推开让它们别挡视线，还得到了盒子们一致的抱怨说她手指上全是晚餐的油腻腻。  
“刚刚看片时我就这么觉得了，”米拉吃得差不多，抓起了最后一片披萨继续嚼（健身的好处就是饭量增大然而你不会胖），“我也是一样的。”  
韦德眨巴眨巴头罩上的白色眼睛。  
“穿越过来当然是不得已的啦，但是之后我们的一举一动难道不是在读者们的眼皮底下？”米拉眨巴眨巴回去，“区别大概在于控制我们的是作者，谁知道作者心里想了什么鬼？”  
“哥不知道作者的脑回路，但是哥知道作者把你安排进这个故事纯粹是随便捏了一个角色而且还是配角属性，除了你比一般情况下的女主角高一些以外。”韦德吐槽，“哥偶尔看看作者那边的发文网站，绝大多数综英美剧的女主角都玛丽苏得不行，而且还大都只有五尺二。”  
米拉内心换算了一下英寸表：“那差不多是一米六。”电视上的动作片充满了爆炸和硬汉男主还有奖赏级别的没有用处只能观赏和制造阻碍的美女，非常直男画风，她的注意力已经完全跑走了。“而且我那边很多姑娘确实是这个身高，我在那边已经算高了，这还是找不到对象的那种身高。”  
“你们那边的审美真古怪，”韦德啃掉了最后一个鸡翅，把骨头丢进外卖塑料袋子里。“漂亮高挑又健康的妹子很能提高下一代的质量，当然了高妹都喜欢高个男也没毛病，各取所需。”  
“我那边还流行白瘦美，好女不过百——就是一个完美的妹子体重应该不超过50公斤。”米拉说。  
“这不可能，除非这个妹子五尺高。”韦德立刻反驳，“一个高妹子如果低于50公斤那肯定瘦得皮包骨！维密模特还需要练肌肉才能保持体形来着！而且她们都辣——么瘦！哥轻松就能把她们骨头折断！那太不健康了！”  
“我很怀疑她们那样还能维持每个月那几天的规律周期。”米拉耸肩，“很多时候那种美的代价就是失去健康。”  
“哥其实觉得以前那种束腰非常摧残健康，”韦德的可乐喝完了但薯条还剩下一点，于是他们继续拣薯条吃。“为了穿小裙子哥曾经把自己塞进那种超——漂亮的束腰，你懂的，但是哥根本喘不过气！你想想一两百年前妹子们穿着喘不过气的束腰是什么感想？还天天穿！肯定憋出各种问题，呼吸都跟不上的妹子绝对算不上健康，难怪那时候的欧洲人都辣么矮！！！”  
“我觉得束腰跟欧洲人的身高没什么大关系啊韦德。”  
“肯定有！健康强壮的父母才能生出健康强壮的小孩，这绝对是真理，大自然就是这么优胜劣汰的，元首一点错都没有。”韦德晃着薯条。“天天束腰的妹子都辣么脆弱，打架也打不过逃跑还被蓬蓬裙绊住，这么虚弱的母亲根本生不出强壮健康的下一代，久而久之人种自然逐渐孱弱下去……达尔文没毛病，哥是这么觉得的，所以变种人也一点问题都没有。”  
“我就知道你站变种人那边，”米拉吐槽，“毕竟你也算个变种人，虽然是后天的，但是你这个进化很可以可以可以可以，除了外表的疤疤外没毛病。”  
“大自然里的生物形态相当一部分都是雌性很强壮，哥觉得没道理人类就必须拥有虚弱的雌性。”韦德说，“哥没念过那么多书但大自然里漂亮的往往都是公的。”  
“公的要留下后代嘛，到了人类这里经过千万年的谜之演化就变成了男性占领地盘，圈养女性来繁衍后代，于是作为妹子我们就孱弱了下去。”米拉摊手，“这让人类扩张成了地球上最聪明也最作死的物种，但现在人类社会稳定下来之后，好战因子让男性自相残杀，同时还试图保存自己的统治地位……说真的我能理解男性的自尊心，但是这真的不是个好事。”  
“哥就很喜欢小裙子，哥还喜欢高跟鞋。”韦德说，“人们会说哥是个变态。”  
“喜欢小裙子怎么了！！！”米拉抗议，“我也喜欢小裙子，不过小裙子在遭遇各种袭击时不如裤子方便。”  
“你这是基于安全考量的思考模式，”韦德说，“那些男人都害怕自己的地位和权力消失，但根本就不是这么回事，奴役他人者也被他人奴役，S和M里面挨小皮鞭的那个才是有掌控权的，五十度灰根本全是瞎扯。”  
“哦这个我知道，五十度灰不就是个暮光同人嘛。”米拉理解地拍他肩膀，“搞那种事本来就是情趣，当初我好奇去搜了点资料，那个挨小皮鞭的才是掌控全局的人，他或者她喊停，这事儿就得停，S是负责让M爽飞。”  
“换到人类社会也一样。”韦德哼唧。  
“是这样，那些男人总是在不停地强调男子气概。”米拉说，“不过我知道男人的衣服远没有女性的可选范围大，而且男性的衣服颜色选项也很少，谁穿个鲜艳点的颜色就要被吐槽不是直男了。”她回想了一下，“男人还不能哭！不能表露出脆弱！这个特别充满槽点！”  
“没错没错，”韦德点头，“你知道为啥很多男人必须要找一个女盆友么？因为男性社交规则中有一条就是‘想要一些亲密的安慰或者温柔的对待就只能向女盆友和老婆要求’，哥们儿之间不这样。”  
“不是有很多哥们感情很好吗？”米拉一脸蒙圈。  
“感情非常好的哥们会被吐槽成基佬，”韦德虽然头上还是套着半个头罩但成功表达出了一个巨型白眼，“就像美国队长和冬日战士。”  
“……等等他们没在一起？”米拉怀疑脸。  
“谁在乎呢？他们俩起码还是得到了大家支持的一对儿老战友，或者说一辈子挚爱？谁知道，他们俩也不是很在乎别人的看法——但是，辣妞，这里有个但是——大部分普通男人如果和哥们亲密点，哪怕不小心碰到了手，都会被舆论吐槽成基佬。”韦德说，“这个社会就是这么奇怪。”  
“明明你们都通过了LGBT婚姻法了好吗。”米拉也想翻白眼了。  
“而且还有个默认规则是，男人的烦恼只在酒醉后才能向哥们吐槽，”韦德解释，“所以酒鬼才有辣——么多！”他伸展开两只手臂比划出了一个巨大的范围。“男人如果没有女朋友可以交流那些被称之为娘娘腔的内心情感，他们就没有表达内心感受的渠道了，所以鳏夫的死亡率比寡妇高辣么多。”  
“当男人真不容易啊。”米拉吐槽，“不过还是比女人好，因为我们每个月得流血七天，忍受经痛，那玩意儿有的人疼到必须吃止痛片才行。生育的痛苦差不多是狂踢你的蛋至少24小时——是的就是有那么痛，难产的话不止24小时，你不用捂住你的马赛克部位。”她把喝完的饮料杯放回矮桌上，手机在桌上闪了几下，于是她拿起了手机。“还有，你们走在路上不用担心被哔，不幸被哔后去报案也不用遭受各种来自家人朋友和陌生人的羞辱，吐槽你是不是勾引了那些男人，对神起誓我们妹子不会这么干的——噫。”手机上弹出了个邀请函。“这啥玩意儿？哥谭要举办一次时装表演——肯定是蝙蝠侠，韦恩集团嘛。”  
“蝙蝠肯定会在那个宴会上接触你，”韦德说，“邀请了你们学校的学生？”  
“没错。”米拉回复参加，“得去买窃听器和小摄像头了，等等，还有别的专业——哦瞧，还有魔形女的专业！我猜瑞雯也去。”她发了个短消息问瑞雯，“不知道万磁王是不是还在她那边和她聊变种人的未来。”  
“如果变种人在哥谭和蝙蝠打起来可不是什么好事。”韦德吐槽。  
“想也知道好吗。”米拉叹气，“看来这就是下一个触发剧情点了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《林中小屋》是导演德鲁-高达和乔斯-韦登合写的剧本，导演还参与写了火星救援的剧本（是的就是马达在火星种土豆的剧本）然后我去看了一下发现死侍2里的编剧里也有他HHHH导演巨巨很有才！这片中间有一段略好猜，高能在后半截。  
> *韦德说的“元首一点错都没有”是4chan常有的吐槽梗，基本算是二战时的纯种雅利安人培育计划……  
> * S和M是这样的，M掌控主导权.jpg


	28. 事情没按计划走

米拉一边和韦德互相哔哔话题随机发散一边收拾晚餐残骸，瑞雯那边很长时间都没回消息，于是他们俩在看完电影塞完垃圾食品后就愉快地去睡了，第二天还精力充沛生龙活虎。  
“估计瑞雯跟万磁王聊天聊得很嗨。”米拉把没消息的手机装进外套口袋，“我去上课啦啦啦啦！”  
“去吧回来给哥带卷饼再来点儿XX牌啤酒。”韦德拆了两个新游戏在打，在各种任务工作赚钱之后韦德的房间里有堆积如山的游戏和颜色电影没搞。  
米拉小跑步去上专业课，今天中午是一节谜之理论课（如果全是英语估计还是很卡又耗时，但汉化拯救一切，有时候真怀疑自己的变种能力就是汉化）下午是一节毛皮剪裁设计课——不用想了，鉴于各种动物保护协会抗议什么的她们服装设计学生现在都是用人造毛皮玩儿，人造毛皮其实也挺好的……  
课上得贼无聊的米拉放出一点儿精力听老师在讲台上哔哔，现在的大学生都有一个mac电脑什么的（出国了才知道这牌子竟然有学生优惠，除了轻薄小巧适合艺术专业也没啥优点了因为很多软件都没有mac版每到这个时候就怀念破解天堂之祖国……咳咳我们还是要支持正版的毕竟正版不赚钱就没法升级了），她就一边用mac记录老师的讲课要点一边偷偷打开聊天对话框跟韦德聊天吹水——死侍话唠MAX，一个嘴炮的出现有可能会让一个本来就挺喜欢聊天的人变成另一个嘴炮——就是米拉的现状了。  
……似乎也没啥值得骄傲的.jpg  
DP：给哥裁个贵妇皮草披肩吧吧吧吧吧求你了  
MY（米拉-杨……嘛）：披肩很好做哒你要多大  
DP：能后面开两个口子露出哥的双刀刀柄么  
MY：行是行但是你收刀入鞘的时候不会把血沾上去吗  
DP：哥的刀刀精心保养怎么可能会沾血！  
MY：哦.jpg  
DP：要雪白de要背后有黑色死侍眼罩de那种  
MY：然后你的双刀就从眼睛那个部分戳出来是吗  
DP：对对对有一个服装设计师就是好  
MY：买冰淇淋给我！！！  
DP：包在哥身上！！！（emoji表情表情表情表情）  
MY：一看就知道你没经受过表情包洗礼，看我的！（各种谜之表情包x N）  
DP：存存存存存  
这边聊得刷屏飞快，那边老师终于讲完了课，布置了一个两周后要交的什么什么论文后，米拉打开了午餐盒——韦德这个煎饼狂魔日常总是会做一堆松软煎饼，时间久了有点干，不过她还带了一整瓶运动水壶的饮料，随便凑合吃一吃这种事是每个大学生的必备技能+1  
然后米拉手机连着叮叮叮响了三条消息。  
消息A来自瑞雯：我今天请假了下午能不能帮我带个XXX家的外卖  
哦这家餐馆十分火爆外卖要等一小时以上所以很多人都是现场打包走还能保持温度，米拉回了个行。  
消息B来自……银行？？？这条消息是“S-萨默斯向您的账户打入了十万已到账”。  
喵喵喵？？？X战警小队长？米拉瞪着手机，没错她是答应了X教授把魔形女劝回X学院那边阵营，但是港真话她到现在进度条撑死是负数好吗（就别提上次她和瑞雯三观互怼现场被围观了……）这个钱来得很莫名其妙啊？？？  
（……还有汇款这种破事为什么是小队长的账户亲自转账啊啊啊难道X学院没有学院账户吗外国人的银行系统反正她也不懂）  
虽然天降横财很开心但是这很谜，先发个信息问问韦德和小队长，不要问为什么问韦德，这个世界里只有死侍懂那种穿越平行宇宙的傻哔感受。  
消息C：哥谭副本开启了，亲爱的。  
米拉：？？？X2 难道上次被双面人绑架不算开启只是预热读条吗？？？  
第三条信息号码被隐藏了，米拉在脑子里扒拉了一会儿，确定是那个之前发乱七八糟消息的“关注者”，仍然是个低调跟踪狂画风嘛，烦烦烦。  
韦德当然还在她的电脑屏幕上刷屏（米拉边吃午饭边随手浏览网页哈哈哈哈）：Excuse me？这个傻【哔——】又来了？哥这边的线人还没消息，约翰的咒语有反应没？  
如果单问约翰想不起来是谁的话，加上“咒语”米拉也想得起来是康斯坦丁-坑友之王，自从上次小咒语纸发热了一次后她就随手把它塞进了钱包，这会儿拿出来摸了摸并不烫。  
DP：欸可能是个暗线，你懂的，就是那种主线剧情之外的埋梗，一直在日常剧情里悄悄刷个存在感等大魔王搞事的时候突然出来刷大招  
MY：……你这个形容仿佛是泽莫巨巨  
DP：你看人家泽莫这个反派干得多好，隐忍多年调查布局一出手就是致命大招连环击  
MY：没错了招招致命，唉算起来我原来的世界复联3早就上映惹，这个宇宙还没上映  
DP：拆成上下部有点不爽，不过马上哥的电影2就要上映啦（小心心x小心心x小心心）  
MY：是啊我非常期待你在电影里骑Cable脸唷  
DP：哥和阿内合过体好吗反正也经常穿越合体！  
MY：噫！！！  
DP：你的脑子里污七八糟不过哥懂你哥也看哥和阿内的同人文当然小蜘蛛同人文也是哥的最爱啦  
MY：这么想想我好像还没开启漫威副本，是因为另一个宇宙里电影上映的缘故吗？？？  
DP：当然啦这会儿作者肯定要结合复联三剧情思考漫威故事线的，DC家电影少，动画要好一点——别提那部忍者蝙蝠侠，哥能笑他们的发型一整天！  
MY：……啥啥啥你说的是啥  
MY：我搜到了，看着是有点一言难尽，你知道我是个路人粉看来我需要补一补DC资料了  
MY：蝙蝠家有四只罗宾？  
DP：对啊咋了  
MY：忙于学业没能认真刷完DCEU而且也没空看动画漫画的我，没想到蝙蝠的罗宾都更新到4号了  
米拉吃得差不多了把餐盒随便收一收，接着找到了下午的教室坐那里继续和韦德网聊。服装设计课总是在那个堆满了布料纽扣拉链的大工作室里，到处都是线头碎布和针插——就是各种塞了棉花之类的小布包，裁缝们的各种针都在上面戳着。  
DP：hellohellohello  
DP：你有3分钟啥都没回，厕所时间？？？  
MY：我错了我刚找到了下午的教室坐下，现在可以继续聊啦  
DP：哦哦哦哥觉得这种网聊突然断裂只能是厕所在召唤  
MY：反正马上要哥谭副本了我得带上一大堆窃听器什么的  
MY：到那时候肯定很嘈杂  
DP：那哥就得老大哥你一下了，哥还没COS过POI的监控来着  
MY：哥谭这个时装表演大概是要穿正装的还得买小裙子  
DP：欸难道你不自己做？！  
MY：我还没那个水准保证自己缝上的裙子不绷线……  
DP：你是说你想缝得完美无缺就需要时间是不是  
MY：啊你果然懂我  
DP：哥好歹也是自己缝制服的反英雄好吗  
MY：那我下午健身房之后去买个小裙子你要一起来吗  
DP：来来来  
事情就这么敲定了，米拉继续上下午的课，顺带还问了一下老师这些人造毛皮去哪里弄，总不能去宜家买两个假毛垫子充数……好在老师知道这帮服装设计的学生自己做作业需要去买点布料，给出了好几个卖布料的店铺和人造毛皮商店的地址……非常偏远，令人智熄。  
没写错，令人智熄。  
米拉下课后垂头丧气地发消息给韦德说料子的店铺地址太远了，韦德很快回消息说瞬移腰带还没修好，不过他可以自己开车去买买买。  
“……你买了车？？？”米拉干脆打了个电话过去，毕竟学校附近就围绕着一圈为大学生服务的商业街和公寓什么的，离她的顶层小窝真的不远。  
“哥一直有很多小车车？就停在地下停车场哟。”韦德回答。  
“……那你去买吧。”米拉说，接下来她得去那家餐馆给魔形女买外卖，等等，她刚刚给韦德说了健身房——今天下午是健身日，那岂不是她得先去买外卖，送到瑞雯家里，再回学校健身房？逻辑不对啊？？？  
完了完了事情一多脑子就糊涂，那就只好取消今晚的健身房活动了。米拉去了那家餐馆排队等餐，一边同时给瑞雯发消息：我在买外卖了  
瑞雯：买XXX和XXX，过来我给你钱  
米拉：好咧  
排队排了25分钟，很多人因为没位子也加入了排队阵营，百无聊赖地玩了一会儿手机游戏，终于等到外卖之后米拉在队伍里已经烦躁到想打人了——有韦德在好歹还能聊天打屁，只玩手机游戏简直让人头昏眼花视力下降。  
但各种事情还是得做，米拉拎着一大袋外卖走到了瑞雯住的公寓楼，保安显然被瑞雯打过招呼，一看到米拉就放行了。  
瑞雯住601，米拉刚走到她的公寓门口门就打开了。  
“走廊监控很好认，”瑞雯指了指门边的高科技，“进来吧。”  
“你不舒服吗？”米拉……基于礼貌问了一句，她不是变种人而瑞雯又没暴露真实身份，当然得按着普通人类的画风问候一下。  
“是有点儿，”瑞雯看着状态不怎么好，尽管她可以完美模拟任何人的外表，肯定也包括生病的外表。“你自己找地方坐吧。”她往堆了点杂物的沙发上一坐，米拉把外卖递给她，看着她从里面拿出打印的账单，然后从杂物中摸出钱包递了几张纸币过来。  
米拉收好了钱，环视这间公寓——有钱，家具品味优秀，有点乱不过是正常现象，韦德的屋子才叫乱。显然瑞雯不缺钱，米拉无聊地看着她打开外卖开始吃东西，空气中的沉默颇为无趣——再一次证明了她们就是塑料友情，最多算稍微熟一点的同学咯。  
“我收到通知说哥谭过几天要举办一个时装表演，”米拉说，“好像你那个专业也有邀请？”  
“好几个商科专业都收到了邀请，不过大部分人不打算去，哥谭太乱了。”瑞雯戳着外卖盒里的虾，“听说去的人有安全保险，如果被那些反派抓住会保证你的安全什么的。”  
“听着这保护措施很有效啊。”米拉忍不住吐槽，看来这就是哥谭那些富豪到现在还没搬走的原因了，可能是有钱人很容易被绑架被威胁被偷被抢，保险真是一个相当有效的手段，韦恩公司很有钱也是原因之一。“那你去吗？”  
“去，反正我没什么事。”瑞雯把西蓝花戳出来丢掉不吃（挑食！米拉内心吐槽）。“昨天我养父来了，他挺希望我到他那儿去帮忙。”  
嗯，万磁王。米拉内心吐槽X2：“那你……？”  
“不知道，看心情，我说过我有两个监护人吗？一个是我没血缘的大哥一个是我养父，复杂的关系。”瑞雯闷闷地吐槽。  
我深切怀疑你日常没什么朋友于是看到我这个塑料友情也能讲起你那相当复杂的家庭关系。  
“没，但你有两个没血缘的监护人，又没说这两人的关系——我大胆猜测这两位之间也没血缘。”米拉动起了推理脑子，给出符合“一般情况”的推理结果。  
“是这样，”瑞雯说，“两边都希望我能帮他们做点——继承家业什么的，他们需要帮忙。”她又戳了一块牛肉。“你知道，有钱人的家族企业总是很复杂。”  
没错，变种人生存计划能不复杂么，两边都争取这位能任意变形仿佛阿尼玛格斯的魔形女没毛病。“我理解，”米拉说，“所以你怎么想？”  
“我两边都不想回去。”  
“挺好懂的，这有点像两个很棒的学校录取你你反而会犹豫一样。”米拉想了想，从镭射眼转账的现实来看大概……是选了教授那边？“选你喜欢的家族企业就行了，或者你自己开创一个新企业？你学的是商业，利益最大化你肯定比我清楚。”  
“你知道的商业知识也不少啊。”瑞雯哼哼唧唧地吐槽回来。  
反正作为一个普通人（可能自带汉化的穿越光环）米拉也不想被卷进变种人的革……搞事之中，像她这样的普通人类估计在双方搞事或者变种人和人类国度首脑互恁的时候就直接被当成炮灰/人质/牺牲品/误伤而死，离这些人不要太近太熟是一个很不错的生存策略。  
再说了她和瑞雯三观也不太合，塑料友情岂不是更好且更安全吗.jpg  
“我等会儿要去买个小裙子。”米拉说，“到时候参加哥谭时装秀还得好好打扮，着装要求上写了礼服裙高跟鞋来着。”  
瑞雯边吃边露出一脸嫌弃：“跟死侍一起买？”  
“对啊。”  
“你跟死侍的友情真是让人意外，”瑞雯吐槽，皱着脸。“没几个人喜欢他。”  
“我可听到你言下之意的‘他脑子有病’这句话了，”米拉耸肩，“可能因为我也是个怪人？怪人和怪人多少能互相理解一点儿。”完全是因为一个知道自己穿越平行世界一个知道自己的漫画电影角色嘛，这共同点非常难得了。“那哥谭你跟我一起去？还是学校租辆车送我们去？”  
“我觉得是学校租车，不过到哥谭的话大概不便宜。”瑞雯说，“学校还得统计人数呢，不一定每个学生都去，我觉得能去十个人就不错了。”  
米拉想了想：“十个人？我班上有26个人，你那个专业很热门，人数应该更多才是。”  
“那里是哥谭。”瑞雯翻了个白眼。  
……行吧，哥谭欢乐多，大家明哲保身什么的很正常，谁再说NPC没有自保意识就是又蠢又坏。  
XXX  
米拉回到顶层公寓时韦德还没回来，走廊一如既往乱糟糟，韦德的房间乱得大概可以打马赛克，拆开的游戏还摊在米拉的电视机前地板上——现在米拉这里也是PS4和Xbox之类非常游戏宅，现在她也常玩游戏——很难不被韦德找乐子的能力同化，生活一向不是那么容易，幽默感基本是各种危机下类似救命稻草一样的存在了。  
于是她做了会儿作业，差不多一个半小时后（顺带也很饿）听到电梯那边发出了叮的一声。  
“哥买到了！”韦德抱着一个非常大的卷儿几步冲进米拉屋子，展开来是好几张看上去质量挺好的人造毛皮，有白有黑有浅棕深灰斑马豹纹长颈鹿纹。  
“挺多的，”米拉把作业在电脑上保存好，“我来看看怎么裁，你穿一下制服？”  
韦德这会儿穿着一般的连帽衫牛仔裤，立刻蹦回自己屋子换上了制服还有双刀。米拉拉过一张椅子又拿出软尺，站在椅子上开始给韦德量尺寸。  
肩宽，领口，袖长，没袖长但是得考虑韦德挥刀时的手臂动作，还有后面的双刀要怎么从两个洞里伸出来……韦德遵从了米拉的指示，两人又选择了皮料和衬里，结果米拉一拍脑门想起来了：“卧槽忘了去买小裙子！”  
“那明天下课去买？”韦德眨巴眼睛。  
“今天的计划都被打乱了。”米拉哀叹，“本来我想健身，瑞雯让我买外卖只好取消健身，然后给你做毛皮斗篷忘了时间……”  
“这就是真实生活，不是一切都按照计划来的。”韦德在米拉头顶上拍了两下。“哥也不能随心所欲，完整的随心所欲那种。”  
米拉叹了一大口气，拿起手机查看明天的课表：“明天只有上午的课，我十一点下课，然后……下午应该可以买小裙子了。”  
“哥陪你去！”韦德打包票，“顺便买那些监控道具。”  
“我觉得你最近很闲，”米拉怀疑地说，“这同人你是男主吗？就算你去干佣兵的活儿也没失踪超过三天？”  
韦德耸肩，“哥就算不是男主也不是这个故事的主线，这只是个同人，可能全部剧情就是嘴炮日常。”  
“我也不算一个能干大事的角色，”米拉承认，“我能管好自己不忘记健身已经算很有毅力了，要知道多少人根本就不健身，管不住嘴，天天熬夜。”  
“说得好像我们没有经常熬夜打游戏一样。”  
“一点没错。”  
第二天的服装课上老师来征集哥谭时装秀的报名了，全班……只有米拉和一个男同学愿意去，这位男同学是个时装狂热爱好者，染了一头淡金色头发还有耳钉，衣着也非常时髦帅气。这位会去参加米拉一点也不奇怪，但她的电子报名表从笔电发给老师后，下课时老师忧心忡忡地把她留了下来：“你真的要去哥谭那个时装秀？”  
“是啊。”米拉回答。  
“这不太好吧，”老师犹豫着，“哥谭太不安全，对女孩子来说太危险了。”  
“可他就去了啊。”米拉看了一眼那个男同学。  
“他是男人，对男人来说……我不是有性别歧视，只是这世界对于女人还是更苛刻一些。”老师说，她也是位女性，自然很懂那些危险。  
“我记得这有保险和相关赔偿什么的，或许我雇个保镖好了。”米拉说，“商学院那边去的人可能多些？请柬上还写了全程有监控帮我们留意。”  
“看来你是决定要去。”老师一脸遗憾，“小心点儿，雇两个保镖更好，花钱至少还能买点平安。”  
米拉跟老师道了谢，收拾好东西背着单肩包离开教室，打电话给韦德：“嘿我下课啦。”  
“哥开了辆死侍车~”韦德说。  
米拉往校园停车场走，老远就看到一辆大块头吉普车身上喷了死侍还有小蜘蛛（等等，还有卡通金刚狼）涂鸦的吉普车，韦德从车窗边伸出脑袋和一只手挥啊挥。她小跑过去爬上副驾座，拉好安全带，韦德启动了车子，流畅地开出停车位：“哥已经预定好了窃听器和迷你摄像头，等选好小裙子就能搭配个合适的首饰啦。”  
“首饰形状的吗？”  
“没错没错，”韦德开车一路往米拉不认识的方向前行，这时间车流量不算高峰，在上次理发的那条壕之商业街边停下了。“哥这次会做你特~别厉害的后盾！就像美国队长背后的冬日战士！罗根背后的镭射眼！”  
“……听着有种谜之腐感。”米拉吐槽，韦德兴高采烈——他基本醒着的时候都属于多动症级别的兴奋过度——地拖着米拉进了最近一家女装店。  
XXX  
——所以，这就是，米拉在签署了安全协议（“自愿进入哥谭，服从当地安保调度”和“如果到处乱走后果自负”巴拉巴拉巴拉）买下一条昂贵的小裙子（韦德坚持付账，因为他说“哥有钱！而且这条最适合搭配什么什么小装备但是没有刚才那123条裙子适合你所以我们只能这么将就了”）搭配好了伪装成耳钉和衣服上装饰搭扣的收音窃听器与迷你摄像头（现在这些小玩意儿做得真小极了，不过韦德告诉米拉价格的时候……两枚耳钉一个摄像头加起来快四万美金！这行真可怕）以及一双系带中跟鞋（经常健身的人都是运动鞋所以她怎么可能近期就习惯高跟鞋呢你说是不是）——哥谭派了辆车来接他们学校的大学生了。  
还是辆豪华大巴级别的车。  
最后参加的学生人数还不到瑞雯预测的十个人，一共只有八个学生愿意去，除了米拉这边两个真正学服装设计，剩下的全是商学院研究投资的……听说哥谭那边艺术品投资也挺丰富。  
“真是一个又有钱犯罪率又高的神奇之地。”在豪华大巴上，米拉和韦德小声聊天，戴着耳机通话器打电话这事儿有点傻，这辆车装他们八个学生绰绰有余，而且他们都是成年人了完全可以自己行动（因为连导师都没跟来）这会儿每个人都有自己的空间，看手机容易晕车，米拉这个低调的电话并不影响他人，瑞雯就在她另一边的椅子上睡着了。“蝙蝠侠是不是把他们的各种小道消息都给抹了？”  
“没错，”韦德在那边噼里啪啦敲键盘，“这个宇宙也有DC漫画和电影什么的，不过蝙蝠侠漫画就是韦恩集团投资的，虚构了一个哥谭有钱人打击犯罪的故事，而且这个虚构的蝙蝠侠没有白天的伪装身份，他一边是个商业精英一边晚上打击犯罪……欸听着有点像小蜘蛛漫画里的彼得帕克总裁人设？”  
“本来就是，一个穷人怎么可能有蝙蝠侠那么多装备。”米拉小声回答，“布鲁斯韦恩那个花花公子傻瓜大概只有哥谭人才信。”  
“漫画里倒是有提及罗宾有四个，不过很多读者吐槽蝙蝠爱收集某个年龄的小男孩……”韦德那边还有一阵奇怪的吸溜声。“辣妞你知道是【哔——】癖啦。”  
“知道，太槽点了，你在那边喝酒还是吸可乐？”  
“哥自己配的奶油鸡尾酒，柔滑得就像【哔——】。”韦德那边又吸溜了一阵，“漫画里写的当然和真实的DC漫画不一样，只说了蝙蝠侠有四任罗宾，不过瞎编了一个蝙蝠训练四个男孩好从中选出一个最优秀的来继承披风，就这种狗血言情小说剧情。”  
“是挺狗血的。”米拉吐槽，“漫画和我知道的漫画内容不太一样，但主角都没变，今晚我大概不光能见到布鲁斯韦恩，说不定还能见到那几个养子。”  
“还得化个美美的妆。”韦德说，“参加的妹子只有你和魔形女两个，哥现在觉得这真的有点性别歧视了。”  
“趋利避害是人的本性嘛，”米拉说，“妹子们害怕在哥谭遇到危险，不敢来也是常理。”  
“但哥谭犯罪率也没下降啊。”韦德的嗓音通过耳机有点变化，“这不就证明问题不在躲避危险的妹子身上吗？”  
“走在街上也会被抢劫咯，”米拉看着窗外飞掠过的高速公路街景。“这意思显然意味着，我就不能带钱和手机上街？我有钱所以我有罪？这可不对，说得好像生为一个妹子就是罪恶一样。”  
“妹子们在街上会遇到危险也是一个原理，”韦德说，“不是穿上黑袍子哪儿都不露，妹子们就不会遇到危险了，有危险是因为有罪犯，辣妞。”  
“我知道，”米拉承认，“但很多人根本没想过这个问题。”  
“哥谭危险是因为罪犯们爱搞破坏，”韦德在那边继续吸溜奶油鸡尾酒。“不是那些遵纪守法的人的错。”  
“然后犯罪率上升，就业率下降，基础设施被破坏，进一步导致犯罪率上升……”米拉叹气，“恶性循环。”  
“没错没错，”韦德说，“定位很稳定，大概再过15分钟就到哥谭的韦恩酒店啦。”  
“然后我就得换装准备参加晚上的时装表演秀了。”米拉又叹了一口气，“那个礼服小手包除了唇膏睫毛膏和纸巾什么都装不了，我还得带着手机……这设计根本不科学啊！”  
“……你可以自己设计一套晚礼服？配小手包配件？”  
“好主意等我今晚存活下来就搞。”  
“不要立flag。”  
“不立flag我就不会遇到单挑大型副本了吗韦德。”  
“还是会遇到……剧情点？哥敢打赌今晚蝙蝠家的人会和你搭讪，当然你也可以和他们搭讪。”  
“赌100是他们向我搭讪。”  
“哥赌了。”


	29. 当你不符合默认形象时

哥谭这个时装表演秀……请了一些大牌展示新季衣服，还请了不少非常有名的新锐设计师和一些美美的模特儿。秀场在哥谭一个面积挺大的艺术展厅里举办，当晚还有鸡尾酒会和一些艺术品拍卖之类，部分哥谭有钱人会到场，还有投资商会给新锐设计师投钱。  
听着就很扶持未来服装设计师搞创作的样子。  
“收音不错。”韦德说。“摄像头也运作良好，一切正常就敲两下，有情况敲一下。”  
米拉右手拇指敲了两下中指上戴着的装饰戒指，这个小动作很隐蔽，还让她能在不用说话的情况下能给韦德反馈。这条小裙子就是今晚某个新人设计师的作品（能把店铺开在壕之商业街说明这位设计师起码不缺钱）：轻飘飘的真丝单肩小礼服裙——刚好可以在肩带上放个金属装饰，装饰里就是贵得要死的迷你摄像头；裙长到大腿的一半，米拉试了试也不影响跑步，不过为了以防万一她穿了安全弹性运动短裤和胸贴。  
浅灰色的裙子，不是黑色，关于小黑裙的广告已经做了太多搞得这很常见——服装设计留学生米拉挑了一种少见的浅灰色，刚好够把她的亚洲式黄皮肤衬得更白气色更好，亚洲人晒黑往往会显得肤色焦黄又土气，所以小麦色更适合金发碧眼……各种衣料颜色都有很多种区别，深浅度明亮度，珠光或者哑光，丝质或者麻料。这款裙子的灰色有些偏蓝绿，而一个裁缝当然知道什么颜色最适合自己。  
一般妹子，除非中了基因的坑长得特别不可挽救只能靠动刀来二次发育一下，剩下的多少还是能靠化妆提升一点美貌的，具体可参见樱花妹泡菜妹之神奇变脸化妆术。上网看化妆视频获取知识→学习→实践→试错→摸索出最适合自己的妆容，这就成功了——米拉自然也一样。  
米拉和瑞雯被分到一个有两间卧室的酒店套房，在各自房间打扮完之后瑞雯盯着她看了两眼：“这裙子挺好啊。”  
“适合我这种肤色。”米拉承认，她还把之前剪短的帅气小姐姐发型用一点定型都拢到了脑后，没错就是真实的谎言那部电影里的短发……差不多那个发型（捂脸）。  
搭配一对皓石耳钉（收音窃听器）单肩装饰扣（摄像头）右手中指戒指（反馈器）和浅灰色脚踝系带细跟鞋（中跟），以及银灰色闪亮亮小手包（放手机和唇膏和纸巾和酒店房卡）。妆容除了应对夜间室内光线化得重了些外（眼线眼影眉毛都重一点），老老实实用了正红色防水唇膏——全身上下都是浅色系显白画风，红色来充当亮点，经典正红永不过时。  
什么？你问谁付的钱？韦德除了买裙子还帮米拉联络了做这些迷你装备的人，于是明面上走了死侍的账户——米拉把四万设备钱转给了韦德，舍不得小钱赚不了大钱大家还是懂的，再说了她可以给死侍做衣服来抵消小裙子的钱，新锐设计师级别的小裙子价格虽贵但也没有大牌那么壕（。）  
最好看的一点是这段时间健身让米拉浑身上下都线条紧实了不少，妹子本来就很难练出肌肉，身上的肉紧穿衣服就是好看（外国推崇健身各种意义上都没毛病，又漂亮又健康）——瑞雯也在伪装之上化了点妆，但总体还是低调的——小黑裙，黑色高跟鞋和一个蓝橙双色条纹小手包（大概是唯一暴露她魔形女身份的细节了），小烟熏眼妆，连口红都是深色，看着像个哥特风妹子。  
时装表演晚会7点必须到场，7点20开始——酒店离艺术展厅不远，来参加的“勇敢的大学生兼犯傻的炮灰们”还被全副安保，有车接送——只要没人试图炸个小车车他们的安全就能得以延续下去。  
米拉的服装班男同学穿得也十分出挑——服装设计师自己穿的啥风格就是最好的广告。商科同学们都是经典款，小西装什么的，年轻人除非家里有钱一般西装也就中等价位，最多找裁缝修改修改，看着都是正经人。  
实际上真的是来搞事的米拉………………继续保持高调的“低调”。  
各路名流都乘坐着自己的豪车（兼防弹车，毕竟这里是哥谭）抵达现场，还有记者拍拍拍。米拉这样的年轻学生在这群人里大概数量在三十个人上下，显然这场时装秀下足了本钱凑到合适的人数。男人都穿西装——除了设计师和未来的设计师们，女人都穿礼服裙高跟鞋，人人妆容都不错。  
而且这场秀提供酒精饮料，侧面暗示了所有参与者都是大人了，不光满了十八岁可以为自己行为负责，还都满了二十一岁可以饮酒——意思就是搞事怪你们自己，哥谭只负责那些淳朴的犯罪分子。  
“辣妞你这个位置不错，”韦德说，这次的高科技装备钱有所值，米拉全拢在耳后固定好的短发发型下藏着贴片——骨传导的耳机贴片，声音很低也能听得非常清楚。“哥能看到各种隐藏摄像头的小红点，这儿安保挺好，听说哥谭的安保公司外派人员在其他州和国家都能吊打当地办事效率。”  
这不是很明显吗by米拉。在周围低低的交谈声与乐队演奏背景音中米拉没法跟韦德继续嘴炮，实在是憋坏了。瑞雯大概是继续她的商科学生画风在和人社交，因此在人群中米拉一个人随意走动，只等时装表演开场了。她轻敲两下中指以示安全，韦德在那边继续叨叨叨，不时还提醒米拉该怎么观察周遭环境。  
“哥跟你嗦，”韦德在后方当着他的COSPLAY POI，“注意看别人的眼神，一般傻哔看妹子先看胸和腿，小偷先看别人的首饰和钱包位置，雇佣兵和受过训练的人会先留意逃生出口和摄像头。”  
米拉从旁边的侍者托盘里拿了杯香槟，看颜色大概是香槟？韦德继续话唠：“其实哥知道很多妹子在进入一个地方也会先留意逃生出口的啦，因为傻叉太多，妹子们根本防不过来。连环杀手都是先挑身体弱的人下手，这事关掌控欲什么的。”  
废话这不是当然的么，见过连环杀手袭击身高两米体重两百多磅的壮汉吗。这回她憋不住了，抓起手机打了韦德的号码。“我无聊到快疯了！”米拉压低声音，打个电话不会引起怀疑。  
“哥也觉得很没劲，呆在小车车里收讯号超无聊的好吗！”韦德在那边同样小声哔哔，为了保持收讯清晰韦德弄了辆小车车停在离时装会场一条街的位置，和一大堆记者的车车挤在一起。“这边有记者说哥谭宝贝布鲁西估计要迟到，但时装展示还是会照常举行。”  
“反正按他的日常，准时到了才是OOC崩坏人设。”米拉观察周围的人，年轻的学生和那些有钱佬带进来的投资人聊天——商科学生经验不足，自然也就只有壕们带来的助理啊秘书啊什么的负责闲聊，富人本身自然是和富人闲聊。米拉面对谁肩膀上的小摄像头就捕捉到谁，“我觉得资本主义国家有点，嗯，阶级分明的意思。”  
“是这样，”韦德说，那边一声撕拉响。“上流社会什么的。”  
“你是拆了包薯片还是什么？”米拉问，“资本主义发展到一定阶段就会向着社会主义前进了，因为资本追逐利润，压榨剩余价值，导致工资降低购买力下降……这种事会循环往复，再过些年机器会取代大量人力岗位，那就会制造更多穷人，资本会崩溃哒。”  
“热辣芝士培根口味，”韦德那边有轻响的咀嚼音，“哥没读过那么多书不过这个道理哥懂，有些人犯罪是迫不得已，当然这不是说他们犯罪就是对的了。”  
“啊我知道你什么意思，客观背景还是要考虑的，但是犯罪就是犯罪。这么想想我们干的事也算在搞事边缘试探了。”米拉回答，“空调吹得我冷死了，还没看到韦恩家养子和——最小的那个是亲生子？”  
“没错，”韦德说，“哥谭宝贝布鲁西也四十几岁了，两个最大的二十多点，留意老三，老三还没到十八岁但已经是韦恩CEO了，最小的还没到十五。”  
“可怕，”米拉吐槽，“幸好我不是来当豪门金丝雀的，我只是好奇，没想惹麻烦。”  
“我们在哥谭就等于麻烦啦辣妞。”韦德那边笑嘻嘻。主持人宣布各位来宾可以就坐了时装表演马上开始，米拉放下香槟杯（其实没喝，感觉略亏）跟着人群进入长长的走秀台区域，两边安置了一些长凳，上面还有些区域写了学院名字。壕们坐进VIP，米拉这边八人学院有一块比较不错的位置。  
接着灯光变换，秀场音乐响起，漂亮的模特小姐姐小哥哥们穿着最新时装出来走秀，踩着节拍。专业相关的东西米拉自然十分专注于那些设计与剪裁效果，不时还手机拍一拍喜欢的设计风格。  
瑞雯坐在她旁边，偶尔还问两句配色和搭配。整个秀持续了一个半小时，米拉手机拍了超多照片电量下去一大半。时装表演之后是一些闲聊啦艺术品展览什么的，艺术展厅好几层呢——所有参加的人都被引导去了那些油画雕塑区，坐了一个多小时也有些人需要上个厕所补个妆，米拉自然随大流也去了。  
“我得去看看有什么好的投资点子，跟那些人聊聊。”瑞雯说，“想干点什么就得先有钱。你接下来干嘛？”  
“看看艺术品咯，反正我没你那么有钱，大概是构思接下来的新设计？”米拉摊手。  
“真是典型的艺术家思维，我就是个典型的商人思维了。”瑞雯想了想，这么评价。  
“我倒觉得我这样的更像工匠，我创造产品，比如服装设计，然后交给商人卖出好价钱？”米拉轻拍了一下瑞雯的手臂，“双赢不好吗？”  
“如果你要做自己的服装品牌，我可以考虑投资哟？”  
“我还没想好。”米拉回答，就算想搞自己的设计也不适合在这多重混乱宇宙里搞，“这两年留学时间够我想啦。”  
“那你这会儿可以吃吃喝喝，看点画作，说不定会遇到个脑子坏掉的有钱人上演麻雀变凤凰？”瑞雯轻拍回来，“我就不打扰你的浪漫偶遇了。”  
“我看着像那种满脑子爱情幻想的女人吗？不是每个人都想要当富太太的，我也不打扰你的赚钱大业了快滚开。”米拉笑着吐槽，瑞雯愉快地溜走了，韦德提示她在整个艺术品展示区走一圈。  
“我们的目标大蝙蝠快到了，记者消息。”韦德在耳机里说，“估计哥谭宝贝会搂着两个美女模特被记者一通狂拍，然后再随便买买什么高价艺术品。”  
“挺好的，基本操作。”米拉吐槽，突然想起来自己没开手机假装打电话……噫，赶快看看周围，似乎没人注意她……小小松一口气。  
“别说话了！继续敲手指。”韦德在那边哀嚎，“哥忘了你还是新手……有时候人会突然忘记自己戴耳机！HOLY 【哔——】！！！”  
米拉走到了饮料小食区摸了块小曲奇假装要吃，再次看了看周围：“不要抱怨了韦德快继续盯着我们的目标。”  
“哥这就继续当监控摄像头。”韦德回答。“哥安静如鸡。”  
噗安静如鸡……死侍能安静那只可能是被缝上了嘴。米拉憋着笑，看了看曲奇……这曲奇长得绿绿的，大概是个抹茶口味，抹茶就算了（没错总有人不爱吃抹茶）她把曲奇丢回盘子里，又看了看那些小点心，看着都很不好吃的样子……  
还是端着杯饮料得了，小手包有个带子可以挂在胳膊上，倒也不算难搞。米拉在饮料区找了杯看起来很像红酒的蔓越莓汁（其实喝起来齁甜）端着装装样子，走进人群中。  
人群一部分三五聚在一起小范围聊天，有钱人的助理/秘书/代理管事则要应对更多年轻好奇的学生问题和投资方意向。这一片艺术品展示区有一些半透明的立墙，足以透过墙面隐约看到对面的人影，墙上挂着各种大小的油画，雕塑则在这些墙面之间错落摆放。不是每个人都和别人扎堆，也有不少人像米拉一样形单影只……噫这形容词不对，应该说是在享受独处。  
米拉走到离自己最近的一张油画面前站定，这高跟鞋还可以，目前还没有脚疼（为了预防磨破她提前贴了保护贴）但是站久了真的累——虽然现在她差不多175了看着更有气势一点，欧美人种大块头更多，高个子相对更占优势。  
这画画得还挺好。学服装设计自然包括了学高考美术，而经过系统学习之后起码都还是挺会看画的——米拉看着这张风景画上的光影，风格比较莫奈但是又用了大量的黄色，可能又有点梵高？下面的签名是个她不认识的画家，顺带谁知道在这混乱宇宙里的画家是不是她原来世界的画家……  
“哥正在感受艺术的熏陶。”韦德大概是无聊了，不再安静如鸡。“辣妞你是不是要在这画面前扎根……”  
米拉装作换手，把挂在胳膊上的小手包拿在手里掩饰敲戒指的动作，敲两下，朝下一幅画走。人群里传来一阵喧哗，韦德低声说“蝙蝠侠出场”，米拉就跟着人群过去了。  
蝙蝠侠啊不布鲁斯韦恩已经不年轻了……当然身材还是保持得贼棒，西装巨好看，一看就是张富家少爷的脸，精心保养，从这么远看没有白发连头毛都黑得符合人设，除了看起来是个成熟的稍有点年纪的大帅哥外……以米拉对于欧美人种的年纪判断力来说看着大概蝙蝠侠就三十岁？果然健身使人年轻。  
以及，毫无意外的，哥谭最有钱阔佬布鲁西宝贝（韦德说这是小报起的昵称，听着就很迷幻）搂着两个超漂亮的大美人进入这个艺术展厅，其他有钱人围在他旁边，非常众星拱月……或者说把他当提款机。“听说今天来了很多年轻艺术家？”他高声宣布，“我的新甜心南希与克里斯汀正需要独一无二的漂亮裙子！谁的设计能让她们喜欢，我就投钱给你们创办自己的服装品牌！”  
众人都笑了，欢呼举杯，以米拉这点可怜的推理能力来看，这个“哥谭冤大头撒钱狂魔布鲁西”的外表挺成功的，蝙蝠侠本人走路挺稳，看着没怎么醉，但瞧着还有点四处看妹子的架势——非常直男了。米拉从发型都能看出哪些人更有钱：衣服剪裁更修身，质料更好，在这环境里更放松，做了点什么尴尬的事也就笑笑，连发型都更符合他们的身份——像米拉这样的大学生发型一般都是自己做，富二代今晚的发型大多也比他们这些中产或者留学生更好看。  
……有钱真好啊，米拉内心哔哔。  
布鲁斯放开了两位大美人，开始跟哥谭一堆有钱人和投资商打招呼，估计还得聊上一会儿。米拉内心满是槽想吐：这样她要怎么接近蝙蝠侠？靠脸和身材吗？肯定不行啊她最多算个中等美貌值吧，还是亚洲级别的中等，跟欧美人的高鼻深目不能比，而且就她在学校看到的，天生美人真的很多……  
“哥把摄像头切给雨果那个光头了，”韦德在耳机里说，“光头说你尽量自然点就行，蝙蝠家肯定注意到了你……蝙蝠家都是控制狂？哥其实也这么觉得……”  
在表达了对哥谭首富的欢迎之后众人又散开了，米拉看到瑞雯开始往蝙蝠侠那个方向走……等等瑞雯？难道她要打破变种人的身份隔阂从DC那边下手捞钱吗？？？  
她端着杯子朝那边走了几步，刚转过一面半透明墙，站在墙边的一位年轻男性就对她开口了：“晚上好。”  
呃既然有人搭话她总得回礼一下。“晚上好。”米拉对他说，又看了瑞雯的方向一眼，有一个大概五十岁的有钱阔佬揽住了蝙蝠侠的肩膀——还挺困难的因为蝙蝠侠差不多一米九？揽得有点艰难。顺带想靠近哥谭宝贝的妹子真的是超多，瑞雯在里面相当不起眼，被一个妹子一胳膊肘挤开了。  
于是米拉这一秒钟看到了这么多信息就放心了一点儿，她转向这位年轻人：“抱歉，我以为我的朋友想靠近……”她耸肩，模糊地暗示了一下蝙蝠老爷的撩妹吸引力。  
“我明白。”对方露出个笑容，完美整齐的牙齿，发色很深近似黑色，以及蓝眼睛——非常英俊的小帅哥。说他小是因为绝对看着很年轻，大概只比穿中跟鞋的米拉高一丁点儿。“父亲就是这么有魅力。”  
父亲。  
——等等啥玩意儿？父亲？米拉眨了眨眼，韦德此刻真的是绝对安静如鸡，半点提示都没有。  
所以面前这位……蝙蝠侠的儿子？养子还是……呃应该是养子。米拉脑子有点懵，确切地说是非常懵，对方突然一直球砸得她有点反应不过来。  
“呃我知道这有点尴尬不过……”米拉两秒钟之后决定还是采取本能反应——大兄dei你谁？？？  
“提莫西-德雷克。叫我提姆就行。”提姆仍然一脸微笑。米拉脑子里咔嘣一下重新搭回了线，韦德科普过蝙蝠侠第三位助手的代号是红罗宾，因为发生了个什么什么披风争夺战，这位前罗宾就改了代号成为红罗宾反正米拉没记住全部，DC家宇宙特别庞大杂乱一时间也记不住太多（何况她连漫威都算是路人粉好吗DC电影都没怎么看！）  
“哦你好，我是米拉-杨。”米拉露出个笑，肯定笑得不够自然。“我有点……”  
“惊讶？”提姆的视线一直停留在她脸上，韦德之前要她小心三号罗宾，flag插得真准。“没想到我会和你说话？”  
米拉脑子还是有点卡，事实证明光锻炼肌肉没什么用，她可能肌肉养成条件反射能从危险中逃脱，但脑子也绝对需要锻炼，社交中还十分懵球——瞧瞧她现在尬成啥样了。  
“……是有一点。”米拉承认，没打算撒谎，这会儿她的脑子也组织不起来一个谎言。  
“魔形女会有人留意，你不用担心她的安全。”提姆说，语调称得上宽慰，他还朝米拉举了举杯，手里是一杯冒着气泡的浅色香槟。  
米拉被第二个直球又砸懵了：对方知道瑞雯的真正身份。  
韦德还是在耳机里安静如鸡，有点flag的预感。  
“……哦。”米拉回答，“那好吧。”她又看了瑞雯一眼，发现瑞雯已经和两个看着像有钱人的助理聊了起来——哥谭首富揽住了一个新的漂亮妹子（欸是刚刚的模特儿小姐姐之一）正在闲聊，伪装非常到位了。  
“试试今晚的小蛋糕？”提姆伸手邀请米拉朝小食区走，看了一眼米拉肩膀上的装饰金属扣。  
……总觉得已经掉马甲了by米拉  
那还能咋地，不跟着去拿点零食装样子，难道强行突破红罗宾的阻碍飞奔向蝙蝠侠吗。  
突破得了吗，显然不能啊，蝙蝠家战力贼恐怖，美漫界公认（。）  
米拉跟着去了，从油画区到小食饮料区有几步距离，但是就这几步距离反倒让她稍稍镇定了一点儿。一半是她心跳没之前那么快，一半是提姆-德雷克真挺友好的，直觉告诉米拉对方没打算把她拍晕再丢在某个地方自生自灭。  
在红罗宾推荐下米拉捏了一块巧克力小蛋糕，柔滑又好吃，一口大小。  
“甜食能帮助你放松一点，”提姆自己也捡了块小曲奇吃，对米拉说，“我调查过你。双面人对你评价不错。”  
看吧看吧早就掉马甲了。  
“得到反派的夸奖好像有点怪怪的。”刚喝了一口果汁打算压惊结果这蔓越莓汁甜到疯魔，米拉立刻放下手里这杯，在饮料区看了看，似乎没有苏打水什么的？都是果汁和酒？差评！  
提姆把手里的香槟递给米拉。  
米拉看着那香槟杯……条件反射地担忧会不会被下药，毕竟一个妹子在外面不能随便喝开封过的饮料是一个自保常识。  
提姆被逗乐了，倒没露出什么惊讶的意味，他喝了一口香槟，再次把杯子递给米拉。  
米拉这回接了过来，但还是没喝。  
提姆这回笑着举起双手投降，一身定制西装非常好看，经典款永不过时+1。“你可以相信我，我对你没什么恶意。”  
“我猜也不算什么好意。”米拉条件反射地吐槽。脑子没锻炼好，嘴炮技能倒是跟韦德锻炼得反应飞快……  
“我很好奇，”提姆解释，仍然看着米拉——米拉看得出他在观察自己的反应，之前雨果博士也这个画风，可能高智商人群都热爱观察彻底，蝙蝠家的罗宾怎么可能蠢呢。“你看上去既想接近父亲，又想站在远处观察，而且你没有说谎。”他微微歪着头，一脸思索。“你甚至也没有和变种人成为朋友，但你——”提姆看了一眼米拉肩上的小摄像头。“你为钱而来。”  
米拉放松了肩膀：“我没有恶意。”  
“而我是猜的。”提姆笑得更大了一点儿，指了指米拉的摄像头。  
米拉……翻了个白眼。蝙蝠家的崽子们诈都能诈出真相，她这个脑子怎么够用，老老实实说实话得了。  
“接近父亲？”提姆一秒把话题拉回正轨。  
“观察一下哥谭首富，”米拉承认，“就只是观察观察，当然如果能挖出点什么小秘密就更好了。”她暗示地指了指脚下地面，蝙蝠洞就在韦恩大宅下面这个梗人人都知道。话里都疯狂暗示了她就不信罗宾三号听不明白，果然嘴炮被韦德传染了。“你知道哥谭首富有很多——很多狂热粉丝，还都想贴身近距离得到第一手偶像三围喜好，喜欢吃什么用什么香水在【哔——】的时候喜欢什么姿势——呃，抱歉。”  
米拉卡住了，嘴炮技能太容易触发屏蔽词了OTZ。提姆表情没动，不过靠直觉米拉也感觉得出他有点小吃惊，大概有钱阔佬没见过几个妹子在这种正经场合……哔个不停。  
然后提姆大概是觉得好笑，脸上露出了憋笑的表情。米拉这会儿还在为一时嘴快而觉得完了完了社交技能要完，下意识喝了一大口——嗯？香槟？卧槽还是喝了陌生人（虽然知道对方不是坏人）的酒，更挫了，今日真是史上最挫上流社会出场记，韦德大概能笑到满地打滚。  
“我需要和父亲讨论一下，这个——”提姆把笑忍了回去，打手势暗示这整个“米拉围观哥谭首富蝙蝠侠”事件。“我们对你上次的表现很有兴趣，也有你的联系方式，如果讨论没问题，可以让你做一个跟踪采访。”  
哦所以还是把我当成大都会小记者兼超人那个画风吗？米拉内心满是弹幕。  
提姆压低了声音，“我身上有干扰装置，如果你想和你那位朋友联络上……”他指了指旁边通往阳台的花纹玻璃大门，看过去是个非常宽敞的露天阳台，还有阳伞椅子什么的。  
“呃，谢谢？”米拉举了举杯，目送着罗宾三号向另一个方向走去，悄悄吐出一口气。周围偶尔有人看她一眼，不过都是一脸“啊哈出丑了吧”表情，瑞雯还在和那些助理聊天。先联络上韦德要紧，她立刻转身向阳台方向——卧槽动作太快猛地崴了一下左脚，刚站稳迈了两步又崴了右脚。旁边嘲笑的视线绝对更明显了，人生真艰难.gif  
等她终于挪到阳台的时候第一件事就是把两只高跟——呃中跟鞋给脱了，光脚踩在了地板上，噫地板好凉，脚底板好酸痛，我恨高跟鞋。  
阳台有五组阳伞桌椅组合，灯光打得很温馨，还有高高低低的茂密植物摆设营造出了“假装在森林”的气氛，夜风吹得树叶轻响。米拉忍着酸痛的脚底板在最近一张椅子里坐下，感觉脚底板总算能休息一会儿了。  
“……辣妞？”韦德的声音在耳机里听着还有点不清楚，米拉掏出手机看了看，信号不是太好，不过还是拨了个电话过去，韦德马上就接了。  
“【哔——】哥被屏蔽了！”韦德抱怨，“刚才哥怎么都收不到信号！摄像头也是！”  
“因为我们被发现了呗。”米拉叹气，看这手机电量发出警告，就快没电了，干脆关了通话，还是按耳机和耳钉收音来联络，举着手机假装打电话。“是三号。”估计室内不能抽烟，附近好大一股烟味。  
“哦哦红罗宾，”韦德在那边发出一阵啊啊啊的抱怨声。“那小子的大脑堪比蝙蝠本蝙，世界最佳侦探，你懂？”  
“懂，”米拉再次叹气，“好在他觉得我没什么敌意，我真的没敌意好吗我就想当个哥谭首富迷妹，而且我觉得按他的喜好也看不上我，谁知道他们怎么想？一个试图当金丝雀失败的妹子或者商业间谍？我又没有超能力。”  
“他们没在你身上贴点啥追踪器？”  
米拉摸了摸小裙子后背，“应该没有。”她在阳台的冷风里抖了抖，“嘶，老娘要冻成冰棍了！三号说他要跟首富老爷讨论一下，我觉得他把我定位成了大都会小记者那个画风。”  
“其实我们是有一点像欸。”韦德在那边吐槽。“不觉得这有点像狗血言情小说的开头咩辣妞，一个灰姑娘在宴会上遇到了有钱帅哥？接下来就五十度灰，五十度黑……”  
“那我岂不是处在‘女人，你成功地引起了我的注意’那个阶段？听着就很智障好吗。”米拉看了看周围，除了茂密的植物各种遮挡视线不让人看到哥谭画风略哥特的街道建筑外，似乎还挺适合藏人的。她从椅子里站起来，光着脚往那一片鬼知道是什么的灌木那里走两步，想看看万一有没有人偷听，毕竟这里是哥谭……  
一个跟韦德差不多高的强壮男人在灌木后面斜靠着阳台扶手，他盯着米拉，昏暗中看不清脸和衣着，但这个身高和体格颇有压迫感，米拉僵住了——这冷飕飕的阳台还真有人，谁爱站在隐蔽的地方无所谓，只要这个人没有敌意就行。她举起一只手示意自己无辜，另一只手还在耳边举着手机，回到了桌椅边坐下。  
“哥看到了。”韦德在突然几秒的沉默后说。哦摄像头现在没被屏蔽了什么都看得见。  
“我们又没干什么坏事。”米拉继续装打电话，那片灌木丛将那个大块头隐藏得很好，这会儿她看到了一点火星——正是这个男人在抽烟。“等我的脚舒服一点我就回去看看能不能继续围观……”  
“哥觉得哥知道这是谁。”韦德突然说。  
“谁？”米拉皱眉。  
那个抽烟男动了动，站直身体从灌木丛中走了出来，把烟又叼回了嘴角。米拉这会儿坐在阳伞下的椅子上，还光着脚（还冷得要命），面对一个看着一米九体格和韦德一样强壮的男人有点紧绷。  
“哥谭首富迷妹？”这个年轻男人沉声说，看上去还有点凶凶的不耐烦，特别显眼的是他右边颧骨上贴了几条固定伤口的细胶带（那割伤看着还挺重），以及前额染了一点白发。搭配一身好西装和松开的领带与解开的领口，浑身上下都散发出“我很烦我很不好惹”的气息。  
“哥果然没错。”韦德在耳机里愉快地说，“不用担心啦辣妞。”  
“别装打电话了，”抽烟男说，对米拉抬了抬下巴。“死侍给自己找了个搭档？”


	30. 剧情暗线与现状分析

此刻米拉没动。一是对方站着她坐着，行动起来处于劣势，二是对方显然知道米拉是在和死侍通话并看穿了她的小动作。  
第三，这抽烟男认识韦德？？？  
米拉把举在耳边电量快耗尽的手机放回小手包里，“韦德你什么时候串了DC家的宇宙？”  
“哥没出现在漫画里，但哥确实在DC宇宙里玩过。”韦德在那边语气很是轻松，“不用在意，你现在看到的是罗宾二号，跟一号夜翼一样单飞了，现在的代号是红头罩。”  
“我没怎么看过DC漫画更别提电影了，我根本不认识他们好吗！”米拉眼看着这位罗宾二号直接坐在了她对面的椅子里，上下打量自己。她继续问韦德细节：“所以我今晚是要被罗宾们集体围观一遍吗？”  
“蝙蝠崽子们肯定是不会对你这样那样的啦，”韦德那边大概又在嚼薯片了，“跟他聊聊，哥觉得罗宾二号应该会站你这边。”  
“我觉得我们的聊天全程都被他们旁听好吗。”米拉无奈地吐槽。话音刚落就看到对面这位敲了敲自己的耳朵，大概也戴了个隐蔽的接收耳机。  
“聊吧聊吧聊吧！”韦德日常兴奋模式又开启了，米拉简直能听到他语调里的小心心。  
“你好，”米拉更加无奈地向他打招呼，“我刚见过提姆-德雷克。”  
“杰森-托德。”杰森扬了一秒下巴。不知怎么这种一看就很中二很欠揍的小动作这人做出来就很适合本人，包括那看着更加中二的前额白发——米拉的服装设计师脑子跟着活动了起来。有些人适合穿正装，有些人适合穿奇奇怪怪的设计（原本世界的话：蒂尔达-斯文顿？这位在康斯坦丁电影版里演了大天使米迦勒的优秀演员就是适合穿奇奇怪怪时装的典范之一）——杰森看着就适合穿那种看上去就很凶悍不好惹的皮衣长靴什么的。当然现在高定西装也很英俊就是了，蝙蝠家的颜值真是可怕。“你被雨果博士拎走的时候提姆就追踪到了位置，我们知道你想干什么。”  
“那你应该知道我没恶意，”米拉看了一眼肩上的小摄像头，估计雨果博士还在分析对方，了解蝙蝠侠当然也需要连带了解蝙蝠家族。“对我来说，大概这整件事就是跟那位聊聊天，估计他也不会让我看到那些机密玩意儿。”  
“而且你别想带摄像头进去了。”杰森把烟在旁边盆栽的土里掐灭，“纸笔记录他们允许，摄像头想都别想。”  
“这摄像头好贵的！”米拉想扶额，意识到自己化了妆，为了不弄花妆容只能放下了手。“能在没什么秘密的那种安全区域跟那位见面聊聊天吗？那种情况下到处都有监控？”  
杰森一脸的“你是不是傻”。  
“行了我知道了，”米拉吐槽，对韦德说：“跟雨果交涉一下，韦德，既然我们没法摄像那这活儿干不了啊。”  
“正在讨论，”韦德回答，“别忘了买装备的钱那家伙还没报销。”  
“我不觉得这个价格他愿意报。”米拉接着吐槽，四万的设备……雨果让她干这活儿才三千报酬。  
“哥也没想着让他给钱，”韦德说，“这东西很有用，一次买到位以后还能循环使用的说。让他给个差不多的价格就OK了。”  
“哦。”米拉无言以对，“我想不出还有什么情况还能用上四万的摄像头和收音器的。”  
“欸……我们在多重混乱宇宙里？”  
“行吧我被说服了，”米拉叹气，“突然感觉好穷。”  
杰森在对面大概偷听得十分起劲，米拉从耳机对话中回神的时候正好看到这个年轻人刚刚把一点笑意给憋了回去，看到米拉的眼神时杰森还怀疑地瞪了他一眼。  
……所以是看上去很凶吗.jpg  
“那我什么时候能通过你们家的调查？”米拉问，冷风吹得真的很冷，礼服裙一丁点也不保暖啊！“这活儿期限一个月我已经快耗光了。”  
杰森耸肩，满脸都写着“老子我才不管这破事我就是来看看谁胆子这么大敢来围观蝙蝠侠”。然后他动了动脱下了自己的定制西装外套搭在米拉肩上。  
米拉：？？？这个画风怎么肥事？？？  
“反正你现在在里面也接近不了那老头子。”现在只穿着衬衫的杰森把领带也给扯了下来，团了团塞进裤袋（米拉内心哀嚎定制西装裤口袋是不能塞辣么大一团的会破坏形状）“我被强行拎过来负责盯着你，就在这呆着吧，人质。”  
“西装一股烟味我真是谢谢你啊，”米拉吐槽，反正今晚她的社交已经完蛋了，克制嘴炮话唠也没有什么意义，顺带一提对面的罗宾二号也不怎么礼貌，互相恁一恁没毛病。“不过还是挺暖和的。”  
“我就当是感激了。”杰森仍然一脸不耐烦。米拉稍稍拉紧了一点西装衣襟，在阳台上吹冷风看室内衣香鬓影，感觉跟看电影似的。  
“我得在你的看管下呆多久？”米拉问，韦德那边传来啪嗒啪嗒敲键盘的轻微声响，最多还有点吸饮料和咀嚼音。  
“等到这展会结束。”杰森回答，“提姆会带你去他们的老巢。”  
“不是，等等，我这么一个纯粹为钱过来围观有钱佬的普通人，”米拉再次吐槽。这怎么能忍，必须不能忍啊。“直接把我拎去——能说吗？”杰森再次无所谓地耸肩。“把我这种一看就是故事配角NPC的角色拎去蝙蝠洞，是不是有点大材小用了？我能带给你们什么？我除了是个留学生，毛都不算啊？”  
“你有用。”杰森简短地解释，“跟雨果没关系，他们找你和死侍有事。”可能是平时看着就有点凶巴巴的缘故，杰森在解释的时候看上去也挺不耐烦的，虽然他语气挺平和，长相这种事真的很影响第一印象。  
“……哦。”米拉想翻白眼以表达内心的无语。“那我给瑞雯发个短信。”她发了条等会儿死侍来接我的消息，过了好一会儿瑞雯才回“那你的安全可以保障了我先回酒店休息”。  
于是米拉跟前罗宾二号现红头罩坐在阳台桌椅里吹冷风……这场面略魔幻。  
手机那点可怜的电量撑到瑞雯发过短信后差不多十分钟，阳台一处植物那里窸窣响动了一番，杰森立刻警戒起来，手伸到裤袋里大概是在拿武器……韦德吭哧吭哧拨开植物枝叶爬了上来：“嘿呀辣妞！”  
“你的收讯小车车呢？”米拉看到他爬上来也不算意外，韦德的行为十分随机（她在各种情况下的条件反射与嘴炮也挺随机出场的）。“还有这里是三楼高度？”  
“雨果博士在用，等会儿他会开回去。爬这个高度对哥来说小case。”韦德手里抓着一个大纸袋，“哥带了墨西哥卷和热狗还有咖啡！——【哔——】你这里是在演三流言情剧吗？还借外套，红头罩你都有男朋友了不要撩妹子啊！”  
米拉一秒回头看向杰森，“男朋友？！”  
“什么？！你怎么知——”杰森一脸懵逼我不是我没有，然后他瞪着韦德。  
“平行宇宙咯你懂的。”韦德把连帽衫的兜帽拉下来——当然了还是戴着红黑死侍头罩，拖了张椅子坐在米拉旁边开始分食物，米拉拿着还算热的墨西哥卷咬了一口。韦德还把食物朝杰森那里推了推。“在这个平行宇宙里，蝙蝠和超人是一对儿，剩下的你肯定懂，毕竟这是个同人嘛肯定有点偏差。”  
“哦哦World’s Finest那梗是吧，”米拉一边补充能量一边说，“就算我没怎么看DC宇宙里的官漫，同人梗也多少听过点儿，人人都有西皮……他们家都是男孩子，不会全都有西皮吧？”韦德点头，把面罩掀到鼻子上开始吃。她看到对面的杰森捂脸扶额（顺便吃东西），这基本就是默认了。  
“哥围观了一下地下消息渠道，”韦德解释，连帽衫牛仔裤小靴靴跟他们的西装礼服丝毫不搭。“还围观了一下同人论坛。”  
“哦懂了。”米拉接着吃，眼看着杰森掏出一个一看就很高科技的手机开始发短信，从表情上看肯定不是什么好话。于是米拉和韦德吃夜宵等待这个服装展示活动结束。  
“你觉得蝙蝠家找我们干嘛？”米拉问韦德。  
“哥不知道，不过哥不在乎。”韦德给咖啡加糖，“我们又不是他们故事里的主线剧情。”  
“那就相当于我们是他们故事线里的其中一个案子？解决完就没我们事的那种？”米拉问，也拿起一纸杯咖啡自己加糖加奶。  
“差不多咯。”韦德拿起一个热狗打开包装纸，“就是麦高芬啦。”  
“……这啥？”米拉喝着咖啡问，满头亚洲妹问号。  
“是指某个推动电影发展的原因，情节，或者角色们拼命追逐的东西，这东西还可能不存在。”杰森嚼着他的热狗说，“典型例子是《公民凯恩》和《蝴蝶梦》。”  
米拉想了想，“我觉得我明白了，我们就是这个故事的线索，用来串起主角们的案子什么的。”她对韦德小声说，“其实我没看过公民凯恩。”  
“只看过蝴蝶梦？”韦德回答，“哥觉得蝴蝶梦更好看一点儿。”  
“你确定不是因为作者的缘故你才这么说吗。”米拉条件反射吐槽。  
“很有可能，”韦德耸肩，“这两天来个经典电影之夜好了。”他伸手做出击掌的手势，米拉跟他拍了一下。  
杰森啃完了一只热狗在那边吸咖啡，结果这气氛搞得像三人拼桌吃夜宵一样迷幻。  
“我刚刚想到，”米拉啃了两个墨西哥玉米卷。“大部分人质，或者剧情线里的NPC——你肯定玩过电子游戏，那些提供线索的角色……”  
“等一下，”杰森打断了她，皱着眉（啊真的皱眉看起来就有点严肃的凶巴巴）。“哪种游戏？”  
“RPG，各种角色扮演游戏。”米拉解释，“或者FPS，第一人称视角的突突突游戏。你没玩过？看来日常义警生活很忙啊。”  
杰森不置可否，“我又不是那种有钱孩子，就算被韦恩领养了也一样。”  
“超级遗憾！”韦德抱怨，“要知道我们这样的反英雄——漫画里给你归类就是个反英雄。玩起这种游戏吊打全场！下次有空一起玩儿，哥现在和辣妞排行很高。”  
杰森露出了一点好笑的表情：“你们是在邀请我加入游戏之夜？我为什么要答应？”  
“呃……因为我们这里没要求？”米拉想了想，自从穿越过来又和死侍组队之后，别的不说，肯定没什么社会舆论压力了——韦德自己打嗝放屁狂吃哼哼唧唧接单砍人心情好做一大堆煎饼心情不好瘫在地板上一动不动，传染得米拉这个意志不坚定的家伙现在也不是很在意别人的看法。“你想干嘛就干嘛。”她指了一下自己的脚，“来参加这种宴会就规定了要穿正装，你那一身穿着不热吗？男士西装真的很热，动作幅度不能太大——服装系学生职业病啦。像我这样的，全程脚疼，而且还得化妆，裙子还很冷……”  
“现在男的出场也化妆哟。”韦德补充。  
“哦那化妆这部分就去掉吧，”米拉摊手，“我们这儿对你没要求，你是个什么样子都会被接受，除了反社会者我估计我们都……”她看向韦德，韦德摆手说小丑那样的和汉尼拔那样的连环杀手肯定不行。“没错，除了这两个类型，我们这里毫无压力完全可以做自己。”  
杰森抬高两根眉毛。  
“……所以你不玩游戏？”米拉最后问。  
“可以试试，”杰森态度软化了一丁点儿，突然转换话题：“雨果让你干什么？”  
“接近布鲁斯-韦恩。”米拉说，“他没说让我接触蝙蝠侠，我猜按我这个状态也接触不到穿披风的那位。”  
“我想他也不是让你接近那位花花公子布鲁西。”杰森一手撑在下颚那里皱眉思考，米拉看到他手上似乎有点旧疤痕……光线有点暗，不过这让她看了一眼韦德。  
韦德：？？？眨巴眼睛看回来。  
“你没想过雨果博士这个要求会带来什么后果吗？”杰森问。  
米拉刚要回答，阳台门打开了，提姆探头，“展会结束了，跟我们来。”他对死侍点点头，“如果你要跟来就不能带武器。”  
“成交！”韦德立刻回答，又从某个口袋里掏出几张钞票给米拉。  
“……钱？”米拉接是接了但一脸懵逼。  
“打赌输了。”韦德对提姆和杰森解释。“我们赌了是你们先向辣妞发起进攻，还是辣妞不得不自己接近那个谁——”  
杰森看向了提姆，提姆一脸平静……地把米拉和韦德引向一扇安全门。整个艺术展厅的人已经全部走空了，于是米拉把西装还给杰森，心安理得地把鞋子提在手上光脚走路。安全门后他们得下楼梯，韦德戳了米拉一下。  
“怎么了？”米拉光脚下楼梯也还是觉得冷，但总比这鞋子舒服。  
“哥要当护花使者。”韦德伸出双手，“上来。”  
“干啥？”米拉突然想吐槽，“公主抱我拒绝。”  
“鬼才要公主抱，”韦德说，“蝙蝠家都会撩妹，趁这时候往你身上放点儿窃听器什么的就太惨了点，哥背你！”  
杰森在旁边翻了个白眼，提姆倒很耐心地等着，一点也没有催促——非常绅士了，家教很好。于是米拉爬上了韦德的后背：“我警告你啊我根本就没有被人背的经验……什么这是要跪着的吗？”最后韦德戴上死侍手套（他居然还随身带着点装备）的双手托着米拉的小腿，背得还挺稳。  
米拉：“……这什么少女言情沙雕剧情。”  
“哥癌症之前也是很会撩妹的好吗其实就是你现在走不快所以哥想展示一下绅士风度。”韦德回嘴。“万一你被蝙蝠家的颜值拐跑了这文的主线就要崩。”  
“我觉得NPC如我们是不大容易被主角们拐跑的哎，而且DC副本又不是一个公司，我们肯定在主线里是名字都不能有的麦高芬啦。话说到现在都还没出漫威副本难道是要放在后面出大招？”  
“哥觉得是复联3剧情比较WTF。”韦德说。隔着手套稳住米拉的小腿倒也不觉得尴尬，很显然韦德对于“亲近别人到什么程度不会引发反感”颇有经验（米拉也见过他双手全是疤疤），想一想大概也是毁容后遭遇了很多苦逼。  
杰森跟在最后胳膊里夹着西装外套，提姆在前面引路，韦德背着米拉走路速度确实快了一些，艺术展厅地下一处隐蔽停车场（居然还有隐蔽的VIP区！）里停着一辆加长豪华车，一位年长的绅士为他们拉开了车门。  
“啊那位著名的管家侠。”米拉打量对方，韦恩家族管家阿尔弗雷德还能简称阿福，西装穿得无比合适熨帖还有十分腐国人的发际线（……）她从韦德背上爬下来。  
“杰森少爷，提姆少爷。”阿福对两位罗宾点头，又制止了米拉要穿鞋的举动：“车上准备了替换的鞋，杨小姐。很抱歉我必须要取下您身上的摄像头和收音器——”  
提姆在旁边拿了个类似棍子的扫描仪上下扫了一遍韦德，韦德没什么迟疑地把身上的一些武器都交了出来，看数量还比平时少（这让米拉看了他一眼，韦德回了个眨眼）。米拉把东西都取了下来，连同手机都一起放进了阿福拿出的一个首饰盒子里。  
坐上车后米拉得到了一双平底鞋和一条擦脚底板的湿毛巾。这加长豪车里面是个U型座位，能根据不同乘客调整椅垫数量。提姆一上车就拿出一台笔电开始工作，杰森把领带从口袋里拿出来扔了顺带还把衬衫从西装裤拉了出来放松自我，米拉看着韦德玩座椅的升降功能，韦德一直在戳车内各种按钮，于是豪车里一会儿响起音乐一会儿亮起一个小屏幕放电影一会儿弹出装了香槟饮料的柜台……  
米拉看着韦德玩：“你这样的行为叫做熊孩子。”  
“哥又没有玩坏，喝香槟吗——哦不等会有蝙蝠式审问，喝饮料吗？”韦德抽出了一罐桃子汽水，还是加冰的。  
“刚喝过咖啡还是算惹。”  
“那哥自己喝。”韦德打开了汽水，在车里半躺着仿佛一个小盆友……米拉也跟着放松了很多，阿福提供的鞋子很舒服还是某大牌，跟小裙子居然也是搭的，不愧是管家侠。  
“所以我等会儿就得靠自己的观察和推理来研究那谁谁了吗。”米拉在车里坐得不大舒服，毕竟车内空间再大也是小的，豪车又不是公交车那么宽敞。  
“差不多？”韦德打了个汽水嗝，“我们俩身上什么装备都没有那就肯定得靠脑子了，那个光头说让你接近布鲁斯-韦恩，大概就是想看看你的观察报告。”  
“我讨厌写论文报告……”米拉叹气，“好吧为了钱拼了。”三千也是钱。  
“我这边什么时候能结束？”杰森问提姆，提姆摇了摇头：“不知道，得等布鲁斯回来，我觉得他就是想让你在大宅呆着。”  
杰森嗤之以鼻的反应看着真的很像叛逆的青春期——尽管他肯定早过了青春期。  
米拉……是真不熟蝙蝠家那点事儿所以在旁边安静如鸡。  
黄盒子说：作者肯定比你熟。  
白盒子说：所以剧情点让你踩你就得踩。  
米拉：………………  
要不是在车厢这个狭小空间她不是很想做出把盒子推开这种谜之动作，盒子们早就消失了，估计她突然动一动两只蝙蝠崽子也会怀疑她脑壳有问题。  
……虽然也不是第一次被怀疑脑有病了但是总觉得还是要稍微维护一下自己的形象。  
好在这车开了一段时间就到了韦恩大宅，深更半夜的这大宅亮的灯也不是很多，又高又尖的哥特式建筑风格看着确实有点儿惊悚。阿福在正门前停好车，抱着装了米拉韦德的装备盒子跟他们一同进入了著名的蝙蝠侠大宅。  
一进门米拉就快被这看着还有点古典风的装潢给闪瞎眼，可能老牌贵族——就不说贵族了时间长点的有钱人家族审美都不错，就算审美不行钱总能雇到审美好的设计师呗。开阔的大厅，光洁的地板，水晶吊灯——古董级别的吊灯在这种环境里非常美貌，一点也没有国内装修辣眼睛的感觉，而且真跟电影里一样是有宽敞的弧形楼梯，看着就很想玩滑梯……  
“请跟我来。”阿福引导米拉和韦德上了楼梯，宽阔的走廊两边都是房门，然后一间双人客房被安排给他们俩，一开门米拉就看到了自己在酒店的行李都被放在客房的小客厅里，显然必须得在这里过夜的节奏。韦德倒是有一个挺大的行李包也放在旁边，上面还有大大的死侍图案。  
手机得等会儿才还回来，估计是要检查有没有什么反派在里面装个窃听软件。米拉看向韦德，死侍非常淡定地左看右看，丝毫不紧张。  
“欸……我们这是人质？”米拉有点怀疑。  
“我们是剧情线索，”韦德随意地说，“哥今天憋了一晚上了感觉说的话还不到平时一半，辣妞你不去卸妆吗看着眼影有点花了唷。”  
“哦对。”米拉打开自己的行李找出平时会穿的柔软衣物还有小瓶卸妆油加卸妆棉，冲进客房自带的浴室卸掉浓妆，还试着洗掉头发上的定型……挺难洗的，干脆冲了个澡。等她出来就发现韦德把这客房探索完了——卧室两张单人床，跟上次她在双面和雨果之后的旅馆房间画风差不多。  
“你要洗吗？”米拉问。  
“洗洗洗！”韦德冲进去洗澡。  
在房间里等待事情发生事实上有点无聊，米拉瘫在客厅柔软的沙发里无事可做，浴室里歌声传来，听着挺开心的，反正也是她不知道的一首歌或者什么梗。再加上她没有作死的习惯，一般按正常的剧情模式——主角或配角或NPC是会充满好奇心地探索一下韦恩大宅或者某个未知的地方，然后遭遇突发事件或者遇到某个角色或者突然遇到危险把自己搞死并完成炮灰的使命。  
所以正确且安全的生存逻辑是：让你干嘛，你就干嘛.jpg  
韦德洗完澡又套了个布料应该比较透气的棉布材质死侍头套，换了身运动上衣牛仔裤跑了出来，一看米拉摊在沙发里就戳她：“起来起来起来，我们来探索这里，哥知道蝙蝠洞的开关就是那个大座钟，哥想看看蝙蝠洞超——久了。”  
“这真的很像炮灰作死啊！”米拉抗议，韦德扒在沙发扶手上做出可爱状——噫！  
“来嘛来嘛，该走的剧情还是要走完的。”  
“不要，”米拉戳他的头罩脑门，“我才不要探索这个地方，我还不想死。这跟三流恐怖片有什么区别，一探索未知大房子就要出事。”  
“这里不可能有鬼的好吗！”韦德哼唧。  
“这里有五只蝙蝠好吗！”  
“不止五只哟还有三任蝙蝠女，不过哥不知道有几个人住在这屋子里就是了。”  
“还有管家侠。”  
“没错还有管家侠。”韦德同意，“他们又不会把我们怎么样，难道是【哔——】和【哔——】和【哔——】吗？哥在同人网站上看到了超多排列组合，每个人都可以随机配对……”  
“停，太黄了先别说。”米拉看了看周围，“我觉得按我对DC家可怜的了解分量来看，蝙蝠家应该到处都是摄像头才对，”  
“没错没错。”韦德点头，“我们的一举一动都在监~视~之下，老大哥，不对，蝙蝠在看着你。”  
“我能怎么办我也很无奈好吗，反正接了这个反派的单跪着也得做完咯。”米拉摊手，呼吸间有股怪怪的味道，“……什么玩意儿烧糊了？”  
“这客房又没有炉子。”韦德也皱眉，两人嗅了嗅，最终发现这焦糊味来自客厅中间两人的行李——米拉的行李袋里——因为只有这两天当然行李不多——他们翻出了米拉平时用的长钱包，焦糊味儿就从里面传出来，捏着还烫手。  
“卧槽？！”米拉小心地把钱包打开，里面都快冒烟了，“我的卡！”她手忙脚乱地把信用卡什么的解救出来，最后韦德抽了几张纸巾才拽出始作俑者——当初康斯坦丁给米拉的小咒语纸。  
“这纸没烧起来真是奇迹。”米拉咕哝，“还很烫，第二次超自然力量……呃不对，我记得这个咒语是能找出对我有恶意的人，不光是那个跟踪狂的事。”  
“辣妞你可没什么敌人，没听说过双面人现在开始恨你？”  
“我也觉得啊？！雨果博士这会儿应该也不恨我，最多生气说我搞砸？”  
“约翰也是DC家的唷。”  
“哦艹忘了这梗，DC线二合一？”  
“很有可能。”韦德和米拉看着地板上那张小纸片画的咒语发光发热。“至少这也算是个危险马上来临的信号灯了。”  
“又要搞事，”米拉叹气，“搞事好烦啊，让我安安静静留完学不好吗非要穿越混合平行宇宙。”  
“还是同人，”韦德给了她一个同情的拍拍，“哥在哥的剧情线里也是这么个感受。”  
“嘤嘤嘤求安慰。”米拉伸手要抱抱，反正他们俩现在正跪在地板上盯着咒语纸大眼瞪小眼。  
“安慰来啦~”韦德张开手臂，“你这个演技略显浮夸啊盆友。”  
管家侠阿福在这个时候敲门并打开了房门，手里拿着米拉的手机：“杨小姐你的手机已经被检查过了——需要把会面改到明天吗？”他对跪在地上正准备难兄难弟式互相拥抱二人组露出了老人家欣慰的表情——？？？？？  
“呃不我们这就来。”米拉说。  
“好的。”管家侠把手机交给米拉并礼貌地带上了门。  
韦德嚎啕：“啊没有抱抱了亏大了！”  
“……我还是觉得一到蝙蝠家剧情线就变成了沙雕言情剧我是认真的！”米拉看了看周围，“找个什么把这咒语拿上，烫死了。走吧我们去见蝙蝠家族。”  
“噫呜呜噫。”韦德更加浮夸地假装擦眼泪。“辣妞你欠我一个抱抱。”  
“见完蝙蝠就抱。”米拉拖着死侍跟着门外等待的管家侠下楼。


	31. 西西弗斯的悲哀

蝙蝠侠AKA布鲁斯-韦恩，大概刚从哥谭夜巡中回来，穿着丝绸睡衣外面套了件花色非常辣眼睛的浴袍（但别说，因为本人长得很帅这衣服居然不难看，果然脸拯救一切丑衣服），头发还有点湿漉漉地坐在一张单人沙发里，阿福从厨房端来了热饮。  
只有蝙蝠侠本人在沙发里等着米拉和韦德。  
“请坐。”布鲁斯说，表情……大概只能说是严肃正经，跟刚刚米拉在展会看到的自带傻气爱美人画风仿佛人格分裂。  
于是米拉在对面坐下，接过了红茶杯端着，闻着非常好闻。韦德紧挨着她坐下，一派悠闲自得地试图把茶吹凉。那张烫得吓人的小咒语放在了一个似乎能制冷的托盘里——在哥谭显然有事找蝙蝠侠能得到更快的帮助。  
布鲁斯喝了一口茶，阿福向他们鞠了一个幅度很小的躬离开了。  
整个会客室只剩下他们三个人。  
“我对你们做了一些调查。”布鲁斯说，语调也挺……怎么说呢，比较像那种习惯于掌控一切的人，不知为什么米拉就是这个感受。“我知道你来自另一个平行宇宙。”他对米拉说。  
哦，蝙蝠知道我是个穿越的by米拉  
“我知道你所在的那个宇宙没有超级英雄，”布鲁斯说，“在你的宇宙里，哥谭，大都会，纽约，曼哈顿这些超级英雄划分各自辖区的城市里，像我这样的人或者变种人和非人类生命从未存在过。”  
“您的说话逻辑很完美啊。”米拉条件反射地说。“概括和阐述都包括了各种可能性欸。”  
蝙蝠侠听到这些后表情动都没动，感觉上布鲁斯韦恩（是的米拉一旦想吐槽的时候就称呼得没那么正经了连名带姓快速的叫法更有槽点）就算没戴面具，但在大宅这种安全的地方他也是非常地蝙蝠……  
这会客室除了米拉和韦德进来的那扇门外，还有两扇门（以及一堆看着就很古董的家具们）米拉忍不住看了看那两扇门，其实有点怀疑其他蝙蝠家成员在隔壁房间偷听。  
“哥觉得你有点……”韦德突然说，仍然端着小茶杯，茶杯大概是古董吧反正看着也很贵。“紧张？”  
“是有一点。”米拉看向韦德。韦德歪着头，头罩上出现了一个小小的皱眉：“蝙蝠在漫画界地位很高的啦，紧张不是大问题，不过别在他们面前说谎就行。”  
“人形测谎机哦？”米拉端着茶杯……放回了桌面上，不知道为什么她直觉就不想喝这杯茶。“没打算说谎，说不定今晚之后我就会因为和反派合作而被判个什么罪名……我觉得我紧张的是这个，就是干坏事之后被惩罚之类的。”  
你都知道要被惩罚还干哦。黄盒子吐槽。  
不干这活万一被反派恁死怎么办。白盒子吐槽。  
“选哪一个都很有槽点欸。”韦德同意地说，“没事，哥罩你，哥会阻止蝙蝠侠全家对你这样那样的！”  
“……被你一说好黄哦。”米拉哭笑不得。韦德伸手在米拉肩膀上拍了拍表达行动上的支持，于是米拉稍微放松了一丁点儿，再次聚起精神力重新面对蝙蝠侠：“那么，你找上我和韦德是想要什么消息？如果你想让我放弃雨果博士的这个活儿，你得自己跟他说。”  
“他一直处于我的监控之下，”蝙蝠侠回答，“你可以尽情给他编造观察报告，但不提供影像和音频记录。”  
“看来我还是能拿到钱的。”米拉对韦德小声说，韦德点点头。  
“我需要知道你那个世界里对于超级英雄的认知与能搜罗到的一切资料。”蝙蝠侠说，“我会付给你报酬。”  
“我知道的不多。”米拉承认，“但在我那个世界，你们所有人都是漫画，动画和电影作品里的人物……等等你怎么知道我是个穿越平行宇宙的？”  
“我有我的渠道。”蝙蝠侠简短地回答。  
“那行吧，”米拉挠了挠头，“想知道什么都行，只要我知道的——但我只是个留学生，对社会了解有限。”  
“我知道。”蝙蝠侠说，全程没跟韦德说什么，可能米拉这样的更好沟通？“我会编写一些问题给你一台电脑来回答，学校那边有人帮你请假。”  
“好极了，我又要缺课了。”米拉翻了个白眼，“想好好上个学怎么这么困难。”  
“我所知道的很多年轻人更愿意放弃学业实现梦想。”蝙蝠侠指出。  
“那是因为你们这些西方国家有点儿反智。”米拉吐槽，“我就没见过那些老牌贵族家庭让自己孩子不上学的，区别对待啊你们，可能蠢蠢的市民比较好操控。”  
“请阐述你的观点。”蝙蝠侠说，语调居然温和了一点儿。米拉这才意识到她又嘴瓢了……有时候吐槽就是刹不住车。  
“还是别了吧，我一时也想不到什么能说的，只能说是文化差异了。”米拉举起一只手求饶地说，“可能闲聊中随机聊一聊会让这些细节阐述得更……自然点？”  
“你来自一个共产主义文化国家。”蝙蝠侠端起自己的茶杯，米拉的茶渐渐变凉，但她没有喝的意愿。“那么，你对哥谭怎么看？”  
“认真的？你要听一个还没毕业的人的意见？”米拉吐槽。  
“提姆也没有成年。”蝙蝠侠说。  
“他肯定比我聪明。”米拉耸肩，“我这撑死算一个普通人的看法。”  
蝙蝠侠做了一个邀请的手势。  
“我觉得阿卡姆疯人院的设计有问题。”米拉想了想，毕竟她之前就是被集体越狱的反派之一给搞了，非常烦人的过程还有之后的雨果博士事件。“在我那边的世界，蝙蝠侠漫画和超人漫画一样都连载了几十年……至于多久我真没记住，总之肯定超过50年啦，期间有很多的重启和改编，电影也挺多的。”  
“而且人们都说DC宇宙的作品更深刻一点，”韦德插嘴，顺带给蝙蝠解释了DC和漫威两大巨头。“哥这种能打破次元壁的角色可以忽略不计，哥本来就是编剧们随心所欲创造出来的角色。”  
“所以你没疯。”蝙蝠这个语气不是很肯定，脸上出现了一点疑虑。  
“不，哥疯得彻彻底底，看编剧怎么写了，在这篇同人里哥还是有点脑子的。”  
“确实要看编剧怎么写，”米拉说，拍了拍韦德的手臂。“在我那边的宇宙你可受欢迎了，瑞安雷诺兹也非常好玩。”  
“哥本来就和他长得像！”  
蝙蝠侠及时把话题拉回了之前的阿卡姆疯人院，米拉想了想继续下去：“如果我没记错的话，蝙蝠侠的原则是……帮助他人，打击犯罪，但不代替法律惩罚罪恶？”  
“蝙蝠的基本规则是不杀人哟辣妞。”  
“挺好的规则啊。”米拉感叹。“有原则的超英比较好，我有点懂为什么那么多粉支持蝙蝠侠了。”韦德点头，把喝完的茶杯放回桌上。“我没看过多少漫画，但我觉得应该是非常不错的作品，好像原漫画还展现了很多人性挣扎之类的故事情节，在单纯的正义战胜邪恶那一类超英主题中非常少见。”  
蝙蝠侠表情没动，不过米拉觉得这应该让他挺高兴的。  
会客室一扇门上响了两声，门开了，杰森走了进来：“康斯坦丁在路上了，大概还需要几小时才能到。”  
“知道了。”布鲁斯-韦恩点头，不过看杰森径直走到了米拉和韦德这沙发边，自己找了个单人沙发坐下后，布鲁斯又皱眉了：“杰森。”  
“我可不想假装自己没在隔壁偷听，”杰森不客气地耸肩，“继续啊，你刚刚说阿卡姆设计有问题。”他已经换下了之前板正的高定西装，现在穿着身皮衣牛仔裤和短靴。米拉之前的判断没错，他就适合这种风格。“阿卡姆可以说是设计最为精密的精神监狱了，你这么说是因为上次双面人把你绑到哥谭？”  
“差不多吧，亲自当一回受害者的感受是不一样的。”米拉说，“既然这些反派一次又一次的越狱，难道不正说明这阿卡姆疯人院设计上有缺陷吗？”  
蝙蝠侠仍然皱着眉，不过看着似乎没生气？于是米拉稍稍大胆了一些：“我猜这些单独牢房还是保留了一些……让里面的住户能跟外界交流的渠道？”  
杰森在沙发里四肢摊开挺有侵略性，冲布鲁斯挑起眉。韦德在旁边看着米拉思考，米拉又想了想：“我只在电视上看过精神病院和监狱的构造……是不是你们设计得太人道了？要知道反派杀人的时候可从不犹豫，他们可没对受害者人道过，双面人最多算得上偏执狂啦我觉得还好一些。”  
布鲁斯看了杰森一眼，杰森满不在乎地冲他挑衅地扬了扬下巴。韦德再次插嘴：“不过辣妞，哥也是个会杀人的家伙哟。”  
“对欸，这也很复杂。”米拉皱眉，“但你不是个反英雄吗？”  
“哥可不是英雄，”韦德摊手，“不过哥不杀小孩，哥也不强【哔——】别人，哥不是虐待狂。”  
“那还是很有原则的，”米拉说，“反派杀人会选吗？我觉得是无差别选受害人的，我那次就是，很多反派还会专门挑选体力和智力较弱的人下手。”她看了一眼蝙蝠侠，“或者像小丑那样？我觉得小丑就是把干坏事当成一个游戏，非常反社会。我听说过基友说到蝙蝠和小丑，很多人觉得小丑搞事就是为了挑衅，呃，蝙蝠侠，你们懂的。”  
杰森在旁边哼了一声：“这我有第一手经验。”  
“真的？”米拉好奇地问。  
布鲁斯抬起一只手，杰森原本还打算说点什么的，但看到他这个手势就翻了个白眼闭上嘴。“那么，”蝙蝠侠对米拉开口，“你认为阿卡姆疯人院该是个什么样子？按你那个世界的一贯处理方式，这些人会得到什么？”  
这回花了米拉差不多一分钟才想完。“首先这跟意识形态没关系，我知道你们资本主义国家长大的人有相当一部分都认为我这样的社会主义接班人很蠢或者是被洗脑了，毕竟还有个冷战在前嘛。我觉得这事儿我们双方都彼此彼此，大家就别互相吐槽了，这是前提。”她先摊开自己的立场。“在这个前提下，我认为阿卡姆疯人院的关押设计应该尽可能地不人道。”  
“哦哦哦辣妞你要25禁了吗？”韦德突然谜之兴奋。  
“没有，在我那个平行宇宙像小丑这样的，犯第一个案子就被毙了好吗。”米拉拍了拍他让韦德冷静。“……你们这边是不是取消了死刑？”  
“有些人说这不人——道。”杰森插嘴，把人道这个词拖长音，讽刺之意大概谁都听得出来。  
“我听出来了谢谢。”米拉吐槽，杰森看着也没生气，似乎这两位确实是想知道像米拉这样活在没有超英的世界里是个什么画风，也挺好懂的，解释一下就是。“在我那边，小丑这样的如果没判死刑，那也是严密关押，小丑将无法与任何人见面，与世隔绝。当然最大的可能还是按法律一颗子弹了结他的‘辉煌’一生。”她耸耸肩，“小丑犯的案子绝对算重大刑事案件，社会影响极其恶劣——这些都会在我那边的新闻滚动播出的。蝙蝠侠漫画里面小丑是个重要配角，反正在我那边几十年都长盛不衰啦，一直活着，我深切怀疑是编剧没新点子了只好把小丑和其他著名反派拿出来重启然后圈钱。”  
杰森在旁边沙发里露出了好笑的表情，米拉再次强调“这真的是我那个世界里的事！”——蝙蝠侠仍然没什么情绪表露，除了偶尔一点轻微的惊讶外似乎真没生气，涵养真的很好了。  
“哥的漫画宇宙也一样哟，”韦德说，在旁边双手托腮，“各种串场各种事件都周而复始，就算哥屠杀了漫威宇宙。接下来再睁开眼，哥还是得活在这些故事里，哥的人生就是一场长长长长长的虚无，欸这个词是不是用得不太好？总之这种不断重复经典梗的剧情超英漫画一直在用啦，记得超人之死吗？”  
“知道一点，我那边世界里的DC漫画里把超人写死了，然后当期漫画大卖。”米拉说，“后来编剧一看卖得很好，但有很多读者抗议，于是他们又写了一期超人复活，又大卖。”她挠着已经干得差不多的短发。“老是死来死去又复活，感觉死亡就变得廉价的……是的我就是在说SPN那个剧，现在感觉还是有点消费情怀。”最后这半句她和韦德互相理解地小声哔哔，估计蝙蝠那边还是听得到。  
“我猜蝙蝠家族的故事就是英雄走向一条孤独的道路？”杰森好笑地说，“你坚持你的原则，但这宇宙可不是一成不变——记得正义领主那个平行宇宙吗？他们跨越了界限，最终只有平行世界的你是那个又清醒又唯一正确的？”  
“那个世界发生过的事件与我们的宇宙不同，”蝙蝠侠冷静地反驳，“有时一个细节的偏差会导致整个未来的偏差，历史的节点既可预测，又不可预测。”  
“永远是那个要掌控一切细节的蝙蝠侠。”杰森笑着说，听着可不像夸赞。  
米拉听着两人你来我往其实非常茫然，当蝙蝠侠的视线再次移到她这里时她还有点卡：“呃，接下来要我说什么？”  
“阿卡姆的设计有问题。”蝙蝠侠平静地提醒。  
“噢噢，对，是这个。”米拉说，“我不知道你们这儿对极端危险的精神病人是个什么法律，但是很多电影电视剧都讲了精神病院虐待病人什么的，我觉得把这些反派隔离起来就没大问题了。”  
“关不住唷。”韦德用手掩着嘴小声提醒米拉。“不然也不会成为经典反派了。”  
“漫画背景嘛，没有经典反派怎么有经典的正义英雄。”米拉也很无奈，“我原本生活的宇宙里，无论哪个国家，小丑这样的都是要么脑后一颗子弹，要么精神病院里再也见不到阳光和任何人，连食物和药都得灌。要么就……真在监狱里的话估计小丑很快就要被弄死了。电影版汉尼拔就是这样，沉默的羔羊那一版？”韦德点头，米拉又问这个宇宙既然有真的汉尼拔那大概是没有这部电影了，韦德又点头同意了。  
“啊可惜，安东尼霍普金斯和朱迪福斯特演技超好的。”米拉叹气。  
杰森在旁边清了清嗓子，“偏题了。”  
“是这样，我那个宇宙有部电影讲的是高智商吃人罪犯汉尼拔被抓住后，FBI特工克拉丽斯为了研究和案子而接近他……后来这位罪犯帮她破了案的故事。再多就要剧透了。”米拉说，“在那部电影里，这位高智商罪犯能靠言语说服别人帮助他越狱，所以他被关在一个几乎没有隐私的透明监牢里。”米拉想了想，“是不是阿卡姆里的反派太多了，他们在精神病院里还能互相说话？阻隔他们和外界交流的渠道，封闭式管理，让他们互相无法听到隔壁的声音——我觉得没有那些蛊惑的语言，人们很难被反派用脸说服。”  
蝙蝠侠表情没变，“那违反精神病院对待病人的法律条文。”  
“那就改变法律！”米拉立刻反驳，身体从沙发里向前倾，挥着手强调。“别告诉我哥谭的法律这么多年一条没改，那叫死板守旧！时代在变，各种反歧视法每个月都在更新，对待罪犯和造成极大破坏的精神病人法却没有更新？乱世用重典！——等等，我莽撞了，我道歉。”她揉了揉脸，“这边的多重宇宙不能用我那边的俗语来衡量，而且我又不是那种博学多才的家伙，我肯定有不少思想和眼界的局限性……目前哥谭的治安比以前好很多了，是不是？”  
“这倒没错，一部分还是我的功劳。”杰森在蝙蝠侠开口前说。  
“那很多事情，既然我都能想到，你一定想过了，说不定还执行过并行不通。”米拉叹气，“有些法律不一定符合现在社会的真实情形，比如我来这里之前就有一个——堕胎法，大部分资本主义国家都严苛地禁止女性中止怀孕，这就不符合你们这儿的现代社会风气了，难道强X和乱X被迫怀上的孩子也必须生下来抚养长大？我可不认同——我还看过有的国家会判决以牙还牙以命还命来着，他们也运行得很好。”  
“各个国度的不同管理模式各有优劣，其实这就是《文明》那个游戏的基本策略啦。”韦德说，“下回我们玩儿这个。”  
“好主意，等这结束了就玩，我们有一堆游戏都没空玩。”米拉说，“我猜蝙蝠侠打击犯罪尽量不违反法律？”她看了一眼杰森，杰森点头确认，于是米拉继续：“但是阿卡姆又关不住那些反派，他们一再出来威胁普通民众的生命财产安全……所以这有什么用？”她忍不住再一次叹息，“周而复始，西西弗斯的悲剧。”  
蝙蝠侠没说什么，不过杰森倒是笑了：“那些阿卡姆的常住客总是不断越狱，被义警抓回去，再不断越狱——我早就跟这位哥谭象征说过这没用，有时候你就得干掉几个领头的。”他看了眼蝙蝠侠毫无生气迹象的脸，对米拉说：“知道第一任蝙蝠女为什么退役吗？”  
“不知道，咋了？”米拉问。  
“第一任蝙蝠女被小丑打断了脊椎，只能终身坐轮椅，现在她处理各种监控与黑客技术，代号是‘神谕’，也可以叫她‘先知’。”杰森脸上浮现了一点笑意，“我猜你不怎么熟悉哥谭义警。”  
“确实不熟悉。”米拉承认，想着这位神谕应该是哥谭的POI了。“我只知道你是第二任罗宾。”  
“现在不是了，”杰森脸上的笑容变大了，“现在我负责处理那些‘脏活’，就是干那些蝙蝠侠不会打破底线的事——跟你那位雇佣兵朋友干的活儿有一丁点相似。”  
“……什么原因让你不再做罗宾？”米拉困惑地说，“罗宾不会是有年龄限制吧？”  
“不，因为我出了差错，被小丑打死了。”杰森平静地说，脸上笑意未褪，“之后又被用别的方法复活，所以我现在在这。”  
米拉皱眉，超英和那些超自然电视剧主角死而复生不算稀奇，不过没想到杰森也是一个死而复活的……“我还以为只有……算了。”还以为超人蝙蝠侠这样的第一级别主角才死了又活，没想到啊没想到，不过还有个问题。“然后呢？你把小丑怎么样了？”她转向蝙蝠侠，“小丑杀了你的儿子，你肯定要为杰森报仇。”  
蝙蝠侠似乎不愿提起这事，想想也知道这是件非常让人崩溃的往事，养子被人杀死一听就知道能有多惨烈而且还是那个爱搞事的小丑干的——他平静的蝙蝠侠式面无表情稍稍褪去了些，露出底下的些许痛苦：“我把小丑关回了阿卡姆。”  
杰森向后靠进沙发靠垫里，在布鲁斯和米拉之间来回看。  
“哦，”米拉听明白了，会客室一时间沉默下来，米拉把这段往事在脑子里过了过，总觉得有哪里不对。“等等。”她皱着眉举起一只手指提问，“你就只把小丑关回了阿卡姆？这精神病院我们都知道根本关不住他。”  
“蝙蝠侠不能凌驾于法律之上。”布鲁斯解释，也皱起眉，嗓音里那股蝙蝠式自控又回来了。“我不会取走他人的生命。”  
“但是小丑就这么杀了他？！神谕瘫痪了，杰森死了，如果他没有复活呢？小丑还在阿卡姆策划下一次越狱？这没有道理啊？！”米拉更困惑了，转向韦德：“等等，这事我觉得不对劲，你知道更多细节吗？”  
“喔，哥记得红头罩那一版故事质量很不错。”韦德挠着（隔着头罩的）下巴。“小丑比哥还疯那么一丁点儿。哥记得他是用撬棍打碎了当时罗宾二号全身的骨头，最后还引爆了把他炸死的唷。总之是个超惨的故事啦，无意冒犯，哥超同情你的。”他对杰森挥了一下手，“那会儿罗宾二号还没成年呢。”  
杰森在沙发里紧绷起来，显然他也不愿回想起当时的事——换谁估计都不愿回想。米拉看到他正极力控制自己，双手紧紧握拳，指关节都用力得发白了。  
“这要换好莱坞电影，一般当父母的都要直接冲出去把小丑大卸八块了。”米拉摇了摇头，“所以你遵守了你的原则，和以往小丑伤害其他无辜受害者一样——只是把他送回了阿卡姆并期望能把他关到死？难道这不是一个修改这些法律的正当理由吗？”她盯着同样露出痛苦与愤怒神色的蝙蝠侠——他脸上的表情变化可比杰森内敛多了，大概是年龄让他更成熟了些。“小丑杀的人绝对不少，我猜，你就白白让他死于小丑的殴打和爆炸？”她示意旁边沙发里的杰森，“那些受害者也太他妈无辜了吧！那些倒霉的普通市民生来就该被小丑这样的反派搞死吗？！”  
“瞧。”杰森冲布鲁斯开口了，此刻蝙蝠侠也是布鲁斯，大概也是一位痛失爱子的父亲，米拉能看得出这是段不能碰触的伤口，估计随便来个人都看得出来。“她也能看明白这件事。”杰森的语调也颇为紧绷，带着点痛苦和嘲讽。  
“你不明白。”布鲁斯语调沉郁，他对米拉说。“你不明白这后面有多少需要考量的事，杀掉小丑也不能换来什么。”  
“我不是个超级英雄，英雄都算不上，我大概就是个自私自利的普通人。”米拉这会儿有点怒到口不择言。“如果有人杀了我的父母，我一定会干掉那个人，不管用什么方法。”  
“你没有为你的姨妈复仇。”蝙蝠侠指出这一点。  
“这个宇宙不是我的宇宙。”米拉立刻反驳，“在我的宇宙里姨妈一家三口生活美满，这个宇宙里父母也不是我真正的父母，而且我猜测现在我无法回到原本世界，这个平行宇宙的法则暂时不会允许的。我也不会干涉这里的运行规律。”  
“哥觉得辣妞你在这里有点像游戏通关，按剧情击破关卡最后就能拿到返程车票惹。”韦德说。  
“我觉得也是，所以我尽量不干那些会影响到大事件的行为，要在一大堆反派手里保下自己的命这种事我可不期待蒙面义警，你们总有赶不及的时候，当然得先想办法保护自己。”米拉承认。杰森在旁边露出一点似笑非笑的表情，这让米拉奇怪地看了他一眼。  
“我喜欢这妞。”杰森对布鲁斯说，韦德立刻抗议了一声辣妞是我这边的走开啦红头罩。“接下来谁看着她？小红还得忙你的公司和少年泰坦。”  
“暂时别下蝙蝠洞，”布鲁斯说，情绪似乎恢复了之前的平稳。“别出大宅范围。”  
“猜到了。”杰森冷淡地回应，从沙发里站起来对米拉示意：“接下来你归我了。”  
米拉：……？？？  
韦德：“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO！”并跳出来试图跟杰森打上一架。  
“如果你能拿到一些东西，”蝙蝠侠开口，“就能保证她的安全。”  
“好的没问题雇主请说！”韦德一秒转向蝙蝠侠。“还有哥的收费很贵的。”  
“你知道我是蝙蝠侠。”蝙蝠侠说，也从沙发里站了起来，“跟我来。”  
杰森轻轻碰了一下米拉的肩膀，米拉正一头雾水地看着韦德一边冲她飞吻说哥马上就来拯救落难公主一边跟着蝙蝠侠从另一扇门离开了，这一碰让她的注意力回到杰森身上。“跟我来。”杰森现在语调挺友好的，“死侍不会出事，这个案子需要你们俩的帮助。”  
“我都不知道发生了什么。”米拉叹息着承认。“可能你们这帮聪明人已经搞清楚了。”  
杰森领着她穿过走廊，“很快你就知道了。”  
大厅正门那里传来脚步声，米拉和杰森同时向那里看去。阿福刚领了一位老熟人进来。  
“晚上好啊，love。”康斯坦丁伸手朝二楼的米拉挥了挥。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *西西弗斯是希腊神话中的人物，与更加悲剧的俄狄浦斯王类似，西西弗斯是科林斯的建立者和国王。他甚至一度绑架了死神，让世间没有了死亡。最后，西西弗斯触犯了众神，诸神为了惩罚西西弗斯，便要求他把一块巨石推上山顶，而由于那巨石太重了，每每未上山顶就又滚下山去，前功尽弃，于是他就不断重复、永无止境地做这件事——诸神认为再也没有比进行这种无效无望的劳动更为严厉的惩罚了。西西弗斯的生命就在这样一件无效又无望的劳作当中慢慢消耗殆尽。


	32. 仁慈或理智又是个问题

米拉被杰森领进了一间……应该是游戏房？里面有超大号豆袋沙发，超大电视屏幕，各种游戏机，电脑，堆积如山的游戏和一个装满饮料零食的小冰柜。和整个房间的古典式装潢混搭得还挺奇妙。  
“嚯，”米拉睁大眼，“有钱人的游戏房，感觉到处都是钱。”  
杰森好笑地拿了两瓶饮料，丢了一瓶给米拉。“找个游戏玩？他们一会儿就能结束。”  
“……哦。”米拉开始翻找起那些游戏，想选个不那么复杂的……反正等会儿韦德就会回来了。“这里游戏很多啊！你们家里谁最喜欢玩游戏？”  
“提姆和最小的那只。”杰森往豆袋沙发里一躺。  
“我能问你刚刚说的‘小红’是谁吗？”米拉看到很多游戏都没拆封，不过这会儿玩手柄大概会被杰森这样的实战派吊打……所以她打开了电脑（连着超大电视屏幕，美滋滋）看起PC游戏，然后一个前段时间好像颇受欢迎（她看到网上讨论了）的游戏电脑上也有，于是她选了那个寒霜朋克游戏《冰汽时代》。“就这个吧。”  
“我是红头罩，提姆是红罗宾，都是红色（Red）。有时就是大红（big red）和小红（little red）。”杰森随便地说，喝了一口冰饮料。“小红说这游戏做得不错。”  
“这昵称挺可爱啊。”米拉说，开始仔细看这游戏的介绍并推测玩法。“这游戏是之前做那个《这是我的战争》游戏厂商做的，那游戏就相当好。”  
“提米也提过那个游戏，说很不错。”杰森说，“你玩吧，我现在就只需要让你不被敌人干掉就行，在大宅里也很难袭击到你。”  
“我到底陷入了什么麻烦？”米拉问，把放着电脑蓝牙键盘和鼠标的小桌拖到了一个豆袋沙发前，陷入软软的沙发里。  
“平行世界，”杰森解释，“不时有你这样的普通人意外穿过平行世界之间的缝隙进入另一个世界，一直有这样的记录和传闻。但你是第一个自己公开承认的。”  
“呃……”米拉想了想，“我那边有一个小说类型就叫穿越，进入各种各样的历史或者虚构世界的幻想作品，已经完全发展成了一个小说创作体系，人人都知道这事，甚至还有穿越手册什么的，普及程度大概就像你们这边的丧尸世界生存指南。”  
“听着不坏？”杰森在豆袋里摊开手脚，“这么看来你在这样一个世界里的反应就很正常了，突然出现超级英雄和魔法之类的玩意儿，只需要小心点就能避开大部分问题。”  
“通常在我们那边的常识是，你穿越了，至少会改变一两件小事。”米拉回忆那些穿越小说梗，“通常穿越者分三种反应，第一是要利用自己的知识顺应历史做点大事，比如赢得一场战争，挽救一个国家，哪怕小到救一个人也属于这个范畴。第二是把自己藏起来融入当时的生活环境中，并尽可能生活得好，就这样过完一生。”她指了指自己，“我是第三种，随机应变，顺其自然。我可以根据自己的记忆做点大事，也可以完全不管那些，看我遇到什么，我就给出什么反馈。”  
“也就是说，你遇到危险就会根据自己的记忆和收集的资料应对，保全你自己。”杰森说，“实用主义。”  
“活下来是我对自己的第一要求，”米拉解释，“来到这里后我已经经历了好几次致命危机了，我不觉得自己有那个运气死而复生。”  
杰森耸肩，“我也没觉得自己能复活，这就是另一个故事了，等死侍回来你大概就会知道。”他喝了一口饮料，在电视屏幕清晰的亮度和足够近的距离下，米拉看清他手掌和手指上都是细小的疤痕，应该已经过去好些年了，疤痕们已经很淡，但可以想象当时一定很可怕。  
回想了一秒钟，米拉觉得蝙蝠侠手上的伤痕没有杰森多，于是她问了出来：“这些伤疤看起来很有故事。”  
杰森困惑了半秒钟就意识到米拉在看他手上的旧伤。“格斗技术不熟练时留下的。”他转向电视，“你不想玩吗？”  
“感觉你在转移话题欸。”米拉也转向了电视，开始玩这个在冰冻荒原上囤积煤矿木材食物以保全所有人生存的游戏。研究了一小会儿煤矿和木材的产地后，米拉回想网上的通关讨论，先尽可能保证资源再进行轮班制，点科技树。杰森看着她玩，手里晃悠着那个饮料瓶子。  
“你不玩吗？”米拉在努力分配游戏里资源的时候问了一句。  
“看你玩就行。”杰森听上去百无聊赖。“你没问死侍去了哪，也没问蝙蝠去干了什么。”  
“不，我不想知道。”米拉给游戏里的工人排班，“知道得越多死得越快，电影里那些配角都这样。”  
“按电影逻辑你也算是一个主角了。”  
“主角也有可能死，而且主角经常被卷进莫名其妙的事件里，我还想过自己选择的生活，所以我不好奇。”米拉看着巨大的屏幕，大屏玩游戏太爽了。“我猜康斯坦丁这次过来也跟那个小咒语有关？我大概真的是这个案子里的麦高芬。”  
“蝙蝠有个关于死侍的档案，”杰森说，“小丑不可预测，有时老头子也会在其他人身上找找灵感。”  
“哦。”米拉有点懂了，在游戏中忍受暴风雪还反对加班的难民那里毫不留情地选了轮班制和童工选项。“韦德也挺不可预测的，不过他还是有点儿底线来着——有时候我觉得看谁更坏其实就是看谁更不要脸更没有下限。在我那边的蝙蝠侠电影系列里，小丑是个很有魅力的角色——别那表情，一个有魅力的反派才能衬出主角的强大。”她看着杰森不爽地皱眉。“当然了那只限于艺术创作，我那边真实生活中小丑这样的绝对全球通缉谁逮到都可以就地处决。”  
“在这个宇宙他是真实存在的罪恶。”杰森说，“法律放过了他。”  
“你们的法律可不能永远一成不变，社会舆论也是一直在变。”米拉感慨，“固守原则的人总是很容易就被毫无廉耻没有下限的反派打败，这是必然的，除非你比反派更强。”她暂停看了一下游戏里的科技树，思考着重新分配资源收集，开始调整生存策略。“我觉得一个人一辈子都在成长改变，总体性格差别可能不大，但更多的人生经历会带来一些微小的变化，直到量变引起质变——总之就是更成熟了。现在的我和十六岁的我完全是两个人，我知道的东西越多就越觉得不够，这个世界也需要我不断学习才能跟上它的发展变化。”  
“有的人一直没变。”杰森笑了一声，那可不是什么高兴的笑。  
“蝙蝠侠？”鉴于之前的闲聊肯定是暗指这位黑暗骑士，米拉想了想：“我只觉得他……不太容易，而且他现在不算年轻了，人生经验更丰富。”  
“这倒没错。”杰森闷闷地说，在自己膝盖上晃着饮料瓶。  
米拉在第一波寻求庇护的难民到来时选了全部接收，这会儿医疗不是很够她就顺带又建立了医疗帐篷，正手忙脚乱地想办法让资源利用最大化还得减少不满。“我是说我理智上可以理解蝙蝠侠的行为，但情感上这真的太他妈难接受了。”她叹了一大口气，“卧槽为什么他们又不满了！老娘让你们都活下来了你们有什么好不满的？！”米拉继续让游戏中的民众三班倒加紧建设。“你们这帮刁民！！！”  
“你在选超时工作和童工时一点也没有犹豫，这些都是违法的，你在把民众当成工具。”杰森指出米拉在游戏里的操作，“为什么？”  
“这帮民众都快冻死了还想着一天八小时工作制？滚蛋啦统统给我去干活！”米拉把鼠标点得啪啪响。“只要没生病，都给我去干活，熬过这段时间的严冬后他们想怎么折腾都行，这帮小布尔乔亚无病呻吟分子世界末日还想着享乐，脑简直有洞。大人多干点小孩少干点，我尽量保证医疗和食物的情况下给他们把科技拉上去——我告诉你一切无法生存下去的问题都是生产力不够，等这堆锅炉燃料效率更高的时候我要覆盖全城，大家都暖和起来之后就没人抱怨了到时候再考虑娱乐问题，组织全民生产大自救才是正经，就像这游戏自己说的：一切都是为了活下去。”  
“你不介意破坏规矩。”杰森指出这一点。  
“规矩只在符合这个规矩运行的特定背景条件下才适用，其余时候都可以变通——”米拉皱着眉驳回了一个要求更多娱乐的申请，民众满意度再一次下降，已经快到危险的边缘了。“资本主义的本质就是剥削他人——我现在最需要的就是机器人科技，让机器人挖煤！”她点开科技树查看进展。“像这游戏明显设定就有bug！开篇动画说人们愿意为了活下去什么都做，我让你们加个班保持温暖怎么了！”在民众抗议中米拉选了强行让他们和谐，杰森看了眼手表。  
“几点了？”米拉问。  
“快十一点半。”杰森说。  
“显然我这进展不是很快啊。”米拉继续看着游戏里的进度。“卧槽缺资源！”  
“看起来你要输了。”杰森提醒。  
“输了就再来一盘呗。”米拉还在努力挽救民众的温饱问题，但可能是之前某些安排不合理，民众支持率在下降，气温也降到了更加可怕的-70度……游戏中的民众开始出现冻死与饥饿而死还有过度疲劳死亡。“看来这盘我确实要输了。”她承认，关上了游戏，把电视调到了哥谭夜间节目，电视上正在播一个五金工具广告。  
“不玩到底？”杰森把喝空的瓶子丢进房间一角的纸篓。  
“在游戏里这个局面我显然没能通关，”米拉往豆袋沙发里又陷进去了一点，揉了揉长时间打游戏导致僵硬的脖颈和肩膀还有手腕。“这要是在真实生活中可没有重来，那些领导者一定背负着极大的压力。”  
杰森从豆袋里站了起来，“这倒没错，老头子就这样。”他叹了口气，站起来走进房间自带的洗手间去上厕所。米拉还在脑子里复盘那游戏该怎么玩，在沙发里寻找更舒服点儿的姿势——豆袋沙发相当巨大，足以让米拉趴着或躺着。  
窗子那里传来了两声轻响。  
米拉一激灵，窗外一片什么光线一闪而过，大部分视线所及都是夜晚的昏暗——毕竟韦恩大宅占地不少，窗外有树影但离各种高楼建筑还是有段距离的，闹中取静——她下意识想抓起什么当武器，窗外相当暗而且哥谭的污染还是有一点儿的，厚厚的云层让月光很难透下来（不然怎么投射蝙蝠侠信号灯呢对不对）  
这游戏房除了电视大屏幕就没有别的光源了，米拉根本看不清窗外那是谁——然后这个人就无声地把窗框……推了上去，一秒钟就翻进室内。  
全身黑色但胸前到肩膀手臂在电视光线下呈现出了亮蓝色的流线条纹，加上这位脸上戴着的多米诺面具——夜翼冲米拉露出一个八颗白牙的无声笑容，竖起一根手指示意她别出声。  
米拉：（大气都不敢喘）（要不是我在DC那边漫画什么的一堆杂七杂八玩意儿里偶尔扫过夜翼制服长什么样感觉刚刚就能吓出心脏病来！）  
夜翼悄无声息地贴到了洗手间门边——不是门后，紧贴着开门方向的墙面——米拉这会儿再猜不出这是个恶作剧她就是个白痴。门内传来低声的冲水声响，杰森刚打开门……  
“嘿！”夜翼突然出声。  
“操！！！”杰森整个人震惊的同时也紧接着一拳上去，被夜翼轻松躲过还直接回以腾空一脚（米拉从没见过有人能这么轻盈就好像他没有体重一样）两人直接就在门边干架干了三十秒，动作流畅得比电影编排出的那些格斗场面还好看，米拉目瞪狗呆。  
最终以双方扭打成一团，夜翼的拳头停在杰森左侧太阳穴边，杰森的手刀也停在对方后颈上这个状态打成平手——再不收手双方都得把对方直接打到昏迷估计后遗症还会挺严重。夜翼露出了一个更大的笑容，拳头舒展开在杰森的脑袋上揉了一把：“你好呀，小翅膀。”  
“别摸我头！”杰森拍开他的手，眉毛皱得更紧了。“你干嘛不走门？！”  
“来点惊喜不好吗杰，”夜翼从他们互相拧着对方关节的状态中灵活地挣脱开来，“康斯坦丁跟布鲁斯吵起来了，我看还得有一段时间。”  
“夜巡完了？”杰森翻了个白眼，回到之前的豆袋沙发里又陷了进去。米拉目测杰森比夜翼还高大半个头，可能杰森是蝙蝠家几个孩子里最高的。夜翼随手把汗湿的头发朝后拨了拨（噫，夜翼大概是蝙蝠家头发最长的男性了）取下了遮住半张脸的多米诺面具。  
“晚上好，杨小姐，我是理查德-格雷森，你可以叫我迪克。”夜翼也就是迪克-格雷森在米拉这个豆袋沙发边蹲了下来和她视线平齐，特别绅士，颜值好看到惊人，嗓音也好听——“我能叫你米拉吗？”  
“行。”米拉还被蝙蝠家一群都足以当封面模特还得是十年最佳那个级别的颜值给惊得有点发懵，顺带还有点脸上发烧。“卧槽！”她本能地摸了摸脸，真挺烫的。“你们蝙蝠家族是不是专门挑长得好看的人当义警？”迪克听了这句话显然见怪不怪，笑着耸耸肩，杰森在旁边沙发里又翻了个白眼。“难怪你们需要面罩，反派们估计能为了得到你们的注意力搞出更多大事来。”估计蝙蝠家族这群人的狂热粉不少，看到脸估计粉丝们（和反派们）都得疯。  
“布鲁斯让死侍去做一件只有他才能完成的事，”迪克解释，“没什么危险，等他回来后我们会向你解释前因后果。”  
“行。”米拉保持了“让我干嘛我就干嘛”的画风。她的配合显然让蝙蝠和前罗宾们很高兴，迪克表示自己得去换下夜翼制服再洗个澡等会就来，被杰森吐槽说你在外面滚了一身泥还摸我头发现在就给我去洗，于是夜翼又无声地从房间正门溜了。  
“你们家真有趣，”米拉也没见过超英大家庭什么样，大概就是熊孩子少一点的X学院那样。“互相起昵称这一点很不错啊。”  
杰森看起来非常想在刚才就把迪克给揍一顿，“我可不是这家里的人。”  
“叛逆期？”米拉好笑地问，在迪克溜了之后她镇定点儿了，看到帅哥——特别是一群帅哥后会让人心跳加速这事儿比较迷幻。杰森现在看起来想顺便把米拉也揍一顿了。  
米拉没把手机带到这游戏室来，这会儿也只能看电视广告打发时间等韦德回来。  
……话说杰森好歹也是个义警红头罩啊在这边看着米拉几个意思？！？！  
“你也不去夜巡吗？”米拉在豆袋沙发里问杰森。  
“最近没什么大事。”杰森的回答里一副“不要问问了我也不会说”的口吻，米拉闭嘴了。他们又看了会儿电视，单纯只是电视广告还挺让人放松的，大概是因为电视广告不需要带脑子思考。  
没多久迪克就再次开门进来了，大概冲了个澡，头发还有点湿漉漉没完全吹到干透，一身大概穿了很久的T恤睡裤看着十分柔软。米拉看到迪克还是有点儿心跳加速，下意识地就……视线跟着帅哥走，然后米拉就看到杰森看都没看就把旁边一只空着的豆袋沙发拽到了自己右手边，迪克走过去就直接倒进那个巨大的沙发——兼杰森的胳膊里。  
米拉：……？？？  
鉴于留学生涯这事，每年总有很多人前赴后继地去镀金，自然学哥学姐们会给出很多当地的社交风土人情信息，比如有一条在比较保守的州的日常：妹子们不能手拉手一起逛街，因为别人会认为她们是姬佬，男性更是得保持距离以免被认为自己已经出柜。  
于是米拉看着迪克和杰森这个勾肩搭背——呃已经超过了勾肩搭背的程度，迪克估计把一半体重都放在杰森身上了——接着米拉看着迪克把手放在了杰森腿上。  
米拉：……哦get。  
官方漫画动画肯定是不会说这些细节的啦反正这是World’s Finest平行宇宙兼有各种配对么，别人交男朋友还是女朋友都不关她啥事。  
于是米拉接着看电视。  
“布鲁斯对他们评价如何？”看了个新款吹风机广告后，迪克问杰森，一点也没有避开米拉的意图，自然米拉就大大方方地“好奇”地看着两位年轻一辈义警交流情况。  
“是真话。”杰森回答，“平行宇宙和漫画作品真实存在。”  
“我们的人生就是一系列漫画情节？”迪克看向米拉，整张脸的表情看上去认真到米拉撒谎都觉得对不起这张脸的地步于是她毫无反抗地说了真话：“在我那个宇宙是这样。”被帅哥这么看着其实还有点下意识地脸红心跳，不过人家有主了，看两眼感受一下美貌差不多就够惹。  
杰森满脸都写着“没错所以你为什么还要再问她一遍”的不耐烦。  
“那没有穿披风紧身衣的义警出没的宇宙是什么样的？”迪克好奇地问。  
这问题很新鲜，米拉想了想这应该算得上换位思考类型的问题——他们这些超英大概就生活在一个充满超能力魔法外星科技加变异的世界里，可能没有义警的城市非常少（当然了也就这块大陆，其他大陆显然不存在蒙面义警，除了11区那个充满bug的小岛之外）——就像男人很难想象身为女人是个什么感受，女人也很难想象身为男人又是什么感受。  
“没那么多想毁灭世界的人。”米拉脑子里总结了一下说，“可能是因为互相制约的条条框框更多些，大部分人都在努力想着赚钱，然后是折腾权力地位。如果有人想搞个什么毁天灭地的发明……那就是世界大战了。”她挠了挠短发，已经干得差不多了。“我感觉你们这边三天两头世界就面临毁灭危机，挺奇怪的，难怪大部分普通市民都很镇定，经常遇到这种事肯定早就习惯了，就像在战争地区长大的人对各种危险的容忍度更高。”  
迪克陷入了思索——帅哥一脸思考也是非常好看的。米拉多看了他两眼内心感慨蝙蝠家颜值怎么这么高欸然后就看到杰森翻了个白眼：“你不去睡吗？”  
墙上有个无声的钟显示马上就要12点了。米拉是有点累，穿了半晚上高跟鞋又吹了冷风后很是困倦，但她摇了摇头：“韦德那边要多久？”  
“应该只需要几小时。”迪克回答，侧面说明蝙蝠家消息互通非常迅速。他在豆袋里动了动，把更多身体重量放在了杰森身上——杰森这回一点表情都没变，非常顺手地把迪克后颈还潮湿的卷发用手指梳开，眼睛还盯着电视。米拉双手撑在了下巴上看着迪克继续思考了一会儿，扭头在杰森耳边小声说了点什么，杰森也在他耳朵旁边低声回答。估计是什么不能让米拉知道的义警工作内容，反正米拉欣赏帅哥X2挺愉快的，对他们的聊天内容也不感兴趣。  
从他们俩的肢体语言来看，两位前任罗宾现在单飞的义警彼此相当熟悉（废话蝙蝠家的小孩彼此不熟悉才有鬼）。这层新关系也让他们十分亲近，米拉看到杰森那个自带凶巴巴的表情在和迪克低声交流时柔和下来，噫果然恋爱使人温柔。  
米拉双手撑着下巴窝在豆袋沙发里，羡慕地看着这对罗宾鸟小声嘀咕。  
挂钟指针过了12点时房门被敲响了，管家侠阿福提醒这该是睡觉时间了杰森少爷还有杨小姐，缺乏睡眠会造成什么什么对身体的影响，顺带对迪克杰森差不多长在一起的肢体状态视若无睹，还说提姆少爷有事要找迪克少爷商议。  
迪克下一秒就从豆袋里蹦了起来（确实像毫无体重一样轻盈灵巧，看得米拉无比羡慕）一点声响没出地冲出了门。阿福把门开着离去干自己的管家工作了，杰森也从豆袋里起身把电视关掉，“走吧。”他说，语调听上去没有疲倦感，可能蝙蝠家都习惯昼伏夜出，晚上精神状态更好些。  
米拉已经从豆袋沙发里爬了出来，其实爬出这种没形状沙发还挺困难的，跟着杰森走出这个游戏室。整幢大宅这个时候没什么声响，只有他们俩的脚步声的轻微响动，估计米拉步子迈重一点还会有回音。  
“这里可真大。”米拉忍不住说。  
“等他们聚会的时候就会到处都有人乱跑。”杰森说，“我得盯着你直到死侍回来，所以我还得跟你一起待在客房。”  
“那还不如就在刚才的游戏室呢。”米拉叹气，“这会儿我又没心情上网打发时间，而且你在旁边我肯定睡不着啊。”  
“找个毯子裹着呆一会你就能睡着了。”杰森算得上很耐心了，“你就当我需要轮值守夜就行，我去拿本书来读。”  
米拉：……我还能咋地，听话ing  
于是她跟着杰森走到书房去摸了两本书又回到客房，在眼神很凶的前罗宾现红头罩盯视下窝在了……客房的沙发上。  
裹着个毯子靠着枕头，半躺在长沙发里，挺困的，不过米拉还是撑着尽量不肯睡。旁边沙发里杰森捧着本厚书看得认真——和外表非常不搭，光看他一眼就知道这位义警一直保持着某种程度的警觉，在蝙蝠老巢里米拉的安全是可以保证没错，但米拉还是隔一会儿就看看手机时间，撑到快两点时她已经困得不行了，不得不裹着毯子下来去上个洗手间顺带洗一把脸清醒一下。  
米拉打着哈欠从洗手间回到沙发上，再次把毯子裹好。杰森翻过一页书顺带看了她一眼：“你可以睡，这里算得上全哥谭最安全的地方。”  
“我知道，”米拉打了第二个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛。“按照我的经验，这时候就是游戏里面的副本关键时期，用电影来说就是即将到达剧情最高点——现在这会儿都是在等待那个关键剧情点的到来。”她从毯子里伸出手比着人数，“我算是个配角型的角色，麦高芬你懂的。估计这个哥谭副本里主角是蝙蝠侠，罗宾们，之前的副本双面人出现过了，这次可能是小丑或者阿卡姆那些反派们，还有雨果博士。”杰森观察着她的反应，米拉皱着眉思考，“这些人应该会在这次大事件中统统出现，加上你说康斯坦丁又来了，我倾向于这次出现的麻烦跟超自然魔法还有点关系，也许外星人？总之能聚集到这么多正面人物肯定是个大事。”  
“那和你不睡觉可没什么关系。”杰森皱着眉，看上去还是挺凶，不过语调仍然挺真诚。  
“有啊，不管我在这段剧情里扮演什么角色，可能最后你们干起架来会波及到我。”米拉叹气，“之前就发生过这种情况。”恐龙事件和更早的跟踪狂魔杀人事件呗。“我一个人不可能24小时保持清醒，韦德还能帮我看着点情况。在哥谭的话我就更不能确定你们会被卷进去多少了，说不定你们还是这个剧情副本的主角，又得拯救一次世界——然后我就是这个路上的死亡炮灰。你知道伤亡在所难免，在韦德不在的情况下我真的很担心自己的安全。”  
杰森这会儿的皱眉处于“我在思考这个问题”的程度：“蝙蝠确信你们俩只是朋友，对你的调查也说明你在危险情况下第一考虑自救，而不是向死侍求救。我倒觉得你在依靠死侍保证自己的安全。”他显然不太明白这个逻辑。“死侍是公认的性格不稳定，为什么？在哥谭大多数人更倾向于向蝙蝠侠求救，其他城市也有自己的英雄。”  
米拉被问住了，杰森这么说也没错……“我想正是因为韦德不稳定。我打破了我的宇宙进入漫画和电影合体的世界——别那种表情，我看到你们所有人的第一感觉都是漫画电影里的角色变成了真人，这感觉和普通市民差别不小。韦德也知道自己是漫画宇宙的角色，他还能打破次元，算得上能和我互相理解，这很重要。”米拉也皱起眉。“就像你们几个一样，有共同经历更容易互相理解和支持。我更倾向于有情况先找韦德，所以这会儿他跑去干活了我就得自己保持警觉。”  
杰森看了米拉一眼，在客厅一角的落地灯光线下很有“电影角色陷入沉思”的氛围。米拉又忍不住打了个哈欠，用毯子一角掩住嘴。  
“有共同经历和相互理解是两码事。”杰森说，又翻过一页书。  
韦德直到天亮也没有回来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冰汽时代这游戏槽点满载哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈可以看B站各种实况，社会主义好.jpg  
> 总而言之就是“都世界末日了还跟我要求8小时工作制赌场酒吧拳击场还有生命的大和谐，你们这帮刁民咋不上天呢统统给我去干活啦”←反正我就这感想。


	33. 潜台词与肢体语言

米拉是被戳醒的，伴随着一阵烦人的头疼——杰森在旁边戳戳戳，用一根手指戳她往枕头（沙发靠垫）里缩的肩膀，直到米拉被戳醒了。  
啊看到一张放大的帅哥脸真是很赏心悦目，虽然帅哥非常不高兴：“起来吃早饭。”  
米拉摸索到了手机看了一眼：六点半。  
“我才睡了几个小时……”她抱怨着起了床，挣扎着在睡眠不足的头痛里尽量保持清醒，在浴室里刷牙洗脸。  
“告诉你早睡了。”杰森直白地嘲讽，还在门外非常好心地提醒她阿福不喜欢人早餐迟到。  
“那如果有人睡过头？”米拉拿开牙刷反问，杰森听着比她清醒多了，早起的人真可怕。  
“那得帮阿福做家务。”杰森回答。  
“这不是很好嘛，”米拉说，“他打扫这么大的房子肯定很辛苦，我猜他还会给你们缝个伤口什么的。”她把牙刷塞回嘴里。  
杰森在浴室门外没说话，可能米拉说中了也可能没说中。睡眠不足带来的头痛让米拉很不舒服，甚至还有点反胃。她看了看镜子里自己的黑眼圈，也懒得化妆了——反正她也不算被请到韦恩大宅作客，大概更像是被塞进了安全屋。  
跟着杰森下楼进入餐厅时，挺大的十二人长桌上只放了几套餐具，主位上没有，那大概蝙蝠侠不来吃早餐。管家侠在米拉走到餐桌边时还为她拉开了椅子。  
……这让人略有点受宠若惊啊。米拉坐在了主位右侧第一把椅子上，杰森大大咧咧地自己拉开左侧第二把椅子一坐开始给自己倒咖啡，左右也放着一套餐具。  
在有管家照料的煎蛋烤吐司豆泥咖啡中，提姆打着哈欠从二楼下来，迪克出来得大概有点匆匆忙忙，一路跑酷飞越扶手栏杆楼梯拐角的盆栽摆设什么的，路过困倦的提姆还一把把他给搂起来快速下楼。提姆脸上表情都没变，直接一胳膊揽着迪克的肩膀任由大哥连带着他哐哐哐下楼梯还把自己给塞进米拉对面第三张椅子里。  
管家侠露出了不赞成的目光，迪克咧嘴吐舌头：“抱歉啦。”他笑嘻嘻地说，帅哥的颜杀伤力MAX，米拉看到了阿福纵容的无奈脸。提姆倒了杯浓浓的黑咖啡什么也没加先喝了一大口，然后手肘撑在桌上把整个脑袋的重量都撑在自己手掌上面，一脸困得眼睛都睁不开的样子还挺好玩的。  
迪克坐在了离主位最近的一号椅子里，非常符合他们的身份年龄。管家侠除了给迪克端上一样内容但分量少了点的早餐外还送上了一小碗麦片和搭配的牛奶。米拉在对面看着三人吃早餐的三个画风，满脑子都是“这跟大学食堂还挺像的”弹幕。  
啊如果这会儿韦德在肯定能跟她一起吐槽，还有盒子们。  
……韦德人呢？说好的几小时就回来的呢？！  
于是这早饭吃得闷闷不乐。  
好在早餐快吃完时，餐厅墙上的可视电话响了起来，阿福走过去接了，从米拉这个角度看不到屏幕上是什么，不过管家侠似乎松了一口气，挂上电话。  
“杨小姐，威尔逊先生已经回来了。”阿福转向米拉，米拉也跟着松了一口气。“如果你想见他的话——”  
当然是要问韦德昨晚在搞什么啦！米拉立刻点头，对面三只蝙蝠家的罗宾鸟也端着各自新倒的咖啡站了起来。这回是迪克过来引路，米拉在颜值攻击下还有点懵，默默看了眼跟在迪克后面的杰森。  
杰森：习惯脸.jpg  
你习惯你（没血缘的）大哥兼男朋友这个颜值吸引力就好by米拉  
提姆还有点没清醒，走路倒很稳，端着三人中最浓的黑咖啡跟在最后。迪克打开了蝙蝠洞的入口——一人高立式古董钟。  
……等等蝙蝠洞？说好的米拉只是个路人配角？路人配角进什么蝙蝠洞啊这flag？知道了什么大秘密马上就会便当了这是配角定律啊？？？  
满脑子要完要完地跟着下了电梯，蝙蝠洞果然跟漫画电影里差不多黑漆漆又满是高科技。蝙蝠侠没穿制服，盯着面前一大堆屏幕监控着什么，空间很大，到处都有蝙蝠标志的各种大小武器，空地上堆了一大堆……漫画书和电影碟。  
漫画书？电影碟？！？！  
蝙蝠侠没从屏幕前分神，只是对他们开口说了句“死侍在2号房间，康斯坦丁在6号图书室”就没了。迪克杰森提姆都回了句收到，一起围到那堆漫画书前开始翻阅，这些书虽然看着都挺薄的，摞起来堆在一起也有米拉半人高，封面都是……呃，蝙蝠侠与罗宾，超人与蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠：致命玩笑，蝙蝠侠：黑白世界，蝙蝠侠：暗夜骑士归来……  
“你不会是让韦德给你打破次元墙去买我那个宇宙的所有蝙蝠侠漫画动画电影了吧？”米拉目瞪口呆，她还翻到一本蝙蝠侠与美国队长，这个crossover很奇妙了……  
“我觉得我比这上面帅多了。”迪克坐在地上捧着本夜翼漫画翻阅，旁边杰森烦躁地挠头还在衣服里摸索，大概想起了蝙蝠洞不能抽烟又把香烟放回了口袋，迪克还探头瞄了一眼他手上那本红头罩：迷失岁月的漫画。提姆找到自己的红罗宾漫画边喝咖啡边翻阅。米拉看到了大堆电影蓝光的封面，不出意料都是蝙蝠侠系列电影，还有正义联盟和各种DC动画片。  
“那我去找韦德了。”米拉搞明白这里一堆都是跨次元作品后就没兴趣了，提姆给她指出了方向。米拉找到那一片房间区域，估计是休息区和资料区。2号房间门上电子锁小屏幕显示着绿色的“OPEN”。  
她推开房门，韦德一身制服破破烂烂四肢摊开趴在床上……哦豁制服这个破烂得很有水平啊，破洞就像长筒丝袜被扯破那样大大小小的无规律，露出下面坑坑洼洼各种疤痕还呈现粉色的皮肤。床垫上各种脏兮兮，右靴底掉了一半，完好的那一半大概踩到了什么奇怪垃圾，黏糊糊的，两只靴底都对着门的方向。这房间里就一张足够大的医疗床和一些医疗用品能量棒类型的东西，还有个洗手池和马桶，简直迷你休憩单间旅馆，虽然画风也挺像监狱单间就是了，还一股巨浓烈的空气清新剂味儿。  
“韦德——卧槽！”米拉走进去两步正准备试探一下死侍是不是睡着，连声音都放低了些，没想到刚走进就看到韦德连头罩都有一大一小两个相连的破洞，露出了左半边全是凹凸不平的……脸。  
韦德嘟囔了点什么在床垫上蹭了蹭，发出了一点儿小呼噜。  
虽然我想过迟早要见到死侍长啥样但是没想过会是这个情况.jpg  
“盒子们呢？”米拉小声哔哔。  
累死啦。黄盒子冒了出来，超小声地说。  
ZZZZZZ. 白盒子摇摇晃晃。  
嗯现在我知道韦德长啥样了，这半张脸还是挺像瑞安雷诺兹的，不过比电影特效还是更惨了点儿，电影里是牛油果脸的话米拉看到的韦德半脸大概是被捣烂了后的牛油果脸。  
等会儿韦德睡醒米拉肯定要宣布她看到了韦德长啥样，这样韦德就可以再也不用在他们打游戏时戴头罩啦……等等万一韦德睡醒不承认怎么办？有手机。  
米拉掏出现代人类行动必备的手机，为了避免拍照出声，她录了一段韦德睡得流口水的小视频（口水顺着韦德破洞的头罩歪歪扭扭晕开一团）保存证据，刚录好就看到黄色盒子又冒了出来：哥觉得有人在盯着我们欸。  
这个情况是拔刀好呢还是拔刀好呢。白盒子也冒了出来。  
米拉迅速把手机塞进裤袋，蹲在韦德床边双手托腮摆出一副无辜脸。  
果然韦德眼皮颤了颤睁开了（哎嘿眼皮也有奇怪的疤痕痕迹韦德你是怎么做到这一点的？）棕色的虹膜在对上米拉后对焦了，眨巴了一下。  
“韦德我刚发现你没有睫毛欸。”米拉用巨无辜的口吻吐槽。  
韦德-威尔逊啪地一巴掌拍（摸）上了自己的脸，声音奇响无比，然后米拉唯一能看到的那只左眼瞪大了，接着那只手刷地一下就盖住了米拉的脸——一米九的人手当然也不小，破烂手套上不知道沾了啥反正味道也怪怪的——“闭眼睛！不准看，刚刚辣妞你什么【哔——】都没看见巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉——”  
脸和视线都被一巴掌盖得差不多的米拉：……  
完了完了完了我们面罩下一点也不英俊的脸！白盒子嚎啕。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！黄盒子更是大写加粗的英文字母“AHHHHHHHH！”表达情绪。  
“唔都k——”米拉挣扎着想说自己都看到了不过被捂得太严实，她挣扎了一下结果没蹲稳，失去平衡朝后摔坐在了地上，双手总算把韦德这爪子扒开了。韦德反应够快，另一只手迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当之势又盖住了米拉的眼睛。  
“我看到了韦德你还没告诉我你为啥没有睫毛说真的你要是没有头发和睫毛的话那岂不是没有胸毛和腿毛那是不是连【哔——】的毛毛都没有欸——”米拉一口气说完只觉得韦德右手捂的快把她眉骨到太阳穴都给压裂了，她努力扒开这只手，韦德大概跳下了床因为另一只手扣上了米拉后脑勺。  
要被憋死了……米拉挣扎着冲韦德伸出一根中指。  
感觉辣妞要窒息了。黄盒子嘀咕。  
米拉立刻装死，放下了双手整个身体都松弛下来。  
感觉辣妞真的窒息了。白盒子嘀咕。  
韦德……掀开一点儿手指看米拉的反应，米拉做了个大张着嘴歪斜舌头的鬼脸，无比浮夸，对韦德眨了眨眼睛。  
韦德-威尔逊塌下了肩膀，“哥还以为能再拖个三四十章，【哔——】。”他松开了手，米拉向后倒了一点儿，用手撑住地面。韦德扯下了剩下的面罩布料，“看吧。”语气沮丧得跟发现自己想要的独角兽玩具被反派大卸八块还点火烧毁一模一样。  
“你的眼睛比瑞安雷诺兹大点儿。”米拉说。  
韦德直接坐在了地板上，整个人看着有点缩缩的，叹了口巨长的气。“哥本来就跟他长得像好伐。”他双手撑在了自己下巴上，还顺手搓了搓脸。“好啦，现在你知道哥的脸被【哔——】和【哔——】和【哔——】合体之后又被【哔——】了。”他躲着米拉的视线，到处乱看就是不看米拉的脸。  
“其实我就只听到了一连串消音。”米拉承认，在地板上坐得舒服了点，“别忘了我看过电影里面的牛油果脸，你跟电影里差不多嘛。”就是疤疤们长得更凸凹不平了一点儿还深深浅浅地泛着那种老疤痕才有的怪怪的肤色。“你真的没有睫毛欸。”她盯着韦德看了一会儿，没睫毛没眉毛感觉有点儿怪，但这是韦德嘛，没啥关系。  
“哥现在不长毛毛啦。”韦德的棕色眼睛里透露出了一点点紧张，他又搓了搓自己的脸，“反正哥就长这样！你要跟哥绝交还是干嘛的随便你，哥有的是朋友还有超级英雄好基友比如阿内和小蜘蛛还有罗根还有谁谁谁谁谁。”他冲米拉吐舌头略略略。  
米拉翻眼睛，“韦德-威尔逊。”  
“干啥。”韦德警惕地反问，整个人摆出了相当防备的架势。  
“我也是一个打破次元壁来到这个混合多元宇宙的家伙好吗。”米拉吐槽，“什么东西没见过，你这样子根本震惊不了我坚强的小神经。”  
“哦。”韦德撇嘴，“哥都记不得有多少次各种妹子汉子看到哥这个【哔——】脸然后就不联系也不出来一起玩了，哥才不信，除非跟哥一起打打杀杀经历过各种奇奇怪怪的事那才能成为哥的朋友对哥这个脸有点免疫力……”  
“我觉得按这个同人的不着调走向，我应该是和你在这个文里绑定的。”米拉淡定地说，“你要知道人类有个适应阈值来着，再美貌或者丑陋的脸都是看啊看的就习惯了，何况你没缺少任何器官，如果没有毛毛就很惨的话，那秃掉的腐国【-】王子们怎么办。”  
“噫不要提腐国佬的秃头，”米拉掩面，“我去腐国念书的基友们表示那边水质硬，谁去都掉头毛。”  
“所以咱们还是跟以前一样？哥很怀疑。”韦德谨慎地说，盒子们在旁边小声哔哔列举其他人看到韦德的脸后都是什么反应——总之各种嫌弃已经算好点的反应，被吓到昏倒丑到呕吐的几率也不低。米拉听着也觉得韦德这个警惕反应非常正常——换谁被厌恶到这个程度都得心理状况不太好，再加上漫画也显示出死侍的话唠没节操还是有很多人反感，超英里面也有很多人不喜欢死侍。  
这个简单的逻辑推理还是很好懂滴，韦德又有点儿反击又有点儿抗拒的现状让人很容易理解，于是米拉当然一点也不觉得不爽，她伸出手想拍拍韦德的肩膀——韦德马上朝后躲了躲。  
呃。  
“我是想拍个肩，就跟以前一样。”米拉在韦德这个反应下有点紧张了，“你不会是觉得我想打你吧……”  
韦德眼神警惕度MAX，“说不准唷。”他小声嘟囔。黄盒子和白盒子开始列举一些超英在韦德嘴炮把人烦到够呛之后他们是怎么暴打韦德的（虽然韦德也打回去了）。  
“嗯……”米拉想了想，这大概就像那种网上的流浪动物视频，要接近这些饱受饥饿疾病折磨的流浪宠物很困难，得有耐心，花时间精力情感去慢慢让动物放下防备，韦德在暴露真实外表之后的反应也差不多。“给我个机会？给我一个礼拜证明我们俩之间没什么变化，这份交情不以看到你的脸为转移？”  
韦德皱眉，“可是任何人养成一个习惯都需要21天欸，谷歌说的。”  
“先用7天证明我没变，7天内你就假装自己还戴着头罩，一切和之前一样。”米拉提议，“我记得原来看犯罪心理别对我说谎之类的那些剧讲了不少细节，如果我发自内心地抗拒你，各种微表情和肢体语言都能被你的直觉和潜意识捕捉到，很少有人能完全控制自己的生理反应，我又不是变种人或者超能力者或者，蝙蝠侠，你懂的。我觉得你的本能会告诉你我没撒谎，我真觉得你这个样子没问题。”  
韦德怀疑脸，在他现在这个难以描述看着像好莱坞特效化妆一样的脸上这表情可能还有点嫌弃。  
要不我们试试？黄盒子小声哔哔。  
试试就试试。白盒子小声补充。  
“那拉手指。”韦德一脸严肃地伸出了右手小指，“这七天哥要是觉得有一点不对劲，哥就重新戴上头罩，辣妞，咱们再也不提头罩这事，以后哥想怎么戴头罩就怎么戴头罩，懂没？”  
“懂。”米拉伸手跟他勾小指，韦德转了下手腕又伸出拇指，于是他们互相抵了一下拇指盖章确认。韦德观察米拉的反应，米拉一脸懵逼：“……那我能问那一堆漫画是怎么回事么？”  
“哦，蝙蝠让我打破次元壁去你的宇宙啦。”韦德收回手，没有头罩他的面部表情各种丰富，米拉盯着他表情变化觉得可好玩了，果然还是没头罩看着舒爽。他挠了挠头（秃.jpg）又说：“哥跟你缩，两个宇宙的时间线都怪怪的！哥穿过去刚好赶上今年的漫展！混在COSER里面一点也不引人注目，每年的COSPLAY都超超超赞的！哥还买了一大堆周边！不过蝙蝠侠让哥把DC家的所有漫画电影动画什么的都给买回来，嚯！把那一堆东西都塞进次元口袋里可把哥给累劈了。”韦德抹了一把不存在的汗。  
米拉忍不住也挠了挠头：“蝙蝠就没让你顺便把漫威的片子和漫画也买了？”  
“当然了，他是蝙蝠侠。”韦德耸肩，可能是度过了最初的尬聊和突然曝光牛油果脸的紧张感后，现在他大概已经放松下来了。“他给我打了一笔钱让哥拖了一大堆东西回来，哥觉得自己就是个搬运工！不过漫展还是很好玩的，哥还买了套山寨套装去和COSER们玩了两小时。”  
“我觉得这没啥啊，他们都不告诉我你去干嘛了。”米拉想了想还是觉得之前的隐瞒怪怪的，韦德能打破次元墙这事儿其他超英不相信就算惹，但他们看到韦德这么干之后肯定会相信事实存在，买点东西而已，何必隐瞒米拉这个一样知情的穿越党？  
“哥知道有阴谋，”韦德小声哔哔，“所以哥偷偷雇人去黑了作者的电脑。”  
米拉：……………………  
“你把我们这个同人作者的电脑给黑了？”她也小声问。  
韦德用手掩着嘴剧透：“哥还得用翻译才能看懂作者写了什么！中文可他哔的难搞了在线翻译只能看个大概，辣妞你自带汉化功能真是一个关键道具！没汉化很多梗你大概都跟不上，文化差异这个一时很难补得上你懂的。”然后韦德看了看门外忙着看漫画的蝙蝠崽们，打开了自己一样破破烂烂的腰带上的次元口袋，掏出一个优盘。  
“这啥，作者接下来的剧情走向吗？”米拉接过优盘，看着也就8G，装的东西肯定不大。  
“作者根本就没写剧情大纲，只写了几个大事件。”韦德沮丧地说，“这篇文她就是在随机走剧情，哥谭是个大副本，接下来还有FBI和汉尼拔大副本，漫威副本有是有但是这些副本她没一个写大纲的。而且更烦人的是作者硬盘崩了，哥是在她恢复的数据里偷看的word文档，哦哥在这里面存了新鲜出炉的带中文字幕的抢鲜版死侍2。”  
“……字幕组出了？”米拉警觉.jpg  
“刚出没几小时哟~”韦德冲她眨了一下眼睛。“哥早就看过了不过哥还没看过带字幕的抢鲜版来着。”  
“没带电脑来，大概我们能去借一个？”米拉想起了昨晚的游戏房间。“接下来他们还要让你干活吗？”  
“哦，那倒是不需要了，除非他们在蝙蝠洞里有什么事情非得我们这样懂梗的人才能解决。”韦德又挠了挠身上，“噫哥得去洗个澡。”  
“那我们上去休息一下？”米拉说，“别戴面罩！”  
“哥一堆口袋里都装了备用面罩。”韦德一脸不爽，没面罩之后基本自带表情包，顺带他眼睛还是棕色的，配上嫌弃脸有点好笑。他从地板上起身。米拉把小优盘塞进衣袋跟着走出这个休息间。  
蝙蝠侠果然还在看哥谭日常的状况，面前一大堆屏幕。杰森在《红头罩之下》后面抬起视线看了他们一眼，迪克正在和提姆小声聊漫画剧情。韦德打着哈欠，米拉紧跟着他一路回到韦恩大宅，管家侠阿福在入口处淡定地等着他们俩，对韦德的牛油果脸连眉毛都没动一下：“杨小姐，威尔逊先生，早餐厨房里还有，饮料与点心请自行取用。”  
“谢谢，”韦德相当礼貌地回答，“哥可期待你的电视剧了。”  
“我的荣幸。”管家侠说，指给他们去厨房的路。米拉问了昨天的游戏房能不能继续用，也得到了肯定的答复，顺带还得知她和韦德的活动范围基本就在客房和游戏房还有健身房了——反正游戏房有电脑，有网什么都好说。  
韦德打开巨大的冰箱和橱柜看了看内容物，翻了一大堆出来还塞给米拉一些膨化食品之类的零食：“哥穿个次元又在一群宅里面买买买跑了好几天，现在困得要死。”他往嘴里塞了一整个小圆面包边嚼边说，“哥得睡一会儿，先吃点东西再睡几小时，反正蝙蝠都是昼伏夜出，他们就算有情况找上我们也是晚上。”  
“我也好困。”米拉忍不住跟着打瞌睡，“昨晚他们可没说你打破次元，撑着没怎么睡现在我也——哈欠。”  
于是他们俩回到客房，韦德从破破烂烂的制服里挣脱出来快速冲了个澡换上柔软的T恤运动裤，米拉按照盒子们的要求做了个超大三明治，韦德啃完后就倒床继续睡。米拉也困了，给他拉上遮光窗帘，回到沙发上的毯子那儿又补充了一阵子睡眠，等她自然醒后探头看了卧室一眼，韦德还没醒，打着特别卡通风格的“咻噜噜噜”小呼噜。  
瘫在沙发里回了些短信，米拉拆开一包薯片在手机上刷INS，多重平行宇宙的网络自然没有国内辣么牛逼的表情包，好在米拉算得上时间相对充裕，不时还翻回去看看各大网站扫点儿表情包或者新梗什么的。网上没什么新消息，她也没打算暴露自己在蝙蝠侠大宅的位置，网络定位很容易暴露细节。看了下邮箱……似乎接下来有论文要交？还有新的服装设计得做，啊得在接下来的两周内裁五条特定风格的衣服裙子还有一个月内要做男士西装和女士西装设计各两套……头痛。  
客房床头柜里配备了纸笔，米拉轻手轻脚地拿出纸笔准备先打个草稿给作业做点准备——咳手机看邮件这一点就是不方便，等会儿用电脑的时候看看情况顺便再问问同学……“哦韦德？”旁边睡的死沉的韦德-威尔逊大概是补眠结束了，睁开了眼睛，正好看到米拉从床头柜拿纸笔，没戴头罩的脑袋看两眼就习惯了，棕眼睛还有点迷迷糊糊的。  
“睡醒了还是要再睡？”米拉低声问。  
“噫呜呜噫哥要醒了。”韦德咕哝着挣扎起来了，“你要干嘛？”  
“服装设计作业？”米拉说，还保持着半蹲在床头柜边的姿势，挪了挪趴在韦德那张床边。“我在客厅自娱自乐也没问题，你是想再睡还是想起床？我觉得这个时间——”她看了眼床头柜上的无声数字小钟，“下午一点四十？”  
“哦是午餐时间！”韦德弹了起来，“哥要看你对死侍2的评价！”  
“可以啊，反正作业还有时间做。”在这里也很难搞设计，万一蝙蝠家需要把米拉拖去干点什么配角要干的事情……米拉无所谓地回答，然后就看到韦德（没头罩的牛油果版本）一脸谜之表情地盯着她。“干嘛？”  
“辣妞你可真镇定。”  
“看啊看的就习惯了嘛，人类都有审美疲劳，我来之前就看过死侍1，你跟电影特效差不多，就是看着更自然点。”  
“死侍2有更多哥的牛油果脸镜头唷。”韦德套上拖鞋，似乎还有点怀疑，跟米拉的肢体接触也没之前那么自然了。“带着吃的过去看，哥要听你实时吐槽！”  
“你很快就会习惯我这个已经习惯你的脸的习惯的。”米拉吐槽。  
我们绕糊涂了！盒子们一起抱怨。  
“哥很怀疑！”韦德反驳的声音还提高了点，抱着一堆膨化食品催促她去游戏房。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *韦德说的是圣地亚哥漫展，就是每年的SDCC啦，今年的COS也特别好看.jpg（包括满场乱跑的小贱贱）  
> *对我硬盘去年7月10号崩了，然后送去试图重装系统（11号）——重装不能，换了个新硬盘，回来调试半天又崩了（12号）——现在是固态+机械终于稳定了下来（15号才彻底调试完各路软件细节）因为工作还忙于是我16号才把坏盘寄去恢复数据，然而店家也很忙我23号才终于收到了旧硬盘的数据们……  
> 更惨的是，我顺带寄了个移动盘给店家想存旧数据，移动盘时间久了有坏道也崩了……一坏坏两盘，你们感受一下这是何等的悲催……  
> *管家侠出道了，《哥谭》创剧人卖给有线电视网Epix一部10集的《Pennyworth》哈哈哈哈阿福全名就叫阿尔弗雷德-潘尼沃斯哈哈哈哈哈哈。这部剧集的故事将主要讲述阿尔弗莱德·潘尼沃斯的起源故事，剧情将讲述他是如何由一名前英国空军特种部队（SAS）战士组建一个秘密公司并同蝙蝠侠的父亲汤马斯·韦恩在上世纪60年代的伦敦合作的故事。


	34. 集体利益与个人倾向

“所以你真没有死侍3了？”米拉抱着之前拆的那包薯片，韦德打开了一罐汽水。  
“哥要带新人，所以死侍3会有一大批新人跟着哥混，到时候就是X特攻队，可不是那个全片灯光又黑又暗剧情一坨屎除了哈莉奎因谁都看不清的自杀小队。”韦德说，跟米拉一起陷进了豆袋沙发里，电影看着还有点卡卡的（山寨资源还能咋地，所以为什么这个平行宇宙也是某个地方没有引进！！！）  
“所以死侍2是一部合家欢电影。”米拉在开头吐槽之后炫酷了很多（换了“你杀我狗我杀你全家”的导演嘛很懂了）的打斗戏加配乐之后瞅到这句台词，“预告片里那个小胖胖就是你这次的次要主角——还是三号主角？这部有电索（Cable）我真想知道你家阿内是个什么画风……哦shit我好像还没看复联三。”  
“复联三在你那个原本宇宙的网上已经被很多人骂导演了唷。”韦德说，开了一盒体积很大的果冻。  
“哈？这帮人真的很闲啊？”米拉翻白眼，“我好像还没看到影评家骂导演骂编剧？如果导演搞砸了按漫威的尿性马上就换导演补拍好吗，看看上一部复联的尾灯？那个【哔——】起码在我知道的网评上已经黄了，复联四可没换导演。”  
韦德用盒子里配给的塑料小叉叉把果冻划分成小块，“吃果冻吗？”他戳了一块递过来，米拉一口咬住，把薯片递过去，韦德把果冻盒子伸过来接住了薯片并用小叉叉把薯片捣碎跟果冻混合。  
米拉看了他的果冻盒子一眼后啥也没说，说了也没用，反正说了韦德也不会改变吃法。刚回到荧幕上就看到剧情突变然后……“凡妮莎？！凡妮莎？！？！”她差点捏碎半包薯片，扭头看向韦德。  
“读者们我们现在要剧透了唷，”韦德耸肩，“电影剧情？凡妮莎还忙着她的超英事业呢。”  
在席琳迪翁的歌声中迎来了一个颓废的死侍，然后他又双叒被钢力士捡走了，并被安利加入X战警（又？）剧情走向了人类和变种人的冲突——那个小胖胖罗素aka变种人（没错他也叫罗素XDDDD）正好需要X战警的帮助，剧情于是顺畅地走了下去。死侍试图帮助罗素，但他发现那个“变种人收治孤儿院”在虐待这些倒霉孩子，立刻看不下去——于是和罗素一起被扔进冰盒监狱。此时在（惨得不行的）未来，电索为了改变过去穿越回来要干掉罗素……  
米拉：“我记得你不杀小孩，不管小孩有多坏。”看了一些死侍漫画后得出的大致结论，韦德当然是有底线的，不杀小孩也不强哔别人。  
“噫为什么要杀小孩？”韦德嚼着果冻和薯片碎，“把那包芝士辣翅味薯片给我。”  
米拉抓起那包薯片撕开递了过去。“因为如果有人杀小孩，那你也可能活不到成年？小概率问题，我随便瞎想的不要当真。”  
“这也是个很不错的脑洞欸。”韦德说，给果冻上倒了点薯片。电影进行到了电索也就是阿内穿越，韦德吹起口哨：“看！阿内！灭霸在电影里超帅de！！！”  
“你家内森穿越过来这镜头就像终结者里面的州长，只不过阿内穿着连体装……呃啊这还是有点社情。”米拉评价，“演员真塞克西。罗素这孩子真的惨，胖子也太受歧视了……又让我想起了被‘好女不过百’那种沙雕言论支配的恐惧。”  
“这会儿电影里的哥可救不了罗素，”韦德评价，“虽然是大家都懂的剧情套路，但是哥的电影总不会那么无聊地感动全球你懂。”  
“顺带雪绪（Yukio）很可爱呀。”米拉说。  
“超可爱的一对。”韦德捧着果冻盒子说。“哥可受不了种族歧视，变种人也是人类，然后瞧瞧那些普通人对他们干了什么？X战警基本就是个60年代种族歧视的隐喻，还性别歧视，因为那是X-men，好歹也该叫X-People。”  
“我觉得也是。”米拉点头，“人和人之间是不一样的，变种人可能比普通人类强也可能比普通人类弱，怎么就没见那些沙雕男人给女性同工同酬呢？他们还不带孩子不做家务——现在很多法律开始完善这一部分了，不过在我的国家这部分法律还是一坨那什么。”  
“连印度都开始反思了不过最惨的还是某类X教国家。”韦德摆出嫌弃脸。“不是哥吐槽，哥还没见过某个大国反思他们几百年前对印第安人干了什么呢。”  
“历史嘛，请分享胜利者刚编的故事。”米拉跟着吐槽。在一通非常牛逼的死侍电索干架后这个故事主线就流畅地走了起来。“我脚得这剧本写得比死侍1丰富不少欸，两三条个人剧情线合并成了主线，预算多就是棒啊。”她咀嚼着说。“打斗场面和配乐也非常OK。”  
“哥也觉得很棒棒。”韦德又开了瓶啤酒。  
游戏室的房门又被敲响了，米拉按了暂停，停在X特攻队战前计划上，刚看到死侍对临时小队的人介绍“注意这个电索，他身高5尺11寸比漫画里矮”——管家侠打开了门：“非常抱歉打扰了电影时光，布鲁斯老爷希望你们二位能去一趟蝙蝠洞。”  
米拉：看向韦德。  
韦德：WTF？  
韦德：“那就去？”  
米拉：“去就去。”反正是在别人家里吃喝别人的食物睡客房还用别人的电脑。  
于是又下了蝙蝠洞，漫画电影动画片什么的大概都被收了起来，只剩下蝙蝠侠（没穿制服）与迪克和杰森小声交流，提姆在等着他们，还有之前见了一面的康斯坦丁正在翻一本破破烂烂的书。  
人到齐了这肯定是有事找他们，米拉低声吐槽：“感觉终于有正事找上我们了。”  
“哥也这么觉得。”韦德小声吐槽回来，盒子们也“我们懂。”  
米拉看了一眼韦德，可能是因为要面对蝙蝠家搞事，这会儿他一脸怀疑（没头罩看着确实更自然了50%表情也更好懂）顺带米拉自己也不知道自己的配角路人的戏份在这个蝙蝠家大集合中能搞出啥来……总之先看看情况。  
“你听说过拉撒路池吗？”提姆问了米拉这个问题。  
“没听过，这是什么？”米拉回答并反问。“DC漫画里的梗？”  
“圣经故事啦，辣妞你是个无神论是不是？”韦德说，“拉撒路（Lazarus）这个人病危没等到耶稣救治就死了，然后耶稣说他会复活，四天后拉撒路就从山洞里走了出来。”  
“……确定不是这个人假死吗？”米拉困惑地问。  
提姆露出了一点困惑：“作为无神论者，你是这么想的吗？”  
“圣经是什么年代流传下来的？公元前？”米拉耸肩，“目前好像还没考古证实公元前那个原始社会里面医疗技术胜过现代社会，拉撒路生病导致心跳呼吸微弱假死的几率很大啊。”  
“无神论者跟我们这些宗教国家长大的人可完全不同，”韦德在旁边举手补充，“说真的，无神论者的理智可比虔诚教徒可信得多，至少哥是这么觉得的。”  
“不过我都到了这个世界，显然在这个多重宇宙里天堂和地狱是存在的。”米拉说，“我还见过那些在天堂地狱穿梭过的人——没错也包括康斯坦丁。既然天堂地狱总有人开后门跑来跑去，那岂不就是和人类长得不一样的类似外星人的世界？”她挠了挠比之前长了点的短发，“而且更惨的是，那几个世界来的人，比如天使还有恶魔或者各种怪物，一个个都比人类厉害，人类还随随便便就被各种砍杀，想想就很无趣。”  
旁边杰森看了他们这边一眼，迪克已经发展到跟蝙蝠侠互瞪了，声音压得很低，米拉也懒得听清那边在聊什么正事。  
提姆这会儿露出了一点儿哭笑不得的表情，大概也不知道该说点什么——呃毕竟从小受到宗教熏陶的这个国度？无神论者米拉其实也有点儿懵逼，当然这个多元宇宙有各种神的存在也不能否认啦。  
“……所以拉撒路池是啥？池子？里面的水能复活生命？”米拉问。  
“是个泥沼池。”提姆回答，“池水能够使伤口痊愈，疾病消失，但过量使用会使人神志失去控制。”  
“……哦。”米拉感觉有点儿懂了，看向韦德：“相当于你的治愈因子。”  
“X试剂在不同人身上起的作用也不同。”韦德耸耸肩膀。  
迪克那边和蝙蝠侠从小声哔哔现在到了提高声音。“你不能这么做！”迪克反驳，而蝙蝠侠只一脸严肃地回应：“这是最好的办法。”  
杰森哼了一声，怎么看都是嘲讽脸。他轻拍了一下迪克的背：“他把我弄回来的目的显然就是这个，迪基鸟，跟漫画里一模一样。”  
他走到提姆和米拉韦德这边，康斯坦丁也合上了那本破书走了过来：“这肯定是你的第二次危机，毫发无损地穿越两个世界——我听说日本那里管这种事叫‘神隐’。”  
“动画片里常有这种梗，虽然我觉得更像是被拐跑的人又找不回来于是就当神隐了。”米拉说，“所以到底找我来干嘛？”  
“研究你怎么穿过这两个世界的间隙还没受伤。”康斯坦丁摸出一支烟，杰森瞪了他一眼，康斯坦丁不得不只能把烟叼在牙齿间没能点燃。  
“哥才是那个真的打破次元墙的人欸！”韦德双手叉腰抗议，“哥还给你弄到了漫画！”这话他是对康斯坦丁说的。  
“你那个穿越可没法复制。”康斯坦丁吐槽，香烟咬得上下摇晃。“同一批乘客和机组人员里现在只剩6个人还活着，你是其中之一。”  
米拉皱眉思考：“所以是我乘坐的那架飞机穿越了，整个飞机上的所有人都来到了这个多元宇宙。”真是穿越到处有随便谁都能穿，套路啊套路。  
“没错，”提姆回答，“经过多方调查，飞机上一共有机组人员15名，乘客245名。截至昨晚零点，260名穿越人类已有170名飞离此处，84名被证实死亡。”  
米拉：………………  
“我真命大？”米拉试探着说了句吐槽，这情况不吐槽还能咋地，跳个舞庆祝劫后余生吗？这学期都快过完了。“这些人都是因为什么死的？”  
提姆把米拉引向旁边一台电脑，韦德跟在旁边一脸不懂，看着提姆打开了一个文件给米拉看，是目前死亡的机上人员名单，配照片住址还有死亡调查记录。其中有半数都是FBI啊CIA啊警方调查之类的记录。  
韦德：“我已经听到了辣妞内心满是吐槽。”  
没错没错。黄盒子说。  
我们也这么觉得。白盒子补充。  
米拉看了眼旁边等她看完的提姆，又看了看韦德，勾手指示意韦德靠近点儿——韦德把耳朵凑过来，米拉小声问：“蝙蝠侠这样黑进FBI那边的数据库没问题吗？”  
“在哥谭肯定是没问题咯，反正哥是不给钱就不会提供情报的雇佣兵。”韦德也小声回答。  
“听着不怎么程序正义啊，”米拉皱眉，又看向提姆，提姆完美诠释了“我听到了你们在说啥但是我保持了镇定自若扑克脸”，她又小声问：“蝙蝠也不杀人，这不就是在坚持程序正义吗？但他黑进数据库这事儿可不程序正义，难怪蝙蝠侠必须隐身而钢铁侠就可以亮出身份。”  
“人总是不完美的嘛辣妞，”韦德伸手拍了拍米拉的头顶，“对他们来说肯定是结果正义更重要啦，在不同环境下社会对超级英雄的要求也不同。”  
“我感觉要弄懂这件事必须得多多学习社会经济法律和一大堆知识，我会脑壳痛的。”米拉叹气，放弃了思考这个问题，回到死亡名单上。飞机上的乘客有16人连同一名导游是来这里观光的游客，都被安排在一个酒店里，当晚发生抢劫案有5人死亡，剩下的人连夜乘机返回祖国并雇了本地律师提起诉讼。然后有11人在这段时间内食物中毒或急性疾病发作抢救无效去世。接下来的死亡名单上有车祸有意外触电有在浴缸滑倒摔断脖子，还有不小心被恐怖小组织误伤而死，还有3个倒霉蛋去打猎结果死于动物踩踏事故。  
“除去抢劫案和恐怖事件外，其余都是意外死亡或者自然死亡？”米拉问。  
提姆点点头，“连同你在内，现在只剩下6个人还活着。”  
“你们监控了剩下的人吗？”  
“X档案部门在监控。”提姆回答。旁边康斯坦丁不知道什么时候站到了他们旁边，示意自己有一点关系。这时电脑上跳出了一个新邮件，米拉让开位置，提姆看了邮件，将屏幕转向她：“这个人也死了，吃肉排太快卡住气管导致窒息。”  
“都能凑出一百种死法了。”米拉吐槽，“我还活着真是幸运啊。”  
“有两名女性来到这里打工，帮子女带孩子。”提姆解释，“她们目前并没意识到两个宇宙的区别。这一个是来谈生意，下周飞离此地。”他指出一个带照片的男人，又指出最后一个同样来念大学的年轻女孩，点开了她的资料——目前交了个这个宇宙的男朋友，学业远比米拉忙碌，也不是一个日常看超英电影的粉，似乎还没发觉自己穿越了宇宙。  
“我有一个疑问，”米拉指出，“那个旅游团飞离本地后，再也没有得到他们的消息？”  
提姆点点头，“我们的推测倾向于他们再度穿越回到了原本世界，机组人员也一样。”  
“那不是还带走了你们这个宇宙的普通人？”米拉追问。  
“我们也在追踪这些失踪人口，大部分同机乘客都乘飞机再度返回了这个宇宙。”  
“但是因为这两个宇宙没有一个明显的次元通道，所以你们也不太确定？”米拉问，“派人跟他们一起乘机了吗？”  
“那是X档案的职责范围。”提姆回答，“目前我们的问题需要你和威尔逊先生帮忙。”  
“叫哥韦德就行。”韦德随随便便地趴在电脑椅的靠背上面，正好呼吸还能吹到米拉头顶的几根头发，有点痒，米拉挠了挠头顶。  
“根据最近十年的飞机奇闻异事和X档案的追踪，”提姆解释，“穿越不同宇宙会造成一系列蝴蝶效应，同时也取决于穿越者和另一宇宙的联系有多深。”他对米拉和韦德示意，“你是这一批穿越者中与我们联系和互动最紧密的一个。”  
“这在我那边的穿越小说里叫主角光环。”米拉叹气，“不过我目前在做的都是自保，我对你们超级英雄的世界不感兴趣，只要你们拯救世界或者毁灭世界的同时别波及到我的日常生活就行。”  
“蝙蝠侠有一个敌人叫拉尔斯-艾尔-古尔，”提姆解释，“他的女儿塔利亚是达米安的母亲，也就是布鲁斯最小的儿子。半年前拉尔斯和一个神秘法师合作，想利用拉撒路池洗脑自己的手下，但魔咒出错导致开启了数个指向不明的时空虫洞，拉尔斯与神秘法师去向不明。塔利亚想阻止他，达米安过于年轻莽撞也跟去调查，现在他们俩都失踪了。”  
“我大致了解了，”米拉点点头，虽然除了知道达米安是蝙蝠亲生儿子外其他人完全不认识。“你们需要我们做什么？”  
“死侍能找出——这么说好了，剧透。”提姆想了想选了这么个说法，“我们在尽力提高穿越拉撒路池水的胜算，只要沾到这池水，人类的神志就会受到影响，蝙蝠这里没有变种人，我们也不能让其他人来冒险。”  
米拉看了眼韦德，坐在电脑椅子上仰头看马赛克脸还挺好玩的，又看向坐在对面椅子里一脸凝重思考的提姆。“所以你们就让韦德这个后天成为的变种人来操作？”  
“噫其实哥不用魔法也能打破次元壁，就是每次之后哥的脑壳都会痛痛痛。”韦德回答，“给钱哥就干！”  
“那个魔咒需要和一定量的拉撒路池水配合才能打开空间通道。”提姆说，“不像飞机带来的穿越那样难以预测。”  
“……那你们要找我来干嘛？”米拉又懵逼了，“我是个普通人啊，除了穿越了这个宇宙以外。”  
“我们需要给你做体检，以及让你和韦德一同穿越次元壁——用韦德的方式。”提姆说，“我们要尽可能收集这类穿越数据。”  
“其实在你们的宇宙里穿越也是很常见的剧情，”韦德插嘴，两只胳膊搭在椅背顶端，下面搁在手臂上。“哥得跟你说一下啊小红鸟，辣妞这里是她自己的故事线，哥在这段时间和辣妞的故事线是绑定的，一旦她出什么状况，哥就得被弹到另一个故事线或者鬼知道什么宇宙里面了，可能又是个同人宇宙。现在辣妞在你们这里，你们这个哥谭宇宙跟辣妞的故事线接轨了之后，物理法则可能会受到一点她那个宇宙逻辑的影响。”  
提姆点点头，“我们的确有一些穿越与魔法相关的装置与咒语，但对于米拉你来说太危险了，你在这种穿越中可能难以自保。”  
“我也觉得我难以自保，”米拉承认，“你们都是受过训练反应敏捷的超级英雄，我只是个健身了一段时间，知识面不够全的普通人类。”  
“所以这件事必须准备到万无一失。”提姆说，邀请米拉站起来跟他走，“你也能帮助我们分析韦德在打破次元时所遇到的状况。”  
“我昨晚可没见过韦德打破次元壁。”米拉说，有点儿怀疑地看向蝙蝠那边大概和迪克吵完了，布鲁斯面无表情，迪克看起来相当愤怒，杰森倒是十分镇定。康斯坦丁已经把那根烟咬得皱起来了，手里在翻转玩着他的打火机，没点火。  
“看来解释清楚了，”杰森看向他们三人，“先让他们两个有经验的试水，然后再让我去找恶魔崽子。”  
米拉看向韦德，韦德用手掩着嘴提示：“就是蝙蝠唯一有血缘的儿子达米安。”  
布鲁斯看向提姆，提姆点点头，他就转身去了另一条走廊。提姆看向大哥迪克，迪克刚揉搓了一把脸，看起来很心累，但也接收到了他的示意。杰森对康斯坦丁递了个眼神，康斯坦丁把皱巴巴的香烟从牙齿间取下来：“那么，这就是我的活计了，都跟我来。”  
他们走向了第三条走廊，蝙蝠洞很大，走廊也格外宽敞，走廊边的高科技墙壁还有摄像头都很先（有）进（钱）的样子。米拉抬头看向蝙蝠洞的顶端，黑漆漆的，偶尔还能听到蝙蝠振翅声，看蝙蝠洞的宽敞程度估计是跟一个大型音乐厅差不多。  
康斯坦丁把他们带入了一个整扇门板都写着“魔法，咒语”还有好几种语言估计意思差不离的空间里，说意思差不离是因为米拉还看到了中文和日文的“魔法”“魔咒”这类词组，大概是为了让语言不通的咒语书也能快速找到地点保存才把整个门涂得跟涂鸦现场差不多，相当实用。  
“下次我要设计涂鸦风的衣服。”米拉咕哝。  
康斯坦丁开了这扇大门，里面长得很像电影里那种到处堆满了咒语书还有瓶瓶罐罐奇怪物的房间，只不过这内部空间很大东西又都摆得很整齐罢了。  
“……浴缸？”米拉盯着房间中央摆着的白色超大浴缸感觉非常魔幻，“这是什么神奇的浴缸？看着像个双人浴缸啊。”而且里面还绿莹莹的，像撒了荧光剂一样。  
“这就是拉撒路池的池水。”杰森大概心情很好，对米拉说。“绿色反光的，要看一眼吗，千万别碰到它。”  
米拉凑过去看了一眼，顿时觉得这荧光剂撒得十分不到位，这传说中能生死人肉白骨的拉撒路池水居然绿得不均匀，还有点半透明，看着跟随便倒了点染料进去似的，绿得还挺辣眼睛。“看着不怎么样啊。”  
“是不怎么样。”杰森说，“你知道自己要做什么吗？”  
“试试看打破次元并给你们提供经验。”米拉回答。  
“哥觉得不大可能。”韦德在旁边皱眉，“哥能打破次元墙是因为哥知道作者安排的摄像机在哪，但辣妞你处于这个故事线里是看不到的，来来来哥给你们演示一遍。”他看了看周边，“你们的蝙蝠摄像头准备好了吗？”  
“一直开着。”提姆回答。  
“好咧。”韦德这会儿还穿着普通T恤和运动裤来着，他直接走到离米拉左侧两三步距离的空间，周围除了空气什么都没有——然后他敲了敲摄像头，还传出了敲击音：“嘿呀读者们？”  
米拉看了看他敲的方向，“果然我什么都看不到欸，我能摸得到读者视角的摄像头吗？”  
韦德扶住了摄像头，又敲了敲，当然也有敲中东西的声响，但米拉顺着他敲的位置只能摸到空气。迪克杰森提姆都一脸谨慎地观察韦德的动作——这会儿韦德的短袖T恤可遮掩不了什么，他满是疤痕的手指上也什么都没有。  
“看来我只能提供自己看穿越小说的经验了。”米拉叹气，“在我自己的故事线里我无法打破自己的次元墙。”  
“我听说在你的国家，穿越小说非常流行。”提姆说。  
“没错。”米拉说，“各种奇奇怪怪的可能性都被写过了，除了我不知道整个穿越过程的物理和魔法逻辑以外，穿越后遇到的危险和各种环境不对语言不通的障碍我都见过了，小心点就好。而且穿越的危险一般很难躲过去，活下来的要么够聪明，要么运气够好。”  
“看来这会儿我可以开始了。”康斯坦丁示意他们让开点距离，从风衣口袋里掏出一个小包，取出长得很像粉笔的一截白色短条，开始围着这个超大浴缸（还装了不到一半的拉撒路池水）画魔法阵。  
米拉和韦德站旁边围观，魔法阵画得挺快，可见康斯坦丁平时画得很多，而且直线曲线还画得很完美，跟尺子工具画出来基本没差。  
“看着好复杂啊。”米拉看着逐渐成型的魔法阵感慨，“SPN那剧里的魔法阵都什么玩意儿，这才叫酷炫的魔法阵。”  
康斯坦丁画完的时候蝙蝠侠穿好了全套制服从某个米拉不知道的地方悄无声息地出现了，还把米拉吓了一跳：“嚯！这也太蝙蝠了，您就不能出个声吗？！”  
“如果这会儿我在念咒语，错了一个音导致把整个哥谭夷为平地也很正常。”康斯坦丁看了蝙蝠侠一眼，全身黑色制服的蝙蝠侠看着很酷，披风遮住了除了面具和下巴以外的一切细节，但在这个魔法房间的光线下各种纹理高科技装备都看不大清楚什么的……呃。  
“辣妞你脸上的表情是那种想到了非常谜的吐槽但是又不敢说的样子。”韦德插嘴，“来来来小声说。”  
“我不是说这制服不酷，”米拉就小声跟韦德哔哔，“主要是全身黑色，你懂的，太黑了这个光线，又只露出下巴，让我想起某教的那啥……袍子，你懂的，套头遮全身那种，说出来感觉要被读者打死。”  
“读者可没法穿过次元墙来打你，再说了那个袍子也不在古XX里面被明文规定出来，都是有些人试图搞事还控制女性所导致的结果。”韦德拍了拍她的肩膀，米拉摊手：“读者去殴打作者怎么办？期望作者做好隐私保护吧。”  
“我听到了。”康斯坦丁在旁边加入话题，“Love birds，那三只小蝙蝠也去换装了。你们俩在这干嘛？提供技术指导？”  
“大概是提供经验？我也不知道，只要我顺利活下来就行，最好别缺胳膊少腿也没有后遗症。”米拉胆战心惊地看了眼蝙蝠侠，不过蝙蝠侠似乎没在意米拉刚刚的谜之脑回路，倒是站在魔法阵边缘盯着那个巨型浴缸不知道在想什么。  
几句话的时间里迪克杰森和提姆都换装回来了，夜翼制服当然很帅，提姆的红罗宾制服也挺好看的，杰森看着更像是穿了身马上要去丛林探险的衣服，夹克长裤短靴，胳膊下夹着个红色头盔。除了蝙蝠侠没人戴面具。  
提姆大概启动了什么机关，把米拉和韦德请到了房间一处明显地面与其他地方不同的位置，然后周围就升起了一股能量，形成一个能量罩，把两人都隔在离魔法阵有点距离但不至于看不清楚的位置里。康斯坦丁还过来看了两眼这个能量罩：“这个咒语挺不错，扎塔娜做的？”  
提姆给出了肯定回答，隔在安全区的米拉又向韦德查漏补缺：“谁是扎塔娜？”“正义联盟的魔法师啦辣妞。”  
现在米拉可以和韦德安全围观蝙蝠家与康斯坦丁搞拉撒路池穿越了，提姆还给他们指出在后面墙上的按钮可以提供食物饮料以及墙后的厕所还有应急出口（非常周到的考虑）。韦德戳开储备区的冰箱门，“有字母饼干和能量棒，还有点巧克力。”  
“我觉得蝙蝠家搞这个还是挺危险的，有汽水吗？”米拉也过去看了一眼，和韦德拿出零食来吃——有点不厚道但谁叫他们是蝙蝠家故事线里的配角呢。  
康斯坦丁开始念咒语，启动了这个浴缸魔法阵，整个复杂魔法阵都发出了微微的绿光，一看就很邪恶。“不觉得这个梗很像奇异博士咩，一个邪恶的次元入口需要邪恶的拉撒路池水做媒介，再来个魔法阵。”韦德边吃字母饼干边吐槽，“可惜漫威DC没联动，这种穿越叫奇异博士来用悬戒画个圈圈不就完结了。”  
“那我们也用不着在这里了。”米拉跟着吐槽，两人干脆坐在安全区地板上看他们低声吵架——迪克越来越激动，语速飞快还打手势，蝙蝠侠在不停反驳，旁边提姆看着很是苦恼地唉声叹气，杰森跟康斯坦丁分享了同一打火机的一次点火，各点了一支烟。  
“虽然我们在这里是配角，但看他们这个画风好像矛盾还挺大。”米拉从韦德那包字母饼干里抓了几块。“他们打算派谁去穿越荧光绿浴缸虫洞？”  
“哥觉得是杰森，辣妞你没看过漫画和DC动画大概不知道？”韦德说，米拉点头，他继续科普：“杰森本来是第二任罗宾你懂的，后来发生了一起超惨的悲剧，小丑抓住了当时只有15岁的杰森，用撬棍把他折磨打死了。”  
米拉静默一秒，“卧槽我要骂人了！”  
“而且杰森这个死因还是因为第二任罗宾的漫画不受读者欢迎，”韦德说，手里拿了罐西柚汽水，米拉手里是桃子口味。“所以当时的编辑部就搞了个电话投票，最后读者用微量优势选择让漫画中的小罗宾去死——虽然是个虚构人物没错啦但是当时也引起了很大争议，后来还衍生出其他蝙蝠侠宇宙什么的不用管啦。总之，杰森还站在这里是因为之前他们说的塔利亚把他泡进了拉撒路池，杰森伤得超重的基本死透了？细节哥也记不清了，反正红头罩是唯一一个泡过拉撒路池复活而且脑子没坏的反英雄啦。”  
米拉看向那边夜翼跟蝙蝠侠开始动手干架的打斗现场（打得非常好看，没毛病）杰森仍然站在康斯坦丁旁边跟他一起抽烟，表情平静地看着他大哥兼男朋友跟养父兼蝙蝠侠动手，提姆看着有点无奈但似乎劝不动。“他们语速太快我听不清。”她承认，“夜翼从刚才就在和蝙蝠争执了，是为了杰森吗？”  
“哥觉得有可能，毕竟是男朋友？不是官方男朋友但同人配对里面很受欢迎唷。”  
“拉撒路池让人死而复生，顺带搞乱脑子？”米拉在梳理目前得到的信息，“那杰森已经泡过一遍，是不是蝙蝠认为他能承受住这个危险再来一遍，所以打算让他去泡池水魔法阵穿越拯救世界？”  
红罗宾看向米拉这边：“你想得没错。”  
“哦是这样。”米拉耸肩，“那杰森想去吗？”  
杰森叼着烟看了过来，绿眼睛隔着几乎完全透明的能量罩投射过来有点儿好笑的情绪，反正那视线里似乎是觉得米拉这个随口一问挺有意思。“瞧，布鲁斯。”他转向刚刚停手的蝙蝠侠和夜翼，夜翼退开了几步，站在杰森身边，戴着黑色手套的手放在他胳膊上（米拉再瞎也看得出这是无言的支持）。杰森把抽完的烟蒂丢在地板上用鞋底碾灭，“她不了解哥谭这些破事也会问出这样的问题，而你什么也没有。”  
“这是成功率最高的方案，”蝙蝠侠的声音肯定经过变声器处理，听起来非常像咆哮。米拉下意识一抖，缩了缩又想起这是在能量罩后面应该没事，韦德看了她一眼。“你能救出数百条生命！”蝙蝠侠对杰森低吼，几步逼到了他面前，黑色披风看着有点可怖。夜翼几乎马上就要隔在他们之间，但杰森也没退缩，轻轻拉开了夜翼的手。  
“我可没说我不愿去拯救世界，”杰森从夹克口袋里掏出一副多米诺面具戴上，遮住了他的绿眼睛，将腋下的红色头盔戴在了头上，变声器立刻改变了他的嗓音，更低沉也更也威慑感：“送别人去很可能马上就得死的战场，你也懒得给点祝福什么的？这可没什么礼貌，阿尔弗雷德会很失望。”  
“杰，”夜翼抓住了他的手臂。“现在还没法确定池水的二次影响——”  
“你他妈不能跟来，布鲁德海文需要夜翼。”红头罩伸出双手一把捧住了夜翼的脸，这动作让米拉的心脏跟着跳了一下，看着有种古怪的亲密感。“看到蝙蝠在旁边气炸我爽爆了好吗！我没那么容易再死一次，等我把恶魔崽子拖回来你想怎么关他禁闭都行。”  
“还有塔利亚。”红罗宾补充。  
“行，行，还有恶魔崽子他老妈。”红头罩虽然戴着头盔看不到表情，但米拉倒觉得这句话他翻了个白眼，杰森隔着头罩贴了贴夜翼的额头，走过来跟红罗宾抱了一下肩膀，然后走向康斯坦丁和魔法阵。  
“走进这些咒语圈内就行。”康斯坦丁说，烟烧到了末尾。他把烟在地板上熄灭，翻开了咒语书。  
蝙蝠侠沉默着。


	35. 理智与情感与怪物

米拉和韦德边吃零食边看魔法穿越现场。康斯坦丁示意红头罩站在咒语圈里，红头罩坐在了浴缸边等着他在咒语圈边边角角放点儿必须的咒语道具材料，然后捧着咒语书开始搞这个穿越魔法。念咒当然是没有汉化，内容也完全不懂，米拉听着也分辨不出英语口音还是其他地方的口音。  
蝙蝠侠保持着他的黑暗沉默画风，披风收拢得整个人从头黑到脚，只露出下巴和白色的眼睛（大概是护目镜）。夜翼红罗宾也戴上了多米诺面具遮住眼睛，浴缸里的邪恶绿色池水在咒语圈圈启动发光时，跟着发出更加辣眼睛的绿荧光。红头罩在康斯坦丁干活时视线跟着看了一圈，池水咕嘟嘟起了泡，看上去跟沸腾没两样。  
米拉：“我感觉挺紧张的，这穿越肯定相当危险。”  
“哥没看过这段剧情，估计是DC编剧未采用的剧本或者是作者心血来潮突然搞事。”韦德补充，“不过DC编剧乱写也不是第一次了，官方OOC最为致命啊辣妞。”  
红罗宾按了一下耳朵里的接收器听取一些消息后，又扭头看了看米拉韦德这边，他小跑向墙边按了个什么按钮操作，米拉和韦德这边的墙里又打开了一块屏幕实时摄影播放房间中心浴缸里的沸腾情形。  
米拉从韦德手里的袋子摸了几块小饼干：“我看那些超自然剧里面，一旦有什么魔法或者天使魔鬼怪物出现，第一个暗示有问题的就是电力系统，比如灯光闪烁，断电，或者无线电杂音？”  
红罗宾这会儿已经站到了米拉韦德这块安全区附近，自然听到了米拉的疑问：“电力与无线电也是能量的一种，严格来说它们最初都来自大自然。只有魔法能量不稳定时才会干扰电力与磁场相关的数据。”  
屏幕上红头罩已经按照康斯坦丁的指示迈进大浴缸里，池水因为他的体积上涨了一些。  
“还是冷的。”红头罩评价那些冒泡的池水，康斯坦丁示意他躺下：“完全浸到池水里，这玩意儿会起效的，成功的话会在你窒息的那一瞬间打开通道，把你送到那些空间里面，但这咒语不能把你送到指定地点，你得自己找出那些人在哪。”  
“猜到了。”红头罩口吻充满嘲讽，“就没想过这会是个轻松的活儿。”  
“如果失败……？”夜翼低声问。  
“失败他就会被拉撒路池水呛死，”康斯坦丁说，表情里还有点“看吧这是你们自己选的路”这个意思，“然后再被拉撒路池水复活，至于复活回来是个什么样子我可不能保证。”  
“这套衣服肯定得报废了，蓝鸟，”红头罩的头盔转向夜翼，“你欠我一套新装备。”头盔歪了一点点，那白色护目镜框的位置扫过红罗宾和米拉韦德这里：“盯着点我那边地盘的交易，小红。现在是时候祝我好运了兄弟们。”他戴着防护手套的手指按了头盔上一个小机关，看了蝙蝠侠的位置一眼，“Bye，我去把自己呛死了，回见，B。”  
蝙蝠侠动也没动，从米拉这个角度也看不出他的下半张脸是什么表情。  
红头罩说完，向下坐在了浴缸里，毫不犹豫地躺倒，翻滚的池水把他完全淹没。夜翼和红罗宾握紧拳头，康斯坦丁再次念出一连串咒语，绕着整个咒语范围走了一整个圈，咒语的圈的光芒从白色变成了红色，和绿色发光的拉撒路池水对比鲜明。  
米拉紧张得都快跟着窒息了，韦德在旁边接着吃零食，他们盯着屏幕上浸在拉撒路池水里的红头罩，在绿池水下那头盔式头罩的颜色看着怪怪的有点好笑，但再好笑也是杰森得在拉撒路池水里把自己窒息——基本等于呛水而死才能启动邪恶穿越虫洞。  
“这一幕有点儿像电影版地狱神探里面那个打开视界的浴缸浸泡剧情。”韦德小声说。  
是有点儿像，除了站在咒语圈外的康斯坦丁是金发风衣更接近演员马特瑞安的画风而不是基努里维斯版，这个穿越咒语只有红头罩一个人承受窒息之苦……有点惨啊红头罩。  
“电影里蕾切尔薇兹也在浴缸里窒息了好吗。”米拉跟着小声哔哔。“这个过程不可能好受——超英这行真是得牺牲太多东西了。”  
屏幕实况展示躺进池水之下的红头罩，有头盔盖住整个脑袋，米拉也看不到他现在是什么反应，只看到红头罩从一开始的躺平到头罩里冒出一串吐气气泡，渐渐气泡消失，他在池水里开始轻微挣扎，紧紧握拳似乎在控制自己别乱动别本能地想冒出水面换气——挣扎从幅度很小变成了剧烈挣动，杰森窒息了，拉撒路池水像粘稠的能量膜一般紧紧捆住了他的肢体，米拉看着屏幕上正对着浴缸里冒泡池水的红头罩拼命挣扎着想打破壁垒呼吸一些氧气，渐渐他的肢体动作变缓，似乎陷入了昏迷，池水咕嘟嘟冒泡冒得更剧烈，绿光更甚——“成功了。”康斯坦丁说，池水那种荧光感更强——一瞬间覆盖了整个浴缸里的水面，杰森消失了。  
米拉——米拉感觉眼前发黑，猛吸一口气才意识到她差不多跟着杰森把自己给搞窒息了——呛得还咳嗽了两声。韦德轻拍她的后背：“哥得说窒息那事可不好受。”  
“他会被随机传送到一个拉撒路池水连接上的空间，接下来他怎么找目标就是他的事了。”康斯坦丁也松了一口气，又摸出一根烟点上。“只要这咒语圈不被破坏，你们就只用等他活着回来就行。”  
“达成穿越空间的条件是他的死。”夜翼说，这问句说得像个是陈述句，嗓音在这短短数分钟里嘶哑得厉害。米拉好不容易咳完，韦德递过来一罐汽水。  
“确切地说只需要一秒钟，”康斯坦丁解释，“需要他的心脏停跳一秒，整个咒语就能启动，如果他还能保留意识不被池水影响，可能过几天他就会把人带回来了。”  
“红罗宾，”蝙蝠侠开口，声音同之前一样经过了变声处理。“留意这个空间开口的动向，一有情况马上汇报。”  
夜翼看了蝙蝠侠一眼，蝙蝠侠转向他：“我去夜巡。”连米拉都听得出他言下的“你也得去夜巡”这个潜台词。  
“我明白。”红罗宾说，听着和之前一样冷静，但同样哑了不少的声音显示刚才杰森启动魔法时他同样紧张得要死。  
“黑蝠女和神谕在帮我盯着布鲁德海文。”夜翼回答，“我要留在这里。”他盯着杰森消失的浴缸没再次移开视线。  
蝙蝠侠没再说一个词，转身走向这个魔法空间的门。米拉韦德这边的魔法保护罩撤下了，米拉小心翼翼地靠近咒语圈看了看已经平静下来的池水，还是那么绿，红头罩已经消失了。  
“最少也得几天。”康斯坦丁第二根烟抽得差不多了，“我会盯着这玩意儿的，只要近期那帮天使恶魔不来找麻烦。所以我那个超豪华客房在哪？这段时间我拒绝住这个到处都是高科技的蝙蝠洞。”  
“很抱歉，客房就在蝙蝠洞里。”提姆的回答格外冷静，递给康斯坦丁一块平板，“这上面标注了所有你能进入的地点，客房里有你需要的一切。”  
“还是跟以前一样保密。”康斯坦丁抱怨，接过平板朝门外走，路过犹豫着不知道要不要留下的米拉和韦德，打量了他们两眼，带着一身烟味走了。房间里空气过滤系统一直在运转，米拉看了看韦德，韦德摊手表示无能为力，于是她走到了刚取下面具的夜翼旁边。  
在杰森这么大开嘲讽又自杀式穿越的情形下，实在很难说点劝慰或者是别的什么话。米拉看着夜翼揉了揉脸，整张脸埋在制服手套里深呼吸——唉看着真不好受。  
吃零食群众哦不单人：韦德威尔逊朝嘴里又丢了片薯片。  
“旁边的客房？”红罗宾也走到了夜翼旁边问出这句。“我给你连上神谕她们以防万一。”  
夜翼抹了把脸，吐出一口气：“行，我这几天会在这里待命。”  
红罗宾点点头，“阿福会下来送吃的。”他转向米拉和韦德，“那么这几天你们可能还得留在这里——我叫人把你的作业带来？”  
显然只能这么干，米拉点点头，韦德在她和夜翼之间看了两眼，叹了口相当夸张的气：“我就知道，这几天我们也得在这里随时待命，哥还有一堆游戏要打……”  
本来只是过来提供一下穿越经验就可以回家，现在得在这里住……真是充满槽点by米拉。  
韦德继续吃瓜群众，米拉看向他，结果发现韦德在上上下下看穿制服的夜翼……的身材，好吧这很韦德。红罗宾开门去忙别的正义之事，这魔法房间就剩下夜翼，米拉和韦德-威尔逊。  
说实话夜翼不笑的时候看着还挺严肃，颜值丝毫不影响那个严肃正经感（蝙蝠家养大的小孩可能都这样）。之前看到夜翼跟蝙蝠侠正面刚了很久估计是为红头罩吵架，那也很严肃（而且让人完全没有胆子出声劝阻他们停战），跟刚出场就和杰森玩闹的画风天差地远——红头罩穿越去拯救世界了，想也知道兄长兼男友的夜翼会格外紧张。  
米拉回想了一下蝙蝠侠和红罗宾的反应，提姆还是有些担忧的，蝙蝠侠靠装备遮住了表情，这就让人很难判断他是担忧自己的二号养子还是冷酷无情把他丢去穿越……  
“辣妞你这个思考脸看着好严肃噫。”韦德说，伸手拍拍米拉的肩膀。“说出来说不定哥还能跟你来往两个笑话。”  
“我在想，是不是沟通上有点问题？”米拉皱眉思考。“杰森好像对蝙蝠侠有点叛逆心，我得说要是我这么跟父母说话他们大概直接就会揍我一顿，但蝙蝠侠没说什么……不知道是出于什么原因。愧疚？难言之隐？”  
“我听到你们之前说到的漫画读者投票了。”迪克叹了口无声的气，“真的？读者投票让杰森去死？”  
“哥屠杀过漫威宇宙还有名著人物。”韦德耸肩，“那些著名的角色都在不断重复自己的经典剧情，哥可受不了那些，但哥也只是个编剧画出来随便乱写剧情的角色，永远不能摆脱编剧还有同人作者的想法。”韦德也叹了口气，没头罩的脸上看着有点抑郁，米拉伸手摸摸他的胳膊，结果韦德把剩下的半包薯片开口转向了她。  
“蝙蝠侠是著名角色，猜也猜得出。”迪克笑了笑，远没有之前米拉看到他和杰森打闹时的笑容好看。“我听提姆说他们翻了一晚上漫画，发现蝙蝠侠一直在重复相似的情节。”他挠了挠头发，在米拉韦德刚刚呆的地方找出操作界面又按了点什么，打开了隔壁一扇隐藏门里的休息单间。“倒是罗宾们的故事线各有不同，”他回想了一秒，皱着眉的样子看着就是一个很可靠的大哥形象（还超帅！）。“但杰森的故事线……”他的表情看上去有些痛苦。“读者投票杀了他？”  
韦德点头：“这事在当年的编剧读者圈里也有很大争议，哥也不知道为啥，可能编剧想把红头罩的死亡利益最大化？漫画总是要卖的嘛，越有冲击力的剧情越好卖。”  
“资本主义咯。”米拉吐槽，“当年读者肯定都惊了。”  
“没错没错，”韦德补充，“这肯定还参杂了一堆心理学什么的哥不懂的玩意儿，好在还是很多读者想要红头罩复活，所以他就复活了。”  
迪克又叹了口气，问韦德：“你屠杀漫威宇宙结果如何？”  
“没用，我们都是编剧写出来卖钱让读者开心的角色。”韦德也叹气，米拉很少看到他叹气，没头罩的表情看着很是无奈。“辣妞也是个角色，而且她的智商体力外表和身份背景都完全取决于作者的喜好还有写文水准。超英漫画的质量也看编剧的脚本和画师。”  
“好啦，这是个同人故事，也就是衍生宇宙。”米拉想到了一个点，“在官方宇宙里面你还是个宇宙直男呢，但在这个宇宙里你们俩是一对，所以我觉得你们这些超级英雄也没完全受制于官方编剧们的脑洞。”  
“其实是官方编剧不敢说超英是双啦，”韦德再次插嘴，“美国队长坦白自己是双了但是市民们根本不接受，大概是觉得偶像崩塌了。”  
“我觉得队长才不care别人怎么看他，”米拉翻眼睛，“醒醒啊现在是8012年了好吗他们这帮保守的宗教信徒。呃话题又扯远了，这段剧情是不是也不在官方漫画里面？”韦德点头，米拉继续：“那应该没问题，按照官方的尿性谁死了都会把他写活的，杰森这回肯定平安无事。”  
“蝙蝠侠和红头罩的对峙很经典唷是个评价很高的剧情线。”韦德继续补充。  
“我觉得按编剧们那些脑洞，这么多年都没把小丑写死，可见他们真的没什么新梗啊，只能一遍遍把经典反派拿出来忽悠读者。”米拉抱怨，“时代是在不断变化啦，那岂不是以前觉得没问题的剧情现在看来可能就官方OOC……呃我想起来那个著名的吐槽了。”  
韦德小声哔哔：“蝙蝠侠嗜好收集同一个年龄段黑发蓝眼睛的小男孩吗……噫辣妞你这个想法很危险啊。”  
“在当年肯定是没问题啦放现在看起来就很一言难尽。”米拉赞同，迪克耸肩承认他们也确实受到这类质疑，尤其是布鲁斯韦恩还没结婚……更可疑了.jpg  
“我觉得我们这个话题好像又一次跑远了，我一开始想说什么来着？”米拉试图拉回主线，然后回溯了一下发现他们这个对话基本就没有主线……迪克露出一个并不快乐的笑容：“漫画里说得基本没错，杰森和布鲁斯关系不好。”他又看了一眼浴缸那里平静下来的魔法阵和绿色拉撒路池水，“这两年缓解了一丁点儿，布鲁斯也有自己的考量，杰森——”他叹了口气，“杰森说他能理解，但不接受。他觉得布鲁斯根本没意识到哪里出了问题。”  
回想了一下杰森那个三句话要恁布鲁斯两句半的画风……米拉也想吐槽杰森这个表达方式也无益于解决争端。“我也只是这两天才知道你们这段故事，”她看韦德在旁边暗搓搓竖起一根拇指。“漫画动画我都没看，所以我有个问题……可能会有点冒犯？”  
迪克表示你问呗，现在杰森和蝙蝠都不在就算有什么冒犯他们也听不见。  
“当年小丑害死杰森……”米拉试探着问，“蝙蝠侠赶不及救他，是不是？”  
迪克点头：“杰说这种危急情形下总有赶不及的时候，他不是因为这个对布鲁斯生气。”  
“我想也是。”米拉思考着问题所在，“他对蝙蝠侠生气，是因为在那之后蝙蝠侠没为他复仇，而是和以前一样把小丑关回阿卡姆疯人院？”  
“是的。”迪克再次叹气，今晚他真的叹了不少气。  
“如果阿卡姆疯人院能把他们关到死，估计杰森也不会生气。”米拉跟着叹气，“搞半天小丑根本没有损失嘛，飞越疯人院，出来杀几个人，又回到疯人院等着下一次飞出来。他不肆无忌惮继续搞破坏才怪。”她推测了一下迪克跟蝙蝠侠刚才暗中吵架的原因……“你是在他们中间试图缓和关系吗？”  
“对。”迪克承认了，手指把头发往后梳去，看着一脸疲惫的样子。“杰森这两年好点了，我说话他会听一些，布鲁斯……布鲁斯很不擅长表达感情。”他看向米拉和韦德，“布鲁斯坚持不能跨越那道界限，杰森跨了过去，在这一点上他们谁也无法说服对方。”  
“编剧的锅。”韦德凑过来掩着嘴小声补刀。“在不同故事线里蝙蝠侠的性格也有点OOC啦。”  
“这种事真的很难缓和啊。”米拉想了一遍布鲁斯和杰森这个不可调和矛盾，“有些问题一辈子双方都难以理解对方的想法，人和人之间就是这么复杂——在我那个宇宙其实也一样，可能只能尽量别为这事吵架，或者永远别提起这些事。”她看着迪克耸耸肩，显然对布鲁斯和杰森这个bug没辙。“你们这个矛盾估计以后的义警生涯也无法避免，又一个西西弗斯问题。”  
迪克转向墙边的休息房间，拖了把椅子出来在魔法阵附近坐下。“你们觉得蝙蝠侠怎么样？”  
米拉和韦德互相看了看。“经典老牌超级英雄？”米拉试着说，“我很少看这些电影和动画还有漫画的。”  
“哥知道在编剧那边，写夜翼单飞是因为读者很喜欢你。”韦德举手补充，“所以编剧给夜翼开了个单人故事线。”  
迪克翻了个白眼（帅哥翻白眼也好看……by米拉），“挺合情理。”他嘲讽，“知道神谕之前是蝙蝠女芭芭拉吗？”  
“知道，小丑让她瘫痪了。”  
“我单飞有一部分原因是因为这个。”迪克坦承，再次看向魔法阵里平静下来的拉撒路池水，那微弱的荧光看着并不舒服。“我问过布鲁斯同样的问题。”  
米拉想了想：“……改变哥谭的死刑法？”  
“差不多，那时我和芭芭拉还在交往。”迪克摊手，“布鲁斯认为我们不该插手这些法律上的事，于是我想在布鲁德海文试着先改变一些东西。”  
“漫画里蝙蝠侠确实没插手这些事。”韦德补完细节。  
“但哥谭这样下去不行，”迪克承认，“每一次阿卡姆疯人院被突破，无辜的人都会受到伤害。”  
“我被双面人选中这事也非常无辜，虽然也能说是作者的脑洞。”米拉说，“你是想让蝙蝠侠看到布鲁德海文那个城市的变化，转变目前对于哥谭反派的打击手段？”  
“没错。”迪克靠在了椅背上，“布鲁斯说他已经尝试过所有手段，但我觉得还不够。”他看向米拉，蓝眼睛虽然明亮，熬夜当义警还是让他眼睛里有红血丝，还有点不严重的眼袋。“杰森死的时候我在太空。”他揉搓了一把脸，“我赶回来的时候已经是两周以后。”  
“哥知道夜翼单飞之后挺忙的，毕竟有那——么大一个城市的犯罪要管。”韦德说，薯片吃完了，他把包装袋团了一团抓在手里。“一开始你和二号罗宾关系不怎么样。”  
“漫画里都写了。”迪克好笑地承认，“但杰森是个好孩子，否则他也不会成为第二任罗宾——”说到这里他停了停，在魔法阵的微光与室内光线造成的阴影里脸孔线条显得锐利许多。“我赶回来的时候杰森已经下葬了，连他最后一面都没见到。”  
这真是又惨又遗憾得没法想象。米拉无声叹气。  
“你们俩肯定发生了什么，”韦德小声说，一胳膊搭在了米拉肩膀上，米拉给了他一个“问得好”的拇指。“夜翼女朋友排个队能绕月球一周，哥以前看过漫画但是经过几次捅脑袋后有些细节记不清了，只记得你后来和芭芭拉分手惹~就算在同人小说里两个人搞在一起也要讲逻辑，所以你跟红头罩……？”他在疯狂眨眼暗示，米拉看着觉得太逗了疯狂憋笑。  
迪克对于这段关系很是坦然：“这可绕不开布鲁斯。”  
从杰森穿越后到现在，米拉观察迪克的表情这会儿似乎有点缓了下来，杰森刚消失时迪克对布鲁斯的反应严肃多了，此刻他稍稍放松了一丁点，应该没刚才那么全身心担忧杰森在穿越后会遇到什么——顺带一提，就算是作者脑洞，杰森和迪克这非官方式亲近也让米拉很好奇。  
韦德一脸“Super期待.jpg”，米拉第N次内心感慨没有死侍头套的韦德更好玩。  
“杰森死的时候才15岁，”迪克陷入回忆，“我赶回来只看到新立的墓碑。”他的语调十分沉郁。  
呜哇简直无法想象迪克当年的心情。盒子们跟着小声哔哔。  
“我跟布鲁斯打了一架。”迪克露出米拉第一次看到他时那个八颗牙齿的笑容，这回忆被再次陈述出来时，加上这个笑甚至能听出一点孤注一掷的决心。“然后我花了很长时间暗中突破阿卡姆疯人院的防御，潜入内部挑动那些反派自相残杀。”  
曲线救国？米拉和韦德交换了你懂我也懂的眼神。  
“提米是这时候敲开韦恩大宅正门的，”迪克说，“他发现了蝙蝠侠的身份，还发现布鲁斯在杰森死后因内疚逐渐失控偏执，靠他的脑子找出了我想干什么，通过阿尔弗雷德阻止了布鲁斯自毁和我的行动。”说到红罗宾迪克颇为自豪，“他们联络上神谕，芭芭拉说她能理解我和布鲁斯的心情，但她盯着我不让我再靠近阿卡姆疯人院。”  
“他们大概都不想你手上染血。”米拉说。  
“我就站在那条界线上。”迪克承认，蓝眼睛里诸多挣扎。  
“后来……杰森复活了？”米拉想了想问。  
“那在漫画里是‘无限危机倒计时’，提米昨晚翻到的，”迪克说，“许多现实在那次危机中被改变，杰森在棺材里突然复活。”似乎想到当时的情景他就难以自制地愤怒。“他徒手挖了六英尺逃出墓穴，精神状况很混乱。之后塔利亚发现了他，把他推进拉撒路池恢复神智，接下来的事你们知道了。”  
在这类国家棺材都被埋在六尺之下，米拉还是知道的，以及葬礼会选雨天大家穿黑色这类细节……之前杰森在旁边看她打游戏时，手指关节上仍有旧伤的痕迹。  
哇红头罩超倒霉，当然还是没有哥倒霉啦。黄盒子说。  
我们的起源历史也超级乱七八糟的，但是红头罩在DC这边真的是超惨。白盒子说。  
“哥知道红头罩是要打击蝙蝠侠才成为了红头罩。”韦德说，“不过因为编剧和粉丝都比较喜欢蝙蝠侠所以红头罩也就是个三线角色，大部分时候都是用来引发蝙蝠的愧疚和失败感什么的，所以按编剧那边的内部共识他们是不会让红头罩打赢蝙蝠侠的。”  
迪克冷笑，“当然了，蝙蝠侠是最卖座的超级英雄漫画之一。”他呼出一口气，“这几年下来每个人都成长了一些，杰森没一开始那么想把布鲁斯打败了。”  
“他想做出点成绩证明自己是对的？”米拉推测，看夜翼自己开辟一个新地图大致可以看得出红头罩可能会做什么，这种“做出成绩来打脸别人”通常都很有效，毕竟哥谭民风淳朴了很多年……犯罪率一直没下降多少估计大家心里也有点数。  
“没错，”迪克笑了，这笑容比刚才轻松了许多，带着些许骄傲，“杰也做得很好。”  
米拉这会儿把各种细节都连上了，“喔，你们俩有相似的成长经历和共同目标，还有同一个敌人和需要超越的前辈……喔。”  
“布鲁斯知道我们的新关系后先按着我们做了一堆检测确认脑子没坏。”迪克好笑地说，估计当时的场面相当哭笑不得。“要知道在杰森复活回到哥谭前，我们也没见过几次面。”  
“哇哦哦哦哦跌宕起伏的爱情故事，还有蝙蝠和反派的双重阻挠，”韦德在旁边差不多两眼放光，“红头罩复活归来绝对是个催化剂，哥猜你们俩重逢后肯定又打了一架。”  
“打了很多架。”迪克大笑，说到杰森他看上去快乐多了。“不过我们还是有很多分歧。我更赞同‘不杀’的规则但可以变通，杰森觉得只有死刑才能解决大多数问题。”  
“有分歧很正常，求同存异嘛。”米拉在被韦德搭着肩膀搭了半天有点儿累，干脆也把一部分重量靠在韦德身上。“最终目标都是降低犯罪率让普通人能正常生活，没毛病。”  
“没错，”迪克冲她眨了眨眼，“在杰森复活后我们除了打架外偶尔也互相帮点忙，在哥谭和布鲁德海文两头跑。”他的蓝眼睛温柔起来，“猜猜我们怎么开始的？”  
“……按照超级英雄的感情线，很多人都是战斗中积攒了默契和感情。”米拉想了想，迪克和杰森的过去远比一般朋友和兄弟更复杂欸。杰森之前对蝙蝠侠冷嘲热讽，迪克还压低声音跟蝙蝠侠吵架（不知道是想劝布鲁斯别让杰森就这么赴险还是想跟杰森一起穿越，但怎么想都是很担忧杰森的样子）。“蝙蝠侠没为杰森的死向小丑复仇……我猜在杰森复活归来后，他通过某些渠道知道了你潜入过阿卡姆疯人院。”米拉看了眼韦德，韦德点头：“很符合逻辑。”  
“杰和提米都说你很理智且实际。”迪克笑着评价，“没错。”他看了眼魔法阵和拉撒路池水，无论之前有多少怒火或者痛苦遗憾，可能随着时间推移都变成了另一种动力。“杰森说布鲁斯放过小丑就等于没为他复仇，我那时也对布鲁斯非常生气，所以我对杰说‘只要我能，我就为你而来’。”  
“杰森说了好？”米拉有一种之前看到红头罩抓过夜翼的脸，靠的更近的那一瞬，几乎是和迪克轻轻碰了下额头——那时她同时感觉到了那种古怪的亲密感，像是目睹了个非常私人的瞬间，实际上还有一点点尴尬。但那一幕一点不坏，还有之后杰森抱了一下提姆，那一瞬间也一点不坏。  
“杰什么也没说，”迪克此刻的表情让米拉又有那种古怪的感觉了，似乎这段交谈也不该发生在此时此刻，可能更该发生在酩酊大醉酒后吐真言那个范围里——迪克看上去既因回忆中的好事而快乐又因为某些别的事而痛苦。“但在之后一次合作对付一群反派时，杰把我从危险中推了出去，自己伤得很重。”  
米拉……米拉这会无话可说。  
“哇哦。”韦德小声说。  
“治疗时我告诉他别犯蠢我能躲开那些麻烦，差不多是在对他大喊大叫了。”迪克笑出声，眼睛里仍有些更复杂的情绪。“杰说‘你要避开那波攻击就得跨过那道线，之后就没人会来救你了你这蠢鸟’。”他盯着拉撒路池水的微弱绿色荧光。“我确实在凝视深渊。”  
“深渊会看回来唷。”韦德语调再次恢复了轻快，“哥得记下来，这是哥听过最好的告白之一！人人都喜欢听漂亮话一点没错，但还是行动才超——有说服力的！红头罩真是个大好人哥下次要过来要个签名！”  
“杰可不会给你签名。”迪克对韦德做了个鬼脸。  
韦德似乎瞬间开启了话唠模式开始和迪克聊起了他们这对罗宾鸟的日常，米拉听着觉得迪克话也是非常多难怪能和韦德聊得这么顺畅（还秀恩爱秀得耳朵要炸）。韦德说起了自己和阿内也就是死侍2里重点介绍的电索一起行动有多么多么默契还有他多么多么喜欢金刚狼和小蜘蛛但是小蜘蛛在这个宇宙未成年所以只能围观完全不能发生贱虫西皮里这样那样的剧情超惨的不过好在他还有米拉这个超懂打破次元墙梗的小伙伴——  
“韦德。”米拉在他们聊得热火朝天时插了一句，韦德胳膊还搭在她肩膀上呢又重又暖和。  
“欸咋了辣妞？”韦德没戴头罩的脸看过来，棕色眼睛看着还有点孩子气（虽然确实和瑞安雷诺兹长得像但是并不会认错，毁容前肯定很帅了）。  
“嗯……除了你的老搭档阿内还有漫画宇宙里的小蜘蛛外，有没有人为你而战？”米拉问，“我要跟阿内认识一下，这宇宙的小蜘蛛是MCU版啦感觉你们现在还不熟。”  
韦德……韦德皱起了眉（其实他没有眉毛但是眉毛那个位置皱了起来）。  
“……没有吗？”米拉小声问。  
韦德耸肩：“哥一个人也很好哒~反正哥也不会死。”  
“哇靠我们好惨，我也没有，在这个混乱宇宙我毫无牵绊啊韦德。”米拉叹了口超长的气，“我好嫉妒你们啊迪克。”  
迪克噗地一声笑出来，“我还以为你们是一对？”  
米拉：？？？  
韦德：？？？？？  
“啥？！”米拉眨了眨眼睛，韦德睁大眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蝙蝠女我不太熟悉，大家比较熟悉的自然是芭芭拉-戈登（也就是漫画里迪克女友，代号神谕），黑蝙蝠是卡珊德拉-该隐（这妹子很有趣2333）以及最新的斯蒂芬妮-布朗（搅局者/罗宾）  
> 还有三位就比较少被提及了，百科有的，一共六位，但似乎常被提起的是这仨……如果有错不要怪我，毕竟米拉也就是一个路人不是很熟官方剧情……  
> *迪克回忆杀里综合了《迷失岁月》与《红头罩之下》漫画剧情.jpg   
> *是的标题捏他了那个沙雕片《傲慢与偏见与丧尸》。


	36. 正常，普通与安全模式

“哥要去扒一下作者脑洞。”韦德说，“作者写这文没大纲只有一些关键剧情点，哥没看到感情线啊！”他摸了一下腰带位置——哦没穿次元腰带。“【哔——】！！！”  
“他们俩不就是感情线。”米拉翻眼睛，这走向突兀得十分神奇，秀恩爱小情侣之一就在他们面前坐着呢。  
“但是哥没看到我们俩的感情暗示！”韦德做出了名画《呐喊》的姿势，双手摸到了凸凹不平的脸他还僵了一秒钟——不过表情包还是要做的，韦德一脸啊啊啊啊啊这什么新鲜出炉的感情线……的表情。  
“呵，”米拉吐槽，双手叉腰。“这种穿越超英超自然的故事里超多谈恋爱的，有感情线不稀奇，我能怎么办，韦德你可以反抗的我知道。”  
“反抗的话就是去跟作者谈判咯，”韦德做完呐喊死侍表情包后放下了捂脸的双手，“作者写这个都没签约卖钱！完全是随心所欲想哪儿写哪儿，哥没法给她钱让他修改剧情欸。”  
“我觉得这倒还好，那作者写这故事就纯粹是因为兴趣了。”米拉推测，“写毕业论文的时候我可憋了好几星期，作者写剧情写到现在起码也十几万字？”韦德点头表示翻译的话英文单词只会更多，“光是敲键盘也是需要时间的，我和人网上聊天最快手速不过三千字——这是我们那边的输入统计，再快的话输入程序就容易出差错打错字。这么看来作者在这篇文上花的时间也很不少，还没算她随便构思或者认真构思所花的时间。”  
“欸那作者应该还是稍微构思了一下情节，脑子里有个主线，只不过没写详细大纲。”韦德挠着下巴摆出思考姿势，“写这个长长长篇同人她显然什么都得不到欸，没钱，不是原创也不会有巨高的知名度，哥看过点击也不怎么高……那可能是长篇练笔？辣妞你说过认识学写作的同学？”  
“穿越之前确实有，还聊过剧本导演相关，”米拉也摆出思考姿势，“那这篇超长同人文剧情应该不会崩到哪里去了，感情线大概也是。”  
迪克在旁边一边盯着魔法阵一边好笑地问了句为什么。  
“我那边一般刚工作的社畜都超级忙，钱少事多工作地点离家远是常态。大学生和深造的研究生硕士博士之类会稍微轻松一丁点，其中以大学生最为轻松。”米拉开始按自己的逻辑解释这个问题，“我穿越过来是23岁快24了，聊天时那些同学说过‘一般作者搞个创作，要么写同龄人，要么会降个维度，写比自己年轻的主角’因为这样能更省力也更懂主角的思维模式，写起来会顺畅些——所以我推测作者的年纪要么比我大要么和我差不多，毕竟我是这篇同人的一个有思想有性格有背景的存在。”她又想了想，“无论戏份多少，作者塑造我时肯定花了点心思设定得符合逻辑。”  
韦德啪啪啪小声鼓掌。迪克笑得更大：“那你推测作者为什么写这篇故事？”  
“从作者写我是个留学生这一背景来看，除非未成年，相当多留学生是完成了4年大学学士教育才去留学进修深造，年龄设置在22到24岁更为合理。”米拉继续推演，“作者一定知道的比角色更多，阅历比角色经历得更丰富——所以作者要么自己就在读书深造，要么就是已经工作的成熟社会人。”  
“哥知道很多大学的学业非常重哦念书还要通宵呢。”韦德插嘴。  
“我也知道，我是学服装设计啦课业没那么重，但有些专业的课程确实让人头秃。”米拉讲了两句留学前辈给她的印象，“有相当大的概率——作者的学业或者工作都挺忙的，我见过好多有点兴趣爱好的同学变成社会人之后忙得跟狗一样每天下班只想躺尸完全放弃之前的爱好。在这种前提下作者还要挤出相当大量的时间写作并没什么回报的话……那这篇文作者拿来练笔和搞事情的概率也就非常高了。”  
“在你这条故事线上，作者对你和韦德的管束程度不高。”迪克跟着分析，“如果管束你们的言行，那很多台词可能就得被删去，你们可能处于一个既重要又不重要的角色地位上。”  
“那肯定是因为我们都能打破次元墙！”韦德小声欢呼，可能是旁边还有个魔法阵的缘故韦德没兴奋过度。  
“我们有些时候的讨论也相当于直接和读者对话，或者给读者解释一下来龙去脉。”米拉解释，“这个故事本身也可以自行打破次元墙。严格来说我既可以按照故事线往下走，我也可以不按故事线这么干。”  
“想避开作者设置的剧情点也没有那么难啦辣妞。”韦德拍她肩膀。  
“我也是这么想的，作者没拿这个故事特别当回事，写文可能也就是为了爽一爽。某方面来说作者对剧情的掌控力也就没那么高的要求，估计也不会特别强迫我们干点什么。”米拉挥着手强调自己观点，“我觉得作者花了这么多时间精力来写这么一个故事——那肯定有主角拯救世界的主线剧情，而那是需要把控剧情走向的。我们不是主要角色，可能也就在适当的剧情点出现一下，从我这个配角视角来看，主线剧情跟我没什么关系。而作者要是一时兴起想写段感情线……估计还是会比较合情理地发生？”  
最后这段说得没啥底气，米拉又挠了挠头，短发稍稍长长了哪天去修剪一下。“其实我主要是在想，如果真的强行搞感情线，我可以锻炼一下演技。”  
韦德一秒哀嚎，抓住她猛摇抗议：“辣妞你不爱哥了！哥居然不值得你付出一点点点点真心去喜欢！呜呜呜呜呜呜哥要毁灭世界！”  
米拉：喂喂喂。  
韦德嗷嗷嗷抓住米拉肩膀猛摇这个画面估计还挺漫画风的，就是被摇晃的那个会觉得脑壳疼。  
而且还没有死侍头罩，韦德的假哭哀嚎式鬼脸的观赏趣味下降了90%……头罩可能是死侍的本体……吧。  
迪克：围观吃瓜看戏。  
被一通猛摇之后米拉好不容易挣脱出韦德的手劲（欸其实死侍力气还是很大的而且他有分寸，就是米拉晃得有点懵），反手抓住了韦德的肩膀——略有点困难，差了20公分身高。“韦德-威尔逊。”  
“Yes Lady！”韦德眨巴着他的大眼睛（没有那么大！米拉反驳）还配合地蹲下来一点让米拉能把这个“抓住对方肩膀强行谈谈”动作做得自然点。  
目睹了韦德从嗷嗷嗷变脸成嗯嗯嗯你说什么我都听的皮皮虾死侍模式，米拉：“……我们还是有一定自主控制权的。”  
“……哥知道？”韦德继续眨巴眼睛。  
米拉深吸一口气准备开始说教（名叫说教实际等于心灵鸡汤），抓住韦德肩膀的手倒感觉到对方有点紧张，韦德一脸搞笑式表情，有面罩的时候估计还有加成效果——当然了现在没有那玩意，于是米拉当然也毫不意外地感觉得到他还是有一滴滴紧张的。  
……什么你问米拉为什么能“感觉到”，直觉！直觉懂吗，你就没有看到一个人第一眼就很喜欢对方或者很不喜欢对方？人类潜意识可深奥了，你们自己查资料去。  
“韦德，”米拉开始陈述结论，“我很不喜欢被别人掌控命运。”  
韦德：点头.gif “哥也很不喜欢唉。”  
“作者对我们在剧情线中的安排并没放太多心思，”米拉接着说，“我们有一定的剧情和生活自主权。所以，”她盯着韦德的眼睛，“如果我们两个要走感情线，我希望那是发自我内心和脑子想跟你搞一搞事情，而不是作者安排，你懂不？”  
韦德眨了眨眼睛，褐色眼睛还有点小惊慌：“……哥不觉得这个条件成立？”  
米拉挎下肩膀，放开了对方的肩头。韦德还耸了耸肩表示这事没什么大不了，“哥会配合的啦，反正整篇文走完剧情之前哥没法跑出这个宇宙太远还有时间太久。”他伸手在米拉肩膀上来了个“同情地拍肩.gif”。  
“我觉得他对自己的外表还是有点不自信。”旁边迪克一点也不小声地假装说悄悄话。  
不要说出来啊迪基鸟！黄盒子紧急弹出。  
迪基鸟看不到我们框框好吗。白盒子跟着弹出补充。  
“我感觉还是得走完那个七天适应期。”米拉坦言，“如果剧情需要我们走感情线，我也会配合演戏——不过如果剧情没什么需要而我又对你有点感觉的话，我肯定会让你知道。”  
韦德眼睛越睁越大，然后切换到了兴奋模式：“哦哦哦所以辣妞你是那种会主动的类型！哥还以为亚洲妞都很害羞低调咧！”  
直觉感觉韦德在转移话题的米拉：“……这要看人的，你们这边也不是每个姑娘都很有自信……？”旁边迪克还美滋滋旁观吃瓜，米拉一手指他，“我就不会对他主动！”  
迪克：怎么是我，干嘛提到我？！  
韦德看了一眼颜值非常能打身材也DC公认的夜翼本人，又看回了米拉，脸上就差写着“可是夜翼帅得哥都想跟他来一发！！！”几个汉化后的中文大字了，估计旁边空气里还有小字备注“如果红头罩不反对哥还能来个三人搞事”。  
米拉：“我又不会做第三者！”  
迪克：松一口气。  
韦德：仿佛有哪里重点错。  
米拉：你转移话题我也转移。  
于是气氛一时间非常尴尬。  
过了大概几十秒的时间长度，迪克作为中立吃瓜单人而非群众举手调停：“我觉得米拉的意思是如果她喜欢你的话，那你不管什么样子她都喜欢，别人强行安排感情线就很讨厌还只肯演戏敷衍？”  
米拉：“总结得很好啊。”  
“哥有那么一点点怀疑，”韦德做了个搞笑度下降90%的鬼脸，“不过这么说的话辣妞你算是泛性恋？”  
“大概……？”米拉这会儿稍微松了口气，“就是剧情我配合，感情这事我顺其自然。好了，这个话题我觉得可以结束了。”  
我觉得这个话题结束得十分生硬。黄盒子吐槽。  
不过管它呢辣妞可没说我们很糟，虽然我们真的是糟糟糟糟。白盒子又来补充。  
韦德站在那里大概脑子里左右互搏还跟盒子们小声哔哔了一会儿，最后也和米拉一样泄气地挎下肩膀：“哥不管了！哥其实是有超多粉丝的！特别是穿上超棒制服的时候！”  
“还是到时候再看情况……？”米拉提议。  
“哥也这么觉得，”韦德点头，“电影还没看完呢。”  
于是迪克愉快地挥手送别他们，自己继续等待杰森回归。米拉和韦德回到影音游戏室继续看死侍2并各种吐槽，在结尾韦德临死之前大喘气了好几次时笑得差点呛死自己。  
“所以最后你还保全了X特攻队嘛，”米拉伸手捶了旁边豆袋沙发里的韦德一下，“时间机器真好用，你有没有还给阿内？”  
“当然还了，”韦德点头，非常顺手地捶了回来，这在之前的互动中也经常出现。“不知道X教授那边怎么研究出来了能量转换，细节哥完全不懂啦，总之阿内可以自由穿梭在各个时间点拯救世界，偶尔回来跟哥喝个酒，晒晒日光浴。”  
“下次如果他有空的话，我有点想和他认识一下。”米拉说，韦德点头记下：“如果阿内知道你是谁，那你应该在这宇宙里走主角剧情，阿内不知道的话辣妞你就是个配角了。”  
“也有可能我是个主角但抹去了我拯救世界的痕迹？”米拉开玩笑，但想了想又说：“更有可能我就是个普通人，一般这种穿越小说的主角都自带一点儿金手指超能力什么的，我什么都没。”  
韦德耸肩，“哥就想过普通生活，不过哥每个细胞都长着癌症，没这超级治愈因子哥就挂了，反正没人能事事完美。”他戳了戳米拉的肩头提醒该是睡觉时间了，关了电视，韦德拔下装着电影的小优盘。等他们洗漱完栽倒在客房床垫上后，疲倦涌了上来，米拉几乎马上就睡着了，半夜还被韦德的小呼噜吵醒过一次，她起床上了个厕所，回来把韦德从平躺（超容易打呼的睡姿）戳到侧躺，呼噜就消失了，再次栽倒进床大睡特睡。  
……然后被管家侠在早上6点30分准时叫醒。  
完全没睡够的米拉和韦德都一脸困倦地爬了起来，有治愈因子的韦德几秒钟内就精神十足地拉开窗帘。米拉困成狗，坐起来时眼睛都睁不开，坐在床垫被子里整个人蒙圈了好久。  
韦德刷完牙后套上一身干净的T恤运动裤……米拉刚清醒了40%就看到他抓着死侍头套在犹豫，正准备套在牛油果脑袋上，赶忙出声阻止：“韦德！！！”不过还没完全清醒嗓音还有浓重的睡意，“别套了。”  
韦德看了看头套又看了看困得不行的米拉，叹了好大一口气，把头套放下了：“其实哥也没那么在意这个车祸现场脸。”  
“那就不要套嘛。”米拉抱着被子努力让自己清醒到能睁开眼睛的时间长一点。  
“有很多人以为哥是行尸走肉片场跑出来的唷。”韦德挪到米拉这张单人床边蹲下来，手肘撑在床垫里，双手托腮。“哥觉得还是照顾一下陌生人的眼球好一点。”  
“我们都这么熟了不用照顾我的眼球，而且我的适应力非常不错……哈欠。”米拉打了个大哈欠，掩了一下嘴。“管家侠这个强行让每个人早起的技能已经满格了……困死我了。吃完早餐后不知道还有什么事让我们干。”  
“哥觉得可能是让你填表，”韦德说，在不算明亮的晨光里脸上更加凹凸不平了，不过表情真诚十分加分。“蝙蝠家习惯于收集一切讯息。”  
“哦。”米拉揉着眼睛，感觉讲了几句话后清醒程度条进到80%，“好了我差不多醒了。”她宣布，韦德挪开点距离让她下床。为了更清醒点她冷水洗漱了一遍，走出浴室找衣服换——可能因为欧美人种体味更重的缘故，大部分人都勤换衣物并使用止汗剂体香剂，韦德通常都是无香型喷剂，反正米拉看到好多次他喷喷喷——而亚洲人出汗也不怎么臭，换身衣服也好洗，家家都有洗碗机公寓还有洗衣机烘干机呢。  
“衣橱里管家侠准备了新衣服。”韦德在抖毯子被子重新铺床，一个打理床铺的死侍——米拉看了两眼：“突然有一种神奇的居家感啊韦德。”  
“哥超会打理的！不过回自己窝里就会随便乱搞了。”韦德还把枕头拍了拍都放回原位。米拉拉开客房自带的衣橱之一（两张床自然有两个小衣橱了）全新的礼服裙运动装休闲装各一套还有两件T恤两件衬衫，全是基本款不出错的风格，除了那条黑色礼服裙外都是裤子，一看就十分适合上蹿下跳（可能在蝙蝠家地盘上很容易遭遇需要上蹿下跳的危险……吧）。  
作为一个还在念书的服装设计师，米拉在衣服里面看了看后，拿出了一件大V领长袖白T恤和一条深蓝色运动裤，腿侧有条纹那种常见的修身收脚正常款，估计大部分人家里衣橱都有跟这两件差不多的。不过米拉手上这件T恤是唯一一件比她尺寸大两号的，其余尺码都十分合身。衣橱下面是一双黑色珠光小高跟和三双板鞋，黑白红三色，米拉想了想，拿出白色板鞋，又打开衣橱里的抽屉，果然是真丝吊带背心，内衣与运动内衣，袜子还有配饰。  
韦德整理完床铺看到米拉挑挑拣拣配完了一身：“噫为什么你要搭这个细带背心？”  
“因为丝绸舒服？我穿出来你就知道了。”米拉拿起那件红色的细吊带背心和T恤裤子去浴室换好，出来穿上了白鞋。韦德好奇地看着这一身：“辣妞你把T恤下摆塞进去了。”  
“亚洲人穿衣服一不注意就容易显得腿短。”米拉说，“穿衣服好看的基本原则是视觉比例和气色，这是我自己的经验。”她把早晨起床的乱发打理了一下，喷上定型，没化妆（而且化妆也打不过蝙蝠家的颜值……）。钱砸出来的短发就算长长了需要再修也是非常贴合本人的，打理起来自然很容易。裤子合身又在脚踝处收紧，T恤下摆塞出了腰的位置，领口很大，看着马上就要滑落下来，露出里面红色真丝吊带的一角。“用衣服细节改变人体比例，看上去舒服，这衣服穿着就对了；颜色款式衬得人健康自然，那也对了。”  
“这身好看。”韦德竖起两根拇指，“哥经常看到很多人不会穿，哥的制服超有品味的！小蜘蛛绝对抄袭了哥的创意！”他看了看自己身上的T恤运动裤，“当然哥现在穿得也很好看。”  
“你身材相当好啦，当然穿着好看。”米拉好笑地说，一边卷了两道袖口露出手腕，“大部分普通人没有你这样超级英雄的完美身材，蝙蝠家倒是都很漂亮，脸好看身材也棒，穿什么都行，只要颜色正确。”韦德蹦跶着跟她一起下楼吃早饭，一步两级地往下蹦，跟死侍混久了之后米拉也被带跑了，跟着他一步两级地往下跳，韦恩大宅的楼梯保养挺好，跳上去声音还不重。  
管家侠在楼下清嗓子的声音传来，用眼神传达了对幼稚二人组的不赞同。米拉和韦德在管家侠的眼神下默默入座开始吃早餐，长桌上谁都不在，在他们快吃完时提姆才顶着黑眼圈从楼上跑下来。  
“提莫西少爷——”管家侠一脸说教马上开始的表情，提姆立刻求饶：“阿福我刚睡了两小时！”一边开始吃早餐。  
“我必须指出这对您的健康毫无益处。”阿福说。“康斯坦丁先生拒绝了早餐，但要求了更多酒精。”  
提姆端着黑咖啡想了想，“那还是得给他准备好，放在保温箱里。”  
“同意。”阿福回答，端着咖啡壶回了厨房。  
米拉韦德这边吃完了，各自倒了杯咖啡加糖加奶。提姆勉强清醒了点之后说，“我弄了个穿越其他宇宙相关调查表，挺长，如果你不介意——”  
“没问题。”米拉说，“我还能利用母语给你查查那些小说网站上的线索，据我所知，那些小说上面的穿越梗基本囊括了你能想到的所有可能性。”  
提姆道了谢，继续努力清醒。  
米拉韦德回到了客房，也不知道蝙蝠家怎么做到的，米拉的一些作业还有做了一半的衣服都被搬来了，放在客房桌上的一块平板指示了空间足以裁衣服的工作间位置（离客房不远）。韦德就没什么别的事了，于是韦德在旁边看米拉在蝙蝠家电脑上填写详细的穿越指南。  
“欸你不去找点乐子吗韦德？”米拉一边用中文查穿越梗一边看旁边的一个侍非常无聊的样子。“打打游戏？看个电影？”  
“噫只有哥一个人玩？那超没劲！”韦德抱怨，“而且辣妞你不是要做新衣服？哥的尺寸免费借你量唷~”附带一个眨眼。  
“要设计点儿男装。”米拉想了想，“不过时间还行，先给蝙蝠家把这个穿越梗问卷给填完。”她又点开几个穿越小说页面快速浏览细节，总结经验写进文档里。“没事啊你去玩儿呗。”  
“哥不干。”韦德摆出无聊脸，坑坑洼洼的疤疤脑袋搁在了米拉这张桌子边缘。“哥今天就想打双人对战游戏还想看个新电影！哥要换一天再一个人乱晃！”他把下巴在桌上磕出响声，用脸在桌上滚来滚去，这个抗议表达得100%充分。  
“那我给你读读这些穿越梗？”米拉看了看这个问卷的内容，问题囊括了相当多细节，基本可以算是蝙蝠家编写的超英宇宙穿越指南小册子，其中还有各种各样的搞笑细节，比如穿越之后没有卫生棉没有马桶啦，在不同的历史朝代里面有不同的细节需要注意啦……米拉简单解释了五千年历史大概需要多少奇奇怪怪的知识，不过鉴于蝙蝠家在寻找超英宇宙的穿越梗，她只要查找西方背景和各种综合同人的文就行了，搜索量大大减少。  
听了点穿越主角会遭遇的比较受欢迎的主流剧情梗后，韦德脑袋在桌面上歪了歪：“看来确实是99.9%的主角都会有金手指超能力欸，或者有个特别厉害的背景，比如亲人是富豪或者超级英雄或者外星人。”他用两根手指模拟两条腿在桌边走来走去。“好像很少有主角什么特别能力都没有？”  
“我觉得那种有超能力的背景写起来比较容易？”米拉说，在网站上筛掉那些雷同的人设，查找剧情细节里有用的部分。“而且也更适合让穿越的主角参与超英宇宙或者其他宇宙的剧情？一切都是为了剧情服务嘛，如果我自带超能力穿越过来，说不定这会儿都跟着红头罩跑去拯救世界了。”  
“那还是很危险噫，”韦德看向米拉把找到的线索输入调查文档里，输入中文等会儿再看看能不能在线软件翻译一下（现在在线即时翻译很先进了）。“哥有机会的话也想拯救世界，哥又不会死，不过哥要是会死的话还是会小心一点儿避开危险。”  
“所以我觉得当个配角挺好，”米拉说，“提供点剧情线索就能退场了，负责给主角指路，提示凶手的存在，拿到受害者剧本时尽量保自己不死就行。”  
“普通人被卷进超级英雄和反派的打架现场，大概率会被波及到还会受伤的啦。”韦德说，“所以大部分普通人还是买了医疗保险的。”米拉看了看调查表快写完了，也快到午饭时间，“下午我要看看尺寸，构思一下男装怎么做。”  
韦德在桌面上叹了一口气：“辣妞你这个生活真是正常极了。”  
“所以你觉得我就是个普通又正常的人类？”米拉一边敲键盘一边回他。  
“非常平凡人生活。”韦德点头，“哥要是过你这样的日子哥肯定很爽。”  
“普通人类的生活也有很多烦恼哟，”米拉把最后一段输入进去并调整了一下翻译，“就算在普通人里面，我也不算正常的那一类。”  
“欸欸欸？？？”韦德睁大眼睛（其实眼睛真挺大的by米拉）。“NOOOOO！你是这附近几十里最普通的人类了好吗辣妞！”  
“你把我丢在一大堆普通人类里面就不那么正常了。”米拉存档并发给了提姆，马上就得到了确认回复，她伸展了一下揉揉肩膀。“我看起来正常是因为我周围全都是超级英雄和超级反派们啊。”  
韦德：？？？？？  
“猜猜看我干嘛要当服装设计师？”米拉好笑地说。  
“噫……辣妞你热爱漂亮衣服？”韦德眨巴眼睛。  
“因为我买不到衣服。”米拉朝后蹭了点空间，从椅子里站起来，给韦德展示了一下。“我看起来很正常，是不是？身高在这个国家也不算太高，身材没什么特别奇怪的地方，对不？”  
“相当不错的身材唷。”韦德挪到了旁边沙发里，做出少女捧脸小心心的姿势。“辣妞你之前没健身的时候就能看出健身后肯定超辣的！”  
“但我之前买不到衣服，”米拉笑嘻嘻地说，“女装，非常非常难买，鞋子也是。我家里可不是一开始就有点钱的，出国念书要花的钱挺多，按我那个原本世界里面再早几年的话，我估计这辈子都坐不了飞机了。”  
“哥的爹妈就没这么好，”韦德撇嘴，不过马上就丢开了。“反正也没人能选择父母。辣妞你这个身材在这里肯定很容易买衣服。”  
“是很容易，这里有好多大码。”米拉也往沙发上一坐，看了眼时间，估计过会儿管家侠要来叫他们吃午餐。“我刚长到这个身高的时候家里还没现在这么有钱，老爸忙着赚钱生活老妈倒是会多看着点家里的事情，我个子长到现在这样5尺7（175cm），就踩在了大部分女装都没我尺码的这个线上。”  
“这好像有点不太可能欸辣妞。”  
“有可能的唷，”米拉给他解释尺寸上的bug，“你知道电商网站上有超多的衣服鞋子，可以很容易买到想要的东西，还比亚马逊送货快对不对？”韦德点头后她继续说，“亚洲女性大部分身高在160厘米，也就是5尺到5尺4这个身高，非常多。不过这几年大家营养都不错，所以身高有上涨趋势。”  
“超出平均身高所以买不到衣服？哥记得有蛮多亚洲超模又高又辣。”韦德困惑地双手撑着下巴。  
“超过平均身高这是其中一个问题，最大的问题是，那些潮流时髦还便宜的衣服99%都是均码，偶尔有S号M号L号之类的，我也穿不进去。”米拉说，“大部分亚洲女性的肩宽是35到38，裙子裤子腰围最大是72到76，臀围最大是100，鞋码则在35到39之间数量最多。”她指了指自己，“我以前比现在更瘦，但我最瘦时的尺寸是肩宽40腰围76臀围98。我穿不进市面上相当多女装的最大码，腰围虽然达到那个限度但是我穿着会觉得呼吸不畅，裤子裙子也只能刚好穿上而不能活动自如，”  
韦德露出了嫌弃的表情：“恶啊，所有的尺码都比你的尺码小一点点欸，这穿着一定很难受。”  
“我最瘦的时候都没法穿进去大部分女装的最大码。”米拉现在倒很放松，“所以我穿了很久男装。不过男装也有很多不合适的地方，领口太小，腰身太长，裤子合适的尺码腰会太宽。哦对了我的鞋码是39.5，这又意味着大部分好看的女鞋没有我的尺码。”  
“在这里到处都是超大尺码唷。”韦德说，“在亚洲妞的衣服里面你确实有点难买。”  
“我妈妈那几年因为家里经济状况不好也有点儿心烦，”米拉笑着说，“我长高了尺码变大买不到衣服，其实也能买到啦但是那些尺码更大又稍微好看点的就很贵。那段时间她经常说我‘你为什么就不像别的女孩子那样有37码的脚呢’或者‘你为什么就不能多穿好看的女装呢老穿那几件男装’。”  
“可是辣妞你确实穿不进去啊？”韦德非常困惑，“也没有钱买好看又合身的小裙子。”  
“是啊，最瘦的时候也穿不进去。”米拉说，“我倒是有几件合身又难看的大码女装，但那是当时经济条件下能买到的最好看的款式了，这段郁闷时光持续了好几年，直到我大学念了两年后家里经济情况才好转，我总算能买漂亮衣服了，男装女装我都要买！”  
韦德表示她穿得很好看，米拉笑得更大了：“在我妈看来，我就没有达到那种‘普通’的标准，她倒是常常抱怨我为什么和别人不一样，为什么不念个非艺术类专业然后毕业找个稳定的工作接着结婚生孩子？我被这么碎碎念了好些年，一开始总觉得怪怪的，因为算是最亲近的家人对你这也不满意那也不满意，前几年我还一度觉得自己确实不够正常呢。”  
“你超正常的好吗。”韦德伸出一根手指戳了戳她，“比哥的脑子正常多了。”盒子们也跳出来附和。  
“‘正常’和‘普通’也要看环境和别人的评价嘛，在我那里，我就是个不够符合传统“安全模式”的女性。”米拉戳了回去，你戳我一下我戳你一下。“到最后我实在对这一切都烦了，我要做符合各种身材的漂亮衣服，我对自己的身材也很满意，我再也不要管别人怎么看我了，他们看不惯也得忍着。”  
“如果他们对你指手画脚要求你屈从他们的审美，就是霸凌和以多欺少！”韦德宣布，“这就是为什么哥超支持平权的！”  
“你电影里的X特攻队我已经看出来啦。”米拉拍拍他。管家侠敲响门邀请他们吃午餐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *泛性恋（Pan sexual）是性取向的一种，指对任何性别皆能产生爱情和性欲的人，包括男性、女性、跨性别者、间性人等。贱贱自己就是泛性恋~  
> *米拉这个尺码问题有这么个贴：“跟男孩相比，女孩儿的衣服又薄又短，甚至已经对孩子的价值观有了影响……面对这个难题，这位妈妈干脆为自己的女儿创建了一个品牌，简直棒呆” by 英国那些事儿（围脖请搜）  
> 作为一个虽然尺码和米拉不同但是一样难买女装的作者……我表示能穿的女装都比较贵，对穷鬼不友好HHHH，服装设计相关知识来源于作者学服装设计这个专业的小伙伴。


	37. 自我选择与他人反馈

午餐时间只有米拉和韦德在那张长桌上吃东西，管家侠没有继承腐国食物的灾难口味，食物漂亮又好吃。而管家侠就站在一旁等待他们吃完并随时添加饮料或者酱汁，这个过程略尴尬……所以吃完后米拉韦德老老实实帮忙把盘子什么的一起收进厨房。  
“感觉接下来没事可做？除了等待杰森带人回来以外？”米拉说，韦德表示同意，她对韦德说：“我想去看一眼迪克。”  
韦德：“看呗。想干嘛就干嘛，哥要去摸摸你的那些布料。”  
“欸为什么？”  
“电影里为了视觉效果，那个制服布料超不透气的！”韦德大张双手挥舞着强调，“看上去是很不错但穿起来可一点也不舒服，哥的制服是自己缝的，一开始选用了超透气的棉布不过发现那玩意儿会混着血肉黏在一起，后来哥就用了化纤布料。”  
“这倒是，现在新型布料又透气又柔软。”米拉的服装设计脑还在运转，“我觉得那种速干布料更适合一些，只要不和战损时的伤口粘连就是成功的基础打底了。”  
管家侠推出了一辆小餐车，用老人家的魔力请求米拉韦德把食物带下去给一直监控魔法阵的迪克和提姆，当然他们俩也没拒绝——“我觉得我们已经完成了蝙蝠家这个穿越问题的配角剧情。”米拉推着餐车乘坐电梯（大宅的高科技通道真的很多）时小声说。  
“哥也这么觉得，”韦德挠着下巴， “等红头罩带着小罗宾回来估计我们就能走完哥谭地图了。”  
“新地图是啥你有预感么？”  
“哥又没有作者的脑子。”  
“也对吼。”  
电梯叮的一声开了门，米拉和韦德找了一会儿才找到那个涂鸦魔咒大门，一敲就开了，坐在魔法阵边缘的提姆康斯坦丁都扭头看了他们俩一眼，迪克倒没回头，但身上换了套T恤长裤。  
餐车用保温罩盖着，掀开里面还冒着热气，三明治南瓜汤橙汁切块水果。康斯坦丁先过来摸了个三明治大嚼，那身特别显眼的黄色风衣没穿，就剩下白衬衫和松开一半的领带，一看就……挺闲的，。  
迪克又看了一眼魔法阵后转过来端了一盘子继续盯，面前还散落着几台一看就很高科技的蝙蝠电脑，电脑上还贴着蝙蝠标志呢能不蝙蝠吗。  
“魔法阵开启一次至少维持三天，72小时，”康斯坦丁端起一碗南瓜汤，“你们俩看着挺悠闲。”  
昨晚刚听完迪克秀恩爱哦不，是解释一下剧情的来龙去脉之后，想也知道没米拉韦德这两个穿梭平行宇宙的沙雕什么别的事，难道让米拉跟着穿越？没死在那里算她走运，估计DC宇宙也不会让韦德这个漫威不稳定角色过去大开杀戒。  
“需要我们请随时召唤。”米拉说，“我要回去做作业了。”她顺带看了眼电脑上的各种数据，是哥谭和布鲁德海文的犯罪监控——显然也不是她的剧情所在。韦德偷吃切块水果都快把阿福准备的饭后水果吃完了，米拉戳了他一下，就见死侍一把捞起水果碗跑出魔咒房间。  
没水果吃的提姆和康斯坦丁：………………  
专心盯浴缸的迪克：（嚼）  
米拉：这个韦德过于沙雕让人想要吐槽。  
“我去问问阿尔弗雷德还有没有水果。”米拉叹气，刚要跟着走出房间，康斯坦丁突然问了一句：“咒语又起效了，是不是，love？”  
啊那个三次危险预警咒语。  
“对，”米拉回答，康斯坦丁在这时候突然提起这茬八成是有剧情要发生。“近期我会遇到麻烦？”  
“很有可能。”康斯坦丁冲她挑了挑眉毛，“这几天注意一点。”  
于是米拉稍稍提着一点警惕回到了给她安排的工作室，韦德一路蹦跶着（兼吃水果）跟了过去，看米拉按视频通话问过管家侠让再送一份水果下去后，回工作室阅读作业的要求，找资料参考，再摸出纸笔画服装设计。  
旁边戳着一个死侍双手托腮乖巧.jpg看她写作业。  
画了一会儿米拉忍不住了：“我必须得说你这么盯着我我觉得有点怪怪的。”  
“哥还没有见过服装设计师工作，未来的设计师也一样。”韦德眨了眨眼睛，通常眨眼都有点飞小眼神儿的意思，不过韦德没有睫毛……这个眨眼疯狂暗示就有点好笑了。“而且哥在想那个隐藏剧情线。”  
米拉心算了一下需要放多少厘米，还有这个布料的拉伸度。“……恋爱剧情线？”  
“作者很有可能试图搞点大的，比如‘从来就没几篇女主在见过一堆超英帅哥之后却跟死侍搞在了一起’，或者‘写一个妹子跟死侍西皮更有挑战’？”韦德用一根手指在桌面上画来画去，米拉观察了一下发现他在画老二和两个蛋……  
“韦德，伙计（dude），这会儿真得用dude这个词了，”米拉把算好的尺寸标上去，用笔敲了一下他的手指让他别画马赛克图，“我们的定位是配角，你看到现在我们都没正式参与拯救世界什么的。”  
“身份是配角但我们的视角还是主观的呗，起码从我们这个角度来看这一堆宇宙还是发生了不少事。”韦德把下巴搁在桌面上，讲话时需要张开下颚骨所以整个脑袋都会跟着上下动，“只不过哥和辣妞你都可以站在安全点的距离外旁观他们拯救世界。”  
“差不多是这样，”米拉耸肩，思考下一套衣服怎么搞。“好像有点儿‘我身边的人都活得特别精彩但就我一个人活得十分平淡’这种感觉。”  
“如果辣妞你想的话哥可以带你一起出任务唷。”  
“呃，谢谢，还是不了。”想了想后米拉说，“围观也挺好的，上次那个侏罗纪事件让人心有余悸，我是不会去看侏罗纪重拍版的，谁演都不行，自己经历过一遍跟看电影是两码事。”  
韦德在桌面上做了个鬼脸。  
“我倒是愿意在学习之外来点儿冒险什么的，只要没有生命危险就行。”米拉总结，“大概也就出去跑跑步，和超级英雄聊聊天，一旦出现世界危机我就马上躲开？听着有点投机分子。”  
“这是人类的本能唷，”韦德说，“直面危险那除了英雄就是蠢货了。”  
“不要暗示没打血清的美国队长，”米拉吐槽，“我深切怀疑没有巴基帮他打架的话估计早就死在某个小巷子里了。”  
“哥也这么觉得，”韦德小声哔哔，“按作者的时间线复联4还没上映，哥的瞬移腰带到不了瓦坎达那么远，不过队长经常在那。”  
“韦德你这个宇宙打完灭霸了吗？”  
“打完了，现在算是个重建宇宙。”韦德说，“复联3的各种Bug现在都处理好了，只不过电影为了更多票房搞死了很多角色。”  
“这时候我就庆幸这宇宙里的超级英雄们和电影演员是两个人了。”米拉叹了口气，“否则光看着演员脸的超级英雄退休，其实感觉超惨，本辣妞表示心痛不已。”她又看了一下作业进度，还差点儿什么，“韦德，起来，当一下衣服模特。”  
韦德站起来让米拉拿布料在他身上比划，米拉抓起桌上的一堆迷你小别针别出尺寸和细节，不时让他动一下胳膊看看胳膊后背的活动范围，顺带解释一般设计师都是直接拿针别的，在模特身上的话就会用最小号的安全别针。  
“等会儿我就做完了大概，到时候干点什么消磨时间？”米拉边调整位置边说。  
“哥什么都可以搞，”韦德说，挠了挠光秃秃的脑袋，“打游戏？锻炼？吃吃喝喝？反正最近哥的钱挺够，用不着接活儿。”  
“那我也没什么点子了。”米拉别上一个小别针，确认了效果后把衣服从韦德身上拆下来在围在了假人模特身上再调整。“这么想想以后的生活就是这样了？”  
韦德：眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
“我不是说这种穿越平行宇宙的事，”米拉一点点调整衣服的细节，“我是说在学生时代结束以后，基本上就算是个大人了，彻底的成年人什么的。”  
“哦哦哦哥知道你在说啥，成年人的生活就是干点工作，换取生活需要的金钱，然后剩下的时间分配给吃喝玩乐。”韦德一手撑在旁边桌面上，看米拉用手机拍了成品传进电脑里。“差不多就是这样，哥念的书不算多，但成年以后的生活基本和这没什么区别，除了遇到什么事情基本都得你自己解决以外。”  
“我觉得也是，”米拉存好作业进度后关上了电脑，伸展了一下长时间弯腰弄衣服的后背。“成为一个大人跟你说的这感觉差不多。周围人默认你已经知道了基本的社交礼节，法律常识，生存技能什么的，剩下的就看你自己？”  
韦德想了想后说：“没错。”  
“那这些宇宙怎么乱七八糟成这个样子？”米拉收拾好东西后也开始挠头了，“我来的那个宇宙也全是谋杀战争撕来撕去还全球变暖，看起来超级英雄变种人加连环杀手宇宙也没两样？”  
韦德现在的表情差不多就是喜剧电影里那种“我有一点怀疑而且我还很想吐槽”的表情现场版：“哥只能说不是每个成年人都有脑子了。”  
“还愿意承认自己犯了错误并且调整一下。”米拉跟着吐槽，“没错我就是在说某些超级英雄角色，读者可以自己代入，反正我也看不到读者的想法。”  
“哥觉得自己还可以，你知道，”韦德靠着桌子耸肩，“哥积极生活，得了癌症后想办法自救，除了结果有点迷幻外哥也成功治愈了癌症，还维持了很长一段时间和凡妮莎的感情以及哥得说我们是和平分手。”他做了个撇嘴的小表情，“哥得说哥干得比大部分人都要好。”  
米拉想了想，“我也觉得你干得不错，X试剂的问题是他们那边的bug不是你的，恋爱这事也得考虑脑内各种微量化学元素和双方性格经历。”她来了个简短的总结，“我觉得你干得比大部分人都更好。”  
“哥还觉得哥比蝙蝠家的小鸟们干得好。”韦德小声哔哔。  
“哦那个紧张的父权关系现场，我大概感觉得到。”米拉也小声哔哔，“除去他们都是收养的以外，这会儿还没见过最小那只所以我就说三只罗宾鸟了。很明显他们跟蝙蝠有点矛盾——提姆挺平静的我看不出来，但迪克单飞了杰森是个分分钟怼回去的画风，蝙蝠侠和儿子们的感情交流很不到位嘛。”  
“哥知道很多蝙蝠真爱粉都说老爷做的永远是对的，”韦德说，“但哥就很少看到老爷粉写同人带罗宾玩，特别是不带红头罩玩。”  
“哦这个我懂，粉丝嘛，只喜欢看自己想看的东西。”米拉吐槽，“就跟NC脑残一个样。虽然我知道有超蝙这个西皮还有好几只罗宾存在，但是没听你科普之前我基本一点他们的消息都不知道。”  
韦德摊手：“哥得说，在超级英雄还有反英雄顺带还包括很多反派的人生经历里面，红头罩肯定不是最倒霉的那一个，不过有一堆奇奇怪怪的粉丝因为热爱蝙蝠侠或者正义联盟三巨头或者其他的罗宾鸟而选择性忽略了红头罩的存在感……在这对比之下红头罩就显得超倒霉了。”  
“我懂我懂，超英嘛谁没惨死个几次，包括反英雄和反派们。”米拉赞同，“然后别人还不把你当回事，觉得你干啥都是错的——”这会儿她想了两秒钟，“我觉得以我的观察来看，成年人很少在犯错后承认自己错了。我原来世界的爹妈就是非常嘴硬，我觉得按蝙蝠侠的画风他肯定是嘴硬之王。”她更加小声吐槽，“成年人的自尊心唷。”  
“哥有时也这样，人人都可能这样，”韦德也伸了个懒腰，“当个成年人不一定就非得百分百正确，当然也可以不承认自己犯错或者不愿意低头对别人说点好听的谎言——”韦德嘘了一声，“有时候别人就需要一两句谎话来安慰。”  
“安慰剂效应是吧，”米拉点头，“听的人心里未必不知道真相，就像有时候我也喜欢别人夸我长得好看或者某件事做得对，哪怕我干得没那么好也一样。”  
“蝙蝠家里教育小孩干得最好的肯定是管家侠，”韦德吐槽，“管家侠能管住一只蝙蝠和一堆小鸟。”  
工作间墙上的可视电话响起，米拉走过去接，管家侠的脸出现在小屏幕上：“杰森少爷已经带着达米安少爷与塔利亚女士安全归来，现在他们需要一点医疗救助和休息时间。”  
“懂了，”米拉说，“都安全就好。”  
“感谢两位的关心。”阿福说，简单解释了红头罩归来后魔法阵在蝙蝠洞里引起了一点麻烦，红罗宾和夜翼都处理好了，蝙蝠侠在赶回来的路上。  
“我们的配角使命差不多完成了？”米拉猜测。  
“还没给那个光头胡子你的蝙蝠观察报告。”韦德提醒。  
“那等杰森他们恢复后我再去观察一下布鲁斯韦恩。”米拉说。韦德对此无所谓。这时米拉的手机响了一声，收到封新邮件。“律师？我没惹上什么官司吧……”又打开笔电仔细看这律师邮件，是个接收遗产的事情——米拉在这个平行宇宙的“壕之姨妈”被确认死亡，遗产也就是那幢房子，按照法律姨妈全家不幸升仙……就归米拉继承。  
“会有不少遗产税唷辣妞，”韦德在旁边看了所有的邮件内容，里面还有等米拉离开哥谭后（果然律师也知道哥谭的危险性）来个正式会面好讨论细节问题。“你姨妈那个庄园的市场价知道么？会根据那个市场价核算遗产税，一般都好几万起跳。”  
米拉：“……我没有那么多钱啊！！！”  
韦德做了个鬼脸：“你姨妈的遗产里肯定有现金，哥可以借你点现金，等拿到遗产你再还给哥就好啦。”  
“这倒是，亚裔更懂储蓄的重要性，姨妈肯定有现金存款。”米拉也这么认为，“所以那幢闹鬼的大房子就是……我的了？怎么感觉像新地图……”  
“是很像游戏里的新地图新副本。”韦德跟着吐槽，在米拉旁边挤着一起看邮件内容，和往常一样体温挺暖和。“通常继承一个老房子遗产就相当于一大堆超自然剧情的预备地点。”  
“但我们已经走过了SPN捉鬼兄弟剧情，还能有什么？”米拉回想了一下，“那房子估计还得来个驱魔仪式，我觉得作者不会同样的剧情写两遍。”  
“哥也不觉得，”韦德抱怨，褐色眼睛挺亮，除去满脑袋疤疤影响外表，光看眼睛和表情就能感觉这个男人是个欢脱二哈式画风。“说不定那大房子作者打算写另一种剧情比如一个秘密基地……辣妞你咋了？”盒子们也同时弹出了“？？？”  
米拉想到了就说：“我刚刚觉得你这个男人非常不错啊。”  
韦德——抬高了眉毛的位置——他没有眉毛——脸上出现了懵逼表情：？？？  
“这里是个发达国家嘛，国民素质还是挺好的，我来的地方则常见直男癌你懂。”米拉开始敲键盘回律师邮件，“你既没有对我指手画脚，也没有打着‘为我好’这个理由让我达到某些标准，而且我们日常的肢体接触你也没有越界。”  
盒子们现在弹出了更多问号，韦德皱眉想了想：“这不是每个人类该做的吗？辣妞你是个成年人了，而且你要是干了蠢事法律会教育你的。”他还小声补充了一句其实那些傻X还是很多，但很多人的日常社交行为不会触发别人的警戒。  
“你是个大好人。”米拉真诚地评价，“这不是好人卡那个意思。”  
韦德一头雾水地想了想，“这是说辣妞你觉得哥和很多人一样又有礼貌又尊重别人的意思吗？”  
形容得还挺准确，米拉点头。  
“哥更想当个好玩的家伙，”韦德抱怨，“这个同人还跟哥日常呆的好几个宇宙有文化差异，搞得哥很多黄暴笑话和流行梗都没法说，说了还得花海量的备注来跟读者解释梗的来龙去脉。”他看着米拉把回邮发送过去，“台词数量都比漫画里少了好多！”  
“同人嘛我也不能改变作者的笔力。”米拉说，“再加上我们只是别人故事里的配角，那就更没劲了，你看蝙蝠家一边搞家庭问题一边顺带拯救了世界，我们俩提供了知识后就没事可做。我敢打赌现在迪克一定在忙着照顾杰森和达米安，提姆大概在帮布鲁斯看着塔利亚。”  
“约翰估计在自己的房间里抽烟看魔法书。”韦德补完了康斯坦丁的日常，哀嚎起来：“哥无聊了！哥超超超超无聊！！！”  
“我也好无聊的。”米拉承认，“要不我们一边随便看点什么电视节目再吐槽点什么吧，老吃零食我的肌肉又要消褪了。”  
“哥觉得我们需要来点新爱好打发时间，不能总打游戏。”韦德认真跟盒子们思考，盒子们提出了一些需要消音屏蔽马赛克的爱好，当然被否决了，然后是一些奇奇怪怪的爱好选项，比如做点手工——基本上就是用各种工具和原材料来进行硬核式手工，比如造个木工小装置，敲打铁块山寨一个雷神之锤。另一些爱好就比较烧钱了，比如骑马，滑雪，风帆……  
“骑马这种爱好确实是有钱人才会干的好吗。”米拉吐槽，“养宠物也是一笔开销，而且我觉得按我们遭遇奇怪剧情的频率来看，宠物的死亡几率会很高。”  
“但大部分人不会把玩游戏说成是爱好，”韦德跟着吐槽，“也不会把吃吃喝喝追剧去酒吧搭讪说成爱好，爱好一般都是那些搞园艺做运动或者出去旅游之类的事。”  
“是说这些爱好格调不高……吧。”米拉也有点犹豫，“但有的人就喜欢吃喝玩乐啊，没伤害别人也没犯法。也可能那些格调高的爱好因为需要花钱所以还能推动消费？”  
“哥不想懂这个问题，哥就喜欢打游戏。”韦德耸肩。  
“要不我们找个舒服的地方继续聊？老站在这一堆布料里我感觉被作业包围十分痛苦。”米拉提议。  
于是他们两个又回到了游戏室，打开了电视随便选台又继续聊。黄盒子冒了一句：现在我们和辣妞光对话就能占据大部分字数，读者要抱怨的。  
白盒子：读者才不会抱怨，读者会直接关掉去看其他同人文。  
“我觉得给你做漫画汉化的字幕组肯定特别头痛，因为你的漫画对话超超超级多。”米拉在豆袋沙发里找了个舒服的位置陷进去，韦德在旁边也窝成一大团继续讨论再来点什么兴趣爱好，聊着聊着就转到了米拉即将继承的姨妈豪宅上。  
“要换点新家具，我还可以把一个房间当做工作室。”米拉兴奋地和韦德讨论豪宅改造，“给你个房间堆游戏，我觉得韦恩家这个游戏房就很不错，还有些空房间可以弄成健身房游泳池什么的……等等，韦德，接收了姨妈的财产是不是意味着我变成有钱人然后就可以躺着每天买买买？”  
“哥觉得没问题，”韦德双手撑着下巴，“辣妞你还能停课个一两年然后再去上学。”  
“我知道大学是可以这样没错，”米拉承认，“但这不是在迷之平行宇宙里面吗？我也不能确定在这里的时间流逝就和我之前宇宙的时间流逝一样，还是趁现在学完各种技能然后拿个文凭接下来再看看什么时候穿越回去才行。”  
“你想怎么样都OK。”韦德毫无意见，不过也提出了另一个角度：“既然辣妞你要在各种剧情里扮演NPC和提供情报的配角，那你上学这段时间一定会被各种各样的剧情打断，哥推荐你去问问学校看看这怎么处理。”  
“我知道修满学分就能拿到学位证书了，有的人读个四五年也很正常，还有半工半读。”米拉说，“除了直接穿越平行宇宙在我的预料之外，其他也没什么，读艺术类专业总比学那些需要很多论文作业的专业容易些。”  
电视上开始播起了新闻，斯塔克企业近期开发的新型机器投入使用，股价再度上升几个点，以及花边新闻托尼-斯塔克近期没穿着装甲四处飞，本频道记者XXX正在采访斯塔克本人……米拉看了眼电视屏幕，正好看到访谈节目现场的镜头：一个又高又瘦，穿着高定西装但里面是一件T恤的中年帅哥走了出来，向全场尖叫的观众致意。  
“……他看着和演钢铁侠那位演员长得不太像欸，RDJ看着比他的五官棱角柔和些。”米拉内心估算了一下钢铁侠本人在镜头里的身高比例，“韦德他是不是快有你高了？”  
“斯塔克是挺高的，”韦德随意地说，“而且斯塔克本人跟电影里不大一样，他超爱说冷笑话的！电影剧本他还参与了，演员演成那个画风是他要求的结果，反正他投了很多钱给漫威。”  
“我知道队3让粉丝们真的撕成了两派，”米拉吐槽，在沙发里调整了一下，瘫得更废了。“其实也就是剧本和剪辑强行搞事情啦，要制造冲突才有话题，这年头话题就能带来流量，有流量就有人愿意买单，都是资本运作啦。”可能是今天聊了很多随便的话题的缘故，米拉又问：“韦德，我们俩这么聊天真的没问题？你不会觉得没意思吗？”  
韦德看看她，没戴头罩的脸上表情相当单纯：“哥是这一大堆宇宙里面话最多的漫画角色，辣妞，你觉得咧？虽然小蜘蛛超善良但是哥知道他还是觉得哥有时候有点烦烦的！更不要说其他人都听不懂打破第四面墙的梗了！”他冲米拉露出个又马赛克又可爱的笑容——在毁容脸上是挺马赛克的，不过表情真诚，说服力满格。  
“那就好，”米拉松了口气也笑了，“说到什么不感兴趣的话题可以跳过，我没问题的，要知道我也没什么机会和人一起话唠。之前的同学都挺忙来着，而且也不是每个朋友都能聊所有话题……”说着说着米拉停顿了一下，“卧槽。”  
“咋了辣妞？”韦德凑过来。  
“我觉得可行。”米拉说。  
黄盒子+白盒子：？？？  
“感情线这事。”米拉说。  
韦德一脸懵逼：？？？  
米拉开心地说：“我们可以一起出去玩，韦德，要约个会吗？”  
韦德-威尔逊，死侍，睁大了眼睛，迅速伸手试了一下米拉的前额和自己的前额温度。  
“我没发烧。”米拉吐槽。  
韦德皱起眉毛那块的皮肤：“辣妞你可能被魔法影响惹。”  
黄盒子：WTF辣妞怎么了怎么突然提出约会是不是被神秘魔法给搞坏了脑子艹艹艹！！！  
白盒子：冷静！虽然我们都知道辣妞是个理智脑子但是这个太突然了如果是个恶作剧我们一定要想出完美的吐槽！  
“我没恶作剧，”米拉简直想翻白眼，韦德一脸怀疑，于是她解释：“你看，我们聊得来，虽然不是全部梗都能互相接上对方的，但是打破第四面墙这个关键情节我们都懂，我觉得这就是很多超英认为你疯了的原因，因为他们不知道也不相信自己是个漫画角色。”想了一下又补充，“现在蝙蝠家知道了，至于相不相信我也不想去问。”  
“死侍法官要驳回这一请求，”韦德双手叉腰，“约会不是这样的！”  
“我没有照搬电影里那些约会流程的意思，”米拉解释，“你这个反应有点像之前我提议让你在家里别戴头罩时的画风啊。”  
韦德摆出了气鼓鼓脸：“原告请陈述。”  
“我是这么想的，韦德，”米拉开始陈述，电视上播着记者和斯塔克闲聊最新科技进展的事情。“首先我觉得我们没有性别上的问题，我知道你是泛性恋而我既喜欢小哥哥又喜欢小姐姐。第二，我觉得约会一般是两个人熟悉了之后就可以试试看的一项活动，而且不合适还能退回去一点。”  
现在韦德露出了“我搞明白了”的表情，“辣妞，约会是不能倒回去的。”  
“我记得不是每个人的约会都得第一个晚上就得马赛克？”米拉也有点困惑了。“难道不该是一开始双方聊聊互相了解一下觉得OK再进一步约会咩？”  
“约会是有肢体接触的，辣妞，比如拉个手还有亲亲之类的。”韦德继续严肃脸挥着双手解释。“这跟那种‘嘿伙计’的好基友式肢体接触不一样。”  
米拉想了想，“看来到最后还是得用那些爱情电影的流程来解释，我是这么想的，如果双方都觉得对方挺不错，那就可以开启一个约会。”她向韦德比划，“意思是双方自愿，觉得可以进一步试试，那就找点双方都喜欢的事情做。没必要按照爱情电影上那样每个人都搞看电影烛光晚餐送花什么的那一套，我反对的是这部分情节因为爱情电影的这类情节太普遍了而每个人的日常爱好都不一样。如果这个约会双方都很满意，就能来点肢体接触，觉得肢体接触都没问题的话，这约会就算成功了。”  
盒子们都表露出了“……”和“死侍式思考”的画风，韦德想了想：“……没错欸。确实不是每个人都喜欢烛光晚餐那一套，有很多奇奇怪怪的约会过程。”  
“关键是两个人一起出去玩，还玩得开心。”米拉解释，“开心地度过一段时光后自然就会想肢体接触了呗，我觉得这是个很自然的发展。”  
“也有一辈子都是好基友的人唷。”韦德小声哔哔，“哥跟威瑟就是！”  
“那你同时想一下威瑟和马赛克不可描述？”米拉问。  
韦德皱起脸，让他的脸更加难以形容了：“恶，怪怪的，哥拒绝。”  
“我刚刚卧槽就是因为我同时想到了你和马赛克，然后我觉得并没有怪怪的感觉。”米拉耸肩，“所以为什么不呢？我觉得可以试试。”  
韦德睁大了眼睛，“刚刚哥脑内呼啸而过一大堆辣妞你需要打马赛克的情景！！！”这句话说到后面声音越来越小，整个人震惊到僵硬，之前在空中挥舞的两只手也悬在那儿看上去非常像一个本能防御动作。  
全程没提到我们的疤疤们？？？黄盒子弹出了巨多字词的对话框：还是在面对牛油果脸的情况下？！辣妞真的没发烧么？！？！  
白盒子的框框内容也很多：还同时想到了我们和【哔——】！！！我们也是交过很多女盆友和几个男盆友还有魔法生物的！很少有人在清醒的状态下说愿意跟我们还有我们的疤疤们约会！你们俩傻哔快抓住机会！！！！！  
米拉：“你知道我能看到盒子们对吧。”  
韦德摆出了名画呐喊里的姿势：“哥知道！哥现在惊恐发作小心脏要心动过速了！在哥的胸腔里跳得像蹦床！哥需要冷静一下！！！”  
然后韦德挣扎出豆袋沙发狂奔出房间迅速跑没影了，米拉本来打算就等韦德自己冷静完回来但是又想起上次看过韦德爆自己的头……呃还是追出去吧。她从过于软塌塌的豆袋沙发里努力爬出来冲出房间——这房子太大不知道韦德往哪儿跑了OTZ  
米拉找了客房又找到了吃饭的餐厅最后是厨房，管家侠阿福正在用一柄小锤锤把肉排给锤扁。  
“威尔逊先生从冰箱里拿走了一些冰块。”阿福在米拉询问后回答，“大部分房间门上了锁，我推荐你去蝙蝠洞看看。”


	38. 评判，自省与坚持自我

进蝙蝠洞当然得靠阿福，把米拉送下蝙蝠洞后阿福又回去准备食物了。米拉就一个人在巨大的蝙蝠洞里探索——全在空旷安全区域溜达，暂时还不想死于各种机关。  
嗯这里还停了两架蝙蝠战机，黑漆漆的颜色，看着设计和上次见到的X战警飞机不同……米拉在类似停机坪一样大还分布着N个高科技房间（都关着门）的地方走了一阵子，这会儿蝙蝠洞估计没几个人，都去忙着照顾穿越回归的杰森和达米安。  
但是走了一段距离米拉还是又找到了先前的巨多大屏幕的哥谭实况，屏幕上各种摄像头现场直播，光线闪烁，高背椅子背对着米拉，在屏幕光线下拉出挺长的阴影，旁边操作台上放着杯冒热气的咖啡。  
“威尔逊在健身房，在一层左侧走廊第四扇门。”布鲁斯韦恩说，语调还挺平和。  
想也知道，米拉默默看了看那咖啡，没人在的话这里肯定没有热饮。“知道了，谢谢。”转身就想溜，之前还当面恁蝙蝠侠来着，现在单独面对正在高科技巡视哥谭的蝙蝠侠感觉有点怂怂的。  
“稍等几分钟。”布鲁斯叫停。  
米拉：略有点胆战心惊地停下了转身想溜的脚步。  
“你打算去见雨果博士。”  
“呃对，我还得给他关于……您的报告。”一时紧张用上了更尊敬的称呼，不知道汉化把这台词翻译给蝙蝠侠听会不会译成Your highness或者是sire。  
“我会安排你们在阿卡姆见面。”蝙蝠侠说，仍然保持着盯住众多屏幕的状态。米拉站在椅子后面也不太想和对方面对面，毕竟蝙蝠侠气场惊人，虽然是好人级别的但是平时你是绝对不太想靠近他的不管他长得多帅……  
“呃，全程监控的那种？”米拉小心翼翼地问了一句。  
“我会给你一个纽扣型收音器，面谈后送回来。”蝙蝠侠解释完毕，端起咖啡。米拉正想着赶快去找韦德算了反正旁边没有各种缓冲的主角配角路人存在她还是不要和蝙蝠侠单独相处为好，布鲁斯又开口了：“你认为我对杰森做的不对。”  
……就知道你要说。  
“没，”米拉小声哔哔，“你们双方都很迷幻，差不多，嗯，就像漫威内战那片子。我还没看DC拍的BVS虽然我确实知道一点梗，要我说的话就是……你们俩沟通不良。”  
布鲁斯安静如……呃面对蝙蝠侠还是不要说他安静如鸡好了。布鲁斯沉默.jpg  
“你们俩沟通方式都挺……”米拉挠头，“差不多就是一个人只想给苹果另一个人想要的是橙子？那肯定沟通不良，哪怕你撒点谎我觉得也能让杰森好过点，杰森按他干的事算是个反英雄——说真话哥谭这个犯罪率确实很那啥，要不你别想着犯罪发生后阻止犯罪吧，试试从源头做起？我只是个留学生啊我没什么管理城市的经验的。”  
“皮姆博士这么干过。”布鲁斯说，“结果他造出了奥创。”  
“……哦。”米拉掩面，电影给改成了斯塔克搞出奥创。“那我没辙，这只有历史能解决，你看看人类历史怎么搞这事，你再考虑吧。”这会儿提到了漫威那边的角色是不是很快要开启漫威剧本了？并不想被卷入各种打架中……“那个，我能走了么……我不会跟雨果博士说你坏话的你也不是坏人。”  
“你可以直接告诉他你对我的看法。”布鲁斯回答，“去吧。”如果不是蝙蝠侠他的嗓音也是非常迷人，但因为是蝙蝠侠加上性格的缘故这说话方式还挺冷硬的。  
米拉怂怂地远离了，留下布鲁斯一个人继续面对哥谭各种摄像头下的街道实况。  
找到健身房的时候发现韦德躺在地板上脸上盖着一大袋冰块，躺得跟个海星差不多。  
“韦德。”米拉蹲在他脑袋旁边小声说。“不要拿冰块盖脸啦你脑子没坏。”  
“哥自闭了。”韦德说话时冰块袋子还动了动。  
“刚才半小时的对话删掉？”米拉想了想提议。  
韦德没回答，呼吸还让一大包冰块袋子微微起伏，整个脑袋上盖着这么一大堆重量看着很滑稽。不过米拉一想到之前她目睹爆头再复活的死侍那事就觉得这事还得谨慎点处理，大概是她突然发散思维让韦德有点震惊。  
“韦德？睡着啦？”米拉戳了一下他的肩膀。  
“没，哥在思考。”韦德说，继续在地板上瘫着。  
“思考啥？”  
“哥觉得感情线是作者的产物，哥不想要被控制的感情线。”韦德嘟嘟囔囔。  
“可你也是作者控制之下的角色哇。”米拉两只手扒在膝盖上，采取斯拉夫蹲模式（也可以说是亚洲蹲）观察韦德——脸上的冰袋。  
“哥没有自由意志了。”韦德继续嘟嘟囔囔。  
这倒也是，虽然一直在作者的主线剧情边缘试探但是他们俩确实还是得顺着剧情方向走，万一被发现了在搞事情被随手写死了，那就game over。  
“哥不开心。”  
“我也很不开心呀。”米拉吐槽，“所以我就更加及时行乐了呗。”她伸手戳了戳冰袋，融化得非常缓慢。“你不开心那我们就继续好基友？反正我也没有那些沙雕电影里面那种强烈的心动感受，现在我也就感觉到有辣么一丁点的可能性什么的，不用有压力啦，估计没发展这点小心心就很快消褪了。”  
韦德伸手掀起了一点冰袋露出一只眼睛瞄米拉：“哥知道，哥也有过辣么几个小瞬间对威瑟对阿内对罗根心动一刻，然后很快也就辣么随风而逝了。”  
“小蜘蛛咧？”米拉还记得那些同人图同人文。  
“这个宇宙的小蜘蛛还未成年嘤嘤嘤，”韦德又把冰袋盖住了脸，“成年的话这个同人就要变成贱虫文了……”  
“起来不？”米拉感觉这个谜之对话说得差不多了，“那啥，给个结论，是继续好基友呢还是去约个会呢给我个回答呗，不然我也不好让辣么一丁点心动一刻随风而逝。”  
韦德猛地坐了起来，冰袋刷地掉到了他腿上，大概还砸到了一点【哔】之部位。米拉眼看着他低头看了一眼自己的哔……好像不痛的样子。  
“辣妞你有没有想过约会失败之后？”韦德非常非常非常非常怀疑地问。  
啊果然还是没头罩看脸上的逗比表情比较好玩。  
“失败就回到好基友咯。”米拉吐槽，“都是成年人了内心一点小情绪随风而逝这种事太常见了好伐，我吸明星美貌也能天天爬墙啊。”  
“那行。”韦德松了口气，“等哥谭副本打完我们来约会吧！”  
然后这会换米拉紧张了——“噫我突然心跳飞快。”啊啊啊啊要约会惹！突然紧张。  
韦德露出一个笑容，好歹X试剂让他牙不错，不是那种超亮白而是那种自然带点黄的牙釉质本身颜色：“哥听说亚洲妞在肢体接触上进展很慢。”  
“因为我们那边的文化没有很多肢体接触，父母也不大会拥抱小孩亲亲额头脸颊什么的，”米拉解释，“所以肢体接触上进展会比欧美社会的女性慢很多，而且这个年代嘛，肉体的愉快很容易搞定，但脑子搭配就很难了。”  
“哥敢打赌要是夜翼或者红头罩没对象辣妞你还是会小心脏扑通扑通的。”韦德吐槽，从地板上站了起来，“其实小红鸟也不错。”  
“提姆太年轻啦，而且他们都好忙的，”米拉摆手，跟着站了起来。“哥谭的帅哥们还是留给哥谭吧。”  
“真的？”韦德抓着一大包冰凑过来了一点，突然靠近的牛油果脸让米拉心跳又更快了点——完全是因为对方逼近导致了紧张而不是疤疤的问题！（内心小声哔哔）。韦德小声吐槽：“辣妞你就没有心动一刻咩？”  
“呃有，”米拉做了个鬼脸，“迪克辣么帅！杰森辣么帅！提姆小了点儿我就没考虑了，光两只大罗宾鸟我就心动二三四刻了。”  
“夜翼的臀DC公认的啦。”韦德表示很懂，“红头罩那个叛逆青年画风也有超多粉的。”  
“老爷嘛还是超蝙西皮我知道，我对年纪太大的帅哥没啥兴趣，而且一看蝙蝠家就是关系特别魔幻的画风，离远点更安全。”米拉想了想，“记得之前我们看电视看到了钢铁侠吗？这还是我穿越过来第一次看到漫威角色，我怀疑接下来要打漫威副本。”  
“有道理，”韦德说，“其实你叉男（X战警）副本还没打完，哥觉得可能几个副本之间有crossover（交叉联动剧情线），说不定铁罐儿会和蝙蝠有点什么联络，反正我们都是NPC级别角色，哥猜测这事也不大。”  
“有道理，”米拉赞同，“那我们还站在这里吗？要不顺便健个身？”这几天昼夜颠倒也是挺累的。  
于是两人愉快地健身锻炼一小时，拉伸的时候管家侠敲了门，通知他们杰森和达米安还有塔利亚那边休息够了。按逻辑来说这也是告别时刻，米拉和韦德跟着管家侠去蝙蝠洞跟众人见面。  
……结果一看他们米拉就惊了。医护室里四只小鸟都在，最年轻的那个肯定是达米安啦，左腿骨折左臂也骨折，吊着防护带呢，这个脸上还有点婴儿肥的青少年看着她一脸狐疑：“这就是那个穿越平行宇宙还跟雨果搭上线的？”被迪克拍了一巴掌提醒要礼貌。  
“靠你真是蝙蝠亲生的，”米拉先被达米安的脸惊了，长得真的和布鲁斯超像，就是轮廓柔和一点，毕竟还没成年。被他这么一说直接不就暴露了米拉和反派联络吗？真是超没有面子，米拉条件反射地嘴炮了回去：“画风怎么这么熊？”  
“噗。”杰森在旁边窃笑，看着伤并不重，披着件运动外套，胸腹缠满了绷带，之前脸上贴着小胶带的伤痕变大了，是个挺大面积的擦伤。估计还扭了脚，右手撑着根保持平衡的拐杖。米拉看了他的脚一眼，两只脚都缠着绷带，在运动裤下面挺显眼，伤比达米安轻很多。  
“最小的通常最受宠嘛，”米拉理解地看了眼达米安，正因为骨折不得不是四只鸟中唯一一个躺在病床上的。“熊一点也正常。”她正想吐槽，但还是看了眼管家侠——管家侠已经闪人了，于是她就接着吐槽：“可见蝙蝠侠真的不大会养小孩，亲生的养成这样。”  
达米安抓起旁边不知道什么东西就打算扔过来，被迪克挡下了，韦德也眼疾手快把米拉往背后一塞：“停停停！”  
“这样可不太好。”迪克语调柔和地警告，指了指米拉和达米安。  
米拉羞愧指数上升了起码三十个百分点——迪克的颜值杀伤力太大，看在他这么帅的份上感觉做啥都愿意OTZ：“我错了，但他就是熊。”她紧紧抓着韦德的衣角以防再被攻击，蝙蝠家谁不会扔蝙蝠镖呢，没蝙蝠镖扔别的准头也不会差。  
噫韦德感觉也小心脏扑通扑通？米拉看了眼韦德，韦德也对着迪克露出了一点儿不好意思的表情……啊看到大家都败于夜翼的魔力之下真让人放心。  
“那，那个啥……现在没我们事了是不是？”米拉想着道个别大家有空再聊（提供线索什么的），而且也没心思继续再在哥谭这个地方呆太久。“我能申请去给雨果博士做蝙蝠侠观察报告吗……”  
在相对闹腾的三个兄弟中间提姆大概是最安静的那个，在病房里也端着杯咖啡盯着旁边的电脑屏幕。他倒是还记得之前被阿福收起来的窃听器摄像头之类的东西：“可以，但我们会监控你们的会面。”  
“阿卡姆疯人院？”米拉试探着问。  
“哪些人被抓回来了？”迪克问提姆，提姆回想了一下说了几个反派名字，哥谭副本那些特别牛逼的反派都没被逮住，像小丑哈莉毒藤之类的统统越狱，严格来说除了雨果博士和双面人好像就没几个特别厉害的反派在里面关着……  
“这精神病院简直像个游乐场。”这是从不放过吐槽蝙蝠侠机会的杰森。  
“X#%&——”这是想吐槽杰森被迪克一把捂住嘴的达米安。  
“哥也想去！”这是日常吃瓜的韦德。  
提姆带着米拉和韦德去了蝙蝠洞另一个房间，换上红罗宾制服，让韦德也戴上个黑色头套全身黑衣遮住所有皮肤——反正他穿不穿制服都是死侍，反而是疤痕皮肤过于好认，而在哥谭韦德和米拉又是一起出现，估计看到他就知道米拉大概率也在附近，伪装一下自然十分必要。至于米拉，他找了身女式黑色制服连同面罩出来，制服穿上后十分贴身，搞得米拉觉得自己还不够线条紧凑的身材缺点一览无余……然后提姆递过来一个全脸式黑色头盔与两件披风……这下爽多了。  
虽说提姆还未成年，但他开了辆低调的车一路到哥谭边缘郊区的阿卡姆疯人院，米拉和韦德也没什么意见，毕竟是个罗宾嘛。路上米拉在身上别了纽扣式收音器，制服有点闷热，头盔戴在脑袋上还挺沉的，韦德在旁边十分蝙蝠风格的一身黑色衣服还有黑色头套加一个护目镜……“韦德你看着像个银行抢劫犯。”  
“哥也这么觉得。”韦德抱怨，挠了挠身上痒痒的部位，“辣妞你进疯人院后记得用披风包裹住自己，你的步态还有运动中的身体数据是会被捕捉的哟。”  
“死侍你也得穿披风。”开着车的提姆说，“阿卡姆的监控设备能阅读大量身体数据，反派假扮工作人员逃狱这事发生过太多次了，我们升级了系统后身体数据和动态捕捉都很灵敏，但也有可能被反派黑进去利用。”  
韦德表示自己很懂，米拉看了看车窗外，哥谭整个城市的色调都不算明快，时常有薄雾笼罩，映得阳光也朦朦胧胧，使哥谭看着不甚清晰，更神秘了……想也知道夜晚的哥谭就更暗黑还更哥特，有不少老建筑的外墙装饰也挺哥特风格的，名副其实。  
开车还开了好一阵子，无聊得米拉跟韦德都在车后座里聊天打屁了好久才抵达看着特别高科技高压监控的阿卡姆疯人院。这占地面积很大的建筑外墙长得有点破旧，但高压电网各种巡逻毫不松懈，就连提姆要进入这疯人院都得输入各种密码搞上半天，等车开进正门又驶进建筑外停车场，这手续就已经过了三关……  
“……这么严的盘查下反派们还能越狱，真是反派中的高智商反派了。”米拉忍不住吐槽。  
“等会儿跟着我走，抵达雨果博士牢房门前别说话。”提姆完成了第四道通关手续，开车停进一个全钢化玻璃（大概是钢化玻璃）的透明停车库内，米拉下车时看了眼周围墙壁上的摄像头……只要是个活的生物靠近这辆车感觉就会被打成筛子。  
这个安保强度下……哥谭反派太牛逼了感觉到了害怕.jpg  
红罗宾带着两个全身黑色还裹着披风的人下车还得到了全副武装巡逻士兵的致意，米拉安静如鸡地跟着他，韦德跟在后面稍稍收敛了一点儿（也可能是穿着披风不好走路）。又过了三道非常复杂的密码关卡后，他们终于进入了关押反派的区域。  
走廊很宽，全金属和塑料风格，没有巡逻人员，但是有很多摄像头和红外线扫描装置。脚步声在走廊中回荡，提姆带他们走了一段路后，打开了一扇门（仍然是需要输入密码），门里是个……呃……大房间，牢笼是透明钢化玻璃，就在房间正中央，离墙壁有不少距离。  
提姆锁上门，掏出个蝙蝠装备调整了所有头顶上的摄像头后，示意米拉和韦德可以摘下头盔了。  
雨果博士当然穿着病号服在透明牢笼中了，生活设施还挺全，床铺，马桶，淋浴，咖啡机和一个透明书架，甚至还有一台打字机供给他写点什么。雨果博士正在读一本书，看到进来的三人也没惊讶：“这倒不出我的预料，德雷克。”  
“今天的会面将处在我的监控之下。”提姆说，语调稳定得米拉内心给他一个拇指，也对，雨果博士都推断出布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠了那么几任罗宾身份不在话下。  
雨果博士放下了书，韦德小声哔哔了一句反派都爱读书真是一个常见电影梗。米拉看了看头顶那些摄像头的红点都黑掉了，做了个深呼吸：“我近距离接触了布鲁斯-韦恩。”  
“请给我你对他的观察印象。”雨果博士还很耐心，语调也十分平和，从旁边摸出纸笔开始做记录——看着跟心理咨询记录一样一样的。  
米拉想了想：“呃……他是个人类。”刚说出来就觉得这句话没头没尾的一点也不报告。  
“生物学上的人类还是思想层面上的人类？”雨果博士刷刷记录，米拉看他一点也没有不能理解的样子也放松了点儿，再次思考起来：“我认为是思想层面上的。”  
韦德在旁边好奇地观察周遭，提姆抱着手臂在旁边盯他们的谈话。  
“蝙蝠侠非常自律，”米拉稍稍组织了一下语言，“目标明确，并且不断调整实现目标的手段，还有自己对于法律的理解与行动中的界限。”她回想了之前嘴瓢过度一不小心就去恁布鲁斯的家庭问题，又觉得有点苦逼，提姆等会儿大概会想揍他。“但就个人生活而言，布鲁斯不算成功。”  
雨果博士点头，继续记录：“我也这么认为，韦恩作为哥谭首富的花花公子形象在前些年还算不错，近几年全靠新产品和新CEO——我说的就是你，红罗宾在维持运转。他完全可以退居幕后，专心处理蝙蝠侠的工作。”  
“我觉得也是，”米拉思考，“我自己不是有钱人出身，家里是慢慢变得有钱起来的。我认为蝙蝠侠的本意非常好，但他……我不确定他有没有足够的人生体验，就是去体验那种穷人生活中的麻木感，日复一日一眼看得到头，这辈子就这样了的感受。”  
“但推动社会进步，更多时候也需要这些有良心的资本家。”雨果博士说，“贫穷的人想改变世界会更困难，人脉与资金是最大的问题，还要和保守势力相抗衡。”  
“没错，”米拉吐槽，“在这一点上我觉得他已经做得很好了，虽然没完全感受过穷人的人生，但布鲁斯韦恩就是个富家少爷，不能怪他。年轻时他的大部分时间应该都在训练自己，使自己强壮能打，再堆些高科技装备，这大概是最早的蝙蝠侠……”说着说着米拉想起另一个细节，“我想到一个问题，博士，我猜布鲁斯现在很难退出——因为哥谭的犯罪率还是很高，反派们，我是说小丑那个级别的，拉高了犯罪率，如果布鲁斯现在停下，哥谭的犯罪率估计会飙升得更高。”  
“哥想插个嘴。”韦德在旁边举手。雨果博士同意他加入这个报告。“哥觉得蝙蝠现在处于累得要死但是他一退出哥谭就得被坏人们占据的状态，但是有两个问题——第一，为什么反派总能找到人帮忙越狱？第二，蝙蝠侠不存在的话，犯罪的复杂度会降低的哦，有什么样的对手，才会有与之相配的英雄。”  
“我记得平行宇宙好像也有超人统治世界什么的？”米拉吐槽，“最终结果大概就是一个或者几个反派统治哥谭，那……大家不就都是反派了？镜像宇宙？”  
“ST梗也是成立的啦辣妞，”韦德说，“反派总能找到帮手也能说明哥谭的经济状况一团糟啦，正常工作生活已经养活不了自己，逼得很多人给反派打工——哥的意思也包括了那些就是很懒惰加上找不到工作的蠢货，还有那些被环境影响的蠢货。”  
“啊我知道你在说啥，如果是被逼着当反派手下的话，多半还有点什么理由，比如急需要钱付家人医药费什么的铤而走险，这确实有可能。”米拉补充，“至于实在没工作只能当坏人……还是需要法律规定各种细节标准以及量刑的。”  
“那么，”雨果博士把开始跑偏的话题拉回蝙蝠身上，“如果蝙蝠侠现在退休，罗宾也退休——你认为哥谭会变成什么样？”  
米拉想了想：“……地下犯罪王国？但我确信反派们一样要吃饭拉屎，哥谭被反派控制之后，反派们自己会一轮洗牌，然后交通和生产瘫痪——紧接着反派就要向其他城市购买武器和生活物资，这建立在全世界都知道哥谭变成反派围城孤岛的前提下。”她看了眼旁边安静录下一切交谈的提姆，似乎还没生气的样子，就继续说下去：“反派会因为缺少食物和水又无法离开哥谭，最终内耗至死，反派版的罗马覆灭，这就是一个比方。”  
雨果博士又记了几笔。韦德凑过来小声说：“辣妞你这招是丧尸围城唉！”  
米拉也小声回应：“这都得先有其他超级英雄还有FBI警力什么的把哥谭围成孤岛才行，最好祈祷反派中没有人会种粮食。”  
“韦恩的家庭关系？”雨果博士问，还对提姆补充：“不需要她说点什么隐私，她在你们那里呆着也接触不到那些东西。”  
米拉内心：呃其实我还是下了蝙蝠洞围观的。  
“不太行。”米拉评价，“按蝙蝠侠的成长经历，独生子，孤独的童年，重大人生变故，青年期在大量体能训练——完全可以得出他的人际交往上不会特别好。就算他经过学习能在社交和商业谈判中游刃有余，回到家庭这个能让他放松的环境里，也一定会遇到问题。”  
“其实就是经验不足的锅，”韦德插嘴，“社交能力除了天赋，还需要很多很多很多的试错练习和成长时期的经验，哥就是这样的。”他自豪地双手叉腰。  
“你是另一个画风，”米拉从披风下伸出只手拍了拍他，“布鲁斯那个画风，肯定多的是人讨好他，毕竟哥谭首富你懂的，大部分时间里听到的都是赞美和恭维，还有他也长得帅，就更多了。再加上他非常聪明，还非常努力学习……我觉得他应该考虑了很多可能性，知道什么时候使用什么社交技能达到收获的最大化。”  
“但是？”雨果博士露出个微笑，大概还有点同意。  
“但是，”米拉接上，“这是一个非常聪明的人类，还拥有很多知识和经验，他这么多年社交到现在不怎么出错已经是非常好了——除了家庭关系，特别是二号罗宾，两个人互不相让看着还有点好笑。”  
提姆在旁边叹了口气，眼罩阻隔了大部分他脸上的表情。韦德小声咕哝这会儿该有包爆米花。  
“我知道他是红头罩，”雨果博士说，“他们俩跟小丑差不多是死仇了。”  
“挺真实的，”米拉说，“我觉得他心里知道怎么对待红头罩最有效，但又因为是家人，家人不听劝的时候是挺让人着急的。我也没法改变父母观念，父母也没法改变我的，基本就这个套路，换成陌生人管他们去死啦。”  
“对外他们还是很一致的。”韦德补充。  
“对内他们就挺互不相让，”米拉说，“大概是在家人面前释放了真实的自我。我感觉他们俩还是互相远离更好点，小孩长大了也该有自己的地盘，单纯继承父业其实感觉挺没劲儿的，虽然父业大概是哥谭首富的财富。”说完她忍不住看了眼提姆，隔着面具都能看出提姆翻了个巨大的白眼。  
“每个人想要的东西都是不一样的啦。”韦德拍了拍米拉的肩膀。  
“所以我觉得，布鲁斯-韦恩是一个知道自己要什么，非常自律，还不断调整策略以实现目标的人类，非常精英。”米拉总结，“当然他也有缺点，某些方面比较束手束脚，这个我就不跟你说了是蝙蝠侠的范围。有时候相当固执，这固执脾气还有他的智慧知识和经验加成，就更可怕了，像是高智商人士看不起你用知识碾压你，还不觉得他自己有错那样令人沮丧。”  
“高智商的人也不可能一辈子不犯错唷。”韦德再次插嘴。  
“差不多就这样，”米拉耸肩，“如果要我和他交朋友的话，我们价值观不同，不可能成为朋友。”又小声补充了一句，“而且还有巨大的年龄差。”  
“你们成长时的社会状态完全不同。”雨果博士刷刷写完，合上了笔记，“在这么短的时间内能得到这些非常不错，我很满意。请给我我的支票本。”最后一句话是对提姆说的。  
红罗宾绝对准备充分，从身上某个小口袋掏出了支票本，打开透明监狱的递餐食开口推给对方。雨果博士签了支票，米拉得到了这次的围观蝙蝠侠报酬。  
在罗宾重新锁上那个餐食开口后，雨果博士又问了一句：“你认为布鲁斯在情感上的表达如何？”  
这倒让米拉看了眼韦德，用口型跟韦德示意“都是漫画编剧的锅”，韦德非常懂地跟她眨眼。米拉转向雨果博士：“过于老派硬汉了，社会是在不断变化的，男人也可以哭泣和表达脆弱。蝙蝠成长的年代里男人都被要求成为硬汉，有时候自然就显得不近人情。”  
“也就是说，你认为他不擅长表达自己的感情。”雨果博士又记了两笔，“我一直认为他努力训练是试图补偿自己的童年缺憾，这很容易理解。”  
“是没错，他设定了目标，无视了其他人的劝阻——阿福也是不怎么劝阻他啦。”米拉耸肩，拿着支票和头盔。“朝着目标勇往直前，非常值得敬佩。”  
“你不太欣赏这类型的男性？”雨果博士看了眼韦德，韦德一脸“？？？”  
“是不太喜欢古典硬汉级别的男性没错了。”米拉承认，“蝙蝠侠明显就不是一个愿意为家人改变自己相处策略的性格，这一点非常烦人啊，就像那种每个家庭里都有的坏脾气固执叔叔一样，有钱也改变不了，越是亲近的人越需要习惯这个。”  
“基本上到最后这种性格都会把试图亲近他的人推走的啦，”韦德说，“以前罗根也这样，不过罗根现在好多惹~”  
“我理解，蝙蝠侠形象有点固定了，再说我又没怎么看漫画，接触时间又短，我怎么能算了解他呢？而且我真的不在乎，我又不是哥谭人。”米拉摊手，转向提姆：“听了我这么多抱怨，我觉得你还没打死我算你修养非常好了。”  
“我听过更糟的。”提姆也吐槽了回来。“走吧。”  
“最后一个问题。”雨果博士在他们转身要离开这牢笼时开口，三人回过头。“如果你住在哥谭，你会想搬到别的城市吗？”  
“当然了，”米拉没有一秒犹豫，“一个不能保障我生活安全，走在路上会被抢劫强X殴打中弹的城市，我为什么要爱它？别人爱某个城市是别人的事，我是来自晚上还能自由出门闲逛的国家，犯罪率可比哥谭低得多。”  
“但那也不是零犯罪率。”雨果博士指出这一观点的错误。  
米拉再次耸肩：“在我来的地方，那么低的犯罪率都不能让我在晚上放心出门，何况哥谭？还不如撤出居民让反派在哥谭围城里面搞饥饿游戏呢。如果我身后有一个家族我还能努力改造一下城市，但我只是一个人，我想活着还想活得安全些，所以谁对我不好，我就对谁不好。”她摊手，“我就这个逻辑，哪怕是整个城市的人都看不惯我要杀我，我也会反抗到最后一刻——不过一般情况下我也不会犯罪到这个级别，这明显是小丑该判的刑啊。”  
“教父梗，”韦德在旁边做深沉旁白状。“有仇必报。”  
“我没有问题了，期望以后能有机会再聊聊。”雨果博士对他们致意，但最后一句话是对米拉说的。  
回程路上米拉吐槽：“读者说不定还会吐槽我这种脑回路过于傻逼来着。”  
“辣妞你在乎读者看法咩？”韦德从黑色装备中挣脱出来，跟米拉一样身上出了不少汗。  
想了想后米拉摊手：“说真的，我不在乎，读者又不是我，也没经历我正在度过的生活，不爱看就随便读者们换个别人的文看咯。”  
“对于他人的感同身受实际上并不存在，大概率范围上如此。”开车的提姆说。  
“所以求同存异很重要的嘛。”米拉在车后座上伸展腿脚，韦德找出了饮料递给她一罐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *米拉在吐槽老爷时我参考的是这篇豆瓣：《大学选专业：人文学科的价值》  
> https://www.douban.com/group/topic/14567610/  
> 不过米拉就是个大学生所以看法很粗浅而已，不用太在意  
> *韦德说的ST梗是TOS里的《Mirror Mirror》这集镜像宇宙23333


	39. 道德准则与普世价值

在韦恩大宅与众人告别——得到了达米安的一句“哼。”，管家侠的礼貌致意，迪克的熊抱（卧槽卧槽卧槽夜翼的怀抱超级舒服de！米拉内心融化整个人也融化在迪克的手臂里。韦德也得到了个兄弟式拥抱，小心心直冒并试图偷袭对方的完美之臀，被杰森拐杖暴打）。杰森直接跟迪克交换了几句耳语，提姆跟米拉正式地握了手道别。  
“双面人还在阿卡姆的房间里思考怎么让自己的硬币两面重量均衡。”提姆说，“这得耗上他一阵子了。”  
“让他们有事情做就行。”米拉觉得这点子不错。“但愿我下次听到哥谭的消息，能是犯罪率大幅度降低。”  
“我们在努力。”提姆笑了，虽然年轻倒看着比两个兄长更稳重点儿。“布鲁斯不会来告别的，你懂。”  
“蝙蝠侠嘛。”米拉耸肩。  
“我带你们走另一条路。”杰森打了个响指，“从布鲁德海文启程回你们的地盘。”  
米拉没什么意见，韦德更加无所谓——反正没人比这帮义警更懂安全的重要性了。收拾行李加上米拉剪裁衣服的那些零碎，装进一辆四人座小卡车里绰绰有余，还有些别的箱子，估计是要送去夜翼地盘的东西。杰森戴上顶鸭舌帽拉好上衣拉链坐进驾驶座的时候米拉惊了：“你不是有伤吗？！”  
“自动驾驶。”杰森翻了个白眼，操作了几下后就移动座位调整空间，掏出一块平板开始干自己的事情。小卡车平稳地驶在哥谭郊区街道上，看着还算安全。米拉和韦德在车座里挺无聊的，就开始闲扯。韦德没戴头罩但把连帽衫的帽子戴上了，两人严肃思考接下来会打开哪个副本。  
“我觉得还是X战警那边几率更大点儿，”米拉挠头，“我见过的X战警角色更多欸。”  
“哥也觉得，还有那个马上要继承的超豪华庄园。”韦德在后座上拧成一个挺奇怪但看着还蛮舒服的姿势，“这要不是在同人剧本里根本完全没可能。”  
“三次元哪有这种好事，”米拉吐槽，“回到原来世界的话估计我还得紧巴巴地计算着生活费念书呢。在这个宇宙？刷地继承了因为鬼怪死亡的远房亲戚遗产，比电影还敢吹。”  
“辣妞你得好好计划一下怎么改建，”韦德说，“要不要来个超大游泳池再种两棵棕榈树？”  
“人造沙漠吗？那个地区长得就很中西部，干燥得让人想挠墙啊。”米拉也在思考那大宅子怎么装修。“要不我们看看能不能建立个地下室，安全又能搞事情。”  
“神盾局那样的？”  
“这宇宙里神盾还在？不是美国队长2了吗？”米拉问。  
“又重建啦，打完了灭霸重建神盾局了呗~”韦德耸肩，“电影时间线要慢上很多还改动了很多细节，总要让老演员退休嘛，很快就会上惊奇队长惹——辣妞我们去看毒液怎么样！”  
“看！”米拉立刻赞同，“但我要那种小包厢，我实在不想看片的时候听其他影迷哔哔。”  
“没问题。”韦德打包票。前排看平板的杰森插嘴：“所以你们俩谁继承了那幢大房子？”  
米拉举手，杰森又说：“打算建造自己的蝙蝠洞？”  
“那附近犯罪率没这么高的啦，不过也没错，算是我自己的基地？”  
杰森看了看前面车况，扭头对后排小声说：“你知道我们几个罗宾生气时管蝙蝠洞叫什么吗？”  
韦德一脸怀疑：“……布鲁斯韦恩的洞？”  
“操。”杰森大翻白眼，又回去继续看自己的平板了。  
米拉：？？？  
韦德看向她。  
米拉懵逼，“什么？怎么了……噢。”她嘶嘶吸气，“我的黄暴槽还没满一时没反应过来……EWWWW. 阿福大概会照着你们头上削几下。”  
“肯定不能当着阿福面前说。”杰森嘟囔。自动驾驶挺稳，渐渐开出哥谭画风比较昏暗的郊区，米拉看向逐渐靠近的城市高楼：“布鲁德海文看起来很年轻啊。”  
“还离哥谭最近，”杰森吐槽，“蓝鸟就喜欢这样的，里面的混乱大多是司法和行政上的腐败。”  
布鲁德海文看着连光线都比哥谭更亮一些，可能是因为没有那些起伏小山丘哥特风建筑和山坡顶端的韦恩大宅挡光，还挺靠近海岸线，不知道那些大楼设计师怎么想的，几乎统一用了深深浅浅的蓝色装饰，这城市名副其实。  
“起名字的人想法挺好啊。”米拉欣赏着城市风光，Blüdhaven，车开进城市街道的时候就看出问题了……乱七八糟还脏兮兮的街道和没人收的垃圾，本来挺漂亮的街道看着就跟狂欢夜现场似的，一看就知道公共设施维修率和巡逻人员不足，墙上还各种奇怪涂鸦。  
杰森进入布鲁德海文后就警惕起来，双手放在方向盘上带着他们绕了几次路，中途还碰上了一次警方巡逻把小货车叫停，看了杰森一脸凶巴巴还有脸上的纱布后倒没敢强行要求贿赂，还被韦德的脸吓了一跳，杰森还是塞了钞票过去，顺利得到放行。  
等开到某个居民区一幢挺破的五层楼下时，杰森用一张卡打开地下车库停了车：“这幢房子是蓝鸟的，5层归我们，下次有事可以叫上我。”他从拉链外套里掏出一张名片给米拉，米拉一头雾水地接过，发现上面印的是红头罩和一个手机号：“我不知道你还接其他城市的单子。”  
“总得生活？我那些装备是要花大价钱的，我又没拿布鲁斯的钱，接活还不能让那只蓝鸟知道，不然他也得塞给我一堆布鲁斯的钱，这事没门。”杰森嘲讽，“实际上我现在就想接你那幢大房子的改装活儿，不过听说你认识一大堆变种人，他们工作效率肯定比我快得多，所以还是算了。”他耸肩。  
“我们也没那么熟。”米拉承认，“就这么把夜翼的据点暴露给我没问题吗？”  
“这是迪克-格雷森小警探公开的住所。”杰森吐槽，拄着拐杖下车给他们打开卡车后面的挡板。“好了快把你们的东西搬走，我还没见过你们那个，什么来着，瞬移？”  
韦德连帽衫下就扣着瞬移腰带，“但我们没法一次把东西都瞬移回去，辣妞你知道地点多少有点误差，找个绳子把东西连起来？”  
米拉的东西也就是一个新的人体裁衣用模特还有零碎各种布料以及成衣的大概，不太好收纳，堆起来大概也有一人高，都不重，就是很琐碎。韦德调整了瞬移腰带先把模特和几件成衣带了回去，刷地一下就消失了，旁边围观的杰森：“我也想要个这玩意儿。”  
“那腰带不太稳定，”米拉把号码存进了手机，把名片还回去。“移动的落脚点有点怪怪的，有一次我跟韦德瞬移到了那公寓的楼顶。”  
杰森顺手把她手机拿过去，又存了迪克和提姆的号码进去，“一旦你联系我他们俩很快就会知道，跟那帮罗宾扯上关系你基本24小时处于监控中。”  
“……没达米安的号码？”米拉看了看手机。  
“他能烦死你。”杰森坏笑，“陌生号码连环轰炸肯定是他。”  
“这在一般的漫画剧情里面说明后面要出大事。”米拉吐槽，“说不定我在后面还会有某个剧情点，得给你们提供线索什么的。”  
“没让你上战场就算你运气好。”杰森在韦德刷地瞬移回来后吓了一跳——韦德降落在卡车车厢上轰地一声，翻身跳下来把剩下的东西团一团抱住，示意米拉过去。  
“不要立flag——回见！”米拉的最后半句随着瞬移消失了，和韦德一起抵达了楼顶走廊，几天没回来感觉也没什么灰尘。把乱七八糟的东西都弄进房间之后米拉犯愁了——公寓不够大，放了两个人形模特做衣服实在觉得有点挤，更别提还有韦德的游戏和奇奇怪怪的小玩意儿占地方。  
“看来真得搬去那幢大房子了，”米拉打开电脑先回复各种邮件，把作业进度上传备份，联系那位律师商议时间来交接各种谜之税务好接收这个宇宙里面姨妈的遗产。“幸好这个姨妈不是真的那个，真的那个三口之家过得好得很，没这么多超英和超自然战损，当然也不会给我钱。”  
“这就是同人宇宙的优势咯，可以超无辜地得到超多好处。”韦德已经拉开米拉的冰箱门，里面有桶牛奶经过这几天当然是坏掉了，“辣妞我们晚上吃披萨吧！”  
“行啊你点，我想要辣味香肠！”米拉邮件发出去没多久律师就回复了，敲定了明天上午。“明天我要见律师，可能要花一整天处理遗产，你得借我现金交税咯。”  
韦德一边打没问题的手势一边电话点披萨：“再来桶冰淇淋，要香草巧克力的。”  
“明天周五，去上课也来不及，幸好这边是作业交上去算分数。”米拉检查了下周课程后松了口气，“这要是那种严格记考勤的课程我就毕不了业了。”  
“这是个flag啊辣妞，说出来大概率会成真哒。”韦德往米拉旁边的椅子里一坐，“接下来干嘛？”  
看了眼作业进度后米拉叹了口气：“晚上要赶作业，明天之后不知道还会有什么事情，周一这衣服设计就要交了。”  
韦德挎下肩膀：“哥还以为马上就能去约会了……”声音到后面越来越低，然后韦德一脸栽倒在了桌面上。“没劲。”  
“如果我不是要乘飞机过来留学，根本就不会有这个穿越平行宇宙的事好吗。”米拉拍了拍他栽在桌面上的后脑勺，手感还挺粗糙的不过疤疤们也比较柔软。“啊真不想做作业……做衣服做得我腰酸背痛的……”  
“不行哦好好学习很重要唷？”韦德抬起头，“哥负责监督你写完作业！”  
“没想到你这么热爱学习。”米拉吐槽，但是衣服还是得做，只得打起精神来继续摆弄那些布料。披萨到了之后一边啃披萨一边继续做，连着做到了晚上十一点才最终完成。  
“累死了。”米拉瘫倒在沙发上，韦德在旁边抱着冰淇淋桶喂给她一勺，冰淇淋有点太甜。“韦德你今晚让我热量摄入超标了。”  
“多锻炼几次就能消耗掉。”韦德用另一只勺子给自己喂了一大勺。“辣妞你的手都抖了。”  
“因为悬空给衣服缝针缝了太久。”米拉揉了揉手指和手腕，在沙发上摊得像失去了所有骨头，“明天还要见律师……这个周末注定无法成为死宅了。”  
“那辣妞你想看午夜场吗？”韦德想了想突然说，“哥查一下——YES！半小时后还有一场IMAX的毒液！看电影吧看电影吧看电影吧！”  
“爆米花汽水高糖饮食加午夜场？我会胖死欸！”米拉把摊在沙发背上的脑袋抬起来看向韦德，韦德现在兴奋得跟打了兴奋剂似的蹦跶着又吃了巨大一口冰淇淋，把手机上查到的电影时间表给她看。“你吃多少都不会胖真是让人羡慕嫉妒恨。”  
“哥其实更愿意不得癌症啦，这样至少还能保持哥的美貌。”韦德吐槽回来，“看吧看吧看吧辣妞求你了~~~”  
“既然你这么诚心诚意地邀请了……可以啊。”米拉挣扎着从沙发里爬起来，“我得换个衣服，你要换吗？自从到了这边我发现你们经常换衣服，还用各种止汗剂，体味真是一个大麻烦啊。”  
“哥这就换！”韦德立刻窜去了他那间公寓。米拉茫然了两秒钟后脑内思考这特么到底为什么让死侍这么兴奋。等他们换了身干净T恤连帽衫还有柔软的运动裤后，韦德拖着她瞬移到了一家影院——的旁边巷子里，刚好遇到巷子里在交易什么白色小包，就是那种不可描述的【哔——】。  
瞬移出现的韦德和米拉立刻吓了他们一跳，马上对方掏出了武器，韦德眨巴眨巴眼睛：“能让个路不？”  
米拉面对对方的弹簧刀有点紧绷，虽然知道韦德非常能打但是她最近健身比较懈怠……  
“把你们的钱包手机交出来！”抢匪A威胁。  
“等等你看他的脸——”抢匪B小声哔哔。两个人都挺年轻的，抢匪A大概是个贩【-】小头目，看着经验更丰富些。“干嘛！？”抢匪A瞪抢匪B。  
“死侍？”抢匪B小声提醒。  
“就是哥。”韦德心情很好地回答。  
“【哔——】！！！”抢匪A和B同时咒骂。  
米拉手上还握着手机，趁这时间她打开了摄像头——照相有声音她就切换了拍摄。抢匪B马上发现她在干嘛：“你！放下手机！”  
“我本来就举着手机啊！”米拉哀嚎。  
“哥今晚可没打算当个好人。”韦德吐槽，“哥就想出来看个电影。”  
“他也没带双刀。”抢匪A扯了一把抢匪B的胳膊，“走！”  
两人跑路，米拉松了口气，这肾上腺素一惊一乍得让她之前的疲惫完全消褪了：“……卧槽！”  
“拍下来了没？”韦德凑过来看她的手机，只拍到了几秒钟，不过还是能分辨出对方的震惊脸。“好咧现在把这视频传给我，哥要发给小蜘蛛！”  
米拉传了，“这里不会是皇后区吧……我们跨越了多少英里？”  
“在皇后区边缘啦辣妞，哥选这里是因为这里有一家玉米饼超级好吃，看完电影哥要买一大堆带回去。”韦德发给了纽约市民的好邻居小蜘蛛，一胳膊揽着米拉去买票。  
“所以还能这样操作？”米拉被带着一起买了IMAX票，还有汽水和小份爆米花。  
“哥今晚又没心情打击犯罪，”韦德做了个鬼脸，“今晚是电影时间！”他看了手表，23:40的电影，还有十几分钟，等待区也有好几个市民在等着看午夜场，还有一位特别胖的是开着助力车来的，估计影院的椅子塞不下他的块头。  
米拉捏了一颗黄油爆米花吃，超好吃，内心纠结深夜零食得运动多少才能补回来。韦德看着影院屏幕播着毒液宣传视频，“哥其实跟毒液合体过。”  
米拉呛住了，咳了两声才缓过来，压低声音：“什么？”  
“哥确实跟毒液合体过。”韦德配合地用手掩嘴小声哔哔，“毒液最大的爱好就是吃吃吃啦。”  
“……那还行？”米拉想了想，忽然意识到了：“等等，韦德，你是不是觉得这是个迟到的约会哦？”  
韦德的疤疤脸做出困惑的表情还挺好笑的：“呃……哥觉得差不多？不过今晚肯定不会有进一步发展的啦哥完全可以约会三次再亲亲的！”  
因为跟韦德一起混的日常除了嘴炮吐槽就是各种瞎搞各种围观各种自由散漫，所以米拉适应良好，而且在这边的环境里大部分男性还挺有礼貌，社交压力就更小了。  
等到电影开场后他们跟着少数几个看午夜场的观众（包括那个特别胖的）一起入场，位置选得比较靠前（第四排中间），韦德说总有人中途站起来去上厕所所以还不如买前一点，这样他们想上厕所就能阻挡后面所有人的视野——这个脑洞有点邪恶。  
看毒液电影的开头还是挺平静的，就好莱坞正常套路嘛……米拉摸了几颗爆米花吃，韦德在旁边吃得欢快，影厅音效超级好根本听不到咀嚼声（也就等于超级吵，米拉有半点睡意都被轰清醒了）反派卡尔顿出场的一系列套路看得米拉抓爆米花的动作停在半空：“卧槽！”她小声哔哔。  
“等看完来讨论，哥知道你在卧槽啥。”韦德在她耳边跟着小声哔哔，呼吸搞得米拉耳朵有点痒痒。  
米拉摸了摸耳朵，剧情进展到毒液开始和埃迪交涉，紧接着是一场超级精彩险象环生惊心动魄的追车戏，看得观众们纷纷屏住呼吸，一直到后面的惯常拯救世界剧情毒液为了回到埃迪身上合体了前女友过来亲亲并转移回去——米拉默默又摸了两颗爆米花看戏。  
等电影看完米拉已经完全精神了一点也不想睡，“卧槽！”她握拳，“这个特效还有追车场面真的很棒啊！我以为预告片的毒液暴乱互相撕已经很够劲了没想到电影里更够劲！”  
韦德把吃的差不多的爆米花袋子扔掉，“剧情是有那么一点点套路不过成片效果还是很爽de！”  
“是的没错剧情还是那个套路剧情，其实看片的过程能把观众注意力牢牢抓住这电影就算成功。”米拉跟韦德勾肩搭背哥俩好式往回走，“想当初我看美国队长1和2也是这个感觉，其实我还觉得2的信息量不是很大来着但是完全够用了，观众情绪全程紧跟着起伏，这就已经非常不错——剩下的就是观众对于题材的好感度，题材再戳中大多数人的萌点或者引发共鸣，票房就非常稳了。”  
“漫画里更R啦，”韦德吐槽，“毒液跟埃迪是心心相印的伴侣，因为他们24小时都在脑内哔来哔去而且漫画里他们还有个宝宝——嘶哥不能剧透更多惹，电影里好不容易才改到PG-13，至少现在大家都了解埃迪和毒液大概是个什么样子了。”  
“我觉得如果我知道更多这篇同人大概也要糟，”米拉赞同，“毒液感觉像个巨大的外星狗子，暴乱就更像个领袖了——啊对了反派卡尔顿！现在的反派都这么牛逼了吗！”她戳了戳韦德，“卡尔顿真是一个说服力MAX的反派，我甚至有那么几秒钟觉得他一点错都没有。”  
“反派能力越大，越能衬出英雄的正义形象嘛，”韦德不在意地吐槽，还戳了米拉的脸一下作为反击。“毒液算是反英雄系，所以反派自然要看上去正义一点啦。”  
“演员也很棒棒，我觉得我好像在哪见过这个反派的演员，非常有魅力而且这个CEO形象非常成功，一看就是超有教养超级聪明的反派了。”米拉吐出一口气，“人体实验这种事其实他可以用钱砸，我知道那些新药在投放市场一样是要找人进行对照实验的，破产姐妹有这梗来着。”  
“反派除了推进实验急躁了点儿其实没啥大问题，”韦德愉快地跟着哔哔，“哥一样把自己卖给了超危险的实验性X计划，最后能活下来还得到超能力算哥走运啦。卡尔顿-德雷克要是按照投放药物那一波正常程序的人体实验加上用钱砸，资本主义和各路记者是绝对不会逼逼他的。”  
“对啊这是现实生活嘛，卡尔顿要是按正常程序招募志愿者，肯定有的是人愿意以身犯险来合体一下外星生物的，我可不会低估人性的下限和那些可怜人为了换一些钱愿意干出什么事来。选流浪汉绝对是因为后续处理最省事。”米拉点头，“而且我觉得他那个自视甚高把自己当成世界拯救者的画风很多人都有，非常非常多，说到这一点我又想起被魔改的奥创那破事……”  
“没错了，奥创就觉得人类在自相残杀。”韦德带她走到一个僻静点儿的地方启动腰带，两人出现在顶层走廊上。“辣妞你是不是还没看复联3？灭霸也是这个画风欸他要随机灭掉一半宇宙生物。”  
“我明儿下下来看一下。”米拉吐槽，“那晚安啦？现在都过十二点了明天还要面对律师接收遗产什么的。”  
“好咧~”韦德露出个笑容，在疤疤脸上看着还挺逗的，不过韦德没有马上蹦跶着窜回自己公寓反倒有点犹豫的样子……噫，米拉有点困惑了：“咋了韦德？”  
“呃嗯噫这算是个成功的约会？”韦德双手揣进连帽衫口袋里看起来颇为不安到处看向周围走廊墙壁还有涂鸦，问到最后声音小得可以忽略不计。米拉也下意识跟着紧张了起来，说真话这还真……挺尴尬的，她挠了挠头，看电影确实很开心啦之后的勾肩搭背也挺好，非常自然，如果接下来他们继续勾肩搭背的日常米拉也觉得没啥问题，而且约会还是她自己提的……一般情况下约会大概率还是有亲亲和摸来摸去什么的不过他们这个情况有点特殊……这就更让人紧张了.jpg  
“呃那个啥……你靠过来一点。”米拉示意韦德靠近，韦德马上双手捂住胸口：“辣妞你要对我做什么！”他露出了惊恐脸。  
忍了两秒没忍住喷笑，米拉举起双手示意自己没打算伤害对方，慢慢靠近了韦德：“我觉得一个抱抱可以解释我想说什么。”  
“哦，”韦德刷地放下了双手并放松了下来，“哥还以为哥的童真要……哦对了哥没有童真。”  
想忍住大笑就更困难了，米拉张开手臂，这回韦德愉快地扑过来给她来了个熊抱（还弯了点儿腰），肌肉非常温暖还有点软软的（一点没错肌肉只有在发力时才是硬的）。这个抱抱非常舒爽，本来有点紧张的米拉也逐渐放松下来，实际上因为没有死侍头罩她还能感觉到韦德的疤疤擦过她耳朵旁边的头发——韦德没把自己的疤疤脸贴在她脸上让这个抱抱完成的名副其实。  
感觉还有点谜之体贴？？？  
欸其实是有一点感同身受啦没错。  
于是米拉稍稍搂紧了韦德这个死侍的脖颈和肩膀，让他们的侧脸能切实地靠在一起——嗯是有点粗糙感，不过没问题。韦德从一瞬间的紧张到渐渐放松了肩膀和手臂的肌肉，然后突然说“哥要动手了！”直接双手用力——米拉差着20厘米左右的身高就被猛然抱到双脚离地。  
“混球！”米拉本能地把韦德的肩膀搂得更紧了，脸和脸自然也下意识贴得更紧。“我差点勒到你窒息！”  
“哥才没那么容易死！”韦德吐槽回来。  
“放我下来！不然就没有下一次约会了！”米拉动了动两只脚。  
“下一次？还有下一次？”韦德松手了，米拉总算能安全落地，韦德看着还有点手足无措again，不过又很快平复了，回到了日常沙雕死侍模式。“哥已经有预感了，下一次还是不会进展到亲亲和摸小手的。”他双手叉腰。  
鉴于死侍这么皮米拉之前那勉强存在的一点情感波动也迅速被沙雕脑回路取代，“那可不一定，也许下一次会突然进展到最后关卡呢？谁知道作者的脑洞会怎么写我们。”  
“更有可能作者完全在脑主线剧情根本没在意我们这里发生了什么。”韦德说，“好了这是一个成功的纯洁无比的约会！哥去睡了！晚安安安安！其实哥的意思是要去通宵打游戏然后再touch myself你懂的这里就没有汉化了！”  
“懂懂懂，”米拉已经被带跑了，“明天准备好支票我要跟你借钱交遗产税，我也去睡啦晚安安安安~”  
韦德蹦跶着窜回了自己公寓，米拉把这个电影之夜前后扒拉想了想……死侍本来就不算性格特别稳定的画风，当然沙雕了，当然日常搞事了，完全没毛病。  
好处大概是以后会非常非常快落，坏处……暂时好像还没有欸，无论是朋友还是约会都很不错，只要理解这种不着调，生活就非常乐无边。  
于是米拉愉快地回公寓好好睡了一觉，第二天神清气爽地起床洗漱。见律师嘛感觉还是穿得正经一点好，她衣橱里好像还没有皮衣或者小西装之类……最后还是穿了柔软的连帽衫牛仔裤。韦德打着哈欠穿了件白衬衫搭配黑色牛仔裤看着倒比米拉正式多了，踩着拖鞋走过来直接开门：“辣妞我们出去吃早饭吧。”说着又打了个哈欠。  
“我觉得我没有正式见律师的西装欸。”米拉刚打开冰箱，但听到韦德这话又把冰箱关上了。“上午十点到那个律师事务所就行。”  
“那我们还能顺便买个衣服，其实不那么正式也没问题。”韦德顺手又从米拉沙发上抓起一件连帽衫——好了死侍的各种东西已经占据了不少米拉小公寓的空间，基本已经算是把公寓当成同一个房子里的不同房间了。  
大学城附近还是有很多店铺以及餐厅的，但韦德拉上了连帽衫帽子也没能阻挡别人偷偷摸摸围观疤疤脸的目光。  
点餐的中年女服务员也多看了他两眼，米拉点了咖啡和煎蛋培根吐司套餐后韦德也点了份更大的，在女服务员走开后韦德拉了拉帽子试图遮住更多脸孔：“现在看到没？哥不戴头罩就会有很多人盯着哥的脸看。”  
“这很烦人是不是？”米拉在等着早餐上桌时小声问，“可头罩也一样有很多人盯着看啊，是不是头罩还能让你匿名，就像网络ID那样？”  
“哥不是很在意，”韦德耸肩，“那些好奇或者烦人的反应才是最麻烦的，而这些麻烦又占用了很多时间……所以头罩更省事。”他摊手。  
“我有点懂，就像人群中特立独行的那个更引人注目。”米拉一手撑着下巴，现在她也对周围人那种“跟死侍/这个毁容男在一起的妹子怕不是智障哦”的眼神比较免疫了。“想干点什么坏事的时候，不引人注目反而更好些。”  
等了一会儿早餐端了上来，估计服务员也就觉得韦德是个毁容的倒霉蛋，看了两眼也就忽略了他们，两人吃了早餐，随便溜达了一阵子后韦德从他的次元口袋里掏出了滑板和护具，米拉还在韦德看护下学了一阵子滑板。  
在有详细地址的前提下韦德调整了一下腰带就把米拉带着一起弄过去，跟幻影移形差不多，只不过不会觉得想吐。米拉还在这条律师事务所所在的大街上看到了西装店和更多餐厅，但服装店里的衣服价格都有点太高，所以米拉放弃买件体面点儿的西装外套，直接带着韦德进入律师事务所询问了。  
这个平行宇宙姨妈的遗产律师是个妆容一丝不苟的中年女性，见到米拉带了韦德旁听也只是在法律上给了一些建议后，就开始宣读遗嘱，原本遗嘱当然是没有米拉的名字啦但是全家不幸遇难后法律上米拉也算继承人之一，只要她交得起税——除去姨妈的大房子与大面积花园，还有几百万的存款和信托基金什么的，反正她也听不懂，总之最后在各种免税和相关法律条款下，米拉这个非直系血缘继承人要交的遗产税差不多有……45万。  
“这数字真大。”米拉听着倒吸一口冷气。当然她没有啦，只有定期打到她账户的生活资金而已。  
“按照法律条款需在9个月内现金缴清。”律师陈述，“如果一时凑不到这些现金，可以申请延期6个月内交齐。”  
韦德挠了挠头，“如果是配偶的话就不需要交税的哟，但是没绿卡的非直系子女继承人真的需要交很多税欸。”  
“交就交咯，”米拉转向韦德，“所以你能借我么。”  
“哥手上的现金没这么多，”韦德问律师，“哥能赠予她一大笔钱来交税吗？”  
“可以，赠予现金也需要填交税表。”律师同意了。  
韦德掏出手机发了个短信，“哥问问罗根，萨默斯和琴格雷手上有很多流动资金。”  
“哦所以是X战警也要加入这个继承大房子的交税事件吗……”米拉跟着挠头，“我感觉接下来大概是X战警副本要开启了。”  
“还可能会是又一次拯救世界唷。”韦德发完短信就问律师要了税务表来看怎么填。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *毒液的反派演员里兹阿迈德（Riz Ahmed）演过《四头狮子》，和杰克吉伦哈尔合演《夜行者》，近期大受好评的HBO迷你剧《罪恶之夜》也贡献了非常精彩的表演。  
> 汤老师本来就演技MAX我就不彩虹屁了……毒液漫画官方生子你们自己去微博搜啦！  
> *美国遗产税和赠予税蛮复杂，不过反正这钱的平行宇宙里天上掉下来的，交税就老老实实交税呗.jpg  
> 瞎几把写个文我特么为什么还如此严谨地去查税法啊（挠头）  
> 这个港的比较清楚：http://www.cpahsi.com/%e7%be%8e%e5%9b%bd%e4%ba%ba%e4%b8%8e%e9%9d%9e%e7%be%8e%e5%9b%bd%e4%ba%ba%e7%9a%84%e9%81%97%e4%ba%a7%e5%92%8c%e8%b5%a0%e4%b8%8e%e7%a8%8e/


	40. 多巴胺与舆论压力

X战警那边背靠特别壕的X教授，所以钱是肯定有，不过韦德发完了消息5分钟内他们就直接一个电话打了过来，韦德说了两句，把手机递给米拉。  
“你好？”米拉接起电话。  
“我是琴-格雷，”对面一听就是个理智平静的小姐姐音，“死侍向我们借钱的原因是你要交遗产税？”  
“对。”米拉回答，“45万现金不太好筹……刚刚我还看了一下赠予税也很高，好在我拿到的遗产里有存款可以抵消。”  
“我可以直接划给你，包括赠予税，如果你同意在拿到遗产后加入部分X学院的商业投资——”琴格雷提议。  
“哦可以，”米拉同意了，商业投资自然是钱生钱的高级技能，投资这种事情自然还是要找专业人士来搞。“我猜教授也有很多投资带来的回报。”  
“是的，我正好在附近，发我地址，我过来写支票给你。”琴格雷发出邀请，“遗产处理结束后，我希望你能到X学院来面谈。”  
“行。”米拉回答，把手机还给韦德，韦德又说了两句后结束电话：“凤凰要付所有的钱欸！”  
“哦也就是说我现在欠琴格雷一大笔钱了。”米拉吐槽，“他们真有钱，不过商业合作挺不错的，靠投资应该能把遗产税赚回来。”  
“这比哥的雇佣兵事业来钱更稳定。”韦德说，把律师事务所地址发了过去。律师跟米拉解释了一会儿这种大额现金赠予相关的法律条文后，就进来了一位头发颜色跟勇敢传说的小女主梅丽达差不多的美女——不同的地方就是这位大美人头发没有皮克斯动画里辣么卷曲蓬松而是柔顺又自然，高挑健美，一看就经常健身，穿着身（在米拉的眼光看来）很贵的西装裙。  
“我是琴。”她伸出手来与米拉握手，“我带来了支票本。”  
“喔你真直接。”米拉忍不住说，“我还以为会有点友好寒暄什么的。”  
“这样效率更高。”琴格雷回答，美貌和X战警两届演员也是不大一样，而且看上去就很聪明理智。“当你拿到遗产后可以在一个月内到X学院，我们来讨论投资相关的细节。”  
“可以。”米拉同意，“我还得花点时间买买买什么的，你懂这种心情。”  
琴格雷笑了，“你大概还要花些时间做装修。”她和律师聊了聊关于遗产和赠予大笔金钱的相关法律条文后，律师还叫了事务所里的会计过来帮忙计算避税。整个遗产交接还挺琐碎，花了一个多小时才整理完一堆文件，等米拉真实拿到这些平行宇宙的全部金钱财产还需要一周左右，不过她现在就可以合法去那幢姨妈的大房子里住了。  
交接过程又长又无聊，韦德在旁边围观还掏出了一包不知道什么糖在大嚼，等搞定得差不多就戳了戳米拉：“辣妞我们去看那个大房子吧！”  
当然没问题啦，于是两人用腰带传送了过去……然后毫不意外地出现在了姨妈那幢大庄园的屋顶。  
“卧槽！”米拉大叫，声音消散在风里。  
嚯这种场景好久没有出现了！黄盒子说。  
我们俩还好久都没出现在剧情里呢！白盒子吐槽。  
“【哔——】！！！”韦德大叫，声音一样消散在风里。  
这两层大房子很符合中西部画风，外表挺好看的，还都是人字屋顶——韦德和米拉刚瞬移过去就发现他们差点在屋顶劈叉，今天天气还不怎么地，风贼大，一瞬间两人还几乎像风滚草一样滚下屋顶。要么劈叉要么风滚草，韦德在他们不想被屋顶恁【哔——】的同时启动腰带again，结果他们以风滚草姿势在地面上没人打理的草坪上摔成两团。  
“唉哟哟哟！”韦德脸着地，米拉好一点后背着地，不过还是很痛。  
韦德倒是马上爬了起来，脸上的擦伤很快就痊愈了，米拉揉着自己的背唉声叹气：“至少这是免费传送，真希望星际迷航里面的传输机早点发明出来。”  
“我们来看这幢房子吧！”韦德兴奋值100%，“哥要给房子里塞满游戏！！！”   
米拉吐槽：“首先我们得看一下内部装修要不要改动。”  
还得买点儿艺术品什么的。黄盒子说。  
暴发户审美也没问题反正我们都有钱。白盒子说。  
律师给的钥匙是电子锁，米拉进门看了一圈，门窗都关着所以没什么灰尘，但也毫无人气……毕竟这个平行宇宙的姨妈全家挂于意外挂于鬼怪，就便宜了米拉，当然这大概也是作者给开的外挂。  
上次进这房子看着就觉得装修还行，现在又看了一遍确实还不错，一楼五个房间两间厕所，楼上四间卧室两间空房，卧室都带有单独浴室。就是墙纸之类看着有点年纪了，可以换新的，灯具也该换了。还有上次温家兄弟为了捉鬼进入的地下室，下面还堆了很多旧家具和杂物，估计得处理掉。  
“虽然这房子挺好看的，但我多少还是有点想换新的装修。”米拉都看过一遍后挠了挠头，“等拿到遗产我就联络杰森。”  
“哥有房间吗有房间吗？”韦德绕了一圈蹦跶过来，冒着小心心问。  
“当然有啦。”米拉回答，“这装修得列个计划。”  
看完房子两人又溜达着摸清周围环境，附近邻居住的还挺远，理论上不会被过多打扰。最近的巨型超市距离有点远，采购上可能是个问题，估计还得弄辆车。  
“哥可以把车停在那边。”韦德说，再次启动了瞬移腰带，这回两人出现在了顶层走廊上。“买买买的时候就可以开车啦。”  
“我也可以买自己的车。”米拉说，“虽然这突然暴富算得上剧情彩蛋，但这么大一笔钱突然出现，我只能说接下来的副本一定会用到很多钱。”  
两人聊了一阵子装修相关的细节。接下来一周过得风平浪静，米拉继续上学，韦德接了一个雇佣兵活儿，奇怪的是这周没有看到魔形女。  
周五快递员把遗产相关法律文件送货上门，米拉签好字后对着这一纸箱文件发愁：“我下午还有课，下课回来后我就联络杰森，明天讨论细节……我们是不是该看点儿装修照片？”  
韦德瞬移回来时身上没什么伤，就是制服看着像掉进了什么乱七八糟的池子里泡了起码五小时那么脏，大概率是垃圾堆和臭水沟。他把这一大堆垃圾制服打包扔掉后打开了一罐汽水，往米拉的沙发上一坐。“哥这次活儿搞到一点消息。”  
“什么消息？”米拉打开笔电，现在有钱了她其实可以买一台性能更好的台式机，哦不，应该是两台，公寓和豪宅里各一台。  
“X教授和万磁王又双叒叕吵了一架，魔形女这次彻底倒戈向万磁王。”韦德瘫在沙发上，“还有哥的好兄弟金刚狼需要找个地方躲一阵子，所以辣妞你能不能借一个空房间给他？求你了求你了求你了！”他冲米拉眨巴眼睛。  
“我一个人也睡不来那么多卧室，当然可以了。”米拉回答，打开了装修网站。“有一堆东西要买，要不准备点床垫什么的备用……啊这么想想还得买大冰箱储存点食物。”  
韦德冲去了自己公寓间，抓着台笔电又冲回来瘫在沙发上一顿狂按键盘，米拉凑过去瞄了眼发现他在看……宜家官网。  
“我以为你会看一般的家居设计网站？宜家？真的？”米拉咕哝。  
“罗根需要加固床架和家具，辣妞你知道金刚狼加上艾德曼合金超——重的！”韦德刷刷刷把一堆宜家家具加入购物车但是没有买。“等等他们需要那种工业用承重装置……哥得去趟五金大超市。”  
米拉也看了看装修网站，选了些图片。这种独立带花园的房子都是巨大级别，家具也都很大，和国内的别墅完全不是一个画风。考虑到家具这个平行宇宙里的姨妈全家都使用了很久……可以二手出售也可以卖掉。  
她写了封邮件给杰森，阐明她要把那些旧家具处理掉，更换新壁纸，检查水电相关，在地下室开辟一个自己的蝙蝠洞……并写上让他有空再回复。发完邮件转头问韦德：“我没跟X战警熟到可以请他们用超能力帮我装修房子吧？”  
“显然没有啦辣妞。”  
“我想也是，”米拉查了下周课表，周一一节呆教室的理论课周三周四两天都是缝衣服课，论文肯定会布置新题目写，大概周二和周五除了至少半天的写作业缝衣服时间还是有点空档……就是时间上可能会有点紧凑，她打开手机列了个时间表，还把除课程以外预计要花的时间都设置得更少点儿，以防出现突发状况没有转圜余地。  
杰森的回邮在三小时后送达，列出了一些改动细节和推荐还有价格表。就算是平行宇宙国外人工贵米拉也是知道的，顺手查了一些家庭装修大小公司的报价发现颇为合理就没再在意，反正财产来得跟开挂一样，随便用呗。  
“那些小说电影和剧里面都是迅速跳过那些繁琐的中间过程，”米拉处理完开始跟韦德吐槽，“但只有真正在剧情里的人才知道要干多少事情，这些事情要花多少时间还需要死多少脑细胞。”  
“所以生活就是长长长长长的无聊时刻随机组合到了一起然后偶尔有个特别精彩的爆炸好时光。”韦德跟着吐槽，在笔记本上打开了油管搞笑视频开始随便乱点。米拉忙完后喘一口气，看韦德在看沙雕狗子视频后也凑过去看。  
在一堆笑得前仰后合的搞笑视频之后时间也晚了，懒得做饭的两人又叫了外卖。  
“说真的，韦德，我觉得除去故事主线外生活没什么特别的玩意儿，”米拉一边看韦德继续找还有什么好玩视频一边在沙发上瘫得全无形象。“我的话就是上学，做衣服，一点社交然后没了，你还要加一个雇佣兵活儿和打游戏还有追小蜘蛛。”  
“这就是生活，”韦德冲她眨眼，“哥有哥的生活哲学，反正哥有基本上永恒无比的时间，所以干什么哥都有足够的空档慢慢搞——顺带一提哥不记得自己几岁了虽然看上去哥也不太能看出年龄，还有凡妮莎是变种人所以她老得会很慢唷。”  
“这么想想除去那些必须得干的事情还有强迫参与故事主线外，还空出了很多时间唷。”米拉看着韦德，“感觉闲得一批，难怪那么多人都忙着和朋友社交还有谈恋爱。”  
死宅们就会做手工刷网打游戏啦。黄盒子说。  
说得好像大部分人就有男女朋友一样。白盒子说。  
“我在兴趣爱好中获得了很多乐趣，”米拉说，“社交对我来说不是特别重要，也可能是在社交让我消耗了太多的精力，这确实很累——啊我记得有很多关于外向内向性格的研究。”她抓过自己的笔电跟韦德一起挤在沙发里，韦德屏幕上还是油管视频推荐。很快就找到了这类资讯还开了知乎，中英两种语言经由谜之汉化后相处还挺和谐的。“跟人聚会后我总是会觉得非常疲倦，韦德你会这样吗？”  
“哥要看情况，”韦德把两只脚架在沙发矮桌上晃着穿卡通袜子的脚趾，“哥超喜欢跟小蜘蛛聊天的我们能聊一整天加一晚上！但是这个宇宙复仇者就觉得哥最好离未成年小蜘蛛远一点！”他挠了挠坑坑洼洼的脑袋。  
我们还很爱和金刚狼瞎聊但是金刚狼话不多欸，还是小蜘蛛跟得上我们的梗！黄盒子说。  
可是小蜘蛛在复联里面我们基本见不到他欸。白盒子补充。  
“换成你不喜欢的漫画人物呢？”米拉好奇地问。“比如弗兰西斯那个英国口音版尼古拉斯霍尔特？”  
韦德翻了个巨大的白眼：“那这篇文就全得是消音词了哥只想揍到他治好哥这张脸！！！”  
“还有那些只是随便聊聊没有深入交谈的普通路人？”  
“那很无聊欸，”韦德吐槽，“社交除了谈点生意就应该是开开心心的欸，如果在一起呆着又觉得没劲儿，那还不如打游戏。”  
“对我来说目前接触到的很多社交活动就是这个意思，”米拉回想国内的谜之社交，“你知道我搞服装设计，在国内这就算不够正经的工作了，至少很多长辈是这么说的，他们更希望我学个能当大公司职员的专业。这还意味着我没什么人可以聊自己的兴趣爱好，于是我之前所遇到的大部分社交都无聊得让人不想说话。”  
“不过在社交活动中不想说话别人会认为你不合群的哟辣妞~”韦德竖起一根手指。“哥老是被吐槽话多的不行但是读者就爱哥这一款，所以无论什么样的人都会有人爱的啦不用在意。”  
而且地球上有超过75亿人了就在我们说话的时候人数还在增加。黄盒子说。  
在75亿人里选个朋友可比在身边半径十英里范围内容易多了就是会多花点时间。白盒子说。  
“我知道，”米拉拍了拍盒子们，盒子们还很有弹性地抖了抖。“所以互联网救了很多困在小环境里暂时没法扩大社交圈的人，让他们在网上找到了支持和安慰。”说着她又补了一句，“不过网络霸凌也不少，如果在生活中没什么情感支持，在网上又被霸凌的话，那很可能会导致绝望自暴自弃和自杀唷。”  
韦德脸上的表情变成了“疤疤脸深思”然后变成了“疤疤脸回忆过去”（之所以是回忆过去是因为韦德眼睛朝左看了在微表情中这是在回忆！）最后变成了“疤疤脸想明白了！”，头上还冒出了一个卡通小灯泡自行点亮。  
“哥知道，好多青少年因为各种霸凌而自残和自杀！”韦德说，“还有很多青少年有糟糕的父母，家庭暴力，成绩不行，社交障碍或者因为青春期长痘痘都会被冷暴力！哥知道，成年人也有这种困扰只不过成年人更多的困扰是没有钱啦。”  
“是这样没错了，”米拉说，“所以在兴趣爱好中找到自己的寄托和发泄渠道是很重要的，我觉得这个世界上有无条件的爱没错，但是大部分人能得到的还是有条件的爱，亲情友情爱情之类的你懂，比起家庭和学校和社会上的各种压力，在网上和人交流自己的爱好所得到的赞同和支持要容易得多。”她顺手搜了下漫展和INS上面的兴趣爱好标签，人类的各种打发时间的兴趣是海量的，都非常有趣，做小点心做手工出COS哪怕玩安全的非传统【哔】行为都有很多粉丝（←安全的哔行为肯定也是要先双方成年且互相同意才能开始探索，没有同意的哔就是强X了by网友讨论）  
“……辣妞你说的就像SDCC那样的漫展？”韦德又挠了挠头，“COSPLAY就是为了开心和好好扮演喜欢的角色咯，刷爆信用卡那种叫做生活失控所以不算在内，在自己的钱钱和时间允许的情况下玩COS是个非常减压的爱好！”  
“是哒，这就是兴趣爱好带来愉快反馈的结果惹。”米拉说，“有的人看剧减压有的人热爱美食，有的人做手工还有人疯狂健身，各种各样的爱好都能缓解真实生活中的各种不爽。”  
“像是没有钱？哥没念过很多书但是知道校园霸凌超惨的。”韦德说，“哦还有青春期发现取向不同带来的霸凌，哥就是个泛性恋，哥喜欢谁完全不是因为对方的性别哥是喜欢对方本身！”  
“差不多啦，像我这样的国籍背景还要自带一个重男轻女减buff，东亚和中东非洲很多国家都有这种陋习。”米拉解释，“从小就会教育女孩子你要乖巧可爱，不要学那些特别难压力特别大的学科，而对男孩子就教育他们绝不能哭也不能软弱不能喜欢那些被规定的‘女孩喜欢的东西’，对他们更可能遭遇霸凌也视而不见，超惨没错了。”她在沙发里蜷起腿把笔电放在膝盖上。“而兴趣爱好就简单多了，你喜欢这个我也喜欢这个，你做出这个小手工，虽然是新手但是这也很可爱，非常单纯的反馈机制了。”  
“沉迷自己兴趣爱好真的救了很多人欸，”米拉感慨，“我在迷茫的时候做做衣服就开心了，再加上互联网找到一些同样兴趣的网友。说实话韦德，沙雕网友的支持给了我足够的自信心，不然我是没这个胆子一个人出来留学de~”  
“哥想听！”韦德立刻兴奋，“哥超好奇辣妞你是怎么触发这个穿越平行宇宙的故事的！”  
正好外卖送到了门边的电话也响了，韦德放下笔电冲去电梯那边拿了披萨，今天叫了两个一个是海鲜大虾一个是夏威夷披萨，都是薄底，打开纸盒超香。米拉干脆把两台笔电都搬开，打开电视随便调了个购物节目音量低一点，韦德抱着披萨又蹦回沙发上拿出一大片菠萝披萨开始吃，米拉捏起一片放了虾和鱿鱼青椒的披萨也开始啃：“我的故事其实超简单啦，小时候家里没什么钱，到了中学慢慢开始有点钱了。而小时候的我又一直社交有点障碍跟同学们玩不到一起，好在我还蛮喜欢换漂亮衣服的，逐渐就往服装设计这个爱好上靠拢了。”  
“然后就报考了这边的大学念服装设计？”韦德捏了块四分之一圆形的菠萝塞进嘴里。  
“对啊，在我那边想要出国留学是需要家里比较有钱的。”米拉点头，“我没申请到奖学金，所有的学费生活费都是爸妈出，比较穷但是成绩好的年轻人能申请到奖学金。”  
韦德皱眉（没有眉毛）想了想：“哥觉得这是有前因后果的。”  
“我就知道你懂我的意思，”米拉笑嘻嘻地表示韦德跟上了她的脑回路，“你看，首先要有钱，如果没有钱，我的成绩也申请不到奖学金——那我是不可能坐飞机然后闯进平行宇宙的。”  
韦德点头，米拉继续边吃边解释：“我很少碰到那种特别热爱社交同时又有一两个钻研得很深的爱好的人，我是说按地球人口来说肯定有这样的，但是似乎不算多？我印象中那些某方面特别厉害的大师往往都不是三天两头出去聚会的画风，看来想要磨炼一个专业级别的技能点，除了念书外，才艺手工烹饪什么的看来都需要单独练习，那种上个兴趣班就变成大师是不可能的，学技能很花钱，培训学校的学费并不便宜。”  
“没错没错，”韦德点头，“哥这么爱叨叨的人在练习各种武器【哔——】还有小刀刀的时候还是得自己练，就算跟着教官训练也不是和教官成为朋友，除了训练没啥特别的社交互动惹。”  
“老师和教官更可能让我在学习的过程中想暴打他们……”米拉吐槽，吃完了一片海鲜披萨，拿了片夏威夷菠萝。韦德倒了半杯冰箱里拿出来的汽水吨吨吨了两口。“我在想，很可能是因为我之前社交上没那么顺利，所以很快我的兴趣点就转移到了动手做点小衣服小首饰上。”  
韦德拿起一片海鲜披萨卷起来吃，“哥懂你，如果你早早就有了一堆朋友，数量至少超过一个，那你会花很多时间跟朋友一起玩——正因为你那时没什么朋友，所以有更多空闲时间发展兴趣爱好。”  
“我觉得这是个正相关，”米拉也这么点头，“如果我很快学会了交朋友并且和朋友一起玩耍，那肯定会减少兴趣爱好的钻研时间。不过现在我是个大人啦所以日常和你一起玩儿没问题，我对于时间安排有分寸。但是在青春期——我不知道你的青春期怎么样，但是青春期是个非常容易受影响的年龄段，很容易被带跑。”她讲出自己的经验，“我认识的人里就有青春期叛逆过头结果最后堕落得不行的同学……真的救不了，交了朋友然后成绩下降，或者谈恋爱成绩下降，或者直接变成在社会上混……你懂的。”  
韦德勤奋点头：“哥是可以永生没错，但大部分人——哥是说按一个人能活一百岁来算，也就三万六千五百天？”  
“对的，”米拉也点头，“睡觉要占三分之一，吃饭再占个大概几百天？从婴儿长到成人这段念书学习的时光又要去掉，剩下的时间真的不多。”她看着正大嚼披萨的韦德，“你倒是有很多时间可以探索整个宇宙。”  
这很神秘博士。黄盒子说。整个星球上最后一个人什么的。  
那是科幻又恐怖的小说梗好吗。白盒子说。  
“哥也不一定会乘坐Tardis飞遍宇宙，”韦德吐槽，吃完了第二片披萨开始吃第三片，“哥要是跟神秘博士一起旅行他大概率会把哥丢在一个星球上自己跑路。”  
“这也不是没可能啦，”米拉被逗乐了，“你看，首先要多少有一点钱，然后成绩不能太过于糟糕，最后不能把太多的时间放在社交上，这样还得看天赋和勤奋，最终这个人有一个比较拿得出手的技能。”  
“没错没错。”韦德点头。  
“所以问题来了，”米拉说，“既然我在兴趣爱好中得到了足够的乐趣，很可能我还要靠专业技能养活自己……那么社交除了拓展工作人脉外，就剩下交朋友和谈恋爱了是不是？”  
韦德想了想：“对哒。”  
“然后现在的离婚率和恋爱分手的频率……？”米拉摊开双手，也倒了半杯饮料吨吨吨。“这要是放在手术台上这死亡率就足够让大部分人选择保守治疗了。”  
“哥知道这个国家的离婚率差不多是一半，欧洲结婚率更低而那些发展中国家哥就不怎么知道了。”  
“所以我在想，既然有这么高的失败率，人们还争先恐后地努力社交，寻找合适的朋友，寻找灵魂伴侣——这肯定是因为一旦你经过了那可怕的试错和高失败率后最后你搞到的一定是挚友和真爱，或者至少接近这个高标准。”米拉说，“你看，电影电视剧都在用各种方式各种技巧讲那种寻找爱情的故事，哪怕你拯救世界最后还是会按照套路给你一个女朋友——是的我说的就是你的死侍第一部，未能免俗地讲了个爱情故事。”  
韦德撇嘴：“哥也知道，不过你得承认哥这个爱情故事讲的还是很不错的！”  
“确实很不错，”米拉指出，“我在看漫威影评的时候网友们也吐槽过，英雄拯救世界后得到了奖励，这个奖励可能是安宁的生活，梦想中的打完仗回老家结婚，找到了自我的道路……我就是在说小蜘蛛没错，像队长就在21世纪找回了战友巴基你懂，不过队长这个是竹马变天降啦特殊情况。”她把扯远的话题又扯回来，“我的意思是，不光普通人，超级英雄也标配一个恋人，取向平等，虽然好莱坞白左了点但好歹还是有这个倾向。我在想，为什么人们都在努力传达这种‘生命中有一段真爱特别重要’，为什么不传达‘我要变得富有’或者‘我要有许多真心朋友’或者‘我要努力学习研发出治疗癌症的药物’这类思想？韦德你有过谈恋爱的经验还非常真挚，我虽然有勉勉强强和人交往过但是我觉得这就社交类型的一种啊？”她有点儿想不通，“恋爱给我的感觉更像是友情加上【哔——】行为，结婚则像是两个人组队打怪并带小孩，就像带新手练级。”  
“嗯这个问题哥确实有点儿经验，”韦德摆出了思想者姿势，“哥确实谈过好几次恋爱还在同人里和小蜘蛛这样那样花式玩耍你懂的，不过哥的脑子崩过好几次所以记忆也乱七八糟。哥的恋爱经历有各种展开啦，有的从【哔——】开始你懂的，有的从交朋友开始就像平行宇宙里面的哥和小蜘蛛你也懂的。”啃完三大块披萨之后差不多也吃饱了，就放任披萨在矮桌上渐渐变冷。  
米拉在沙发上调整了个更舒服的坐姿，宜家沙发还是很靠谱来着起码承重力很OK，加上一个快两百磅的韦德也没怎么嘎吱响。  
“哥觉得友情的展开通常是两个人，或者按现在的平权正确，两个非人类外星人精灵宇宙生物也没问题——哥觉得友情的展开多少都是从两个人有共同话题开始，或者共同经历就像队长和冬兵那样，然后友情还能随时叫停。”  
米拉想了想：“我同意，朋友嘛谈不来自然就会慢慢淡下去……我跟瑞雯就是同学间的塑料友情，没什么能聊的。这么说来我倒挺喜欢杰森，可能是因为都对官方描绘的老爷有点意见，这就是共同话题了。迪克和提姆暂时没太多共鸣，也许以后发展一下友情线。”  
“对哒就是这个意思。”韦德给她比了个小心心，“但谈恋爱只有一部分人是从友情线过渡到爱情线，还有相当一部分是从【哔——】和互相的荷尔蒙吸引开始的。”  
“纯哔关系不谈各自的人生理想？是挺常见的。”米拉赞同。  
“不过如果哔关系特别合适但是两人性格与生活习惯不合的话也很容易分开啦，”韦德解释，“有的小情侣性格合拍但是哔起来不开心，有的性格和哔都很开心但是同居时就很不开心，再加上这边还有宗教观念说打掉胎儿是罪恶所以不让姑娘们自己选择是否生下小孩……你懂的咯。”韦德耸肩，“哥是超喜欢小孩没错啦但是养小孩也会让很多合拍的情侣或者夫妻或者夫夫或者妻妻有许多矛盾最后分手的唷。”  
“你说的没错，”米拉严肃思考，“所以恋爱的失败率比友情的失败率高多了，友情可以划分成‘吃吃喝喝酒肉朋友’‘一起打游戏的朋友’‘运动基友’还有沙雕网友，可以把友情分散给很多人，友情变淡还可以随时换新朋友。”她继续捧着饮料，“恋爱的话就相当于在一个人身上要集合许多你们俩的生活细节兴趣爱好，多多少少互相有交集，还有就是可能会因为谈恋爱错过和朋友们聚在一起，这又是一个矛盾点？再加上双方的哔生活是一个全新的需要磨合的领域……我还没说到谈恋爱到一定阶段后面结婚有小孩呢，那又是一个新的巨大副本，人生online高难度副本之一啊。”  
韦德猛点头：“人生online里面还有各种隐藏剧情线，最可怕的是你的出生地点与父母家庭环境都是随机分配的，初始条件非常影响你后期打副本和主线。”  
“我没把交友这个技能点点得特别高，大概也就一般水准可能还不到那个程度。”米拉承认，“如果我有很多朋友那我更可能是个外向且社交爱好者，不过我在这个混乱宇宙没什么心情交很多朋友，有那么多朋友干嘛呢？他们又不会给我钱。”  
“辣妞你突然想到友情与恋爱的终极奥义，哥觉得有点疑惑……”韦德眯起眼睛摆出怀疑脸，满脸疤疤让他这个怀疑face看着也很逗趣。“你是觉得友情和爱情不一定非得在人生计划中存在咩？”  
“本来就是突发脑洞嘛，”米拉耸肩，“就是觉得友情和爱情不是人生的必要副本，不是很懂人为什么一定需要友情和爱情，可能是因为多巴胺或者其他脑内化学元素？”  
“友情就是当你需要帮助的人能有人支持你啦，”韦德手舞足蹈地继续解释，“友情还意味着当你发现一堆好玩的东西可以找到人一起玩，分享让脑子感觉快落！”  
“是挺快落。”米拉同意，“毕竟人类确实是社会动物，需要一定的交流。”她看着韦德又吨吨吨了几口汽水，T恤皱巴巴的看上去超级家常，简直沙雕室友。“爱情的话就感觉时间比较紧凑，因为你原本可以把每个兴趣爱好分散给一个朋友圈子，但谈恋爱大部分时间两个人呆在一起，所以兴趣范围就必须有一定重合率不然一定会很无聊，同居的话生活习惯也得有一定重合率还得不反对对方的兴趣爱好，哔生活也得和谐……这么想想选择一个合适的恋爱对象就像那种猎头招聘，需要条件12345……难怪离婚率这么高谈恋爱失败的这么多！还有超多人根本找不到人可以谈恋爱！”  
韦德露出了“我有梗但是我就在等你问出来”的表情，米拉当然就说了：“想说什么就说呗。”  
“哥觉得是范围的问题，辣妞，”韦德嫌弃.jpg “你瞧，这个世界上有75亿人嘛，然后这些人就在自己家半径大概20英里范围内寻找灵魂伴侣……”  
米拉想了想也露出了嫌弃.jpg的表情。“难怪失败，样本太少。还有就是我觉得提升自己更有助于找到更棒的伴侣，毕竟谁都喜欢又漂亮又有钱性格又好……”她看着韦德的嫌弃表情升级了，现在是“死侍讨厌你.gif”表情。  
回想了一下刚刚自己说了啥米拉马上补救：“我没觉得你不好看我认真的！你要相信我这个学艺术专业的眼光！”  
“哥知道，但哥还是有小情绪了，不过给哥五秒钟就能恢复的啦。”韦德耸肩，“哥接受现实，现在的哥确实没有以前辣么英俊了。”  
米拉还是有点小紧张小懊恼，试图转移话题不过刚刚脑洞还在发散谈恋爱和友情的谜之逻辑上……“我记得你漫画里还有一个女儿？”  
韦德睁大双眼，深吸了一口气……不过这表情过于夸张所以一点“哥很震惊”的说服力都没有。“……辣妞我们还没到见家人的时候这太快惹！！！”口吻过于死侍一听就是在搞事情。  
“我们都算不上正式男女朋友好吗，”米拉吐槽，“而且我在这平行宇宙连便宜姨妈全家都挂了我哪里有家人，感受一下我的吐槽脸。”  
“等剧情线比较安全的时候哥考虑让你们见见面。”韦德说，表情完全不正经一点也不认真，口吻也过于轻快。“艾莉诺超级聪明还能把辣妞你吐槽到无法还击！现在哥要开始打游戏了辣妞我们来打战神吧哥之前没啥空blablablabla……”马上蹦下沙发去翻PS4游戏碟（已经堆得有米拉半人高）  
“我的直觉告诉我你有点怪怪的哟？”米拉把披萨盒子塞进冰箱，挪过去抓起一个游戏手柄。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于内向者相关确实可以看看知乎科普，先看点儿科普再找专业书籍看。  
> *米拉和韦德谈及“世界上75亿人你却只在家附近半径20英里寻找灵魂伴侣”的梗以及后面关于恋爱的瞎聊出自Daniel Sloss脱口秀《拼图》，哔哩号31606785第二个，可以直接空降30分钟2333我特么想安利这个很！久！了！！！


	41. 艺术作品与潜移默化

吃饭睡觉打游戏，上课裁衣躲剧情……瞎几把搞事情的剧情一个接一个地怼你脸上的时候，有点疏漏也是正常情况。  
所以米拉在学校厕所小隔间里面对突然造访的生理血迹开始脑壳疼。  
算算这个月还推迟了差不多快8天……可能是因为飞机穿越这个骚操作导致经期紊乱？而且她穿过来差不多快三个月了？上回生理期刚好卡在一次劫后余生的一段时间里还庆幸了一下，毕竟谁知道坐个飞机就换平行宇宙了啊？而且这么短的时间里作者写这么大堆剧情几个意思？这些时间里东奔西跑虽然还有健身导致身体状况更好经期基本毫无不适，但是之前还算挺准确的生理期这回推迟了太多天加上哥谭确实让人精神紧张她就……一时忘了。  
本来还记着这两天得带上一两个卫生棉应付推迟的亲戚来着结果早上睡过头手忙脚乱今天书包里还真没带。  
惨.jpg  
扫了一下手机里的同学名单，这会儿没人在女厕所，裁衣服裁到一半她冲进厕所结果血迹不仅突发面积略大让人一脸懵逼，还有点透出牛仔裤的意思，好在今天穿了黑色牛仔裤看不出来。这咋整，反正小裤裤得换，不然这么一大片血迹光是等待它干涸就得好久……要是能找个妹子帮忙买条新的小裤裤……呃新的还是得洗一下开水烫一下的，毕竟是贴身衣物。  
啊啊啊身为女性这一点确实非常苦逼。班上的女同学们这会儿都在上课也没人会出去跑超市买一条裤子给她啊，别的班的话……魔形女这会儿也在上课，更不可能半途溜号出来拯救米拉的血迹现场了。  
难道就得在洗手间里默默等着裤子上的血迹干透好贴一块吸血绷带吗，痛苦X2  
反正都开始搞事情了不如就搞得更尴尬一点。米拉深吸一口气开始给韦德发消息。  
MY：流血警告！！！  
韦德秒回——DP：关掉声音调低亮度避免被发现哥马上就定位你  
连标点符号都没有，大概是当成米拉遭遇紧急情况需要救助。  
MY：生理期  
DP：辣妞你在学校洗手间？？？困惑表情X3  
又是秒回，看来定位很快也很准确，第三条马上又来了——DP：辣妞你是需要啥？？？哥从没进过女厕所啊啊啊惊恐！！！  
MY：可惨了现在还是上课时间我找不到人来救场  
MY：去翻我的衣柜抽屉拿一条小裤裤你懂的  
这回韦德停顿了大概半分钟才回——DP：哦哥知道了，就像哥被子弹爆X后最好换条裤子……  
米拉按了可视电话，韦德接了，一手捂住自己疤疤脸上的双眼：“对面是PG13场景吗哥是不是应该礼貌地看向其他方向？”  
“手拿下来！你又看不到什么别的，”米拉吐槽，调整可视电话的拍摄，还有一个小框可以看到她自己的脸。“好了现在是卧室衣柜，对就是这个抽屉，镜头左边一点。”韦德配合地给她拍衣物现场。“左数第三条，对了就是它。”韦德小心谨慎地还戴上了一只医用手套把裤裤拿起来又找了个密封袋把替换版放了进去。“哥没有碰到它哦，现在哥要去换身女装再瞬移过来到门口，辣妞你得接一下这紧急医疗用品。”  
“求快点我要在厕所血流成河了！”米拉哀嚎，“还有我浴室里那个装补给的包包。”  
“好咧！”韦德敬礼，大概两分钟后米拉听到女厕所单间门外突然出现了一声轻微的“噗”，然后是韦德的小声哔哔“哥明明定位的是洗手间门口！”  
“韦德！”米拉也小声哔哔，“我在第四个隔间！”  
几声很轻的脚步响动后韦德轻轻敲了敲薄薄的隔间门，米拉把门开了一条缝接过替换装备，还没干的血迹现场自然是塞进密封袋里等会儿扔掉拉倒。终于贴好止血绷带后，米拉长出一口气。  
“辣妞你好了没？哥要瞬移走咯？”韦德再次小声哔哔。  
“我复活了，超级感谢！”米拉小声回答。  
隔间门外又是轻微的一声“噗”，米拉整理好也终于能出来了，洗了手发现韦德还把一个“打扫中注意防滑”的立牌放在了女厕所门口，这样就不会有人闯入洗手间看到一个女装死侍……欸韦德给她当这个基友还紧急情况下居然能叫得动真不容易。  
于是米拉顺手把这个防滑警告标志又放进门内，自拍了一张竖起拇指的照片发给韦德以示安全度过危机。  
韦德发了一张卡通死侍回来，脸着地膝盖着地只有屁屁朝天的那种。  
DP：幸好哥以前的女朋友们都遇到过类似情况，男朋友们就不会血流成河啦啦啦啦啦~  
MY：但是男男会屁屁流血.jpg  
DP：那都是润滑不够！！！  
米拉一边给他回表情包一边又回到了裁衣服教室继续做衣服，其他同学自然也在忙着自己的作业。一直裁剪到下课铃响起，米拉把各种针戳回手腕上扣着的针垫，拍下作业进度，给衣服盖上防尘布。韦德在米拉继续做衣服时就发来了一张打游戏的现场截图，还打出了一个白金成就，这会儿下课了自然可以继续狂发表情包。  
MY：战神进度如何？  
DP：哥卡住了哥得休息一会儿想想这部分怎么打……  
MY：要我买晚餐回来么？？？  
DP：墨西哥卷饼和冰淇淋和肉汁薯条！！！  
生理期多少有点儿不适，但经过日常锻炼后基本没啥大感觉。选了他们常叫外卖的一家店点餐后米拉排队等着叫号，顺带玩手机，韦德正处于“哥怎么都不能通关这个剧情段落哥感受到了失落哥要暴走”状态，表情包发得飞快，还聊起了马上要上映的PG-13版本死侍2，基本就处于“PG-13不得不删掉了超多精彩的哔哔哔镜头但是又多了30分钟谜之新镜头于是就可以顺利让13亿观众在大荧幕上看到死侍”与“到底删掉了啥！”“公映版和未删减版又有啥不一样”之类谜一般的讨论。  
拎着一大袋食物米拉还算顺利地回到了公寓楼，路上没人跟踪，没多少走路的行人，基本一路都相对安全。电梯门在顶层打开后韦德从自己房门里探出脑袋：“是哥的错觉还是辣妞你情绪非常非常非常低落？”  
“生理期荷尔蒙变化啦，”米拉把食物拎到韦德房间里面，跟以前一样杂物和武器到处乱放。“我得去换条牛仔裤，血渍洗起来可烦人，虽然它已经干了看不出来但是还是存在的。”  
“哥以前的女朋友们也会抱怨生理期，”韦德在袋子里翻找超辣双层牛肉煎蛋汉堡，米拉这时候已经走向自己的房间了，虽然房门大开但是声音还是会减弱的。“哥觉得人类女性这个每月流血的基础设定不合逻辑！”韦德提高了声音。  
“人类男性要经常面对一个起立的哔那也很不合逻辑！”米拉大声回答，“裁衣服时我就得想办法把男人们的哔给藏起来，感觉是个谜之刻板印象！”她翻出一条柔软的运动裤，又赶快脱掉穿了一天的黑色牛仔裤，移动两条腿时感觉血液哗哗流淌，谜之不爽，不得不坐上马桶检查了一下，然后从装止血装备的包包里翻找更换版本。  
进入这个平行宇宙后为了上学生活米拉采购了不少东西，自然也包括每个月都必须的卫生装备，其实在超市她也买了包卫生棉条试用装……毕竟在海外货架上一般的卫生棉和棉条差不多一半一半？贴着片又潮又血腥的垫子总不可能好受，翻出了试用装看看这玩意儿怎么用……  
“所以头一次适合用这种普通流量，然后45度角置入……”米拉拆了一个，努力尝试了一下……没捅进去，努力恁到一半卡住了过程又很难受感觉像往鼻孔里捅大拇指（就是这种尴尬艰难的卡不进去的感觉）而且真的不爽啊！！！尝试了三次都没能成功，报废了三根还导致好痛……米拉在浴室里扶额。  
韦德在浴室外面敲了敲门：“辣妞？你在浴室里睡着了吗？汉堡要冷了？”  
“我得缓缓，”米拉艰难地说，“我在学习使用棉条来着。”  
“咦咦咦？”韦德在门外听上去十分吃惊，“亚洲文化都这么保守的吗！！！要知道妹子们是没有那层膜的！那是骗人的那是人体组织！真正有膜没有小洞洞的妹子还需要去医院做手术打开它不然就不能每个月流一次血！”  
“我知道啊，在准备留学的那段时间我学了好多新东西还打开了新世界的大门。”米拉虚弱地怨念，“所以这个本该在青春期就掌握的技能点我只能在23岁才第一次学习使用啊……”  
“那哥给你把汉堡丢进烤箱里加热一下，”韦德蹦跶着走开了大概三十秒又回到了浴室门前，“辣妞你成功塞进去没？”  
“没，我已经报废了第四根了我得缓缓，而且最小号用完了……”米拉艰难地说，这玩意儿得靠血顺滑着进去但这会儿没血，就更恁不进去了。“剩下的大号看着粗了一圈我暂时不想用它捅我自己的魏吉娜。”  
“润滑剂？”韦德提议，“哥看过凡妮莎用润滑剂涂在导管上唷~”  
“那我等会儿再试试……啊你能再帮我买包小号棉条吗……”米拉在马桶上唉声叹气，“新手操作太菜我也没辙。”  
“好咧~”韦德跑走了。米拉不得不在马桶上又坐着刷手机刷了大概快十分钟，期间已经烦躁到恨不得直接贴个卫生棉结束一切烦恼了，顺带浴室真的有瓶装滑溜溜（韦德你在这个浴室放了啥东西！哦还有那个六千块的超昂贵润肤霜……）  
韦德终于回来并从打开的门缝里推进来一盒最小号导管棉条：“辣妞你可以的！哥在门外给你加油！”  
“这种情节出现在这个文里也太诡异了！”米拉吐槽回去，拆了一根出来（这特么还是一盒36只装要用到什么时候OTZ），深呼吸试着放松自己——刚刚努力恁了四遍都没能成功恁进去，其实魏吉娜入口好找但是置入的过程极其一言难尽她还尝试了各种角度但都是置入到一半就卡住了……卡住当然会不舒服又疼了努力放松也没有用。这回她在导管上挤了点儿滑溜溜，又深呼吸了一次，试图再次恁进去。  
这回相对顺利一点儿但又置入到一半卡住了，不过有滑溜溜的存在这个过程顺利了不少，米拉已经在之前的倒霉四次失败中烦躁到出了一身汗，小心翼翼地寻找不同角度……嗯嗯嗯似乎这个角度可以继续恁？啊感觉好像好了置入了推导管——耶！  
站起来检查了一下，毫无感觉？瞬间解放了！米拉洗了手蹦跶着窜出了浴室（其实还有点之前的不爽但是可以忽略）韦德正在研究一个试用包，看了米拉这种放飞画风一眼就高高兴兴地宣布：“成功了？”  
“开始是有点儿困难啦，”米拉承认，“其实棉条没有小指粗，就是过程不大适应而已，我觉得如果我在青春期就学习用这玩意儿，估计现在闭着眼睛也能搞定。”  
韦德递过来那个试用包，里面除了超大流量还有运动型和迷你版让她试用，米拉也高高兴兴地收下并表示要请韦德吃饭来抵消这笔购物支出，今晚的晚餐已经买了那就下次。  
现在一身轻松地坐在沙发里开始啃汉堡，米拉放松了，顺带抓起手机设置了两小时闹钟到时候检查一下棉条的吸收程度以防忘记取出。韦德继续吃，电视上正播着达人秀，参赛者还挺可爱——超厉害的魔术表演，他们俩豹笑得惊天动地。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我要给他投票！”米拉笑完继续啃晚餐，韦德抓起手机跟她一起给魔术师投了票，还挠了挠身上痒痒的地方。在又一段有的没的闲扯后话题七拐八弯到了另一个方向，米拉说：“我觉得大学毕业后差不多就迈入了成年人的世界啦，突然就感觉自己拥有了超——长的时间可以干任何事，这感觉怪怪de~”  
“哥可没上过大学，听说那些社团组织一样会欺负新人啦，”韦德抱着一碗酱汁通心粉大嚼，“不过哥自从加入雇佣兵之后就发现可以干任何事咯~”  
“而且我觉得只要不犯法，真的很多事情都可以去尝试一下。”米拉捧着杯红茶喝，通常欧美国家的大部分甜点饮料都是那种能齁死人的甜度因为以前糖是奢侈品嘛蛀牙只有贵族才会得，现在自然各种食品商家都使劲儿放糖连烤肉酱汁都会放超多糖，这些在留学之前的学哥学姐吐槽中就能知道，自然米拉也早就做好了应对——饮料自己泡或者多多加水稀释或者只喝冰水——热水也得自己烧。“来留学之前我还听说有学姐一边念书一边睡遍三大洲呢。”  
“她没结婚的话这当然是她的自由啦，”韦德用叉子连戳了三个小通心粉，“还有要做好安全措施，因为法律超奇怪欸就不让女性自己选择要不要小孩，不小心达成了创造人类的副本条件可不大好。”  
“我懂，我超懂的，然后这学姐本来很愉快地在享受生活，被男同学曝光并侮辱嘲讽了好久还捅到她国内的家人那里去了。”米拉回想着后续，“学姐一怒之下把男同学告上法庭，按你们这儿的法律赔了大概十几万，保守的家庭也觉得她很丢人直接断了生活费还想把她给带回去，学姐本来家里有点钱，直接进入赤贫，其他很多留学生也表示不想跟她来往……”  
“呜哇听上去超惨。”韦德吐槽，“但是这种事情换成一个男人就没有人吐槽他，还会夸他干得好。”  
“对啊，”米拉点头，“幸好这个学姐学习超棒，靠奖学金过得还不错，毕业后怒而加入了这边的国籍。”她想了想，“我觉得这还是小概率事件，换一个学习马马虎虎每天只想谈恋爱的留学生肯定就废了，既然学习好家里又有钱，那她说不定还为这个睡遍三大洲列了个计划表按学业的空闲时间执行呢……估计她心里有数，就是没想到傻【哔】【哔哔哔——】那么欠揍。”  
“其实就是嫉妒啦，”韦德在剩下的披萨上面捏了只虾蘸通心粉酱汁吃，“那些【哔——】肯定脑内是‘她睡了那么多人也不考虑我就是看不起我所以我就要让所有人都知道你干了什么’，他们那‘超高’的男性尊严受到了挑战。”他耸了耸肩，“哥还见过更多废物都是这个脑回路，哥杀掉的男人比女人多多了，有脑子的妹子更多，一般妹子们都不会把自己人生搞得一塌糊涂。”  
“你这么一说我倒也觉得这是个问题，”米拉吐槽，“为什么男性犯罪率就比女性高辣么多呢？”  
“可能是因为我们男人大多是被随随便便养大？反正哥的童年基本就是连环杀手的模版式童年啦~”韦德随随便便地说，米拉看了不少死侍漫画也晓得一点儿。“但是！哥是雇佣兵！不是连环杀手！”他竖起一根食指强调，“哥确实可以搞事情！但是哥不是没人性的那种【哔——】【哔——】【哔哔哔——】！很多男人小时候都是被随便养大的，而且男人之间的交流也没有女人之间那种情感联系啦~”  
“男人之间不是互相都很有兄弟情嘛？”米拉问，电视上达人秀结束了，开始播广告。  
“跟妹子们之间的姐妹情不一样的啦，男人之间不会互相吐露内心感受的，就是超超超硬汉的那种！就像蝙蝠侠！”韦德举例。  
“额，过于生动形象，我懂了。”米拉表示嫌弃，“老派硬汉式兄弟情是吧？互相有难还是会帮一下但是指望来点安慰什么的这辈子都不可能了。”  
“还有阿内和罗根，都是超硬汉的画风。”韦德深沉思考式点头，“哥跟小蜘蛛也很少交流内心感受的啦，现在大部分社会风俗都觉得男人就该扛起一切‘脆弱’的小情绪成为一个硬汉，真硬汉从不回头看爆炸！”  
“我可还记得金刚狼1里面的狼叔从不回头看爆炸，不过那是年代久远的电影啦没事，社会在进步嘛。”米拉愉快地说，“现在都9012年了还过于强调男子气概之类的……我是知道社会风向趋于保守啦，反正我是不服的。”  
“哥也不同意，不过我们是没法当选总统的啦~”韦德吃得差不多了从米拉泡好的大瓶红茶里给自己倒了一杯。“哥只能和以前一样在这世界里荒野求生。”  
“对很多妹子来说每天差不多也是在野蛮人和傻哔群体中摆出伪装微笑艰难求生咯~”米拉在沙发里换了个更舒服的坐姿，广告中还播了接下来一些美剧的预告，看了点儿鬼知道是合家欢剧情还是破案剧情的安利后米拉随口一说：“欸，剧里的各种女主角大多是长发化妆高跟鞋欸……”  
“咋了辣妞？”韦德把两只穿着小蜘蛛卡通袜子的脚搭在了沙发前的矮桌上。  
“你看这些主流美剧男主角是个什么画风，穿皮衣多半会配点胡渣当硬汉，穿西装一般都是超贵的那种还头发一丝不苟，除非是LOSER才会给个中年秃顶肥胖男画风。然后到女主角，你看。”米拉指向电视，“除了纸牌屋和逍遥法外这样的有点律政背景的剧，大部分剧的女主都是长发——你不觉得破案剧的女主更适合短发吗或者上班时把头发束紧点儿？长发在跑步中真的很麻烦。”  
韦德挠了挠自己坑坑洼洼的脑壳：“呃嗯噫……灵书妙探女主？”  
“哦对她一开始是个短发来着，到后面几季也开始长发了……”米拉叹气，“我完全理解要让电视剧的男女主又帅又美，但是短发也可以很好看啊？没那必要非得绝大多数女主角都画精致全妆长发吹得超美加上穿塞克西的紧身装。”  
“好莱坞主流审美啦辣妞，毕竟好莱坞高层还是十分白左滴。”韦德吐槽，“而且好莱坞占据了太多话语权所以一直在试图用它的审美来哔全球不同文化的审美啦~”  
“有道理，”米拉说，“最近也看到蛮多不同人种文化的片子和剧了总算是个好现象，政治正确不是坏事，不过政治正确到让危险份子来BOOM你的家园那就叫正确过头了，我那祖国还有谜之十年的历史呢。”  
“人类历史上本来就有很多使女的故事和男人版小部落版不同文化版本使女的故事嘛。”韦德十分淡定地晃着两只脚，“剥削和压迫就是这样的啦，男人也受压迫，只不过他们觉得当女人更倒霉一点所以他们还是有点儿庆幸的，反正没几个人会承认自己过得好正是因为别的人在受苦。”  
“你们需要社会主义铁锤。”米拉吐槽，“可惜苏联玩砸了不过我的祖国还是很OK的就是环境和人口组成超级复杂于是就像一个充满谜之隐藏Bug的windows系统，反正不是win7就是win10，虽然运行很流畅但总有不兼容还时常需要杀毒软件……”  
电视上出现了新闻报道，一个精神病院爆出异常现象，据逃出来的医疗人员说可能是变种人能力爆发，但具体新闻细节并未披露。  
“哥觉得下一个副本肯定是变种人副本了。”韦德说，“反正罗根很快就要借一个辣妞的房间啦。”  
“我会弄到一点结实的家具抵抗各种不可抗力的。”米拉状态淡定，没啥多余的槽可吐。“看这新闻大概率又是人类和变种人的冲突啊？”  
新闻一转到了演播现场开始讨论变种人的危险性还有普通民众的无辜，米拉看了两分钟表示想换台，韦德没意见，于是他们就换了个播不知道什么美剧的台随便看了下去。  
XXX  
学会了使用棉条后米拉这次经期活蹦乱跳，除了最后量少的时候有点不舒服外全程没毛病，各种棒棒，韦德还大力安利了几种润滑牌子……虽说这话题容易走偏但是也还算纯洁？？？谁知道呢？反正这篇文就没正经过。  
然后在学校的八卦圣地——洗手间，米拉听到了个可带劲儿的大八卦。  
“听说我们学校也有隐藏的变种人。”一个女生说，对着镜子补妆。  
“管他们怎样，”另一个女生说，“法律跟进得太慢了，变种人使用能力偷钱的话，如果不被发现不就是完美犯罪了吗？”  
第一个掏出了睫毛膏继续刷眼睛，“所以变种人犯罪和普通人类一样有罪，如此简单的逻辑他们居然还要讨论？”米拉在隔间里冲完水，出来洗手，嘿第二个女生还是她上另一个选修课的同学。  
“我也觉得，”第二个点头，“自从上次大选——你们懂的，看看媒体引导舆论都成了什么样子？选票可让他们大失所望了。”  
洗完手的米拉也没有加入她们聊天的兴趣，找了个校园里的走廊边坐下开始吃自己带的三明治和煎饼（没错韦德做的，韦德每次都做超多，还硬塞枫糖浆给她），边吃还能边跟韦德手机互发表情包来回。鉴于每个大型剧情线开始搞之前都有个几天缓冲时间，韦德提醒她继续保持健身和体力充沛状态，谁知道最后会发生啥情况呢……有体力逃跑才是第一要素。  
MY：说是这么说但是侏罗纪副本也没啥预告啊！  
DP：完全是辣妞你足够警惕先开启了健身技能  
MY：你说得好像我们在玩游戏一样  
DP：确实很像没错（蹦跶的狗子.jpg）  
MY：这种时候我就不知道是主角命更好还是配角命更好了  
DP：主角大概率会得到技能和NPC指导但是辣妞你有钱！！！  
MY：……对厚！  
怎么能忘了这个平行宇宙姨妈的倒霉NPC命运呢直接get了钱和房一步到位……看来可能是个偶尔有点戏份的配角了，比如给主角提供安全屋什么的（即将出场的狼叔，并且还一米六）钱钱可能接下来也会在某些剧情里有点用……或者X教授万磁王那边也有钱顺带还有隐藏剧情线需要用到大量的钱……  
然后米拉听到了一声尖叫，声音特别标准，就像那种烂俗恐怖片里的女主角看到尸体一样的尖叫。  
MY：学校里有人尖叫，我感觉这个副本开启鸟~  
DP：哥这就来！！！  
MY：（比心.jpg）  
本来就是午休时间，米拉刚结束每个月的亲戚正是活蹦乱跳的时候，就看到周围人探头探脑试图找出发生了什么——你们这帮人真大胆。她收拾了一下吃到一半的午餐，举着手机以防需要现场拍点证据也跟了过去，不过谨慎地站在外围以避免被意外波及。  
过了一会儿就发现有保安过来驱赶学生了，让他们都回教室去上课。当然了充满八卦精神的学生们早已通过手机和口口相传分享了关键信息——学校里死了个倒霉孩子，还是个挺受欢迎的小伙子，据米拉这边抢先过去围观现场的同学说是吸X过量……  
韦德瞬移过来后就给米拉发了个消息：哥偷偷摸摸潜入了犯罪现场。  
米拉一边听课一边悄悄回：稍微低调一点儿。  
韦德回了个好咧就没再发消息，米拉继续上课，理论课加上汉化就没什么特别需要注意的东西，忍耐到下课后问韦德情况怎样。  
DP：哥觉得不太妙但是哥拍了点证据  
MY：我下午没课停车场见？  
DP：Copy that  
停车场里韦德就没套着头罩，看起来就像一个个子超高的小混混还戴着个棒球帽拉起了连帽衫的帽子，遮住了绝大部分脸孔，站在墙角发短信也确实……不太……好人的样子，很像卖X品的那种……米拉一到停车场就看到韦德一身低调运动装玩手机。  
“嘿呀。”米拉打招呼，单肩包里装着笔电和笔记本，腰带另一边扣着运动水壶保持重量平衡，小跑过去。韦德没戴头罩还是有点儿紧张的，看了周围一圈，好在大部分学生开车的开车走路的走路全溜了，没几个人注意他们——于是韦德放松下来。  
“我觉得你可以考虑戴个黑框眼镜……虽然别人认出你来八成是因为你的疤疤。”米拉看他紧张就这么说了，“毕竟超人也是戴个眼镜就……你懂的，啊这么说来我还没见过超人。”  
“哥有超人的照片唷~”韦德在手机里翻了翻打开一张给米拉看——超人本超长得和演员们（毕竟好几拨演员了）不怎么像，英俊自然是英俊的，不是那种特别有辨识度的帅，看上去是一个脾气很好的邻家小哥画风，眼神很是温柔平和，五官组合感觉也很聪明。  
“挺帅的，看着就是一个好人脸。”米拉评价，“这么想想几任超人的演员都有点过于强调他的善良气质了，倒是亨利卡维尔这一任看上去聪明一点，我是说单看定妆照的气场，BVS我还没看你懂的。”  
“超人脾气很不错的唷，毕竟辣妞你知道他的西皮是谁，脾气不好可应付不来蝙蝠侠。”韦德又拨了几下屏幕，“辣妞哥拍了点现场照片，那个死者确实是吸【哔——】死亡，但是问题很大唷。”  
“我可不是法医，只能看两眼大致推断一下了……咦？”米拉一手扶住韦德的手机放大照片，这肯定是潜入被拉起围栏的现场偷拍的结果，死者挺帅，典型的定期健身注重外表大学男生的画风，胳膊上有针眼，上臂还扎着根止血带，衣服是运动套装运动鞋，坐在马桶上歪倒着死去——当然还穿着裤子，运动背包在门后挂着。  
“他上衣还有汗渍，在运动后来上一针的话为什么要挑学校厕所隔间呢？”米拉吐槽，“你看他头发上还有定型发胶，这么注重外表的男人一般不会匆匆忙忙在洗手间搞定一些隐私事务。”  
“哥又没有死者的背景资料所以哥也不知道是什么让他这么急着嗝屁。”韦德跟米拉一起凑在手机小屏幕前面看，提议先回去再说，瞬移回到了——这回是瞬移到了韦德塞满各种装备武器煎饼粉独角兽玩具的房间，一出现就导致一堆煎饼粉盒子砸了下来，不得不手忙脚乱地挣脱出来，期间胳膊肘乱挥还戳到了谜之痒痒肉，爬出房间时笑成沙雕。  
“有人死了喂这个时候不能笑哈哈哈哈哈哈！”米拉笑了半天好不容易才止住，“我们要是这文的主角有这反应会被读者喷死的。”  
“就算是主角也是读者爱看不看啦。”韦德无所谓地把一只粉红色彩虹鬃毛的独角兽夹在胳膊下摸角角，米拉把电脑打开，手机照片已经同步到云端，他们在更大的屏幕上仔细研究现场照片。死者的状态很平静，没有呕吐物和血迹，运动包拉链敞开着，里面是运动手套蛋白质粉之类常见物品。  
“没想到这会儿我们俩得当侦探，”米拉看了好几张各种角度的照片后思考细节，“不过多知道一点也不至于被动挨打，看起来这就是个典型的大学生吸X过量死亡嘛……虽然他看着一点也不像日常吸【哔——】。”  
“哥也觉得奇怪，他看起来超健康。”韦德在旁边继续摸独角兽的角，“而且运动达人一般也就来点蛋白质粉或者兴奋的玩意儿，完全用不着小针管。哥还看了下他的手机，不过手机有密码没法调查。”  
“不知道这案件会不会跟变种人副本有关，”米拉推测，“精神病院疑似变种人事件，然后我这倒霉学校有隐藏的变种人，瑞雯我是知道的但是她最近咋样我们这塑料友情也没互通消息。今天又出了个死亡案件……啊我记得我还有个跟踪狂来着，不知道FBI抓住他没有。”  
“哥觉得……还没。”韦德想了想，“如果抓住了那辣妞你应该会收到消息，起码FBI会发个邮件给你？”  
“有道理。”米拉说，对着照片皱眉，“可能是因为瑞雯也在这个学校试图正常生活，所以这个副本也跟学校有点关系。”  
“那些同人文里很多的玛丽苏杰克苏主角都是人人爱啦，”韦德吐槽，“但在现实生活中这是不可能的，就算是超人和美国队长他们也不是人人爱的啦~”  
“现实生活中也不会总是LOSER得到神奇力量然后拯救世界啊，”米拉跟着吐槽，“你看毒液里面的反派，创造了巨多就业岗位还治愈了癌症，放现实生活中这公司股价贼高的好吗。”  
“不过哥觉得这次的死者很有意思，白人，男性，年轻健康强壮还有点儿帅。”韦德继续吐槽，“一般电视剧里的死者或者受伤倒霉的炮灰很多都是女性和有色人种，随便记个数都能感觉得出。”  
“哦对还有很多权威人士的出镜代表——白人，男性，”米拉赞同，“顺带一提超英也很多都是白人男性，怎么了这世界是只能他们拯救了吗？只能说是好莱坞表面白左内在傻逼了。”短信响了一声，她拿起来看，“杰森下午开工，问你能不能带他来个瞬移省点路费。”  
“一次一百块。”韦德说，“哥可不白带帅哥瞬移，除非帅哥单身。”  
米拉就照着原话发给了杰森，然后韦德的手机就收到了一堆中指表情包还问现金收不收，当然收啦。得到定位点后韦德就先把米拉瞬移到了那幢豪宅，然后跟杰森一起搬了两趟弄到了一些必须哔掉名字的地下室装备，米拉在门口签收了好几卡车装修材料油漆之类的东西。  
豪宅这里的天气跟公寓那儿不太一样，更干燥一点儿，花园还挺费水，不过在这个国度花园美化是个重头戏每个人家里都得搞，花钱的花园（当然得靠这谜之遗产）。改建风格确定后各种装修材料也就可以按需求直接搞，其中最贵的是一个无边际泳池，最大号，可以直接埋在地下假装真泳池的那种，工人把东西都搬下来后就在院子里堆了一大堆。米拉套上连身工装再戴上手套，开始跟杰森和韦德一起搞房子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章的魔术表演B站号31490718哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我的笑点好低哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> *无边际泳池可以搜到的唷~比起费水的大泳池还是挺合算的（反正我买不起）


	42. 表面现象与背后动机

大部分装修任务都是检查水电线路，贴新墙纸，喷一些新漆，更换部分地板。杰森带了些小机器人过来，喷漆换墙纸这事儿就交给小机器人解决，同时这也意味着这些房间暂时不能用，得等上几天空气循环净化后才能把新家具搬进去。  
但是一些地板还有许多杂物得更新，特别是年代风格久远了点的灯具家具……这些就得手工改建了。杰森一看就是改造好手，撬地板动作挺快，再把新板材拼上去，地板就能直接使用了，韦德用电动起子把旧灯具一盏一盏拆下来。米拉观察他们两人动作后，过去拆那些新买的灯具包装。改建风格自然往简洁省事方向走，毕竟这个世界充满了超级英雄超级反派不科学事件，万一这豪宅被波及，贵的装修就非常费钱了……  
这种豪宅类房子层高比国内大部分公寓都高的话，自然就显得大而空旷，何况这屋子还N个房间N个洗手间，每个房间都最好联个网，家具还得结实耐用。韦德跑来跑去把所有的灯都给换了，米拉在旁边给他递那些新轨道灯和螺丝起子。最大的困难是搬家具，之前杰森的伤还没好透，所以这会儿还得用小机器人来搬。改造水管也是一个大问题，杰森晚上还得去夜巡，白天得补觉，所以每天的工作时间只有下午到晚上一开始那点时间，小机器人经过简单的编程能够把特定的家具挪到指定地点，但在改造水管上完全没有卵用还是得他们手工来。  
过了晚上八点杰森就得回哥谭了还掏了一百块麻烦韦德带他瞬移一发，韦德收钱办事没啥哔哔。米拉收拾了一下已经拆出来的包装，部分水管装了几节，明天白天还有课估计这活儿还是得交给韦德。瞬移到这件豪宅的时候她把作业连同笔电也带来了，装上新的灯具后光线改变了房间里的氛围，显得比之前现代不少。连上新装的网线后米拉顺便刷了刷校园八卦，果然看到大家都在讨论死者的消息。  
大部分吃瓜群众都还在震惊怀疑，因为死者完全不像那种吸X过量的类型，平时还挺受欢迎，女朋友换的也很勤快。死者的朋友已经被带去做笔录暂时还没有新消息，米拉在学校服务器上的聊天室里也看到了瑞雯的ID，于是戳了戳她。  
MY：你认识那个死者吗？  
瑞雯：隔壁设计与油画专业的，不认识但是他这死亡很让人意外  
MY：我也这么觉得……  
瑞雯：看来学校里卖X的人还是很多  
MY：吸X又耗钱又耗身体，在我的国家这是严格禁止的  
瑞雯：知道你们那儿严厉打击，还死刑，真希望我们这里也有  
MY：是啊，对了前两天我看到个新闻，精神病院那个你看了吗  
瑞雯：那件事很古怪，不知道最后调查会是什么结果  
接着同学们闲聊得话题跑偏，米拉也就没再问，反正瑞雯还没掉马甲问多了变种人的事情她也未必会说。下线后她继续写作业，韦德瞬移回来后也把那些垃圾团了团塞进垃圾袋，明天的课是裁衣服所以接下来的装修依然得交给韦德。  
“辣妞你还是得带上定位，”韦德在新铺的地板上玩手机，“变种人副本一开场就是精神病院新闻和校园谋杀案，这次的反派一定很难搞。”  
“我也觉得，”米拉说，“要是接下来搞成连环谋杀案，那就更糟。”  
韦德从手机屏幕上抬起视线，“不要立flag啊辣妞。”  
“不是我不立它就不会发生……”米拉吐槽，“只要我不是那个主角就行，虽然配角的存活率也很低。”  
第二天韦德直接把米拉瞬移回公寓后继续去搞基础装修，米拉自然淡定地上课接着做衣服。服装课大家各自围着一个假人模特转也就没什么人说话，但午休时大家还是十分热情地聚在一起讨论昨天的谋杀案，米拉啃着三明治旁听，说来说去也没什么新消息，还是得等警方调查结果。  
不过下午米拉收到条X战警小队长镭射眼短信说金刚狼晚上就会到，这也太快？？？她就发短信给韦德告知这一情况，韦德拍了几张家具照片问她把狼叔安排在哪个房间（肯定是一楼客房之一）以及要不要先塞满冰箱（肯定得塞爆）  
说实话米拉还没见过一米六的狼叔……漫画人设真要命，暗搓搓发了个消息让韦德拍张狼叔的照片给她做个心理准备，韦德回了个OK表情包。  
今天正好是一件衣服的收尾，拍照上传后米拉收拾了东西，发短信给韦德让他来瞬移一发，然后在学校停车场等。天气稍微有点冷，米拉跟那些开车回去的同学打完招呼后继续玩自己的手机，还站在停车场监控摄像头范围内以防万一。没多久韦德就瞬移了过来，穿着连体工装服，出现时还打量了一圈周围：“辣妞今天有发生什么特别的事咩？”  
“我觉得没有，”米拉吐槽，把手机放进包里跟韦德来了个勾肩搭背瞬移，又回到了那幢豪宅里面。“我还跟塑料友情聊了聊，没新消息。”  
韦德耸耸肩膀，这次瞬移的地点是豪宅花园，草坪稍微有点荒废但也得等把装修全部搞定才能重新补救。每个房间的灯都亮着，从外表上看这屋子还挺费电。  
进门米拉就看到继续工作的杰森，红头罩脸上的伤好的差不多了，短发被汗水打湿。杰森看到她就说地板已经铺完了三分之一，灯光全部调好了但室外的花园灯光还没安装。  
“我觉得这房子有点费电，”米拉丢下单肩包，韦德从家具里刨出了一个落地式衣帽架，现在房屋空间更宽敞了衣帽架上也挂满了东西，比如装满武器的腰带还有杰森的红头罩。“真正使用起来电费一定很贵。”  
“发电机在地下室，我给你装了三个不同的独立发电机。”杰森明显在这上面十分有经验，毕竟他还是蝙蝠侠教出来的嘛。“蝙蝠洞最隐蔽，室内和花园走不同的线。一旦敌人切断了花园的电源后，下一步就是切断监控摄像头，我也给它们安排了不同线路。”他随手用胳膊擦了把汗，“部分水管老旧，城市水源没有问题的话你就是安全的，但地下室里你得准备一到两周的饮用水，以防万一。”  
“听着是个很不错的防空洞设置啊，”米拉感叹，“除了做义警，你也可以教人在城市里荒野求生嘛。”  
“这个城市占地面积广，大部分房屋与花园的面积也很大。”杰森拿来了平面图给她看，指出各种管道的位置还教了一点基础的怎么看电力设置的知识。韦德已经戴上了厨师帽在厨房做起了晚餐，闻起来特别像烤鸡。“所以如果有敌人要潜入这里的时候，首先就是切断监控，然后切电路。如果想要使你们昏迷，会在水源里下毒，或者是麻醉雾气——但水源和麻醉的成功实行需要先搞清楚屋子里的电怎么安排，所以发电机是关键。”  
米拉还拿到了监控摄像的使用手册，杰森给她讲解这屋子的抗风险强度（地震飓风洪水相关）以及遭遇袭击时该怎么处理，逃生通道设置在哪里——大门被敲响了。  
韦德从超级宽敞的厨房里探出头，“肯定是罗根。”他一边在围裙上擦手一边蹦跶着出来开门。米拉倒是下意识后退了一步，杰森反应更快手已经摸上了腰侧的武器……  
“你们还可以设置敲门的暗号。”杰森戒备的同时低声提醒。  
“好的没问题。”米拉也低声表示学到了。  
韦德拉开门就试图扑过去一个熊抱，然后大概是被推开了，金刚狼走了进来，“我不想跟你在这打。”罗根的嗓音相当粗粝，非常爷们。  
韦德转向米拉求安慰于是米拉给他来了一个“同情地拍肩.gif”，打量一遍这个更接近漫画形象的金刚狼……呃真的不算高，看着非常体力劳动者画风。帅也是那种欧美人种的常见帅，胡渣修理的不错，幸好头发没像漫画一样猫耳，不然这个组合看上去就真的很好笑……  
罗根穿着法兰绒格子衬衫耐磨工装裤和靴子（于是只比米拉矮上一点儿）背着行李包风尘仆仆，一眼就扫到了米拉和杰森，还对杰森露出了警觉的表情——就是那种语言很难形容的防备脸。杰森也有点紧绷，手就没从武器上放下来过，米拉暗自琢磨这大概是超厉害的人之间惺惺相惜情不自禁下意识就很警惕。  
“你好我是米拉，”总之这么僵着也很尴尬，于是米拉举手自我介绍，“韦德会带你去客房，需要什么就告诉他。冰箱里的食物随便吃，浴室今天刚装好。”又想起电影里狼叔的破坏力就补充了一句，“哦还有遇到什么事要打架请出去打。”  
“罗根。”罗根简短地自我介绍，“知道了。”  
“WIFI密码是‘我爱我家’唷~”韦德蹦跳着带领狼叔去客房了，头上的厨师帽跟着一晃一晃，和平时一样过于兴奋且沙雕。米拉早就习惯了不过杰森看着还有点乐，在狼叔关上了客房门之后才把手从武器上挪开，悄悄松了一口气。  
韦德蹦回来，“辣妞你们说到哪了？”  
“这个屋子的安全程度。”米拉解释，又转向杰森问更多问题，杰森一一解答，还有些家具还没搬好，不过他还得去夜巡，显然红头罩日常生活忙得不得了（还得抽空赚外快哈哈哈真的惨）韦德兴奋度max地宣布自己做了分量充足的大餐，不光他们三个再加上一个罗根都能吃饱。  
一楼客厅的地板已经铺好，厨房和浴室也是最先搞定的。韦德蹦跶回厨房端食物，杰森指挥着两个小机器人把订购的长条餐桌拆了出来，米拉拆出了六把木头椅子，去敲客房的门。  
“虽然我们不熟但你介意和我们一起吃晚餐吗？”面对一个个子比你矮但肌肉和气场都比你足的强悍主角AKA金刚狼罗根，米拉内心有点儿怂，就用尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑邀请罗根吃晚餐。罗根看上去还有点儿迟疑，不过几秒钟后他点了头。  
韦德端出了一盘烤鸡腿，烤盘上还搭配了土豆块和西兰花，看上去超级好吃闻着也很不错。米拉日常只看到韦德做简单的食物比如煎香肠煎鸡蛋做煎饼或者烤箱加热，在韦德把她按进一端的主位椅子时还有点儿震惊。  
“看来你很会做饭嘛，”米拉看了看这张六人桌，如果按正经餐桌礼仪那韦德就得坐在桌子另一端，“呃要不随便坐？”她对罗根说，“我不会好奇你这段时间干什么的。”  
韦德唰地拉开了米拉右侧的椅子，杰森耸耸肩拉开了左侧那张，罗根就在韦德那边坐下了。晚餐有土豆泥和一大盘烤鸡腿，米拉数了数有20个。  
“哇哦，”韦德头上冒着小心心，双手按在胸口上。“死侍2的预告就有这感恩节合家欢场景，辣妞下次哥能把阿内带来么！”  
“可以啊，如果多米诺他们不介意的话也可以来，这屋子我一个人住太大了。”米拉淡定地说，反正这豪宅等同于捡来的。“但是如果别人来做客，绝对不可以干扰任何人的隐私你懂的？”  
“哥超懂！”韦德冲她眨眼睛，可惜没有眼睫毛这表情就有点儿好笑。  
“好啦随便吃，”米拉吐槽，“这么张长桌感觉超严肃正经的，随便啦随便啦，我都有点儿跟着紧张了。”鸡腿烤盘边放着几个夹子，米拉夹了个鸡腿到自己盘子里，然后韦德和罗根也开始夹鸡腿土豆块西蓝花，杰森是最后一个动手的，给盘子里拨了点土豆泥，才拿起米拉放在左手边的夹子给自己夹鸡腿。  
“哥有超多的食谱，”韦德直接手持鸡腿开啃，“按照上面的指示说明谁都能做出一道大餐~”  
“如果可以的话我希望你不要碰甜点菜谱，肥胖大部分的原因都是糖和油脂过量，你们这儿的菜谱太简单粗暴了。”米拉吐槽，“来自美食国度的我表示你们的胖是必然的。”  
“但是辣妞你很少做饭欸，”韦德表示委屈，“哥需要证据！”  
“估计得等放假，现在你知道我们在——你懂的，这副本不好打。”米拉说，毕竟金刚狼在这，实在不好说他们试图在X战警副本中求生。罗根吃饭很安静，杰森……严格来说这是米拉第二次和他吃饭，估计是因为有罗根在所以杰森也超安静的（而且餐桌礼仪比他们任何人都好，肯定被管家侠教育过了）韦德和之前一样边吃饭边哔哔，问米拉衣服做的怎么样。  
米拉：还能咋样，就那样，接下来还有一堆作业，令人头痛。  
说到学校里的事米拉就想起还没掉马的塑料友情瑞雯，还有学校里的谋杀案件，不过看金刚狼吃饭的气场实在是让人有点怂……于是她也没问，然后狼叔风卷残云20分钟内干掉了八只鸡腿一大坨土豆泥不少蔬菜后宣布吃饱了感谢晚餐，还说这几天他会呆在房间里上上网什么的，除了吃饭一般不会出来，有事找他只要敲房门就行。  
“Bye罗根~”韦德挥手，“有什么需要买买买发条短信就好了哟~”飞吻.jpg  
狼叔估计已经习惯了韦德的不着调，只翻了个大白眼，米拉目送着他把盘子送进了厨房的洗碗机里又默默目送他回客房关上了门。  
餐桌上的气氛瞬间缓和下来，韦德用叉子连戳了两块土豆，杰森也肉眼可见地稍稍放松了一点：“金刚狼很厉害。”他这么评价。  
“是很厉害，”米拉赞同，开始啃第二只鸡腿，“虽然我知道他是个大好人但是他看上去有点儿凶，还挺不好接近，不过比起蝙蝠侠还是要好一点的你懂。”  
“蝙蝠侠那是冷硬派的典范。”杰森吐槽。他的手机响了，于是他道了歉走开去接电话，“什么事蓝鸟？”空间再大也就这么几个人呆着，周围还十分安静，米拉和韦德继续大嚼，光听杰森讲电话就足以拼凑出对面夜翼在说啥了。  
“对我在吃饭，不，等等，在那一层左起第五本书。”杰森跟迪克电话时语调还挺柔和，“你上次忘了把衣服分类有好几件都染色了，夜巡之后带两瓶清洗剂回来，没错不要哥谭的牌子，哥谭自己脏成这样牌子能好到哪里去？你再把衣服堆着不洗我就不给你做饭——”讲着讲着声音有点高，杰森条件反射看了他们一眼。  
米拉&韦德：“噫，狗粮。”  
杰森：……………………  
几句话结束电话后杰森硬撑着一脸强行冷漠的表情（哈哈哈哈他连耳朵都红了）坐下来继续吃饭，米拉在旁边淡定地开始吐槽：“要是大部分谈恋爱都是这个样子那么人人都梦想着真爱没毛病啊。”  
“我听说你们学校死了个倒霉蛋，”杰森塞了一嘴土豆泥岔开话题，“大型副本哥谭剧情线结束后开了新副本？”  
米拉看了一眼关着的客房门，压低声音解释：“X战警剧情线，不知道接下来会发生什么。你这个话题转得很生硬啊，而且你对这游戏通关模式接受得不错嘛。”  
杰森：白眼again.jpg  
“在哥谭什么破事没见过，”杰森反驳，顺带提出了一点侦探式看法，“我们几个推测你在你自己的剧情线上属于配角三号或者配角四号的戏份，和主线剧情有一定联系但戏份没那么重。如果处理不好，你确实可能会成为剧情中那些给主角提供帮助的存在，如果更倒霉点，你可能就会成为谋杀案的尸体。”  
“我也这么觉得，”米拉吐槽，“其实我还是有点好奇X战警剧情线是什么的，但变种人嘛……如果他们打起来，我还是不想被波及，所以我就完全不想知道他们在干嘛了。”  
“你们学校有变种人对不？”杰森想了想，“如果这是你参与的剧情线，有可能这谋杀案与变种人也有关系。”  
这确实是个方向，米拉也想了想。韦德连啃了四个鸡腿一堆蔬菜，杰森解决了三个，还问米拉能不能把剩下的鸡腿和蔬菜打包当夜宵——被米拉和韦德暗搓搓猜测是不是要继续狗粮——然后韦德被杰森爆锤，米拉因为迅速躲进了洗手间逃过一劫。  
等杰森跑路后这大房子再度安静下来，狼叔在客房里基本可以当不存在，面对空旷的房子韦德的黄盒子和白盒子也冒了出来。  
我们觉得在红头罩和金刚狼面前出声实在太智障了。黄盒子说。  
如果他们也觉得辣妞也是个智障就更不好玩了。白盒子说。  
“我倒觉得好久没看到你们两个了，”米拉拍了拍两个盒子，盒子们抖了抖。“这屋子还没搞定呢，我论文下周交要不今晚继续拆家具吧。”  
韦德的状态更像个兴奋过度的小智障：“哥还没亲手布置过别人的房子哩！现在哥可算知道为什么有辣么多人都喜欢看装修节目了。”  
“装修节目是挺好看哒。”米拉赞同地说，有红头罩留下的小机器人布置家具就更容易了一些。一楼已经铺好了新地板的房间除了狼叔的客房外只有厨房和进门的大客厅，二楼的地板还没更新，因此米拉和韦德的卧室现在还没法布置……于是他们只能先把生活用品都拆了放在该放的地方，比如厨房里的餐具厨具还有所有能用的浴室沐浴露什么的……  
考虑到这大豪宅米拉还把地下室改造成了蝙蝠洞，自然是要下去探寻一番。地下室被重新分割成正常的地下室和蝙蝠洞，正常的那个入口就在走廊，蝙蝠洞入口设置在厨房自带的囤积食物用的杂物间里。原本的杂物早已清理完毕，支撑柱子进行了加固，而且蝙蝠洞的进度比一楼快得多，估计杰森重点也放在这上面。  
为了能尽快投入使用，这里直接安装是钢板墙壁和防水地板，看着还挺高科技（只需要组装和固定超省事的）大部分电线还乱七八糟，水管装好了，估计只要屯够食物这里完全可以躲避一般的袭击。看完地下室后米拉从杂物室出来拍打着身上的灰，韦德倒是抱着一大堆游戏碟瞬移出现在了客厅里。  
“游戏室还没装好诶。”米拉吐槽，黄盒子和白盒子反驳说那里的地板他们可以自己装，最关键的是先装超大屏索尼大法好的电视，韦德噔噔噔跑上楼把游戏碟都放下，然后开始搬地板条准备自己先把地板搞了……米拉也套上手套帮他搞，游戏室铺了一半地板的时候狼叔从自己的客房出来了走到了游戏室门口：“收到点消息，我得出去一趟。”  
米拉的内心：哦豁完蛋，主角们现在就要开始主线剧情了。  
“请随意，”她对罗根挥了挥手，“你能尽量掩盖行踪么……？”  
“行。”罗根显然听明白了她的潜台词，说完就跑了，还几乎一点声音没有。等楼下大门关上的声音传来，米拉松了一口气：“这次副本主线的进展还真快欸。”  
辣妞看上去一点儿都不好奇罗根去干嘛了。黄盒子说。  
白盒子补充：知道的越多的配角死得越惨。  
“没毛病，”米拉赞同，“他们走他们的主线，我上我的学加装修我这房子，over。”  
……结果米拉和韦德还有两个只能动口的盒子装游戏房装到半夜才勉强把各种游戏机和电线都搞定。好在第二天上午没课，米拉窝在公寓里赶论文顺便刷学校聊天室，发现吸X案件有了新进展。  
MY：警方那边调查结果说死者不是死于【哔——】  
DP：哥懂了那这个尸体是给自己注射了啥？？？  
MY：警方没说欸  
MY：不过八卦说有个学生是变种人今天没来上课  
DP：辣妞你要是想避开剧情主线的话就不要好奇这些细节唷  
MY：我知道，我连魔形女都没问  
DP：魔形女是不是还没掉马  
MY：她还在聊天室里和人聊呢  
DP：思考表情包.jpg  
MY：咋咧？  
DP：哥知道一段剧情里面如果看不到本人就很可能是别人在用她的ID？？？  
MY：卧槽有可能！  
MY：不过我还是不会靠近他们的因为他们有一大堆X战警做后盾而我又实在不想当主角  
DP：拇指表情包.jpg  
离开聊天室后米拉继续写论文作业，下午去上课，别人聊八卦就听一下但是啥都没说，保持了完美的背景板风格。这周老师调整了上课时间所以周五到周日都休息，米拉收拾了点东西和作业后，打电话让韦德来接她瞬移。  
韦德瞬移过来的时候全套死侍装备：“辣妞！罗根一个晚上都没回豪宅！！！哥超担心罗根的童真！！！”他带着红黑手套的双手和死侍头罩合体摆出了呐喊表情。  
“金刚狼早就没有童真了好吗，”米拉吐槽，“X战警叫你去帮忙？？？”  
“对哒哥在你们学校的线人报告说罗根昨晚去了你们的学校！”韦德哔哔哔，“估计这个死亡案件肯定和变种人有关！”  
“等等等等，你在我们学校有线人？”米拉被韦德瞬移到了豪宅，落脚点这次是昨晚的客厅，差点还撞上餐桌。“这大学除了几个变种人还有什么值得关注的地方吗卧槽？”  
因为辣妞在这个学校嘛。黄盒子说，顺带魔形女也在这个学校，万磁王的手下还是要盯着一点魔形女的。  
其实只要给校园清洁工一百块，他就什么八卦都说！白盒子吐槽。  
“哦好的晓得了，”米拉看韦德调整腰带准备下一次瞬移，“看来下午只有我和杰森一起搞装修了，韦德你要去哪？”  
韦德用手掩嘴小声哔哔：“哥要去跟踪罗根并保护他的童真，还有九头蛇也想知道X战警的消息，给的钱超多！”  
看过漫画米拉知道韦德认识九头蛇里的一个叫鲍勃的家伙，而鲍勃除了充当“两军交战不杀来使”的传信鸽外没啥功能，比米拉还配角。  
“要不是为了保命我就跟你一起去了，”米拉叹气，“虽然说着不好奇但我的内心还是有一点点好奇的……但我太容易嗝屁了所以还是算了。”  
韦德脑袋上冒出一个卡通小灯泡，Biu地点亮了。  
米拉：？？？  
韦德开始掏自己的次元口袋：“辣妞我们在哥谭副本里买了超迷你摄像头欸！哥可以把它别在胸前这样辣妞你就可以看现场直播惹！”  
“对吼！！！”米拉也顿时脑内一亮，“四万的设备！这笔钱绝对不能白花，等等不如我们把信号接到我们的大法电视上怎么样？”  
韦德疯狂点头：“没错没错这就相当于辣妞你在现场了，不过装备要是被打坏的话就很难办，哥还要带一个备用的！”  
两人花了十分钟调整设备，把超迷你小摄像头安装在了韦德的双刀背带上，目前就这一个所以扣在了左肩那里（韦德表示得再订一批备用毕竟现在都有钱了）信号接在了游戏房里的65英寸超大电视上。测试一发后发现韦德本身就是个打破次元墙的存在所以米拉还能在电视上看到盒子们，这下双方的吐槽就更顺畅了……  
韦德用两根手指敬了个礼后再次瞬移，米拉看到他一下子就瞬移到了一个酒馆，破破烂烂的那种，巨屏电视上除了走路带来的晃动外收音十分清晰，这会儿已经是下班时间快到傍晚了人还挺多，不过大家看上去都是丧丧的中年人，都没几个人有心思注意穿着奇怪制服的死侍。  
游戏房只装好了电视和游戏机和网络，什么沙发躺椅之类的东西都没弄，米拉干脆直接坐在地板上看韦德前进。  
韦德很快在吧台边找到了正在喝酒的金刚狼：“嘿罗根！”他试图拍肩但狼叔竖起了一根中指（米拉在电视前憋笑）“情况怎么样？”  
罗根在喝一杯深色的啤酒，“有X试剂的味道，很淡，那种人工合成的破味道我这辈子都不会忘。”  
但是罗根就被一颗艾德曼合金子弹给崩掉了所有记忆哟。黄盒子说。  
金刚狼1嘛……但是我们听说人类的肌肉记忆和嗅觉记忆和味觉记忆都是长期的崩不掉的！白盒子插嘴。  
两个盒子在电视屏幕上出现看上去就特别漫画现场，可惜周围又没有豆袋沙发也没有零食。韦德继续追问：“哥知道魔形女在这里体验普通人类的生活但是哥觉得死掉的那个傻蛋不是变种人欸！”  
“当然不是，”罗根靠在吧台边，非常颓废中年帅叔画风。“我昨晚还去停尸房想看一眼尸体，但尸体被人领走了。”  
“哦哦哦哦哦有阴谋！”韦德小声说，“镭射眼他们怎么说？哥记得阿内每次看到镭射眼都超尴尬的！”盒子们小声哔哔毕竟儿子比父亲年纪还大这就真的很尴尬了。  
“这怎么变成破案剧情了而且我感觉这个剧情我在什么什么剧里见过……”米拉想了想说。罗根立刻准确捕捉到了声音来源，看向韦德双刀肩带上的超迷你小摄像头，“她在那房子里？”他问韦德。  
“没错，非常安全。”米拉回答，看到韦德双手在摄像头前面比了一个心心哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。“快把手挪开韦德你挡住镜头了！你们就当我是一个围观路人就好，我除了跟韦德聊天增加周围的对话浓度以外绝对不会干扰你们干正事的。”  
罗根不置可否地耸肩，继续喝他的啤酒（看这样子是对米拉的嘴动参与完全无所谓）韦德掏出手机发了几条短消息，“辣妞我去问问几个线人找找线索，不过弗兰西斯已经挂掉了所以哥也不知道剩下的试剂都在哪。”  
米拉想了想才回忆起这是死侍电影1的剧情，韦德被戳了X试剂治愈癌症在死侍的各种乱七八糟的起源里算是个比较主流的设定。看着镜头里一蹦一跳离开酒馆大门的韦德，周围没啥路人于是她就放心地提出了自己的疑问：“也就是说学校里那个倒霉蛋的死亡不是因为吸【-】 而是和X试剂有关？”  
“反正都是小针管啦辣妞你不觉得很像是给自己戳X试剂咩？”韦德说，还在等手机消息，从镜头的角度看手机屏幕有点反光，不过米拉也不想知道韦德的短信内容。  
“这个猜测真的很有可能，”米拉同意，“尸体还被弄走了就更可疑了，肯定是注射了什么会被法医检查出来的东西，为了保密连尸体都要带走。噫这更加阴谋论了，不过那个家伙为什么要给自己戳功能不明的试剂？想激发自己的超能力？”  
“哥觉得这个可能性相当相当高。”盒子们也附和，韦德在手机上按按按。米拉听到楼下有人敲门，跟韦德打了个招呼就小跑下楼。  
门外是杰森还有堆着好几个箱子的小平板车，米拉让他和那些箱子进门……“你今天没有瞬移过来，那你怎么过来的？开车？”  
“让我的几个兄弟帮忙盯着，我昨晚在布鲁德海文。”杰森回答，满脸都写着睡眠不足。米拉想了想确实是布鲁德海文离这个豪宅所在地更近一点还有一条直通高速公路，“那……你开了多久的车？”  
“自动驾驶四个半小时，”杰森叹了口气，“有咖啡吗？今天我会给你把地下室装好。”  
“你看起来困的要死欸，要不你教我怎么装？”米拉解释了韦德跑去围观X战警剧情线，“或者你先睡一觉，你这样子看着让我觉得你会工作失误然后触电进医院欸。”  
杰森给了米拉一个嫌弃脸，“今晚夜翼替我看着哥谭的势力，所以我今天能直接工作到明天下午，蝙蝠洞可没那么好装。”  
“……那中途睡一觉会影响你的效率吗？你还是先睡一觉吧，我没问题。”米拉在厨房咖啡机里加豆子，这是韦德试图塞爆冰箱时顺带买的咖啡机和咖啡豆，等机器成功做出一杯咖啡需要好几分钟。“你这笔装修费真不好挣。”  
“当然不好挣了你当我是蝙蝠侠吗？”杰森的吐槽一如往常，“我先给你把地下室的电脑和监控装好再补觉。”米拉顺带解释了迷你摄像头围观调查这事，杰森一听似乎就精神振奋度上升了50%，“这是个好点子，”他说，“但我建议你在地下室干这个，游戏房没有那么安全。”  
端着一杯超浓黑咖啡杰森现场指导米拉怎么调信号接收和连上各种屏幕，顺带一提杰森看到电视上出现黄盒子和白盒子的时候还顿了大概五秒钟，直接就开始追问米拉是不是平时也能看到盒子们（当然是）还暗搓搓吐槽米拉的生活丰富多彩交了一个朋友等于交三个朋友（确实如此）。  
米拉一边试图分清各种屏幕上的接口该接啥线，一边随口给杰森说死亡案件的最新进展，韦德还在旁边补充吐槽。杰森皱眉想了想：“尸体被盗？那这一定是个团伙案件，死者肯定不止这一个。”  
“首先肯定有人得锁定这些目标，”米拉说出自己的分析，“死者通过某种渠道得到了这些试剂——先不管那是不是X试剂，总之死者肯定是认为这东西对身体有好处才会偷偷给自己注射，没想到他就有这么倒霉。”  
“脑子挺好，”杰森试图把咖啡吹凉一点，“你们学校里还有其他变种人，这些人的身份很可能已经曝光了。但如果这个团体是对普通人下手的话，我建议先从贩X的那部分小贼查起，他们有自己的渠道，还能帮你们快速筛选出学生中的那些吸X分子。”  
“罗根已经在追踪了唷~”韦德在屏幕那边说，“但是死者是一个乖宝宝欸，哥觉得如果是这些乖宝宝想要利用实验药品让自己变得更大更粗更强，这个来源渠道就很不好查欸！”  
“我也这么觉得，”米拉吐槽，转向杰森。“保存尸体都需要哪些设备？”  
杰森开始给韦德解释需要什么设备和什么样的地点，韦德举着手机录音，还表示因为红头罩帮了这么一个大忙他可以免除接下来的瞬移费用。杰森吐槽两句就接着帮米拉装电脑设备去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *西方请客餐桌一般都是长桌，男女主人分坐两端，然后按男女主宾和一般客人的次序安排座位。礼仪为女士优先（女主人坐主位，男主人第二主位），恭敬主宾（男女主宾分别紧靠女主人和男主人），以右为尊（男主宾坐于女主人右侧，女主宾坐于男主人右侧），距离定位（距主位越近地位越高），面对门口的座位（客人地位）高于背对门口的位置，交叉排列（男&女，生人&熟人）  
> *九头蛇鲍勃这个角色和贱贱确实略有熟悉，鲍勃是个怂怂的普通人，加入九头蛇其实是为了医疗保险XDDD如果想要知道鲍勃是谁先推荐看《死侍与锁链：争分夺秒》（是的我当然看了不少贱贱漫画了快夸我！←你够  
> 又及这是港贱贱和阿内的故事啦鲍勃只是个配角而已（喂）


	43. 弱肉强食与求同存异

特别【哔——】的一点是，那些剧情相关角色和事件出现时从来都不打招呼的！！！  
所以当米拉和杰森在地下室组装电脑时，那些乱七八糟的电线里面有一个小红灯突然开始闪烁，杰森立刻停下了手中动作摸起武器：“有人闯入。”他看向天花板。  
“大兄弟你身上还有伤……”米拉满脑子都是吐槽，韦德这个沙雕雇佣兵一般拿钱干事仇家也很少跑上门来搞事情，杰森在这里就是一个装修工估计哥谭反派们没心情跑这么远，那就只有罗根的仇家了……  
“先帮我把最后几个屏幕装上去，”杰森快速下指示，“摄像头是最先装好的，马上就可以用。这个时间不是平常的袭击时间，所以不会有切断电源之类的事发生，但可能会有催泪瓦斯。”  
米拉在一堆电线中找各种接口，监控电脑他们一共装了六个屏幕，组合成一块弧线大屏。韦德在那边听到犯罪分子潜入后马上哔哔说这就瞬移回来，并且爆发出了一连串消音词。监控很快调好了，杰森啪啪啪敲键盘调出了每一个摄像头的拍摄画面。  
“杰森，老伙计，你这摄像头装得有点多啊。”米拉一眼扫过去六块屏幕上每一个屏幕分四格，24个摄像头几个意思？？？  
“还没全部装完，”杰森一副被蝙蝠侠训练后的淡定face继续调角度，在各种拆装纸盒中摸出了一个游戏手柄——米拉更加满头问号，杰森把手柄戳上电脑主机：“这个监控程序支持手柄，你看。”他摇晃手柄调整摄像头角度。  
“在这！”米拉指出一个镜头画面，“这是一楼走廊？这三个蒙面傻逼看着是变种人啊，那个房间好像是……浴室2号。”  
“这是靠书房的浴室。”杰森按着手柄放大镜头，三个潜入这屋子的变种人虽然戴着那种银行抢劫犯才有的头套，但是他们的身体细节暴露了——在镜头下眼睛发蓝光啦（一般人也就是红眼或者是反白）穿着件风衣但是后面露出了尾巴（看尾巴尖大概是蜥蜴之类的生物变种）最后一个走路的方式也不像人类……长尾巴的那个嗅了嗅空气直接摸进罗根的客房，这目的也很明确，就是要搞金刚狼。  
在地下室的米拉面无表情，“我能报警吗？这算私闯民宅，按这儿的法律能直接打死他们还算我正当防卫？”  
“就是你正当防卫，而且这监控也是证据，”杰森点头，抓过旁边调试用的笔记本电脑查当地的出警速度，“就算你现在报警也是一小时后才有人来，地图有点太大，我看看他们是从哪儿进来的……”开始找变种罪犯三人组从这个豪宅大院哪儿潜入。  
客厅里发出了卡通画风的噗的一声，韦德瞬移回来了，全套死侍装备跟那个望风的小贼正面撞上，另外两个钻进罗根房间不知道要翻什么东西。死侍跟那个变种人互刚了一波，这个变种人流出的血是绿色的，韦德还一边砍他一边吐槽瓦肯人才不会犯罪。  
把绿血头套男打倒后韦德掏出了一个捕捉网，就是那种一按按钮飞出来一个网把罪犯捆住，这小装置非常小蜘蛛（没毛病）。罗根房间里面的两个变种小贼就没出来过，韦德过去一脚踹开门，又骂了一连串消音词。  
“韦德我们在地下室嘞，”米拉通过韦德肩膀上那个小装置跟他说。“把那个变种人捆了交给……交给谁好？”  
韦德扯下死侍头套，“【哔——】他们跑了！”他踹了那个倒霉变种人一脚，弯腰扯下他的头套，这个变种人长得……非常苍白，面无血色那种，灰眼睛，头发在摄像头下面也有点灰中发绿，正在痛苦地哼唧身上被双刀砍出来的伤。“辣妞我先跟罗根还有镭射眼说一声。”韦德掏出手机对准这个人，“来，Cheese——”戳戳戳了条短信。  
“那我联络魔形女？”米拉也拿出手机，韦德还把照片抄送了她一份。“不过我也不知道魔形女在哪个阵营，这样算不算通报敌情？”  
“我建议你发，”杰森在旁边用自己“丰富的经验”打败了米拉的疑虑，“魔形女还没在你面前掉马，你甚至可以选择性地告诉几个亲密的朋友，这消息迟早会传出去，不如你先用一个无辜的路人身份把自己撇清。”  
“好点子兄弟，够义气。”米拉给了他一个拇指，杰森就继续装那些监控设备了。韦德蹬蹬跑进地下室，一看满地都是拆开的纸盒仪器屏幕电脑主机到处都是电线什么的，“这看起来真的很像一个迷你蝙蝠洞欸！”  
“就是个监控地下室而已啦，”米拉……可能是听蝙蝠洞这三个字听太多了这会儿感觉有点烦，“我又不是蝙蝠侠，而且我这辈子都没打算向他靠拢，要不我们换个词？”  
“死侍的洞？”杰森插嘴。  
“噫！”韦德皱脸，疤疤们更加疤疤了。  
“黄。”米拉面无表情。  
他是故意的吧故意的吧故意的吧。白盒子哔哔。  
肯定是在报复我们上次说蝙蝠侠的洞！黄盒子更加小声哔哔。  
“但是蝙蝠侠确实有洞？？？超级英雄也要吃饭拉屎！”韦德跟两个盒子吵了起来，杰森在旁边嫌弃脸继续装设备。  
“等等那个绿血人呢？”米拉提醒。  
“哥把他捆好了，罗根等会儿来揍他。”韦德毫不在意地说，“就是地板上全是绿血哥觉得得让罗根把弄脏的地板和墙壁全擦洗干净！”  
“其实是你砍出来的啦，”米拉吐槽，“不过这问题的最初开端是他们不长眼摸进了这屋子，总之不是我们的错而且我们也没有打死他。”  
杰森？杰森在旁边大翻白眼表示一句话都不想说。  
地下室装备还是得装，调整了一下摄像头就能把客厅那捆成一长条的绿血人给盯住了。杰森开始继续讲解怎么装那些设备，韦德换掉死侍制服后在旁边跟着拆包，开始组装能够铺满一面墙的武器架子，这就跟拼装家具一样没什么难度。主要还是米拉在学怎么看监控怎么调各种数据，杰森这套设备甚至还自带说明书，但是有些细节的操作还是嘴动指导。  
等那些电子设备都装完也花了好久时间，杰森也看上去一副累得不行的样子。他运来的包裹里还有气垫床之类的紧急生存物资，于是米拉干脆让他就在新拆的床睡上那么几小时，反正这房子足够大而且还没确切地搬进来，就仿佛在用别人的房子慷他人之慨于是更加心安理得。  
拖着大堆拆包后的纸箱壳子和垃圾爬上楼梯，果然那个绿血人还在客厅躺着。  
“这个人是不是失血过多昏迷了？”米拉谨慎地站在离闯入者五步以外距离围观，，流出来的血面积真不小，像打翻了掺水绿颜料。“没铺地毯真是明智的选择。”  
“铺了地毯的话，那现在只能把地毯扔了。”韦德哔哔，“血还会渗进地板缝里，不过现在有那些去除血渍的洗剂所以没问题。”  
“我感觉X战警副本会有很多打架场景，”米拉深深叹气，“这豪宅大概就是给他们打架用的某个备用场景，不然我怎么跟中奖似的突然得了一大套豪宅还得花钱装修。”  
“那辣妞我们得先买个保险，超级英雄损害控制保险！”韦德从次元口袋里掏出一个笔记本电脑调出几个网页，“你看在哥谭就是韦恩企业，纽约曼哈顿就是复联，X战警副本的话也有一个变种人意外伤害保险哟。”  
广告页面其实做的还挺好，付款的是几家保险公司，米拉顺着这几个保险公司的页面再看了看，不光有X教授当名誉董事，还有万磁王的投资……“这两位头头在这方面意见都很一致。”  
辣妞给这个房子投保吧！黄盒子说，万一被金刚狼的敌人把房子给炸了那就没有巨大游戏房可以玩惹。  
在变种人的超能力之下这房子就像一堆乐高积木那样容易打碎。白盒子抱怨。  
“不小心踩到乐高超痛的好吗！”韦德反驳。这时他们的手机都响了一声，罗根就回了韦德一个词：收到。米拉收到了X战警小队长的回复：半小时后抵达。  
等等半小时后抵达？米拉瞪着手机短信：“嘛玩意儿？”惊得连方言都蹦出来了，“镭射眼说要过来，我是发给了魔形女不是发给小队长啊！”  
“那可能是要把这一只家伙拎起来拷问咯~”韦德不在意地给罗根回了一堆表情包，看那个话痨的短信估计金刚狼肯定会觉得超烦然后又不回。  
米拉的手机又响了一声，这回是魔形女瑞雯：我半小时后过来，有件事得告诉你。  
“看起来她打算放弃马甲。”米拉吐槽，“说不定我发消息给她的时候她正好在X教授那里。”  
“一定会和镭射眼一起过来的啦这都是剧情套路！”韦德摆手，“辣妞我们继续装修吧！”  
这倒没毛病，于是米拉和韦德继续给二楼装地板，半个小时很快过去，听到外面传来了呼啸声……一艘流线型黑色战机从空中稳稳降落在了米拉这豪宅自带的花园里。  
“我都不知道花园里还能停飞机。”米拉看着那飞机降落带起的巨大气流把周围灌木草皮都吹得簌簌响，“难道这房子要成为X战警剧情线的一个小基地吗……我为我即将失去的隐私哀悼十秒钟……好了时间到。”韦德已经在疯狂地戳她肩膀让她赶紧出去迎接X战警小分队了。  
噔噔噔下楼梯，米拉跟一个兴奋度满格的死侍打开大门，正好看到瑞雯以她的伪装外表举起手打算敲门，后面站着穿战斗服的镭射眼琴格雷小淘气他们……呃总之上次超市见到的变种人来了两三个，更多的是她不认识的。  
“进来吧，就这个人。”米拉一指，“屋子里还在装修，所以不要乱跑，喝饮料吗？”  
韦德在旁边“cheeeeeeeeeeeeese”了一发，拍了一张镭射眼他们的照片发给罗根：“罗根看到你们一定会超超超高兴的！哥有没有跟你们说金刚狼觉得哥做的饭超级好吃巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉……”  
瑞雯进门还打量了一番这装修中的大房子，“这屋子是你得到的遗产？琴告诉我了。”她变形后的普通人类脸孔上有点儿尴尬，“有件事我得告诉你……”她一下子变回了本体，米拉眨了眨眼睛，看着对方脸上的深蓝鳞片黄眼睛和橙色的头发。  
“……哦，”早就知道她掉马的米拉愣了几秒钟，“那你和X战警们一起过来这件事就一点也不奇怪了。”  
瑞雯看她没什么特别大的反应，又看了一眼在旁边哔哔哔话唠的韦德，备注：没戴头套。“……我懂了。”  
米拉：？？？你懂了啥？？？  
“我的身份不要告诉其他同学，”瑞雯说，“我并不以变种人身份为耻，但我也希望能体会普通人类的生活。”  
“这点我懂，外表比较特殊的话是会引起不少麻烦。”米拉耸肩，“美女帅哥也要烦恼每天都被人搭讪这种事。”  
瑞雯：一脸怀疑.jpg  
“是因为死侍吗？”瑞雯把米拉拉到一边小声问，“死侍影响了你对变种人的看法？”  
这话问得有点谜啊。“我觉得韦德再怎么说也算半个变种人吧，X试剂救他一命顺便把他搞成这个样子。”米拉吐槽，“而且变种人也是人类啊，现在那么多问题不就是因为不把变种人当成人类吗？人类里有长得漂亮的长得丑的，身体健康的天生有病的，力气大的，脑子好使的。”她看了眼聚集在那一条躺地板的倒霉蛋身边的X战警们，“我觉得变种人就是各方面能力更大一点，脑子更好使一点，人类里面光是运动健将就有很多了，他们也算得上超人类啊。”  
瑞雯皱眉：“……你是这么想变种人的吗？”  
“都是人类， 打什么打。”米拉表示白眼，“这跟歧视黑人歧视女性有什么区别，你们都是资本主义下歧视的受害者，其实我觉得你们需要一点社会主义教育。”  
“等等，你来自一个共产主义国家——在这里你是会被盯上的。”瑞雯小声提醒，反倒紧张了起来。  
“你们这个国家号称自由国度，实际上也是少数人的自由嘛。”米拉吐完槽，拍了拍她的肩膀：“不要在意，该咋样咋样，快把这个小偷扔出去随便你们搞，找个人洗我的地板，OK？”  
瑞雯无话可说，过去跟小队长他们商量起了对策。旁边韦德在米拉吐槽时探头探脑，这会儿看他们聊完了就戳她示意去厨房拿点招待用的饮料。米拉去了，拿了两大瓶饮料和一些彩色透明塑料杯子出来让他们自由分配。  
“找我的话，我在二楼装地板。”她对正好看过来的琴格雷说，戳了戳韦德：“你是想呆在一楼还是想跟我上去继续搞？”  
韦德看了看地上被捆得结结实实的家伙，“哥对他们背后的阴谋没有兴趣，不过罗根到现在还没有回来哥又有一点担心他的童真惹。”  
“我觉得能威胁到金刚狼的童真的话这种反派不大存在。”米拉说。X战警们围着那个倒霉蛋商讨怎么处理，其中一个浑身蓝色还有尾巴的变种人给大家倒饮料，倒完后拿着空瓶小心翼翼地凑过来，“你好？”他的蓝皮肤跟魔形女颜色有微妙的差别，脸上还有有趣的纹路。“我……直接把瓶子送回厨房？”即使是汉化过后他说话也有口音。  
“去吧随便，地下室不要去。”米拉看他觉得挺眼熟，“你是……”  
“科特，代号夜行者，他们也管我叫蓝魔。”科特看上去十分紧张，两只手抱着空瓶（每只手就三根手指）不过他一自我介绍米拉就想起来了：“啊电影头两部！”科特满脸困惑，于是米拉和韦德小声逼逼：“我觉得电影版本还挺好。”“哥同意。”  
对方如此紧张米拉就切换到了安抚模式，“是不是他们处理正事你现在没什么别的可做？”  
科特点头，蓝色的像恶魔一样的尾巴在身后紧张地晃来晃去。  
“我这里的WiFi密码是……”米拉把网络密码告诉他，有网至少科特可以玩一会儿手机，这年头没网简直寸步难行。  
韦德对周围的一切都差不多无所谓，在米拉向小蓝魔表达了友好后跟着她再次上楼装地板（顺便随便瞎聊）。游戏室是第一个装好的，在铺第二个房间的时候琴格雷上楼找到了他们。  
“我们把那个变种人带走了，”她对米拉露出的微笑可以分类到“姐什么都能搞定你只要放心就好” 这个范围内。“罗根要再过一会儿才能回来，你好像对这件事接受良好。”  
米拉从还带着一点灰尘木屑的地板条边站了起来，“就算我对此惊慌失措，也不能拯救自己啊，先解决问题不是更好。”她无奈摊手，“遇到危险就尖叫这种事都是影视剧强行渲染的，不是每个人在遇到危险时都会尖叫的啦。”  
琴格雷看上去觉得米拉这反应这有点好笑，“保持联络。地板已经打扫干净了。”  
于是他们这帮变种人都撤退了，没多久窗外的高科技X战警飞机就升空飞走，米拉继续跟韦德装地板。  
“X战警人真多，我绝对记不住那么多人。”她跟韦德把最后几块地板对齐，盒子们在旁边晃晃悠悠说晚上吃汉堡还是墨西哥卷。“我觉得今晚我们可以把床装好，床垫只要拆开来就能用了。”  
“噫，”韦德在旁边皱起脸，“可是哥还有好多游戏都没有搬进来！”  
“你差不多已经长在那个学生公寓顶楼里面了，而且你的房间里面已经塞爆了游戏。”米拉抱怨，“难道你要两个地方都买一份同样的游戏？这好浪费钱的……”  
韦德挠头表示这确实很难办，地板还是要继续铺，在小机器人和小拖车的帮助下他们又拉了一批地板条上二楼。米拉拿过超大的平面图看房间里的各种插座位置，“这些都是老式插座，现在得保证每个房间都有WiFi。”韦德在旁边一大堆材料里面刨出了网线，比较幸运的是在原本这房子装电线的同时给墙面留下了足够的凹槽以备改装，只要直接把网线沿着走廊的墙拖进房间就行了，再把插座改成有USB接口和路由器的新款。  
两人正装着网线，一楼突然又传来砰的一声巨响。韦德立刻抓起一长条地板当做武器，米拉也条件反射地摸起手边的小十字起子准备当飞镖用。之前韦德换下装备后穿着普通T恤运动裤运动鞋，没有一身死侍装备就显得格外手无寸铁（虽然我们都知道他不会死但是受伤的概率也不小你们懂的）  
嘘嘘嘘。黄盒子和白盒子同时嘘。韦德竖起一根手指压在嘴上示意米拉保持安静，又用两根手指指了指自己的眼睛又指向楼下：哥去看看情况辣妞你跟在后面。  
米拉严肃点头，运动鞋虽说长得不算特别好看但是它行动起来无声无息。韦德安静地抓着一条地板长条溜到了楼梯边缘，一楼客厅烟雾弥漫，米拉还在烟雾里看到了星星点点的机械闪光。  
虽说空调装好了但循环掉那些烟雾也需要一些时间，韦德小心谨慎地摸下楼，烟雾里有个人咳嗽了几声，然后韦德丢下了地板条欢呼：“阿内！！！！！”  
还在二楼楼梯口的米拉：是电影里那个Cable吗？！？！  
“别扑过来。”那个男性嗓音抱怨，“镭射眼他们刚走？”  
“阿内哥就收下了你这充满诚意的问候，辣妞快下来！哥给你介绍哥的好兄弟内森-萨默斯！！！电索！！！也就是机堡！管它各种汉化版本怎么翻译这都是阿内！”韦德冲二楼喊。  
米拉挥散着烟雾下楼，就看到了一个跟韦德一样高的……壮汉。左眼是个机械眼睛还闪着红光，从左边脖子到整个左臂都是机械化的胳膊（跟冬日战士那个流畅线条设计完全两码事），外表…………………………挺像演员的，对没错就是演灭霸的那位，英俊中年塞克西。  
电索打量了一眼米拉，然后直接就跟韦德说话：“我有事找那帮人。”  
“阿内你大概来晚了差不多15分钟的样子，”韦德耸肩，对着电索星星眼完全是兴奋UP状态。“哥跟你说接下来肯定又有大事件发生，阿内你定位到这里是怎么回事？难道是又双叒叕要拯救世界？”  
“得走了。”电索简短地说，“X战警接下来有场硬仗要打，这个地点是——”他又看了眼米拉，“除了卧室和游戏房外其他房间都暂时用不着装修。”  
米拉：？？？  
“等等，你在电影里是来自未来，你知道这个地点发生了什么。”米拉眯起眼睛表达怀疑，“这幢大房子果然是接下来要发生的事情的一个地点吧？”  
“对，”电索一个字就回答完毕，“先别管草坪绿化，多囤点食物。”  
“阿内阿内在未来这辣妞会不会卷入超级英雄和超级反派的大战里面！还有拯救世界剧情里面有没有她！”韦德一把揽住米拉的肩膀追问。  
“如果未来不被再次改变的话就没有，起码从我来的时间点还没。”电索回答，对韦德抬了抬下巴示意：“新朋友？”  
“还有一点点点点点点可能性不只是朋友唷~”韦德冲他来了个眨眼暗示，电索看上去很想翻白眼，“借我辆车。”然后韦德一指车库的位置，电索就径直往那里走了。  
“……你在车库里停了车？”米拉扭头问。  
“对哒哥停了两辆。”韦德点头，“阿内承受了超——多时间线变动带来的混乱的！只要阿内能在正确的时间点拯救世界一切都没问题！”  
“这么说这豪宅就是接下来X战警副本剧情的发生地点之一。”米拉垮下肩膀，“我还装修个毛线……唉，其他地板不搞了我们来装床吧！还要囤食物，难道接下来会大量消耗食物？”  
“哥觉得可能会是有一大堆人过来住所以食物消耗才会超多，你看X战警如果因为这样那样的原因不得不住在其他地方，这个大房子超合适的。”韦德示意周围房间，“人多就需要更多的食物啦，辣妞我们再去买一堆吃的？”  
米拉手机响了一声，是杰森的短信：你需要冷藏柜，还得尽快布置好地下室。  
她把手机转给韦德看，韦德点头：“战时策略，没毛病。”  
两人刨出了笔电开始刷刷刷下订单，只要有钱买什么都没问题。最终等他们装完两张床和衣柜类家具后已经快晚上十点了，米拉累得趴在厨房料理台上等着微波炉把披萨烤热，韦德在旁边肚子发出轰鸣巨响，两人眼巴巴地看着微波炉跳时间。  
杰森肯定是睡饱了，神清气爽地从地下室上来泡咖啡：“我都装好了，现在我的任务差不多完成了，等会儿教你怎么用。”  
“X战警来的时候你就醒了对吧。”米拉说，浑身都是体力活导致的肌肉酸痛，“我觉得按剧情预告我应该把不少东西放在地下室，这样才安全一些。”  
“通常超级英雄和超级反派打架会带来一些房屋损坏，”杰森超级淡定并且完全习以为常地指点，“我记得你在花园里安了个无边际泳池，更好的方式是把它放在地下室，然后在室外挖一个真正的泳池。”  
“好浪费水啊，”米拉叹气，微波炉叮完了，韦德拿出披萨大嚼，米拉边吹热气边嚼，看着韦德又塞了两片披萨进微波炉（因为微波炉比烤箱热的快）“那玩意儿超级重，我都不知道怎么把它拖进地下室再安装一遍。”  
“严格来说那个无边际泳池就是一个超大按摩浴缸，”韦德边吃边说，“辣妞我们可以再订一个！哥要把地下室打造成一个安全堡垒！”  
“我觉得我继承的遗产都得填到这里面去。”米拉再次叹气，“算了反正也不是我的钱随便吧。”  
“你的地下室完全可以打造成一个防空洞，”杰森捧着咖啡，“有韦德在应该不会有什么大问题，小型爆炸肯定不会波及地下室。哦对了你还得装仿日光灯，长期在地下室这种不见阳光的地方呆着，你会跟北欧人民一样感受极夜的那种抑郁情绪。”  
“哥绝对会保证辣妞的安全！”韦德拍胸口，“还有那些小摄像头，绝对可以第一时间抓住战场情报。”  
杰森想了想，“我觉得还有一样东西你们可能会很喜欢。”  
XXX  
金刚狼回来的时候是凌晨四点，米拉跟韦德还有杰森在地下室三张气垫床上睡得正熟。  
电脑传出轻微的一声滴响，红头罩立刻醒过来，然后一通猛戳把韦德弄醒，接着是相对比较温和的戳戳戳把米拉弄醒。室内全监控让罗根的行动无所遁形，于是米拉就看到金刚狼直接摸去厨房翻出了冰箱里剩下的披萨……  
“看来是调查结束，准备睡觉了。”杰森-X战警副本中的NPC路人-红头罩吐槽。“你这个警惕性可不行。”  
“这城市又不是哥谭。”米拉恁回去，说实话在监控里看到金刚狼等微波炉热披萨还挺搞笑的，韦德在旁边点评：“这肯定就是要囤积食物的理由。”  
黄盒子和白盒子：如果再来几个X战警食物肯定是不够吃。  
“角色多的副本就是这么讨厌。”韦德从气垫床毯子之间爬出来，找出小摄像头别在了蜘蛛侠图案的睡衣T恤领口，“哥去打探消息！”噔噔噔跑上地下室楼梯，米拉和杰森对着一堆屏幕看现场直播。  
“嘿呀罗根！”韦德打开地下室门扑过去试图来个熊抱，被金刚狼伸出的中指爪子逼停了。“哥还不知道你的剧情线！你调查得怎么样！”还顺手拿下冰箱上贴的即时贴准备做记录。  
罗根扫了一眼韦德领口上的小摄像头，“都在地下室？防范意识不错。”他把叮好的微波炉披萨拿出来，“魔形女学校那个失踪的尸体找到了，全身的血被抽的一干二净，连脊髓都没留下，大脑和内脏也都不见了。”  
米拉在地下室对着屏幕皱眉，“……所以皮肤骨骼眼球之类的东西都没有什么研究价值？那针管小玩意儿只会影响大脑脊髓内脏和血液。”  
“这案子不归我管所以我只能给点局外人的意见，”杰森在旁边插嘴，“如果是注射起效的针剂导致了这个结果，那至少也得几百万级别的医学实验室，注资的公司不会小，大概得……提姆手下有两个每年投资千万的医学实验室，差不多那么大。”  
“知道了，有钱佬才干的事儿。”米拉白眼，屏幕上金刚狼又说了两句：“我能找到是因为法医把尸体送了回来，但里面所有的东西都被替换了，伪装成一具正常的尸体，家属过段时间就会举办葬礼，别人闻不出尸体里面被替换内脏后的气味。”  
屏幕上跳出了黄盒子：这个剧情好像有一点眼熟？  
白盒子也跳了出来：这不就是变种人版的《毒液》剧情么.jpg  
汉化居然连表情包网络用语也跟着汉化了嘻嘻嘻嘻，米拉刚乐了两秒旁边那个红头罩就再次吐槽：“《毒液》的剧情严格来说不怎么样，全靠演员魅力，我觉得CGI毒液和反派演得不错，男主角这个剧本人设有点问题，不是很讨人喜欢。”  
“你在哥谭是不是天天都忙着打击犯罪居然还有空看电影，怎么说什么你都知道，超级英雄不是很忙的吗？”米拉吐槽。  
“我是个反英雄好吗而且还有兄弟和朋友帮我看场子，我当然有空看电影。”杰森吐槽回来。“金刚狼看着是有点矮，不过考虑到他参加了一战，那个年代人类的平均身高都不太高。”  
“……我的脑内出现了生物进化知识。”米拉再次翻眼睛，韦德又问了几句细节，罗根没说——米拉和韦德也不是FBI而且韦德并非天生变种人，在漫画里好像变种人还蛮不喜欢死侍的……消息不被分享也很正常。  
韦德蹦蹦跳跳地回到了地下室，“哥发现了线索！”黄盒子和白盒子同时冒出了鼓掌emoji表情包。  
“啥线索？”米拉一脸懵逼，杰森又调出刚刚的摄像镜头准备再看一遍细节。韦德坐上气垫床——气垫床不充气的时候只有一个包包大小于是当时韦德买了十个（能打75折……）在塑料薄膜的迷之响声中小声解释：“罗根身上有一股味道，哥当年被戳X试剂的时候闻到过，崩了脑子哥都能从一英里外认出那个味儿！！！”  
“也就是说X试剂重新出现，相当于你电影里面那个山寨黑衣人又开始招揽小白鼠了。”米拉分析。“我觉得金刚狼自己也认得出那个味道，毕竟电影一里面……你懂。”  
盒子们：我们超懂那个啥都没穿的镜头！  
“死侍电影一里面招揽的好像就是癌症病人，特别缺钱的破产人士或者流浪汉？总之能为了改变人生付出一切的家伙？”米拉继续思考，“这次死者身份不对啊兄dei……”  
“类似校园明星的家伙也想变得更快更高更强？”杰森插嘴again。  
“那是惊奇队长的台词。”韦德哔哔，盒子们补了一句是更快更远更高更强，当然面对面的时候杰森就看不到盒子了也没毛病。  
“哦竞争心，”米拉点头，“已经很优秀的人想要变得更好，这个动机我理解。而且试剂可能经过改良，比如稀释之后分批小针管注射，一点一点改造自己，说不定这试剂能减弱对外表的影响，只让人能力提升。”她挠了挠长长了点儿的头发，“就像聪明药或者类固醇，有副作用但是人们仍然会做。”  
“不过这不关我们事，”韦德吐槽，“超级英雄漫画说到最后也就是两个能力差不多的主角互殴，打赢小反派能力提升，最后打赢大反派。”  
“X点升级打怪逆袭剧情？老套，虽然人们就吃这套。”米拉白眼，“我懂，赢家通吃，失败者一无所有。变种人副本嘛……明面上还是歧视得很厉害，实际上也是有人类想要偷偷变得更强。”她打了个哈欠，“我困死了我要再睡一会儿……”  
“哥知道乌合之众有多么多么多么烦人，”韦德拍杰森肩膀，“一群人聚在一起智商就下降好多连哥的脑子都可以轻松战胜！很多单独的个体非常聪明，就像那个试图让自己更粗更大更强的尸体！好多人都是独自思考时很有判断力但是在人群里就从众咯~”  
杰森拍开韦德的爪子，米拉的手机又响了一声，她解锁屏幕。  
“哦豁，魔形女。”她把屏幕转向两个男人，“X学院被袭击了。”  
“你这房子【哔——】简直是预备难民营。”杰森吐槽。  
韦德皱脸皱得疤疤们形成了新的画风：“储备食物跟冰柜还有其他玩意儿都最快也得明天才能送到欸……”  
米拉叹气：“所以说我就是副本里的配角嘛……确实没毛病。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我搜了一波美国那边租房买房讯息，基本标配是每个卧室一个浴室（里面当然包括厕所），2房2卫或者4房5卫（还有公用浴室），浴室比卧室多是日常，要是卧室多于浴室价格就会低……豪宅里面浴室当然更多了你们懂。


	44. 假装有交叉小径的花园

米拉啪啪啪回消息，输入到一半的时候电话打了过来。  
“抱歉，紧急情况——”魔形女压低声音，对面非常嘈杂的样子使米拉开了共放也听得不是很清楚，“有人袭击学院，我得尽快把年纪太小的学生给转移出来，抱歉这个时候吵醒你……”  
“这个情况我可以理解，”米拉也懒得装自己刚醒还挺困的假象，估计刚刚先来个短信也是紧急情况下先手滑了然后才想起来没人在凌晨四点看短信，“好吧，来吧，注意安全——你打算带过来多少人？”  
瑞雯大概扭头跟别人说了两句，在嘈杂中根本听不清，然后她说大概二十来个变种小孩，并且各种道歉给她添麻烦了。米拉顿时冲韦德杰森露出无奈脸，韦德也回了个无聊耸肩表情，路人NPC杰森表示幸灾乐祸。  
“好吧，你们什么时候过来？”米拉低声问，“最好带点儿生活用品，如果你们有的话，你知道我这房子还没装修完毕。”  
“我们确实有一点紧急用品，大概早上六点左右到，可以吗？”  
“行……吧。”米拉勉强压下了吐槽，“低调点儿，我去囤点吃的给你们。”  
瑞雯挂了电话，韦德挠头again：“所以辣妞你没有豪宅可以玩耍了。”  
“我感觉还将瞬间没有隐私，”米拉翻眼睛，“我决定了，我马上就把所有的东西都搬到地下室，包括游戏！”  
杰森：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈.jpg  
“这段时间我就要长在地下室里了，”米拉面无表情，“你之前的提议很好，机械臂来一发。”她对杰森说。  
“两小时够我搞定。”围观党杰森开始翻找那些乱七八糟的箱子，找出需要的东西。  
于是这就是他们在累得半死→被吵醒→一大波变种人即将冲来→紧急改造房屋→累得半死——这个状态下循环了一遍。当X战警的战机再一次飞到了室外花园那片空地上的时候，他们已经把这大房子调整的差不多了。  
韦德在装修上没什么意见（反正米拉见识过他房间的混乱程度）全程帮忙也没啥怨言。米拉打开大门，在还没全亮的天光里看到暴风女和野兽领着一群年纪从十岁到十七八不等的青少年匆忙下了飞机，每个小孩看着都很狼狈，还都穿着睡衣。  
“房间里虽然没什么东西，但是浴室都能用。”米拉在帮忙把变种人小孩安顿下来时对野兽说。蓝毛毛教授脾气很好，还表达了真诚的感谢。米拉摆手：“吃的东西不太够，不过厨房你们随便用，我这段时间就住地下室，白天会再送来一批食物和必需品，有什么需要我买的？列个清单给我。”  
韦德套了个死侍头套也在帮忙，鉴于大家都看过死侍2也知道死侍从来不伤害小孩，这波操作里韦德连嘴炮都稍微收敛了一滴滴。等众人都搞定后，X战机轰鸣着飞走（幸好战机轰鸣声不算大应该不至于吵醒附近相隔几英里的邻居们）米拉跟韦德才返回地下室。  
“我觉得这段时间我还是少跟他们这些临时住客打交道好一些，”米拉倒了杯水咣咣咣下去一半，“跟主角们靠得越近死的越快，万一我被反派再摸进来当成人质，我不觉得有上次双面人和雨果博士那个运气。”  
“碰上双面人和雨果已经算你运气好，”杰森在旁边搞完收工，“你要是脑子坏了走进任何一条哥谭小巷，那就别想出来了。”  
“所以我根本不敢走小巷，”米拉吐槽，韦德在监控电脑前围观变种人在全无家具的房间里休息。“我知道我已经算是幸运的了，有些人被生活所迫不得不走那些犯罪小巷的时候，可没什么人去救他们。”  
杰森耸肩，开始套他的皮衣外套和战术靴，那些他带来的小机器人之类已经全部打包进一个箱子，等会儿拽着小拖车就能带走。“你已经具备了在各种危险之中生存下来的基本警惕心，这世界罪犯和超能力到处都是，光靠别人保护未必够用。”他打量为了装修临时套上T恤运动裤的米拉，“你还需要锻炼，健身资料我也给你拷了一份在监控电脑里。”  
“我明白。”米拉赞同，“你是不是打算回哥谭了？”  
“哥谭的罪犯们可没法离开我太久，”杰森往衣服各种地方塞小型武器装备，朝米拉摊开一只手，“尾款？”他露出一个笑，看着倒没原本那么凶悍了，更像个帮了别人一个忙的年轻人。  
“噢！”差点忘了，米拉翻出笔电给他转账，杰森的手机邮箱几秒后收到了转账消息。“这次合作很愉快，但愿以后见面时不是在战场上。”米拉笑了。  
“作为一个普通人类在这些交错宇宙里？你得活下去才有更多可能性。”杰森向她伸出手。  
“我会的。”米拉跟他正式地握手道别，目送红头罩走地下室暗门溜出大宅返回他的哥谭主场，叹了口气：“这位大兄弟真是个好人。”  
“噫，”韦德在旁边哔哔，“要不是这篇文里红头罩和夜翼是一对哥都要怀疑他才是男主角了。”  
而且最近剧情里红头罩出场真的很多。黄盒子抱怨。  
辣妞跟红头罩简直惺惺相惜情不自禁——噫汉化出来是这个意思？总之非常好兄弟好哥们啦。白盒子抱怨。  
“主要你也不是很擅长改装房子啊韦德，”米拉按杰森教过的操作关好地下室的门，检查所有监控，有两个房间里安顿着年轻的变种人女孩儿，韦德把那两个房间的监控关掉了以保护她们的隐私，年轻男孩们倒还没在房间里干出什么不得体的事情所以监控还没关。“论安全屋和保护隐私，我确实觉得哥谭那帮义警比较厉害。而且杰森这个帮忙改装简直尽心尽力，还给我们在厨房里装了一个机械臂和小型升降机。”她走过来看了看监控，发现变种人小孩都躺在旧地板上睡下了，大部分人既没有垫被也没有毯子，看着超级狼狈的（各种生活用品得白天才能运到，估计最早也得是中午）  
“机械臂用来开冰箱拿食物超级好用，还能跟这些住客保持联络。”韦德表示同意。杰森在一楼厨房的大冰箱边墙壁上装了一个带摄像头的机械臂，还开出了一个小型升降机，空间足够韦德蜷缩着塞进去，基本就是一个迷你型小电梯，平时可以拿来在一楼二楼还有地下室之间传递一点零食饮料。如果米拉韦德在二楼游戏房里打了半天游戏，又懒得下楼去拿吃的——这时就可以用手机/平板程序调动机械臂打开冰箱门，用摄像头看着抓点食物放进升降机送到二楼，超级方便。  
现在有了临时战壕地下室，升降机还能用来紧急逃生，怎么想都是一个完美的操作——不过杰森也警告说既然升降机能塞进去一个快两米的死侍，被追杀过来的反派们发现也会反利用一发，所以还顺手给装了紧急刹车制动和自毁程序。  
“最起码我在这房子里就可以在地下室假装一个死宅，”米拉愉快地吐槽，“这样连拿吃的都用不着和主角们碰面了，完美X2。”她转向韦德，“我印象中变种人剧情死侍一直有客串，看来这次的主场也有你的剧情点欸。”  
韦德正从监控电脑边的一包芝士球里摸球球吃，“那当然啦，”他棕色的眼睛倒是活力十足，配上疤疤脸看着十分逗趣（虽说是X试剂把一个帅哥变成了全身疤疤，但就算疤疤了还是能看出原先的帅哥画风嘻嘻嘻嘻），“这回又出现了那个傻逼X试剂，哥100%要参与调查！也许还能找到逆转哥这个犹他州X牛油果X电锯惊魂的脸的方法。”  
“可惜我不是学生物科学和医学的，如果我是这个类型的配角或者主角的话，估计在这同人文里再走点剧情就把你治好了。”米拉叹气，“我只能在后方给你摇旗呐喊了韦德。”  
“没关系，”韦德摊手，“编剧们也从来没想过要治好哥这张脸，这差不多就是哥的人设长在哥的身上，谁也没办法，没有疤疤的死侍就不是死侍惹。来~张嘴~”他摸了一个芝士球做出要投掷的手势。  
“认真的？”米拉怀疑脸。  
韦德咧嘴露出一个“快点你再不配合哥就很尴尬了”的笑容，牙齿上还粘了芝士粉。  
“好吧，这样我也很尴尬欸。”米拉张大嘴巴，估计韦德能直接看到她的喉咙——小芝士球弧线飞过来，正好飞进她的嘴里。  
“咻——满分投篮！”韦德小声欢呼。米拉嚼着这颗膨化食品，“生活真是一点都不正经。”  
“死侍的故事和同人里都没有正经过。”韦德吐槽。米拉看了看这地下室，空间其实相当大——虽说这房子还有一个正常的地下室，但经过杰森的改装，不光拓展了这个隐蔽防空洞的面积，还给墙面做了钢板加固，防火防爆夹层，连通网络，不同的发电机还有备用的水循环系统，更不要提好几个逃生出口设置了（哥谭出身就是不一样非常懂得怎么搞安全屋）只等第二天（严格来说也就是今天）的食物和更多拼装家具送到，她和韦德完全可以在这地下室宅上一个月不出门。  
当然这是不可能的，想什么呢，米拉还得上课。理论上期末考就是下个月，部分考试要写卷子写论文，另外一部分考试是你得做出N套衣服等待老师打分。  
“幸好离圣诞假期还早，”米拉检查课表，“接下来我就尽量在学校工作室和公寓里呆着不动，或者这个地下室呆着不动，应该就能安全躲过X战警的大型副本波及配角路人们。”  
“之前几次大小危机可以得出的结论是买外卖也有风险，那个被搞死的外卖小哥案子好像还没破，忘记的读者可以回去重新看头几章。”韦德在旁边的电脑椅里转圈圈，“可能一直都得自己做饭唷辣妞~”  
“所以杰森说的一点没错，我们需要一个储藏冰柜。”米拉点头赞同，“哪怕塞满速冻食品也得塞爆地下室，万一X战警们把这附近打成废墟，那我可没有办法保住自己的小命。”  
“但是今天辣妞你有课哟~”韦德在旁边小声哔哔。  
“我知道，”米拉表示无奈，“只能麻烦你帮我收快递了。”  
XXX  
接下来连续几天风平浪静，瑞雯的假身份请假了，直接就没来上学。X战警们那些主要战力则全都没在豪宅附近出现过，简而言之就是米拉这幢大房子里安顿的全是老弱病残级别，光是二十来个还在长身体的未成年人每天需要的食物就是一笔大开销。  
米拉：反正继承了便宜姨妈的遗产，我能怎么办，当然是在副本之中让它发挥最大用处……（无奈.jpg）  
蓝毛毛野兽和几个能力不算战斗系的成年变种人负责照顾这帮小孩，为了做好合适的伪装他们还特地定了一些派对用酒和食物之类的，假装这里每天消耗超多食物是在开乔迁派对——严格来说没毛病，邻居们隔得挺远也暂时没来打扰的样子，不知道变种人用什么能力隔绝了他们（也可能是隔着几英里花园的邻居们完全对米拉这豪宅发生过什么事不感兴趣，又及：当初闹鬼那事估计把这豪宅直接变成当地人避着走的凶宅了……果然是非常符合“当主角团需要时就有一个合适的地点给他们安顿下来” 这一配角设置。）  
金刚狼从那天起就没回来过，估计是跟着镭射眼他们正在刚反派。  
米拉在正常上课的间隙继续跟韦德短信：这种时候我这种配角就该待在战场之外，我可还记得死侍2里面你的好基友是怎么被阿内威胁的  
DP：演员没有阿内恐怖啦阿内当初可是直接把Weasel吓尿裤子了！！！  
MY：你的黄鼠狼基友真的好惨  
DP：哥刚结束一个活儿！砍掉了一个帮派！！！  
MY：我还以为你会马上去追查X试剂咧，你咋没跟着金刚狼让他们继续调查  
DP：暂时还没有哥的剧情点，有的话哥马上就瞬移过去，  
MY：记得带摄像头  
DP：非常OK，孩子们有人照顾，今天周五  
MY：我知道，意思就是我可以离开那学生公寓回到这个大豪宅的地下室了  
DP：嘻嘻嘻嘻.jpg  
MY：在地下室我又能怎样，看监控打游戏健身吗？不如呆在这学生公寓里写论文  
DP：那哥拿点儿游戏瞬移过来  
米拉收起手机回去上课，这回的设计作业放在期末算分占30%，得来个五到六套，男女装皆可。上回她想着要做涂鸦风格来的，现在可以开搞了。在谷歌各种涂鸦照片和创意设计中度过了下午的课程，今天不是健身日（这周是周六去健身房或者在豪宅地下室健身）所以米拉又发了个消息给韦德问他外卖打算吃啥。  
韦德没有秒回，肯定有什么事耽搁了（或者跟人嘴炮）于是米拉就搜了搜附近的快餐店，经常吃高热量食物确实让人体重爆炸，不过现在把肉和土豆还有很多当地蔬菜当成主食之后米拉也意识到自己的耐力比以前高了很多，高蛋白饮食确实增加了基础体力。  
这么想想干体力活就需要吃肉，哪怕为了有力气从超英反派大战中顺利生还你也需要体力，完全没毛病，那么今天就来明火碳烤猪肋排加烤香肠好了，再配上必定需要的薯条——在这个国家黄油之类用的非常多各种酱汁还经常高糖，这一点又让人非常头痛……米拉把晚餐外卖的内容发给韦德，按照惯常的健身模式慢跑去了那家店排队点餐。  
等到点餐完成米拉都顺利回到了顶层公寓后韦德还没回短信，噫，肯定有什么事耽搁了。把一部分塞进烤箱里保温，米拉吃自己那一份并加了很多气泡水（单纯气泡水而不是碳酸饮料），一边接着做作业——毕竟论文和衣服还没有学会自己动手完成。  
直到晚上十点还没有回音，这情况就有点尴尬了。但为了避免打扰到死侍可能在雇佣兵活儿中间被铃声或者震动干扰，这个时候韦德都是静音来着，干完活才会回消息。  
于是米拉把作业进度存了档后就开始刷网，看看推特看看INS，刷点好看的风景美食或者漂亮的人照片点赞。之前在韦德怂恿下开了INS靠发自拍的照片视频来记录自己的即时位置，实际上这也不是个什么麻烦的习惯，上课下课的间隙在学校走廊自拍一张（注意还要把学校里的监控摄像头给拍进去），在学校和公寓之间来回奔波就在路上自拍，毕竟还有当时的天气和路人可以作证。  
浏览网络到了十一点半还没消息就……但是也不适合催？没有瞬移腰带米拉现在也不能马上移动到那个已经被X战警征用的大豪宅地下室去保证自己安全，所以说在超英反派到处跑的世界里也没什么绝对的安全，但那个地下室已经打造得相对安全得多。  
米拉的INS：今天晚上好无聊啊（配一张打了马赛克的作业和笔电屏幕和吃空的盘子照片）  
Follow米拉的粉丝数量还不到50，其中有不少是闲极无聊的粉，本来还有大概七八十个男性粉丝来着但是总在自拍和视频下面留言各种哔哔哔的暗示，米拉就把那些傻逼粉丝都给拉黑了，留下的都是那些在网上非常无聊的沙雕网友。  
照片发出去没有5分钟就得到了一个赞，再一看头像是个书架照片，可能是个陌生学霸手滑到了这个INS。这时韦德的电话打了进来，米拉马上接了：“新活儿吗？”  
“辣妞辣妞哥发现了一个惊天大状况！”韦德在那边大声宣布，背景音非常嘈杂，感觉充斥着爆炸和坠毁什么的，各种声响都在米拉的公寓里产生了回音，她不得不把手机拿远一点。“哥发一个照片给你，你马上就能明白了！”  
“虽然你能自愈但你还是小心一点好不？”米拉在爆炸背景音里试图大声传达消息，“什么情况？！我现在在公寓不是在豪宅里面看不了你的监控摄像头！，”  
“X战警跟反派打起来了，你懂的，”韦德在那边唉声叹气，“哥去帮忙砍那帮自以为高人一等的人类反派还被抱怨说哥不是一个真正的X战警也不是一个真正的变种人不应该参与他们的平权之路？！哥不干了！变种人也有单打独斗的类型！哥这就瞬移回来！”他立刻挂了电话。  
外面走廊传出砰的一声，韦德哎呦抱怨了一句脏话。米拉丢下手机几步蹦到走廊那边，韦德正把满是各种尘土爆炸残骸还有血污的头罩给扯下来，制服还破破烂烂，胳膊和大腿上被砍出爆开了几个深可见骨的伤口，血肉正在缓慢愈合中。  
“噫，”米拉吐槽，“看起来真惨。”  
韦德手里还抓着手机，直接把手机抛了过来。“我拍到了她，罗根把她保护得很好。”他边回自己那边公寓房边卸装备，“哥要洗个澡，等会儿和辣妞你说。”  
“她？”米拉接住了手机，手机也脏的不行，她一边跟着韦德进他的公寓门找纸巾一边继续问：“你身上这些伤口得花多长时间才能长好？电影里看上去一点都不疼，但我觉得还是会疼的，毕竟电影一里打中了菊——”  
“哥的菊花好着呢！痛还是有一点点的啦，哥经历过癌症的洗礼之后超级能忍痛的！”韦德丢下双刀，从一大堆乱七八糟的空外卖盒里刨出了盒没开封的纸巾丢给她，“砍断胳膊或者腿要花一个晚上长回来，现在这些？5到10分钟咯。”他戳了戳刚才还能看见骨头现在肌肉已经长出来的胳膊上的一道砍伤。  
“那岂不是麻醉剂或者止痛药在你身上都能飞快地代谢掉……”米拉擦了擦这磕磕碰碰壳子还是死侍图案的手机，打开相册，里面有不少照片（虽然有一半是手抖拍糊了）还有几个视频。最新的几张照片里她戳开一张相对清晰的放大……  
“嚯这姑娘长得真漂亮。”米拉吐槽。长长的黑发一看在打架就是很容易糊上脸挡住视线的发型，放某宝上直接可以当LO圈模特的脸和身型，看上去在格斗中就会发出各种奇奇怪怪声响的只有看上去好看的酷炫皮衣和高跟靴（女性超英的战斗服根本就不是高跟鞋，那些超英电影过于误导了）——快速总结：这一身放在电影里会非常好看，真实战斗中……人家的实力肯定扛得住那就行，毕竟那是人家的自由选择嘛。  
韦德已经钻进浴室里开始一边哼歌一边冲澡了，浴室门虽然关上了但根本不隔音，“没错辣妞，哥好不容易才找到机会拍到她！她叫什么来着哥有点记不住，反正是个有什么特别含义的名字，辣妞你看她是不是长得特别好看还特别小只！”  
“这姑娘看着和金刚狼一样高啊。”米拉多翻了几张，最清晰的也就拍到了一个3/4侧脸，看上去是个可爱风格的——在欧美这边无论男女都可劲儿往成熟塞克西方向折腾，因为如果看上去太小太年幼，谈恋爱交往的另一方就会被当成是恋……童……癖——这就很尴尬了啊。“她是新的变种人？超能力好像是双手的能量波还是什么的反正我这种路人不懂，看上去超厉害就对了。”戳开视频后米拉还看到了变种人小分队互相配合打反派的现场，跟一般超英电影特效差别不大，就是主角们身上更狼狈一些，脏兮兮的也还受各种伤。  
浴室里水声还挺响，韦德跟上了节奏：“哥悄悄打听了一下！这个看上去未成年的姑娘不光认识大部分的变种人主角，还认识所有的复仇者！所有的蝙蝠！哦对了好像还认识变形金刚他们所有人！”  
“我没看变形金刚，我不太希望自己的车突然就替我决定要往哪开。”米拉吐槽，“说实话我喜欢看格斗动作片而不是机械打架片，全特效的CG机器对我来说超没劲的不如看真实生活中的机器人格斗大赛。”看了几个视频后米拉想了想突然灵光一闪，“韦德！你是不是觉得她是个女主角！！！”  
“没错！！！”韦德在浴室里回答，“看看她的基础配置！亚洲可爱风小美人！个子矮！每个主角都喜欢她！自带超能力特效！说不定还有个神秘身世比如富豪亲戚！”  
“大家穿越都有富豪亲戚，我的配置就差很多了好嘛，”米拉又看了两眼这战斗中的妹子，“还行，人漂亮又有超能力再加上万人迷属性，这基本上就是大部分言情小说的基本配置了，不管是穿越重生还是综合漫画或者综合英美剧都一样啊，毕竟读者爱看。”  
浴室里水声停了，韦德很快套了件T恤和一条运动长裤就出来了，身上的伤口果然已经全部愈合，留下了新的歪歪扭扭的疤痕。  
“我有点想碰一碰你新长出来的伤口。”米拉忍不住说。  
韦德立刻双手按住了自己的胸肌惊恐脸：“NOOOOOOOOO哥的童真！”  
“我也不知道我这好奇哪来的，如果不行的话也没事啦。”米拉耸肩，“我把这一看就是女主配置的妹子照片自己也存了一份，下次看到她我避着一点好了，最好我们永远都不要见面。”她把手机还给对方。  
“好啦好啦可以摸啦但是要轻一点哟~”韦德伸过来一只胳膊。  
米拉小心地用指腹摸了摸刚愈合的浅色皮肤，被砍断的肌肉重新长合成为了一道长长的横过上臂肌肉的疤痕。韦德日常体温就偏高，伤疤周围似乎因为在加速愈合而温度更高了一点，触感当然疙疙瘩瘩。一摸上去韦德就缩了缩，米拉马上停手：“疼？”  
“会痒！！！”韦德吸着气马上在刚刚被碰到的新疤疤上面挠了一通痒痒，“哥跟你说长伤口这会儿很容易痒痒，所以哥现在就要涂那个超贵润肤霜！”他又进浴室摸出来了一罐，开始往疤疤上面涂。  
米拉在旁边围观他涂润肤霜，韦德涂完胳膊就放下了瓶子因为腿上的伤口隔着裤子不容易摩擦得很痒。“哥跟你说！这个主角妹子前段时间好像刚刚帮助复仇者们打了一波反派！CP好像是红色铁罐儿。哥已经跟鲍勃联络过了听说复仇者那边还有好几个妹子，大部分都是这种可爱风未成年的！CP有美国队长有冬日战士有雷神有洛基还有好多人喜欢最新版的未成年小蜘蛛！都无视掉了哥！哥好伤心！”  
米拉皱眉，韦德推着她的肩膀一路回到她的公寓开始放烤箱里保温的食物大嚼起来。“你不觉得这很像游戏吗？每个女主角在自己的故事线里都是一个人跟复仇者所有人或者其他超英有所联系，如果走X战警线那可能CP是金刚狼或者万磁王或者X教授，我还看过CP是超人蝙蝠侠罗宾们的。”她在沙发上看韦德吃得非常有胃口的欢乐状，“今天我还上网搜了搜综英美剧同人来着，CP是红头罩的也挺多……杰森真受欢迎。”  
“噫辣妞你作业做完了吗还上网看小说？”韦德假装嫌弃，被米拉踢了一下小腿。  
“做完了一部分，反正这是一个长期作业你懂的，”米拉白眼，“九头蛇的鲍勃大兄弟能不能查到一件事？这些女主角之间有没有互相认识？我怀疑他们彼此之间从没有互相接触——不过如果是一个作者写的系列文的话，可能会见过对方。”  
“这就是平行宇宙啦辣妞，”韦德在裤子上擦了擦手抓起手机给鲍勃发消息，“像这种互相交错的宇宙的话哥觉得这就像一个整体的超英攻略游戏！每个女主角或者男主角都是单独攻略，西皮不定，跟大部分人达成友好关系然后挑一两个人达成恋爱关系就人生圆满了~”  
“那我这样的果然还是NPC……”米拉挠头，“给主角提供线索，给主角提供装备，给主角提供落脚的房子。”她看着韦德吨吨吨气泡水，“我好像还没看过几篇女主角是攻略你的综英美剧同人欸，可能是你的嘴炮比较难写。”  
“有过的啦~”韦德耸肩，“不过哥又拯救过好几次世界还被爆头过好几次，大部分细节都不记得了。辣妞你这个角色可能也是作者随手安排的感情线，比较走运的是作者根本就没有剧情大纲，所以我们两个可以在作者搞主线的时候在旁边加油。”  
“在主线剧情和主角大杀四方玛丽苏人人爱的同时，我们两个在搞事边缘反复横跳来回试探，懂了。”米拉又翻了个白眼，“我心中真是充满了吐槽，这么一想配角真是不错啊只要我能活到主线剧情结束和世界被主角搞定，远离那些主角的CP们就行。”  
“哥今天干活的时候还去看了小蜘蛛！”韦德吃完开始哀嚎，“哥就这一段时间没有去纽约！小蜘蛛就新认识了一个超可爱的主角妹子！哥的心好痛！”他抓过米拉沙发旁边他放了很长时间的一只独角兽毛绒玩具在脸上猛蹭了一波哭唧唧，“哥只能按那个主角妹子的宇宙逻辑配合了一段时间嘴炮就下场了！哥就是个NPC！”他把脸埋在独角兽肚皮上猛吸。  
辣妞你知道在日常吸小蜘蛛的【哔——】的同时被作者的剧情控制只能PG-13有多烦人吗！！！黄盒子用放大字体大声（？）逼逼。  
被作者掌控剧情和台词的时候可烦人了。白盒子用小号字体逼逼。  
“等等，”米拉想了想，“按照你说的这种情况，那这个混乱多元平行宇宙里面，应该是有很多作者写的男主角或者女主角在走剧情。主角之间碰不上的话还能算是平行宇宙互不干涉，但如果几个宇宙的主角都要攻略同一个超英那岂不是会撞车？”  
“哦这是那种平行宇宙策略啦，”韦德毫不在意地摊手，“要是出现同一个角色被不同的玩家反复攻略的话，那每个角色就都不会在超英主角的人生里面留下痕迹咯。”  
“……相当于游戏数据？每个女主有自己的游戏包？？？”米拉怀疑脸。“然后每一个超英，也就是她们最后选中的CP，在她们结束这一辈子的时候，所有人都会失去关于他们的记忆？？？”韦德大力点头，米拉又思考起来：“可是每个CP都只有一辈子而不是无限生命？？？”  
“时间不是线性流动的啦辣妞，也就是说不是从出生就一直延续延续延续一直到死亡这个逻辑，还可能倒过来，还可能交叉混乱。”韦德搬出了电索举例，“你看阿内，在时间的洪流中来回蹦跶反复横跳，改动一个细节就改变了后面所有的历史。时空悖论你晓得的嘛，就是你不能穿越回去杀死自己的祖母啥的，不然你就不存在了~”  
“是的这个我知道。”米拉摆出认真听讲状。  
“多元宇宙的时间更像是切片，”韦德给她比划，“就相当于一个人的一生是一长条果冻橡皮糖什么的很有弹性，被删改也不是什么大问题你看DC漫威宇宙重启了多少遍了。这些女主角男主角就是那种超薄切片，你把一根香肠切成好多好多好多片，然后每两片之间夹进去一片超薄芝士……”  
“……培根风琴烤土豆？”米拉试探着问。  
“没错没错。”韦德和盒子们一起点头。  
“这些超级英雄的整个人生就相当于长长长长一条果冻橡皮糖，然后这些主角们要度过的剧情和人生就是橡皮糖中间卡进去的培根或者芝士片儿，卡进去对超英的人生没什么影响因为可以随时取出来？”米拉试图总结这个bug，“但是会改变橡皮糖的味道？”  
“对对对对对~”  
“然后漫画编剧和电影编剧是制造这些橡皮糖的人，当然漫画编剧是第一个做橡皮糖然后电影编剧加料。”米拉分析，“卡进缝隙的每一个薄片儿主角都会改变对方的人生轨迹，如果女主角还要和其他超英搞好关系的话，就相当于超英宇宙是一个巨大的果冻，卡进去的培根或者芝士完全改变了味道但又没有改变味道，把它们取出来就可以了？”  
“对于读者来说，他们看文的时候要吃掉的是从这一整个巨大的果冻里切出来的精华部分。如果吃的是原味那就是漫画编剧创造出来的宇宙，同人就是加了培根或者芝士或者各种其他糖果味的你懂。”韦德继续哔哔哔解释，“而对于像这些超级英雄或者反派或者其他什么著名作品的主角来说，他们自己觉得他们的人生时间是从出生到死亡线性单向前进不会返老还童搞本杰明巴顿。但在编剧的脑子里他们的人生就是一大坨长条果冻，随时可以加新的果冻进去，或者挖出来一块果冻搞重启。”  
“同人作者就是加别的料，”米拉推测，“果冻再大也是果冻，总有吃完的时候。而只有你在你把果冻和加料一起吃下去的时候，才会改变果冻的味道？”  
“没错没错，你懂啦。”韦德拍了拍她的脑袋。  
“也就是说，虽然我们自己感觉得到时间在流逝，但在更大的规则里面我们都是果冻。”米拉回敬一下拍在韦德胳膊上，还注意了没拍在新长好的疤疤上面，“一大坨果冻无论从哪个方向开始吃都是差不多的，还可以切成好多块任意组合。”  
“哥就是这个意思，”韦德愉快地总结，“而其他的主角要和超级英雄谈恋爱拯救世界的话，她们可能也是果冻，但你光靠果冻的颜色就能把她们分出来完全不会搞混的啦。”  
“主角们的故事走完，两坨堆在一起的果冻也就互不干涉了，永远不会相融？”  
“差不多啦，”韦德吐槽，“哥在那边也是配角NPC，就相当于你每天上学路上会打招呼的同一个学校的同学老师，买的星巴克咖啡，和喜欢的餐馆里的点单员。大家都存在，但不重要。”  
“我绝对会保证自己的‘不重要’程度的。”米拉严肃声明，“我对搞混其他人的果冻人生没有兴趣，多口味混一起很难吃的欸——不过你这么一解释，我大概就有那么一点懂了，顺带搞得我也很想吃果冻。”  
“那辣妞我们去超市消食吧再买下所有口味的果冻！”韦德兴奋.jpg  
“可以可以可以！”米拉点赞.gif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *机械臂操作可以搜到某宝的DIY开源机械手臂or仿生手掌，可以用电脑or手机or游戏手柄操控，也不是很贵（大概也就一部手机钱）还有儿童玩具遥控手臂呢，你们如果有余钱可以考虑买一个自己学习搞一个自己的笨笨（？）  
> *外国很多大房子有小型升降机，国内的话也属于家用版，比较好理解的就是酒店餐馆的厨房传菜电梯，上菜机啦，很好用的~  
> *培根风琴烤土豆你们可以去搜菜谱~


	45. 莫比乌斯环终局之战

过了好几天，X战警那边和反派的对峙还在继续，米拉除了上学做作业就是窝在地下室，楼上几个变种人忙着照顾小孩，韦德出去参与了几波战斗，还又偷拍了几张女主角的战斗照片。  
“真是一看就是主角脸。”米拉把女主角的照片贴在地下室的水泥墙上，“你说复联那边也有？”  
“没错，漫威那边的复仇者们附近好像出现了几个漂亮的神秘少女！不知道DC那边有几个。”韦德刚冲完澡，T恤睡裤上还有些水渍，正在从他的次元口袋里找东西。“哥今天还碰到了阿内！对了辣妞作者那边的时间线更新了。”  
“我们俩这同人的作者？”米拉问，死侍本来就能打破次元墙所以知道的事情比她多不少，这没毛病。  
“对，还记得上次作者硬盘坏了结果哥还顺到了死侍2的偷拍版？”韦德掏了好一会儿，终于找出一个奇怪的机械小装置，米拉看不明白不过上面有很多奇怪的刻度：“这啥？”  
“阿内的穿越时空转换器，哥借的。”韦德说，开始在上面调时间点。“哥只能用四个小时，刚好够我们看一场复联4。”  
“……等等？复联4？你是说作者那边的时间线更新就是因为复联4上映了？”米拉想了想，“我们这个同人的交叉混乱平行宇宙好像还没什上映惊奇队长和沙赞吧？”  
“对啊，”韦德耸肩，调好了时间点，“来来来辣妞我们去提前看一场。你知道我们这个作者不算全职写文，生活中还有一些奇奇怪怪的事情要处理。所以作者更新剧情没有那么频繁，时间线比我们的要快很多。”  
“这很合理，”米拉耸肩，“所以为什么我们非得提前看复联4？”  
黄盒子抢先逼逼：当然是因为作者那个宇宙的复联4争议很大咯。  
白盒子吐槽：这更正常了，漫威拍电影出来是为了赚钱不是为了满足一小波粉丝的期待，除非这一小波粉丝能贡献个1/3的电影票钱那官方才会听你的。隔壁DC倒是粉丝向但是电影票房惨败来着。  
“哦，这我知道，超英电影大部分人都是路人粉，看完爽完就没了不会特意去搜超英们的过去或者漫画之类的。”米拉点头，“我知道复联4有三个小时，你这四个小时？”  
“哥还打算看一波剧透，听说都吵翻天了，很多粉丝觉得不行很多路人觉得超好看还很感动。”韦德催促她换衣服，“快，回来的时间哥调成了一分钟后。”接着又对正在看这篇文的读者说：“现在还可以关掉这章哟，因为接下来哥要和辣妞大量剧透复联4！还很可能会有属于我们自己的剧透讨论！剧透警告！”  
米拉换上了出门装备，“那我们到那边之后用半小时来扫一扫剧透，我是不介意看剧透啦，这样我心里有点数。”她扫了一下北美上映时间比国内晚两天，那到时候可以先刷一波国内剧透，非常OK。  
韦德启动时空穿越转换器，带着米拉瞬移到了上次看毒液的那个影院买票，等待半小时后入场。米拉眼看着手机上的时间自动跳到了当天，然后从韦德的次元口袋里掏出笔电开始刷剧透：“这相当于我们现在凭空多出了4个小时，只要真到了这一天，我们不出现在这附近就不算打破时空悖论？”  
“噫，”韦德脑袋上还拉着运动衫兜帽，“在这个多元平行宇宙里面没有那么多规矩，所有的穿越时空电影都是人编出来的，在辣妞你那边的真实世界中应该还没出现过这种事。”他耸肩，“哥这种超英宇宙无所谓啦，电影也是斯塔克工业找漫威公司和演员拍的，完全没问题。”  
米拉刷着影评，先看了几个简短好评：“啊看来分数很高，好在这个宇宙你们已经打完灭霸了，所以这就只是一部电影，那我们看个爽就可以了。”他们俩挤在等候区的椅子上，旁边还有不少当地人在买汽水买爆米花等着看复联4，虽然是IMAX票但是人气真的挺不错（没有星战人多！by盒子们）  
“哪几个角色死了？”韦德凑过来看屏幕，全是汉字，米拉就给他念：“影评说这是钢铁侠的盛大落幕，然后还有黑寡妇死了，灭霸死了两次……两次？灭霸能无限复活？”  
“当然不能，他可算得上是最丑的反派之一！”韦德说，“那个紫色大下巴还没有哥的疤疤下巴好看。来给我点差评，差评基本就说明这部电影哪里不好看啦。”  
“我看看……”米拉滚屏，“啊说黑寡妇死得很不值得，还有女性角色纸片人？”  
“哦但是2020有黑寡妇单人电影唷。”韦德在旁边把两只脚踩在椅子上，双手抱着小腿。“快，说说美国队长和雷神索尔！”  
米拉又刷了一会儿：“嘿这个有趣，说雷神变成了死肥宅打游戏？官方怎么搞了这么个设定？我还蛮想看的，还有说美国队长举起了雷神的锤子，最后还跟佩吉跳了一支舞——我就说嘛，官方硬是把复联收尾集拆成了上下两部，要么是因为剧情信息量太大，要么就是因为人太多不好安排，现在看来是两个全占？”  
“辣妞你觉得复联三怎么样就是灭霸打响指化灰？”韦德说，“当初粉丝们可是哭得不行热度超高。”  
“首先我算是一个路人粉，就是我随着兴趣刷了他们所有角色的电影，”米拉接着刷剧评，“我当初是每一个单人都刷，钢铁侠123，绿巨人——别那种表情，我认真刷了我还觉得那个开头的小镇跑酷很不错的。之后我看了雷神12，美国队长12，然后我刷了复联12，接着是银河护卫队12，蚁人12和奇异博士和美国队长3雷神3复联3……”  
“所以你不是按拍摄顺序看的？”韦德看了眼他的萌萌手表，“买爆米花吗？”  
“三小时电影……还是不要了……我好担心膀胱。”米拉又刷了点剧透和评论，“还说化灰的都回来了，死去的没有回来。铁罐儿牺牲自己拯救世界，说队长和雷神角色OOC？”  
韦德这回再次耸肩：“拍电影嘛，漫威是为了赚钱，当然是怎么赚钱怎么拍——再说了复仇者那帮英雄本人什么样大家都知道，粉丝们还偶尔能遇到他们本人呢，都是知道把本人和电影分开的啦。”  
“这么想想我那边没有超级英雄，粉丝们就真情实感了起来？”米拉皱眉，“这是流量粉丝吗？我好像只在那种没什么代表作只有脸好看的爱豆粉丝身上看到过这种狂热……这是超级英雄欸，他们做出改变至少也是出于自己的意愿嘛。“她吐槽，“再说了这是一个或者几个资本公司花了大几亿还拆分成上下两部的电影，两部加起来5个多小时，拍出来就是冲着赚钱用的，如果粉丝们一部片贡献几个亿的票房我估计官方一定特别照顾粉丝的情绪。电影角色有变动的话，我完全可以说是资本这边高层决策的结果，毕竟导演和编剧都是被投资方雇来打工的，甲方爸爸说干啥他们就得干啥。”  
“这个吐槽很写实。”韦德点头，“如果辣妞你毕业后被雇佣做设计，肯定也是老板说啥你就做啥。”  
“没错，谁跟钱过不去呢。”米拉吐槽again，“我自认记性还是可以的，之前大部分漫威电影的剧情还都记得一些。等等这里还有影评说最后10分钟队长和佩吉跳了一支舞，还说这里不符合美国队长人设！等会儿我们来看看。”  
“先提前尿尿啦。”韦德戳她。这次买的IMAX厅比较不错的位置，不是首映观众也不少，几乎把整个影厅占满了。两人排空膀胱后坐下了，等待电影开场。  
XXX  
三小时后，避开一堆哭得很惨的观众和另一堆平静快落的观众，米拉和韦德好不容易挤出人群到了僻静地点开启时间转换传送，落脚点回到了豪宅地下室。正好旁边是充气了的柔软气垫床，差点儿站不稳的米拉撑在床垫上，干脆顺便坐在了上面。  
“哥去还给阿内。”韦德说了一句就启动了瞬移腰带，不到一分钟就瞬移了回来，不过瞬移落脚点在监控桌子那边，差点撞上电脑机箱。  
米拉看了手机，时间已经全部自己跳回几个月之前。“刚才我们在笔电上查的剧透还能看到吗？”  
韦德掏出笔电，电脑蓝屏了。“哦豁。”  
显然在这篇文的宇宙里是不可以时间混乱的咧。黄盒子说。  
快拍一拍让它重启！白盒子说。  
韦德拍了拍重启电脑，等进入桌面后，发现确实又回到了正确的时间线上。把笔电收起来后，韦德把外套的兜帽运动衫脱掉丢在了桌边椅背上。米拉从床垫里挪向旁边堆着零食的纸箱子刨出一些芝士球之类的食物，韦德蹦跶过来刨出一瓶可乐和两个纸杯：“来来来我们来讨论复联4，哥觉得这个莫比乌斯环时间理论很有意思欸！”  
“我倒觉得平行宇宙理论更有意思哦，”米拉反驳，撕开芝士球的封口，“请阐述你的观点。”  
“哥觉得先把那些差评里面的问题给讨论一下更好，”韦德给他们两个倒了一纸杯可乐，两个人面对面窝在一张大号气垫床上，开始互相逼逼，还得加上黄盒子和白盒子。“哥觉得雷神的状态没毛病！”  
“我同意，”米拉说，“开篇就是众人化灰之后嘛，然后铁罐儿差点死在外太空，跟星云妹子玩游戏，然后被挂逼惊奇队长给救回了地球。”她喝了一口可乐，“我之前跟你说过认识学导演之类专业的同学，还知道一点编剧知识，一部电影开场头几分钟出现的要么是炮灰和解释一下来龙去脉，要么就是这部电影的关键主角或者是关键配角了。先出的是铁罐儿我觉得没毛病，然后是星云，考虑到之后她的剧情内容我觉得导演和编剧很聪明。”  
“哥也同意，其实像这种商业大片都是资本博弈的结果啦。”韦德耸肩，“就是凯文飞机和一帮大佬们决定要搞啥，底下的导演编剧特效外包都得跟着改改改改改，非常苦逼，至少大家都知道超英电影能赚钱，不赚钱的活谁干咧。”  
“之前看剧透我还看到不少骂导演骂编剧的，我真想让这帮傻逼网友醒醒。”米拉白眼，“漫威对导演编剧的掌控力可比华纳大多了，看看扎导的粉丝口碑和路人口碑吧。再加上这个混乱平行宇宙里面还有斯塔克工业的投资，更懂了好吗。”她往嘴里丢芝士球，“说这些傻逼话的人我看连自己跟老板要求涨工资都不敢，或者还是学生不知道社会有多能把你按在地上摩擦。”  
“哥知道尾灯拍正联被骂了个够呛，”韦德说着在笔电上开始找量子物理简易科普，“之前哥看他们宣传期，浩克就说拍了好多结局以防剧透，还说有的结局超奇怪的比如有一个结局就是队长结婚了！没想到就是这个结局！”  
“马克叔剧透人设不崩哈哈哈哈，”米拉爆笑，“我能理解为什么要这么拍，引起最大的争议嘛。如果是大团圆结局的话，大家一定看完觉得超感动超棒然后聊两天就没有了，热度肯定持续不到一个月，因为大家都觉得圆满了直接可以等接下来第二阶段的剧情。”  
“漫威：我们要利益最大化！最多的热度，最广泛的讨论！”韦德耸肩，“谁不喜欢小钱钱呢，有热度才有更多人为了搞清楚情况去看，粉丝蒙圈之后为了搞明白官方为什么这么干而会去二刷，漫威计划通！”  
“商业操作，商业操作。”米拉挥手表示同意，“一个片儿要是不能引起广泛的讨论，大家都觉得看完很爽接着就去看其他东西，那热度是绝对不够延续整个宣传期滴。想当初队3的铁人team和队长team吵得天翻地覆，热度超超超超超超级持久，非常没毛病。”她凑过去看那个量子物理的科普解释，两人挤在笔电的小屏幕前读了一会儿都开始头痛。“卧槽我看不懂……我就不是一个量子物理脑子！科普我都看得很头秃……”  
韦德整张脸都皱起来了：“哥也满头问号！你看电影里面是两个地方提及时空穿越对吧？一个是铁罐儿的莫比乌斯环，一个是古一法师和浩克的对话。”  
一般电影要瞎几把搞什么奇怪的玩意儿就会拿量子物理出来搞事！黄盒子说。  
遇事不决，量子力学嘛。白盒子说。这是借用了网友的评论。  
“我觉得官方花了大几亿还硬拍成上下两部，肯定不会搞一个明显有bug的剧本，起码基本的逻辑是自洽的，至少表面上逻辑自洽。”米拉挠头，“也就是说按古一法师所解释的，当他们拿走了宝石就产生了新的时间线，这不就是平行宇宙吗？新的时间线，新的宇宙，本体被灭霸化灰的宇宙A，穿越回过去拿走了宝石导致宇宙B！”  
“这没错啦辣妞但是铁罐儿说的是莫比乌斯环，莫比乌斯——看好了，”韦德跳下气垫床去电脑桌那里拿了张纸，做了一个莫比乌斯环，“辣妞你看，一张纸本来就有两面。a面和b面，莫比乌斯环上a面和b面连在了一起，就只剩下一个a面，同时也是b面！”  
“是这样没错，a面和b面的交接点，应该就是奇点——我看一下科普，没错，就是奇点，一个既存在又不存在的点儿。”米拉继续皱眉读维基百科科普，“这个概念在物理学上算引力奇点，也叫做时空奇点。”她吸了口气，“就是这个点儿，我就假装它是虫洞，可以进行时空穿越的那种。这在莫比乌斯环上就相当于你可以通过这个扭曲的部位从a面穿到b面，在本体宇宙和平行宇宙之间来回反复横跳。”  
“按电影里面的画面来说穿越再回来还是有几秒延迟的啦，”韦德拿起那个纸条粘起来的莫比乌斯环，“你看，哥可以随便移动这个扭曲点，把这个扭曲点移动在整个环上的任何一个位置，就相当于你可以在时间穿越之中落脚到任何一个点上。”  
“当然电影里面的穿越肯定是先穿越到过去，穿越未来的话那是星际迷航该干的事儿。”米拉接过莫比乌斯环看了看，“阿内不就是从未来穿越回来拯救罗素小朋友？他试图靠改变过去来改变未来。”  
“现在死侍版权也回去啦还是可以继续联动的。”韦德点头，“也就是说过去是可以改变的，虽然在MCU电影宇宙里这个复联3和4里说你可以用无限宝石把化灰的人带回来，但是其他方法挂掉的死者回不来，跟哥不一样啦。”  
“哦……等等！”米拉突然举手示意暂停，“等等等等，我记得我看奇异博士的时候，史传奇同志在瞎搞时间宝石，还逆转时间让死者复活来着！虽然很快就被吐槽了，但他确实做到了啊！”  
韦德皱眉，“好像是这样？来我们再看一看史传奇。”  
于是他们又下了一遍奇异博士拉进度条，米拉又看了眼时间，明天上午没课，今晚很适合把复联4这个又神奇又瞎几把乱搞的时间线给捋捋。“你看在最后末尾，史传奇跟王还有莫多一边对战卡西利亚斯也就是汉尼拔叔，这里他逆转了时间，挂掉的王又回来了。”米拉指出最后的情节，“之后才是用嘴炮又双叒叕烦死多玛姆。”  
“是这样没错，官方又吃设定啦！”韦德抱怨，把剧情往前拉了拉两人一起看史传奇想治好手，被古一法师打到灵魂出窍看到了巨多非同寻常还眼花缭乱的玩意儿之后拜入门下，法师开始教导史传奇怎么掌握魔法。  
古一法师：“魔法的语言和人类文明一样古老。古代的法师管这种语言的使用叫‘咒语’，但如果这个词有违你的现代思维，你可以把它称作‘程序’， 它是塑造了现实了源代码。”  
史蒂芬-斯特兰奇：点头.gif  
古一法师：“我们从中汲取能量，来自多元宇宙其他次元的能量来施咒，来制造护盾和武器，来创造魔法。”  
史蒂芬：“但即使我能施咒，我的双手……”  
古一法师：“那你是如何能连接断裂的神经，还有如何一节节连上人的脊椎呢？”  
史蒂芬：“……多年的学习和练习。”  
然后史传奇开始学习，正常的超英学习成长剧情模式。米拉端着可乐查维基：“多元宇宙还尚未被证实，还分四类！底下还有各种相关理论……我感觉更加头秃了，看这个！”她点开维基词条下面的一个分支，“量子力学上的多世界解释，这应该跟电影会比较接近。”  
“这个解释里面：一大堆平行宇宙共有一个关于时间的变数，这些平行宇宙彼此之间有着相同的起源，基本物理定律相同，但物理常数可能会有所不同……”韦德读出来，“光是读一遍哥就觉得要脑细胞死亡——这些宇宙也可能处于不同状态，彼此还没有任何的联系，因此它们互相没有任何讯息互通？”  
“类似于不同的国家，我猜，我们俩也不是量子物理专家，就按我们能理解的东西来往上套一下，简单地尝试理解就可以了。”米拉吐槽，又摸了一个芝士球。“我觉得这个差不多类似于地球上，人类的不同国家和自然界不同动植物共存，而地球就是整个宇宙？唯一不同的是地球上的人类和动植物还有天气地理状态什么的，生存之间互相干涉，互相影响。”  
“于是在这个量子力学上的多世界解释，就是这些其他世界或者平行宇宙是互相不干涉的，”韦德点点头，“这不就是漫画宇宙咩，联不联动看编辑和销量，之前还有蝙蝠侠和美国队长联动呢，还有复联和X战警联动。”  
“没错没错。这里还有一句‘这些宇宙之间的关系，由它们之间的叠加态决定’—— 叠加态是啥玩意儿？”米拉皱眉，打开新的维基词条，“好像就是薛定谔的猫的科学术语解释版本。量子力学认为，微观事物的运动和状态均是不确定的。”  
“电影里蚁人不就是在微观领域里面被迫呆了五年？蚁人1和2都是这样的，缩得越小时间越慢。”韦德说，跟着嚼芝士球。“这上面还说在平行宇宙里，一个处于叠加状态的物质可以分裂，不同的状态发生在不同的宇宙之中。啊哥开始头秃了，这不就是哥和多个宇宙的哥一起乱打！可能在一起喝酒也可能互砍！”  
还不如直接拿平行宇宙来解释咧。黄盒子说。  
史传奇说概率是1/14000605哦。白盒子说。  
“有争议才有讨论，然后才有热度和流量，这样就能卖钱。”米拉吐槽，“商业操作啦不用在意，我们只是在这里理顺时间线。我自己还是比较倾向于平行宇宙理论的，因为如果不这样的话，星云的我杀我自己就不成立。”  
“哥有点儿明白，你看，在拿走宝石的期间，创造出了平行宇宙b。”韦德比划，“于是本体宇宙A的星云穿越过去，杀死了过去的自己，宇宙b的星云，没错对吧。”  
“对的，我就是这个意思。”米拉点头，“所以平行宇宙就是存在的，而且还因为宇宙A的众人去借宝石而发生了时间线上的改变。”她又数出后面的角色变化，“你看洛基拿走了宇宙魔方，他那里我还记得是雷神2的开端，拿走魔方逃跑后，雷神2就要有变动了对不对？”  
“对，但是还有一个细节就是绿色大块头说等宝石回到原位后，那平行宇宙不就消失了咩？”韦德解释，“所以平行宇宙发生的事情，不会影响到主宇宙发生的剧情。”  
“哦就相当于我们电脑里有个文档，然后我们从其中一段复制粘贴出一个新的文档，就是平行宇宙文档。”米拉看着笔电屏幕上一堆维基百科词条，“新的文档从改变剧情的那一段开始，如果我们想的话，可以把那个文档一直写到故事结局。然后主体宇宙的文档我们在新文档中弄了点细节过来，好改变主体宇宙的结尾？最后交稿的时候交上了主体宇宙的文档，没毛病。”  
“哥觉得你这个解释比较好懂欸。”韦德点头。  
“电脑就相当于这个宇宙了，主体文档和平行宇宙文档故事开头一致但从某个剧情点开始互不相干，除非我们刻意制造一个虫洞来连接它们，也就是莫比乌斯环，引力奇点。”米拉继续挠头，“文档跟文档本身没有连接没毛病，这他妈不还是平行宇宙理论吗！我又头秃了。”  
“也就是说他们回到了过去，拿到宝石，回到未来把化灰的人带回来，没了。”韦德掰着手指，“这么想想化灰的人不是真挂，而是类似于肉体毁灭了，灵魂没有消失，所以打个响指就回来了。反正古一也把绿大个儿打出了灵魂。”  
“漫威这个宇宙一半科技流一半魔法流，玄学嘛你懂。”米拉翻眼睛，“我当初看SPN下饭的时候，死了又活什么的太常见了。”  
“是这样没错。哥还是觉得拿到宝石开启平行宇宙分支，然后2014的灭霸和星云穿过来，又挂了一遍，星云还自己杀自己。”韦德再次挠头，“也就是说他们在这段短暂的时间内，也就是三个小时的电影时间里面，这个灭霸穿越了平行宇宙但是没穿回去？那么原本时间线上他被索尔砍了头又怎么算？穿越后就该消失了好吗，由过去不可改变就能得出这个结论，他从过去到未来，还没穿回去！不就是结尾的队长回来没出现在穿越台子上！老年史蒂夫出现在湖边呢！”  
“……我觉得挺对，就是这个意思。”米拉想了想，“然后等宝石归位，这段短暂的平行宇宙消失了？”她又点开刚刚看到的叠加态，又打开新词条，“这个理论叫做双缝实验。就是说假如光束是由经典粒子组成，将光束照射于一条狭缝，通过这缝后照射在探测屏上，屏幕上就应该有个类似扇形展开的角度，一条像枣核一样的两边弱中间亮的光条。”  
“有一点儿像小孔成像。”韦德也跟着读那个词条。  
“然后把这光束照进两条相互平行的狭缝，就应该会观察到两个单缝图样的总和，但实际上却观察到了明暗交替的纹路图样。”米拉看了那张小图，相当于一条光线遇到了百叶窗那种感觉。“现代科学就在研究这个，最后发现哪怕只有一个光子也能同时通过两条狭缝，自己和自己互相搞出那种纹路条的结果……然后这上面说，如果我小心翼翼地去观测这个光子走的是哪条缝，我就只能看到枣核光条，看不到纹路光条……”  
米拉停住了，看了眼韦德：“……这难道不是观测仪器不够精确的锅吗？”  
“哥觉得有道理，这上面还说观测中不能过度扰乱光子的运动呢，”韦德点头，“这说的那个好像是比较有名的‘波粒二象性’……啊啊啊啊哥又头秃了。”  
“至少这个波粒二象性还配了图，”米拉看着那张示意图，“就相当于我打开手机摄像头观测你，你的正面呈现粒子性，你的背面呈现波动性，取决于我怎么观测，而且我不能同时看到你的前后两面。光子穿过一条狭缝就没事，两条狭缝就呈现互相干扰的波动性，跟两圈水面波纹互相干扰一模一样……”她停了一下，“也就是说，主角相当于这些粒子，他们通过量子领域打开穿越的奇点定位到过去的时间地点——”  
“啊哥知道了！”韦德突然兴奋.gif “辣妞你看，他们穿越的这几秒——被我们观测到的就是电影里面发生的事情，但是在这个烦人的量子物理概念上来说，他们是同时穿过两条狭缝！想严格解释的话，他们既穿回了过去的自己的时间借几秒宝石再还回去，也可以说他们穿越回了平行宇宙里面的时间点去借宝石！”韦德语速开始加快，“哥觉得这建立在一个前提条件下，莫比乌斯环的时间是从前到后，中途可以发生什么奇怪的干扰但是不是从后到前，也不是本杰明巴顿奇事那样的！”  
米拉想了想，“也就是说，作为人类也就是粒子的我们，在莫比乌斯环也就是我们这一生的时间带上，是从出生到结束没有逆行，无法变年轻。”她喝了口可乐润润嗓子，“电影中皮姆粒子让超英们通过微观领域可以去莫比乌斯带的b面，当我们穿到b面也就是自己的过去——因为有两个自己，就相当于我们自己和自己的时间上叠加了，观众看到我们只能看到其中之一，否则就看不到叠加——当然我知道电影里面是艺术处理手法，所以就有星云的自己杀自己，队长的自己打自己还用权杖自己洗了个记忆。因为我们自己X2发生了干涉，也被观测到了。”  
“然后随着宝石的归位，叠加状态消失了，我们从双缝叠加状态变回了单缝的本体宇宙时间线a，”韦德吐出一口气，“所以说完全就是观测状态不同嘛，从这个角度看，量子物理还不够严谨，反正科学也不能解释这个问题，那是拿来搞科幻电影还是不错的。”  
“就是通过现在最先进的量子物理研究结果，来发散思维搞电影，没毛病。”米拉耸肩，“根据我们以上得出的结论：他们去拿过去时间线上的宝石，就相当于穿越的自己是原时间线上自己的平行宇宙，还不能干涉过去发生过的事情比如锤哥救妈妈班纳救寡姐，你懂的……等等我又要头秃了，星云妹子是被穿越的自己杀死了，洛基拿了宇宙魔方跑路，但这都发生在穿越的几秒时间里，如果穿越者没回来那本宇宙咋整，是的我说的就是星云和灭霸穿越大军……这他妈真不如直接写平行宇宙啊！”  
“那还有什么话题讨论度欸，还能推广一波量子物理科普。”韦德白眼，“就相当于电影里不被我们看到的所有剧情都还有无限可能，薛定谔的猫嘛，平行宇宙不就是莫比乌斯环的b面，我们作为观众没有观测到。”  
米拉揉了揉太阳穴，“我现在真头疼了，我可算明白为什么那么多搞物理的科学家最后开始去信上帝了，这他妈都是玄学，虽然我们观察到了这个结果但是我们无法解释！仔细一想就觉得真是还不如把一切归为上帝更为省事，真的头秃，不是一般的头秃。”  
韦德从气垫床另一边抓来了一个枕头，米拉接过枕头把脸埋进去啊啊啊啊啊发泄了一通，抬起头来后长长的舒出一口气：“其实我蛮能理解锤哥的颓废来着，神嘛寿命很长的啦，几千年嘛，颓废5年可能就等于我们颓废个几天喽，我觉得没事。”  
“路人都觉得索尔这样挺好笑的电影院里超多笑声，而且哥觉得这样很适合拍雷神4，帅哥逆袭你懂的。”韦德再次耸肩，“哥告诉过你所有经典角色都在不断的重复他们自己的成功套路，所以哥才去屠杀漫威宇宙，当然哥也知道没有真正的杀死编辑们，一切都是脑洞而已。”  
“莫比乌斯环确实可以解释穿越的这几秒到一两分钟发生的事情在本体宇宙a会最后归位，就跟最后史传奇画圈圈开传送门把众人传回来一样。”米拉吐槽，“说白了，还是利用无限宝石把众人弄回来之后再让众人穿好装备过来打一个从平行宇宙的过去时间点穿过来的灭霸——唉，灵魂宝石那个一命换一命，复联3死卡魔拉复联4死寡姐，反正如果银河逗比队第三部如果还出现卡魔拉，那平行宇宙就稳了。寡姐之死嘛我敢说肯定是铺垫单人电影，谁不喜欢寡姐呢！”  
“商业考量啦非常正常，拍电影就是为了赚钱嘛，哥的电影还不是等了十年才拍，哥永远感激那个把测试片段放上网的无名网友。”韦德在气垫床里挪了挪坐得更舒服了一点，“还有最后的白发队长，他可没有穿越回原来的台子上，之前他们都是穿越回原来地点的。哥敢打赌这里面有问题。”  
“这一点我100%同意，毕竟美国队长三部曲他都在救巴基，这么想想巴基真的好惨欸。”米拉摊手，“队长是为了巴基才从舞台小丑直接闯入九头蛇阵营救人，又刚了一波神盾里面的内奸九头蛇，队3嘛还不是因为九头蛇抹掉冬兵的自由意志让他杀人才有这样的锅，我也很理解铁罐儿生气，换谁不生气呢——主要还是九头蛇的锅。”  
“不过没有九头蛇的话巴基早就变成老人了哟~”韦德眨眼。  
史蒂夫和巴基感情超好的！黄盒子哔哔。  
虽然漫画里队长都是跟佩吉结婚跟13号结婚啦，你懂的。白盒子跟着哔哔。  
“我小声问一句，在你这个宇宙里面队长冬兵在一起了吗？”米拉暗搓搓问。  
“薛定谔的猫？波粒二象性？”韦德露出个笑容，“得等作者写到那里辣妞你才能知道，哥去过好多个平行宇宙，有的在一起有的没有。不过每个宇宙的史蒂夫在巴基遇到危险的时候都会不顾一切地冲去救他！”  
“既然星云都能被穿越过来的自己杀死，队长还跟自己打了架，总之自己碰到莫比乌斯环b面的自己是不会发生什么宇宙大爆炸的。”米拉摊手，“韦德你注意到没有，队长和铁人二次穿越到1970的时候，电梯里有位黑人女士和他们聊天，后来还觉得他们是入侵者呢。”  
“哥记得那里！队长最后盾牌还碎了，队1里面可是只有那一面盾牌你懂的，而且队长就算穿越回过去也不认识黑豹陛下的爸爸，肯定是搞不到更多盾牌的啦。”韦德把最后一点芝士球倒进嘴里，“欸哥还想吃点什么，冰淇淋你吃吗？”  
“吃！我去拿吧脑补了这么多我觉得我死了超级多脑细胞。”米拉说着站了起来，“你要什么口味？队长要把宝石归还到宝石失踪的几秒后，或者稍微放宽一点，宝石失踪了一天内？就神盾里面佩吉和霍华德因为那个电梯女士的警戒度，说不定还会抓住队长呢，那平行宇宙理论就更稳了，毕竟鹰眼的穿越实验带回了棒球手套。”  
“好在棒球手套不算严格影响了b面时间线。”韦德吐槽，“然后队长穿越回来，地点不对，作战服不对——他可是只带上了宝石们还有锤子就去穿越了，没有一个时间点是认识瓦坎达的哟，虽然要强行圆上这个逻辑也可以说他继续时间跳跃了。哥要花生口味！”  
“锤子是借的嘛会还到原来的时间线上，没还就更平行宇宙了。”米拉从地下室冰箱上拿出挖球勺和蛋卷皮，在冰柜区一堆冰淇淋纸桶里挖了两球，回来跟韦德一起吃。“既然锤子是借的得还回去，那么盾牌也是从不同时间线借的，迟早要还。这个逻辑一定没毛病。”  
“是这样没错，老年队长直接把盾给了猎鹰，这盾不属于这个时间线啊！”韦德舔着花生冰淇淋球，“如果不是平行宇宙的话，这个盾迟早是要被还回去的，肯定有一段时间星盾会失窃！剧本漏洞倒是可以在以后弥补，反正还要出猎鹰和冬兵的个人剧。”  
“我觉得这是两个可能。A，平行宇宙的队长，按照我们刚才看过的理论，这穿越还没到过未来呢，都是在过去的时间点上反复横跳，那么肯定有一个平行宇宙的队长和佩吉白头到老没毛病。”米拉吐槽，“最后队长和佩吉跳舞那可是年轻的佩吉，1970时偷皮姆粒子那段儿我知道佩吉人到中年，而且蚁人1 的开头就是因为粒子被偷皮姆博士单干啊。”她想了想继续，“队长都能回去1945之后了，完全可以在平行宇宙提供线索，让巴基不掉火车，提前搞掉九头蛇，让那个宇宙的自己和佩吉在一起，完全OK。”  
“B的话哥觉得是阿内那样的。”韦德说，“哥觉得穿越时间这事儿，就是你不能每一次都穿到同一个时间点，就像他们穿越回来前后都得间隔几秒，同一个时间点已经有两个自己了再来第三个要多元混乱现实了。虽然说最后观测到的那一个结果就是唯一的结果，也可能是我们的观测技能不行只能观测到那一个结局——史传奇还看了14000605个结局呢！不同结果都是存在的，只是我们观测不到。”他边舔边继续，“像阿内那样的就是从未来穿越回来，我们观测到了未来的阿内到了现在。”  
“也就是说这是未来的队长，知道自己穿越回来会延迟一段时间，毕竟我们没有观测到队长还宝石中间发生过什么。”米拉点头，“未来的队长说不定还和巴基结婚了哈哈哈哈我可没忘片尾从葬礼到结尾巴基的手都没从口袋里拿出来！山姆要是问了队长怎么可以跟接班人剧透，等年轻的自己好不容易穿回来，哦豁，提前结婚吗哈哈哈。”  
“按这个理论的逻辑，如果被观测到的就是唯一的结果，那么特工卡特电视剧里面跟卡特结婚的一定不是队长。”韦德开始啃蛋卷皮，“因为队长肯定不会干涉过去，而动画里宇宙魔方可以许愿的嘛，只有队长拿起魔方时什么都没发生，但是在时空的另一端，掉下飞机的小助手巴基活了下来——巴基就是队长的私心没错。”  
“队长虽然不承认但是心里唯一的愿望还是救巴基，没毛病，平行宇宙稳了。”米拉比出拇指。“退休的未来队长把未来的盾牌带到现在也没毛病，这个漏洞好补，编剧写起来也容易。”  
“像我们这种三维生物现在是不可能完全理解时间咧，”韦德很快把冰淇淋吃完，“这就是部商业电影，路人看得很爽，粉丝看得很伤心，官方还会拍续集捞钱。”  
“我很淡定了，反正我穿进来的这个混合宇宙更乱七八糟。”米拉还剩一点儿冰淇淋，“等我以后打漫威副本的时候再看看，也许可以问一下他们当年怎么打灭霸的。”  
“先打X战警副本啦。”韦德吐槽，盒子们还给出了黑凤凰6月上映但是时间线可能和作者时间线不符合所以还是正常往下走剧情。“X战警们还在打反派呢。”  
“这多元宇宙本来就有科技流混合魔法流，这不是科幻电影是个商业电影欸，我到底为什么想那么多……真是自己给自己找头秃。”啃完了最后一点蛋卷后米拉叹气，“起码这电影的热度达到了，连我这种不算粉的都能聊这么久，官方计划通。”  
“本来就是商业电影，哥觉得今晚我们可以看看回到未来三部曲！”韦德提议。  
“起码回到未来三部曲是喜剧，我超喜欢沙雕喜剧。”米拉赞同。“拯救复联4的真正英雄是那只放出蚁人的老鼠，大家全都得感谢那只老鼠~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 尾灯：乔斯-韦登，复联12导演还去补拍了正义联盟——审美跟扎导差了马里亚纳海沟吧……虽然之前的瞎几把聊提过了我要再提一遍。  
> 2\. 飞机：凯文-费奇，漫威老大，给漫威发展走向还有故事什么的拍板的那个，冤有头债有主啊各位。  
> 3\. 马克叔：马克-鲁法洛，绿巨人扮演者，跟小蜘蛛荷兰弟并列漫威剧透之王23333  
> 又及宣传期时马克叔确实提及官方拍了好多结局，最扯的一个是队长结婚了。  
> 狗比漫威最后就他妈选了这个结局.jpg  
> 马克叔剧透人设非常不崩哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 4\. 奇点（维基百科了一发）：  
> 引力奇点（英语：Gravitational singularity），也称时空奇点（spacetime singularity）或奇点，是一个体积无限小、密度无限大、引力无限大、时空曲率无限大的点，在这个点，目前所知的物理定律无法适用。例如黑洞的中心和大爆炸之前的宇宙奇点。  
> （度娘百科简单点→）物理上把一个存在又不存在的点称为奇点。  
> 空间和时间具有无限曲率的一点，空间和时间在该处完结。经典广义相对论预言奇点将会发生。在具有合理物质源的广义相对论的经典理论中引力坍缩情形中的空间-时间奇性是不可避免的，在一定情形下奇点必须存在——特别是宇宙必须开始于一个奇点。 但由于理论在奇点处失效，所以不能描述在奇点处会发生什么。  
> 加州理工学院的理论物理学教授基普·桑尼把量子奇点说成是引力将空间和时间彼此‘分离’的地方，然后再将时间概念和空间明确性一一破坏，留下来的是一个任何东西都可能从中出现的‘量子泡沫’（《黑洞和时间翘曲》）。奇点——尤其是与自转黑洞和裸奇点（如果存在的话）相关联的奇点——甚至可能容许实现时间旅行。  
> 5\. 古一法师教史传奇的“咒语用你可以理解的语言就是程序”，从《奇异博士》34:39开始这段儿。  
> 6\. 多世界诠释来自维基——所以为什么墙维基我不懂啊！！！度娘算个屁！  
> 7\. 双缝实验下米拉与韦德的对话来自量子擦除实验（是的维基也有词条）与波粒二象性，简单地说就是从不同角度观察同一物体，得出不同的图样。  
> 8\. 在量子力学里，微观粒子有时会显示出波动性（这时粒子性较不显著），有时又会显示出粒子性（这时波动性较不显著），在不同条件下分别表现出波动或粒子的性质。  
> 9\. 互动的多世界诠释：  
> 艾弗雷特的量子力学多世界诠释的变体为祖父佯谬提供了解决方案，根据该诠释，时间旅人抵达的宇宙不同于他们出发的宇宙：有人认为，由于旅人抵达的宇宙历史不是他们自己的历史，因此不是“真正的”时间旅行。较广为接受的多世界诠释表明，所有可能发生的量子事件都能在互不干涉的宇宙中发生。但是，某些变体允许不同的宇宙有所互动。这个概念最常用于科幻作品，但是一些物理学家如大卫·多伊奇认为，时间旅人抵达宇宙的历史应该不同于他来自的宇宙。另一方面，史蒂芬霍金认为，即使多世界诠释是正确的，人们也应该期望每个时间旅人都会体验到一个自洽的历史，这样旅人就可以留在自己的世界里，而不是去了另一个世界。物理学家艾伦·埃弗雷特认为，多伊奇的方法“涉及修改量子力学的基本原理，而不仅仅是采用多世界诠释”。艾弗雷特还认为，即使多伊奇的方法正确，也意味着任何由多个粒子组成的宏观物体在通过虫洞回溯时间旅行时会分裂，不同的粒子出现在不同的世界中。  
> 丹尼尔·格伯格尔和卡尔·斯法罗提出一个量子理论，为时间旅行提供一个没有佯谬的模型。根据量子论，观察这个行为将导致本来有多种可能的态“塌陷”成一个测量状态；因此，从现在观察到的过去是确定的（只可能有一种状态），但从过去观察到的现在有许多可能的状态，直到观测的行为导致它塌陷成一个状态。那个观测行为将视为必然会发生。


	46. 自私基因下的行为模式

“……不？”米拉反对。  
“求你了求你了求你了求你了求你了求你了求你了——”韦德在脏的已经看不出颜色的地毯上滚了三圈，开始蹬腿，非常幼稚小朋友。“去吧去吧去吧去吧去吧！”  
米拉憋笑憋了半天忍不住了开始哈哈哈哈，“其实我就是想看看说不的时候你会是什么反应。”  
“噫，”韦德立刻从地毯上蹦了起来，夸张的哀嚎表情切换成了“哥很嫌弃，哥有小情绪了” 这个模式，抓起死侍头套套上，“哥觉得辣妞你开始掌握恶作剧的精髓了。”  
不知道刚刚我们的表现有没有很可爱。黄盒子在旁边的空气中蹦跶。  
一个成年男人这么打滚通常只会让正常人觉得很烦OK？白盒子在旁边冷静地泼冷水。  
“我们又没有那么正常。”韦德嘟嘟囔囔，米拉在旁边接了一句“就这个宇宙的正常人，看来我也没有那么正常啦，无所谓辽。”  
X战警连着打了两个星期的平权之战后还没平息，米拉在这两周内公寓地下室来回切换，还得裁衣服写论文，看完复联四后直接忙到头秃，虽然没有通宵但是也经历了好些睁眼就开始搞作业随便抓起什么吃吃喝喝偶尔冲个澡一直到深夜才倒头就睡的日子。中途韦德被X战警叫过去帮忙两次，被那位神秘女主角的剧情卷过去帮忙一次，也是忙得非常头秃——昨天半夜才跑回顶层公寓睡成一滩然后今天早上冲过来试图跟米拉一起去找琴格雷——之前聊过搞商业合作赚钱来着，虽然大部分钱都投在了买食物修复房子搞地下室碉堡上了。  
“我以为你对商业之类的玩意儿没兴趣？”米拉吐槽。  
“哥是没有兴趣但是作者最近在卡文已经没啥剧情可写。”  
“哦那好吧。”米拉点头，“其实我也没有什么兴趣，我觉得这段投资理论什么的作者很可能一笔带过。”  
于是韦德调整瞬移腰带把他们两个人瞬移到了X学院，X学院占地超广仿佛一眼望不到头，X教授的庄园也特别大，总之就是那种很有底蕴建筑设计也非常有品位的画风。这会儿果然在重建，许多变种人使用超能力在把建筑材料什么的按顺序组合起来。  
琴格雷估计在他们一瞬移过来的时候就心灵感应到了，瞬移到某一片草皮上的米拉韦德离修整中的大宅还挺远，原本打算在草地上散步溜达过去，结果琴格雷很快飞了过来，还带着电脑和一些文件。  
和上次见面一样，琴直接就铺块午餐布坐下两人聊起了商业投资。米拉一个学服装设计的对这完全不懂，不过琴格雷的解说提炼一下中心思想就是“这个公司那个公司最近的财务报表不错可以买点股份” “这个那个创业人的点子不错商业计划书在这你可以来点天使投资” ，顺带还考虑到米拉是投资新手，还给她介绍了几个投资代理人，就是把钱给他们进行理财。  
韦德倒是没旁听，在附近的草皮上坐下掏出了一个游戏机开始玩游戏。这天天气不错，按琴格雷这个操作聊起来也很顺畅。没多久两人就谈妥了事情，米拉得到了一些投资文件和名片，琴格雷就又飞了回去继续重建X学院。  
“那些变种小孩还需要在我那豪宅里面住上两星期？”聊完投资后米拉和韦德吐槽，“我果然就是那提供房子的NPC。”  
谁叫咱们都不是主角。白盒子说。  
不是主角才好玩我们去打游戏吧吧吧吧吧吧！黄盒子蹦跶。  
“我只希望他们临走的时候能把那房子打扫干净，”米拉耸肩，“接下来还是和之前一样上课做衣服，休息时健身和打打游戏。”  
韦德在死侍头套下撇嘴，在头套上这表情还挺明显的。  
接着他的手机响了。  
“对，没错就是哥，价格公道。”韦德谈起了雇佣兵生意，“什么不是杀人？哥又不是47那个光头，偷东西的话哥可能一路引爆所有警报器——你说什么试剂？”接着韦德盖住了手机下半截对米拉小声哔哔：“X试剂。”  
对面估计又哔哔了一些事情，韦德听了一会儿：“300万预付一半，等会儿我发个账号给你。”啪地按掉了手机。  
“反派？”米拉挑眉。  
“匿名主顾，哥从来不多问问题。”韦德耸肩，“尽快给这个甲方搞到那些神奇的X试剂，大概是要做点研究。这消息哥得问问威瑟和鲍勃。”他又啪啪啪发了几条短信出去，“好啦，接下来就等着吧。”  
“罗根不是也在调查？要是X战警先找到了试剂，你可以去跟他们要一点？”米拉又看了一眼远处重建中的X学院。  
“如果对方是个反派那罗根肯定不会把试剂给哥啦！”韦德抱怨，挠了挠坐在草地上太久导致的痒痒。“这活儿肯定有点危险，辣妞我们还是用小摄像头联络吧。”  
“那我大概就是在后方给你查资料查地图递消息的黑客了……除了我完全不懂黑客技术以外。”米拉用两根手指模拟小人走路，“我们回去不？还是回顶层公寓那里好了，地下室又没有阳光很无聊欸。”  
于是他们瞬移回了顶层公寓，简单收拾了一番后又回到了平时的生活模式。米拉检查了一下各种作业进度都还行，遂坐下来继续功课和缝衣服，韦德回了自己房间看电视打游戏。  
XXX  
等熬到X学院那些变种小孩终于搬回学院的那天……正好米拉有一场考试，回到公寓的时候韦德已经发了一堆照片表示所有人都搬走了，这会儿正在继续装修。变种人的能力五花八门顺带还把米拉这豪宅需要的部分装修细节给搞定了，比如铺地板刷墙装灯具甚至还把那个室外无边际泳池给装了（韦德：地下室那个是哥自己装好的）  
鉴于之前电索阿内的提示所以米拉根本就没买几件家具，把大床衣柜什么的都搬到了地下室的另一部分储藏间里暂时不去装它们，一楼也就一个浴室一个厨房能用，还有客厅的餐桌之类，二楼完全空置不管了，游戏房的东西也拆进了地下室。  
“那我晚上买点啥外卖？”米拉回短信。  
哥这边点了一家海鲜大餐！韦德这么回：马上来！  
刚收到短信米拉就听到顶层走廊那里传来一阵噪音，没多久韦德就从电梯井那里暴力破门出来了，一手拍着瞬移腰带：“呼！幸好电梯没停在顶楼不然哥就得被挤扁了！”  
“这个瞬移腰带很皮啊。”米拉被带着瞬移到豪宅那里时吐槽。  
“哥还是得找Yukio那里修一修。”韦德抱怨，“以防读者你们忘记Yukio就是死侍2里那个可爱的粉毛妹子唷~”  
客厅餐桌上放着一大袋外卖，上面印着布鲁德海文的餐厅地址……米拉想了一秒钟：“是夜翼来过了还是你跑去他的地盘了？”  
“这座城市又不靠近海。”韦德坐下开始拆外卖，龙虾鱿鱼圈蔬菜沙拉海鲜汤，“当然是哥跑过去，你知道在红头罩管辖下哥谭是没有X品交易的嘛，但是隔壁布鲁德海文有，夜翼递了个消息给头罩然后头罩又告诉了哥！”  
“每到这种时候我就特别喜欢那些亦正亦邪的角色，”米拉打开装龙虾尾的餐盒，闻着可新鲜了还全都热着，肯定是刚刚才做好的。“要是一般人肯定第一时间通知警方，然后就是那些口碑比较好的超英比如超人或者美国队长什么的，完全不会通知你这样的反英雄来着。”  
“其实反派的消息更灵通一些，毕竟反派每天都在努力搞事情。”韦德在手指上串了三个大小不一的油炸鱿鱼圈然后一口气全塞进了嘴里，“正派大部分情况下都只是在补救反派造成的破坏啦。”  
“毕竟用正常手段让所有人都能好好地生存下去没有那些反派操作来得快。”米拉耸肩，“马上可以获得的快乐，和需要长久艰苦努力才能获得的快乐，总有人选前一种的嘛，人类的本性就是很自私啦。”龙虾尾又大酱汁又好吃，还有两只超大龙虾爪已经去了壳，米拉边啃一只爪边追问：“所以这到底是什么消息？”  
“夜翼那边最近出现了几个新的倒霉死人。”韦德抓起另一只龙虾爪吸溜着啃，“本来嘛也就是各种意外啦犯罪啦街头冲突什么的里面不幸被搞死的倒霉蛋，但这几个挂掉的家伙尸体被偷走惹！”  
“哦豁，跟罗根那边的消息一样。”米拉也抓起一个鱿鱼圈，“后面尸体找到了之后，是不是也被替换了内脏？”  
“尸体就直接失踪了，其中一个倒霉蛋是从哥谭跑过去干坏事，结果挂在了布鲁德海文。”韦德挥手强调，“于是夜翼就跟红头罩去调查，期间发生了一些惯常的罗宾鸟互动和不可描述的主线剧情后，他们发现这些尸体被秘密送往附近几个大城市的医院和研究所。”  
“那这应该是哥谭线？我们不是走完了哥谭副本？”米拉听着皱起眉，“看来X试剂这事儿搞得很大。”  
“哥也这么问了，夜翼他们发现了几个抛尸现场，尸体都被偷空了。”韦德用叉子戳着蔬菜沙拉里面的菜叶子嚼了嚼，“噫，超难吃。”  
“你们这儿蔬菜的品种确实没我那边丰富，还难吃。”米拉赞同，挠了挠头。“不过我觉得如果是做研究的话，反派们完全可以偷偷摸摸地处理掉尸体，毕竟，你懂的，绝命毒师都上映了好几年。”  
“红头罩也这么说的。”韦德在椅子里瘫成奇怪的姿势，“都什么年代了还抛尸野外？一点也不科学，现在他们都能自己处理掉尸体了，最多留下点化学垃圾。”  
“这个宇宙就根本不科学，”米拉吐槽，“我记得你们这些国家处理化学垃圾还是挺严格的，不过直接可以下水道嘛，时间一久就发觉不了。”  
“夜翼和头罩的网络知道跟X战警这边有关所以就联系了哥~”韦德拍了拍胸口，冲米拉“暗示地”眨眼。“顺带一提这个消息爆出来的都是死人，目前还没有失踪的人口线索欸！可能参与这些的人都是自愿同意试验的，就像哥当初跟着那个傻吊黑衣人一样。”  
米拉想了想，直接放弃地耸肩：“听起来这是个破案类型的副本，哥谭那帮蝙蝠才是侦探。我这里就是个沙雕大学生而已，还不是高智商系，一个裁衣服的沙雕如我对那种神奇试剂没有需求。”  
同意同意同意。黄盒子说。学校里那个是运动达人，运动非常出色的话对以后的事业有帮助哟，在学校里也受妹子欢迎。  
哥谭那边的死人估计也不想一辈子小偷小摸，也就是说他们都是有迫切想要变得更好的需求。白盒子分析。  
“这倒是个动机，”米拉试图分析，“这么看来，受害人都是想要改变自己的现状，所以他们就去尝试了X试剂，没想到不光嗝屁连尸体都被撸了。”  
“哥自己就是个例子，肯定不是每个倒霉蛋都嗝屁！”韦德挥舞着双手，睁大眼睛强调。“肯定有人用了X试剂后成功了！成功变成变种人或者成功变得更粗更长更持久！”  
“我知道你在搞黄但是我懒得吐槽。”米拉吐出一口气，“而且我怀疑不是每具尸体都这么被撸空了，像我刚才说的，完全可以直接把尸体搞掉然后报上失踪人口嘛。”  
“辣妞这你就不一定了解了，在这种混乱傻吊宇宙里面警方一般都会被设定得比较无能，不然哪里有那些私家侦探超级英雄的发挥空间你说是不是。”韦德分走了一半鱿鱼圈继续大嚼，米拉也喜欢鱿鱼圈，抱着剩下的另一半正在挨个尝试店家赠送的不同口味酱汁。“失踪人口需要很多警力的欸！一般都很难找到，这个宇宙连BAU都有肯定是有各种连环杀手de~”  
“我自己就有个伏地魔在跟着。”米拉点头，不过这位“伏地魔” 最近没什么消息，可能这是一个埋到后面才会爆发的梗。“如果这些尸体就这么被随意抛弃了，要么就是这些做研究的机构资金链出了问题，要么就是处理这些医疗垃圾——对反派来说这些尸体就是医疗垃圾，处理垃圾的人技能不行。”她挠头，“或者还有个可能性，这些尸体是被故意抛弃的？”  
“哥觉得很有可能。”韦德点头，“这个宇宙确实有绝命毒师，当然了电视剧是在他挂了之后才拍出来的，相关当事人全都在监狱里面。”  
“也就是说只需要威胁一下比较懂化学的倒霉蛋，就能问出怎么完美处理尸体？”米拉推测，“如果不是他们处理尸体的环节出了问题，那就是这些尸体故意摆出来迷惑警方和那些超英义警们的视线。”她嚼着鱿鱼圈，“这案子很复杂。”  
只要辣妞和我们都不是凶手的目标就行。黄盒子说。  
呆在旁边围观现场最好了。白盒子说。  
“哥也这么觉得，”韦德同意，“反正辣妞你已经搭上了哥谭线，那两只鸟肯定会跟你分享线索……”突然他皱起眉，“等一下，这个梗不就是那些女主角——”他又掏出手机，“上次哥拍到的那个妹子！哥前些日子听说了一点新消息！”  
“哦女主角吗？但愿我跟她的故事线没有关系。”米拉挪了挪椅子凑过去，“她真是长了个主流审美外形，我是说亚洲那边读者的主流偏好，又萝莉又软妹之类的。”  
“在这个宇宙就很古怪咧，她看起来完全就像个未成年，没多少人喜欢未成年风格！还不如走成熟大姐姐风格更好些。”韦德吐槽，点出手机里两封邮件递过来，一封是这个妹子的调查报告——来自万磁王那边的，确认这个妹子（名字被涂掉了，代号是“奥菲莉娅”）可以掌控某种元素之力，类似万磁王掌控磁场，可能是风火水土那种常规力量或者作者创意（就算非常规梗也不关他们事），然后这个妹子也是和其他穿越主角一样突然出现在这个宇宙，接着就遭遇了一系列危机——好像是因为超能力而被追杀？  
“谁救下了她？还是她用超能力自保？”米拉读着这简短的调查报告，“这次追杀导致她被X教授发现，派了罗根前去把人接到X学院……那么这次X学院被炸可能就是主角的连带效应，她的剧情线上就有这么一个危机。”  
“之后估计会是反派出现，然后集体打败这一个敌人，再出现另一个敌人……最终达到‘每个有点名气的超级英雄或者变种人都喜欢她’的结尾？”韦德被米拉科普过那些玛丽剧情的大致走向，“噫，暮光之城梗吗？人人都爱她？”  
“差不多。”米拉吐槽，“复仇者那边好像还有一个类似的女主妹子。”她打开了另一封邮件，是一个精神病院的病例报告，上面正是那个妹子的照片，名字也被涂掉了。“你们这里不是很注重病人隐私的吗？确信我能看到？”  
“这个精神病院就是火拳——噗哥得先笑一会儿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”韦德好不容易笑完才能继续解释，“就是罗素那个小胖胖之前呆着的孤儿院，里面还住着一些小变种人和真正的孤儿，还有真正的精神病人，这个女主角奥菲莉娅就是从那里逃出来的。”  
“这代号确实很女主角。”米拉撇嘴，“别告诉我在经历了死侍2之后X战警没有派一两个人过去接手这个精神病院兼孤儿院。”  
“他们当然接手了，还有一些心地善良的普通人也在里面工作，为变种人事业做贡献。”韦德摊手，“估计女主角迟早会回到那里调查身世，辣妞你千万别靠近那周围，不小心被卷进别人的主线剧情就很无聊惹。”  
“我肯定不会的，如果你要过去跟着调查记得打开摄像头，我可以和你同步一下。”米拉和他碰了碰拳头，重新回去看那份报告：女主角失忆还流落街头，在即将遭遇小混混欺辱的时候能力大爆发，在精疲力竭后被路人送到了这里控制起来。“变种人好惨。”  
“对欸。”韦德表示赞同，“哥百分之百支持变种人争取权益。”  
“还是回到这个案子上好了，反派抓了一些人给他们注射这个试剂，二手贩子把试剂稀释后再卖给一些想要改迫切改变现状的人。”米拉抓过柠檬气泡水吨吨吨了几大口。“我觉得他们自己抓的人，一般是不会让这些倒霉蛋跑路的，包括尸体也不会泄露出去。”  
“现在这些尸体都来自于那些二手贩子卖的试剂。”韦德在椅子里晃啊晃的，角度非常危险，看上去随时能朝后栽倒。“抓到那些二手贩子，就能找到试剂的来源。”  
“估计X战警和哥谭那边也能查到这些，”米拉耸肩，“我能想到的他们肯定也能想到，而且他们的调查工具还有网络更加先进，可能这会儿已经抓到了人。”  
“辣妞你要是想知道的话哥就混进去围观一下？”韦德挤眼睛，“接下来你是不是要期末考试？考完没多久就到圣诞节了，通常这时候反派都会放假，也有反派会趁这个时期搞一票大的。”  
“换成信别的教的反派可就不会遵循你们的圣诞节安排了。”米拉看了自己的学期时刻表，“我有两门课经过教授改时间，今年的学期结束会比较早，大约在12月中旬开始放假。”说着她又看了眼窗外，“现在一点也没有冬天的感觉，我都不觉得气温很低，可能是最近锻炼得不错，都没怎么觉得需要多穿几件。”  
“在学校里还是得继续保持警惕，”韦德提醒，“哥觉得你们学校里不止那一个倒霉蛋给自己扎针了。”  
“……我也觉得。”被这么一提醒米拉也想起来了，一般学生聚会都是成群结队来着，美国这边还会聚众吸【-】……这一代大学生估计有不少都废掉了。  
聊完他们俩就回去各干各的，米拉为了期末考试得努力一阵子写论文交作业裁衣服，韦德接了给甲方（反派？也许）找X试剂的活儿现在天天出去泡酒吧泡情报据点找线索，但一直没消息，似乎周围的二手贩子都藏了起来，害怕这会儿被揪出去拷问。  
“目前唯一的线索也就是那些私下贩卖的X试剂不是从那几个特别大的研究所流出去的，”韦德在又一天毫无进展后瘫进了地下室的一只豆袋沙发里。“估计是哪个小研究所山寨出来的试剂，镭射眼在抓紧排查了。”  
“大研究所甚至可能不会用X试剂这个名字。”米拉在裙边上一点一点缝出褶皱。“或许是什么治疗癌症的特效药，然后一部分配方泄露了出去？”  
“蓝毛毛也是这么说的，他们还不能确定。”韦德一边瘫着一边伸手在旁边的各种膨化食品袋子里摸吃的，抓起一包没拆封的薯片哗啦一声撕开。“哥觉得作者是打算在你考完试后再接下一段剧情。”  
“……还带好好学习的buff？”米拉叹气，“那就先好好学习？这段时间你干什么？”  
“吃吃喝喝？哥可以给考生准备营养丰富的三餐哟~”韦德边嚼薯片边说。  
“不要搞得像超市餐厅里卖的甜点那样除了糖什么都没有。”米拉严肃警告。  
“保证完成任务！”韦德敬礼。  
于是时间愉快地前行到了期末考试之后，气温也终于降到了接近冬天的水准，在华氏和摄氏度中反复横跳让米拉头秃，最后还是用自己习惯的摄氏温度定义生活细节。这段时间韦德做了各种煎炸烤肉类和水煮蔬菜（都非常软烂只加点盐和胡椒调味）以及酸奶拌水果，因为食材大多很新鲜所以都挺好吃，毕竟调味可以后面加进去而一开始调味就太重那才没救。还很愉快地趁这段没活儿的短暂时间研究了一下菜谱。  
“终于考完了。”米拉揉着手腕说，考卷都被汉化成中文了自然没什么bug，不过有段时间没这么大量手写倒是有点酸痛。韦德在停车场的死侍小吉普车车里等她，还从车载小冰箱里掏出了一瓶冰阔落。  
“作者绝对卡着时间才放出了新线索。”韦德在她上车拉起安全带时说，“哥在你考试那会儿接到罗根短信说有新的试剂贩子被抓住了，镭射眼他们正在审问。”  
“要是搞不到线索那这个副本我们俩就是旁观啦。”米拉吨吨吨了几口冰阔落，“还是旁观更好些，卷进这些事里被扎针我就得嗝屁。”  
韦德等她喝完盖上瓶盖才启动了车子，黄盒子和白盒子叨叨叨这两天没有新游戏很无聊还有惊奇队长上映了接下来在这个多元宇宙里复联4就要上映，可以等着看观众反应。开始放假自然可以为所欲为，米拉提议去看惊队——反正没他们俩这吃瓜群众什么事。  
开车到了离顶层公寓有段距离的一个大商场后（为了避开那些好奇的同学围观死侍）米拉和韦德乘坐自动扶梯去楼上的电影院买了最近的一场惊奇队长，这天不是假日，观众不多，还得等上40分钟才能入场，于是他们俩在影院门前的椅子上联机打游戏。  
“自从现在手机游戏发达以后那种专门的掌上游戏机好像有点没落了。”米拉一边继续在Switch上打宝可梦一边吐槽，“以前PSP和NDS都好贵的咧。”  
“科技总是在进步的啦，一旦游戏操作的那些小按钮小摇柄更容易获取，就有更多人愿意去玩儿。”韦德抓到了一只皮卡丘，“哥听说亚洲那边特别是中国不怎么允许小孩打游戏？”  
“因为竞争激烈呗，又不是日韩那种游戏大国，人一多就只能去竞争少少的岗位和很低的薪水，偶尔有些高精尖岗位也需要更高的学历。小孩打起游戏来荒废学业以后就只能干底薪工作呗，家长肯定不让。”米拉吐槽，“很正常啦，就像在纽约和洛杉矶或者好莱坞这样人人都扎堆抢破头去干那几份工作。只不过在中国这个竞争更加激烈罢辽。”  
打了一阵子游戏后影城突然开始播报通知：“紧急情况！有位病人在3号影厅发病，我们需要医生，3号影厅的下一场电影临时取消，请到柜台处退票……”  
“艹！”韦德骂出声，3号影厅下一场就是他们的惊队，“终于可以放假走剧情了居然还不能看电影！！！”  
“我脑内弹幕全都是骂人。”米拉也抱怨，关掉Switch放进自己书包里——游戏机还是韦德放车上好随时可以玩来着。通知里还在轮播询问在场的有没有医生，两人站起来往柜台走，影厅那边传来一股焦糊味儿，特别像电线烧焦了的那种古怪气味，其他影迷也纷纷捂住鼻子，柜员勉强支撑起营业用微笑给众人退了票。  
“那……我们直接搬到豪宅那里再找个电影院不？”米拉提议，“这个副本完结之前，估计我就得住在那地下室里了。还不知道那大房子什么时候会被正邪大战给轰飞。”  
“看来只能这样。”韦德沮丧地说，疤疤脸上皱出嫌弃表情。手机响了一声，他摸出来解锁，表情变成了怀疑：“辣妞。”  
“啥事儿。”米拉凑过去看。  
手机上是来自电索阿内的消息：抓住那个病人。  
电索在时空中反复蹦跶米拉是很清楚没错，可能又是通过未来得知了现在，韦德立刻带着米拉朝最近的拐角处隐蔽，然后从次元口袋里摸出一个烟雾弹丢了出去。无辜群众自然都被呛得不行，还触发了火警警铃。“跟紧哥。”韦德竖起一根手指放在嘴唇上，“这个病人肯定是个重要配角。”  
“我会保持安静并尽量不被反派抓住。”米拉保证。  
众路人包括影城工作人员在火警警报下开始疏散，韦德抓起旁边一棵假盆栽遮住他们俩（他们两个加起来块头并不小但是惊慌失措的众人居然都没注意！）等人们冲进消防楼梯后，韦德摸出两个护目镜——特别像化学实验室那种透明防爆护目镜，米拉戴上了，用袖口掩住鼻子跟着死侍向影厅摸去。越靠近3号厅那股奇怪的焦糊味越重，还很像什么金属融化的气味，总之特别工业原料风格，闻一口都觉得自己要中毒。  
灯光已经被工作人员全部打开了，烟雾散去一些后他们发现是一个栽倒在后排座位上的中年男人，看上去已经陷入昏迷，3D眼镜歪在脸上，而他袖口外的双手皮肤已经被一种铁灰色覆盖，像是上了一层特效化妆，指尖朝地面滴着那种同色的液体，越靠近他那股焦糊味儿就越重。韦德在次元口袋里掏了一阵又摸出了两个呼吸过滤器，这回他们俩总算可以交谈了。  
“这闻起来可不太好，”米拉评价，呼吸声经过过滤器变得特别明显，“闻着这个我觉得要中金属的毒。”  
“哥也这么觉得。”韦德靠近了这个昏迷的倒霉蛋，伸手戳了戳他的肩膀。“嘿，蠢货，还醒着吗？”  
“显然没醒啊。你别碰他的手。”米拉在后面探头探脑，“要是他的手有什么腐蚀性效果那你还得花好长时间恢复，这没必要欸，电影里那些炮灰都是这么死的，不要随随便便去碰我们不认识的东西。”  
“哥带着他瞬移去X学院的实验室好了。”韦德掏出手机给阿内发消息，得到了同意的回复，还摸出便签纸写了个条贴在旁边椅背顶端说X战警接手了，抓住米拉和倒霉蛋的胳膊瞬移，跳到了X学院草坪上——这中年男人软软栽倒在草里，手上渗出的铁灰色液体立刻往草地上滴，本来就处于冬季的枯草这回直接给那些液体烧焦了，味道更加糟糕。  
“我想吐。”米拉隔着过滤器都有点受不了那个味道。韦德已经开始呕了，扯着米拉跑出去起码十英尺才开始大吐特吐。  
等他们吐完就看到也带着呼吸过滤器的蓝毛毛的野兽和掌控天气的暴风女往这里赶，走在最前面的是满身装备的电索，看上去酷得一批（还不怎么灭霸）。韦德吐完就冲电索挥手：“嘿阿内！”  
“他身上能提取出X试剂，原本他会被反派抓住再改造。”电索对野兽解释，“把X试剂从他的血液里分离震荡出去，这超能力就会消褪。那些液体类似于工业废料的剧毒，你得保持他不接触到任何人工合成的东西。”最后一句话是对暴风女说的。暴风女奥罗罗点头，用风让这个倒霉蛋浮起来，挟裹着那些滴落的液体一并向X学院的实验室去分析试剂，野兽紧跟其后。  
“这味道，恶，太恶心了，哥实在不知道你是怎么憋住的。”韦德拍了拍电索的肩膀，“现在未来改变了没有？”  
电索的机械左眼泛着红光，他感应了一下：“改变了一部分，我去了之前那些核心研究所，但这个时间点上他们没有创造出X试剂。”他掏出手机给韦德转了一份报告，米拉在旁边围观（并尽量降低自己的存在感），报告里是一个看起来就很宅的年轻男性研究员，像个戴眼镜的大学生，主修是生物化学。“原本的时间线上他就是那个创造X试剂的天才，在这个时间点他已经失踪了，没有尸体，也没有线索。”  
“这有点像某个版本的小蜘蛛欸。”韦德挠头，“有个总裁版本的蜘蛛侠就是搞这一类，可惜这个宇宙的小蜘蛛被圈钱漫威瞎改了好多设定还变成了铁罐儿迷弟。这样就不能拿这种人体改造的东西去问小蜘蛛惹~”  
“警方应该调查过这个天才的消失原因了？”米拉小心翼翼地插嘴，“如果只是报失踪，那或许还能被认为是活着？”  
电索看了米拉一眼，是那种审视观察的眼神，左眼看上去非常终结者……“你的命运走向改变了。”  
米拉：？？？  
“……不会是死于你们的正邪大战吧？！”米拉惊恐脸。  
“你会被奥菲莉娅推出去，被反派弄死。”电索皱眉，“你可能干了点什么让她把你划分到了反派范围里。”  
“……我就是个普通人啊，”米拉更惊恐了，“我除了认识韦德和盒子们，脑子也没好使到天才的地步欸！”接着她回想了一下，“奥菲莉娅就是——”  
“那个精神病院逃出来的失忆未成年。”电索看了眼韦德，“你不是有她资料？”  
“这个代号谁能猜出她有什么能力啊。”米拉和韦德交换了“这就是X战警副本里穿插进来的女主角”的眼神，也不知道电索知不知道这种“有的人就是有大气运拿的主角剧本”之类的梗。“她……是个很幸运的美少女，对不对？”米拉试探着问。  
“她在这个时间节点上的穿插很短。”电索说，“不影响那帮X战警的人生线。”  
“果冻里的培根，辣妞。”韦德提醒。  
“我知道。”米拉配合，“我得远离这个女主角一点，我真的只想围观一下你们调查来着。”  
“没用。”电索直接剧透，“之前袭击金刚狼的那三个蠢蛋就是被X试剂改造的变种人，很快会有别人摸到你那房子里面。”他再度看向韦德，左脸的肌肉在感应时空跳跃下的剧情走向时轻微抽搐。“起码有三条时间线上她都会死在那房子的地下室，就在接下来一周。”  
韦德骂了一句，“阿内你还看到了什么？”  
“野兽接手了那个手上流工业毒剂的人，我们能早一步分析出这盗版X试剂的成分。”电索看了眼自己的时空转换器，“奥菲莉娅会找到这次试剂的源头……”他顿住了，几秒钟感应时间线变动后他看向米拉，“你会杀死那个天才。”  
米拉一脸懵逼：“那个发明X试剂的眼镜宅？我为什么要杀他？我都没见过他！”  
“这周你就会见到。”电索转向韦德，“除了上厕所和洗澡，别和她分开。”  
这回连韦德也一脸懵逼+严肃了起来：“果然这是个大型副本。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我国的蔬菜品种丰富程度确实全球无出其右.jpg  
> 又及关于海鲜啥的可以看看吃播……巨大龙虾蟹爪什么的，我自己看的是SAS小姐姐的嘻嘻嘻  
> *韦德说的47就是个游戏《杀手：代号47》，B站还蛮多沙雕视频的，我随手写了这个是因为瞎几把看到了老番茄的《史上最骚杀手》系列……http://space.bilibili.com/546195/channel/detail?cid=70048  
> 总之，是个N项全能的秃头（？？？）  
> *顺带一提绝命毒师里面的毁尸灭迹配方不是真的哈，艺术加工你们懂的。  
> *美国是现在还在用华氏度的英语国家之一，继承英制，不太方便日常与物理计算。  
> 总之很沙雕：https://www.zhihu.com/question/285709730


	47. 现代社会的进步短板

“除了上厕所和洗澡以外都得待在一起的话，那我们得在一个房间睡觉。”米拉推测，“地下室睡气垫床行吗？等这豪宅被搞垮过一次就行了，然后我们就可以搞各自的独立房间。”  
韦德耸肩：“哥还是得准备点换洗衣服，不知道这个副本时间有多长。”  
长期呆在一起会让人发疯的。黄盒子说。  
就算是真爱情侣也必须要有自己的时间才行。白盒子说。  
“至少我再也不用做作业了，裁衣服也挺累的，现在我只想搞一些方便运动又好洗又柔软透气的运动装来穿。”米拉瘫在豆袋沙发里，“这简直连体婴？都是这次反派的错。”  
“当然都是反派的错啦，等哥开始干反派的事后哥也会毫不羞愧地承认！”韦德检查了地下室的各路监控设备，确认一切正常。“辣妞哥觉得我们得弄点绿色植物！”  
“在地下室太久会缺乏阳光，杰森装了仿日光灯。”米拉抓过笔电搜了一下，“室内植物还是得买类似的补光灯？种点什么好？”她环视地下室空间，“其实这里还是蛮大的，估计都够再放个鱼缸了。”  
“哥对养鱼也没有意见。”韦德挑眉暗示——尽管他没有眉毛只有眉骨。“既然哥和辣妞你现在黏在一起了我们是不是再找个时间把惊奇队长给看了？”  
“看看看，看完我们还能干点别的，再买点啥？”米拉开始列清单，“这些天估计还缺一点空气清新剂，这地下室还是一股装修味儿。”  
“那找个上午场。”韦德在手机上啪啪啪定了明天上午十点的票，“就选在这个镇上最大的那家电影院啦。”  
米拉当然没问题，放假让她直接进入沙发死宅状态，就算锻炼也得明天开始，于是她和韦德联机开始打游戏，被只狼血虐了两小时后两人都没了兴致，结果半夜开始做饭。  
“这么一想，我好像没怎么做过饭。”米拉一边用工具把土豆压成土豆泥一边吐槽，“那些穿越同人里面有相当多的女主角做菜都非常鹅妹子嘤（Amazing）。”  
都快十二点了一人一侍挤在一楼厨房用炉子也是很神奇……总之想搞啥就搞啥是这篇文的宗旨，因为这篇文本来就没有宗旨。韦德把培根丢进煎锅里看着它们炸缩起来，“没必要会其他人都会的东西，哥觉得只需要会那些生存技能就好了欸。”  
“举个例子？学会自己穿衣吃饭？”米拉弄好土豆泥后撒了一点黑胡椒粉进去，“我会做饭但我觉得食物之间差别不大，产地原味和烹调方法不同罢辽。”  
“还有学会基础的自我保护，比如看到危险要及时躲开什么的。”韦德煎了一大堆培根出来，用剩下的油开始煎薯角，厨房里买了一网兜土豆今晚全给用了。米拉打开冰箱：“饮料喝吗？有浓缩果汁欸我觉得太甜了，要不给你兑点冰水。”  
“哥要热带水果混合口味，水和果汁1:1哟。”韦德围着蜘蛛侠围裙带着白色厨师帽认真地盯着锅里慢慢变得金黄的薯角，米拉从冰格里抓出一把倒在吸管杯里再调配果汁浓度，她自己就得果汁和水1:2了因为美国的甜度等同于直接吃糖。  
“剩下的比如社交技能可能要看环境，因为不同国家的社交气氛不同，在美国和在日本，社交就是两回事。”米拉吐槽，“穿着打扮啦，找工作啦，差不多也是一样。”大考前她特意又去理了一次发，现在又恢复了帅气小姐姐风格的短发。“我觉得最重要的生存技能是……你要知道怎么解决问题。”  
“哥同意，”韦德猛吸果汁，把杯子里的冰块吸得哗哗响。“有的人会去向别人求助，有的人单打独斗，有的人会上网学习，有的人花钱雇人来解决问题——生活说到最后就是一个又一个问题得靠你去解决。”  
我们这样好心灵鸡汤哟。黄盒子说。  
明明就比较TED。白盒子说。  
“这就是人生？学会用自己的劳动换取三餐和住所，书念得好一点或者家里条件好点就是easy模式？”米拉耸肩，“有些时候我觉得很多影视剧里的主角，特别是爱情片，那些主角都超级脱离实际的。我知道如果一个人每天都忙着思考怎么减小开销，这种时候你完全不会想到谈恋爱。”  
韦德又从冰箱里拿出了一颗西蓝花和几根胡萝卜：“辣妞这个很难吃欸，你们那边怎么做？”  
“炒一下会好一点，用一点油。我知道你们很多人认为中国菜很油腻，但其实它并不，因为炒完菜之后那些油全部都在盘子里，你又不用喝掉那些油。”米拉把西蓝花泡进水里，“胡萝卜要煮久一点，不过如果是冰的话，我也觉得可以切成条当零食吃。”  
“没问题！”韦德直接开始切还很凉的胡萝卜。“也有一些穷人有真爱哦，感情还很好~”  
“没说这个世界上就不存在这些啦，我只是说一般忙还穷的人没心情谈恋爱。”米拉摊手，“如果恋爱对象能帮忙付账单的话，那又是非常复杂的关系问题和权力不对等……啊人类社会真的好麻烦。”  
“所以像哥这样的单身反而更棒。”韦德随随便便地说。  
“严格来说我们还在不着调的试交往中。”米拉眨眼暗示。  
“噫！辣妞你这么说搞得哥超想【哔——】……”韦德冒出了小心心，不过马上那些小心心又消失了。“哥不能这样，哥得矜持一点！那些漫画编剧都把哥写成了跟踪狂！就算哥跟小蜘蛛组CP哥也是在小蛛蛛允许的范围内跟踪的！！！”  
“我知道你还是有一点点着调的，完全没毛病。”米拉吐槽，“再说了你要是真的跟踪狂的话你早就进监狱了——我确信小蜘蛛在你过界的时候会毫不犹豫把你送进去。”  
“没错！哥是个有分寸的侍！”韦德握拳.gif  
“而且这是个PG-13我确定现在剧情还没走到马赛克情节。”米拉吐槽again。  
“没错没错没错！”  
“那我们找点电影或者什么好玩的游戏来搞吧。”  
于是一人一侍因为被游戏难度血虐得太惨后翻了半天比较轻松的小游戏，把Switch连上了巨屏大法电视来了一波剪纸，之后跳起了Just Dance。  
这个舞力全开游戏十分受欢迎，全球有不少网友都在跳，简单来说就是个跟着屏幕跳舞的游戏。米拉和韦德跳了几首歌就感觉到了乐趣，动作未必标准，但随着音乐各种蹦跶确实十分好玩，还出了一身汗。韦德远比米拉灵活，舞跳下来他拿到的Perfect也更多。  
吃吃喝喝又睡前愉快运动了一番后米拉睡得可沉了，第二天直接睡到快九点，从地下室的充气床垫上爬起来时还有点不确定外面有没有天亮。韦德已经在浴室里边冲澡边哼歌，哼的也是米拉不知道的某些歌曲不过这不重要，总之听那个调调就很开心。  
吃了点早餐（煎饼，更多的煎饼和咖啡！）韦德就把米拉拖到了预定好的电影院，这回谁都不能阻止他们俩看惊奇队长——也顺利地坐在影厅里一路看了下去。因为是早场所以观众不算多，而且看观众反应也不是很热烈。看完电影后米拉很困惑：“我觉得惊队很好看啊？？？好像不是很受欢迎？？？”  
韦德挠头（罩）：“哥也觉得？？？这故事讲得很合逻辑欸！”  
“卡罗尔失去记忆结果被反派装导师欺骗，要她克制自己的力量来打赢自己，结果从头到尾反派就是个撸瑟啊！”米拉抱着影院赠品的惊奇队长吸管水杯，“明明每次都是反派使诈才能继续赢下去当卡罗尔的导师，不然他早就被打死了。”  
“哥也这么认为！使诈在对抗敌人的时候完全没有问题，但是在教导别人的时候靠使诈超超超没品！”韦德十分嫌弃地啧啧啧舌头，啧得头套上都出现了一小片口水痕迹。“这绝对是反派的锅！就算是裘德洛演那也还是个标准反派！”  
“没毛病，虽然因为是裘德洛演倒是让反派帅了一点，然而这个角色干的事情真的很恶心啊。”米拉也非常嫌弃，“全片看下来明明卡罗尔对情绪的掌控很好，反派真的很软弱啊，主要是没打不过别人还靠欺骗试图把对方拉低到自己的智商上，然后再打败对方。”她吸了口水杯里的汽水，“我喝太多啦我要去趟洗手间。”  
“哦哥也要去。”韦德在观影过程中也猛吸饮料来着。  
想着惊奇队长自主选择想做的事却屡屡被打压，米拉上完厕所后边洗手边思考着如果自己陷入她那个困境中该怎么解决问题……基本上还是得刚就是了，刚回去的话还有一线生机，不刚基本就是个死。  
在烘干机上烘干双手，米拉刚走出女士洗手间就看到韦德在看旁边自动贩卖机里的玩意儿，死侍头套在度过了露脸尴尬期后韦德在去人比较多的地方会随机戴或者不戴。  
“嘿呀韦德你在看啥玩意儿。”米拉拍他胳膊。  
“超英口味饮料欸辣妞。”韦德指出里面印着超级英雄广告的能量饮料还有小零食之类东西。“这些广告收入最后还是会用来给超英反派打架的战损买单。”  
“钢铁侠小饼干哦，我不爱吃小饼干，一般都觉得超甜。”米拉也看了几眼自动售货机里面的内容。“为什么这么多钢铁侠和蝙蝠侠的周边，因为是金主吗？所以努力卖自家产品？”  
“差不多啦，有钱就是爸爸？”韦德耸肩，“辣妞我们去周围逛逛吧阿内说过这几天除了洗澡上厕所我们都必须变成连体婴！”  
旁边刚准备过来买个饮料的路人：惊恐.jpg  
在路人的“草，死侍和这个妹子是连体婴，居然还有妹子看得上死侍”的眼神下，米拉已经全无反应——刚穿来头几次可能还有点微妙的尴尬，次数多了真的是懒得在乎——毕竟嘴炮不伤人，而且美国这边有个默认的社交模式是“我想干嘛都是自己的自由”，比起国内来说……好吧国内其实也差不多，大部分情况下对你指责来指责去的都是父母亲友，能否刚得住这些指手画脚其实也看你自己。  
米拉顺带就把这刚刚放飞的脑回路跟韦德说了，两人走出电影院开始逛起了附近的百货公司——毕竟算是不那么热闹的三线城市（跟纽约之类的一线高楼画风比起来这豪宅所在地相当三线画风）。韦德摊开双手：“这个情况其实在这些混乱宇宙也是一样的啦。”  
“你是说每个国家的爹妈都有控制狂也有比较开明的。”米拉说，百货公司里也就一些大牌子的分店什么的，在不同国家逛同一款H&M感觉还挺奇妙。“这倒没错，就算是再保守的国家也会有开明的父母亲人嘛。看来我之前的想法有点儿狭隘，扩充一下范围就好了。”  
“在这个国家里也有很多被父母管得太多的倒霉小孩唷，”韦德说，“像哥的起源就有好几种，比如一个家暴酗酒的老爹还有一个虐待哥的老妈什么的，基本就是不幸童年的标配啦。”一个炸鱼薯条店出现在眼前，号称正宗英伦风味，英国菜稍微好吃一点的也就那几种。两人都同时看到了客人们在排队——通常排队人数不太多的店还勉强可以一试，逛了好几家店也没买什么的两只就加入了队列。  
“其实这也挺好的，拥有自由较多的地方父母就在小孩成年后不再管了，不过在我的国家大部分父母还出钱给小孩买房。”米拉说，“所以很多人就被父母的期望压得喘不过气来。哦对了还有重男轻女，财产全留给儿子但是父母老了还是需要女儿赡养。”  
“这不就是傲慢与偏见那个时期？那时女孩不能继承家产所以只能希望嫁个有钱佬？”韦德做了个（头套）下的鬼脸，“那时候这还写在英国的继承法里面呢。”  
“对啊，现在我那边还是很多这样坑女儿的。”米拉吐槽，“超级没劲，攒钱给儿子买房，然后要求女儿出钱出力出时间，儿子简直躺赢，什么都不用付出就能得到一切，其实他们的【哔——】一点也不伟大。”  
“哥听说亚洲男的哔尺寸不行。”韦德吹了声口哨。  
前面排队的最后一个客人接过自己的炸鱼薯条后回头看了一眼，发现是死侍和一个妹子又露出了跟之前路人一模一样的“草！”表情包，匆匆跑路了。米拉和韦德点了单，继续瞎几把唠嗑。  
“我觉得可能正因为尺寸没有黑人兄弟那么厉害，所以他们就各种努力播种，洗脑式欺骗妹子奉献自己，用各种条条框框强迫妹子奉献自己……”米拉嘶嘶吸气，“瞧瞧这世界上人口最多的两个国家。”  
“这么看来中东那边的一些宗教管事国家对于小孩倒是不大苛求，因为有几个小孩对他们来说都是神的旨意，包括畸形的倒霉小孩。”韦德一手搭着米拉肩膀。  
“我有时候倒宁愿有几个小孩都是神的旨意，因为人工强行限制人口的一半实在是太奴隶制了。”米拉吐槽，“我觉得我的国家是一个表面上现代化，但是在男女平等上还是个试图掩盖自己本性其实是类似奴隶制的画风。”  
“还有很多国家的妹子也一样啦，超多发展中国家和第三世界国家的妹子超惨的。”韦德也同意，“虽然世界在进步但是真的进步得超级磨蹭。”  
这会儿新鲜的炸鱼薯条终于炸好了，一人一侍都捧着一盒开吃。“我觉得，”米拉勉强咽下还挺烫的一块鱼肉后说，“之前看到me too运动，不过在我国的社交网站上被和谐了就是，总之非常资本家的锅还有一些人搅混水。实际上女权和你们以前的种族隔离问题也很相似，还有LGBT平权运动——一个人出生到长大，理所当然有和别人一样的权利。无论性别肤色种族取向嘛。”  
“哥觉得你们国家这一点做得更好些，大部分女性都工作上班，这里还有很多家庭主妇呢。”韦德塞了一大块鱼肉大嚼。  
“现在劳动参与率下降了，而且上班的女性大部分还是要承担家务，工作量加上家务非常累人，很多丈夫也完全不参与育儿，这样就工作量三倍叠加了。”米拉叹气，“女性平权还有很多路要走，职场上的玻璃天花板也非常烦人。”  
“哥同意，一个家庭本来就该父母双方——有的家庭是两个父亲或者两个母亲，还有多人家庭——一起带小孩和一起做家务，除非其中一方赚的钱完全足以付所有家庭开支，否则完全没必要其中一个人不工作呆在家里欸。”韦德又塞了一嘴薯条。“而且其实在任何一个环境里都是拳头大或者钱多的人有话语权，权力是最好的【哔——】药嘛。”  
“我是很能理解男权为了维护自己权力各种手段都瞎使出来啦。”米拉耸肩，“于是他们就限制女性的受教育权，财产继承权，婚姻自主权和生育权，好维护自己的地位。”她捡了根薯条吃，“不然他们什么事都干不成，也没法人人都拥有自己的小孩。”  
“很简单嘛，本来就该是妹子们选择孩子的老爹，这是大自然的优胜劣汰啦。不过现在就导致了很多男性也有机会留下后代……有时候哥觉得现代男性越来越弱了。”韦德摊手。  
“所以我觉得惊奇队长这片儿挺有意义的。”米拉说，“你瞧，她自己决定自己想干什么，然后她就去做，失败了就再爬起来，直到她做到为止。当然全世界都在反对她了，还大部分情况下就因为她是个女的，反派也忽悠她说她太情绪化——片子里她根本就不情绪化，情绪掌控得超好好吗。”她又吃了一口，“而且我觉得最后那个‘我不需要向你证明任何东西’非常不错，这好像是我前段时间看到的一个贴叫自证的心理控制……”  
还没说完，他们在这瞎逛的商业街道一端传来了巨大的爆炸声，声音非常地震耳欲聋。米拉韦德都为这声音给惊了一秒钟，扭头去看发现那里正出现好几种炫光在biu biu biu地互相攻击，一看就是超能力系在干架。  
“又是哪个超英跟反派在搞事情？？？”米拉在又一声爆炸传来时下意识地低头遮住脑袋，韦德在旁边爆发出一连串消音词：“哥还以为这边几个城市没那么多超英的！”  
“为什么看个电影都这么多灾多难！”爆炸声基本盖过一切声响，米拉大声逼逼，周围还到处都是爆炸打斗造成的灰。  
“哥想去看两眼，”韦德摸了摸次元口袋——基本就是个移动装备库嘛。“不过阿内说我们暂时不适合分开行动……有了！辣妞我们去附近找个制高点围观一下吧！”  
“如果他们打起来炸两栋大楼怎么办？”米拉对围观八卦吃瓜什么的没意见，但是围观别人导致自己挂掉那就不行了，安全第一。  
街道那边的biu biu biu似乎边打边移动得更近了，路人都十分有经验地迅速远离战斗现场——果然都是被超英和反派折磨过的普通人。韦德看了看周围的建筑们，拽起米拉冲向附近一幢看上去是混凝土结构的大楼，走室外消防梯冲到了三楼，再一脚踹开消防安全门进去，里面是数家公司的办公地点。  
韦德很快找到了一间空置待出租的办公室，里面有一大片面对着街道的窗户来提供亮度。“视野超棒！”韦德相当自豪地从次元口袋里掏出一个望远镜，打开窗子看了看逐渐朝这里靠近的干架现场，递给了米拉。  
用望远镜一看……一个穿着不知道怎么形容的鲜艳制服的超英和一个穿得一看就很黑暗的反派正在互相丢能量光球，爆炸威力还都挺大。在这个四层楼高度围观别人打架超爽de~  
“反派明显战斗经验更加丰富，正义的那一方正在被压着打。”米拉边看边评价，韦德掏出了另一个望远镜一起看，街边小贩相当遭殃，还有一些建筑的窗户什么的。盒子们在旁边跟着哔哔说一旦他们打到这附近就要躲开这些窗户以防被震碎，这一点估计任何身处“战场”附近的人类都有共识。  
打了大概半个多小时后——顺带一提这个米拉不认识的超英和反派还真波及了这幢大楼，两人围观的四楼窗户被震碎了很多，非常flag，幸运值基本为0。但米拉和韦德躲避及时没被那些飞溅的玻璃碎片扎伤。  
任何有可能发生的坏事，最后都一定会发生。黄盒子说。  
不要瞎搞墨非定律。白盒子哔哔。  
米拉看着韦德把望远镜X2塞回次元口袋里，“普通人的生活真是水深火热。”  
“那当然啦。”韦德对此接收良好，“如果没有超英损害控制保险肯定很多人得被搞残废。”  
“我们走吧，接下来再找点别的乐子？”米拉提议，韦德附议，两人原路返回街上……到处都是灰尘砂砾一片狼藉，还有不少倒霉路人来不及跑路受伤了。  
“有没有人会急救？！”一个妹子非常焦急地试图给躺平的一个年轻小伙（看起来是对情侣）止血，他腹部被扎了块超大金属碎片什么的，看上去就超惨。  
韦德冲了过去检查伤口，米拉当然也不会就这么丢下伤员不管，次元口袋里还是有点伤药的（基于阿内的提醒和之前同样充满问题的日常），韦德掏出一卷绷带：“先压住伤口，不要让血到处乱喷。哥给你叫个救护车——”  
“呃，不，不要救护车。”小伙虚弱地抗议，“我没钱付……”  
米拉：？？？什么？美国叫辆救护车超贵的吗？  
米拉看向韦德，韦德耸耸肩：“那哥催一催那些战损控制小组的医疗救援。”  
一些及时躲开干架现场的人从附近充当临时庇护所的建筑物中走出来，开始互相帮忙把街上那些砖石瓦砾给弄开，以免救援因为地面状况太糟而进不来。人们迅速振作，努力把环境恢复往常。  
大概过了四十分钟救援小组才终于抵达，米拉在韦德和妹子帮助下让这倒霉小伙身上的血渐渐止住，压迫止血还是很有效的，不时还松开一会儿绷带好让组织不至于失血坏死。目送一堆伤员都被抬上救护车后，米拉松了一口气：“等等这里叫辆救护车很贵吗？”  
“超贵的唷，还可以叫救援直升机，只不过钱都得你自己付。”韦德说。两人穿着的日常衣服都沾了脏污和血渍，看起来就跟凶案现场跑出来的两个嫌疑人差不多。“哥觉得我们应该换身衣服欸。”  
“那回去换吧。”米拉叹气。  
瞬移回了地下室，再宽敞的地下室也没有室外宽敞，多少还是有点局促感，再加上地下室堆了很多东西就更局促了，看上去就非常死宅。轮流洗了澡后米拉和韦德瘫在豆袋沙发里发呆：“……好无聊哦。”  
“通常这种时候哥都会出去大干一场唷。”韦德提议。  
“出门还要遇到超英打架就更无聊了啦。”米拉吐槽。“生活真叫人头秃，我希望这些破事快点搞完这样我还能继续装修这个大豪宅。”  
“哥也很想欸。”韦德瘫得更像一张死侍饼了，“哥想要个更大的游戏房！”  
“我也想，还可以塞个VR游戏进去。”米拉抱怨。  
两人瘫着看巨屏电视，虽说巨屏视觉效果超棒但是也没什么有趣的节目，这就超没劲了……大概看到晚上快7点的时候他们俩都有点饿，正在翻附近有哪些外卖的时候电索又打了个电话给韦德。  
“阿内！！！”韦德非常开心地秒接，按了共放。“时间线又改变了没有？”  
“改变了。”电索语调酷得一批，“你们今天去看电影了？”  
米拉满脑子弹幕“你怎么知道！”然后又想起这位在时间线中各种反复横跳就淡定了。  
“去看了惊奇队长唷，地点在【——】。”  
“就是这个时间和地点，”阿内语调巨冷静无比，“之后附近有一场正邪对战。”  
这倒没错，看来是个重大事件的时间点。  
“被波及的路人送到了最近的医院，”阿内说，“里面有个病人，名字我等会儿发给你，他身上有X试剂。”  
韦德立刻振奋：“所以是要哥去把他搞定！哥懂了！”  
“尽量让人别死，带到X学院这里的实验室。”阿内在那边结束了通话，几秒钟后就发了一份简短的目标报告过来。韦德看了一眼内容就开始套死侍装备，米拉鉴于最近的危机警告估计也得去：“我觉得我需要个防弹衣。”  
“防弹衣对上超英系的攻击都没什么用。”韦德吐槽，“哥觉得得跟蝙蝠家那帮人弄个紧身衣更好些。”  
“呃，不，那太考验身材了，我离完美身材还有起码一道科罗拉多大峡谷的距离。”米拉立刻拒绝，开玩笑啊谁在看过夜翼穿紧身衣后还有心情穿类似款！“我找身方便运动的衣服穿上，再加上急救包什么的好了，或许再来个护目镜头盔什么的。”  
“辣妞你得紧紧跟着哥唷。”韦德穿戴好全套死侍装备，米拉也穿上适合跑步的衣服鞋子，还找了个单肩背包装进急救用品以防自己嗝屁。  
“如果有那种贴身柔软的防弹衣纤维我倒是可以，不过我猜那还是很贵的。”米拉换装完毕，韦德启动了瞬移腰带，把他们带到了白天那条被半毁的街道上。  
……而且街道上那些瓦砾什么的都还在，只不过移到了路边而已。  
路灯大部分都亮着，好在这城市犯罪率也不算高。韦德在手机里戳了一会儿后就找到了医院地址，离这里还有两英里多的距离。  
“噫，应该开车来。”韦德抱怨，不过还是有替代方案——滑板。靠着滑板他们顺利到了医院，一路上韦德还用手机放那种劲爆舞曲。好在到了晚上就没多少人闲逛（大家都爱开车）。等他们赶到医院时还不算太晚，问了下护士——护士战战兢兢地在全套装备的死侍面前抖着手报出一个房间号。韦德一蹦一跳地跑了过去，米拉紧紧跟上。  
结果一推病房门发现居然就特么是下午急救的那个倒霉小伙！  
韦德：操。  
米拉：哦豁。  
“你女朋友呢？”米拉问。  
刚刚被缝合没多久还点滴着止痛药的目标小伙：“……在附近买咖啡？”  
“那哥最好把你们俩一起带走。”韦德毫不介意地拍了一下手掌，“哥接到消息说你身上有一点小问题所以最好还是放在安全的地方巴拉巴拉巴拉……”  
米拉看到这目标小伙立刻紧张了起来，眼神十分心虚，这明显就是“我知道些什么你们不知道的东西，而且我打算隐藏”的画风。不过他再怎么反对，他们两个人也还是会把他带走滴。所以没几分钟他的女朋友端着杯咖啡进来时韦德已经用医疗床上的束带——没错就是捆住病人手脚的带子把病人给固定住了。  
女朋友：？？？  
米拉：因为这样好瞬移，万一落地时摔倒怎么办.jpg  
韦德动作够快，叫目标一手抓住医疗床一手抓住自己，另一只手就抓住了米拉，而米拉迅速抓住了还一头雾水的女朋友，一秒钟后他们四人就掉落在了X学院草坪上——占地面积巨大，又是晚上还冷风嗖嗖地刮，女朋友刚买的咖啡因为这不科学瞬移立刻泼了一地。  
电索继续保持酷得一批的表情就站在附近，估计是在时间洪流中反复横跳所以非常清楚接下来会发生什么，看到韦德带来了目标小伙和女朋友后立刻接手。  
“罗根搞到点线索，”电索把手机上一份报告转给了韦德，“有具尸体需要你去偷。”  
韦德：（贱贱皱眉）罗根不是自己就能搞定这种小事？  
电索：他被几个变种人发现了，再到那边去会惹麻烦。  
韦德：好吧你欠哥一次。  
米拉：既然暂时处于连体婴状态那是不是现在还得跟韦德一起干活？  
电索直接用手指指了下米拉又指向韦德，韦德耸肩：“好啦好啦哥知道，X学院是不是也不安全了连辣妞都不能呆？？？”  
“你忘了那个女主角奥菲莉娅？”米拉提醒。  
“哦对，不能碰面的果冻培根。”韦德抓住米拉瞬移了，这回降落的地点在一处街角，附近还有些不算高的建筑物，但看风格也不确定是哪个城市（米拉的豪宅所在地建筑风格相对还算统一）。落地时夜风仍然嗖嗖地刮，米拉搓了搓胳膊：“早知道穿厚一点的运动外套了。”  
“也可能一晚上出好多汗的啦。”韦德看着手机上的地址，又看了看周围街道，“走这边。”  
两人走了大半条街找到了一个看上去有很宽敞的地下车库的建筑，韦德直接蹦跶着往车库跑去，米拉对这附近的街道完全不熟悉自然就跟着小跑下去，直到停在了门牌上写着“法医实验室”的一个入口前。  
“嘘，这会儿肯定有法医在值班。”韦德竖起一根手指，“哥需要放倒值班医生才能顺利把尸体搞走。辣妞你需要保持安静。”  
米拉竖起双手拇指表示没问题，韦德就用相当卡通的姿势掂着脚偷偷打开了入口大门，里面充满了消毒水味儿，各种不锈钢台子和工具都很整齐。米拉小心翼翼地跟着，一路还关注着法医办公室——里面的值班医生好像在听音乐，后脑勺对着他们。以及还有一个问题就是这法医实验室养了好多老鼠……估计是在做什么病理实验。  
韦德溜到了存放尸体的冰柜那里，找到了正确的号码拉开柜门：“艹！”  
本来以为会看到具需要马赛克的尸体的米拉（还被冷气冻得开始抖抖抖）：“送走了？”  
冰柜里是空的，毛都没有。韦德立刻放弃了“偷偷潜入”画风迅速冲到了法医办公室那边咣咣咣敲门：“嘿！！！”  
值班法医是个年轻小伙还留着一把胡子，摘下耳机扭头看到他们：“你们怎么进来的？！还有你是——”  
“对就是哥，哥是过来找19号尸体的，”韦德把手机里的文件怼到了法医脸上，“难道你被你那个超级白的同事吃掉了脑子吗19号尸体哪去了！不然哥就要把你戳个对穿！”  
米拉站得稍微远了点假装自己不存在，就看韦德对法医大声哔哔（还拔出一把刀对着法医的喉咙）。  
“等……等等我要看一下记录。”法医战战兢兢地开始翻文件们，“10号……23号……19号……啊哈，今天下午被拉走安葬了，我得说这个死者的死因有点奇怪而且还缺失了一些内脏和眼球……”  
“是缺失了‘一些’？”米拉插嘴。  
法医这才从被戳的威胁中分心发现了米拉，把手里的法医报告递了过来。  
当然了这到手就是汉化版本，免去了米拉不认识一大堆英文专业单词的苦逼。米拉翻到尸体被送来的情况：大概刚死亡不到3小时就被送到法医尸检这里了，死者失去了一只眼球，另一只眼球被戳破了，眼内液体没啥剩下，内脏缺失了心肝脾肺肾胰腺之类，但从胃到肠子全都没被拿走，还有血液也被抽空了大半——她把报告给韦德看：“你瞧他还没被掏空，可能是凶手打算掏空尸体的时候被打断了。”  
“那么阿内想找到的这个尸体就很重要了很可能会提取出X试剂！”韦德头上冒出了一个小灯泡还点亮了。  
“什么X试……”法医刚迷惑不解就又被刀尖给逼到消音。  
米拉翻到报告后面找到了登记去安葬的墓地，拍下了照片。韦德把刀刀收回刀鞘里，法医小哥终于松了一口气：“你们俩不能就这样直接闯进法医办公室来讨要尸体——”  
这时大门被推开了，抱着一盒子不知道是什么东西的一个纯白发妹子看到韦德米拉和自己的同事正在对峙：“……Cosplay？”  
“哥是死侍本人哟。”  
“你不能随便乱闯法医实验室。”妹子非常严肃地说。  
“哥马上就带着小伙伴走唷~”  
米拉对着这位法医妹子满脑子眼熟总觉得在哪里见过……可能是之前看过的剧什么的，不过不管了能顺利找到线索就行。好在死侍就是一个瞎几把搞事的日常画风所以大家似乎都对他有点儿宽容，在说教了一番后韦德受不了了就拽着米拉跑路，深夜街上没什么店铺，米拉叹了口气，抱怨国外的晚上比较无聊没有夜市可逛。  
“其实也不算真的很无聊，虽然在国内我也不会晚上出来逛街就是了。”米拉看着大部分店铺都关着门，“但是如果晚上能有各种小吃摊和饮品店的话就太好了。”  
“哥也有点饿欸。”韦德的肚子非常给面子地咕噜咕噜了一阵。“不过半夜去墓地总觉得这个同人的走向有点儿吸血鬼了起来。”  
“啊不，我只能想到吸血鬼日记，我就这点通俗爱情狗血剧的观影记录了。”米拉吐槽，前几年我国那边比较流行一种叫盗墓的小说类型，我觉得那基本是‘老祖宗设计机关太厉害了之改编版阿里巴巴和（到处都是机关）四十大盗’。”  
“那不就是探索未知世界的故事？和辣妞你这样掉进多元宇宙也没啥大区别。”韦德在手机上搜附近哪里有24小时餐厅，最好再撸点儿咖啡啥的再去找殡葬馆和墓地。  
“差不多啦，吸血鬼严格来说也就是一个未知社会形态嘛。”米拉耸肩，“就跟星战一样，我总觉得星球大战这种银河系帝制很不科学，你都征服宇宙了还搞帝制，这么落后的制度看着就让人觉得编剧旧瓶装新酒。”  
“小蜘蛛可喜欢星球大战了辣妞你可千万别在他面前吐槽这个。”韦德说，把手机屏幕给她看：“你觉得这个店怎么样半夜还提供百吉饼和煎蛋培根还有冰淇淋！”  
“我看到奶昔了我想要份巧克力的。”米拉戳着手机翻菜单介绍后表示完全OK。“没问题，另外一个吐槽梗我记得就是异形前传了，真是除了法鲨剧情完全不能看……”  
“嚯！哥超懂的！”韦德确定了地点后带她瞬移，这回很凑巧地落在了那家24小时店铺附近，点单时服务生相当紧张，战战兢兢地给他们俩端上吃的后就躲得老远。米拉和韦德在临窗座位里一边吃迟到的晚餐加夜宵一边继续瞎几把闲聊。“哥不能相信到了未来几十年后还有辣么多人相信上帝！上帝就算存在也不会管人类怎么样的，所以她存在不存在根本无所谓啦，就像今天的目标突然受伤，上帝基本就是一个围观路人嘛。”  
“是啊所以普罗米修斯里面的信仰就超扯了，我理解科学家信上帝，爱信不信，不要影响工作就行。把上帝当成自己的探索方向还在遇到未知外星生命时不穿防护罩。”米拉吐槽起当时看的剧情，“那就是超蠢了，不禁使我怀疑起他们的信仰是不是非常站不住脚。”  
“好莱坞编剧们虽然经过罢工之后待遇好了一点但还是很穷的啦，穷逼是没啥议价权的。”韦德摆手，大嚼自己叠出来的鸡蛋培根三明治。“投资方说怎么瞎改就怎么瞎改咯。”  
“难怪近几年电影更屎了啊。”米拉嫌弃脸，“电视剧也没什么看的，穷逼们会因为生计妥协，其实搞艺术除了穷逼还应该有一些不差钱的人玩才行，不然大家都满脑子商业化就没人搞那些更加深刻的东西了。”  
“哥的电影也因为商业化妥协了很多啦。”韦德继续大嚼，“搞文艺不赚钱，经济不行大家就不爱搞那些不赚钱的东西啦。”  
“是这样没错了，”米拉叹气，“反正我也不能改变投资方的脑残程度，只能期望那些搞艺术的能赚钱多点了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Switch的剪纸游戏和Just Dance在B站都可以康到嘻嘻嘻嘻（并不是游戏机安利实际上我自己更喜欢PC单机……各位如果想玩要量荷包和时间而行）  
> *米拉说的“看看这世界上人口最多的两个国家”此梗来自Russell Peters的脱口秀2333  
> *说到自证是看这个贴得来的：《心理控制术：自证》，后面还会写这个.jpg  
> https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404285035258752951  
> *法医实验室就是《我是僵尸》那剧里的实验室。


	48. 透过套路看本质

吃吃喝喝补充了一些能量后韦德看了看手表，差不多已经过了午夜，餐巾纸擦完手指后韦德蹦了起来带着米拉继续跑路——在更低的深夜气温下米拉搓着胳膊。  
“别告诉我我们俩要去殡葬馆搞19号尸体。”米拉满脑子都是下次晚上出来要带一件厚外套。  
“没错哟。”韦德一边看手机导航一边带路，个子高腿又长结果米拉跟着还有点辛苦。“这要是在那些人少的小镇上WIFI基本就没用，运营商根本就不会在那些地方架设信号塔的啦。”  
“资本主义啊。”米拉吐槽，“网络全覆盖，那是一个很大的工程欸。还是我老家比较牛逼。”  
“好了我们到了唷。”韦德停在了一个……呃，看起来是个普通的……街道店铺门前，跟这条街上各种建筑的风格浑然一体。  
米拉眼看着他用手机自带的手电筒照亮招牌：殡葬馆。  
“……我还以为会是那种在墓地附近的……你懂，就是看起来有点阴森的地方。”米拉看着韦德在这殡葬馆正门周围转了转，然后找到了车库入口——果然又是地下车库，看来灵车带着尸体开进地下车库再通过特殊通道进入殡葬馆这个逻辑很说得通，低调也不引人注意。“谁会注意一辆灵车呢？”  
结果这里看起来就像个普通店铺嘛，除了低调一点以外没啥区别。  
“每个人都会死除了哥！”韦德宣布，在车库里找到了一辆加长灵车，这个时间点肯定上面没有人也没有尸体，两人又在车库里的货运电梯旁边找到了殡葬馆的工作人员入口。  
……门没锁。  
“你们美国人心真大。”米拉十分懵逼。  
“好莱坞背景下的美国人心真大。”韦德纠正，“不过哥是加拿大人。”  
“美国人和加拿大人区别在哪？”米拉跟着韦德进入殡葬馆的地下一层——当然都没开灯啦，灯光啪地一按之后就很……像法医实验室？总之是个很安静（废话当然安静了）的环境，不锈钢金属到处都是，冰柜没法医实验室多，还有房间门上贴着“化妆间”的标牌。  
“加拿大人更有礼貌？哥也不知道欸。”韦德说，蹦跶向放尸体的冰柜区。米拉搓着胳膊看他拉开一个个冰柜门，拖出滑轨台上的尸体看一眼长啥样，有的尸体被保存得不错还化了妆，估计很快就要送上地面参加葬礼，有的尸体一看就很惨，车祸现场级别，肯定需要大师级的修复技术。  
“啊哈找到了。”米拉在韦德拉出这具尸体时发出了一点声音，尸体倒没惨烈到需要打马赛克，看样子进行了修复，不光闭上的眼睛恢复成了正常的眼皮样子——之前不是说丢了一只眼睛嘛，那看上去会有点不一样，现在尸体的双眼看上去很正常。脖子以下盖着布，除了肩膀的皮肤是青紫色以外，脸到脖子估计都糊了粉底，看上去栩栩如生。  
韦德比对了照片确认这就是19号尸体，“好像来晚了。”他掀开布看了一眼尸体的胸腹，“辣妞你看他的肚子被缝过了。”  
米拉朝盖布下面看了一眼，尸体胸前不光有个Y字缝针痕迹，腹部还有更大的撕裂伤被缝合的痕迹，胸骨估计是断了好几根，总之并没有经常在那种钉着耶稣的十字架模型上看到的“人体肋骨”形状，胸腹都深深地凹陷下去，凹陷得一看就不合逻辑。  
“大概剩下的内脏什么的也被掏空了，”米拉看了一眼就让他把布盖上了，“尸体颜色真奇怪。”  
“都是这样的啦。”韦德啪啪啪给电索发短信，这回电索倒没有第一时间回复，韦德无聊地等着下一步指示。米拉因为周围的冰柜需要保存尸体所以一直觉得这地方冷得不行，可能是刚刚喝过冰巧克力奶昔的缘故，这会儿居然有点肚子疼。  
“草，韦德，我觉得我需要上个厕所。”米拉申请，四处看这地下殡葬馆哪里有厕所。  
“去吧去吧，保持联络！”韦德挥手。  
厕所门上好歹还是有标识的，无性别单人间，离冰柜区也有点距离就没那么冷，米拉搓着胳膊进去释放内存后终于舒坦了，在马桶上回韦德的短信：电索说我们得连体婴但是上厕所就不算了欸  
韦德：哥可以上女厕所！  
米拉：你会被打出去……  
韦德：这里只有尸体  
米拉：……所以说尸体不会把你打出去  
韦德：盒子们也这么觉得  
韦德：好了哥现在在厕所外面了  
韦德：哥觉得哥像那种把鼻子伸进厕所的猫猫狗狗养宠物的人都超懂这个梗的  
米拉：油管上那些围观主人上厕所的猫猫狗狗吗救命  
米拉洗了手，厕所里充满了超多消毒剂的味道——毕竟这里是需要搞搞尸体的殡葬馆所以消毒剂浓度MAX——突然韦德猛拉开厕所门冲了进来。米拉震惊度瞬间MAX，刚想“操！”上一句问这是什么情况韦德就一把捂住她的嘴，并且把门虚掩上。  
幸亏我已经穿上了裤子不然读者们就要看到NC-25场景了好吗！米拉在手机上打出句子给他看，韦德撇嘴（在头套下也能看出在撇嘴）撤回了手，在手机上无声地输入回来：哥听到有人来了！！！  
……感叹号X3，毕竟是个X试剂改造过的侍，这可以理解，紧急情况下完全可以闯进里面有人的厕所，没毛病。  
米拉满脑子吐槽弹幕，在手机短信上敲出“这种时候我就希望我也有白盒子和黄盒子来展现我内心的吐槽”，韦德耸肩，敲出回复“盒子们经常很烦人的啦不过偶尔还是能给出疯狂的人生建议”。  
一人一侍挤在这单人厕所间里，只有一个马桶和一个洗手池的空间相当狭窄，韦德还全副武装米拉还背了装备包，这就更挤。关掉外面的灯和厕所灯加上门还没关严，韦德把下巴搁在米拉头顶上两人差不多就跟《疯狂动物城》里潜入医院的兔朱迪和狐尼克一个姿势，偷偷关注厕所外面的情况。  
很快这“门没锁”的殡葬馆就又被人潜入了，这次进来的这个人个子不高，身边还飞着一只类似魔法生物的小东西，总之肯定不是鸟，毕竟自然界只有蜂鸟才能空中悬停，谁知道那是啥魔法生物。  
殡葬馆的灯光啪地又被打开了，米拉和韦德悄悄举起手机转到摄像模式——这个操作更加疯狂动物城梗了——并且两人都往后缩了更多给手机留出空间（顺带隐藏自己）。  
手机摄像头聚焦了一会儿后屏幕上出现了一个戴着兜帽的小个子，衣服挺紧身的所以米拉韦德都能看得出是个妹子，按米拉对于人体身高体型的估算（服装设计基本技能嘛）这姑娘大概一米六上下，甚至可能不到一米六。兜帽下是浓密的及腰长发绑了俩麻花辫，脸没看清不过大概还挺精致的。动起来身型轻盈，手里是某种能量光团啥的反正也看不懂。  
……等一下这个人设？长得很女主角？矮个子甜美乖巧萝莉？自带能量？  
这不就是之前疯狂吐槽的那个叫“奥菲莉娅”的女主人设？！  
米拉戳戳韦德，韦德在昏暗中竖起拇指表示“哥知道有情况”，可惜此刻他们不能说话。  
手机摄像头小心地跟随女主角到处戳戳碰碰，然后女主角靠近了存尸体的冰柜……  
米拉：我怎么就一点都不意外呢。  
韦德：表情包.jpg  
黄盒子：=_=  
白盒子：=_=  
虽然还没确定对方是不是叫奥菲莉娅不过已经80%可以肯定就是那个谁，但是看到女主角干了一样的事情后还是有点好笑的。  
接着女主角找到了19号尸体，仔细检查了一番后还用手中凝聚的能量探查了一下尸体内部，似乎确定了什么，找了个尸体袋（附近柜子里居然真的有）把尸体装上，用能量裹着一路把尸体漂移走了。  
全程米拉和韦德都没出声，等女主角开溜两人才从厕所里出来。  
“嘿呀刚刚真的是超惊险？”韦德吐槽。  
“你这个疑问的尾音几个意思。”米拉吐槽回去。  
没想到女主角也在调查19号，看来这剧情线是重叠了。黄盒子说。  
那咱们接下来是干还是不干？白盒子说。  
“没钱就不干。”韦德下决定，“有钱的话只要女主角那边给差不多的薪水咱们就不干。”  
“我同意。”米拉把刚刚偷拍的视频给保存了。“韦德你是被雇来干活的，又不是我们自愿来看尸体对不对，要是没这工作的话你会干嘛？”  
“在窝里吃吃喝喝打游戏。”韦德一秒回答，调整了瞬移腰带后和米拉一起瞬移回了X学院……的建筑外某个墙角。  
“我也差不多啦。”米拉同意，“除非没钱才接单？”  
韦德：点头.gif  
这会儿深夜冷风仍然嗖嗖地刮着，韦德发了个短信给电索又转发给了镭射眼金刚狼，告知他们这活儿被女主角搞定了。在X学院这个巨型豪宅的墙边冷风刮得米拉抖了几抖，打了个巨大的喷嚏。  
“嘶我觉得我要感冒，回去我要磕点热巧克力。”米拉吸着鼻子。  
韦德挪了两步让米拉站在下风口，米拉十分感激，电索倒回了一句时间线有变动，虽然中途这活黄了但是之前的预付款还是会打过来。韦德就带着米拉瞬移回地下室，这回两人降落在床垫上，没栽倒，完美降落。  
“哥要跟傻逼甲方谈谈这个活儿。”韦德又拨了之前打了一大堆钱的甲方号码。  
“我去洗个澡磕点热饮。”米拉卸下双肩包装备窜进了地下室的浴室。  
洗澡花不了多少时间，在哗啦啦的水声中还能听到外面韦德跟甲方的消音哔哔，谈到后面好像又达成了什么协议。米拉头上搭着浴巾在厨房区域搅拌热巧克力，韦德按掉电话：“他们说钱照旧！只要哥把X战警的调查结果发一份给他们就行。”  
“……这是不是有点不太正义？”米拉条件反射地说，然后又想起来韦德的人设就不那么正义。“哦对了你是个反英雄，有钱就行？”  
“有钱就行！”韦德把手机往矮桌上一丢，“哥要棉花糖！”  
“好好好棉花糖。”米拉拉开冰箱拿出一包多彩棉花糖，“粉红还是粉蓝色？”  
“都要。”韦德又打开了超大屏高清晰索尼大法好电视，旁边联网的各种游戏机和一台专门用来在PC端上买游戏投屏到电视上玩的笔电。“哥也去冲个澡。”他蹦跶着过来端走泡了棉花糖的热巧克力去浴室了，米拉过来在电脑和游戏机上找点什么来玩。  
盒子们今晚还挺活跃，米拉瘫进豆袋沙发里感慨“这真特么是天堂般的生活”，盒子们一起附和。  
可不是吗每天吃好吃的东西，睡懒觉，打游戏，谁不想过这样的生活。黄盒子说。  
大部分人工作只是为了赚钱享受啦。白盒子说。人人羡慕有钱人，这不是没有道理的.jpg  
“我可没有那个大志向去拯救世界，果然一点主角命都没有。”米拉捧着热巧克力吸溜出声。“不过如果这个世界被毁灭到‘所有游戏都不让玩’或者‘所有的妹子都必须穿黑袍子’那我就非得拯救一下了，只有世界毁灭的可能性危及我的日常生活，估计我才会正义一下。”她在游戏里面挑来挑去，“要不玩那个没名字的鹅作剧好了。”  
通常也没人会在事情烧到自己脑壳上的时候警觉起来的啦。黄盒子说。  
能够远视的人一般都去努力改变世界了，或者至少大赚特赚。白盒子说。  
“所以超英才是超英，值得尊敬，基本上他们都是牺牲了自己的人生来挽救世界，试图把这世界搞好一点。”米拉吸了两颗棉花糖，“我这种沙雕女配不违法或者不搞点什么影响剧情的事儿就没事，这就是传说中的‘普通人生活’。”  
韦德推开浴室门带出一大堆热雾：“真喜欢普通人生活就不会去干超英的活！”  
“你到底是怎么一边洗澡一边喝热巧克力的。”米拉吐槽。  
“不把杯子塞到花洒下面就OK。”韦德套着件“I am your father”的星战T恤和粉蓝色彩虹小马印花睡裤。“其实要是真的想要过普通人生活也很简单的啦，找个地方重新开始就行，然后在前队友找你的时候拒绝帮忙。”  
“等一等，这个‘以前的老友找上门来于是主角重新出场去拯救世界’不是好莱坞的常见梗吗。”米拉指了指屏幕，韦德比出拇指，又去给自己弄了一杯棉花糖堆尖的热巧克力。于是米拉开始投屏玩鹅作剧。  
“没这些梗就有超多电影无法展开了唷。”韦德把自己摔进豆袋沙发里，在旁边的零食堆中翻吃的。  
“……这倒是欸。”米拉同意，在屏幕上操纵鹅子跑来跑去试图把园丁浇湿。“哈哈哈哈园丁脾气真好这样都不生气。”  
“快把收音机弄旁边吸引他的注意力！”韦德边嚼芝士球边搞事情。  
米拉操纵鹅子蹦跶到旁边，园丁过来试图拿走收音机，双方僵持不下。  
在努力尝试让园丁戴上遮阳帽的时候，韦德的手机又响了，他一边催促米拉让鹅绕过某块菜地去偷三明治一边抓起手机：“死侍热线为您服务。”  
米拉操纵鹅跑来跑去，韦德先是嗯嗯嗯然后又问了几个问题，接着冒出一句“哥收费很贵的哟等会儿给你账号”， 出于好奇米拉听了两句，谈成这笔生意后韦德刚放下手机没两分钟就又响起来了，进了短信还有新的通话，这工作电话连续响了四趟后米拉假装摔手柄：“这特么是啥！订单大爆发吗！我也想整一个搞点钱用？”  
“哥也觉得奇怪，全是想要X试剂资料的。”韦德挠头，抓过另一台笔电开始按手机上收到的各路消息群发自己的银行账号。“不过这活也好办，我们只需要偷偷摸摸搞到X战警们的研究结果就可以群发给这帮反派们了！”  
“有哪些反派？”米拉暂停游戏凑过去看，哥谭嘛邮件来自红罗宾，这倒不意外，红罗宾知道了那整个蝙蝠家也知道了。“嚯这不是莱克斯-卢瑟？”  
“对哒。”韦德正在啪啪啪回邮件开这个一单多卖的价码，“还是他亲自写的邮件勒！”  
“哦豁，这我知道，大都会的超人和他的宿敌。”米拉吐槽，“别说这X试剂的梗搞到最后还得跟超人扯上关系啊。”  
“看作者脑洞咯。”韦德开了一个天文数字，然后又开始回其他反派的邮件：“大部分都是想用X试剂把自己搞出超能力啦。”  
米拉撇嘴，“我觉得这个逻辑跟核武器差不多，大家都有核武器，于是各个国家就可以和平讨论日常了。没有核武器的国家就得被各种暴打。”  
“一般都是先设计了超级英雄然后才设计超级反派的啦。”韦德回了好多封邮件，“不过一开始漫画就是卖给小孩子，所以都是PG-13，然后等小孩子长大，就可以拍点R级片，搞点周边收割一波钱……”  
“我懂了，商业操作。这不就是星球大战……”米拉满脑子弹幕。“反派得跟主角差不多强大，剧情才有冲突……大概。”  
好不容易回完邮件，韦德在沙发里伸懒腰：“这几天哥肯定能搞到一大笔钱，然后我们就可以爽上好一段时间惹辣妞。”  
唯一要干的事就是copy一份X战警那边对X试剂的研究结果。黄盒子说。  
小事，小事。白盒子说。  
“女主角奥菲莉娅在那边，看来我最好全程在地下室安全吐槽。”  
“没错就是这样。”韦德继续嚼芝士球，“辣妞你好像对这种犯罪行为没啥意见欸。”  
米拉：耸肩。  
“我是个成年人了，‘不强迫他人做事情’是个基本准则啦。”米拉继续操控鹅捉弄园丁，“我觉得这个世上大部分的人际关系问题都是明着强迫或者暗着威胁别人做出符合自己期望的举动。工作的话倒还行，一个人付出劳动，另一个人付出金钱，至于等不等价交换，就看双方的核武器数量差距？”  
“哥懂！工作之外的人际社交有很多都很奇奇怪怪。”韦德举手，“还有上下级的压迫，权力的差距说到底还是实力的差距，像罗根就会跟镭射眼儿吵架但是年轻变种人学生就算想跟他吵也会被无视掉。”  
“你是说表面上大家还是比较平等，实际上还是有隐藏的弱肉强食？”米拉让鹅拖着一袋花肥到处跑，园丁慢腾腾追了上来。  
“差不多啦。”韦德在旁边戳她要自己玩鹅，米拉就把手柄塞他手里，死侍风格的鹅就有更多奇奇怪怪的操作比如顶着一个瓶子追着园丁跑……  
XXX  
“起来，起来，起来起来起来。”韦德小声逼逼，用手指戳米拉埋在毯子下面的肩膀。  
米拉勉强睁开眼：“……干嘛。”玩了一晚上游戏这会儿还没睡够呢。  
“哥收到一条线报。”韦德把手机举到米拉眼前，刚睡醒米拉还花了几秒钟聚焦眼神……上面有张照片，明显是偷拍的，是X学院里类似实验室的地方，各种检测仪器和线都连在一个身材娇小海藻般及腰长发的可爱妹子身上，这张照片相对清晰多了，还是只能看到妹子大半侧脸。  
“……在亚洲人中这个妹子估计十六七岁到二十岁左右，确实很像某宝的Lolita裙子模特。”米拉辨认了一会儿说，“真是个小美人。”  
韦德滑动屏幕给她看检测报告，汉化的报告说奥菲莉娅身上的超能力确实是来自X试剂，但是好像剂量比较大的样子所以她的超能力发生了变异，于是就是个超强的超能力者。  
“非常女主角命？你给我看这干嘛。”米拉从地下室气垫床撑起上半身，在韦德的手机上戳出时间：“……干，还不到九点，现在不是正在放假？”  
韦德蹲在米拉的气垫床边，蜘蛛侠T恤上面还是涂鸦风格的“死侍亲亲小蜘蛛”，疤疤脸上满脸写着“接下来有好戏看了”：“X试剂的提取物哥得去搞一份。”  
米拉正在读清醒程度的进度条，大概才清醒了60%：“所以你现在把我戳醒是为了干嘛……”她勉强揉着眼睛，试图再清醒一点，“要是让我在电脑这边做后勤你得等我喝点咖啡才行……哈欠。”  
“咖啡煮好啦，”韦德一脸严肃，“哥想知道女主角一般都有什么特殊剧情，鉴于这是个PG-13所以就是单纯的‘剧情’？这个女主角也是个亚洲妹所以还是得看这种同人文的亚洲版总结点经验啦。”  
“……我给你查查吧，”米拉撑坐起来，“你是要现在去搞试剂资料呢还是等我查完了再去搞？”  
“哥打算今天搞完，然后把资料发给那些买家，不过试剂本身就比较难了。”韦德说，“所以哥想让辣妞你在后方边在网上查资料边跟哥说细节。”  
“行，这我可以。”米拉打着哈欠起床。“我来杯咖啡就给你查女主角的金手指……这些玩意儿都叫套路，分分钟给你搞定。”  
半小时后米拉穿着柔软宽松的T恤睡裤，一边磕咖啡一边双开屏幕在网上查国内网文。“你现在就要进入X学院了吗？”  
“没错。”死侍全副武装从正门大摇大摆地进去。“嗨钢力士。”  
“哦韦德，”口音非常毛的钢力士正捧着咖啡杯，“你又来干嘛？”  
“一点小小的X战警消息交换。”韦德蹦跶着往里跑，“怎么我每次来都只能见到那些没什么名气的家伙！都没有几个观众熟悉的X战警！我都还没见过几次X教授！”  
米拉双开的屏幕上一边是小说网站，另一边是韦德肩膀上别着的小摄像头视角：“Yukio！！！Yukio！！！！！！！！”  
粉色头发的Yukio从走廊里某一个房间探出头：“嗨韦德~”  
“嗨Yukio~”韦德挥手手，“来来来哥跟你商量个事情……”他踢踢踏踏冲过了长长的走廊，往房间内看了一眼：“那个负音波啥啥praprapra名字超长的你的女朋友呢？”  
“她去上课啦。”Yukio手里还拿着手机，“我们的课程进度不一样。”  
“好的，来小声地告诉哥，X教授知不知道……”韦德超小声地跟她问了一个学生的名字。  
“知道，”Yukio也小小声地回答，“他正在这里等你。”她在手机屏幕上打出了房间号。  
韦德谢过了她，还从自己的次元口袋里掏出了一叠CD……大概是某个乐队的专辑，Yukio兴高采烈地收下了。  
米拉看着（屏幕上的）韦德视角在X学院巨大且古典又时髦的走廊房间里蹦跶，很快七拐八弯绕到了一个房间编号，先抽出一个死侍贴纸从门缝下塞了进去，等了几秒钟后，门缝打开了，一个外表看起来被奇怪的鳞片覆盖了一半的男生看了看周围确认没人后，放韦德进入房间。  
“好了，只有这一点。”这个变种人男孩取出了非常小的一剂试管，只有6ml。“野兽也只提取了30ml左右，而且这还没有提纯，我是篡改了实验数据才拿到这么点，迟早会被他们发现。”  
“哥觉得X教授默许了这些试剂外漏欸。”韦德小心谨慎地收好了这不纯粹的X试剂提取物，“毕竟，你懂的，你们所有人都在他的脑子里面。”  
“如果教授想的话确实可以脑我们所有人。”男孩耸肩，“我觉得这就跟侦探一样，福尔摩斯不就能根据你身上的蛛丝马迹猜出你经历过什么嘛，区别在于X教授是用脑子直接了解。”  
韦德也耸了耸肩膀，镜头里的画面上下动了动。“那哥走啦？报酬已经打到你的账户里了。”  
“我早上查过账户了。”男孩点头，“谢谢你。”  
“哥从不阻止想独立的小孩追求梦想。”韦德拍了拍他的肩膀，又蹦跶着跑去瞎搞了一番毛子口音的钢力士，在路过某条走廊时碰上了几个学生，跟其中两个击掌——都是外表上异于常人的小孩。米拉在屏幕这一边多少感觉到了差异，外表更普通的变种人学生大多给了韦德有点怀疑还有点警惕的抗拒眼神。  
很快韦德蹦跶到了学院外启动瞬移，这次落地点比较不错，在地下室一块空地上。“咻~”韦德吐出一口气，掏出手机拍了张6ml的X试剂试管照片。“哥现在要拍卖它了，先给那几个钱最多的反派看看。”  
他掀起头罩（于是头顶就是一个颇为滑稽的头套帽子）把照片传进电脑，开始啪啪啪联络几个钱最多的反派——首先就是万磁王那边，然后是同样钱很多的莱克斯-卢瑟，最后是红罗宾。米拉端着咖啡杯挪到旁边看韦德三开聊天窗口跟对方讨价还价，卢瑟和红罗宾给出的价码都很高，万磁王……好像没啥钱，但是韦德说给他来个3ml只要他那边能搞个实验室做实验就行。  
“给万磁王3ml是因为这是X试剂吗？”米拉还给韦德拿了零食充当午餐（今天忙嘛都懒得做饭）韦德边吃边回消息。“X战警副本嘛，肯定是万磁王优先，毕竟X战警剧情线——哥是说所有的剧情线最后都会回到万磁王和X教授的理念不同啦。”  
“也就是说最后都是回到教授和老万的对话上，”米拉捧着咖啡杯，“我懂，虽然漫画里万磁王搬走了5亿纳粹黄金储备，不过那么大的储备也很难藏起来……所以电影里万磁王没那么有钱我还是比较理解的。”  
重要的部分先给万磁王留一份，剩下的就是围观他们嘴炮就行。黄盒子说。  
之前漫威还为了卖玩具打官司争辩说变种人不算人类，这样可以降低税，所以就再也不能在电影里搞变种人人权宣言惹。白盒子说。  
“辣鸡漫威毁我青春败我钱财？”米拉吐槽。“还瞎搞人设，复联4强行合家欢我不信啊！”  
“辣鸡漫威瞎卖版权，现在又把各种版权收回来了。”韦德跟万磁王敲定了见面的时间地点，“所以快银和猩红女巫又可以认爸爸啦。”  
“你也终于可以和小蜘蛛同框啦。”米拉拍他肩膀。“那这6ml我们还得分成三份，万磁王3ml，卢瑟1ml，红罗宾1ml？最后的1ml你打算怎么办？”  
“黑市竞拍。”韦德又跟大都会还有哥谭订下时间地点。“好，接下来咱们就要来进行科学小实验~~~~无菌分离X试剂，哥这里没有实验室，咱们去复仇者那边借一下。”  
米拉皱眉：“……这是X战警副本欸，不能因为漫威刚刚瞎几把收购回了版权就认为这俩是一家，牌皇都流产不拍了好吗！！！还有你的死侍3！都变X特攻队了！”  
“但这两边总会有互动！”韦德叹气，满脸都写着沮丧，“肯定是避不开的啦！但是哥有好基友鲍勃！”  
“哦豁，你的九头蛇小伙伴，快快快。”米拉对鲍勃大兄弟早有耳闻，这个加入九头蛇只为混医保和养老的大兄弟还挺实际的，每天喊喊口号干点分配的任务就差不多了混日子到下班。“在哪上班不是上呢，反正都是社畜。有时候我觉得普通人都没有加入组织的人混得好。”  
韦德拿起手机发了短消息说要借一下九头蛇的医学实验室，当然了这种“借用”他也会给鲍勃一些钱，互惠互利，人间喜剧.jpg  
“今晚哥就去分离X试剂，辣妞我们可能最近都得昼夜颠倒。”韦德找了个食品密封袋抽干里面的空气，把X试剂封好以防半路洒出来（虽然这只是个塑料试管但还是有可能封盖漏一点）。“接下来咱们该继续健身，不然遇到危险就又没法跑路了。”  
“那就继续舞力全开。”米拉跑去调电视，“电索是不是还没解禁这个连体状态？”  
“哥今天没看到阿内欸。”  
“哦对，”今天在摄像头同步围观吃瓜的时候米拉也没看到电索，“他可能又穿越去拯救世界了。你也没看到女主角。”  
“嘘，哥不能表现出自己知道女主角的事情，破坏别的作者套路那哥就得早早下线了。”韦德竖起一根手指，开始脱身上的死侍装备换上日常衣物。“只要我们走完自己的剧情部分，剩下的就可以躺着在家看他们拯救世界！”  
“我懂我懂，”米拉开了游戏，“这次选个沙雕歌好了。”  
两人跳了一会儿劲歌金曲，韦德的手机又双叒叕响了。  
“你最近真是订单大爆发啊韦德。”米拉看他回短信。“又是啥情况。”  
韦德皱眉：“那个被我们俩现场实习救援的家伙挂了。”  
“……那个连带他女朋友一起瞬移的？”  
“对。”韦德挠头，“看来这X试剂是从那个倒霉蛋身上提取出来的，而女主角也被提取了一点，现在在X学院的重症监护室治疗。”  
“……按女主光环她肯定有金手指的啦。”米拉一听就懂，“而且这种躺床养病的时候，往往就是一些感情戏的发生点，她有啥CP都会在这时候探病，我猜。”  
“哥记得辣妞你上午说要查网络小说的套路？”韦德说，“接下来会发生啥？美国这边网络小说就不太行，大多还是同人文比较多。”  
“那是因为你们这里出版很容易好吗，我那儿出版作品可麻烦了。”米拉打开了一堆存好的网页，“网文这些故事都是有套路的，我那祖国的网文现在就是快速消费的商品之一，类似于影视公司拍的圈钱续集你懂的，比如速度与激情……”  
“不过现在影视剧什么的也是在搞大投入大产出圈钱欸，但还是有权力的游戏——除了烂尾的傻逼编剧而且原作比较牛逼，哥还在等杀死伊芙第三季。”韦德说，“难道网文没啥精品吗？”  
“非常少，可能有个几百万几千万的文吧，精品很少，主要是基础体量太大了，写网文成本也比较低，这就意味着只要你会说话就能写网文。”米拉给他看网文套路总结，“有台电脑，或者你手机下个语音输入软件就可以写文了，现在语音辨识率还挺高的。搞影视剧成本就很大，所以垃圾剧本一开始就会被删掉了，网文的垃圾都还在网上活着呢。”  
“嘴动输入确实比手动输入要快。”韦德点头，“哥之前看过翻译的Wuxia world，读起来主角智商正常多了。”说着他还小声哔哔了一句，“其实美国队长那样的正义化身在这边就过于政治正确了，不过漫画是在二战时诞生的所以也就随便啦。”  
“……我觉得美队不是正义的化身啊。”米拉好笑地指出，“队长可是在豆芽时期就敢伪造身份证参军，后来还擅离职守去救巴基呢。倒不如说他在执行自己的标准，只不过他的标准比一般人对于正义的要求更高。”  
“噫队长是巴基的，回到网文上，”韦德抓起零食继续咀嚼，“套路！跟哥说说套路！”  
“是这样，网文跟影视剧的套路是一样的。”米拉一边开网页给他举例子一边尽量简短地解释。“主角要陷入危机，或者各种冲突里面，然后主角要去解决问题，故事结束。”她抓了一把韦德的零食，“套路就是，主角这个邱森万（chosen one/被选中的天选之子）得到了朋友或者家人的帮助，或者自己解决问题，这是正常剧情。但超英片，包括这类同人，主角就会有一个甘道夫，或者某种邪恶力量，或者像你那样的山寨史密斯。”  
“喔，也就是说，主角得到了一个RPG游戏的导师帮助——这差不多就是美国队长他们，沙赞那个小孩也差不多。或者突然得到了某种神秘力量——毒液或者天生就是变种人。”韦德嚼得腮帮鼓起，“哥这样的就相当于反派突然朝你脸上砸了一坨X试剂超能力。”  
“对，然后就是主角遇到危机，解决危机，故事结束。”米拉说，“按你们好莱坞这边的一般剧情走向，会被进度条出卖，就像我看破案剧一般在第30分钟左右能搞定真凶，因为你们一集剧就只有40分钟上下。在网文——包括同人文也是一样的。”她耸肩，“虽然我觉得同人文不算原创就是了，毕竟你是拿原作最精彩的人设和人际关系和大致背景搞事情，写得再有创意也没版权的，除非原作官方同意或者作者死了五十年。”  
“同人当然没啥版权啦，又不是原创。”韦德耸肩，“哥看到那些中文的网文翻译过来都超级长，然后哥就没耐心看了。”  
“这跟超长美剧是一样的，网文作者差不多每天都得更新一定的字数，要在这一定的字数里解释前面埋下的隐情，塑造角色形象，为后面的故事埋下伏笔。拍电视剧也一样。”米拉说，“要让这么长的网文存在下去，就需要写得精彩到读者愿意付钱，也就是观众订阅这一季的剧，你懂的。”  
“哥懂。”韦德点头，“哥知道作者没拿这个同人赚钱。”  
“一般这些网文的女主角也是差不多的，”米拉解释，“我看到好多都是女主角自带某种超能力，或者一穿越就得到了某个导师朝她脸上怼的一个超能力，接下来要么就是女主角去寻找这个超能力的起源，或者因为这个超能力惹出一系列的麻烦……”  
“这么看来奥菲莉娅也差不多。”韦德耸肩，“然后就是好莱坞套路：冲突！解决冲突！主角遇到危险再解决问题！”  
“然后顺便跟一个或者几个超级英雄谈个恋爱。”米拉同意，“奥菲莉娅现在应该进行到感情线了，你看她都受伤了嘛，不管她和她的CP是处于暧昧期还是表白后，这会儿肯定都是感情线。”  
“辣妞你这个同人的剧情套路也差不多啊。”韦德给了她一个“同情地拍肩”。“除了你没有超能力。”  
米拉摊手：“我能怎么办我也很无奈啊。不过在感情线这段时间女主角应该不会触发点什么会搞死我这种配角的剧情点。”  
“这倒没错。”韦德十分赞同，“今晚正适合我们去九头蛇基地学习科学。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *未命名的鹅游戏aka鹅作剧：Untitled Goose Game。估计大家看网友云玩已经很熟了，PC/Mac/Switch咯。  
> *关于万磁王与X教授的理念不同，看B站的5130041  
> *网文这个对外输出可以看知乎问题39273810


	49. 交错剧情中的认知偏差

“我觉得我跟你去九头蛇基地会嗝屁。”米拉严肃脸。  
“哥也觉得，但这时候大部分九头蛇都下班啦。”韦德怂恿，“鲍勃会给我们开后门哒。”  
如果周围都没人的话那还是比较安全的。黄盒子犹犹豫豫。  
这是FLAG！！！白盒子咆哮。  
“……阿内说过咱们还得连体婴？”韦德撅起嘴。  
“……你这个表情就很像瑞安雷诺兹了啊这是犯规。”米拉“噫”了一声作为回答。“所以……？有什么防弹衣之类的玩意儿，让我能穿上吗？”  
这倒是有，韦德翻出了防弹衣甚至还找出了个防弹头盔，最后米拉穿得像个陆战队员，背包比之前重了一倍。  
“好重，难怪军人们体力都辣么好。”米拉抱怨了两句，戴上护目镜，这还是个卡在头盔上的夜视版护目镜，可贵了。“这衣服的重量可能导致我跟不上你的跑步速度。”  
“哥没问题啦。”韦德不在意地摆了摆手，启动瞬移。  
落脚点看起来是个化工厂，还是军事基地级别，巡逻人员不少。一人一侍落在了离基地大概半英里的地儿，美国这破大陆有一个特别充满槽点的地方就是很多地方平坦得没啥遮蔽物，于是他们俩的突然出现特别显眼——幸好现在是晚上。  
两只都趴在荒草地上战术隐蔽。韦德掏出一个夜视望远镜看了看基地里的巡逻情况，又掏出手机拨给鲍勃大兄弟：“嘿呀鲍勃，哥到了唷。”  
“还没换班，等会儿走17号出口进来。”鲍勃大兄弟小声回答，“你真搞到了X试剂？”  
“哥当然搞到了，就是量很少。”韦德回答，冷风正在嗖嗖刮着，米拉恨不得掏出个口罩遮住被风沙吹得有点疼的下半张脸，只能用戴着手套的手捂着。“九头蛇到现在都还没搞到？你们才是漫画里最早搞人体实验的那一拨欸！”  
“我又不是九头蛇的头头，”鲍勃抱怨，“一开始不都是在瞎搞宇宙魔方？就跟现在搞核能一样，正义那一方也在瞎搞自己不懂的能量。”  
“哥懂，还要多久？哥今天带了个妹子过来参观唷。”韦德抱怨回去，“实验室里最好安排几个懂这玩意儿的科学家，哥要是一不小心弄出爆炸就都是你的错。”  
“干，我当然懂了好吗！我的大女儿想上音乐学院但是我特么没钱给她买乐器，现在乐器都【——】贵！”  
“音乐学院学费也超贵，还有小孩的牙套钱也涨价了。”韦德跟鲍勃叨叨叨，米拉对着基地那里找了半天才找到17号入口，都这个时间点了，还不时有军用吉普运东西进去。  
在夜风里冻了差不多四十分钟后鲍勃终于表示可以进来了，有瞬移自然就用不着电影里那种藏在车里混进去的招数，鲍勃发了个定位点过来，韦德调整瞬移腰带降落后偏移不大，落地点是一条走廊。  
“嗨~”韦德冲走廊上的监控摄像头挥手，“哥今天是你们这边的哟~”  
米拉也很淡定：“不知为什么我现在一点也不紧张。”  
鲍勃从走廊某扇门里探出脑袋，“嘘！快过来！”他冲两人招手。韦德和米拉颠颠地跑过去（顺带一提室内暖气充足，米拉立刻热出一身汗）  
黄盒子：今晚看起来简直就像公司里跨部门合作欸！  
白盒子：可不是嘛。  
黄盒子：还是那种在水泥大楼格子间里面的合作，员工A拿着一份表格跑去找员工B……  
白盒子：然后员工们得到了许可报告后等待上级拨款进行实际操作……  
那扇门是个货运电梯，空间很大，鲍勃好奇地看了米拉一眼，指了指电梯里的监控：“你最好让监控拍一下脸，实验室可不能随便放人进去，你懂的。”  
米拉把目镜抬高回头盔顶上，让监控拍脸。鲍勃大兄弟也戴着九头蛇那种圆形目镜，看上去有点傻，不过整个人的气场就挺普通的，是那种你走在路上擦肩而过之后完全想不起来对方长什么样的画风。  
“变种人还是人类女盆友？”  
“这是个人类妹子，还不是女朋友哟~”韦德耸肩，一胳膊搭在鲍勃肩膀上。“九头蛇最近怎么样？美国队长应该又捣毁了好几个基地？”  
“现在没那么频繁啦，你知道冬兵那档子破事。”鲍勃开始吐槽，米拉安静如鸡旁听ing。“然后就是那个超级英雄注册法案，X战警打成一团复仇者打成一团，美国队长还死了一趟那破事。”  
“哥知道，超惨的，漫画剧情为了卖钱什么都敢写！”韦德跟着咂嘴吐槽，货运电梯到了，鲍勃带领他们穿过一条宽敞的看起来就很像科学实验室的走廊。  
“实际上还是黑寡妇和冬兵想办法救回了队长，还得加上点儿平行宇宙穿越，事实上还跟我们九头蛇有点关系，你知道九头蛇在死而复生这破事上特别出名嘛。”鲍勃继续叨叨，“因为救回队长涉及了一些平行宇宙，复联4又是斯塔克投钱，估计剧情还得魔改——你知道他在一系列电影里都各种指手画脚还把自己写得特别有牺牲精神，实际上我们都懂。”他冲韦德眨眼，在目镜后面不太明显。  
韦德在头罩上回以眨眼：“金主爸爸嘛，爱怎么搞怎么搞，哥已经看过了复联4唷，肯定要有腥风血雨的网友吐槽。”  
“不奇怪。”鲍勃摊手，把他们领到了一个实验室门前，刷完身份卡后进去了，还在门内被喷了超多消毒喷雾，米拉被呛得连连咳嗽。  
韦德拍拍她的后背，一个脑门很亮还有点儿胖胖的科学家过来小心翼翼地问是不是搞到了X试剂样本，鲍勃指向死侍，韦德看米拉不咳了就掏出小瓶子给他们去实验。一番解释来龙去脉之后科学家把1ml样本稀释开始各种测试。  
米拉用胳膊肘捅了捅韦德：“你不是说要把这最后1ml放在黑市上拍卖？”  
韦德耸肩：“哥没说是100%提纯的欸！”  
“干，这招聪明。”米拉吐槽。一位戴眼镜的科学家凑过来给韦德转账，直接收入两百万，还给米拉韦德泡了咖啡递上零食。  
两人在科学实验室里找了个椅子坐下，鲍勃也挺无聊的，这实验室里六个科学家（还性别均等呢）搞基础测试也得一两小时，于是他们继续瞎几把聊，鲍勃还给米拉看了自己老婆孩子的照片。整个实验室到处都是监控摄像头，米拉也对窃取机密完全没有兴趣，估计监视的九头蛇们也相对放心。  
最终他们玩了好一会儿游戏后，一个满头卷发乱翘的年轻男性科学家把一个稀释后剩下5%浓度的X试剂还给韦德，简单解释了一下初步分析结果：X试剂直接作用于细胞但是在内脏上更明显一点，强化心肝脾肺肾，脊髓和造血干细胞也得到了强化，细胞端粒（也就是能决定细胞寿命的DNA高度重复序列——此段米拉韦德都听得一头雾水）消亡的速度大幅减缓，总之对人体有各种各样的好处。  
“你是说这X试剂确实能让人更年轻强壮？”米拉问。  
“可以这么说，从细胞层面上看，你的每一个细胞都因为X试剂更健康了，整体当然也更强壮。”这个相当年轻估计只有三十出头的男性科学家回答。  
“哥只知道癌细胞不受这种分裂限制。”韦德哔哔起自己的癌症举例，“一般人体细胞分裂一定次数就挂了，哥全身都是癌细胞，可以无限制分裂下去，所以哥就不会死。”  
科学家点头赞同，米拉表示自己的生物差不多都还给老师了勉强听懂了大概，再深就完全不行。  
“同时X试剂还让细胞在多次分裂中产生新变化，简单地说就是变异。”科学家继续解释，“变异对生物来，适应环境的变异就相当于长颈鹿越来越长的脖子，鱼从海洋爬上陆地，数代之后形成了新物种，这就是演化。如果环境变得更恶劣，可能还会退化，演化是没有方向的。”  
米拉表示稍微懂了一点点，“就是说这X试剂如果量变引发质变，被戳试剂的人就差不多会成为变种人？”  
“可以这么解释。”之前那个胖胖的科学家凑过来加入聊天，这位看起来就是天天死磕研究，头顶一根头发都没有。“现在这一点点最多治愈一次感冒，这还只是我们的推断。”  
“哦这可以当万能药来用。”韦德说，“估计还能当兴奋剂！”  
“有利可图啊这玩意儿。”米拉懂了，“很有批量生产卖钱的必要，难怪谁都想要这玩意儿。”  
商议好后续研究报告也要发韦德邮箱一份后，一人一侍收拾收拾准备到化工厂外面的空地上再瞬移跑路。米拉掸掉满身的小饼干碎屑，韦德还悄悄顺走了科学家那堆零食里面的几个果冻。  
“说实话，这跟我想的不一样欸。”米拉在鲍勃领他们俩安全离开实验室时问出口，“我以为你们的交接会伴随着枪林弹雨之类的，结果现在倒有点像商业合作？全程和平得要死，我都做好躲避各种战损的准备了。”她示意自己一身很重的装备制服。  
韦德挠了挠头（罩）：“辣妞你还没正式工作过，其实大家都是这个画风欸。”  
“社畜嘛都这样，伟大工厂中的小螺丝钉。”鲍勃打卡下班，跟其他九头蛇士兵交接后还聊了两句日常，对方看了眼死侍和米拉，只问了句是来干嘛的——知道是过来卖X试剂就放下了戒备，显然韦德这个“在正邪之间反复横跳”的技能让喽啰们见怪不怪。  
米拉暗自分析了一会儿：“商业合作……双方客客气气地坐下来谈生意？只是谈判确实是最好方法，这么想想超英电影里那些打斗就全无必要了。”  
“但是观众喜欢打斗！喜欢飙车！还喜欢爆炸！”韦德说。  
“我也喜欢，只能说电影和生活是不同的？”米拉刚跟着韦德和鲍勃走到化工厂室外（周围还有不少九头蛇在巡逻）空地，准备瞬移了——此刻化工厂另一端突然发出了震耳欲聋的爆炸声。  
“艹！！！”韦德骂道，“这又是谁的果冻培根剧情线在搞事情！！！”鲍勃大兄弟条件反射扯着他们俩就朝17号出口跑。  
米拉下意识用手遮掩以防被波及，好在这化工厂建筑面积相当宽广，爆炸似乎一时半会儿还不会冲到这里来用沙尘糊他们一脸。“什么这不是我们作者瞎几把写的剧情线吗？”  
“肯定不是！”韦德大声哔哔，“估计是别的作者写剧情的平行宇宙跟这条线有点撞车，奥菲莉娅就是一个傻逼例子，快走！”  
一路小跑他们总算到了离17号出口很近的那一片空地，除了守门的九头蛇外不少士兵都去支援爆炸区了。韦德一手抓鲍勃一手抓米拉瞬移出了铁丝网圈出的军事化工厂（基地）范围，立刻回到了空旷的荒野，冷风也挟裹着风沙又糊了米拉一脸沙尘。  
米拉：草。  
鲍勃呸呸呸吐了点沙子，“反正我已经换班了现在基地里发生什么都不关我事，宿舍区离这里还有点距离……韦德？”  
韦德无所谓地耸肩，又带着米拉和鲍勃定位瞬移了一发，这回落脚点偏差不大，大概在另一片有铁丝网圈出来的生活住宅区附近，差点撞上一片荒漠灌木。  
“谢了老兄。”鲍勃跟他们挥手道别，小跑着回去打卡回宿舍睡觉了。  
“这么看九头蛇轮班还挺人性化欸。”米拉感慨。  
“不然怎么招得到人？待遇好才能一直保持砍掉一个头长出一个新的嘛。”韦德调整腰带，把米拉带回豪宅地下室，结果今晚的各种准备都没用上……也是很迷惑。  
卸下一堆装备后米拉跟韦德轮流冲澡，瘫在气垫床上看电视。  
“我还以为九头蛇会像队长期望的那样被一网打尽，”米拉看着韦德点播的喜剧片，笑得差点岔气，“是不是九头蛇还有一些比较OK的研究发明？”  
“九头蛇的研究是受队长和黑寡妇他们监控，一旦要搞点什么人体实验那肯定要被调查。”韦德摊手，“在复仇者搞过几遍之后现在九头蛇的大部分产业都是搞科研，合法的那种，除了名字和喊点口号也没什么问题。”  
“哦，”米拉想了想，“有点像那些企业的傻逼狼性文化，不过看鲍勃应该是有各种保险和养老金，这待遇不错。”  
“这几年需要制造业回流到美国你懂de，”韦德解释，“本地人没工作就没法消费，没工作各种就没钱，没工作的人也会推迟生孩子，然后美国人口就——辣妞你肯定懂。”  
“换我的祖国也一样呗，工作996年轻人根本没空谈恋爱，钱少又买不起房子，没房子就没法安顿下来生孩子，于是大家就不生孩子了。”米拉表示非常理解，“所以九头蛇只要不违法，就是一个良心企业——说真的，哪个企业违法都是傻逼好嘛。企业名字叫什么根本不重要。”  
“哥就是这个意思，所以队长不会管一大堆正常搞科研还挂着九头蛇的名字的企业搞事情。”  
“我觉得X试剂这个问题，完全可以大家来个商业谈判。”米拉吐槽，“大家穿上西装，在一个中立环境里一手交钱一手交货，然后研究出成果再搞研发，不就结了吗？是因为X试剂达到一定浓度就可以创造变种人，让那些人类高管心惊肉跳？”  
“哥觉得也是，能搞商业谈判就用不着子弹，弹药是哥的支出大头。”  
“之前我看到过一个美队3吐槽，不是复联2索科维亚事件导致法案出现嘛你懂。”米拉想起当初上网时看到的一个梗，“政府拍了一叠超级英雄注册法案在桌上，钢铁侠说交给我的律师团队处理，美队3结束。”  
韦德爆笑，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈没错没错，一般这种法案丢给某个人，就算是普通人，也会条件反射叫律师，美国别的不多律师特别多哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
米拉也乐得不行：“没错就是这个意思。按斯塔克企业的日常画风，什么超级英雄的破事儿都有贾维斯筛选，小辣椒帮忙看，还有斯塔克企业整个律师团——什么时候钢铁侠直接就能处理整个团队的破事了，那复仇者联盟就该叫钢铁侠队长。”  
“按照这种正常人的逻辑，律师团队起码可以死磕个一年两年，根本没有电影里那么快速就能签约了！”韦德在气垫床上翻滚，还差点打翻一包薯片。  
“那很多超英电影就不存在了。”米拉表示理解，“因为在真实生活中逻辑不通，只是看个爽罢辽~”  
“不要问超英片的逻辑，问就是量子力学。”韦德趴在一只枕头上，“其实今晚那个九头蛇化工厂爆炸的时候哥差点被拉进另一条剧情线，感觉不像奥菲莉娅那个宇宙的培根？”  
“你被拉进别人的剧情线里，岂不是要走完剧情才能回来继续跟我看电影？”米拉略有怀疑。  
“别人的剧情线少则几小时多则几天，超麻烦的！”韦德哀嚎，“所以哥立刻带着辣妞你和鲍勃跑路了。”  
“理解。”米拉朝他伸手，韦德把顺回来的果冻分给她一个。  
结果他们看电影到最后电视都没关就睡着了。第二天米拉被手机设置的闹钟叫醒，发现电视没关，撑起来四处找遥控器，韦德在旁边裹着一条薄毯子继续打着卡通小呼噜。  
作息规律的结果就是该起床她就能起，地板上到处都是零食碎屑，看起来非常邋遢，需要个彻底清洁……哦遥控器塞在一个空饼干盒子里了。  
米拉在床垫上挪动着，这气垫床翻身时会发出小小的吱嘎吱嘎声，旁边的床垫上韦德的小呼噜停下了，听上去马上就要醒来，坑坑洼洼的疤疤脑袋在枕头上磨蹭看起来还是挺好笑的。米拉摸到遥控器把电视的音量调大一些，切换到日间节目——早间新闻？  
“军事基地XXXX昨晚遭遇不明人士袭击，初步判定是变种人的报复行动，伤亡人数正在统计中，本台将为您持续跟踪报道——”  
韦德揉着眼睛看向电视：“听起来真像纳粹？”  
“人类，一个受不了别人和自己住在同一个地球上的傻逼生物群。”米拉骂完感觉爽了一点，“看来昨晚的另一段果冻培根故事线也是变种人故事线？”  
“哥觉得是，差点就得过去当过场演员了超无聊的，固定台词固定画风，没劲。”韦德撑坐起来，打了个超大的哈欠。  
“确实没劲，要是那边也是PG-13剧情线你连R级台词都不能说欸。”米拉吐槽，爬起来收拾一下气垫床——虽然地下室空间挺大但是气垫床还是蛮占地方，所以白天他们会把气垫床给竖起来靠墙放置，晚上放下来躺平，每隔几天还补点儿气。  
“区别也不是很大啦。”韦德对此颇无所谓，不过早上起床后他得到了大部分男性清晨都会出现的小问题：裤子前端好大一团——掀开毯子就特别明显。  
“噫。”米拉刚好回头，非常不PG-13地凑巧看到了一大团存在感。韦德低头看了眼自己的老伙计，耸耸肩膀，“哥要在浴室多待一会儿唷。”就蹦跶着冲向淋浴间。  
偶尔也打扫打扫卫生，米拉就伴着早间新闻拖出了强力吸尘器开始吸地面的一切碎屑，搞了一阵子后在吸尘器的嗡嗡声中发现韦德手机也在嗡嗡嗡，配乐是首流行歌，不过歌词内容也很R级。  
“韦德！你有电话！不认识的号码！”米拉大声提醒，“你最好搞快一点！”  
正在浴室一边哼歌一边R级的韦德停住了，爆出一连串非常精彩的脏话。  
手机嗡嗡了一阵后停下了，然后再度响了起来，看来韦德的“晨间快落”是注定要被打断了。  
最后韦德胡乱套了条拳击短裤头顶毛巾出来接电话，浑身上下都是疤疤，已经看得非常习惯的米拉打开冰箱看有什么吃的，啊还有剩下的披萨要不塞烤箱来一发吧，还有橙汁，最近是不是蔬菜吃得太少了来点酸奶油西蓝花？  
“剩下的X试剂已经被预定了——开三倍的价？莱克斯卢瑟你惹得起？蝙蝠侠你惹得起？快闭嘴好好在黑市上竞拍你个【——】。”韦德挂上电话，手机上全是短信，他一条条看过去，顺带给米拉解释来龙去脉：“鲍勃说昨晚是个变种人妹子去偷袭九头蛇化工厂，目的是偷走一点最近研发的生化武器，然后为了掩饰炸掉半个化工厂。”  
“这看起来确实和我们的剧情线没关系，可能是被雇佣的？”米拉推测，把披萨塞微波炉问韦德想吃啥，结果还是煎饼，她拿出橱柜里的煎饼粉和枫糖浆。“然后这个锅又扣到变种人头上了，变种人好惨，简直这个年代的中东人，虽然你知道周围的他们不会BOOM但是他们之中确实有人会BOOM所以大家只好为了安全完全避开一切中东人。”  
“不过阿内说奥菲莉娅现在的变种能力还有提升空间，可能也是个omega级别变种人。”韦德啪啪啪回短信，走过来接手米拉的煎饼锅开始给自己做一大叠煎饼，一手继续回短信。“Omega级别就是和X教授万磁王差不多级别啦，还有琴格雷。”  
“我知道，就是超厉害的意思，果然很女主角。”米拉在微波炉边等着披萨热完，端着杯橙汁看他搞煎饼。“阿内有没有透露奥菲莉娅的剧情线，他之前还说过我可能跟她的剧情线有点谜之交集来着。”  
“哥正在问。”韦德又发了几条短信后往一摞煎饼上浇巨多的枫糖浆开始吃，米拉的微波炉披萨也叮完了，两只在地下室的临时厨房柜台边大吃特吃。  
过了一会儿短信才回复，韦德把手机屏幕给米拉看，电索连着发了两条：奥菲莉娅原本的未来是被反派抓住提取X试剂，最后死于一场爆炸。未来改变后她有四个走向：死于九头蛇实验，成为新的九头蛇头目，跟钢铁侠结婚，跟小蜘蛛结婚。  
米拉差点喷出橙汁：“前两个算是反派结局，跟钢铁侠和小蜘蛛结婚几个意思！最近流行磕这俩西皮吗！”  
“很可能唷，”韦德塞了一嘴柔软的煎饼，“辣妞你统计出的那些同人文里粉丝最多的几位超英当然文最多。”  
“我之前还看到跟蝙蝠家结婚的人很多，一点也不奇怪。”米拉吐槽，“不过看年龄钢铁侠简直就是她爸爸，还是小蜘蛛可能性大一点。”  
“哥其实也不是很懂为什么这几位特别受欢迎，可能是电影拍得好？像美国队长和冬兵那样的大部分人默认他们是一对——他们确实是一对儿，文就会少一点儿。”韦德跟着吐槽。  
“复联4之后估计想睡钢铁侠的人会少点儿因为铁椒CP锁了。唉纸片人没人权，我在读者作者那里也是纸片人没错了，CP没法自己选。”米拉挠了挠头，到现在她还没刷牙洗脸就开始吃东西了估计外表非常不OK。“看来奥菲莉娅还是要跟九头蛇杠？杠啥？”  
韦德又问阿内这个女主角在调查啥，结果得知女主角失忆还没恢复，不过这会儿调查X试剂肯定是没跑，鉴于她可能穿越就自带超能力并降落在虐待变种人的精神病院。  
“如果要避开奥菲莉娅的剧情线……怎么躲避？除非我能随时随地知道她在哪儿。”米拉表示这一点令人头秃，“我又不是X教授，没法24小时定位她的位置，像昨晚突然遭遇其他纸片人的剧情线除了跑路也没有任何预警哇。”  
“这确实是个大问题，”韦德挠头，“需要一个定位，还有之前去找尸体也碰上了女主角！”  
“这么频繁的偶遇说明我们双方剧情线高度重合，我可还记得那个说我会被她搞死的时间线。”米拉吃得差不多就去冲晨澡，洗完澡出来发现韦德接手了剩下的清洁工作，地下室还挺干净的，电视上又在播放关于变种人人权的辩论，X教授正在与记者聊天，讲述变种人所受到的不公待遇。  
用毛巾擦着头发，米拉听着X教授语调平和地反驳对方对于变种人危险性的控制权辩论，韦德的手机又响了，这回是鲍勃大兄弟。  
“嘿韦德，今天一打卡就发现出事了！”鲍勃在电话里小声逼逼，“新闻里被压下来了好多，我们今天失踪了两个科学家，在昨晚跟你们聊天的几个人中间！”  
“叛逃？还是感冒请假？”韦德反问。  
“不知道，这帮科学家的住宿地点守卫更森严，通常情况下是不会跑路的。”鲍勃压低声音，“我没法多说，你最好自己过来看一眼，我先挂了。”  
韦德叹了一大口气，“啊艹今天又要搞潜入！哥想打游戏！”说着就栽倒进了一只豆袋沙发里，非常沮丧的样子。  
“太惨了。”米拉也有同感，看来奥菲莉娅这个剧情线不踩过去这事就完结不了。“早点跑完副本早点完事？”  
太没劲了。黄盒子哔哔。  
谁叫我们都是配角。白盒子跟着哔哔。  
“哥还是去看看情况。”韦德在豆袋沙发里瘫了一阵后还是振作了起来，“辣妞你还是当后援好了。”  
米拉当然是没问题，鉴于之前的几次经验还给韦德的装备里塞了点儿巧克力和薯片之类的到时候还能一边围观一边吃零食。  
于是韦德又瞬移回了昨晚的九头蛇化工厂，现场有点惨，化工厂看起来差不多三层楼高但是离昨晚的17号出入口对角线另一端被炸掉了一半，已经用犯罪现场那种黄色胶带围了起来。  
肩膀上带着小摄像头现场直播的韦德吐槽：“九头蛇基地被毁也遵守了基本逻辑，犯罪现场调查的全套操作都有欸！”  
“不能因为对方是坏人就不让调查呗，这是对坏人的歧视！”米拉面对投屏跟着吐槽，“而且九头蛇那一部分洗白的产业就更需要被正名了，犯罪的那部分还是要搞的，就像一个人身上既有好的一面也有坏的一面，没毛病。”  
“非常没毛病。”韦德先去找了鲍勃，鲍勃今天的活儿是给一部分科学家搬运点儿货物（当然不是重要货物了不然鲍勃又是一出事就是炮灰），大致透露了一点昨晚的消息：X试剂实验室操作后进行了数据封存，简称“我们今天对X试剂的实验没做完我们把实验室锁上明天再做”，但是非常凑巧的就是隔壁不知道哪个平行宇宙的同人文时间线拐了过来炸掉了半边化工厂，搞得整个化工厂分出大半人手去抢修现场和救出倒霉炮灰。  
“我懂了，这会儿就有另外的人趁机过来搞事情。”米拉在地下室一起分析。  
“X试剂也是我们这边的重点保护对象，”鲍勃送了一批货后跟韦德乘货运电梯回去接手下一批。“所以还是有很多人盯着实验室，但谁也没想到科学家被护送回住宿区后今天早上发现他们在自己的房间里失踪了。”  
韦德抱怨了一堆脏话，“哥本来这两天打算打死亡搁浅！都是这该死的副本——哥能进去调查不，反正你们不让哥去调查哥最后也能进去，不如我们省点事直接放我进去看看现场完事。”  
鲍勃掏出一张临时ID：“给你搞到了，有几个兄弟会盯着你。”  
“谢了伙计！”韦德拿着ID卡跟着几个九头蛇员工乘车去了几英里外的住宿区，科学家住宿的那片范围守卫非常严格（并不令人意外），员工区隔了几条马路，守卫稍微宽松点儿，科学家区还种了很多热带植物看起来甚至有点迈阿密和墨西哥风，房子都很有情调，设计优雅。  
“九头蛇待遇真不错欸。”米拉在镜头这一端感慨。  
“科学家这片住宿区没放什么研究资料，所有安保措施都是在保证科学家的人身安全。”带韦德刷卡进入园区的九头蛇一个小队长解释，“如果是实验基地那是肯定不会让你带着摄像头进去。”  
为了安全嘛这很好懂。米拉对此也没意见。  
九头蛇拿出一个平板让韦德和米拉看：昨晚两位失踪的科学家住在一处联排公寓里，房间并不相邻，监控摄像里也没有异常，到了半夜才下班的科学家就没拉开过百叶窗，因此从监控外围完全看不出两人是怎么失踪的。  
“初步判定是能够避开监控和红外线扫描的变种人，或者机器人，还可能是瞬移能力的变种人来把两个科学家带走。”九头蛇队员解释，“这事没法找警方调查，一个有老婆孩子，我们隐瞒了消息，另一个是单身。”说着他调出两位失踪科学家的资料，昨晚跟他们唠嗑的那个秃头胖胖，还有那个看上去三十左右头发非常幸运地卷翘浓密的……两个都是男性。  
“这回是男性科学家失踪，那他们就是英雄救美里面的美人儿了~”韦德跟盒子们吐槽，在九头蛇监控下先打开了胖胖的已婚科学家的公寓门。“辣妞看得清楚吗？”  
“很清楚。”米拉在这边屏幕上看到的细节更多，“你看，韦德，厨房区有什么垃圾？”  
满满的垃圾桶顶端是一个爆米花袋子，“这个家伙应该是做了爆米花，估计是打算看Netflix。”垃圾桶周围还有几颗爆米花呢。韦德在这面积不算大的公寓里晃了一圈，客厅的大电视这会儿还开着，自动播放完结了一集权力的游戏，现场没被动过，沙发上有个大面积凹陷，绝对是平常都坐这个位置形成的痕迹。面前矮桌上放着一盆淋了焦糖的爆米花，在米拉的镜头里因为放了一夜看起来都黏糊糊的。  
“这家伙肯定是刚坐下还没来得及吃。”韦德分析，盒子们纷纷附和。“他可能是被突然带走的不过——”他在客厅沙发边绕了一圈，地板上还有被踩扁的沾焦糖的爆米花，也就顺带带出了一点拖鞋脚印的方向——“他正准备吃爆米花看片，但这个嫌疑人突然出现，他下意识地朝窗户这边走了两步，所以会踩到爆米花。窗外就是公寓走廊，看来这个带他瞬移的变种人就降落在这里。”  
九头蛇队员们也点头。  
“没有打斗痕迹。”韦德总结，又跟着九头蛇去了那个三十岁卷发年轻科学家的屋子——这屋子里就有更多痕迹了，电视跟那位中年秃头胖叔一样大，好几个游戏机，打开的吃了大半的披萨盒子，翻倒在地的可乐瓶，可乐在地板上还没干透呢黏糊糊X2，沙发靠垫在地板上（泡了可乐，噫）。还有踢飞的拖鞋，落地的餐巾纸盒，看上去像打翻可乐后餐巾纸盒也打翻了，但却没抽几张来把地板上的可乐擦一擦，也没把瓶子扶起来，一切看上去都非常匆忙来不及收拾。  
“韦德你看他的书架。”米拉在这边镜头移来移去里发现了一个问题，“是不是少了几本书？”  
书架上塞着超满的书和游戏碟，几个缺口特别明显，还有缺口旁边因为拿出一本书or游戏碟盒连带把两侧的东西也稍稍拉出了一点距离，摇摇欲坠的简直就是大写的线索。  
韦德看了一圈又到卧室里看了一眼：“没有其他地方有书和游戏！这个倒霉蛋被抓走的时候还拿了东西！”刚刚那位秃头胖胖科学家的客厅卧室都没有书架，只有几本杂志。  
“盲生你也发现了华点！”米拉在这一边给予鼓励，“来来来靠近点我们来看看丢了啥东西。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *科学家这段哔哔中的“演化”我度娘了一发（写文这天卡墙了上不了WIKI）：   
> 演化又称进化（但不等于进化），在生物学中是指族群里的遗传性状在世代之间的变化。所谓性状则是指基因的表现，这些基因在繁殖过程中，会经由复制而传递到子代。而基因突变会使性状改变，或者产生新的性状，进而造成个体之间的遗传变异。新性状又会因为迁移或是物种之间的水平基因转移，而随著基因在族群中传递。当这些遗传变异受到非随机的自然选择或随机的遗传漂变影响，而在族群中变得较为普遍或稀有时，就表示发生了演化。  
> 自然选择能使有利于生存与繁殖的遗传性状变得更为普遍，并使有害的性状变得更稀有。这是因为带有较有利性状的个体，能将相同的性状转移到更多的下一代。经过了许多世代之后，性状产生了连续、微小且随机的变化，自然选择则挑出了最适合所处环境的变异，使适应得以发生。相对而言，遗传漂变会使性状在族群中的所占比例产生一些随机的变化，来自一些使个体能够成功繁殖的偶然因素。  
> 物种是指一群可以互相进行繁殖行为的个体。当一个物种分离成杂交受到阻碍的不同族群时，再加上突变、遗传漂变，与不同环境对于不同性状的青睐，会使变异逐代累积，进而产生新的物种。生物之间的相似性显示所有已知物种皆是从共同祖先（或是祖先基因池）逐渐分化产生。  
> 以自然选择为基础的演化理论，最早是由查尔斯·达尔文与亚尔佛德·罗素·华莱士所提出，并且在达尔文出版于1959年的书籍《物种起源》中详细阐述。1930年代，达尔文自然选择与孟德尔遗传合而为一，形成了现代综合理论。连结了演化的“单位”（基因）与演化的“机制”（自然选择）。这种有力的解释以及具预测性的理论成文了现代生物学的中心原则，使地球上的生命多样性得以作统一的解释。  
> *“伟大工厂里的小螺丝钉”，梗出自《摩登时代》，嗯，卓别林经典，估计还是有很多人看过的~


	50. 人类没法跟他人感同身受

犯罪现场都被留存了照片所以韦德直接就在书架上翻了起来，抽出一张张游戏碟或者一些杂志——还有【哔——】杂志，韦德翻了两页还夸这个卷毛科学家受害人品味不错。  
杂志里藏不了什么东西，除非夹点纸条，韦德翻了一遍都没有，游戏碟打开了一堆后也发现没啥问题。米拉在屏幕这一端挠头：“看来问题还是出在被带走的那些东西上，他有网购记录吗——我知道美国快递慢得要死要活，但如果他在亚马逊之类的网站上买游戏，肯定是有购买记录。”  
“这个基地是封闭式管理，所有东西都有购买记录，还有他最先带来的行李也全都有记录。”在门边盯着韦德乱翻的一个九头蛇说，再次在平板上调出记录单。“我们已经在查了，事发还不到一天，大部分人还在抢救基地，这边就没几个人手，所以暂时没什么线索。”  
“当反派还得兼职当侦探，你们太难了。”米拉感慨。  
韦德把单子转发给了米拉，米拉这边开了双屏对比架子上的游戏和杂志名字。  
“其实那些侦探大多也没有瞬间得出结论的能力，没错哥说的就是神探夏洛克那个英剧三集片。”韦德翻开枕头床垫，戳破靠垫寻找可能藏东西的地点。“聪明人到处都是，但不仔细查找现场和各种罪证就得出结论那也太不科学了。”  
“我非常理解这个，”米拉一点点核对细节，“他书架上塞得太乱了。我看基本演绎法就觉得他们调查的过程很符合逻辑，要询问受害人家属，询问各种可能知情的路人，翻看超多的文件资料或者超多相关不相关的东西，经常一调查就好多文件得看。有时候还会做一些科学实验，以证明那种犯罪手法是可行的。”她圈出了一个名字，但不确定会不会在剩下的未翻看碟片上出现。“不知道我们后面有没有侦探副本，不过一般这种综英美剧总是要跑一趟英国来着。”  
“那可能要走哈利波特魔法世界或者神夏副本啦。”韦德连盆栽土都翻了，拨开叶子从里面取出了一个迷你摄像头，“你们知道这玩意儿吗？”他举起来给九头蛇看。  
对方戴着目镜所以看不清表情，不过下巴掉了下来：“艹？还真没有，菲利普居然给自己装了个监控摄像？”  
所以这个失踪的卷发小哥科学家叫菲利普。“说不定他录下了被带走的全程录像嘞。”米拉提议，韦德已经从次元口袋里掏出一个笔记本开始连这个摄像头，操作了几下后宣布自己没这个天分又把笔记本递给了九头蛇。  
所以电影里那些连上U盘很快就能入侵电脑的桥段都是骗人的。黄盒子哔哔。  
我们的主业根本就不是黑客好吗！白盒子跟着哔哔。  
九头蛇监督小哥直接就在旁边桌上操作：“这得搞上一会儿。”  
韦德和米拉又一起翻那些碟片，最终确认有两张碟放错了位置，两张碟失踪了——但是韦德又在他的PS4里找到了一张失踪碟，打开电视测试后确认3张都是普通游戏光碟没啥问题。“所以就是那张失踪的游戏？”韦德挠头，“可能被调换了碟片内容。”  
“游戏碟比U盘不起眼多了，普通刻录光盘还能当音乐碟用。”米拉思考着，“别人说不定还会认为这是个宅男，但是优盘嘛，大多用来装资料，或者什么什么机密，更便携，谁看到都觉得比刻录碟有用。”  
九头蛇小哥估计是搞了好几个解码软件，把屏幕转向了韦德。韦德和米拉（通过摄像头）看到了快进的摄像画面：前一个白天这房子是空的，到了晚上下班后菲利普带着盒披萨进门，脱下外套换鞋丢下门卡，啃着披萨在书架上找游戏碟，刚坐下还没开始玩就有一位穿着灰色防护服连同头盔的人突然出现在了起居室一角，菲利普吓了一跳，对方掏出类似枪的武器威胁他，于是菲利普从书架上取出了那张碟片被迫跟着这个人瞬移消失。  
“这个防护服包裹得完全看不出对方是谁欸。”韦德抱怨。  
“除非这是那种自给自足的疯狂科学实验室，”米拉跟着抱怨，“否则这防护服应该……可以……定制的吧？”  
“有道理，”九头蛇小哥点头，“我查查看哪些工厂能提供这类防护装备。”  
“哥随时待命，这次可以给你们打个折。”韦德掏出手机算了一个数字，九头蛇小哥看了后表示没问题。  
“其实……”米拉戳了戳韦德，等对方注意力凑过来时小声说了一句“这个防护服是不是让你想到了复联4的时空穿越？”  
韦德脑袋上亮起了一个小灯泡：“但是细节上不太一样……？要哥说还有点像蚁人2的那个反派设计。”  
“我也觉得有点，要不这两个方向我们都看一看？”米拉小声哔哔，“或许还得联络……”她暗示了一下复仇者联盟的超级英雄们。  
韦德竖起一根拇指，跟九头蛇小哥要了这段监控视频，瞬移回地下室。复制了这段视频后当然要找专业人士来调查，而米拉最多也就网上查查中文资料（因为语言不同所以偶尔能看到点不同消息），韦德本来就是砍砍砍风格完全不是研究高科技的类型，所以他直接把这视频发给了一个邮箱。  
“你发给了哪个复仇者？”米拉收拾了一下各种装备后凑过来看了眼。  
“当然是给美国队长的联络邮箱啦，”韦德发完邮件就不管了，“其他复仇者都觉得哥脑子坏掉了。”  
“因为他们没法打破次元，我懂的。”米拉也对此表示理解，“要不是我知道我现在呆的宇宙不是我自己原来那个世界，我早就放弃了。有些事情当你不明白，你就是没法能够理解别人，人类是不能思想相通的，我们又不是绯红女巫——之后不是要出电视剧版本？”  
“猎鹰与冬兵，旺达与幻视。”韦德这里的各种新闻跟现实世界同步所以唠嗑中米拉总能跟得上进度（再加上作者更新慢，这就导致了现实时间流速比这篇同人里快上太多了）“旺达与幻视感情超好de。”  
“绯红女巫那才叫真正理解别人感同身受，其他人都只能尽量搞搞同理心啦。”米拉吐槽，“说到复仇者我还记得奥菲莉娅这个女主角好像还有CP线是小蜘蛛或者钢铁侠——噫，年龄差喂。”她搓了搓胳膊，“铁罐儿属于小辣椒的话我没意见。”  
“小蜘蛛是她CP的可能性更大。”韦德也满脸不高兴，“小蜘蛛超受同人作者欢迎的！”  
“我自己比较喜欢最早版本的托比虫啦，与时俱进的话荷兰虫现在更符合年轻人的口味。”米拉耸肩，走向冰箱想找点零食吃一吃，刚打开冰箱门就听到电脑发出了邮件提示音，韦德欢呼一声：“队长回信了！”  
她冲回电脑前：“我还没见过这个宇宙里的复仇者呢不知道是不是跟演员长得很像——哇哦队长回邮真快。”  
“队长又不是真的一百多岁，哥觉得被冰冻的七十年不能算。”韦德打开邮件，回邮很短，美国队长表示收到了视频正在研究，需要一点时间分析袭击者的线索，如有消息会告诉他们——另外就是奥菲莉娅在复仇者那边的一些消息。“解冻后队长也没到三十，加上血清提升各种能力，队长学东西超快de~”  
“这我相信。”米拉看到队长在邮件里附上了关于奥菲莉娅的一份神盾局调查报告，一部分信息涂黑了（这也可以理解毕竟韦德是个大嘴巴），大部分细节跟X战警调查出的结果一模一样，不过多了两条危险评价：A，失忆时间段奥菲莉娅做过的事情是未知数，从她的行动模式上看这个外表很软妹的女主角曾经受过严格的格斗与攻击类型训练。  
“就像金刚狼电影里的X-23小狼女。”韦德在旁边哔哔。  
B，奥菲莉娅的超能力并不稳定，初步评级在“高”到“Omega”（就是X教授万磁王琴格雷旺达那类）级别之间，有一份事故报告（又被涂黑了机密细节）而且暂时没有能压制她的方法。  
“如果这个妹子在战场上暴走失控，那就没救了？”米拉推测了一下，神盾局肯定对所有超英的战斗力有一份评估报告，紧急情况下必须要有能够压制住他们的手段，比如Hulk绿大个儿就需要超大号机器人对打。“很有主角命。说不定到最后就得她来拯救世界，然后完成她的果冻培根剧情线。”  
“等她自己的剧情线完成就会从这些宇宙中被删除的啦，”韦德耸肩，“在所有人的记忆里这些男主角女主角都不再存在，只有像哥这样或者阿内那样的能记住一点点，他们人太多了其实也没必要记住。”  
“只要知道这个世界三天两头会陷入毁灭般的危机就行了。”米拉赞同，“那我们还是等队长那边的调查报告吧，反正队长天天盯着九头蛇。”  
XXX  
两份调查报告差不多是同时送达的，来自美国队长的那份找出了那身防护服的来源，确实跟蚁人的变大变小有关系，几乎是同一家防护服定制厂商了，而九头蛇的那份找出了这种瞬移能量跟魔法有关——这种问题就得找奇异博士。  
“所以这是个X战警和漫威副本的联动？本来就是一家的版权。”米拉一手撑着椅背看韦德敲回复。  
“X战警线估计更重要点儿，”韦德难得严肃脸，“之前我们一直在追查X试剂，说不定游戏盘里刻录的就是X试剂配方。”  
“那菲利普不就是那个倒霉蛋？”米拉挠头，“我可还记着阿内说‘我会因为某些原因被奥菲莉娅划到反派阵营，死于某个地下室’，好像是杀死了那个发明X试剂的眼镜宅男。”  
韦德指了指菲利普房间监控截图里的眼镜盒——米拉叹了口气：“麻烦大了，我为什么要杀人？我跟他又没有利益冲突。”  
“哥也不知道。”韦德表示有点儿困扰，“作者没写详细大纲，这就没法预测作者的脑回路。”  
“我都不知道是该夸作者脑回路比较神奇，还是该骂作者写文随心所欲。”米拉吐槽，“看来接下来的剧情线里我必将再次见到菲利普。”  
“配角啦辣妞。”韦德伸了个懒腰，“在关键剧情节点出现之前，我们都没法预测，变种人也没办法，可能只有奇异博士能看到一点未来。”  
黄盒子哔哔：这就跟一场大战前的最后一点等待时间那样很无聊，但是你就是会知道接下来要发生什么事。  
白盒子难得正经：这超无聊，我们的命运是掌控在编剧和画师手里的。  
“如果碰到个糟糕的画师，还会把我们都画得很丑。”米拉叹气。“这就相当于一场奇怪的战役？我暂时想不到别的形容了，开战前的最后一点寂静，大概就是这样。”  
等待，非常无聊又令人神经紧张。米拉跟韦德继续打游戏——都没怎么用心，随便打了打，死了无数次，又看了两部动作喜剧（“谁会不喜欢动作片加嘴炮呢”韦德这么说）结果一直到当天晚上都没有发生任何事，一人一侍无聊到去睡了，第二天也没发生任何事。  
“所以你们那边调查得怎么样？”韦德在跟九头蛇小哥电话哔哔，全程共放，米拉旁听。  
“Shit，这帮变种人。”九头蛇小哥也在哔哔，“这回这破事跟复仇者没什么关系，全是那X试剂的错，听说那个配方不完整，就跟之前把你搞成这样的X试剂差不多，有缺陷，但是剂量很低的时候对人体没什么伤害，不知道哪个混球觉得这玩意儿有利可图就搞走了配方当成兴奋剂卖。”对面还有点嘈杂，听上去挺混乱，估计九头蛇忙疯了。“我们又双叒叕出了内鬼，闭嘴千万别说‘我早告诉你了’这种事。”  
“哥早就告诉你们了。”韦德照说不误，“反派就是总会出各种各样的差错所以才会成为反派嘛！”  
“非常成王败寇啊。”米拉跟着吐槽，“这么想想反派也真的是超惨了，好不容易搞投资搞科研要出成果了，失败了不光得自己承担后果还会被骂，都没有人心疼他们先期的投入什么的。”她在旁边豆袋沙发里撑着脸，“这不就相当于冷战时期，苏联先送人上太空，美国杠起来直接登月嘛。我都替这帮搞科研的觉得累。”  
“研发就是这么倒霉，”九头蛇小哥居然还能在那边秒懂，“所以我就老老实实当个打手，最多当个小头目，我宁愿去对付那些物理伤害，超能力？算了算了。”  
“我懂，我在韦德这边每次看到超能力者都有点儿抖。”米拉表示同意，韦德看过来的眼神还有点困惑，“虽然我这种普通人打不过那些超能力者，不过我可以尽力去打，要是那些超能力反派想要干掉我——”韦德非常期待地凑过来等着米拉的答案，米拉被逗笑了，“那就是‘我能干这个一整天’了。”  
对面九头蛇小哥发出一阵抱怨的噪音，“【——】！我必须得说你这句话说的对，超能力者？杠他X的，打不过也得打，普通人不会屈服于暴力！”然后是一句小声逼逼，“没想到在这种讨论里还是美国队长那句话最合适。”  
“所以那才是美国队长嘛。”米拉跟着哔哔，韦德在旁边叉腰：“哥是不是该走开把空间都留给你们两个调情？哥嫉妒了！辣妞你跟九头蛇聊得这么开心为什么不聊一聊哥！”然后开始满地打滚.gif  
“抱歉啊现在还在剧情副本里，我们都是走剧情的工具人哈哈哈。”米拉吐槽，结束了跟九头蛇交流信息的这个电话。“话说X战警那边搞这个试剂这么多天了怎么都没个消息？要知道美国队长那边可是反馈更快欸。”  
韦德停住了在地板上蹬腿：“……没错？”他立刻从地上蹦了起来，抓起手机开始拨号。  
一分钟后那边自动挂断了。  
在一连串脏话之后韦德又拨了个号码，这回被接起来了：“嘿阿内——”  
对面充满了各种爆炸，还有尖叫和建筑物倒塌的声响，一听就是正在正邪对战。韦德对此耸耸肩膀，反正他们又不是对方剧情线中的配角，“阿内你们那边又出了什么事需要哥帮忙吗哥可以打个折？”  
“韦德！”电索那边听上去似乎在咬牙切齿。“是奥菲莉娅！”  
哦那个女主角。米拉跟韦德一起翻了个白眼。  
“软妹主角剧情线？她跟谁组了CP？别告诉哥是金刚狼，罗根配她的年龄差有点大惹。”  
对面又一阵听上去就很惨的爆炸倒塌声响，“她在影响之后的世界走向，”电索喘着气似乎还开了好几枪，“变种人会因为她这段时间的能量波动遭受重创，时间线正在变化，我得等她稳定下来才能确定未来走向。”  
“等女主角的问题解决之后记得告诉哥？”韦德简单回了这么一句就结束了电话，跟之前的话唠完全相反。米拉有点好奇：“奥菲莉娅那边是不是有点麻烦？”  
“绝对是。”韦德丢开手机，倒回豆袋沙发里。“哥以前也误入过一堆同人文剧情线，超超超无聊！女主角说不定要经历一阵无法自控的能量不稳定时期，然后在这个不稳定时间里伤害了什么什么倒霉路人或者什么男主角或其他配角，接着女主角——实际上还有男主角——他们就会因为伤害了什么人突然醒悟决定要为这个宇宙做贡献，决定要做好事，拯救普通人巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉。”韦德四处看了看遥控器没找到，米拉也找了一会儿才发现它在一包芝士条包装袋下面，回到电视节目上随便调台。  
“……这不就是超英起源故事？很正常啦。”米拉还没从豆袋沙发里起来呢，她继续瘫着。“要成为英雄总有个理由嘛，你的电影版不也是为了能健康地活下去？理由私人一点不是问题。”  
“哥的起源故事有好几个版本啦。”韦德在豆袋里四肢摊着占据了超多空间，“不过这个女主角肯定也跟其他同人主角一样，会搞出大事。”  
“这么想想我真是低调极了。”米拉手机响了一声短信提示音，她滑开锁屏看了眼以为是什么广告短信——“看新闻。From 罗杰” 来自一个匿名号码。  
“草。”米拉顿住了，把手机屏幕转向韦德，“我觉得是那个神秘人伏地魔的短信。”  
韦德看了一眼也震惊了：“【——】！！！干，这是辣妞你的剧情线的反派！百分之百就是他！——哦或者她，或者未定性别，我们是个追求平等的同人故事宇宙。”  
“我觉得对方是个男人的几率大点，全世界犯罪率数量上都是男人多过女人。”米拉对此还有槽可吐，“要么就是男人们确实更冲动暴力，要么就是女人们在犯罪上更聪明——要知道所有进入青春期的女性都知道怎么处理血迹。”  
韦德眨巴眨巴眼睛：“噫，too much information！！！（信息量太大）”  
“手机之前应该被蝙蝠家给装上了监控。”米拉滑了几下屏幕，“我没换手机号码所以搞到我的号不稀奇，有各种手段可以搞到一个人的手机号——学校信息也可以查到我的地址和手机号码。不过如果对方是用不太好追踪的手机就……难查多了。”之前的‘伏地魔’短信也都在，“这次他给自己来了个称呼，罗杰？这是个常见的男人名字——Roger。多一个字母就是美国队长的姓氏，幸好不是。”  
“罗杰斯也是常见的姓啦辣妞，还有一个意思是‘讯息已收到’。”韦德调到了新闻，“转发给蝙蝠家几只罗宾？说不定他们有空给你查查这是谁。”数个新闻频道在播着什么辩论，某个小型选举，一场枪击案报道，又一起抢劫案调查中，种族歧视议题——韦德在本地新闻停下了。  
“记者XXXX为你带来现场报道，本市XXX商场一小时前突然遭遇奇异能量爆炸袭击，初步断定是从内部引爆，本台记者正在现场追踪——”女记者举着话筒哔哔，身后那个大型商场看着很眼熟，高层某处玻璃窗一边往外冒烟一边夹杂着奇怪的绿色闪电。“暂时无法确定是恐怖袭击，还是变种人，或者某个超级反派制造的结果，暂时没有人宣布为此袭击负责。现场有数十人被迫困在了其中一间电影院放映厅里——”  
米拉和韦德对视一眼：“这不是我们看惊奇队长的那个影院！”  
女记者还在报道警方已经到达了现场但是暂时还不太能靠近，那个绿色能量闪电和烟雾什么的似乎隔绝了警方的子弹和防爆盾牌，电影院周边已经暂时被封锁了，看着情况就不妙。  
“哥得去看看，辣妞你开着摄像头？”韦德挣扎出豆袋沙发开始穿装备，“电影院要是炸了那下次咱们看电影就得跑更远，哥还比较喜欢这家电影院来着，旁边就有够多餐厅可以选！”  
“没问题。我在地下室会很安全的。”米拉打开一系列电子设备（感谢你，红头罩），韦德穿上制服还是花了点时间的毕竟地下室里没有电话亭可以超人式换装。  
韦德瞬移跑路后米拉一边切换到网络直播继续追踪新闻现场报道，一边在巨屏电视上看韦德肩上的摄像头现场直播。这次瞬移应该挺顺利，没多久韦德就蹦跶到了那个（倒霉的）女记者身后对着摄像机挥手：“嗨~~~”  
女记者：？？？！！！  
韦德起劲地挥手：“嗨~~~观众们你们好这里是死侍现场直播超级英雄拯救民众！！！谢谢谢谢，哥也爱你们~”鞠躬鞠躬飞吻飞吻。“签名等哥完事再签，谢谢你们的热情。你们要是有什么小摄像头可以给哥，哥保证这次不杀人还能给你们第一视角真人快打现场直播，保证PG-13哦~还有小蜘蛛！哥上电视了！虽然我们不在同一个城市但是哥还是要表达哥超超超喜欢你的！MUA MUA MUA！！！”  
女记者跟摄像师估计都很想吐槽，最终还是救人这件事更重要，给韦德身上装了又一个直播摄像头和通讯器。（哈！咱们是移动摄像机。黄盒子说。）（咱们真该收他们出场费。白盒子说。）  
米拉在地下室乐坏了，并开了一罐汽水。  
韦德穿过拉起的黄颜色隔离条（欧美剧和电影里都有的那玩意儿），一蹦一跳地穿过已经清空市民和员工的商场大楼。“哦新开了一家无麸质早餐店！”拍张照片。“幸好电梯没停电不然哥还得爬楼梯欸。”自动扶梯徐徐上升。“什么！Jellycat新出了彩虹独角兽！哥要买！”  
“韦德，韦德，先搞正事，回来再买。”米拉出声提醒。“你有了两个独角兽了你还有那个穿芭蕾裙子芭蕾鞋鞋的版本！”  
“好de辣妞~”韦德刹住脚步继续往高层的电影区跑，“可是辣妞独角兽永远不嫌多欸！芭蕾裙版本就没有别的颜色！哥想要大红色和黑色的死侍裙裙！”  
“救完人说不定他们愿意送你一个呢？还有可能给你专门定做个喜欢的版本什么的。”米拉暗搓搓暗示，此刻确实是正事要紧，她也不想在现场直播给全市（或者全国）观众的时候表现得三观不正，网络喷子很烦人的。  
“这个哥非常可以。”韦德立刻被说服了，三步并作两步地往楼上跑，电影院在这商场大楼最高的两层，分了好些放映厅，此刻烟雾警报响个不停。很快韦德就找到了那个放映厅，特别明显，因为这层的大半空间都被烟雾给占满了。“哥讨厌夜视镜！跟哥的制服不搭配！”但是他还是从次元口袋里摸了一会儿戴上了夜视镜，整个画面变成了一片柔和的绿色。  
“韦德你还记得那个绿色闪电吗？”米拉在电视投屏这边看得更清楚，在挥开烟雾的时候夜视镜帮助辨别了走廊空间啥的，但是之前还有绿色闪电不时从烟雾中钻出，这个夜视镜的绿色光谱（？）可能会影响视觉，或者搞得摄像头失效什么的。  
“哥没有其他颜色的夜视镜欸，”韦德在进入陌生环境时还是多少有那么一丁点儿谨慎，绕过了翻倒的椅子这类障碍物，爆米花机里的爆米花们都被烟雾搞得看起来很难吃。“等哥摸进现场再看看情况。”  
刚说完这句话这片影院区域就断电了，头顶上特别应景地爆出了点电火花。  
“这FLAG有点大。”米拉在地下室这里吐槽。  
韦德爆了一连串脏话，调整夜视镜试图找到人体热源——“看起来都昏了过去？”他蹦跶着穿过走廊推门进入烟雾最浓的放映厅（是个IMAX巨幕大厅，空间超大）这会儿观众大概占了一半座位，在灰蒙蒙的烟雾里呈现绿色的东倒西歪状态，似乎都陷入了昏迷。  
“……哥没吸到什么麻醉剂欸！”韦德四下看了看，叉腰.jpg “如果有什么麻醉剂这会儿哥应该昏过去了，但是哥什么问题都没有？”  
烟雾不知道从哪儿来的反正放映厅里到处都是，偶尔还噼啪响一声来个绿色闪电，闪电没特定的方向，加上浓雾也看不出最初的爆发点。“好啦好啦哥这就先驱散一下烟雾。”韦德对着警方耳麦回答（米拉也听到一点不清楚的指示对话），在周围找了找，拉出一个灭火器开始狂喷白色气雾类的东西，估计是干冰。  
“韦德，为什么你进去的时候没有问题？”米拉一边看他喷出各种形状一边产生疑惑，“之前警方是不是被打出来了？”  
“哥怎么知道，说不定这会儿事故原因自己变弱了？没劲儿攻击哥？”韦德噗噗噗又喷了好一阵，烟雾逐渐散去——米拉计时发现等烟雾消散到能看清放映厅环境时已经过去了四十分钟，这期间韦德一边哔哔一边狂喷，总之就是烟雾消褪得很慢，好在还有盒子们跟着一起聊天。  
“只有你一个人这么到处喷效率好慢。”米拉在屏幕前等得都快睡着了。“可能警方不知道里面发生了什么事，没法就这么直接闯进来。”  
“哥也这么觉得。”韦德放下灭火器，除了座位上昏迷的倒霉路人外到处都被喷过了，勉强可以看清环境。他戳了戳离自己最近的一个中年男人，对方没啥反应，探了鼻息发现对方呼吸顺畅，韦德又扒了这个人的眼皮：“看起来没有吐欸，那就不是吸入型麻醉剂惹。”  
米拉：“……你是说那种电影里倒在布上就把人迷倒的药物吗我查查……哦一般都是乙醚氯仿什么的。”  
“肯定不是这俩啦，这俩都有股味儿，哥可没闻到。”韦德立刻给出专业意见，“而且这些市民看起来也没缺氧或者皮肤上起点什么反应。”  
如果是乙醚的话很容易烧起来，这个影厅没有起火的现象。黄盒子哔哔。  
如果是氯仿那接触皮肤后很容易让人头晕呕吐，这里没人吐的样子。白盒子哔哔。必须立刻冲洗不然受害人会中毒  
“总之就是没有完美的迷X药啦犯罪者们不要妄想了！”韦德在淡薄许多的雾气中发现了几个青少年，凑过去摸了一下脉搏。“心率有点慢，是缺氧吗？不对，如果是笑气那很容易缺氧而且恢复很快，这会儿他们就该醒了。”韦德一把掀开头罩嗅了嗅（摄像头里看得到他的手臂动作，声音因头罩开合而有微弱变化）又罩了回去，“只有烟雾那种讨人厌的臭味？”  
米拉在旁边电脑屏幕上看到记者这边基本就是现场直播韦德的探索实况，跟游戏实况似的，警方和记者都在实时跟韦德哔哔该做些什么，模模糊糊听到他们对韦德说先救人，韦德表示没问题但是这么多人他也不好轻易搬动，万一触碰到什么不对劲的地方造成受害人（们）二次伤害就不好了。   
救护车已经到了这个商场楼下了，看起来数量还不太够的样子，医护人员正紧张地待命中。韦德跟警方商量了一下就让医护人员穿着防护服上来，带上担架——至少可以避免吸入什么奇怪的气体导致昏迷。米拉在屏幕这边也不明白是什么造成了这些观影民众的昏迷。  
韦德一个一个受害人地检查过去，医护人员很快就拉起了塑料封锁（跟当时恐龙袭击的隔离塑料舱差不多），在韦德指示下开始小心地把受害人送出放映厅，营救工作有条不紊地进行中，仍然看不出是哪儿产生了那绿色闪电——直到韦德检查到一个昏迷在座位上的中年女性，当他伸手试图检查对方的颈侧脉搏和呼吸状况时，她的皮肤上泛起了一点细小的绿色闪电。  
“草。”韦德说。  
“草，他们也看到了。”米拉从韦德这个摄像头和现场直播摄像头都看得出旁边正忙着救人的医护人员为这奇异现象震惊到僵住。  
“……可能是变种人能力爆发？”韦德挠头，“辣妞你还记得上次那个倒霉蛋不？”  
“我记得，可不就是在这影院？”米拉也很疑惑，“这概率也太小了，这家影院可能被不小心塞了什么会促使变种人能力暴走的东西。”  
“有道理。”韦德在次元口袋里掏了一会儿找出了绝缘手套，又碰了碰这个女人，对方没醒，但被戳了几下后她抽搐了一次，看上去状况很不好，绿色闪电又一次从她身上泛起，在如此近的距离（和摄像机镜头）里米拉看到了绿色闪电的产生地点：“她的左肩，是从她左肩开始出现绿色闪电的。”  
“哥可不会在别人不能给出许可的时候脱对方衣服不过这是医疗检查对不起了变种人女士——”韦德小心翼翼地拉开这位昏迷女士的衣领，衣服弹性挺大，她左侧锁骨下方的皮肤凸起一小块，还有疤痕。“心脏起搏器？”  
“她有心脏问题。”米拉也十分困惑，这时那片植入起搏器的皮肤下方又涌起了一股绿色能量，细小的闪电纹路从皮肤上泛起电弧。  
“她的能力加上心脏起搏器造成了双重麻烦？”韦德挥手让医护人员赶紧救其他无辜群众，一只手捏着这个女人的脉搏，小小的绿色闪电不时顺着她的手臂移向韦德戴着绝缘橡胶手套的手指。“她的脉搏很不稳定。”扒开眼皮。“瞳孔还行，没扩散。”  
“还是叫变种人来帮忙吧，再给这电影院做个彻底的检查。”米拉提议，这显然是最佳方案了，毕竟X学院有蓝毛毛教授野兽来着。“你那边烟雾好像没有再增加？”  
“那烟雾应该是别的原因，可能是消防问题什么的。”韦德掏出手机打电话给电索，这回对面半天才接起来：“——在忙！”  
一阵轰炸声促使韦德把手机拿得远了一些：“嘿阿内你们还没解决女主角的问题？”  
“琴打算召唤凤凰了，”电索在那边似乎应对得很辛苦，“未来正在剧烈变动，有情况之后再说。”啪地把电话挂了。  
韦德看了看手机，“……所以我们现在没法把变种人女士送去X学院了？”  
“那我们需要辆救护车把人送……过去？”米拉想了想，“万一你带她瞬移结果引发了新的问题怎么办？”  
警方那边似乎迫不及待想把这个变种麻烦丢给X教授他们，新闻报道已经直接进入了“是否该让危险的变种人生活在我们身边”“变种人能力的不可控”之类讨论。韦德跟警方互相哔哔了几句拔下了警方通讯设备，丢给最后一个撤退的医护人员，“直播结束了各位观众，记得点赞收藏喔~”比心结束后新闻直播也被切了，米拉这边的摄像头还开着。  
“先把她弄上担架吧。”米拉叹气，“X战警这会儿都在忙女主角，我猜，我们能找谁来救人？”  
韦德的摄像头正对着这个昏迷不醒的变种女性，她看上去就是个非常普通的人类，除了心脏起搏器泛起的绿色闪电外完全没有任何外表上的不同。  
“还有人能帮忙，不过哥不知道对方现在有没有空。”韦德想了想说。  
“谁？”米拉都已经在查借用一辆救护车需要多少钱了，肯定要钱，估计还不少。  
“万磁王？”韦德耸肩，“万磁王也一直在尽自己所能救变种人唷辣妞。”  
“可能这会儿在X学院那边帮忙刚女主角的剧情线呢。”米拉只想翻眼睛，“EC这个西皮关键时刻还是非常一致的。”  
韦德又拨了一个号码，转入了语音信箱，万磁王估计在忙（很可能就是在跟女主角对峙），韦德留了言，然后从次元口袋里找出担架把变种人女士搬了上去。“不管了哥还是要瞬移！”说着啪地启动了瞬移腰带。  
下一秒摄像头画面里出现了米拉这豪宅的一楼大厅。“嘿这回不赖嘛！”韦德轻松地说，“辣妞你穿个隔离防护服再上来，哥看看能不能把人搬进客房——上次罗根那个房间还在对吧。”  
“里面家具都没变，我们想办法处理一下就好啦。”米拉说着就开始翻地下室那一堆装备里的防护服。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *除了阿内算是贱贱的官配（？）在漫威宇宙里美队差不多是唯二尊重贱贱的人惹，队长比较理解贱贱被实验来实验去的经历。  
> 作者我：I follow Stevn Rogers.jpg  
> *Jellycat这个牌子出的毛绒玩具贵但是用料挺好de，贱贱喜欢独角兽没错了而且那个跳舞版本独角兽真的有，嘻嘻嘻.jpg（但是没有彩虹版，这里差不多就是商场实体店了）  
> *查麻醉剂相关的资料查得我觉得光靠浏览记录都会被抓起来了OTZ


End file.
